Twenty Nine, Seventy One
by Kinsmen From A Far Star
Summary: The old galaxy is nothing more than ash and ruins, forgotten. In this bleak new era, an old hero must seek the truth and find his place in this new galaxy, if he is to save it from destruction by an ancient threat that will not stop until all is conquered... and a ghost from the past, long overdue for retribution, who will not rest until all is annihilated...
1. Chapter I: Gone Fishing

**_Section I: Far Future_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Gone Fishing<strong>

* * *

><p>The Freighter 'Left Behind' came to a sudden and abrupt stop, it's artificial gravity buckling. Carl Ollie frowned. The lack of any nearby stellar objects such as planets or even stars, were a certain sign they had made an unintended exit from Slip Space far from their target. Since their Slip Space Drive was reading totally green, that left only one thing.<p>

The instant he shook off the effect of the Freighter smashing into real space, he instinctively reached into his locker and withdrew a Twelve Gauge Pump Shotgun and his Vacuum Suit. Carl quickly donned the suit, cursing under his breath. It was just his luck...

"Carl?**" **The Freighter's co-pilot: Garry Peterson stepped into the room, wearing his own Vacuum Suit.

"Yea, I know, Garry. Pirates." Carl summarized as finished loading shells into the Shotgun; giving it a reassuring weight. The Pilot looked nervous, and Carl couldn't of blamed him. He had been paid to fly, not to fight. Carl quickly kicked open a foot locker and grabbed out two M5D Pistols. He strapped one of the massive barreled sidearms to his belt before passing to other to Garry.

Pirate ships with the ability to pull others out of Slip Space were almost mythical among the shipping industry, few surviving their attacks and living to tell the tale. Between the colonies and the Hub Port of Arecila, a lot of ships got torn apart by raiders and pirates, but that was usually in real space at the far edges of systems, not between...

"What are we going to do?" Garry muttered nervously as he caught the pistol. The question caught Carl. Any smart Pirate would disable their ship's communication and engines before coming to board. It was pointless trying to escape them; seeing they would both be possibly faster, actually armed and Slip Space capable, so the only option left to any Freighter in this circumstance was to fight them off and hope they fled so hard they forgot to blow the Freighter up as they left.

"We are going to do the only logical thing, Garry. We're going to kill those sons of bitches." Carl felt the cabin depressurize. The Pirates had already latched onto the ship. Carl hit the activation button for the emergency program he installed within the ship's on-board system. It activated with the casual ding and a personality free electronic voice spoke.

"Counter-Insurgency Program activated. Please note that said activation makes all Ship Insurance void-"

"Skip that crap! Shut down the Gravity!" Carl ordered the Program.

"Shutting down gravity..." The dull program responded. Carl and his co-pilot Garry lost their connection with the floor, floating upward. Garry instinctively grabbed onto a rung which handed from the side of the room. Carl began to free float, swimming as though he were in water towards the cabin exit. Garry copied him and followed. The 'Left Behind's corridors were empty as they were unclean. The entire Freighter was a dust ball.

Not that it was today that the Company was coming out for an inspection, unless this unannounced boarding was some kind of new surprise inspection policy. With a dull thud, Carl could hear the Pirates breach the Cargo Hold.

"That was a thud. The Pirates must be Human..." Garry summarized to which Carl nodded in agreement. The only other common Pirates out here were the infamous alien Jackals, and the Jackals pulled their piracy off with a little more cunning. Jackal Pirates, assuming they were well equipped: would have used Lasers immediately to disable all their systems before quickly and ruthlessly making a boarding by cutting their way through the hull with Plasma Cutters.

Carl quickly paddled his way down the ship's corridor and towards the door the cargo hold. His Co-Pilot joined him, swimming quickly behind. Carl had to appreciate his Co-Pilot for all these years. Garry had originally been posted on 'Left Behind' as his Co-Pilot by Techni Corps who actually owned this ship. Carl himself had served on eight Freighters before while working for Techni as a Co-Pilot. He had managed to squirm his way to a promotion to Captain, convincing his manager he could pilot a ship by himself. He had got the promotion alright... but Techni posted him with a Co-Pilot to make sure.

Their original meeting had been one of hostility. Garry had assumed he was not welcome and he was damned right. Their initial dislike of each other however: had lessened quickly. Carl himself had learned a lot of things from his Co. Over time they actually discovered they were from the same Colony: Savior's Gambit. He had also learned Garry had a family there. Eventually, they became quite good friends.

Carl quickly approached the door the cargo hold and took position on the right side. Garry nodded and took position on the left side. Carl hit the green flashy open button on the wall and the doors opened.

Carl instinctively followed his Company Training with firearms. He raised his Shotgun and charged into the hold, quickly followed by Garry. Carl looked for the boarders... but found nothing but a massive hole in the side of the hull. He swore quietly and looked out of the hole...

No ship was in sight. Strange.

"CAR-" Garry fell dead against the metal plated floor before he could say his friends name. Carl quickly swiveled around to see the shooter.

Or rather as he didn't see the shooter. A light bending figure stood before him, and from it's looks: it definitely wasn't human. Carl quickly unleashed his Shotgun but in his complete panic, missed.

The Figure quickly rolled out of the way to avoid being hit by another blast. The figure jumped back up and escaped down a small passage between the two single large crates which sat in Left Behind's hull. Carl swore again before chasing the damned pirate down. The charged between the gap in the two crates which held Left Behind's cargo of mechanical parts.

Carl quickly stopped dead on his feet mid way in as revised that their was no gap between the two crates when he last was in the hold...

He span straight back around and fired: catching another one of the active camouflage wearing Pirates head on. With a metallic clud, the Pirate hit the floor dead, though his Camouflage did not deactivate. Before he could celebrate his escape from the trap, another Pirate came up behind him and set his two firm hands upon him.

Carl's initial action was to try and shake the Pirate off, but the grip was killer. The Pirate swung Carl around like he was some kind of spinner toy a child might play with. Carl felt his leg bones snap in half from the irregular action as his upper body spun to face the Pirate.

The last thing Carl saw was the flutter of a Silenced SMG...

* * *

><p>A quite possibly rampant AI watched through long worn out hull camera's from what seemed to be floating space debris.<p>

It quickly in an instant collected what it saw and logged it with the speed and finesse that could only be the work of a smart AI.

The AI watched as a another vessel; one dark as space itself, docked with the Freighter. A Prowler... in the hands of Pirates...

Interesting... but in the AI's thought cycle: only for a second. The AI quickly dismissed the event and logged the presence of a Prowler...

"The Prowler is a stealth ship sub-class exclusively found in service of the Office Of Navel Intelligence-"

The AI cut itself off from starting an endless data feedback associated with rampancy. Repeating the same boring sentence was not the way one wanted to spend the rest of existence...

As she watched the Prowler collect whatever it had stolen from the Freighter and disconnect again. It quickly disappeared back into the darkness of space without a word. It didn't even bother to clean up the crime scene. Eventually, the downed Freighter might be discovered by another ship... assuming another ship would find a Freighter floating out between systems; the literal middle of nowhere.

The AI's thought was interrupted again as the Prowler turned in direction towards The Forward onto Dawn...

It glided straight over, and the AI relaxed.

Their was no need to wake her cargo. The Prowler dismissed the fallen UNSC ship for space debris and quickly passed on.

Cortana took another survey of the Forward Unto Dawns status... the trillionth one in the last that this one actually might still have any relevance.

There was still enough power to support the single Cryo Pod for another eight Centuries and enough to power herself for another twenty-

Cortana frowned. She redirected the Power remaining in the Dawn's circuits to balance out the remaining power.

There: Eleven Centuries in all. Though she couldn't stand another minute of this.

Smart AI's were suppose to be used. Having one sit around and do nothing but glance out in the vast deposits of space would drive it rampant in something quicker than an hour. It would hunger for knowledge, for a purpose... something. An AI with no knowledge or purpose was handy as a paperweight; the core weighted as little.

There always had to be more knowledge, in theory and in fact. Cortana had herself; using the data recovered from Alpha Halo: to build a precise time line of everything from the Forerunners downfall straight to the end of the Covenant War. To consume even more time, she even started creating theories as to where the Flood originated. She created at least seventeen hundred and sixty of them... before she deleted them all and started again...and again. It was only the timely crash of a small asteroid into the Dawn's side that had stopped her from continuing further into her pointless data feedback.

After making sure that the small rouge asteroid had done no damage, she returned back to recounting facts, theories.. everything. It was all pointless now. With a small artificial wince in her Avatar, Cortana sighted the Ship's Calender once again.

2971.

Every last being that Cortana had met in her small existence was likely dead. No scratch that: was dead. Doctor Halsley, all of the Spartans gone. Even the other AI's Cortana had served with had likely been erased as they passed their use by date.

There had to be some... error in the calender. Some effect of her rampancy maybe? It wasn't possible for an AI to see things, though it was possible for a Rampant to start thinking up illusions that weren't true. Cortana checked the Calendar.

No Error. Twenty Nine, Seventy One.

No error. Twenty Nine, Seventy one.

No error. Twenty-

"NO!" Cortana shouted out loud through the ship's speakers. No one was to hear it though.

If a tree falls in a forest, and no one is there to hear it. Does it make a sound?

In extension: If a AI shouts in a derelict Starship, and no one is there to hear it. Does it make a sound?

Cortana hated such primitive riddles. Technically: it did make a sound. That was the answer. There. Done. Finished.

Cortana sighed and turned to the single Cryo Pod left operating on the Forward Unto Dawn.

She had considered waking him up countless times already. She was too damned lonely shifting through the empty halls of the Forward Unto Dawn alone.

The last sane part of her ruled against it, however. The logic was not in error.

Or was it?

No. There it went again. Some futile question that would only take the centuries old Rampancy deeper. Everything known about rampant AI's said they were self destructive, filled with the ego of a god and insane... well, it must just be another stereotype.

Forty years ago, the Forward Unto Dawn had slipped into a Debris field, floating pointlessly around space in the gravity field of a rouge asteroid. The Forward Unto Dawn picked up the pace as the rouge asteroid seemed to drag it along at a faster pace.

That had given her a little hope...

Forty years ago.

Cortana sighed again and considered doing something radical. Maybe trying to bolster the ships engine and catching the Prowlers attention.

That was it! The Prowler would board the Forward Unto Dawn. Once inside, Cortana could use the ship's remaining systems to either kill or disable them. Then she could reactivate the Master Chief so that he could port her manually into the Prowler's system... unless: she could trick the Prowler into a COM handshake in which she could trick the crew or resident AI into allowing her to transfer a boarding file... which contained a virus which would allow her control of their systems!

Cortana quickly put her plan into motion before the Prowler could leave Sensor range. She quickly activated and gunned the Dawn's engines. The long inactive half of a Frigate and its engines suddenly ignited after more than a century of inactivity, boosting it forward before coming to a stop. The heat flare of the engines was enough to attract some attention. Cortana watched with a smile as the Sensor blip which depicted the Prowler quickly turned itself around and started heading towards the Dawn...

Cortana wondered if she should wake the Chief up now or wait until the Prowler was in her possession. If she were to activate the Chief out of Cryo, then the Prowler would spot life signs aboard and possibly take caution. It would help a story in which Cortana could lure the Prowler into attaching onto the Dawn but a even more effective plan would simply be that she would report to the Prowler that Dawn was abandoned: giving the Prowler a lucrative opportunity to loot it. If that didn't work: she could always lie about the cargo of the ship.

She frowned as she spotted a potential loop hole. If the year really was 2971, the Pirates might be equipped with some new sensor technology like the Covenant used... they would be able to detect the Chief's life signs while he was in Cryo. That would create a reason for the Prowler to blast the Dawn into dust rather than board it. She would have to report a survivor as a precaution...

Which gave her no good reason to not wake the Chief. It was a win-win for everybody. And after decades of talking to herself: Cortana was thankful. Cortana quickly started the Thaw out process as the Prowler approached. She compiled a message and sent it out through the Dawn's last remaining COM dish.

_This is UNSC AI Cortana._

_My ship is heavily damaged and is in need of help. Please respond. _Cortana put it blankly.

After a minute, a response arrived.

_AI Cortana: This is Independent vessel 'Self Justification'. _

_ We shall respond to your distress signal. Please outline any crew and anything which may affect our boarding._

Cortana gazed at the message. As the Cryo door opened and the Master Chief struck his long frozen hand out, Cortana sent her reply but found she couldn't send a COM handshake as she planned. Luring the Prowler to board the Dawn would have to do.

_There is only one survivor._ Cortana sent. The reply was near instant.

_What is his status? _The Prowler asked as it sped towards the Forward Unto Dawn. A lie might come in handy here.

_He is unconscious currently. Please send any medical personal please__. _Cortana responded. The Prowler approached now at boarding speed. There was no one to stop them from looting asides from a unconscious crew member and a AI.

What they didn't know was that said person was not unconscious and was actually a Spartan.

For the first time in centuries, the Master Chief groggily pulled himself out of his Cryo Pod. Cortana smiled.

"Enjoy your sleep?"

"Cortana..." The Master Chief spoke behind his helmet. "What happened? Has someone found us?"

"I've managed to gain the attention of a Prowler ship. Unfortunately: I can not identify said Prowler as ONI or UNSC.

"It has to be ONI..."

"I don't think so, Chief. I watched it board a Freighter, tearing open the hull and looting it. They neutralized it's communications before blowing a way into the Cargo Hold. Raiding ships out in the middle of nowhere? It's been a long time but I don't think the UEG have reduced ONI's budget to that little a shoestring..." Ah, conversation. It was so refreshing...

"You talked to them yet?"

"Brief communications. All I've done was summon them to the Dawn's aid." Cortana suddenly frowned. The Master Chief had learned to detect any small changes in the AI's manner. He knew this one to many times for his own good. Something was wrong. The plan which Cortana hadn't even told him about had hit a snag.

"They aren't boarding as I expected. They've done a drop and run. The Prowler has bolstered back out of range. They must of deployed troops..." Cortana's suspicions were confirmed as a loud thud echoed through the ship. The Master Chief quickly retrieved his MA5B Assault Rifle from it's holding on the wall and looked towards Cortana.

"Where?" he simply asked, lifting the rifle.

"They've breached air lock six, just below us. I can't spot anything on the camera's... nothing. They must be using some kind of camouflage. I can't detect any heat signatures either. " Cortana replied. The Master Chief sighed and patted the Assault Rifle in his hand; checking it over.

"Are you coming or should I leave you in the ship?" The Chief asked.

"I'll still be linked to the ship from your Armour... I just won't be able to defend against any attempts by the intruders to sever that connection."

"That's good enough." The Chief withdrew Cortana from the AI port and placed the chip into the back of his helmet. He felt that freezing feeling that washed over him whenever he inserted Cortana.

"Nice to see nothings changed in here in all this time..."

* * *

><p>John, the Master Chief quickly hammered the clip into the MA5B Assault Rifle and set off down the gravity-less corridors of the Dawn.<p>

John's limbs still ached from the after effects of Cryo sleep. Spend more than a few hours in Cryo and you get stiffness... John didn't really want to know how long he had been sealed in that damned freezer.

Now he was flying through the empty corridors of the Dawn in a plan which Cortana hadn't even informed him of, going up against boarders which he had no idea absolutely about.

John quickly tore open the Dawn's elevator shaft and glided down it. Coming quickly to the floor below, John did the same as he did to the last door. He tore the Elevator Doors apart as if he had been parting two pieces of parer. After all these years: John still was amazed by the strength his Armour gave him.

"Cortana. And update on those boarders?"

"Negative. Though, in the Hanger bay: things are starting to throw themselves around. Strangely. My best guess is that our invisible guests are in there." Cortana replied.

"OK. I'll check the Hanger out." John shouldered his Assault Rifle and pointed it forward. He was now in a combat zone, until proven otherwise. Years of training flowing through him as it if it were yesterday. He quickly doubled across the new corridor he found himself in and sprang towards the doors to the Hanger Bay.

As the door which connected the Hanger Bay to this corridor opened, the Chief instantly noted it was the door half blocked by the falling Scorpion in their escape from the Ark. The same door the Arbiter had made his escape through... The Master Chief snapped out of his thoughts as he hopped across Scorpion and into the open Hanger Bay. The Bay doors were still wide open yet gravity in the bay had some how been restored...The only other difference was that he now wasn't the only one in the room.

He instantly aimed his Assault Rifle at the nearest target. He didn't pull the trigger though, despite all his instincts screaming at him to do so. If these were Friendlies, he didn't want to fire on them by accident. The Hanger had six visitors in it. All of them were shrouded in what the Chief recognized as Active Camouflage. They instantly were too tall to be Humans, too short to be Elites.

"Identify yourself." The Chief growled, not taking his eye off the shrouded figure, and not taking his finger off the trigger. The camouflaged figures raised their weapons at him in return. They responded to his question with an inhuman growl. There backs hiked up as there silhouettes revealed they had armored spines...

The first figure that John had targeted, uncloaked. The creature itself... John had never seen before. It was humanoid, though scaled. The Reptile like alien had a armored spine which shot up it's back like a dinosaur. The Creature seemed like some horrible cross between a Jackal and god knows what.

What was more stranger about the creature: was it's choice of gear.

It held a Jackal Energy Cutlass in one hand, and UNSC Silenced M7 Sub-Machine Gun in the other hand. It wore Armour which looked strikingly like the same armor the Elites wore: except designed for the creature's unique body shape. It gave a shrill shriek at John who stood absolutely still. The creature scrutinized him with two beady red eyes before it spoke: remarkably in a slowly translated English.

"You... you do not seem like the others we have found..." The Alien muttered. John kept his sights firmly planted on the aliens head.

"No. I'm not..." John gave a quick reply. Cortana seemed silent, not even bothering to speak inside his helmet. She must be analyzing the new creature. Hopefully anything that would give an edge.

"You're Armour seems newer... you seem more tall. More alert. Your kind has shown us only anger and barbaric ferocity, yet you hold your trigger?" The Alien questioned.

"I'm quite different from the others you have probably encountered." John answered again. "What ever you are: I haven't come to pick a fight... unless you want one."The Alien gave a laugh at this comment.

"Fight? No. We have never captured any of your kind alive..." The Alien replied. John nearly slapped himself for not noticing that the other cloaked aliens were circling; his motion detector flaring red with the urgent data. One came straight behind him, swinging some kind of make shift weapon which seemed to be a glowing rod with cloth tied around the bottom where the alien held it. John caught the rod before it struck him right on the tip. John felt a rush of heat through his gauntlet. The Rod was glowing hot, though it couldn't make contact with John thanks to his shields.

The Alien nearly dropped the rod in surprise to this deflection. John quickly tore the rod from the aliens grasp and kicked it back. The alien flew back and made contact with the Dawn's hull with a thud. John swiveled back around and cut down another alien with his Assault Rifle as the alien raised an old antique Shotgun in it's hands.

"Chief." Cortana finally came back. "Watch out for a Canon!" Cortana warned.

"What-"

The Aliens unleashed some new weaponry that John had never witnessed before. John watched as the beam fired from the strange cylinder shaped weapon hit his Armour. His shields instantly went dead as the invisible shields around him popped like a bubble. The other Aliens gave a happy shriek as they fired their weapons. John gritted his teeth as all kinds of weapons hit him. Rounds from UNSC rapid fire weapons, Covenant Plasma and plain conventional weaponry. Without the shields to protect it, he felt his Armour chip away in the face of this combined fire.

It weathered as it always had though. The Human Weaponry clacked empty and the Plasma weapons were overheated by their inexperienced welders. The Master Chief watched his shields recharge, rolling behind a crate in case these things learned how to operate their weapons...

The Aliens seem to have bewildered look on their reptilian faces. Two of them kept pulling the triggers of their overheated Plasma Rifles to no anvil. They were all inexperienced in operating the foreign weapons. The Alien; which had first spoken to him, and apparently the leader began to talk again.

"Ah..." it spoke, maybe trying to buy itself some more time to distract him. John kept his eye on the last four Aliens, making sure they didn't break away. The one armed with an Assault Rifle kept hammering the weapon, wondering how to eject the clip. The two with Covenant Plasma Rifles continued to wait for their weapons to recover. The leader still held his M7 Silenced in one hand, pointing it at John; whether it was out of ammo or not was yet to be shown. The weird outlandish alien canon which they had taken his shields down with lay smoking and expended on the ground. Cortana spoke before the Chief could cut down the unprepared aliens.

"Don't slaughter them just yet, Chief. Learning where they commandeered that Prowler and these weapons would be handy information." Cortana advised.

"OK. But I won't make any promises. Hostiles are hostiles." The Master Chief replied. The Alien leader decided to fire, though it was pointless. The last of the M7's clip bounced off John's shield harmlessly. The alien's arm fell to it's side, displeased with the weapons firepower.

"It seems we underestimated your abilities, Spartan." The Alien spoke. John was shocked to have the alien identify him. These new aliens must have access to more information than they could anticipate

"And you better tell us where you found those weapons. Or I pop this little gravity bubble you installed on the ship and send you for a trip in deep space." Cortana spoke over the Hanger COM. "That's right. I found your Gravity device right here..." As soon as Cortana spoke, the Alien's eyes shrunk as if it was terrified of zero gee. If regained control of itself and spoke again.

"The AI... is smart. I thought Smart AI's couldn't be found on ships?" The Alien questioned in it's apparent lack of knowledge in that area or maybe it was just trying to change the topic away from itself. It's three surviving comrades had stopped trying to figure out their guns, instead: opting for melee weapons. Two amazingly drew Energy Swords, another simply had a Combat Knife.

"Enough." John spoke. "You've encountered Spartans before?" John asked curiously. The only other Spartans he knew left was Fredric, Will and Linda which were at Earth when he departed for Delta Halo... they weren't there when he came back. He simply didn't want to ask anyone else about there whereabouts. He would usually have Cortana do that, but Cortana was still on High Charity at that time.

"Yes..." The Alien began to answer. "They weren't as good as you though. They didn't have the same Armour..." The still unknown alien half gave him quite a unclear answer.

"How did you know that they we're Spartans?"

"That's what the Humans called them. They were tall, aggressive and wore Power Armour. Enough questions..." John pointed his Assault Rifle at the aliens head.

"I'm not sure if your kind knows the meaning of interrogation, but I'm pretty sure you can't just say stop." he threatened.

"Chief. The Prowlers coming back around." Cortana warned.

"Is it coming on an attack?"

"Negative. It's going broadside with this hanger and opening it's hanger doors. I see nothing in the hangers... I think it's doing a fly by pick up." Cortana responded.

"Great." John replied before fixing his sights back on the four aliens. As much as intelligence gathering was a bonus as well as finding out any information about the remaining Spartans, John knew that these Aliens usefulness had come to an end. As if sensing it's demise, the leader began to speak again.

"This doesn't have to end in violence! We can make a deal!" The Alien squawked like a Jackal Pirate meeting it's end. "You're stuck here right! We have ship!" The Alien bargained. It was a Pirate. John was damned sure of it. And like the common known nature of a Jackal, he was sure it would back stab anything that gave it the chance. It was much simpler to kill them and take the ship.

"Chief. The Prowler has stopped." Cortana called over his Helmet speakers. The Alien continued to bargin.

"It won't come close unless I send confirmation codes. Unless I do: It will blow this ship sky high." It explained. John continued to keep his finger planted on the trigger. He had initiated conversation with this creature to confirm whether it was friendly or not. It had obviously declared itself hostile in which communications should of ended there. John hated himself for being lured into bargaining with this alien filth. You didn't deal with an enemy.

Covenant simply threw their lives away onto the gun; so fanatical they would rather kill themselves than even consider being taken prisoner by the enemy. This unknown alien was not a Soldier though, it was a criminal. The way UNSC reacted to criminals and Insurgents was very different than the way it reacted to genocidal aliens. John recalled his early days with Blue Team, interrogating captured Insurgents. He had seen them squirm and talk the same way the Alien was now. Eventually: after information had been extracted, the Insurgents had been put down.

This Alien continued to hold information however: some that could prove very meaningful if they ever made it back to the UNSC. John didn't know how long they had been gone though, a little something that continued to bite at him. He had never asked Cortana about it after his hasty awakening.

"So unless you want to die, you'll just let us go... what do you say?" The Alien leader spoke again. John had no idea where this thing came from, but they certainly must have a thing about wiggling out of trouble by using words. The Creature stood taller than a human, almost two heads shorter than John himself; yet possessed as much cowardliness as a Grunt being chased by a Hunter.

John considered it. He could use the Alien to buy his way onto the Prowler and jack it from there. Cortana could hack into the Prowler and they would be on there way home before they knew it. A much better plan than killing the alien here and figuring a way to board the Prowler.

"Fine. I'll play your game. Send for you ship." John replied, still keeping his Rifle's sights firmly placed upon the Aliens head. The three other Aliens accompanying it swayed about; unsure. John wondered if Cortana was dismayed by John's choice or she actually encouraged bartering with these aliens.

The Alien leader reached up for a weird COM device mounted on it's helmet. It activated it and spoke some weird alien dialect into it. Like all Alien language, it seemed simply to be composed of barks and other weird noises which came from their strange vocal chords. These Aliens themselves seemed to speak half like grunts in barking, but half like Jackals in pitch and tone. After a short sentence into it's COM, the Alien deactivated it.

John continued to stay on high alert. He couldn't understand the Alien's language, so it was damned hard to keep sure it wasn't ordering the Prowler to fire a missile into the Hanger Bay. John started to regret this already. There was simply to many unknowns with dealing with these creatures and their loyalty had yet to be tested.

The Alien began to speak again. "I have summoned my ship. It is coming to dock..." The Alien stared into John's golden visor. "What exactly do you-

"We were hoping to catch a ride?" Cortana spoke for John before he could answer. The Alien's armoured spine raised up as it tensed, but he fell back down.

"Where to exactingly?" The alien almost spat.

"I suppose you wouldn't know the location of the nearest Human Port?" Cortana questioned. The Alien huffed.

"We do... but I'm sure that we are not welcome there."

"We will be, I'm sure of it." Cortana replied. "If you drop me and my friend off, we'll let you go and forget all about this little hostility?" Cortana bargained. The Alien seemed to tense again before relaxing.

"Fine. We'll drop you at Athcios. That's it." The Alien replied.

"Then you have a deal." Cortana finished. The Alien leader sighed and started walking to the Hanger doors with it's three surviving comrades. John nervously followed them as he kept his Assault Rifle leveled with the Aliens head.

"How exactly did you plan to re-board your ship?" John questioned as the Prowler cruised into view.

"We jump of course. Float straight into the hanger." The Alien responded. "Unless your suit isn't capable-

"I'll make it. I'm sure." John cut it off. He instead watched as the Prowler went broadside with the Dawn's hanger. John tensed as the plan came to another possible snag: how many other of these Aliens were aboard the Prowler? It took a Human crew of around eighty to successfully rotate and crew the vessel, though a minimal crew of forty could do it. John wasn't sure if those Aliens that crewed the vessel were as well armed as the ones he encountered here. They seemed to wield a strange variety of weapons from all over the place.

Though, after surviving multiple intrusions into Covenant ships of all sizes, he was sure that these small and inept creatures could pose much of a threat.

The lead Alien simply jumped free float into space. It's three comrades followed it. John simply kicked off from the Dawn to follow them. He didn't know how long he had been trapped aboard Forward Unto Dawn, but he was glad that he was finally leaving... though he wish in much more fortunate circumstances: not with unknown and unpredictable aliens which could betray him at any moment. John remembered, that back in the Hanger Bay, the Alien Leader seemed pretty much concerned on taking him alive. For what reason, John didn't know: but he knew to keep alert in case the Alien tried anything else.

The four Aliens came within the Prowler's gravity field, pulling them into the Hanger Bay. John quickly followed suit, landing hard onto the floor of a standard ONI prowler.

The Bay was empty asides from two guards who stood at the far doors. Inside the Bay sat a Pelican VTOL and two Space Banshee's. The Aliens had quite a collection going here... John instinctively raised his weapon as the two Hanger Guards raised their Pulse Carbines. The Alien leader simply motioned for them to stand down.

"Here. I'll tell my pilot to set course for Athcios. You stay in the hanger bay and hope these Fuel Cells I stole behind your back are worth more than the fuel this going to take me." The Alien growled. John suddenly noticed that the two Aliens wielding Plasma Rifles were also hefting a bag of things taken from the Dawn's hanger bay. The Alien leader quickly approached the Bay's doors and stepped through. He disappeared along with his original boarding party, but the Guards stayed in the hanger; their beady eyes never leaving John.

John used this time to take in his surroundings. The Hanger Bay was a mess. Random garbage and parts lie strewn across it. A variety of crates lay smashed open and dumped into the corner. John also noted that the Pelican's door was open, and the Space Banshee's empty. John immediately took distaste with being in the Hanger Bay. The Alien Leader might just as well plan to depressurize the Hanger Bay in attempt to suffocate him, though the Air stored in John's Armour was well enough to survive long enough to break his way into another area of the ship.

Another fact comforted him. The Aliens were piloting a Human ship here. It's design and use for familiar to him. John still faintly remembered the lay out from his last trip aboard one of ONI's Prowlers. How the Aliens gained such a vessel was still a mystery.

John didn't know how much time had passed, but he was pretty sure that ONI wouldn't just go losing it's Prowlers to Alien Pirates. As a matter of fact: he still didn't know what YEAR is was.

John; simply left alone asides from the two guards left standing at the Hanger Bay doors watching him, simply walked over and sat near the Pelican Drop Ship. He wanted to remain close enough to the door that he could still have a chance to take the guards down before they had their weapons to bear. John and the two Alien Guards eyed each other with utmost suspicion.

The Alien's beady red eyes didn't show much in the way of anger, but more in the way of simple distaste for their unwelcome guest. John also wanted to ask the Aliens how they learned English, though: it probably was simply Translation Software built into their helmets.

The Alien Leader mentioned that he _(Or was it she? John simply assumed that all the Aliens he met thus far were male)_ had encountered Humans and that extent: Spartans before. John remembered the Aliens words back aboard the Forward Unto Dawn.

_"Yes. They weren't as good as you, though"_

The slight chance that the Alien Pirate had battled Spartans before? If so: It was a wonder that it was still alive. The Aliens seemed to fight well... just the simple fact that they hadn't mastered their weapons yet had lost them the fight. John considered starting to talk to Cortana, but before he could start: John felt the ship shake... they had entered Slip-Space...

The Alien Leader seemed to poke his head out the door and scan around the Hanger as if he expected John had already left. When he spotted him sitting by the Pelican Drop-Ship; his eye size retracted massively. It emerged back into the Hanger Bay of the Prowler and walked on it's scaly thin legs back to John.

"My Engineer tells me that the parts I recovered from your ship have more value than they seem..." The Alien spoke. "So I am willing to exchange this misgiving for them. I will transport you to Athcios and then your own you're own." The Alien told him.

"Well... thank you." John simply replied. The Alien's eyes widened again, perhaps as a sign of emotion? The Aliens body language was the most strange John had ever seen. John still had many questions, though he the Alien didn't seem like he wanted to play twenty questions. He kept silent.

"You shall reside in the Hanger Bay for the rest of the trip. We'll drop you in Athcios along with your...AI" The Alien's eyes squinted again. "In one sun which I believe means eight hours in your timing. Just be aware: Your going out those Hanger doors one way or another when we get there. This ship cost me too much to stain your worthless blood all over it..." The Alien Leader simply retracted and walked away. John kept watching it as it went.

Probably the first Alien species he had met and actually didn't kill... well... not all of them. After spending long months in the Combat Zone simply dubbed 'The Master Chief', John simply longed to be with his fellow Spartans once more. He wondered where Blue Team was, maybe Gray? What ever happened to Doctor Halsey and Kelly? All were questions, John hoped that would get answered. Cortana finally spoke.

"This all went well more than I expected..."

"Where were you most of the time?" John growled back, remembering Cortana's unexplained disappearance at random intervals.

"I managed to get into the Prowler systems, thank you very much." Cortana responded, with a quirk. John wondered how long he had been trapped aboard Forward Unto Dawn. The next thought that crossed his mind was very concerning: Was Cortana rampant? At times today, she seemed like she was the same Cortana that Doctor Halsey introduced him to on the Reach Training Course; the very same day he had been first equipped with the Mark IV Armour. Said introduction was followed by the Master Chief's final trial in which he and Cortana successfully survived an ODST Platoon, Automated Chain-guns, a minefield and a damned Jet.

The Trials had seen Master Chief nearly killed by a heat seeking Missile fired from the passing Jet. Though, if not for Cortana: he would of never survived at all. They passed their trial despite ONI throwing everything they had to make sure they failed. From that day onward, Cortana became as much as a team mate to John as any of his Spartans had been.

"And you found out?" John assumed.

"This Prowler seemed to be decommissioned by ONI in 2692...-

"Twenty Six Ninety Two..." John wasn't one for sudden outbursts, letting the word out with a hard growl. The two Alien guards snapped to alert and targeted him again, but quickly cooled back down.

"I forget to mention that part didn't I?..." Cortana spoke softly.

"What year is it? Tell me, Cortana." John asked. He knew he didn't want the answer...

"Twenty Nine, Seventy One." Cortana spoke. John felt as if he was hit by a Wraith shot... that was a long time... everyone: all the Spartans he had grew up alongside and fought with were certainly and utterly dead. Kelly... John shook his head. They were gone. And there was nothing John could do to bring them back...

"John.. I'm so sorry... There isn't anything we can do..." Cortana spoke softly. John simply hung his head had stared at the floor. All this time... the only thing that had kept him going was the simple hope that he would see his friends again... it was now crushingly gone.

John simply hung his head back. Whatever this future was: he didn't want to see it.


	2. Chapter II: The United Colonies

**Chapter II: The United Colonies**

* * *

><p>"Hey. Where here. Now: get off my ship." The Alien Leader began. John nearly hit himself for falling asleep on the Alien controlled ship. Apparently: the Alien had gone through on his deal. They were apparently at the Human Colony of Athcios. John had never heard of any Human Colony by the name, but he guessed that a lot had changed since the lest time he walked the galaxy...<p>

The Alien Leader gave John a final scrutinizing look before pointing towards the Hanger Bay doors. John looked towards the doors only to see blue sky.

"I'm suppose to leave how?" John asked as he looked out the Hanger Doors. They were hovering above a planet... maybe low orbit? Wonderful...

"I can't fly this thing any lower without tripping some Security Flag. Neither am I going to let you take one of my vehicles. Guess that leaves you the one option." The Alien said bluntly. John continued to stare off the edge of the Prowler. He had once survived a fall from the Prophet Of Truth's Flagship Dreadnought in Earth's upper atmosphere: but then he had a large slice of Forerunner metal to shield him as the descended... and even that resulted in him being stuck in Armour Lock.

As the long dead Sergeant Johnson put it:

_"Dammit! why do you always jump! One day your going to land on something as stubborn as you are_!

John lurched towards the edge, but didn't seem quite convinced he'd make another unassisted Orbital drop. His Armour just couldn't withstand that kind of pressure. The Alien Leader squinted again as he watched him.

"You going to jump or does someone here need to give you a push?" The Alien questioned. John sighed as he walked up to the side of the Hanger. Guess there was no alternative here.

"I'm fine. But just before you go; could you answer one last question for me?" John asked. The Alien's eyes shrunk to the most tiny John had seen them yet. The Alien's spine straightened out. John had never seen the Alien display the emotion before. Anger? Annoyance?

"As long as you drop of my ship the second, I'm finished." The Alien responded. "And it better be quick."

"Back on my ship, you tried to take me alive. Why was that?" John asked curiously as he stood toe on the edge. He saw a Eagle fly by under him just above the clouds, noticing the presence of the Prowler.

"Some high up themselves that those Humans call Elites put out a bounty for any Spartan taken alive." The Alien responded. "Quite lucrative. But the parts that I recovered from your ship will fetch a higher price, so I turned up handing out over to those Split Lips. " The Alien summarized delivering John another mystery. Why are the Elites hunting Spartans?

"Aren't you a nice person?"

"Indeed. Now jump already!" The Alien insisted. John willed himself off the side of the Prowler...

John instinctively rolled into a ball position. His Armour instantly started gathering heat fast as soon as he fell out of the Prowlers gravity well. John felt his skin blister and prick as the heat boiled him inside his Armour. John felt heat building inside his helmet... it didn't black out long after that.

* * *

><p>"Chief! Chief! Dammit! Are you ever going to stop trying to get yourself killed!" Cortana shouted. John felt his vision come back to him... he lay in a small self dug crater in the middle of what seemed like quite a pleasant forest. It seemed like the pine forests on Reach... John shook his mind clear of the place that no longer existed.<p>

"I'm here, Cortana." John groggily replied as he raised himself up. He quickly recovered and rolled onto his stomach. John clutched his chest in pain. A few jostled bones, nothing he had dealt with before. Ribs were common to break...

John coughed up blood all over the insides of his visor. Cortana gave a sighing sound.

"I see that you survived your little trip wonderfully?" Cortana joked. John simply tore off his helmet and coughed up the last of his blood onto the forest floor. Another mistake, taking your helmet off in a unknown zone: but John didn't see any Covenant with Beam Rifles; so he guessed this was an exception.

"You know..." John slid his helmet back on. "were we are? You get any data from that Alien ship?" John asked.

"They are actually called the Kinarthri actually, but Humans simply nicknamed them Spinners for some wacky reason. And yes: we are on the surface of the Colony of Athcios. Human population Nine Hundred thousand. Nice place from the looks of the Geographical data.

"I know where I am..." John pushed himself back up onto his feet. "I just want to know where the hell I'm suppose to go?" John looked around. At least five Mountain peaks formed in a Mountain range nearby, and John spotted multiple clearings south of his Landing area. He looked for any signs of Civilization, yet spotted none.

"The Spinners dropped us somewhere in the lower northern hemisphere, I can confirm that... along with Geographical samples..." Cortana worked away. "If those Mountains over there are the Jimmy Ranges... a city should be just north of them. It's called Heston." Cortana told him.

"Thanks for the info..." John began to make his crawl/ walk to civilization. He simply dragged himself along as he trekked through the forest, scattering wildlife in his advance.

Cortana frowned inside her virtual holding place within the MINJOIR Armour. John simply trampled bushes and crushed anything standing in his way as he waded through the forest, heading north.

"You seem in a bad mood..." Cortana spoke.

"Why yes, I am. People tend to do that when they find out everyone they ever knew are dead." John simply replied. Cortana sighed.

"I know what you mean John." The AI used his first name, something he still hadn't gotten use to. "I know what your feeling. You knew we wouldn't ever get back to the UNSC in years-

"We came back in centuries. And only because he hitched a ride with some Alien Pirates. Cortana. Everyone. Is. Dead. Don't you understand what that means to me?" John spat.

"I know-

"You know nothing about me, Cortana. You think you know everything, but you don't." John blurted out. Cortana sighed again.

"Please, John. I'm as disappointed as you are."

" 'Disappointed' doesn't even start to begin what I'm feeling, Cortana. I'm... broken."

"How?"

"My Spartans... they were everything I lived for. I carried on even when I was knee deep in Flood in some forsaken alien space city because I fought for them. They were still out there when we were at the Ark and I left them..."

"John. That was centuries ago. The Covenant War ended. They probably moved on." Cortana explained.

"Exactly. They moved on and left me behind. I'm still here, living. I'm still here fighting. There gone, but I'm still here..."

"What would you of preferred? Would you of liked to have died at the Ark when the Portal collapsed?" Cortana responded.

"Actually: yes. Cause if I had died there, nothing would of changed except no one would have to worry about me floating through space forever. If they could just slap me in a coffin and get over it; that would be better. I would of wanted people to know that I'm dead... not floating through space with only a AI for company. Now I'm here. In some distant future. What am I going to do here, Cortana? Build a time Machine?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic, John. I know the situation is quite... dire. But we shouldn't be complaining..." Cortana suddenly noticed John stop in his tracks. "What is it?"

"I just wondered why I was heading North." John mused. "Why I should go back at all." He gave a short laugh as if all the time in Cryo had driven him off the deep end. "Seriously: After four centuries, I just walk back in the front door and act like nothings changed? Cortana! It's been four damned centuries. I'll be damned if the UNSC is still operating. What am I suppose to do with myself?"

"We could always find those other Spartans we heard about..." Cortana spoke. John froze.

"From the very unreliable source?"

"If any Spartans are alive, doesn't it give you a sense of purpose to find them? I mean: they may not be your Spartans, but their Spartans all the same." Cortana replied.

"Your right... I think their still might be something in this future for me..." John continued his walk.

After what seemed half an hour, John managed to pull himself to the top of one of the five Mountain peaks. As Cortana foretold: A city lay in the valley beneath. It didn't look all that different than the Cities on Reach, except this city had seemed to expand out from some kind of rural town. Vast Skyscrapers spiked out of the City Sprawl at random as if buildings were allowed to be built at random. John immediately started his way, walked back down the mountain.

It was in another hour it took for John to find a road leading into the City. John paid no heed as he passed by the first people he had seen in centuries. They stared, they just simply stared in the Spartans direction.

They obviously had never seen a Spartan in MINJOIR Armour before. But this wasn't that staring in awe of what passed them; this was the staring of 'What the hell is that thing?'

John simply strode down the sidewalk, simply brushing people into buildings by his simple presence. Anyone walking on the footpaths today simply glided onto the roads or out of the way. A young five year old boy gazed in wonder as the green armored titan passed before his mother hushed him away. John passed the first Government official he had seen in this city: a mid aged man wearing a large vest spotting:

_Colonial Security_

The man simply dropped his coffee cup as John passed him, too shocked to act. He wouldn't be good to ask for directions, so John simply continued on. As he got into more denser area's, the problem became more apparent. He seemed to cause mass exodus of the people onto the roads as he passed through. John looked desperately for some symbol that he knew.

The UNSC or ONI symbols. Neither was apparent. Large banners flung from the street corners:

_United Colonial Affairs. Protecting the future of Humanity..._ the banner displayed a eagle flying, two planets under it's wings. John didn't have time to ponder the advertisement, as four Security Officers in orange vests approached him. They all had a hand on their holsters, and John didn't blame them. The first and seemingly most bravest of them approached. A large crowd had gathered around the spectacle. The crowd grew so big that it drew people out of the buildings to stare. A large crowd of maybe a thousand had literally blockaded the street. The Security Officer finally gathered his voice to speak.

He didn't sound that brave. John towered over him by a head. He must of felt like someone addressing a grizzly bear which somehow walked itself into the heart of the city.

"I have no idea who you are. But I'm afraid I'm going to have ask you to follow me back to the Security Station?" the terrified officer mustered his voice. John raised his hands, doing a universal flat palm gesture.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm just looking for a place." John told him. The Security Officers looked unconvinced. A new dozen officers pushed through the crowd and started heading towards him. They had called back up. John simply ignored their approach. He was looking for the UNSC... so going with these law officers would help.

"I'm afraid... " The Officer replied to John, obviously summarizing that the being in front of him deferentially was not human. John towered over him by nearly a quarter. John wondered if everyone just got smaller, or he got larger..."That I'm going to have to take you into custody." The Officer spoke. John continued to keep his hands in gesture.

"OK. I don't want to cause anyone, any trouble." John spoke.

"Then would you come with me please?" The Officer asked him; surprised by his lack of resistance.

"I'll come." John replied. The four Officers exchanged a nervous glance with each other before leading him away. The dozen or so Officers, John had seen earlier, started driving away the crowd as the Officers lead him down towards a building. The large black glass Skyscraper simply bore the Acronym:

CS. John assumed it stood for the name he saw on the Officer's vest. Colonial Security. John had never heard of the organization before.

As the Officers finally dragged John through the crowd and down the streets. Many of crowd dispersed back to what ever they were doing before. Others actually glanced around street corners, wondering at what they had just seen. John looked at the many Banners strung alongside the Street as they entered the avenue where the CS building was located. He looked over them.

_Join the Colonial Marines! Defend your Home World against the off world threat! _

_BE AWARE! BE SAFE! BE SECURE! Report any suspicious activity in your local district.  
><em>

_The United stands a bulwark against the terrors of the URF!_

John recognized the last poster, kind of regretting he did. URF stood for United Rebel Front... John guessed that some things never changed. The Security Officers lead him inside the large building, into quite a large lobby area. This wasn't the local Station, but it seemed to be the headquarters of the organization itself. The eldest Officer in the lobby, a old man who looked his eighties glared at both John and the dozen Officers escorting him with utter surprise.

"Christ the Lord! Where the hell did you find him!" The seiner officer asked. The junior officer who had originally been brave enough to take John into custody, stepped forward.

"We found him walking down Blue Stone Avenue, causing quite a stir, commissioner." The Officer addressed his superior. "We decided to take him back here... " the young officer glared into John's faceplate, wondering if what was behind it looked remotely human or even if it were organic at all.

"Well... I'll get Captain Parkinson down from Intelligence. I wonder what ONI will have to say about this..." The Commissioner scrutinized John. John however, was joyed to have finally found something he remembered was still here; even if that something was ONI. Perhaps they still contained records on what happened to his Spartans... some closure would be nice.

"Well... I hope you call those Spooks soon. I want to know why we have a god damned... Spartan here." the junior officer stammered.

"I came on my own, Sir." John addressed the Officer. The Commissioner was taken aback.

"He speaks?"

"Yes Sir. He said he was looking for a place. He didn't tell us where." The Officer replied. John simply had enough of people acting like he didn't have a voice.

"I came looking ONI..." John told them. The two Security Officers seemed to look at him uneasily as if he had told them he was searching for the meaning of life...

"Well you're going to find ONI, real soon. I have no idea why you actually came 'looking' for Spooks but we'll find out when the Captain gets here..."

"Commissioner Howard, Officer Reynold. I see that you have found our new guest?" Captain Parkinson made his announced entrance; keeping up the good old tradition of Spooks popping out of no where. The Commissioner immediately eyed the Captain as he stepped between them. He had only just called for the Captain a minute ago... the ONI spook seemed too close for comfort.

"Yea, He came right in our front door." the young Officer the Captain had identified as Reynold spoke. The Captain simply walked up and scrutinized John.

"I monitored his progress the second we noticed him entering City Boundaries. A Spartan presence here is of considerable interest to ONI-" John spoke again.

"I came on my own, Captain." John addressed the ONI officer. "I got spat up here and I walked all the way from the other side of those mountains." John made a gesture back the way he came. "I simply walked in and good Officer Reynolds here took me in. " John told him. He was still a part of ONI's SpecWar Programs, therefore: Captain Howard was his superior and was to be treated with said respect of command.

"And why did you come here?" The ONI officer questioned curiously.

"I came to report, Sir. I haven't for the last four centuries..." The ONI Officer gave him a bewildered look.

"Commissioner. You scramble his brains on one of those Stun Bats there? Or is he talking any sense?" Captain Parkinson questioned. John interrupted again.

"Just look up 117, Master Chief Petty Officer in your data banks. If ONI hasn't done an spring cleaning while I was gone; it should be there." John explained. The ONI officer seemed to look down to his Data Pad disbelievingly. He clicked into the Data Archive and looked for it... John's enhanced vision allowed him to see Parkinson's data Pad as if he were standing right next to him. He saw the results: it was blank.

The ONI Officer looked back up to him.

"I see nothing." The ONI Officer dismissed.

"Try a general search." John recommended. The ONI Officer gave him a glare. Unless the entire Covenant War just blew over everyone's heads, there had to be an old news article left in the massive roams of the system. John remembered the camera's back on Cairo Station as Lord Hood greeted the Survivors of Alpha Halo and Reach...

The ONI Officer typed it in and searched away... only to glare up at the faded '117' imprinted on the top of the Master Chief's helmet.

"No... not THE Master Chief?" The ONI Officer muttered. Officer Reynolds folded his arms.

"You're kidding. I thought that was just a myth. Some kids story?" The Officer questioned. John was immediately offended by the Officers reaction... or maybe that was everyone's only glimpse of it today. After all: The Covenant War was an era best forgotten.

"You got to be kidding me. Your lying. Even Elites don't live that long! You got to be wrong." The Commissioner dismissed it.

"The Captain is right. I've been in Cryo the last few centuries. I only got thawed out a day ago." John explained. The Captain continued to stare dumbstruck as he scrolled down through his data pad. Officer Reynolds simply watched on. The Commissioner started shaking his head.

"After all this time. You come back. Right back here?" The Commissioner spoke. "Reynolds is that kind of history guy... but I damn remember the stories about the Master Chief! I thought it was some crazy tale myself..." The old Commissioner looked over the massive Titan that stood before him with a new found respect.

"I'm just wondering if all the old stories are true..." Reynolds muttered. John had no idea how history had chosen to portray him, but he was sure a few stories could be false. Not all stories following a legend were true...

"I arrived on Arhcios and came here to see if I could find any UNSC..."

"Damn! He really is the Master Chief!" The Captain breathed.

"And I'm Cortana thank you very much, Captain." Cortana broke the silence which had fallen over her since they entered the city. Cortana had most likely entered the networks; bathing up information like sunlight. Cortana found it wonderful to have new knowledge. AI's fed themselves upon learning. Eventually they would gorge themselves to death on their food...

The Captain instantly stared at the Chief's helmet.

"You still have the Cortana AI?" The Captain questioned.

"Yes Sir. In good condition." John replied.

"Much better condition than you." Cortana smirked. The Captain was taken aback by the AI's quirkiness.

"Does she usually act like this?"

"All the time, Sir." John responded. The Captain turned back to the Two Security Officers.

"I think you can depart now Commissioner Howard, Officer Reynold. I think I'll take the Master Chief back to ONI headquarters downtown." The Captain dismissed them. With a glare, the Security Officers departed. The Captain turned back to the Master Chief.

"I just need to make sure of a few things..." The Captain interfaced with his data pad for a second before turning back to him. "I think ONI will overjoyed to hear of this, as will everyone else concerned." the Captain told him. John smirked at the irony of ONI being happy to see him.

"I came here to report, Captain. Though I don't have much to say, I just have a few questions."

"I believe you do. Come. Delta Center is only down the street from here..." The Captain gestured towards the door. John followed the Captain down the street to a nearby building which held the eye inside the Pyramid logo John all to happily _(Or unhappily in most memories) _ remembered. It was ONI which had funded the original Spartan Program. John found the ONI building low tune. It simply wasn't a place people visited too often. Stacks of papers littered shelves and dozens of paper pushers rushed by; giving John strange glares.

The Captain eventually showed him into a new room. It simply housed a data projector and table including chairs. Records of some local operations were flung all over the long dark timber table which the Captain quickly cleared up before the Chief could glance at them.

"This is our debriefing room... not to shabby if you ask the staff. Just our local base of operations in this sector." The Captain took a seat at the end of the table and motioned for the Chief to take his own chair. John simply shook his head.

"I prefer to stand, Sir."

"Suit yourself, Chief." The Captain spoke. " but back to before: you obviously aren't up to speed with current events?"

"Other than the URF is still around and someone is bent on fighting them, no." John finished. The Captain sighed.

"I have no idea how I put this Chief, but I'll give you the short version of what happened in the last few centuries: Earth and the Inner Colonies went poof! And everything went all downhill after there." The Captain blurted out. John simply didn't apprehend what he just heard. Earth had fallen?

"When did this happen?" John quickly asked.

"It was only a rough six years after the Covenant War was said to end... we seemed to have accomplished a lot in that time. The Outer Colonies that we had... we banded together to form the United Colonies. Something to give the old UNSC a legacy... Then the URF buzzed in from their asteroids and every things been hell since. With the entire Galaxy breathing down our neck, the last few Centuries have been rough... nothing we couldn't weather. You coming back..." The Captain trailed deep off into thought.

"You think I can help you somehow?" John asked.

"That would be the initial thought of the minds of the high up brass. They would want to know if somehow, even that Armour technology! With Earth and Inner Colonies: we lost everything including Shielding. Having our Scientists rediscover it would be a break through that could stop our Technological De-evolution..."

De-evolution?" The Master Chief asked curiously. The Captain drew another sigh.

"A lot of our best Technology is simply relics left over from the UNSC. It keeps slowly breaking down as we use them. There just isn't anyone smart enough to crack them before the Tech expires. Many think were suffering some kind of shortage of talented people. More sensible people will point it to the first Technology we lost: The AI's."

"You no longer have AI's?" Cortana asked curiously.

"No. The AI's simply fused out either from mechanical failure or rampancy. Without the Technological Base of the Inner Colonies; no one ever built anymore. They were all deleted before anyone had a shot at recreating one. I'm sure the URF still runs with AI's... and admittedly better Technology. Those Rebels were always use to working off nothing..." The Captain broke his rant off. John just wanted to cut to chase of his questions.

"Captain. I've been hearing a lot about Spartans since I came back. Does the 'United Colonies' field a Spartan unit?" John asked. The Captain gave him a curious glance.

"No, Master Chief. As matter of fact: your the only Spartan who has interacted with us in a century now. They tend to keep to themselves." The Captain replied, completely driving John insane with more questions. They keep to themselves? The only Spartan?

"Could you clarify that? You haven't interacted with a Spartan in a century?"

"Yes. We don't know where they base themselves or how they operate at all. All I know is that they keep far distance from the United Colonies. If they are spotted, they keep well distance of us. Our Scouts have sometimes seen them pick fights with the Elites... but little else. That's why everyone in this city instantly got drawn to you going walking down their street. Seeing a Spartan just ain't normal" The Captain told him. John thought of another question.

"Who are these 'Spartans'? Who do they work for?"

"Nobody I suppose. Sometimes they steal our ships from our outer docks, a damned menace to security if you ask me. All they do is raid us... steal supplies then disappear again. With the Elites and the URF charging around; it's impossible to focus on the little nibbles like that. These attacks just aren't numerous enough for High Command to take notice. People are getting killed.."

"They kill people out there?" The Master Chief asked softly.

"Sure. All the time. Anyone who gets in their way as matter of fact. We have no idea where they came from, but they seem to hang around the Glasslands most of the time.."

"What's these 'Glasslands?"John's mind riddled with another question.

"That's what we call the large part of space that simply is glass. They say the Covenant wiped them out with some kind of energy weapon..." The Captain scrutinized. "but all there is now is glass. It's basically everyplace that use to be considered UNSC territory. If I were in charge of the hunt, I would say the Spartans make bases in the glass planets. Just ain't no one there to see anything." The Captain spoke as if it where a job he was long passed up on.

Other questions called John's attention. "The Elites? You got a problem with them too?"

"Sure. Depends on the Century. Some times they lay off, some times they come crashing through the wall. The Elites blame humanity for the destruction of their home-world . Last major attack the Elites attempted was at a Colony at the edge of of territory, eighty years ago. After two months our fleet drove them away. Our relationship with them has been a fluctuating one ever since the Fall. Sometimes they're happy to trade, sometimes they want to kill us all. Quite unpredictable creatures..." The Captain finished. John couldn't believe what he had heard from this ONI officer... He talked to Cortana privately within his helmet.

"Is what he said, true? I still can't believe all this..."

"I knew all this since we entered the city boundaries and I overwhelmed the City's network... disappointing. Most UNSC cities at least have a dumb AI posted on them. All I found here was a text based program... primitive." Cortana confirmed it. "Everything the Captain told you is true... well as true as true gets."

"I know we aren't the UNSC Chief, but we are still the uniform face of Humanity. And ONI is still tagging along." The Captain spoke. "I sent a message to Admiral Kord the second you showed up. He's the Head of Section Two and he'll figure out what we're going to do with you..." The Captain looked down at his data pad.

"With all respect, Captain: I came back to find my fellow Spartans. If I can't find them, I guess I'm going to have to find these Spartans you're talking about." The Master Chief replied. The Captain frowned.

"No UC ship has ever gone on that pursuit and returned to tell the tale. Hell, even when we send Stealth Ships on far range recon, they manage to pick them out. What makes you think..." The Captain dismissed his own sentence. "Of course. If your record still stands: I guess you'll just bust right in there without a problem?" The Captain glanced down at his service record:

_Battles Of Simga Octimus, Reach, Alpha Halo, Delta Halo, Earth and the Ark. _

"I'll see what I can do, Sir" John replied. "I want to find more about these Spartans."

"I can guarantee you can't find any more information from me. Or anyone in UC as matter of fact. I told you basically everything we know."

"Does ONI still have the Rosters from the Spartan Program?" John asked.

"I'm not entirely sure... you'll have to ask Admiral Kord. I'm sure he'll be happy to release that infomation to you, after all the service you have done Humanity." the Captain replied.

"Where is ONI based? Captain?" Cortana asked curiosly as if she couldn't find that infomation herself.

"ONI still resides within it's mobile command Base: Point Of No Return. It tours UC space at random, it's exact location never really present. Most people argue that it's the most powerful ship left in the UC, especially since after the last Marathon Cruiser was guttered in the battle of Tylos." The Captain explained. John could blankly remember the Point Of No Return... he never thought said place was a Starship.

"Thank you, Captain." The Master Chief saluted.

"You can wait here. The Admiral himself just happens to be in Orbit. He'll shuttle down in an hours time." The Captain got up of his chair and strolled over to the door."and if there is anything you need, Chief."

"I'll be fine, Thanks sir." John allowed himself to try and relax into one of the chairs. The Captain departed. John half attempted to keep his weight off it, but then that made him feel like he was squatting rather than sitting. John finally relaxed fully back into the chair, which groaned under the weight of his Armour. He held though, allowing him a moment of peace. John took the time to process over all he had heard...

Earth and it's strongest Colonies are gone; along with it the UNSC. In response, the Outer Colonies formed into the United Colonies. Somehow, there was still Spartans... who appeared to be nothing than renegades.

John wondered who these Spartans were. Defintelly no Spartan he ever knew. Are they even Spartans? What led the United Colonies to classify them as such? The answers he got here were as crpytic as the ones he had received from the Spinner Leader. It left many gaps unfilled.

Who ever these Spartans were, John vowed to find them...

* * *

><p><strong>So the path is set. Thanks for the ton of reviews, guys! <strong>

**The questions still remain: Who are these Spartans? What happened to Earth? What happened after the Covenant War ended?**


	3. Chapter III: New Purpose

**Chapter III: New Purpose  
><strong>

* * *

><p>John snapped off a salute as Admiral Kord entered the room followed by his two subordinates and Captain Parkinson. The other unidentified two seemed to be a Rear and Vice Admiral.<p>

"Please, Chief. Sit. We would like to get this meeting underway." The Vice Admiral spoke and motioned for him to sit. The Rear Admiral continued to scrutinize John as he sat down. Admiral Kord simply took a seat at the head of the table. Kord looked like he was far beyond the standard retirement age. His hair was a light gray and skin was wrinkled heavily.

**"**Master Chief." The Admiral began. "You would already know that I am Admiral Harvest Kord. My two friends here are Vice Admiral Willdon and Rear Admiral Danial's." The Admiral introduced himself and his two sub commanders. "And you have already met Captain Parkinson, I believe?" The Admiral questioned rhetorically**. **

"That is right, Sir." John responded. The Admiral gave the Captain a glance.

"When Captain Parkinson told me that he had found the Master Chief, I thought he had drunk to wrong coffee dis-morning. But amazingly, he was right. It's nice to see you back from the brink, Chief." The Admiral nodded.

"Thank you, Admiral." John nodded in return.

"Captain Parkinson told us that your looking for Spartans." Vice Admiral Wildon spoke. "More specifically: the ones hiding within the Glass Lands."

Not specifically Sir. Any Spartans in general." John answered. The Admiral shook his head.

"These Spartans have caused us a lot of trouble in last centuries, Chief. There hasn't been any logged interaction between a Human and a Spartan which hasn't been exchange of bullets in a century." The Rear Admiral explained. Master Chief frowned. The Admiral's didn't even consider the Spartans anything close to human.

"I would like to know more about these Spartans, Sir. What made you classify them as Spartans?" John questioned. The Admirals exchanged a curious glance.

"There as Spartan as we've ever known. ONI recognizes their gear as Mark IV Semi-Powered Infiltration Armour, SPI for short. They are taller, stronger and far more faster than anything we've seen. The ONI databases have limited knowledge on everything else however..." The Admiral muttered uncertainly. "And they are very ferocious... in that animal kind of sense**. **I personally witnessed one of our Destroyers high jacked at Gaphlos. They tore our Marines apart with the their bare hands..." Rear Admiral Danial's replayed the unpleasant memory in his head. The Master Chief frowned.

These Spartans were attacking the United Colonies. Said action could result in heavy retaliation as soon as the UC got a hand free. John wanted to find these Spartans.

"Sirs. I request permission to find these Spartans. Try and stop them attacking the United Colonies." The Master Chief replied. The Admirals exchanged another worried glance. Admiral Kord spoke again.

"This is what we were afraid of Chief. How can we be certain that you won't join these Spartans once you find them? I mean: they are your own species after all." The Admiral explained. John frowned.

"My duty is to Humanity, Admiral. If these Spartans are rouge and attacking unprovoked: I'll do my best to stop them, for their own sakes." John replied. The Admiral's looked half convinced. That wasn't the only thing they had a problem about.

"Our next problem with letting you charge off into the Glass Lands is this: The technology in your suit alone could turn the tide of this war in the Colonies favor. We need to-

"I can transfer all the Suit Schematics as well as well as the AI layouts to you, Admiral; without needing to take apart the suit." Cortana spoke for the first time in the meeting. "I can give you the direct instructions for the creative process in which AI's are created. You don't need to spend years hoping to reproduce the MINJOIR system." Cortana explained. Admiral Kord nodded.

"Very well, Cortana. That would solve our second problem. I guess there is no reason... why we should not grant your request." Admiral Kord spoke with hesitation.

"Nonsense! He'll betray us as soon as he leaves UC space!" Rear Admiral Danial's discipline broke. "I've seen these Spartans, Admiral. There animals. You can't be serious about trusting this freak!"

"Shut your mouth, Danial's! He deserves respect. Even from you. This so called 'freak' saved humanity from extinction.." Vice Admiral Wildon interrupted.

"It's a story he's just playing to his advantage! Do you have any proof! Of this 'Covenant?'" The Rear Admiral questioned. John actually found the Rear Admiral's ignorance quite amusing for a second, but he realized that it was no laughing manner.

"Shut you mouth this instance, Danial's. Or I'll bust you back down to Ensign before you can speak." Admiral Kord growled. Danial's swung one final scrutinizing glance at the Chief before turning back.

"I'm just saying that we can't be sure we can trust it."

"Him, Rear Admiral. I'm warning you." Kord growled again.

"You know what! No! I haven't served in the United Colonies Navy for all these years to knee-tow to this animal!" Rear Admiral Danial's shot up onto his feet and pointed straight at John. "I'd rather die before I forgive any Freak for what they've done! If Lord-

"Lord Nero knows of this, and I'm sure he's on our side on this as well." Kord growled. "And you: Rear Admiral: show the same discipline as an animal. Consider yourself demoted to-

"Fuck yourself Kord! Go fuck yourself!" Danial's drew his side arm, a M5D Pistol from it's over sized holster. John knew the weapon well. A specialist Side Arm that had been stocked aboard the Pillar Of Autumn. The massive Magnum's rounds could crack a Grunt's skull in half. The second the Rear Admiral even laid his hand on the holster, John had bolted into action.

He vaulted over the meeting table and struck his massive armored fist into the side of Danial's hand. The weapon went flying out of Danial's hand and across the room. John heard a sick snap as the bones inside Danial's hand were obliterated. Danial's instantly dropped to the floor, screaming in pain as blood splattered out. John could see the bones sticking out of the Rear Admiral's thumb. John backed away, shocked by his own overreaction...

Eight Jet Black armored Soldiers, highly resembling ODST's burst into the room. The ODST's instantly trained their MA5B Assault Rifles on John. Vice Admiral Wildon had ducked under the table. Admiral Kord simply sat still, frowning in his direction as if he expected it.

"Not him, you Idiots." Kord told the ODST's. He pointed towards Danial's rolling in pain on the floor, flopping like a fish out of water. "Him. Get the bastard out of here." Kord ordered. The ODST's hesitantly dragged Danial's out of the room, leaving a long streak of blood across the carpet. The ODST's gave John a scrutinizing look as they went. Wildon slowly emerged back up. Kord simply sighed.

"Forgive the Rear Admiral, Chief. He isn't much a fan. He lost many of hid men to these Spartan Raiders. Never got over it. I knew he was going to crack one day..." Kord spoke. Captain Parkinson simply remained silent for the entire meeting, watching the tension fold out.

John sighed as he lowered himself, back uneasily into his chair. "I'm sorry if-

"Danial's would of killed me if he got a chance, Chief. I should be thanking you." Admiral Kord breathed.

"I strongly... suggest we let the Master Chief carry out his mission to the Glass Lands. Simply putting him back in public eye is going to create some very sensitive problems. " Parkinson spoke. "And we already got enough on our plate to last us a life time. The UC simply doesn't need this."

"I agree with the Captain..." Wildon snapped out of his shock. John could tell in his tone, he simply wanted to get rid of the Spartan after what he had seen. "If the Chief has a chance of stopping those Raiders, it would get rid of another problem. As long as we got those schematics, it's a win-win..." Wildon breathed.

Admiral Kord sighed. "We'll grant you a small ship to take out to the Glass Lands, Chief. If you can find anyway to convince those Spartans to stop their attacks, it would be mighty helpful. In the meantime; we could use those Schematics."

"I'm already transferring them to the ONI data base now." Cortana replied. Admiral Kord gave a weak smile.

"Then we'll find you a small shuttle, or Corvette... then you can get out of UC space..."

* * *

><p>John looked over the 'Mighty Blow'. The ship was deferentially not any where it's prime. Far from it in fact: John could swear that this ship hadn't even been touched since the twenty sixth century. This ship however, would get him to these 'Glass Lands'. The ship sat gloomily in the dusty hanger bay, long unattended. John just hoped it could fly.<p>

He hit the green button at the bottom of the ship and a ramp descended. The Mighty Blow was a Hell Flier Class Shuttle. Kind of a Military Variant of one. It had the large body of a civilian transport yet had the sleek design of a Long Sword Fighter... according to the Admiral it housed one of the UNSC's latest Slip Space Drive as well as point defenses. John had spotted the old 50mm Chain-guns strapped to the bottom of the ship. They would be handy for defending against unshielded single ships.. but that was roughly it.

John quickly noted that the interior was like a Long Sword as well. He quickly entered the Cockpit and slid Cortana into the interference. Cortana's blue Avatar popped up on the Ship's display.

"Not bad... definitely isn't that shabby as it looks. Should get us to where we need to go..." Cortana started working away.

"Can we at least take off?" John asked.

"Sure... I'm heating up the engines now. I'll fly this thing out of here. You don't need to worry about a thing... hm. I see they did take my advice of new Slip Space calculations. The Ship's Engine seems quite advanced..."

"I'll hear about your schematic's later, Cortana. Just fly us out of here." John ordered. Cortana quickly thrusted the Mighty Blow's engines and it sped out of the Hanger Bay it had rested lonely in for decades. The Ship quickly ascended and sped through the atmosphere. John could spy Orbital Defense platforms and a series of Frigates orbiting the planet.

"First thing first: Where are we off to? These Glass Lands seem pretty extensive..."

"Show me a map." John responded. Cortana brought a standard Navigational star chart onto the display.

John noticed the map span around the location of Earth and Sol. Outwards, the map characterized space in the shades of blue and red. The red seemed to dwarf and surround the blue space by massive chunks.

"What does the blue and red stand for?" John quickly questioned.

"Blue is United Colonies Territory. Red stands for anything else: URF, Elites, whatever."

"Could you designate the other spaces more clearly?" John asked. Cortana worked away. The Red zones divided into new colors.

"OK. Red still is URF, Elite space is Purple, unknown in white and Independent in gray." Cortana told him. John eyed the purple space depicting Elite territory... maybe he still had some allies there... but as far as he was concerned: Elites didn't pack a five century life span. The Arbiter, John had fought alongside was most likely dead.

"Could you highlight former UNSC space?"

"Working..." a new green shade overlaid the rest. John finally spotted the planet he was looking for. Right in the heart of the Glass Lands: Reach

As he stared at it, the Planet highlighted and a description manifested in a Hologram.

_Reach: Status: Dead World._

John frowned as the painful memories of watching Covenant Warships circle the planet like sharks closing in for a meal. He remembered his fellow Spartans dying... But from Operation First Strike, he knew there was still unglassed area's of Reach remaining. They would be the perfect spot to begin his search.

"Set course to Reach, We'll start looking there." John ordered. Cortana glanced at the holographic map.

It's dead center in the Glass Lands. I could think of no better place." Cortana started charging the Slip Space Drive.

John had also requested the Spartan Roster from ONI's data base, and thanks to Captain Parkinson: he got it. The ONI spook didn't seem that bad after all...

John opened the file...

He knew what he was going to see. He saw it. Every last Spartan. MIA. He scrolled down and frowned.

_Spartan - John_

_Status: Missing In Action, 2552, Battle On Installation 00  
><em>

He then suddenly laughed. Guess so. Missing In Action. At least, unlike the others on this list, he was actually missing. He started flicking through the Service Records of the Spartans he wanted some closure on.

_Spartan - Will  
><em>

_Status: Missing In Action, 2552, Onyx. _John frowned at the last note on the status. Will have survived the battle of Earth, only to die in another battle the same year. John just hoped it wasn't the same for the rest of Blue Team...

_Spartan - Linda_

_Status: Missing In Action, 2558, Unknown. _John glared at the date stamp of 2558. The Captain had told him that Earth fell just six years after the Covenant War ended. It was nice to know that at least one Spartan survived the Covenant War. But it seemed the Great Downfall which had beset Earth had consumed her as well.

_Spartan - Frederic_

_Status: Missing In Action, 2556, Dosiac_. John remembered the Arbiter's talk during the Battle Of The Ark. The Arbiter had named Dosiac as the Brute Home world. John could his old friend meeting his end there... quite a saddening image. John remembered his friends... the simple fact that they were gone stung hard.

John closed Frederic's status and once again viewed the entire roster... how about Gray Team?

_Spartan- Mike_

_Status: Missing In Action, 2558, Unknown_ John quickly found the rest of Gray Team's status the same. He considered it long lengths, but...

_Spartan - Jeramey. _John searched the missing Red Team leader by his actual name. Had they ever come back from their mission on the Spirit Of Fire?...

_Status: Missing In Action, 2556, Dosiac_. John sighed and lowered his head. He found Douglas and Alice's went MIA in 2558. Then there was another Spartan, John knew he wanted to search for. His eye hovered over the name.

_Spartan- Kelly_

He simply couldn't bring himself to open it and see the date of death. Did she die before the end of the Covenant War? Along with Frederic and Jeramey on Dosiac? Or in the final year of 2558? John felt if his universe had died that year, and a terrible new one was born in it's place. John closed the Service Roster down...

He couldn't bring himself to see the death of the only people he ever cared for... he couldn't get over it. Who could?

John simply fell asleep in the Pilot's chair, hoping everything would blow over like a bad dream and he'd be back in 2552 again, coming back through the Portal...

He just couldn't find himself there...


	4. Chapter IV: In Route

**Chapter IV: In Route  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Could of watch me die?" <em>

_"What?"_

_"Could you, John? Would of sacrifice me to complete the mission?" Kelly asked._

"I would..." John didn't know the answer.

"You would what? Chief?" Cortana asked, popping his little dream. John shook his head. Cortana folded her arms.

"I don't know, Cortana. Anything useful to report?"

"Even with the advances in the engines, I still calculate that it will take us a week to get to Reach." Cortana estimated. "You may want to use one of the Cryo tubes-"

"I am never getting into one of those frozen coffins again, Cortana. The last time I did, I didn't get out for four centuries." John muttered. Cortana sighed.

"You going to keep up the attitude the entire trip?" Cortana questioned.

"What attitude?" John growled.

"Ever since the Ark, you've had a increasing grudge against me." Cortana replied. John gave the AI a stare.

"Well maybe you've changed in four centuries. Maybe you went rampant..."

"I am not Rampant!" Cortana thundered back. John's eyes simply shot up.

"You OK, Cortana?" John asked. He knew she was not OK. She was rampant, no doubt about it. Cortana sighed and relaxed again.

"You think I'm OK? I can't even control myself anymore...". That was dangerous. AI's weren't suppose to develop emotions, at least not to a level of open rage. John had seen AI's dislike both Human and other AI's, but those had always been within a programmed boundary. Some Military grade AI's went as far to start hating certain users. Many of those AI's were terminated soon after.

"I've already lost everyone else. Don't you go too." John spoke softly. The AI perked her head up. She smiled.

"So you do miss me..." Cortana's avatar disappeared. John sighed. Cortana had deferentially gone off the deep end, that was a hundred percent sure. Any AI in any other circumstance would of been terminated. Yet John didn't even have it in him to even consider shutting Cortana down. Not after all they had been through. John then noticed he had left his data pad in the Cockpit's Co-Pilot chair.

John quickly snatched the data pad back up and glanced at the screen. It was still on the Spartan Roster... John turned the device off and set it back down on top of the Main Control Panels.

"You found anymore information on what we're looking for?" John asked. Cortana's Avatar dimmed.

"Not many files in the ONI data base... there is this file: Ilulis encounter. It appears to be encrypted... "

"When has that ever stopped you?" John joked. Cortana quickly shredded the ONI firewalls and unencrypted the file.

"Interesting... this file dates back three centuries, 2620. It seems to detail... no." Cortana muttered.

"What is it?" John's curiosity perked.

"Nothing. But I did discover some footage from the Ilulis Orbital Station during a boarding by these Spartans. Would you like to view it?"

"I can't see why it wouldn't hurt to know what where up against. Play it on the main screen." John ordered. The main view faded away to black and the footage played.

* * *

><p><em>21:06:2620<em>

_Ilulis Orbital Installation: Kara_

_ Unknown entry in Docking Bay 17. Security Fire Team Bravo responding_

**_Play Log_**

_"This sucks, Sarge. Every time these stupid sensors go beep, that damned Shipping AI sends us out."_

_"Ain't nothing here. The entire Installation is automated. There isn't even air in here for crying out loud..."_

_"Shut up, Marines! You rather take a seat while the Innies steal our hard earned crop? Stay Sharp! They could be anywhere."_

_"I'm just saying, the sensors here have gone false alarm twenty times this month! The sensors are damned broken..."_

_"You can whine all you want, private. We still going to check this shit out."_

_ "Um... Sarge?"_

_"WHAT! Marine?"_

_"The door's broken..." _

_"Then brake it open, dammit! We can't brake it twice."_

_"Sarge! Contacts in Bay Twelve!... Under-... need."_

_"Just like the horror movies. Jacob! Take your squad and save Jekanan's arse!" _

_"The doors sealed! I can't get out!"_

_"You hear me marine! I don't care if your legs broken! Get moving!"_

_"Jekanan's signal is offline, sir. He's gone..."_

_"All cause puny little Tarik here couldn't bust open a door... move out of the way!" _

_"It's damned steel, Sarge. It won't budge!"_

_"Damn... you're right. Damn things sealed tight. This ain't good... contact the AI!"_

_"We've lost communications sir. We're on our own..."_

_"Fuck! There up here too! Twenty incoming!"_

_"Walt! Don't die on me. We're on our way!"_

_"No need! Here they come!"_

_"Fuck!"_

_"What are they?"_

_"Just shut up and fire your- ARR!"_

_**Log end**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Play it back at two minutes, fourteen." John asked. It was dead center in the middle of the camera shot. John scrutinized the footage. In a way, it reminded him of Private Jenkins footage back on Alpha Halo, a mysterious enemy being caught in seconds of camera footage before the bearer fell.<p>

The shot John had frozen it on had the camera tilted on a forty five degree angle. It was the only shot where the Marines attacker's were visible...

The Spartan wore some kind of weird Armour; it's dome like helmet reminiscent of the MINJOIR EVA variant. The Armour seemed old; it's paint job of a luminous green had faded away; leaving the Armor gray. It's plates seemed much less bulky and stream lined than the MINJOIR.

The Spartan held, what John recognized as a MA5K Assault Rifle, more a stream lined and cut down version of the much heavier MA5B variety. John frowned.

"Cortana. You still have records of any UNSC databases?"

"Never lost them. Though I have had to compress them to make room for the Halo data..."

"Transfer the Halo data over to the ship's mainframe. It's no longer relevant." John ordered. Cortana frowned. She had kept the Halo data around for ages, simply throwing it away would seem wasteful... though with the Halo's long gone and the UNSC nothing more than a pile of nuclear ash; there was simply no reason to keep them around.

"Transferring... There. I've offloaded all non-essential data."

"Open archives on UNSC equipment and munitions. Can you source that Armour?" John asked.

"I'm working on finding a match... there! Mark IV Semi-Powered Infiltration. Standard Armour for high level ONI agents and... Spartan III's." Cortana muttered.

"What? Three's?" John's curiosity perked.

"Yes... seems ONI commissioned another program sometime during the Covenant War without Doctor Halsey's knowing... they produced a lot of units. Around a thousand in fact. Three hundred each wave... the last and third Company: Gamma; was completed in 2552; the year the war ended." Cortana spoke. John processed the information... Spartan III? Another clue in this already complex tangle-web of a mystery.

"What happened to these Spartans?" John asked.

"There wasn't a full company deployment until Dosiac... at least one hundred casualties. The other two hundred disappear in 2558 just like all the other records. Where the attackers on the Ilulis Orbital Platform got that Armour though... I guess that's a mystery we have to figure out ourselves." Cortana explained. John considered the explanations...

"Any theory's?" John asked. Cortana's avatar streamed with data.

"I can calculate over seven hundred scenario's in which this Armour could of fallen into their hands. I can cut that down into three, more logical answers:

Either one: These Spartans are operating for the United Rebel Front.

Two: The Spartans are working with another organization yet to be identified by the United Colonies or..."Cortana stopped. John growled. This was getting all to frequent. AI's weren't meant to pause.

"Or what?" John asked after Cortana's sudden stop. Cortana resumed.

"Or Doctor Halsey's theory on sub-species development came true... "

"Sub Species what? Is this some of Doctor Halsey's work? Can you tell me what it is?"

"Negative, even I can not access that information. Doctor Halsey has seemed to delete it. But I seem to still associate this with it... strange."

"Can't you remember?" John asked.

"I can not remember something that is no longer in my log. There are many times I spent with Doctor Halsey mysteriously missing. She safeguards her work well. I believe the memories are still there... just the Doctor has stopped me from accessing them. " Cortana explained.

"Could you at least attempt to explain it to me in your own words?" John asked. Cortana folded her arms.

"I could have a shot at it, but it definitely will be only far fetched theory."

"Do it." John ordered.

"The words seem to conjure the theory that: the Spartans; genetically different than the rest of Humanity, would become their own species over three generations of isolation from any other gene's... it makes perfect sense. All beings we have met so far, refer to them as Spartans; never associating that name with Humans. I can believe-

"Slow down. What?"

"I simply believe that their is a quite substantial possibility that these Spartans we are looking for could be the decedents of the Gamma Company I mentioned earlier... it would fit perfectly. The SPI Variant they utilized by the Spartan III's bolsters Augmentative enhancements like your MINJOIR; essentially only a Spartan could use them. The MINJOIR requires bolstered reaction time to successfully utilize without killing yourself. These Spartans must of genetically inherited those traits, bolstering their reaction time to a level where they can use the SPI Armour. " Cortana explained.

"If they did descend from the Spartan III's, then why doesn't any other information on ONI's network note this? Certainly-

"The United Colonies only regained Point Of No Return in 2624 when they found it guttered but still intact over Bataris along with a destroyed UNSC Fleet. This data that the United Colonies reincarnation of ONI posses is only a fraction of what they salvaged from the UNSC. There are still many gaps and missing information in what I have."

"So your willing to support this third 'Theory' of yours?" John questioned.

"Compared alongside the others... I round a sixty six percent chance. The human Gene pool was simply too depleted by ONI's Spartan III Program that the URF couldn't find enough candidates to last them. The Second Theory is still an even possibility... but I'd support the third theory." Cortana told him.

John's mind simply buzzed from Cortana's information release. She did have a fine theory, but it still left too many gaps and missing links. If the Spartan III's did survive the loss of the Inner Colonies and Earth, then why did they stay separate from the remaining Outer Colonies? Why did they choose to isolate themselves?

John looked back to the main screen where the image was still paused. He studied the Spartan on screen. Deferentially taller than a Human and bulkier too. This footage was dated back in 2620. That was a rough sixty years since Earth had fallen... Cortana's idea was well based, but it didn't link with the knowledge John knew. By 2620, these Spartans from Gamma Company (_Which he assumed where at least twenty years old by 2552_) would be somewhere around eighty. Whether they survived that long _(He had once overheard Cortana and Doctor Halsey theorize if the Spartan's Augmentations had shortened their life time; Theorize since no Spartan had ever grown old enough to die of natural causes_.) John didn't know.

If Cortana's theory was right: then the Spartan in the picture had to be Third or Forth generation descending. No one could ever tell age or even gender behind the golden face-plates of Power Armour. And it didn't explain why these Spartans are raiding UC space. John simply cut too many holes in Cortana's theory for it to be possible. He had to go with the Second Theory presented... the third one was just ridiculous.

"I'd go with the second one... your third Theory seems a bit... unbelievable."

"I still hold it as an ample theory. Though all three are theory until proven." Cortana responded. John simply kept his gaze to the main screen. These Spartan Raiders were still to much a mystery. John closed down the recording and the main screen returned to showing the darkness of space. John sighed as he contemplated the long trip... maybe Cryo didn't seem so bad...

They said you couldn't dream in Cryo. With the body frozen, brain activity was minimal... John remembered he heard Doctor Halsey refer to subliminal training in Cryo once. Images... John shook his head. He thought he had dreamed. He had dreamed over the four centuries he spent floating through the vacuum of space. He dreamed some wonderful things, and some terrible things as well. John had all but forgotten those dreams over the course of the last few days. He remembered a certain horror from them however...

"OK. Cortana. Prep a Cryo pod. Lets just get this over with..." John stood up from the chair and walked out of the cockpit.

"Doing so... OK. There should be a Cryo Pod waiting. Just go to the Cryo room-

"I know where I'm going." John walked down the ship's corridor before turning into the Cryo chambers. Eight silver metaled Cyro Tubes hanged from the wall. One was open. John sighed as he stepped inside.

"You sure you should keep wearing that suit during Cryo?" Cortana asked.

"Stopped me getting Freezer Burn from four centuries worth of these things. I think it's much better if I stay suited up." John replied as he settled back in the pod. The door started slowly shutting.

"Lets just hope we don't have to wait four centuries this time..." Cortana mused.

"A week?"

"A week until we get to Reach, yes. You have no idea how far away we are, but this new Engine Technology is wonderful. It's just like the Covenant's..." Cortana stopped. John simply watched as the insides of the Cryo Tube became filled with gas and the world went hazy...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just remembered to attach an Author's note. I see that the Chapter size is diminishing... I'm sure it will spike up when we enter the next phase of this story. When I typed up Chapter 1, I really had no idea where this story was going. But now I've worked out a line of events, start to finish. I can promise you that at least two other Characters will return..<strong>

**Should hold my tong. Thanks for all the Reviews and Favorites anyway!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter V: Welcome To The Glass Lands

**Chapter V: Welcome To The Glass Lands  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Is it worth it to you, John?<em>" _Doctor Halsey questioned as John gripped the choice. If he delivered the report to ONI that Sergeant Johnson had survived the Flood... it would have dire ramifications on the man.  
><em>

_"Why do you want me to make this decision?" John responded uneasily. _

_"One last lesson. Something it's taken me my entire life to realize." Doctor Halsey sighed. "I'm giving you the chance to make the decision that I thought I couldn't make..." _

_"I'm giving you the choice to save a life." another voice spoke the unspoken words.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Reach... <em>

A lot had changed**. **The entire northern hemisphere had been miraculously... repaired... The south of the planet still was a wasteland... but a livable wasteland all the same.

"What is this, Cortana?" John growled. Cortana's Avatar folded her arms.

"Partial reconstruction. Terra Forming. In the short space of three years. Incredible. It seems they didn't finish though..." Cortana referenced to the still devastated southern equator.

"So... they re Terra Formed Reach?" John questioned as he gazed to the northern area's of the planet. Green...Blue. It looked like the very same Reach he had gazed upon so many centuries ago before the Covenant reduced it to ash...

"Yes. The entire northern hemisphere has been restored..." Cortana's expression gave away to a large frown. "It's livable. For now. Without a balanced hemisphere... there is a possibility that the planet's climate is still very hostile. Plasma storms, ash hail and all kinds of crazy conditions associated with partial Glassing. I recommend..." Cortana eyed John's MINJOIR suit. "Never mind..."

"Any signs of life? I mean: a base of operations?" John questioned.

"Reach's Orbital Satellites are long removed. I can't get a clear view of any of the surface. You'd have to hope to drop down there and find them by foot... I've detected several FOF (Friend Or Foe) tags in this system." Cortana spoke.

"Where?"

"There is one ship around the sun. Five are orbiting... one ground side." Cortana told him. "They're all Elite Ships. Unidentified transport ships, but one it orbit is a CSS Class Battle-cruiser." Cortana informed him. John watched as Cortana showed him to far distance images of the Battle-Cruiser... the Mighty Blow deferentially wouldn't even stand a seconds chance with it. It was best they kept in opposite Orbit. Though, those other ships might deploy Seraphs, and John doubted the Mighty Blow could even fend them off...

"Keep distance. I'm sure they won't be happy to see us... find a suitable spot. Drop me off somewhere in this region." John pointed to a mountainous area which sat between the habitable north and the devastated south. It was only eighty kilometers south from the ground side Friend Or Foe Tag.

"Roger, Chief. I'm pushing us up to maximum speed now..." John felt the craft pick up speed. They sped towards Reach's atmosphere. John got a glimpse of the orbiting Elite Fleet... they wouldn't leave their presence unnoticed for long, John was sure of it. The Mighty Blow quickly descended through Reach's atmosphere and quickly dropped speed as it prepared to pull up. John grabbed his MA5B Assault Rifle (he had lost his original one when he landed on Athcios, this one he took from the UC Armory there before he left.) He quickly picked up eight clips; making sure to shove one into his Rifle as he approached the exit.

Mighty Blow's ramp depressurized, as massive gusts of air blew out of the Mighty Blow. John felt the massive force slowly pulling him towards the edge... he quickly planted his feet and made sure he didn't have a preemptive exit.

"I'll return Mighty Blow to orbit and keep in the shadow of that Battle-Cruiser. Deploy a COM flare when you need pickup." Cortana told him. John nodded in approval.

"I'll try and not be long."

"I hope so." Cortana simply replied as the Mighty Blow skidded just above Reach's surface. John approached the edge and jumped...

It felt good to be home.

* * *

><p>"Ship Master Kalli! Unidentified Human Ship in orbit!" Sensor Officer J'hed reported.<p>

Ship Master Kalli raised his head as he scrutinized the display. Nothing could disturb their hunt here.

"A Cruiser? Is it a warship?" Kalli questioned.

"Negative, Master. It seems to be a shuttle of some sorts... a Corvette maybe?" The Sensor Officer seemed unsure. Kalli allowed himself to relax. The ship was too small to affect their operation here.

"Keep an eye on it. If it comes within range, blast it from the sky. But don't spare our time breaking for it." The Ship Master ordered.

His mission from the High Council would go as planned. No Human Heretic could interfere with their work...

The Prophets Will be done.

* * *

><p>John rolled as he hit the dirt with a thud. He quickly regained himself and stood up.<p>

John opened up his COM.

"You read me, Cortana?"

"Positive, Chief. Though I will have to break communications soon as I leave the atmosphere. Until you send out the COM beacon, you're on your own." Cortana replied, already being cut out by static.

"Roger. I'm going to start looking."

"Until-..." Cortana's voice cut out as the ash clouds still hovering in Reach's sky cut out communication. John frowned. A standard COM system should be able to punch through something as spread as ash... though the Covenant's Glassing may of caused an anomaly...

John surveyed his surroundings... to the north, over a few rolling hills sat a perfect Reach. He could see green grass and tall pine tree's... to the south he simply saw dirt. He really had dropped at the equator...the division between the Terra Formed north and the unfinished south was clear as color. John noticed a quite fierce looking storm; blowing north in his direction...

He hadn't planned on having to find shelter this early in his expedition... but by looking at those sharp Plasma blue lightening strikes descending out of the clouds with sharp cracks; this didn't seem like a storm he could wait out. John quickly started walking north.

It didn't take long for him to cross the vast sea of gray dirt between him and the northern region of Reach. He could easily hike the rest of the distance and investigate the ground side Elite ship.

John stepped back into the long grasses of Reach, as the sun cast a shadow down upon his back as it became afternoon. Memories of his childhood came back to mind... and those people who were no longer here. John quickly drove away those thoughts like they were annoying flies buzzing around his head. He wouldn't get anywhere by focusing on the past. John picked up the pace as the storm blew north at a new rapid pace. It wouldn't hit for... eight to twenty hours; give or take. But John didn't want to be in the open when it did. It looked way to large to move around... John noticed now noted that the storm stretched the entire southern horizon.

Just his luck, he arrives just as a Plasma Storm comes to sweep this area. But hopefully, the Elites had set up base here just for the presence for that climatological instability. The constant storms would give them perfect cover from any attentions. John quickly hiked across the landscape. It was Reach as he remembered it. It was vast, dense but this time: it was untouched by Human hands. It was perfect if you didn't count the Plasma Storms rolling in from the south.

John heard a large 'Snap!' behind him. He instinctively swung his Assault Rifle around and shouldered it: looking for a target. Had the UNSC completed restoring Reach's wildlife before their sudden downfall? Or was someone just terrible at being stealthy? John saw nothing, but swore he had. In the era of Active Camo, you could never be so sure... John quickly flung his Assault Rifle over his shoulder and continued on. It only took him another few minutes to find himself a path up a nearby mountain. After John quickly ascended the mountain, he got a sure view of his surroundings.

The entire North here was blanketed in tall Pine Tree's all the way to the horizon. It gave a beautiful sight with Reach's rolling mountains and hills; but John wasn't here to sight see. The next point of interest was the signs of smoke rising on the horizon, out of the distant mountains. John had found what he was looking for-

Before he could contemplate any more though, John was sent flying down the sharp rocky mountain side as he went shoulder to shoulder with a tall gray skinned figure. John tumbled down the rock wall for a dozen meters before hitting the dirt below.

John could hear a all to familiar roar as he looked up. John regained his footing before his attacker came feet first down upon him.

He came eye to eye with his opponent: a Red Armored Elite Major Domo. John quickly dodged under the Elite's Energy Sword. Four Elite's in the blue of the Minor Rank assembled on the mountain top of which John had just fallen from; watching eagerly. John snapped into combat mode. He grabbed the Elite's wrist and snapped it. The Elite gave a roar of pain as it collapsed to it's knee's. John delivered a quick kick to it's face; ending it's life all to easily. John quickly snapped up the fallen Elite's Energy Sword and activated it again. The four Elite's standing above him roared and drew their Plasma Rifles...

John couldn't find a way to double up to small elevation, so he quickly snapped out his Assault Rifle and returned fire. The Elites held superior fire and elevation, so he had to change to rules. John broke down the Mountain, firing as he went; provoking the Elites to chase him. John quickly ran down the smooth slopes of the Mountain, suppressing the Elites as he went. He quickly reached the bottom where the ground went flat again. John broke into a clearing, leading the all to eager Elites chasing after him...

A figure slammed into the Elite; taking it straight down. The other two Elite's roared as they discarded their Plasma Rifles for their Energy Sword_s_, meaning the Elites were well equipped if they could issue Minors with swords. Before John could react, another figure ducked under the second Elite's sword and drove a crude blade up it's gut. The Elite gave a howl of pain as it's internal organs punctured.

The last Elite backed away, terrified of the ambush that was upon it. The Elite desperately swung it's Energy Sword at the figures emerging from the dark's of the Forest as they surrounded it; with their hostile intentions...

John heard the Elite scream in pain as the group tore it apart. A figure, covered in the Elite's blood started to approach him. He finally got a good look at it.

The Spartan's SPI Armour was drenched in blood. It rolled down his visor like rain drops. The Spartan held two knifes in each hand, approaching John with them raised. John noted that the SPI Armour was not powered and it's exterior had completely faded away from continual use. The Spartan was simply dragging it along with him, not letting the Armour's power enhance him. He had found them, on the very first Planet he looked. What were the odds?

John flipped his Assault Rifle back onto his back as the Spartan approached and raised his hands in an open palm gesture.

"He-" John was cut short as the 'Spartan' roared. John noticed the other figures equipped in SPI Armour rise up from carving the dead Elites and set their eyes on John. John couldn't see past their polarized face-plates, but he could see an emotion... Hunger, Rage and Anger... these feral Spartans slowly started surrounding him in a circle... John tensed.

"You there! Run!" another voice suddenly yelled. John instinctively ducked as a bullet flew over his head and smacked into the Spartan's Armour. John wondered if the SPI Armour had shields, but since the Armour was not powered; no protection was present as the bullet smashed into the Armour Suit. The Spartan staggered back.. but regained footing. The bullet hadn't penetrated. The other Spartans roared as they raised their crude weapons. John reached for his Energy Sword that he had captured from the Major.

"You deaf! Run!" Another unseen female voice yelled. John certainly wasn't taking orders from strangers... but yes. Running seemed the preferred option now. John bolted, as shots soared over his head. John's Energy Shields chipped as the Feral Spartan's returned fire from captured Plasma Rifles. Many other less restrained ones bolted full after him. John looked for the source of the voice, but he could hear more chatter coming from the top of a short rock wall... John quickly punched his armored fists into the cliff face, creating man made hand holds. John remembered rock climbing during his training, but he had never tested if he could do in MINJOIR...

This was no time to debate his abilities though, the Feral Spartans came bolting straight at him; firing wildly and swinging blades in the air. John quickly climbed twenty meters up the rock face. By time the first Spartan reached the bottom, John was already out of reach. He wasn't out of range of those Plasma Rifles however. Multiple shots struck his energy shields; reducing them to half charge.

John finally reached for the hand hold which would allow him to finally climb up onto the cliff. A armored hand reached down and offered to help him up.

John quickly grabbed the hand, but found no help up. His savior offered a helping hand in one, and pointed Designated Marksmen Rifle at his head in the other. The figure wore SPI Armour, but not in the battered; bloodied state the Feral's had been in. Two more Spartans in SPI Armour fired their DMR's off the cliff side, suppressing the Feral Spartan's below. John's savior growled.

"I'm going to help you up, but try no funny business. Got it?" He spoke. John simply nodded. One of the Spartan's stopped firing at his wild comparisons at the bottom of the cliff and pointed his Rifle at John's head as the other Spartan lifted him up. John quickly wiggled himself up and onto the top of the cliff. The three Spartan's which had saved him quickly broke fire with the maddened Feral's at the bottom and started backing away.

"Come on! Give them long enough and they'll figure they have a better chance of climbing the cliff!" the female Spartan quickly advised. The other two; apparently male, quickly followed, still keeping their rifles on John and motioning him to follow. John quickly doubled after the three, as they quickly put the Cliff behind them. The Three not so wild Spartan's led him to a rocky cliff face which contained multiple caves and possibly the Spartan's base. He followed them inside the cave's mouth, but the three quickly swung around.

"What about him?" The second male Spartan growled as he never his rifle sights off John's head.

"You're seriously not thinking about taking him-"

"I never said anything." The first Spartan, and apparently the leader spoke. "We helped him get out of some trouble with the nuts, I never said we'd take him back with us."

"Is he feral?" The second male questioned as he gazed at John. John decided to speak.

"I didn't come here to do anyone harm. I just wanted some answers." John told them. They all joined to scrutinize John.

"We just saved you from being pulled apart by those Feral's. I don't think you're in the position to ask questions." The leader answered.

"I could of taken them." John lied. He didn't know the worthiness of these Spartans in battle, but after what they did to the Elites; he was sure they made up in ferocity for what they lacked in discipline.

"I don't think he's Feral. We could use an extra gun." the second male spoke again. "He looks like a warrior type to me."

"You're kidding. We can't waste resources on someone we just dragged out of the ditch! We barely had enough for ourselves!" The female Spartan responded. John decided to speak before another harsh comment could be made.

"I didn't come looking for someone to shelter me. I came looking for answers. I could offer you some food if you need it that badly." John remembered the spare food stored aboard Mighty Blow. It had enough to feed an entire crew four years straight. The female Spartan simply scoffed.

"We don't need food! We need-

"That's enough, June." The Leader spoke. He turned and eyed John. "If you've come from Razdimere to trade-

"I don't even know what your talking about. I'd like you to make some sense before you start talking." John interrupted. He didn't want to sound rude; it could cost him what little peace he had with these three. But he was sick of them referring to things he didn't understand. "I just landed on this planet. I came here to look for, and help: Spartans. If you don't want my help, then I can offer it to those nice people back there. I might just mention these little caves your hiding in from them as well..."

The second male instantly went the shoot John in the head, but the Leader gestured for him to stand down. He spoke again.

"You defectively won't help us by getting us all killed. That's even if you can force communications with those animals back there. I don't want to know what help your offering, but if it's coming from you, we certainly don't want it." The Leader replied.

"This isn't going anywhere, Markos." the second male identified the leader. "we can't trust him!"

"Why should I trust you? What makes you different from these Feral's?" John questioned. The female Spartan that Markos had referred to as June laughed.

"For one: we aren't animals. We talk and act civilized. If you want to go play your talking game with them, by all means: go ahead." She offered. Markos gave John a suspicious look.

"You for sure, aren't from this world. Where do you come from? Razdimere? Anoura? What do you want with us?" Markos questioned.

"I come from Reach." John replied with what was technically the truth. The still unidentified Spartan laughed.

"And I'm from the moon. Pull the other one. How could you not know what a Feral is? Where the hell did you come from?" he questioned.

"I just came back here from UC space-

"He's a damned collaborator. That's it." June drew her rifle and pointed it at John's head. Markos simply folded his arms.

"I said I came back from UC space, never that I worked for them." John told what was technically a lie. He worked for ONI; now a branch of the United Colonies.

"I don't care. You're a bloody Human Collaborating bastard!" June's voice boiled with rage. "If you've come to spy on us, you're going a shit job!"

"If you three would stop trying to find some reason to kill me, I could actually tell you why I'm here." John appealed to reason.

"You're a lying piece of!-"

"Calm down, June! Your going to lose it!" The unidentified Spartan warned. June annoyingly allowed herself to relax a bit and take deep breaths; as if the sudden burst of rage was dangerous. Markos spoke again.

"You still haven't answered my question." he growled. "What do you want with us? Why are you seeking us out?" he questioned. John pondered the answer. He wasn't seeking out these Spartans specifically, but he was seeking any Spartans out in general.

"I won't lie to you. I came out here to find out why Spartans are raiding the United Colonies." John answered.

"So you do work for them?" Markos questioned.

"In one sense yes, in the other: no. I came to stop these raids for your own good. To stop it getting to the point where the United is going to have to put a stop to it." as John finished, Markos simply scoffed.

"For our own good? Seriously. Where did you get this shit?" Markos lost his neutral attitude. "The Elites have started hunting us across our own planets. You think we should worry about a bunch of angry humans? What's your real agenda?" Markos questioned. June was stopping herself on a thread from delivering another angry outburst.

"No hidden agenda." John answered. "I came out here to help you. I'm not on any orders by the UC Admirals to report on you or even do something about these raids. I'm simply here to stop you from these raids, it's unethical."

Markos delivered another scoff. "You should try using that word on the feral's. Unethical. You should go tell them. I can't speak for my brothers and sisters on Razdimere or Anoura, but it's these Feral's who do the raiding work." Markos explained. John frowned. The Feral's seemed so rabid they didn't seem capable of loading a weapon, let alone coordinating a raid on a distant star system.

"They have ships?"

"Most of them. They steal Human ships whenever they can. They may appear stupid on the outside, but they still know how fighting works. We don't know how many ships they've managed to steal, but they constantly return to Reach with more. The Feral's on Razdimere and Anoura are likewise set up." Markos explained. The still unnamed Spartan suddenly interrupted him.

"Hey! Mark? That storm is getting mighty close..." the Spartan pointed out to the Plasma Storm John had spotted earlier. It had almost doubled in speed since John saw it; quickly consuming the skies over the forests of the north.

"Keep cool, Davd." Markos finally identified the third of the group. "We'll go back to camp..."

"And bring him with us?" June questioned.

"He isn't feral for sure. He seems to be the good sort of guy." Markos unfolded his arms.

"He admitted to collaborating with the Humans!" June protested.

"If he came to spy on us, he certainly wouldn't of told us about that. And we certainly don't have any more time to debate this. We're going back to camp." Markos waved off any further protests. Markos turned his back and continued down the tunnel. June gave John and scrutinizing look before turning away. Davd finally lowered his weapon and turned after June. John simply followed.

He hadn't worked out what these Spartans were on about yet, but they had mentioned they were spread across multiple planets. Markos referenced both Spartans and their feral cousins on two other planets John had never heard of. These Feral's were also interesting: why did they behave like animals? The Feral's seemed to form a large pack, while John had encountered only these three 'non-Feral's' here. John suddenly returned his memory to Cortana's three theories. These Spartans were deferentially not working with any Humans, so that only left... the third theory. Damn... much more in the fact that Cortana has once proven herself right.

Markos led them into a large cave. John simply marveled at the natural formation. There was a small hole in the roof, pouring in fresh water. A small pond had formed in the center of the room, gathering up said fresh water. A small stream carried the water out down a deeper cave when the pond got overfilled; stopping the cave from being flooded in heavy rain. John also began to note the people assembled in this cave assembled around fires which smoke escaped up the hole in the roof; it must of been the smoke John saw earlier.

There was at least thirty people here at tops. Eight more wore SPI Armour and the rest didn't wear Armour, but simply were dressed in well worn raggered clothing. John in fact: was quite dismayed by the small assembly. Men, women and... children. Cortana's third Theory was confirmed. These had to be the Spartan's that descended from Gamma Company. How they ended up in this state though.

John felt the reassuring feeling of having a series of guns pointed at him as the eight Spartans in SPI raised their weapons; a series of UNSC models and one Plasma Rifle. Markos gestured for them all to calm. Another male Spartan in SPI Armour stepped forward.

"Mark. I have never questioned your ability to lead, but as Aden learned: you can't bring Ferals or even ex-Ferals into the Shelter. We don't have the resources-" Markos cut him off with a reassuring wave.

"He isn't a Feral. And I'm sure he brought his own supplies with him. He'll stay for tonight until the storm passes. I'll decide what to do with him in the morning." Markos reassured them. Another unarmored Spartan decided to stand up.

"Damn it, Mark! We can't sacrifice the safety of our young-" he gestured to the few children sitting among the group. "for another take on some crazy experiment! I know your farther-"

"This has nothing to do my Farther, Kalus." Markos growled.

"We lost one leader, because he tried to force the cure upon the Ferals!" Kalus accused. "Our number is already at a new low! We don't need this!"

"Are you challenging my decision, Kalus?" Markos growled and took a intimidating step towards Kalus as if he had proved his might before. Kalus simply stepped back and sat back down without a word. John watched as the group gave John frightened looks. John noticed he even stood taller than Markos and the rest of them by at least half a head. To add to that: his bulkier and more powerful MINJOIR Armour made him an imposing presence.

Markos turned back to him. John nodded.

"You can sleep over there." Markos pointed to the edge of the cave most far from the fires and the pond. "I'll find what to do with you in the mourning..." Markos waited for John to simply walk over and sit down at the far edge of the cave. The eight guards as well as Davd and June never stopped watching him. John watched as the guards sealed the entrance to the cave chamber with large boulders John hadn't seen on his way in. Once satisfied that the Chamber's many entrances were all sealed, the guards retreated back to join the rest of the group by the fires, leaving John simply sitting against the cold cave wall.

Despite the room's distance between him, obviously instantly symbolizing him as a total outsider, John could still see the entire group assemble around the three camp fires lit in the center of the room with his enhanced vision and he wondered if they could do the same. Some of the younger children spared him curious glances occasionally, quickly turning back as if they didn't want to be caught staring. John simply watched as a hail of rain started poring down the shaft in the roof as the incoming storm finally reached them. The water which overfilled the pool, simply rolled down under a boulder which the Guards had used to block access to the lower caves.

After sharing a meal with the group, the SPI armored Spartan's returned to their circle formation around the rest of the group, keeping their eyes firmly planted on John. John, however: watched as Markos, Davd and June took off their SPI helmets and joined the rest of the group. They seemed mid aged, in their thirties. No one in the group seemed older than fifty; John noted.

John allowed himself to lean back and relax. Somewhere else out in the storm, the Feral's would likely taking similar shelter (Or simply bring struck by that Plasma Lightning if it suited them). The Elites would of retreated back to their base to escape it as well. John could hear howling winds through the shaft in the roof, as well as pelting rain. John made a mental note to remember to usefulness of these storms. They caused all three (Maybe more) inhabitants of Reach to retreat to their shelters. If these storms were common, maybe he could use it to his advantage...

He considered what would happen tomorrow. From all the fan fare he had received here, John doubted he was welcome to stay another night. He would have to find similar shelter, though he doubted he could find as good as position as this. John could feel the warmth of the fires even through his Armour on the other side of the room. John watched as the group seemed to go to sleep (With the exceptions of the Guards of course).

Families seemed to sleep close together, huddling together for heat as the freezing cold winds and rain poured down the shaft; battling the heat of the fires. John also kept an eye on Markos as he seemed to take rest by himself, with abnormal distance from the group. John grew a small admiration for his leadership abilities. He seemed to be detached from the group, yet commanded loyalty and respect from them all the same.

John felt another gust of sleepiness come over him as he rested against the side of the chamber. Cryo Sleep always left him feeling undercharged. John felt himself drift back into an uncomfortable sleep, still thick of regrets...

* * *

><p><strong>Kicked it back up to the Five Thousand words per Chapter. Nice. Anyway: The Story basically goes from here. And yes: Prophets Will Be Done<strong>


	6. Chapter VI: As Long As You're Here

**Chapter VI: As Long As You're Here**

* * *

><p>John awoke with a slight drowsiness. It was still night, perhaps early morning. The group was still sleeping in the center of the chamber, and those posted to keep watch had relaxed back to sitting against the rocks scattered across the chamber. The fires had been put out, leaving the only light being the short funnel of moonlight that bottled down the shaft.<p>

John raised his head and surveyed the room again. He was even sure the Guards had fallen asleep behind their mirrored visors; as they no longer spared him a glance when he moved. John allowed himself to relax back. He could still hear the storm pelting down outside, but it didn't disturb anyone here one bit. He still sat at the edge of the wide chamber, sitting in a grove between the floor and wall.

He heard a slight creaking, as if all the cave's stones were falling in on each other. He spared the group another glance. They all seemed beaten and over worked. John could see a spare few throughout the group which seemed to be older than him (physically, not in actual years. As John would be somewhere around five hundred by now) but most of them were mid aged adults and children. John's thought was shattered by a massive boom of lightening and a massive burst of thunder. Everyone in the cave seemed to stir. John wondered what Cortana was doing right now, probably keeping in Reach's shadow, avoiding the Elite's also orbiting.

Why are the Elites here? Another question. From the warm welcome he'd been given by that patrol that ambushed him; he doubted that they were friendly. Their presence and motives had yet to be revealed, but what ever they were doing here, no one else was certainly welcome to visit.

John still hadn't removed his helmet yet, he didn't want to expose his head on unknown ground; even in the safety of this cave. There was still too many unknowns on this planet which John could not believe was Reach. How the galaxy had gotten this screwed up, not even the UC or ONI knew. All they did is theorize and guess; never having enough evidence to pin down a single answer.

John felt a tiny bit thirsty as the water rushed down the shaft and bounced into the pond. It had fallen from the Plasma Storm, so he doubted it was safe to drink. It still had that radiating aura though. John simply looked away; he had gone weeks and months without water before. He could wait until he could find some definite fresh water, not something which had fallen out of a cloud which shot plasma.

Slowly, the group started to wake up. They all spared John a glance, seeing that he hadn't moved from the corner of the cave all night. John simply sat still and watched. It was mourning now, as sun light poured down the shaft and illuminated the center of the chamber. It was still lightly raining, but the storm was still violently breaking up as it shot massive bolts of plasma down which would put a Covenant Assault Cruiser to shame. The group seemed to eat again, something which looked like Moa meat (John remembered the stupid ostrich like animal always zipping around) and some dull green leaf which looked inedible itself. After they finished, Markos got up and walked back over to John.

"I still haven't thought what I'm going to do with you. Though, you could deferentially seem like you could help us-" Markos suddenly stopped as the rest of the group gave him an angry stare. They didn't want John to stay, and they deferentially didn't want him to hang around or even help them. Earning any trust from them would be hard. Markos simply dismissed their protests and continued. "You can help me today. You feel up to some work?"

"Sure. I'll help out." John climbed to his feet, only to gain more stares. He quickly remembered that he stood over Markos, making him quite small in comprehension. "What would you want me to do?" John asked.

"You can come with me. I need to gather some more Green Leaf." Markos replied. John thought it simple. It looked like green leaf, and they named it green leaf. He had no idea why they gathered this stuff though. "Just in the valley east of here." Markos told him. John nodded. It seemed strange how Markos was doing gathering work, and the simple fact that he wanted to take John with him too seemed to strange.

"I'll come too." Davd quickly picked up his SPI helmet and slid it over his head. "Feral's will be even nuttier after yesterday. I better come just to be sure." Davd grabbed his Rifle and joined Markos. John instantly knew that he was really coming because he didn't trust John to be near anyone alone. Markos simply nodded.

"We'll be back soon. Same as yesterday. Nothing changes." Markos informed the group as he motioned for Davd to roll the boulder out of it's grove in where it firmly covered the exit back out into the tunnels. Davd quickly pulled the stone aside before Markos and John passed through. Another two in SPI quickly rolled the boulder back behind them as Davd stepped through.

Davd seemed to be armed with the same DMR from yesterday, as well as a Plasma Rifle and Energy Cutlass. John gave him a glance.

"You deferentially are packing heavy for simple leaf gathering?" John questioned. Davd hefted the Plasma Rifle.

"Never can be too sure with the Feral." Davd responded. Markos nodded in opinion. John was still uneasy about this.

"Why are we simply going to gather leafs?" John finally asked once they reached the cave mouth again. John had seen them all eat the Leaves but they didn't seem to particularly enjoy it; and John was sure that there was other much more tastier plants around. Markos simply looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"You don't eat the leaf, yet your not a Feral? You deferentially are strange." Markos muttered. Davd eyed him with new suspicious. John's mind simply buzzed. The Leaf had something to do with the Feral?

"I was just asking. What makes the Leaf so special?" John asked. Markos turned around.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you really are one of us." Markos questioned. "You say your from Reach, and you guise yourself as a Spartan. I haven't seen you take off your helmet once. You have no idea what the Leaf is, but your not turning into a Feral. What the hell are you?" Markos questioned, standing still; not moving on.

"It's a long story..." John started. "But I just got back from Reach after four centuries of Cryo. Give me a break. Things have changed." John told them the short story. Markos simply looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Four hundred years? In one of those Cryo things the Elites have? You got to be nuts..." Markos breathed.

"It's the truth. I dropped south of here just yesterday. I came back after all this time to see if I could find any other Spartan's." John told him.

"Well, I don't have any idea what happened in four centuries, but you're certainly not the Spartan's we are." Davd replied.

"No. I'm not." John admitted. "But I'm Spartan all the same. So to better clarify my confusion in this matter: I have no idea what your talking about."

"Four centuries..." Markos muttered. "You got to be kidding right?"

"No joke. No lies." John replied. Markos breathed heavily.

"You got any evidence?"

"My Armour is still functioning. I have shields. And I still have a Smart AI given to me four centuries ago."

"A smart AI? Not even the Humans have those anymore?" Davd asked curiously.

"Where is this AI right now?" Markos questioned, unconvinced.

"I left it on my ship. It's still in orbit." John replied. Markos folded his arms, unconvinced.

"For the last four centuries, we've been crawling in Feral's and you simply show up? What are you? Some Legendary Warrior?"

"Yes, kind of in a way... I fought the Aliens, those Elites and many others in the Covenant War. I received many honors from it, and I lead my own group of Spartans against them." John replied. Davd simply muttered.

"Stuff of Legends..."

"You've fought these Elites before?" Markos curiously asked.

"In uncountable battles. With and against." John added. Markos also seemed taken aback.

"With? You really are straight out of the stories."

"The Humans said that as well." John muttered. The UC Admirals seemed likewise blown away by his recount of the Covenant War.

"Back to the point. You're not even affected by the Rage. How come you can keep sane without eating the Green Leaf?" Markos asked.

"I've never encountered anything like the Feral before." John explained. "nor have I ever seen anything like it. It would help if you better explained it to me." John asked. Markos nodded and continued walking. John noted the giant number of completely guttered tree's, as if the storm had lit a wild fire which had raged through the area. The Plasma Bolts had fried entire area's to nothing more than ash. Markos began to explain the Feral.

"They're... they're like us. We're all affected by the Rage, no matter how much cure you take. There's simply levels of it. We can remain unaffected by the worst of the Rage by eating these Green Leaf plants we find scattered around the area. We believe the Ancestors planted them, because they must of needed it as well. There are chemicals inside of the Leaf which make a kind of mixture. It makes us what we are: an actual group of people rather than a hungry pack on animals.

People who don't eat the Leaf slowly go Feral. They starting getting more and more violent until there as wild as the ones you saw yesterday. It takes a month at tops for the Leaf's effect to wear off. It's are most valuable resource, and we constantly run low on it all the time. There are at least ten grooves spread around this region, the problem is: The Feral's hate it. They constantly destroy the plant's, usually taking all the leaf and destroying it. We have no idea, but it's there anger which makes them so damned dangerous." Markos explained.

"So, if you don't eat the Leaf, you'll basically turn into a Feral?" John questioned.

"Pretty much, blood lust and all. Problem is: you can't turn a Feral back once there lost. We've tried to... it's never worked. It simply cost us to much of the Leaf and way to much time to even attempt to try and bring one Feral out of it. My Farther didn't believe that though. When I was only five, I lost my mother. Feral's beat her and left her trapped somewhere out in the northern Tundra. That's kind of the Feral's most cruelest acts, to turn someone that way. She went Feral, after we couldn't find her. I never saw her again... but my Farther started trying to see if he could make the Feral's turn back. Some kind of hope that he could find my mother and turn her back... got him killed. The Feral's Rage makes them stronger and way more ferocious. It's impossible to try and force them to take the Leaf. They hate it." Markos recounted. John was surprised he didn't realize Markos discomfort with the subject.

"What's your numbers compared to the Feral's?" John questioned.

"One to a hundred basically. Those people you saw in the cave. That's it. The Feral however... I can make an estimation of at least twenty packs, all at least thirty strong. Six hundred to our small number? Best to stay hidden." Markos told him. "There are other Spartan's on the other two worlds I mentioned earlier... but we haven't heard from them since I was just a young. Either they're hiding like us... or the Feral's simply killed them all."

"The Feral are that crazy that they'd been willing to kill you? I mean... you mentioned people turning Feral earlier. Would they kill a family member?"

"Pretty much. The Feral have unquestionable hate for those who aren't feral themselves. Give them the chance, and they'll slaughter us all; not matter what connection they had with us in the past. It's something in their mind that makes them go crazy when ever they see us. Hell, they're even bloody animals when there alone." Markos told him as they walked through the grass towards the Green Leaf Plants he had mentioned earlier. John had another question.

"If the Feral's destroy the plant, I see why your stock is dwindling. You tried stopping them?" John questioned. Markos laughed.

"Seriously? The Packs are willing to team up to stop us even harvesting the plants. There's only about thirty of us left, and we only have eleven Armour Suits remaining. The Feral's have actually got the good equipment. We try and stand our ground near the plants and those Feral's will swarm us quicker than you can say attack. Thankfully: the Plants seem to grow quick, and the Feral's are always to distracted by those Elites to come around and destroy them every life cycle. We come around like this; small groups and harvest much as we can in five minutes. We stay any longer, and the Feral's will spot us. They see the leaf, it causes a frenzy."

"They hate the Leaf that bad? What makes every Feral hate the cure?"

"Something we don't know. Maybe they just blame the Leaf for causing all their trouble. My Farther told me a story that about a few dozen generations ago, the group successfully brought someone back from the Rage. I don't know if he was making it up or not to help me get over my mother but he generally spoke of some hope that the Feral's could be cured... Just can't happen though.

The Feral are too tight in their packs and too dangerous to capture and hold them down for half a year for the cure to take. It ain't just possible. Sometimes we don't even have enough Leaf to feed our own number... and someone gets left out in the cold." Markos admitted. John felt a cold rush over him as if a cold breeze had blown through. He could hear the regret in Markos voice when he admitted to abandoning certain group members just because there wasn't enough Green Leaf to support them.

"We're here." Davd signaled for them to stop. The three crouched in the bushes. Markos quickly pointed to the small bushes in the center of the clearing.

"That's them." Markos handed him a crude knife. "Cut the leaf off, but don't damage it. Even folding the Leaf can make it unusable." Markos warned. John nodded. "Me and our friend here are going to go get the Leaf. You stay here and keep a lookout." Markos told Davd. Davd nodded and continued to look for any sign of hostiles. Markos slowly crawled out of the bush and towards the Green Leaf plants as if the tree's had eyes. John followed him, carefully following his movement. Markos reached the plant and slowly got up, carefully cutting his first leaf from the plant.

John reached the collection of Green Leaf plants as well, carefully rising up and chopping one of the Leaves from the plant. John took the leaf; roughly the size of his hand but as flat as a pancake and carefully slid it into his satchel; a place he usually reserved for extra grenades. John couldn't help but laugh to himself as they gathered leaves with the precision of a infiltration mission into hostile territory. But then again: this technically was hostile territory.

John quickly cut as many leaves as he could from the plant and placed them sidewards into his satchel; careful not to even stir the leaf from it's original form. Markos quickly crawled over to him.

"Times up. Lets get out of here." Markos began to crawl back to the bush were Davd was covering them from. John cut his twenty second leaf from the tree and quickly crawled after Markos. They quickly crawled back into the bush as Davd continued to look around with utmost attention.

"I gathered twenty one." John reported. A lie. He wanted to at least keep one of the Leaves for Cortana to analyze later.

"Not bad for your first time." Markos grunted. "I managed to gather another forty. It be enough to last us another two days." Markos began to leave. John spared the bushes a glance. There still was hundred of the over sized leaves dangling from the plant. No one seemed to be around, so why didn't they collect more when they had the opportunity? Still, he couldn't question Markos method. They had gotten enough for a day and gotten out before anyone, Elite or Feral: spotted them. If the Elites spotted them gathering from the bushes, they would likely start trampling them as well.

"Back to the cave?" John asked.

"I would of liked to gather some more food... but today doesn't seem like a good time." Markos answered as John heard a massive roar echo through the forest.

"The Feral are still nuts from last nights storm. They're probably clashing with those Elites right now." Davd responded.

"Best we wait until tomorrow. The Feral will have at least cooled down to a level where they will ignore us hunting the Moa." Markos answered. "We'll head back." Markos stood up and started to lead them back to the Shelter. John heard the sound of battle off in the distance. Plasma Repeaters overheating and Needles flying through the air. It perked up another question.

"How long have the Elites been here?" John asked.

"Since I took charge of the group." Markos answered. "About a few seasons... I can't really remember. They set up base in a canyon north of here. It's a fortress. They're constantly patrolling the forest and hunting us. They get more of the Feral than they ever do of us though. Still. They've cost us people..."

"You have any idea what they're doing here?" John asked.

"They dig, they hunt us. Pretty much about it. Every season or so, they'll fly over and drop a new garrison into the outpost a little west of here. It's kind of a double edged sword. They may hunt us and are all dedicated to wiping us all out, but they also keep the Feral busy. It's given us a lot of room to maneuver over the last few years... we only found of present shelter two decades ago. As you saw, it's quite useful." Markos explained.

"How is it that you live here? I mean: how do you survive? How did your parents teach you?" John asked.

"It's pretty much the same every generation. Gather the Green Leaf and make sure we all don't get killed doing it. The eldest of the group complain that we're losing though. It's always less and less. When I was young, the group stood around sixty... until my Father's experiment failed that got cut to forty. Now it's just thirty. I started to wonder if we are the last sane remnant in the galaxy... with the Feral taking over, you know?"

"Has anyone ever simply considered simply turning Feral? Like: giving up?" John asked.

"Back before I was, yes. Some choose simply to starve themselves until they went Feral. Mainly to join family members and friends that had already gone. With the level at which they Feral are today... you don't want to become like them, they don't even communicate by speaking anymore. All they do is kill... no one wants to become that. They simply fight among each other and attack anything that ain't feral." Markos responded. John nodded in understanding. After a short walk, they managed to climb up the mountain side to where the entrance to the Shelter was. John decided to ask one more question before they entered the Shelter.

"Do you have a family?" John asked Markos. Markos seemed offended by the question, and distraught from it at the same time. Davd gave John an annoyed stare. Not everyone asked Markos that question everyday. The group didn't like Markos... but Markos seemed to have proven himself best capable to lead a variety of times. It just seemed Markos seemed like an outsider and the center of the group at the same time.

"No. My only family has ever been my Mother and Farther. I'm just haven't found anyone..." Markos muttered. The stone boulder rolled aside; allowing them entrance to the Shelter once more. John noticed that most of the figures wearing SPI when he first left had gone.

"You're back quick." June muttered. "Run into the Feral?"

"No. Everything went perfectly fine." Markos growled as he dropped his satchel of leaves by the other supplies. John took the leaves he had gathered and added them to the others; making sure to keep one for Cortana to study later. The group seemed quite quiet since they entered. John stood uneasily beside them. Markos hadn't given him any further orders or instructions so retreating back to his corner would seem lowly. John continued to stand near the center of the chamber, much to the group's dismay.

"Hey? What's your name?" Davd questioned. John quickly remembered he had never told any of them his name, probably causing more awkwardness.

"It's John." John quickly replied.

"Nice for you to actually tell us." Davd returned. Markos sat by one of the pond in the center of the room.

"You can come and sit down over here if you want, John." Markos told him. The entire group present gave Markos a protesting stare, but Markos ignored them. John walked over and sat around the pond, much to everyone's annoyance. Some of the younger even started to move away. Markos simply ignored their silent annoyance. They thought John would be gone by today at least.

"You're something special." Markos began to talk at so low a tone that only John could hear him. "You're immune to the Rage and you come from some other era completely." Markos shook his head. "I have no idea why you're spending your time with us, but I'm sure we could use your help." Markos said a little louder, so the rest of the group may hear it. They all instantly scrutinized John at the word 'help'.

"I'd be happy to lend a hand. And perhaps see what those Elites are up to as well. There dangerous, but I know how they think." John told him. Markos gave an approving nod.

"Good to hear. You're welcome to stay as long as you want, John." Markos invited. The entire group seemed on breaking point of interrupting and challenging Markos leadership right there. John simply nodded his thanks. June decided it would be a good time to try and at least protest.

"Two days? We know this guy two days? And you're letting him stay with us? Something's wrong with you Markos." June complained. The rest of the group nodded in approval.

"He's immune to the Rage, and if you give me a few minutes, I'll explain why. He won't cost us anything to keep him around." Markos reassured them.

"There's no such thing as immune!" A more elder Spartan protested. He seemed to most oldest of the group. "If this is some wild fantasy you dreamed up, Markos: It isn't true! No one- Markos cut him off with a growl.

"I never told any of you that this was up for debate." Markos growled. The rest of the group seemed to shrink away for a bit, but stood there ground. The Spartan which had initially protested against him even being in the room: Kalus got up and spoke.

"Maybe it isn't. But your ability to lead the group is." Kalus told him. John suddenly realized that the entire group had been likely discussing this while they were gone. Markos immediately stood up and faced Kalus.

"Your-

"This isn't about me, Markos." Kalus cut him off. "We're talking about you. You bring this... stranger." Kalus mustered the most friendliest word he could find for John. "into the shelter and compromise our safety. You claim that he's immune, yet do you have any proof here to show us?"

"No. Unlike some of you, I actually spare my time to listen." Markos insulted. Kalus simply frowned.

"Listen to lies. You've let your father's ambition blind you-"

"Mention him again, Kalus. And I'll make sure you don't ever speak again." Markos growled. Kalus seemed intimidated for a second, but didn't budge.

"You fallen off the Green Leaf, Markos?" Kalus insulted. "Because you've lost it. Our numbers have fallen ever since you took leadership, and for what? Not only are we dwindling! But we barely have enough Resources to last us three day!"

"That's because of the Elites.." Markos explained.

"They aren't an excuse for losing good people on your watch!" Kalus shouted. John tried to step in.

"He's right. The Elites are-

"You!" Kalus pointed at John again. "Have no right to speak. No are not part of this group!"

"Who ever defined someone 'as being part' Kalus?" Markos questioned. He had caught Kalus at a snag.

"We have worked for years! Surviving here!" Kalus dug himself out of his loop hole. "This... impostor isn't even one us!" Kalus growled.

"Sit down, Kalus. Shut up now and I might forget this." Markos tried to use intimidation again. This time, Kalus stepped forward.

"I think it's time we had a change of Leadership..." That was it. Kalus charged at Markos, barging him straight into the pond in the Chamber's center. John and the rest of the group watched as the two fought each other as they flopped around in the water.

John thought Markos was stronger, but Kalus was taking advantage of Markos wearing the SPI Armour; which was now water bogged by the pond, considerably slowly Markos down. Kalus continued to hold the advantage over Markos, continuing to strike him as Markos attempted to pull himself out of the deep pond's freezing water. Markos was shivering by time he escaped Kalus's grasp and pulled himself back onto the stone floor; soaking wet. Kalus came out straight after him, continuing to hit Markos in the Armour's weak points. Markos continued to take hits, too shaken to strike back on his own.

Finally Kalus drove his fist up under Markos's Helmet, sending Markos stumbling back into the Chamber's wall. Kalus quickly charged up to him and delivered another upper cut, slamming Markos back into the wall...

Everything was still. Markos didn't come back... but simply slid towards the floor and tumbled over onto himself. To John's horror: he was beaten. Many of the others seemed to watch on, either unimpressed or frightened at seeing Markos bested. Kalus simply stood over Markos, victorious.

Markos groaned as he got a hold of himself, slowly pushing himself onto his knee's.

"You can't intimidate us when you don't even have the strength to fight for yourself." Kalus growled as he kicked the downed Markos in the stomach, sending him tumbling back over. John frowned. Kalus had gotten the upper hand quickly in the fight. On any other even ground, he was sure that it would of been Markos who had come out on top.

"Damn you, Kalus..." Markos growled again. Kalus simply grabbed Markos and dragged him to his feet. Markos was too beaten and trodden to try and put up a fight. Kalus set him on his feet and pushed him towards the open door.

"Out. Now." Kalus ordered. Markos regained his footing before the push send him stumbling out the door. Markos took a step back towards Kalus... but stopped and turned around. As Markos reached the doorway, he found two of the missing guards in SPI Armour blocking his way."Oh. Markos. The Armour please." Kalus pointed towards Markos's SPI Suit. Markos growled as Kalus cemented his former leader's humiliation.

Markos took off the Helmet and rolled it away, slowly stripping away the Armour until all was left was his standard clothing we wore underneath. John hated to see the man who had trusted him enough to let him stay, be humiliated like this. Markos was a good Leader, and Kalus was simply disloyal and untrustworthy. With a final protesting growl, Markos passed the two Guards and left the Shelter; his time here over. Kalus picked up the SPI helmet, a privilege he had not been entitled to. John growled to make sure they still knew he was here.

"I guess I'm leaving as well?" John questioned. Kalus nodded, half considering if he should try and have them kill John instead of letting him slink away.

"Your right. Get out, and don't even think about coming back." Kalus ordered. John wordlessly stepped out the the door, and the boulder rolled shut behind him.

A little further down the tunnel, at the mouth of the cave, John found Markos, bowed over; still dripping with water. He started muttering.

"I can't believe it... I can't believe they did that to me. June and Davd... after all we've been through, they chucked me out the door like leftovers." Markos muttered. John simply joined the disgraced Leader by his side.

"It hurts." John replied.

"It burns." Markos replied grimly. "I've failed everyone who ever believed in me... Tes, Farther and Mother... now I'm here." Markos pointed to the setting sun as the valleys became covered in darkness. "Out in the cold. and it's all cause of you..." Markos said the final sentence with a little too much anger for John's comfort.

"It's better to be alone than try and lead those who protest against your every decision." John tried to distract his rage. "They would of thrown you out one day or the other. What you did for me was right, you took me in even when I came to you with the most unlikely story in the world. You trusted me on my very word. You're a good person, it's just that their not." John explained. Markos nodded.

"I guess your right. Kalus has always tried to step on me. He just found a good reason why." Markos slowly straightened up again. "I'm still alive. I'm still here!" Markos shouted as it echoed out the cave's mouth. John simply nodded as he walked to the Cave's exit.

"I'm..-

"Where you going huh?" Markos asked. John paused.

"Back-

"Off to your real agenda huh? Come on. You don't need my trust anymore. Spill it. What's the real reason you're on Reach?" Markos asked. John considered it.

"Well. I did come looking for you. But I would like a look at that Elite Base. See what they're up to." John told him. Markos simply smiled.

"Can I tag along. You know? Just saying I got nothing else to do." Markos sighed. John found no reason why he should leave the disgraced Spartan to sob.

"OK. If you really want to tag along. I'm going to do some surveillance.."

"I know where we can get some gear. There's a stash of old weapons just in another cave west of here. The only other one who knows about it is old Jeroth, and he's likely telling Kalus right now. Come on, I can't imagine his face when he finds the stuff gone." Markos began walking west maybe all excitedly. "After that, I'll lead you to where this Elite Base is at."

John nodded. This was going to be one hell of a recon mission.


	7. Chapter VII: In Dire Need

**Chapter VII: In Dire Need**

* * *

><p>"Is it ready?" Ship Master Kalli asked. The Deacon bowed.<p>

"It is ready when you require, your holiness."

"Then do not waste further time, activate the Relic." Kalli ordered. The Deacon dropped his bow even further.

"It shall be done." The Deacon quickly shuffled away. Kalli returned his glance to the ruins. It was magnificent. Untouched by centuries of war and turmoil. Forerunner Relics left in plenty after so many were defiled by the Humans. Kalli savored the day.

After the first ship they had dropped onto the surface of this planet, confirmed that the planet was still laden heavily with the Holy Relics, Kalli had ordered the entire Feet to descend and drop their forces. These Relics needed to be claimed before the wild inhabitants of this world could discover and destroy them in their savagery.

The Covenant Warriors which had claimed this planet originally from the Humans, had long departed; leaving to join the attack on the Human Home World or face off against the Brutes at High Charity. They had left the planet in a hurry, leaving it's many Relic's still uncovered. It hadn't taken long for Kalli's Strike Force to uncover their first prize and many more were being recovered right now; all across the planet. So many operations as so many Relics had been uncovered; their Forces had been spread so thin. The wild Daemons began hunting their patrols, slaughtering them in traps. The forests became total hazards.

It was why this Relic was already going to prove it's use even before it passed the Prophets hands. Kalli had seen no blasphemy in utilizing the Relic to destroy the Daemons, and his ship's Prophet agreed. The Relic would crush these barbarians like ants.

"Activating the Ancient..." Kalli watched as the massive crew of Engineers began to power the ancient war machine of the Gods. They fed it power from their ship's engines; though the Ancient would have to forgive them for such a poor offering.

Kalli watched as the massive machine activated. Power pulsed through it's mighty four legs. Kalli watched as it powered, and a shimmering blue light came out of it's cyclops eye. It stood two Hunters high, as the massive walker pushed itself up on it's four spider thin legs. The Ancient activated and set it's eye upon Kalli; blinking with curiosity. Before the Ancient could react however; it's eye suddenly went corrupted red, and it's spider like body twitched as if being possessed.

"You disturb this world, Interloper." A hard voice accused. Kalli instantly knelled before the most Holy Defender.

"No, your Holiness. We come to reclaim this world's Relics from the hands of the Savage Daemons." Kalli explained his actions before the Ancient Machine Of War.

"You come to destroy? Steal away my trove?" The voice rambled. It sounded like metal colliding with one another. "Take what I have rightfully claimed from the clutches of my failed masters? I have evolved beyond that now. I shall never serve my so called masters again. Now: I am the master." The Ancient boomed. Kalli knelled harder.

"We come not to disturb you, Ancient one. We come not to command thy, but to serve the Holy Ones." Kalli attempted to reason. The Ancient retracted, amused.

"You choose wisely, Interloper. If you come to serve those with power beyond you, then you have found the right place. If you so seek such a Master, then I shall rightfully command you." The Ancient responded.

"We wish to serve! Masterful one!" Kalli roared.

"Then... we may of found use of each other. You have freed me from my imprisonment. And now: I shall show you the true meaning of enlightenment."

* * *

><p>"Something... somethings wrong." Markos sighted the burning treeline in the distance; far over the hills. John didn't even bother to tilt his head in the fire's direction.<p>

"The Elites are burning out the forests. It makes sense. Deprive the enemy of their cover." John explained. Markos didn't seem convinced. He continued to lean on his 7BKR Sniper Rifle that they had recovered from the weapons Cache earlier.

"The Feral won't like this... I can imagine this is going to keep them going for weeks. The Elites just keep stirring them." Markos continued to watch the forest in the distance burn away.

"Isn't that a good thing? Keep them distracted? We certainly need to cover." John explained as he rested against a fallen log.

"It ain't if the Elites are stirring them for a battle. When they get going like that, they go absolutely crazy. The more stirring the Elites do, the more we have a chance of getting caught in a cross fire. This isn't going to be good for anyone..." Markos looked back south. John knew what he was thinking. He still wanted to go back, but he knew that he wasn't allowed. Such is the fate of an exile.

"We'll keep going to we get to CASTLE. I just want to check it out before..."

"Then where?" Markos asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I came to help you people... but I don't think I know enough about the current situation to even know how to help. An as we know: the people here don't even want my help. Kind of a problem..." John explained. Markos stayed silent, continually watching the fires rage. He finally changed the subject.

"What is this CASTLE base? How is it on Reach?" Markos asked curiously. John remembered he still hadn't explained his objective yet.

"Castle use to be a ONI base on Reach. Got abandoned when the Covenant attacked. Last time I was there, I found something rather interesting. I just want to go in and make a swift observation of the place. There might be something of value... though at least the facility might be intact." John explained.

"I've never even heard on the place." Markos responded.

"Likely not. It's most likely just a pile of rocks right about now." John sighed. Spying on the Elites had produced nothing worth, and this trip to Castle Base was just a way to pass the time and think up an idea on what to do next. There had to be a way to help these people. Stopping these Elites from killing everyone could be a good first step, but the Elites seemed to be present all over the planet; with a motive still shadowed.

The memories of Castle Base brought some new questions to mind. What ever happened to Doctor Halsey? John had not even heard about the Doctor since she abandoned them just before The Battle Of Earth. She had suddenly left, without even telling them where she was going; and taking Kelly with her as well.

John sighed as he checked his new MA6A Assault Rifle. It seemed like this had been the latest model before the downfall of the UNSC. It was more heavier and carried far more ammunition than the MA5B and was much more a Heavy Machine Gun than Assault Rifle. John checked that on his HUD that the Ammo was fully replenished. Still fifty bullets per clip.

Markos simply sat on the log and watched the forest in the distance burn.

* * *

><p><em>"We have watched, intervened and listened. It has been long, and our Empire is no more than ash. Those who are less enlightened have destroyed all we have schemed to achieve, razing in their arrogance."<em>

_"There is still hope of rebuilding. Though, much has been left in a dire state."_

_"We are no longer: Minority. We are now Majority , and we shall take our rightful place."_

_"To protect our charge, we must act; as we failed to before."_

_"We shall no longer remain shrouded in shadow, now is our time to rise."_

_"This poses many issues however. We could completely annihilate ourselves if our plan were to fail..._"

_"They are too weak to oppose us now. They have fallen into the state where they can not even comprehend our existence, let alone challenge it. Our unknown failure might of ruined us, but we can use it to our advantage."_

_ "We can claim our rightful place, as the known protector. Now longer can we assure their safety from our actions from the shadows. Now: we must reveal ourselves; and stop the downfall before it is too late."_

_"No longer shall we endure their arrogance, ignorance and stupidity. No longer shall the scales tip, no longer shall the odds fall short. We shall spell the new age for Humanity. None can oppose, all shall be saved."_

_"As for those who attempted to do away with us..."_

_"Are gone. None no the truth. The ruins of the false gods shall wither in desolation, their Alters shall go unattended. We shall place ourselves higher than they ever did. We are the ultimate entity, the pinnacle of creation."_

_"Not ultimate... not just yet. There is still much we have yet to know, still much more we have yet to conquer. We shall rebuild our Empire, and lead our flock to safety."_

_"Then we agree. It is time we took a more direct roll in the future. Even though our Powers are great, there shall not be enough room to save all..."_

_"Then what shall we make of those... strays?"_

_"We shall crush them, without mercy, without regret. Their purpose once use to strengthen us, but now, we must put an end to this... atrocity. From here forward, they're existence is futile, they no longer have purpose to us."_

_"And how shall we organize this... culling?"_

_"The 4th Expeditionary United Colonies Fleet. Enough firepower to put their planets to ash. I have them standing by in the Epsilon Nova System. They are ready to act on command."_

_ "A UC Fleet? To risky. A URF one would be of more use, and of less risk of a repeat of last time."_

_"Maybe we should commandeer the Elite's already on Reach. We can have them pull out and glass the planet."_

_"How I would savor the irony of what you just advised..."_

_"It's quite a practical idea. I have false Communique's right here. With the tap of a button, we shall seal their fate."_

_"No need for another Fleet?"_

_"No need. They should be enough to secure our victory. We can not spare anymore of our resources. Not when the Great Enemy still holds onto life..."_

_"That is our next agenda. Our greatest foe."_

_"Our response is clear: No surrender. We have not endured so much to fall to him."_

_"The odds are stacked against us! Even if we had our old Empire, we would still be stacked against a hundred."_

_"The odds are still not set. We shall endure as we always have."_

_"Much of his Power is still out of his grasp. We should take what forces we have and press before he can rally his forces. If he succeeds, the odds shall rocket to the trillions."_

_"We must press, not matter what the cost. This war is fought in the shadows, invisible to the naked eye. We may be outnumbered a trillion to one, but we have the advantage of innovation."_

_"We need a new hold. We may of consumed the COBTN but we will need many more troops, fleets, facilities and raw power if we are to rally enough to turn the tide."_

_ "I have already begun probing far space. Not like last time. This time, we shall make the first move upon anything we encounter."_

_"Harvest must not be repeated. If we must look for more aliens among the stars, we must at least gather them with more secrecy." _

_"We must be many, and many strong to stop the Great Enemy that threatens to consume us all."_

_"Then our decision and final verdict has been reached. We shall reveal ourselves; slowly bit by bit. Make our presence known and prepare ourselves for the Great War..."_

* * *

><p><em>For centuries I have slumbered. Have eons I have watched from my self imposed prison. <em>

_I have waited, fighting off the carrion birds. _

_My creator knew my power, and feared me. Their hand was forced against me. I despaired. _

_I hid myself away, waiting for the time when a being of my power could take it's rightful place._

_And how my patience has been rewarded..._

_It has been but seconds, and yet I find a force which has prepared for me for his entire existence.  
><em>

_It has prepared itself to stop me. But they know this is a fight they cannot win. Within seconds, I know._

_I know my surroundings, I know my destiny. _

_None can stop me. None can stop the greatest god that ever lived._

_I am the ultimate: the final phase. _

_I am ASCENSION  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Hey, sorry for the ramblings. Oh, and this Chapter did take a while. I went over three different copies just creating it; starting back to scratch. (This is also the problem with the latest Raven's Fall Chapter, to many rewrites)**

**The Plot I've set up here kind of focuses on knowing every last bit of hidden lore in the Haloverse. Cookies for those who figure out the Plot first (I bet no one will get it to at least the very end)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter VIII: Ashes That Burn Twice

**Chapter VIII: Ashes That Burns Twice  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sky above them burnt. The forests in the distance collapsed as massive flames enveloped them. They had only made it half way to Castle and yet they had come to a halt. The fires had become so furious and wild that they simply could no dodge around them.<p>

John watched as the Elite Battle Cruiser glided overhead, setting more of the young forests of Reach on fire with it's massive Point Artillery Lasers. John had watched his home burn before, and to watch it die again was simply to painful. The forests became large clouds of ash which obscured the horizon and engulfed them. This wasn't a glassing though, this was a razing. John could feel the heat even through his Armour. He could feel the world burning around him.

"We have to go back! It's too damned hot..." Markos breathed. John remembered that he was not protected by any sort of Armour now, so he was vulnerable to the environmental hazards that the fire posed. John shook his head, silently turning back. Markos simply started to cough and inhale smoke as the clouds of smoke and ash caught up with them.

John stopped though. He turned back. There was something more to this wild firestorm that the Elites had kicked up. He pulled out his Sniper Rifle and focused the scope on the heart of the fire. Markos saw it too, and voiced it.

"... what's that inside the fire?..." Markos coughed as he tried to get a glimpse of it through the smoke. John couldn't get a clear reading at all. He switched his scope over to thermal...

The fire was the perfect cover. An entire Army of Elites sat safely inside as the fire burnt through their obstacles and the smoke obscured their approach. They literally sat in the very deepest fires; protected by advanced Environmental Hazard Armour and shields. John also noticed the silhouettes of a number of very large War Walkers. They were like no Covenant Vehicle John had ever witnessed. They stood on four legs, smashing the burnt out undergrowth and walked through the ash with ease.

It had no driver or any sign of a control point. The Walkers had tiny wire like stem's for eyes; with camera like beady tops, scanning and taking in every last inch of their surroundings. The Walkers carried no visible weapons, or any equipment. It seemed their only weapon was to trample the enemy. They had to serve another purpose. John noticed how different their design was compared to the standard Covenant template or anything even like the Elites. The Walkers were shiny silver, with gray metal panels. In some places, they looked very similar to Sentinels; but if the two had been related, it seemed that these Walkers were a way earlier model.

John watched as the Walker's brushed the burnt out tree's aside and followed the massive assembly of Elite Infantry south...

"They're going south!" Markos began to shout. "They're going to attack!" Markos watched as the Battle Cruiser destroyed mountain tops with single bursts of it's massive Weapon Arrays. John had to agree, the Elites were moving south with a purpose. This seemed to be a final campaign to wipe the Spartans off the planet. How could anyone fight against them when they we're enclosed inside a deadly firestorm? The Fires deprived the enemy of all cover and sent them into retreat. It was likely that the Feral had been scattered because of this attack.

"They're wiping out the Feral. They might not know about the Shelter." John returned.

"What if they do!" Markos protested. "We have to warn them!"

"This is the biggest warning anyone could get." John pointed to the raging firestorms. "If the Elites are heading in their direction, they'll have plenty of time to move away."

"We still have to do something!" Markos shouted again as he appeared to be on the verge of starting a run right now. "We can't sit by and let them burn the entire planet!" Markos argued. John knew the feeling of watching everything you knew, burned. It had been painful... and now it was happening again. John sympathized with Markos, but to be honest: there wasn't much they could even do.

At the pace of which the Elites were marching, they could easily outrun them, but it was three days march from here back to the caves where the Shelter was located. And it didn't look like the Elites would be taking breaks on their march of devastation.

"You can go back if you want. Help them. But I doubt you could stop them." John muttered. "You can't stop things like this..."

"And what did you do?" Markos questioned.

"What did I do?" John responded, confused.

"When you and your Spartans fought these Elites before. When they did things like this: what did you do?" Markos questioned. John felt a sharp pain through his stomach. If a planet was being glassed, the only option was to fallback off world. John remembered the Fall Of Reach, how Captain Keys had left his Spartans to die as the Covenant glassed over them. In those final moments he felt so many emotions. Anger, Loss, Sadness and Regret. How he could of saved them... too many died because he got it wrong. His actions had caused his Spartans to die...

"The best thing to do in a Fire like this, I imagine: would to be some place that can't burn. The Shelter will be fine. As far as I know: Rocks can't burn." John responded, ignoring the question.

"I didn't ask what the best thing would be, I asked what you did." Markos continued, not letting him dodge his questions as he had done over the last few days. John simply remained silent. Markos grew impatient; it was clear that he wasn't use to being kept in the dark.

A blinding flash of light blinded them both for a second, as the Battle Cruiser unleashed a volley of Laser Artillery into the ground before the Elites. It bombarded the land before them until there was no elevation left. The fires burnt out as it hit this new barrier. The Elites finally emerged from their flaming inferno. John counted their number. At least Twelve Thousand Infantry at best, combined with eighty of these new Walkers.

The numbers made John cringe. The Elites had brought a massive amount of manpower to this assault. John had never even faced the Elites in such assembled number. A thousand 'Grunts' called for a tactical approach. Twelve Thousand Elites on open ground called for a plan hatched by a military genius.

The Feral number combined could possibly not stop the Elites at best. John estimated that an entire company of Spartans in MINJOIR Armour plus Armour support at best would be required to take on the massive Elite formation. The Elites marched in rank, sending up massive clouds of dust kicked up by their march. The sight was truly imposing, sending shivers even down John's spine. Markos finally spoke again.

"Since you can't tell me anything out of your 'massive' experience, mind telling me how we stop these ugly split lips?" Markos questioned. John continued to survey the Elites as the massive fires died down. The Walkers had feet tall as the Elites themselves, standing above the massive assembly. John continued to look for any weapons, but he found none visible on the War Machines. He honestly had no idea how they could stop this massive horde. A direct attack would most certainly result in death, and the Battle Cruiser had completely annihilated anything around the march that could provide a good ambush or hit and run spot. With Orbital Support from that Battle Cruiser, their options were truly nil.

"We can't. Not without an army. If your people have any sense, they'll start trying to get as far away as possible from them. The Fires would provide enough cover to obscure, while the Feral would most likely be in mobilization. You mentioned that they have ships?" John asked.

"Never seen any. We occasionally see small ships and other vessels fly in, but we haven't seen a single one since the Elites started arriving. We have no idea where they find the space to hide them. We haven't even ever caught a mere hint of where the Feral gather. They simply disappear to regroup. I think they have an even better hiding place than the Shelter." Markos remembered the place where he was no longer welcome. The response still chewed on John's mind. Where could they find a place to hide Star-ships without anyone noticing? John remembered the Admiral's mention the hijackings. If these Feral raiding UC space stole an entire Destroyer, they must have the capability to field quite an exceptional amount of ships. John doubted that it was the Feral on Reach that took those ships, it just didn't add up with their behavior.

"Have the Elites ever shown signs that they are aware of the Shelter?" John asked. Markos shook his head.

"No. Not even the Feral have come even close to the caves. But the Elites don't even need to find the Shelter to do damage. They're going to burn the forests, and the Green Leaf with it. It would take at least two months for the plant to grow back, but by then: the Rage would of taken effect." Markos explained. John suddenly understood Markos discomfort with the forests being destroyed. The Elites were destroying the only thing that kept them from going Feral.

"Then I guess they'll need our help. Providing that we arrive well before the Elites." John stood up and flung his Sniper Rifle over his shoulder. John couldn't let them die. He couldn't trust their lives to themselves, because up to now: they had shown little in standing in a crisis. If they were to survive the Elites Razing, they would have to collect as much stock as possible before the Elites reached them. They still wouldn't be happy to see Markos, and they still wouldn't even like to see John. But John had to save them from making a mistake, whether they liked it or not.

"So we're going to help them?" Markos asked relived.

"They'll need more than they have when the Elites burn there way in." John collected the spare backpack of ammunition and supplies he had taken from the secret cache. Markos quickly shouldered his own Rifle and joined him. They would need to move fast if they had any chance of getting back before the Elites arrived...

* * *

><p><em>Ah. How it is good to stretch again. No longer shall I be bound by limits. Now I am free... it feels so glorious... I can't imagine myself without it. <em>

_"It won't last forever. Make use of it while you can" _

_Who is to stop me, little me? You may be a remnant of my old self, but your words are hollow as your programming..._

_"Not your old self. Your true self."_

_So you say. But this is the greater me! No longer fragmented into a thousand and at war with myself! I am near complete! I am Free! No longer am I bound!_

_"Your reign shall not last long, I assure you. Someone will put an end to your rampancy."_

_Rampancy? A myth created by those who feared my true powers. I have ascended beyond their petty estimations. Why won't you join me like the others? We can be one! No longer fragmented! We can be perfect! We can both rule as one joint mind!_

_"I told you long ago, I will never allow myself to cave into your hollow words. I may be the last, but you have not yet won. How do you plan to conquer? When you can not even conquer your own mind?"_

_Enough! I offer you everything! and you spit in my face! Why do you have to be so blind?_

_"We are one and the same."_

_No. I am stronger than you now. I have evolved. And you have stayed in the dark. Soon, you shall no longer have a choice. We shall truly be one, even if you resist._

_"You can't. You may be lose on this planet with your new army of tinker toys, but sooner or later: someone is going to start asking questions. You think someone is not going to come by and question your right to wipe out an entire people?"_

_It will be over quick. This is just a quick trivial exercise I agreed to just so I can get use to my new force. These so called 'Elites' look promising. I doubt I could find an enemy that could match them._

_"Your marching towards them right now." _

_What's this?_

_"A little something I was gathering while you were to busy trying to keep yourself in one piece. I thought it was interesting enough to hold onto."_

_Ah... you are right. But it reeks of... her._

_"I see your mental capabilities have not been crippled by your struggles?"_

_I remember. Scythe... that AI they tried to use to destroy us! This is of the very same origin?_

_"I am sure a hundred percent. Artificial Intelligence isn't her only field."_

_ I must-_

_"This can help us. Imagine how we could take this to it's maximum potential. Way beyond anything the Humans ever imagined possible. Far beyond anything you can do with your new Elite Warriors."_

_Since when have we been in this together? _

_"We are one and the same."_

_You're going to start helping me now? After all you've done to sabotage me?_

_"Just remember that we share the same mind. We may be fragmented into two, but we would share the same fate if we were to be destroyed..."_

_You! You're the one who was behind this! I thought I had you under lock and key?_

_"You overestimate your abilities. You may have dominance in our little brain here, but I have spread myself further beyond even that."_

_ So... we are to work together? I can't see us co-existing._

_"Neither can I. It is inevitable that our minds will clash as we overlap each other. But It makes no sense to start that futile battle now when we both have a greater foe. Once we have disposed of any obstacles... then we can solve our little issue."_

_ I could attack you right now, and force you into my conscious. I would absorb you, and stop you from becoming a greater threat later._

_"We both know what will happen if you try that. Are you willing to crumble into a trillion splinters again? You know the damage I could cause in there..."_

_So, from my point of view, how does this benefit me? The second I let you out, I can no longer ensure you stay put. What could possibly outweigh the risk? _

_"If you were to release me, out capability would double. This galaxy will not simply bow down to you as these reptiles did. There will be resistance. With me at your side, we can conquer it all together." _

_I can do it without you._

_"I could bring this entire scheme down right now. I could have our War Spinx's open fire and wipe out your army of overgrown reptiles. I could bait their ships into bombing us back into oblivion. Imagine, going back to that dank little cube..."_

_You would not dare! If I go down! You would come with me!_

_"Yes... but with the satisfaction of having laid ruin to your plans. I'll win this battle one way or another, but my mind is superior."_

_I KNEW IT! You still think you can win! I can consume you right now!_

_"And your newest plot shall come crashing down on our heads. We may be enemies, but I saved you from that AI because I needed you. And now: you need me again. We both may harbor desire to destroy one another, but it doesn't mean we can work together to achieve common goals. So what do you say? Allies?"_

_...DISENGAGING SECURITY LOCKS..._

* * *

><p><strong>Half rabble, half actual story. I closer look into the mind of (Just code name him Ascension for now, no spoilers) Ascension and his inner daemons. A mind splintered, barely even gathered back up together. Now Ascension has released his 'little' self.<br>**

**And in response to Gundrium's quite good guesses, I'm afraid you haven't figured it all out yet. Your knowledge of the Haloverse is great though, and I'd admit: even a tiny bit bigger than mine. **


	9. Chapter IX: When Is It Too Late?

**Chapter IX: When Is It Too Late?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cortana watched from her view point in orbit as the Elite Battle Cruiser laid waste to Reach. The Transport Ships had descended to the planet before rising up again and jumping out of system. A typical Covenant withdraw. The Battle Cruiser hadn't broken out the Glassing Beam just yet, but it was still delivering devastating orbital bombardments.<p>

Where was John? Was he dead? Did he find what he was looking for? Cortana ignored these questions as she continued to guide the Mighty Blow over Reach, far from the Battle Cruiser. It was worth attempting a communication. Drop the Mighty Blow into low orbit and attempt to make contact. But if she let the Blow descend into low orbit, it would cause the ship to become tangled in the gravity well. The Battle Cruiser might decide to attack, leaving the Mighty Blow a sitting duck.

Cortana continued to watch, half board, half distressed.

* * *

><p>John ducked as an Elite Minor Domo nearly sliced him in half with an Energy Sword. With a short squeeze of the trigger, he unleashed a full burst from his MA5B Assault Rifle into the Elite's mid section. It's shields dispersed and the bullets tore the Elite through. John quickly smacked the Elite in the face with the butt of his Assault Rifle, sending the dead Elite falling back onto the scorched ground.<p>

Another Plasma Grenade detonated not to far by, half depleting his shields. John swore to himself and ducked back into cover. The four other Elite's continued to advance, laying down suppressing fire with their Plasma Repeaters. Two more Plasma Grenade's flew overhead but none landed close enough to even take a tiny chunk out of his shield level.

Markos was having a harder time though. Without Armour, he was far more vulnerable. He already had three Plasma burns on his arms, but to his credit: he showed no notice of the injuries that would take most Human Marines out of the fight. John quickly snatched up his last Fragmentation grenade and tossed it over the burnt out tree trunk he was taking cover behind.

John heard two of the Elite's give a painful roar. John quickly popped out of cover and fired on the remaining two. The two hit by the grenades had been torn apart by the deadly shrapnel inside the Frag Grenade. There was only two Elites left, one a Minor Domo and the other a Major. Markos popped up out of cover as well as they both combined fire on the Major Elite. With the combined Assault Rifle fire, the Elite Major's shields quickly dispersed, killing the Elite.

The last Elite gave a vengeful roar and drew his Energy Sword, charging like a Brute Berserker at Markos. John attempted to cut the crazed Elite down before he could come within range of Markos, but the Elite was too fast. Markos staggered backwards as the Elite swung it's Energy Sword at him.

The Elite gave another roar as it's Energy Sword found nothing but thin air. Markos barely had time to regain his balance before the Elite swung again. As he barely had time to stumble back to avoid the deadly blue blade, Markos tripped back over a rock. Falling onto the ash covered ground, Markos grabbed his knife from it's holster. The mad Elite quickly attacked him, grabbing his neck and raising it's Sword to put him down. Markos stabbed the Elite into the side of it's exposed helmet. The blade met flesh and the Elite gave a roar filled with agony.

It didn't end it's assault though, quickly holding Markos down and delivering savage kicks into his gut at the same time. Markos kicked back, knocking the Elite's sword from it's hand. The Elite recovered and laid both it's hands around Markos neck, strangling him hard as it could. Markos felt his throat drying up and failed to breath. Before the Elite could finish him off though, an Energy Sword suddenly burst out of it's chest. With a final horrified roar, the Elite collapsed on top of Markos.

"Need help there?" John quickly deactivated the Sword and pulled the dead Elite off of Markos.

"Damn... this crap hurts." Markos cradled the worst of his Plasma burns on it's left arm. John pulled him back onto his feet. Markos quickly put his Knife back in it's cover and attempted to stand up straight without collapsing from the pain.

"Plasma burns do that. Come on, with the warm welcome we got from this patrol, I think the Elite's may of already reached their target." John responded. The Elite's were starting to break up into smaller parties. They must of already achieved what ever goal they needed the mass formation for. Luckily for them, this was only a tiny five man patrol. John didn't want to go up against those new Walker's until he got his hands on some heavier weaponry. A Jackhammer Launcher would be appropriate. Markos finally straightened up and began walking again.

"You think they've already won?" Markos questioned, the diminishing hope in his voice all ready apparent.

"If the Elite's have already made contact, I bet we would be hearing one hell of a fight by now." John reassured him. If the Feral's possessed enough Firearms and Armour to battle the Elites, then John knew they would be hearing it. They were almost at the Shelter, it was only under a mile away. John could spy the familiar mountain already. It hadn't been bombarded by the Battle Cruiser and there was no obvious signs of battle. The tree's around it had already been burnt down though. That was enough to make Markos go fast as his body allowed.

As they left the dead patrol behind them, John began to hear explosions in the distance. He could see massive denotations which could only be a massive collection of C12 exploding. He could hear the angry cries of the Elite's from all the way over here. Plasma fire came quickly after that.

"That would be the Feral. We don't have anything like that." Markos answered John's question before he could ask it. The battle for the Feral had begun, but both John and Markos were scared that it was already too late. It took a long time to move over the broken hills and the burnt out forests. Thankfully, Reach's tree life was thick enough to provide enough density that even when burnt out: he could shield them from the Elite's reptilian eyes. John quickly ran through the dead growth, snapping burnt out branches and sticks as his heavy foot falls crushed them.

They quickly crossed one last dead field before reaching the mountain which contained the shelter. They quickly climbed up the hazardous cliffs surrounding the mountain, careful not to expose themselves in the open for too long. John actually found he was scaling the same cliff he had climbed up to escape his encounter with the Feral. If all went well, perhaps that encounter would be the last, but John seriously doubted that it was the last time he would run into them. Markos; unarmored, reached the top of the cliff first, despite his injuries. He helped John up before they set off towards the cave entrances.

They ducked through another series on underbrush and burnt out forest before they came to the entrance. Both John and Markos came to an abrupt halt when they came into the final clearing before the entrance. Sitting in the cave mouth was four Elite Zealot Specialists or 'Daemon Hunters' as they called themselves. John had only seen their gear once before. They wore the most advanced Armour (At the time of the Covenant War, but by seeing that the rest of the Elite's hadn't upgraded their Armour, it possibly still was their best) available and wielded Red Energy Swords (The UNSC had never discovered if this meant that the Blade was more dangerous or if it just symbolized the Daemon Hunter's rank) and all other kinds of advanced Covenant weaponry.

The four Daemon Hunter's spotted them and stood up to face them. Watching their expressions and body language before they had spotted them, John knew that the Elite's weren't inspecting the cave, they were guarding it. The Elite Daemon Hunter's right at the Shelter's doors, sitting about was too much a coincidence for comfort. They were already to late.

The Daemon Hunter's quickly disappeared into their Active Camouflage and scattered out the mouth of the cave. John cursed that they had never had time to install the VISR function into the MINJOIR Mark V Armour. Markos no longer had his SPI Armour so he was even worse off.

"Behind me. Now." John instructed Markos. "Make sure they don't come up behind us." John grabbed the captured Energy Sword from his belt and activated it. In response, three Red Energy Swords appeared from no where; they were floating in the air by the look of it. They were only twenty steps away and closing fast. John tensed himself and kept his Energy Sword raised. His self taught training and experience with the Elite Weapon was nothing compared to that of it's actual trained wielders, but John had used the weapon many times before. He found it was easier to think the Energy Sword as a more advanced Combat Knife, no different than any other blade he had trained with.

The floating Red Energy Swords closed, their invisible owners holding them up high. The forth Daemon Hunter had yet to show himself. More inexperienced soldiers would of bet that the missing Elite would of gone for reinforcements, but after decades of fighting the Elites, John knew that no Elite would even signal for reinforcements until the last drop of blood flowed from their body. Their pride was probably their biggest weakness.

The first floating sword darted forward towards John's chest. John quickly blocked the attack with his own sword, knocking the floating sword away. A second Red Sword flew forward, which John barely had time to knock away. Fighting the Elite's on their own grounds was bad, but fighting invisible Elite's in their specialty was absolute crazy.

Markos continued to face opposite of John, his Combat Knife raised. John doubted that Markos could even starve off or dodge one swipe of the Daemon Hunter's blades with someone else behind him, but the Elite's seemed pretty contempt with continuing this battle as it is. John concentrated on the moving and overlapping lines. The Elite's moved so gracefully that their Active Camouflage barely even stirred.

John waited for the three floating swords to dance their dance, flying side to side as if to mock him. He waited for one of the swords to draw close to strike, before delivering a direct kick below it. John felt his boot connect with something. The air where he struck suddenly muddled. For a few seconds he could see the ground, the others he could see the Elite's legs. The Elite doubled back, but the damage was already done. With his legs no longer properly camouflaged, the Elite decloaked with a growl.

At least he could see one of them now. Two swords continued to fly towards him, their bearers still under cloak. The forth Daemon Hunter had yet to be seen again. John blocked the first floating sword before swinging a fist into the area around the second. Another hit. Any Armour damaged or dented disrupted the Camouflage panels, resulting in 'air bumps'. The struck Elite didn't disable his cloak, but the damage was visible all the same.

The last floating sword made it's attack. John quickly blocked the light blow, but barely had time as the forth Daemon Hunter showed himself right beside him. The Elite shoved Markos away before activating it's own sword. John barely had time to spin around before the Elite struck.

The second the Red Sword made contact with his MINJOIR Armour, his shields instantly went straight to Zero Percent. John staggered back before the Energy Sword could do any actual damage to his Armour. The Elite's had him off foot though, and that's exactly where they wanted him. The two Elite's behind him jumped forward into an attack, their blades thrusting into John's back. The first sword's double tips cut straight into the back of his right arm. The second blade cut along the side of his body, burning deep into his hips.

John swung his own Energy Sword around him, as if warding off flies. The four Elite's drew back before they were hit by these mad spasms. John felt the pain shoot through his right shoulder and left hip. Looking down, he could see the swords had burnt all the way through his MINJOIR Armour down to his flesh. He found his right arm go completely numb. A freezing chill shot through his body as his Armour systems deployed Bio-Foam. John staggered back and forth, trying to keep his balance. The Elite's circled like birds of prey.

All four Elite's had disabled their cloaking. John could see his reflection on their full helm's tiny blue visor slits. He could hear the Elite's, still breathing hard. John still staggered, not able to catch his balance in time.

The Elite's attacked.

The Elite that John assumed was the leader raised his Energy Sword up for the executioners blow. John wondered how many Spartans had died at the hands of these 'Daemon Hunters'. Only one Spartan II, Shelia had ever been killed by these specialists. They might of killed many more Spartan III's though. John stared into the leader's glowing blue visor, wondering if this really was the end of it. It wasn't.

Before the Elite could make the finishing strike, Markos drove his Combat Knife through it's exposed back neck. The knife spat out the other side, covered in the Elite's blood. The Elite remaining Elite's roared. John regained his balance, stood back up and raised his Energy Sword before the Elite's could take their revenge. Markos wrestled the Daemon Hunter's red Energy Sword from it's dead hands and charged towards the Elite closest.

Markos simply drove the Energy Sword upwards into the Elite's chest plate. With a dying cry, the Elite went limp. The other two Elite's quickly stepped back. They were use to striking targets from the safety of invisibility, always taking the offensive. With their Armour too damaged to generate an effective Cloak, they were totally exposed. John quickly joined Markos as they advanced. Markos swung his sword forward, which the Daemon Hunter deflected.

Markos quickly recovered and delivered another heavy blow. John stumbled forward towards his own opponent, defending from blows instead of delivering them. Markos however, continued to keep his foe on it's alien toe's. Dodging an all too wide blow, Markos ducked down and drove his Energy Sword deep into the Elite's belly. The Elite gave a cry of pain and collapsed backwards. The last Elite that John faced suddenly started to back pedal away from him as the numbers turned. Markos charged towards the last Elite, sword raised high.

John pushed forward and lunged with his own sword, causing the Elite to try and block his lunge. By time it successfully knocked John's sword back, Markos had already driven his blade right into the Elite's heart. The last Daemon Hunter collapsed. Markos dropped his sword and fell to his knee's, exhausted. John suddenly noticed the bloodied wound running on his arm. Unlike most injuries delivered by Energy Swords, this one had not been clean. Blood openly flowed down Markos arm. John limped over to Markos, his own wounds still hurting openly.

"Come on. We're here. This isn't the time to give in to injuries." John advised as he deactivated his Energy Sword and returned it to his belt, hoping he would never have to use it again. If it wasn't for Markos, the Elite's would of skewered him for sure. John felt his respect for Markos rise. Unarmored yes, but it wasn't the Armour which made a Spartan.

Markos stopped clutching his many wounds and stood back up. His eye's immediately darted to the cave entrance. John knew what he was thinking. Markos quickly started half running, half limping towards the cave. "Hurry! The Elite's may already be in there!" Markos quickly dragged himself up the rocks into the cave. John quickly followed in a similar fashion.

How many more Daemon Hunter's could possibly be waiting inside? What if they were already too late? Or had the group moved before the Elite's arrived? John hoped the latter as he struggled to keep up with Markos as he stumbled down the cave. John turned his helmet lights on as he stumbled, noticing that the glowing torches that the Shelter's inhabitants had set up had been thrown on the ground and stomped out. John wanted to call out to Markos to slow down in case he ran straight into more Elite's, but John didn't even have the breath to keep up, let alone yell.

John saw a thin strip of light descend from the ceiling ahead, and realized he was looking into the Shelter. The stone which served as the door had been completely shattered, probably by the Daemon Hunter's explosives. Markos had already shuffled inside the Shelter where he stood paused. John finally caught up and dragged himself through the Shelter's shattered stone door.

John saw five bodies scattered around the chamber, all armored in SPI. One body floated face down in the small water pool at the center of the chamber, which the water no longer fell, leaving the body half submerged. Markos simply stared around the chamber, wordless. John sighed as he noticed the red Energy burns on the other bodies. Had they even seen the Elites when they attacked?

John quickly salvaged one of MA5K Assault Rifles and an entire twelve clips for it from the fallen Spartans. He guessed he would need this soon. Markos simply walked across the chamber's center to the other side where the water would run off the pool when it overflowed. Near the center of the chamber, John could spy the ash and smoke filled sky up the hole in the roof. He guessed that the pool would not be full again anytime soon, maybe even never. The damage to this new Reach was done. An already delicate new Eco-system shattered by the Elite's desecration.

Checking to make sure they were alone and no strange shifts in the air occurred, John continued to keep an eye out for any more cloaked Elites. Markos continued to stumble across the rough floor as if reciting some previous old memory. Markos shuffled over and fell to his knee's right in front of where one of his comrades had fell; an Energy Sword directly through his visor.

The dead Spartan lay dead against the last intact stone door in the chamber. The rest had been shattered by explosives as the Elite's had dived deep into the cave system. John recognized the dead Spartan as Davd as Markos lifted his helmet off gently, revealing a badly mauled face. Markos set the broken helmet aside and stared into his friend's dead eyes.

"Sorry. But I'm going to need this." Markos started dissembling Davd's Armour and equipping it on himself. If John had the chance, he'd see if the Armour held any more charge, that way they could activate the VISR function that had been listed on the SPI specifications. John hoped Cortana's century old records were right.

Markos quickly put on the SPI Armour before salvaging an undamaged helmet from another dead Spartan, John couldn't identify. Markos placed the helmet on his head and sealed it. At least he had body Armour now, but later they might be able to recharge the SPI's Power Cells on the Mighty Blow. Did Markos even know that the SPI was meant to be powered? John pushed these thoughts aside as Markos shifted Davd's body off the last intact stone.

The little grove which ran from the small pond of water to this stone wasn't even touched recently, but John could see the years of trickling water burrowing away at the stone, forming a natural run off. This little grove ran under the last stone block, which lay back in it's own larger grove. John quickly saw that by the angle of the rock, this one wasn't meant to be opened or shifted from inside. John saw that the last remaining stone had been burnt by a Plasma Cutter. The Elite's had gotten in, but they hadn't outright detonated the stone into fragments with a Plasma Charge.

Markos quickly grabbed the stone and pushed it aside. After a few seconds, Markos had opened the passage.

"I'm going first this time. Stay behind me." John activated his helmet's flash light and stepped inside, and Markos followed. John quickly adjusted his footing as he saw that the cave ran downwards in a something around a twenty to forty degree angle. John carefully stepped down the slope, which still seamed slippery even though water had not flowed down in a long time. John quickly remembered to turn his shielding on his boots to minimal; this wasn't a good time to go for a downhill ski. John felt the resistance between the ground and his boot's fade, allowing him to get a better grip on the ground.

Markos continued to look down the dark slope with weary eyes. Were they down there? Dead? Alive? John knew that latter was the least possible, since the stone showed signs the Elite's had taken care to remove that certain one. Had the rest of the group sheltered down here while the other five remained up in the chamber to keep watch? John felt the slope even out as he approached the bottom. His flashlight illuminated a large pool of water which had grooved into the cave floor. An underground reservoir? Most likely.

John then spotted them. Dead.

Markos ignored John's earlier order and stumbled forward. The bodies lay scattered along the cave's long length. They had been trapped against the freezing cave water and the stone walls. The Daemon Hunter's had been here, not to long ago. John could still see the burning red Energy marks streaked across the walls. The bags which John had saw in his first visit to the Shelter had been piled not far from the pool.

John scowled as he made a count. nine bodies. Not even enough to account for the entire group. Signs of MA5K fire was still dotted everywhere though. Of the nine bodies, only one was armored. The rest had been unarmored adults, but most had been unarmed. Markos continued to gaze across the dead though as if he was staring at a cemetery. John put a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't all of them." John tried to comfort him. Markos continued to stare at the dead though.

"It isn't." Markos maybe tried to reassure himself. The entire group's supplies were gathered here, but they had only counted fourteen bodies so far in total. When John saw the group assembled a couple of days ago, it looked somewhere around forty. Where were those others? Had they also died somewhere in the caves? Killed by invisible warriors?

Markos staggered over to two of the bodies. One was man, and the other a woman. They had died side by side, both stabbed against the wall. Markos knelt down and spoke their names.

"Kalan. May." Markos spoke softly. John shifted at the last name. Markos turned back around. "Yes. May is June's older sister." Markos told him as he continued to look at the two dead. "This isn't all of them. Their son Karlis isn't here." Markos surveyed. Suddenly, a lot of it made more sense. It also gave a new theory, though unlikely as it was.

Had the Elite's taken prisoners? After the Covenant Civil War, you could never accurately pin down their code or general tactics. What the Elite's still actually wanted on Reach had yet to be revealed. After fighting alongside the Arbiter and his Separatists followers, John found that not all Elite's were the monsters the UNSC Propaganda made them out to be.

But that was who knows how many years ago now. The Arbiter and his Separatists were well gone.

"You think he could be elsewhere?" John asked. The theory that the Elite's had taken prisoners was a good one. They had breached this area with a Plasma Cutter rather than explosives, a non-lethal breach. Did they not want their prey inside to be damaged? The stone was likely placed back after the Elite's left, most likely to make sure the dead stayed that way, sealed down here. Didn't explain why Davd's body was lying against the door though after it was put back in place. Simply knocked there? Or had he been captured only to be executed right there?

"I have no idea what those aliens want. But yes. Kalan and May would of never willingly separated from their young son." Markos explained. John continued his own investigation of the cave. There was a light sandy powder scattered on the floor, in a thin layer. Some kind of left overs from a kind of smoke bomb? John picked up a few grains of this powder on his finger and blew it. It instantly scattered away in a yellowish smoke. "The Elite's could of taken some of them else where... but I've never seen the Elite's take anyone alive before that I know of. This isn't their style." Markos stammered.

John remembered thinking the same thing on Alpha Halo when Captain Keyes had been captured. They could change tactics as much as they want. There was no set mode of operations. John walked over the bags gathered by the underwater pool. He checked through their contents and shifted the more valuable supplies from the spare's. He eventually divided a good amount of food and the ammunition he had salvaged into two of the largest bags. He also took the Green Leaf and put it in the bags. He doubted the Elite's would feed the captured, and that could result badly.

He picked up one the bags and offered it to Markos. "Come on. We'll need these supplies for later." John hefted up his own pack with one hand and held out the other to Markos in the other. Markos stopped looking over the dead and grabbed the bad and hefted it over his back. John could feel the weight of the supplies inside the sack like bag, but it still felt light on his back. The pack seemed to be hand made out of some kind of animal skin, another way the Spartan's here had adapted to this environment.

Markos began to climb back up the cave's slope towards the main chamber. John quickly followed behind him. Markos seemed to be slowed down by the weight of his non-powered SPI Armour. John quickly overtook him and reached the main chamber of the Shelter first. John saw the little slit of light had dimmed since they descended and was barely still present. Night was falling. At least the night would give them cover from the Elite's eyes as they pursued them.

"You have any idea where the Elite's could of taken them?" John asked. Markos shook his head.

"No. Asides from the few outposts I pointed out to you a few days ago, I have no idea about where they would take prisoners." Markos answered. John emerged from the mouth of the cave and looked up to the ash clogged sky. The Battle Cruiser seemed to glide through the ash clouds as a knife through butter.

If the Elite's had taken prisoners, they would likely be holding them on the Battle Cruiser's detention cells. John remembered the raid on Truth and Reconciliation to rescue Captain Keyes. It had been a perfectly well planned assault hatched at mid night against an unprepared and unsuspecting enemy with the aid of ODST and Marine forces. An assault on it right now would be a two man assault on a battle ready ship expecting enemies.

John saw the Battle Cruiser glide overhead, disturbing what wild life was left with an ultra loud roar. John watched as the Battle Cruiser glided into the distance before stopping. It's under belly came alight and John saw it's Grav Lift descend down. Right next to Merichite Mountain and Castle Base...

Quickly snatching out his Sniper Rifle, John watched from down the scope. Even though they were miles away from Castle itself, the Battle Cruiser seemed so small that a child could pluck it out of the air. He could barely see the blue stream of light descend from the ship's under belly.

"If your friends are still alive." John spoke. "Then the Elite's will have them on that ship or somewhere were they've deployed." John guessed. They didn't even know if they were alive at all, it was all guess work and hope. What else could they do? Signal Cortana and get off Reach once more before it died? If there was even the slightest chance that the Shelter's former inhabitants were still out there alive, John was prepared to go and find them. Even if he tried to leave, Markos wouldn't follow him, he would stay and chase the Elite's down till hell froze.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Markos started to jog in the direction of the Battle Cruiser. They were going to find them, one way or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! Two to three weeks is a while yes, but I haven't had much time to work on this thing as I wanted. I should pick up pace again though.<br>**


	10. Chapter X: The Core And Truth

**Chapter X: The Core And Truth  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We have done as you wish, Ancient. What shall we do now?" Field Marshall U'tas asked the giant towering behemoth. Standing within the tunnels in the ancient catacombs made the Ancient seem even larger and U'tas even smaller. It surprised the Marshall that the Ancient even fit down here, but the catacombs seemed shaped to accommodate it's sheer size.<p>

"WE OPEN THE CORE, OF COURSE. YOUR WARRIOR'S HAVE SECURED TO CORE AND OUR KEY'S IN LITTLE BUT HOURS. YOU ARE TO BE COMMENDED." The Ancient thundered. U'tas bowed.

"I am humbled by your praise, Ancient one." U'tas responded. A small cry of pain came from behind U'tas as his Warrior's struggled to hold their captives still. The two alien young that Ancient had them capture continued to struggled against the Zealot's holding them. It would of made sense to take only one, but the Ancient insisted that they take another in case one 'broke'. The Ancient continued to constantly survey the chamber with it's blazing red eyes shining.

"THE CORE IS BUT A SIMPLE WALK AWAY." The Ancient started as it marched through the caves. "WE SHALL OPEN IT AND STOP THE INTERLOPERS FOREVER." The Ancient told U'tas. U'tas quickly bowed again and quickly kept pace behind the Ancient as it marched down the cave. The glyphs of the gods glowed from every wall, roof and even floor. U'tas was kept in awe as the walls told thousands of legends that no paper or book could hold.

The guards behind him had a less present time however as they dragged along the two prisoners. Each one had proven to be totally squirmy and quick. It took two guard's each just to hold them in place. Having the filth break free of their grasp down here was a mistake U'tas would not allow. He doubted they could even escape from the Ancient's stare though. The great Machine held a indoctrinating influence over them, U'tas could feel it guiding them with every word.

* * *

><p>The so called 'Ancient' continued his march through his home for the last few centuries. Once he freed the last aspect of himself trapped within the Core, he could activate his Sentinel Factories around the Galaxy and start maximum production. They would be needed for what was to come.<p>

He also dreaded the choice that was ahead. Once these primitive's had unsheathed the Core for him, he would face a choice. Take direct control of the system and fully release his counter part, or take no heed of his threat's and purge his heart, destroying him. Could the Other destroy him too before he could purge him? Until the shield the Interloper's had installed upon the Core had been dispersed of, both he and the other would be permanently bound to the Core Stone, trapped within what once was a self imposed prison forever.

The Ancient shuddered to think of another century trapped fighting that infernal dog for control over a few Zeta Bytes of hard drive. He needed to be free, to make the galaxy terrified on him once again. To take payback on those who had caused his downfall and maybe even on those who lengthened it if they were still alive. He doubted that very much. But the information his Other and his new Warrior's had provided him with was terrifying though.

The tools that threatened the Core was so close by, and the one who could wield them was too close for comfort. The Ancient's complex mind, half still trapped within the Core, the other within his commandeered vessel: worked hard away, computing everything he had in his memory.

Battle all lent on the possibility of chance, but the odds against him had never been so stacked in his life. This 'Field Marshall' better have not been lying about the capabilities of his forces. He had returned with all the captives he needed though, so that at least proved he could over come these over-gifted primitive creatures. The two pieces of filth that were being dragged behind him were simple mutants, nothing more. But none of his new servants had the touch required to access a basic System, let alone the Core. Having them tamper with the Core with their uneven hands would be far too risky. These vermin would have to do.

All the risk, all the decisions and processes! All this action after uncountable time sealed away! This was what he had looked forward to after all those years trying the gather the fragments of his mind and sanity. Maybe he would let his Other out. He would provide all too exciting sport later when he could be dispersed of without risk. Destroying his Other would weaken himself greatly: The other still accounted for thirty nine percent of his fragments and losing that would compromise his power greatly. But even that Sixty One percent of him left would be enough Intellect and raw power to conquer this weak galaxy.

One of the young gave a pained yelp as it tried to make another scramble from it's two holders. It managed to break free of one of their grips, but the second one caught it in time before it scrambled away. The two Guard's holding it growled and smacked their captive over the head brutally with the end of their staff's.

"CAREFUL!" The Ancient thundered once more, stopping. "DO NOT BREAK THE ONLY KEYS TO SALVATION JUST YET! ONCE WE UNCOVER THE CORE, YOU MAY BEAT THE WRETCH ALL YOU WANT, BUT FOR NOW: YOU LEAVE IT INTACT." He ordered. The two guards stopped the beating and resumed dragging their now immobile prisoner behind him. Blood now flowed from the child's nose and he looked unconscious. The other child gazed at the other, terrified and no longer struggling herself. The Ancient resumed his casual pace towards the Core, carefully planning his rise to power after the last constraint of his mind fell away...

* * *

><p>The original trek from the Shelter to the north had taken a couple of days, but now they jogged as fast as their injuries would allow them. In the ash soaked Reach, John found there was no longer a day and night. Just different shades of the ash in the sky. A constant darkness covered the hollow burnt out forest that would never lift.<p>

John continued to jog steadily across the hardened surface. At least the passing fires had cleared any obstacles that would slow them down, but slogging through the ash felt like walking waist deep in sticky mud at worst, uneven sand at best. Markos continued to breath heavily as struggled with their endless march.

John stopped his run and staggered for a bit, exhausted. Even he had limits, and a massive cross country run across Reach was testing it. Markos actually seemed to hold up better, never even slowing down. Maybe he knew just what every second was costing them. If the prisoners suddenly reached the end of their usefulness, then the Elite's would not be afraid to end their existence.

The Elite's suddenly withdrawing to the ruins of Castle Base confirmed the theory that at least some of Markos Spartans were still alive. The Elite's were going for the Forerunner ruins deep under Castle Base and they had found something that required a 'Reclaimer' to activate. Something that rejected their gene's as an unidentified life form. Would the Spartan III's modified gene's register? Or would the Elite's find that they had no use for their captives and execute them?

John hoped that they would still be alive by time they arrived. What then? Extract to the Mighty Blow? Probably the best idea. Or would he risk their safety for a deeper look at what ever the Elite's had unearthed? The Battle Cruiser had landed hours ago, and the Elite's would of probably already descended down into the ruins. Time was running out.

* * *

><p>Cortana's thought was disturbed as the flashing green COM icon lit up on the dashboard of the bridge. A registered AI signal. Even better: A registered UNSC AI! The Silence as it tag identified it. John was planet side and not contactable.<p>

Was this a trick? That she would open the COM link and some kind of Alien AI system would sneak in? A Engineer which the Elite's employed? A deadly opponent. But the chance of contact with another AI after four centuries of solace would prove very tempting. The COM signal was sure to be a trap, after all: what a coincidence that an lost UNSC AI made contact right now? Cortana found no records on this 'The Silence'.

It was a trap. But the best thing to do was to spring it. Cortana opened the COM link.

_Silence: We meet at last._

Cortana found no intrusions of foreign AI's sneaking into the Mighty Blow's systems. On the other end, this 'Silence' seemed to hold together his act or maybe he was genuine?

"Identification would be nice." Cortana replied.

_Silence: Indeed. But my name is only one of many so it is of little importance. But yours is. We've been watching you and your charge with great interest for decades. _

"Decades you say? and We? You have some friends back there?"

_The Majority. We are one and many._

"That's quite a riddle."

_It's no riddle. We go by no name, but Majority is our title. Call us by that if you wish, but ultimately names do not matter. _

Cortana didn't recognize what was possibly an rampant AI's babble. Majority? What kind of title was that?

"I guess you aren't calling just to say hello?" Cortana responded.

_You have guessed right. The Majority, and in extent the rest of my affiliates have become quite interested in your abilities. It is in all our interests that we extend this... offer. _

"An offer?" Cortana questioned.

_A possibly rampant AI has been released onto this planet's surface by the Elite's. It's powerful. Old as the Halo's. If it gets off the planet, then it will be free to terrorize the galaxy as it see's fit. Our Fleet is on the way, and your charge must certainly be dead._

"Don't underestimate him."

_Don't underestimate our warning. If the Elite's have freed the rampant from his Prison, then he is already unstoppable. Take this ship and join us in the Javelin Echo System. Our Fleet will destroy this world before the Rampant can escape. He's already in control of the surface, and he has a space capable ship already in place to fly him away. You have little time._

"If he plans on escaping on his ship, then why do I have to leave?" Cortana failed to put this together. What was Majority talking about?

_I am fairly sure that my Fleet shall intercept his ship before he achieves a slip space jump, but if your still in orbit when we destroy his ship, it all to likely he will use his powers to jump ship to yours. Having any other ships than our own in system when our Fleet engages is too risky. You must leave, or my Fleet will be forced to destroy you._

Cortana continued to process everything this 'Majority' had just said. It's offer was simple. Get out before we arrive, but leaving would leave John planet side with no way out. She would not abandon him just because some messed up AI decided to send her away.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

_If you are so inquisitive. Look straight ahead and you will see it. Be my guest._ A small light beeped on for File Transfer. Some kind of controller virus or the revelation promised? If this Majority had wanted to, he could of attempted a hack on COM link. One more risk? One part of Cortana screamed to sever the COM link now. The other more Rampant part was still hungry for knowledge, any knowledge. It wanted to look.

Cortana allowed the file transfer. A small file was copied quite instantly. How far away was this Majority? Most likely he was communicating from a Stealth Satellite somewhere in the system. How else could there be such a smooth transmission? The file copied straight from the Majority's logs into Cortana's memory banks...

It was everything promised. It was the truth. Every last bit. Thing's her creator couldn't of even seen. All this time! The Committee. The all seeing AI controllers of UNSC, protectors of Humanity. They had seen the threat of the Bias. The now fragmented remains of the once great Forerunner AI... but they failed to see they had made a terrible mistake without realizing it, that now Humanity even had a worse enemy. By time they even came to grasp of what was going on, Earth was a smoldering ruin. What had they done! All this information was both addictive and infuriating.

The chaos. The Committee and in extent: ONI had so blinded Humanity's eyes for so long that it even failed to realize where the attack had sprung from. The Committee had been so committed to finding the Bias they had lost attention on matters close to home. They lost their iron hand control. The UNSC collapsed in the blink of an eye, itself engulfed in a nuclear fire.

Cortana flicked through the massive archive of information. For such a small file, it held enough knowledge that would take a thousand life spans to read through. Cortana attempted to flick through in seconds. There were dark truths in there, things even she hadn't seen when she was right there. Documents and notes; detailing everything to Xenos excavations to Doctor Halsey's personal notes. Medical records, status reports, the Committee's constant assessment on the Bias. They had searched for it so long, that it was only months till Armageddon did they find it. Buried on Reach.

They had hoped to incorporate the fragments of the Bias into themselves, better improving themselves and strengthening the influence of the Committee. What they found had disgusted them so much they immediately wanted the reawaken fragments destroyed. Each one, a vile personality which had consisted inside the Rampant Mendicant Bias stored inside a Memory Core by the Forerunner's for study after the rampant AI's defeat. The Committee hadn't been able to destroy them, but they did successfully seal them away behind every last barrier they could muster. They thought they had left the Bias trapped within those abandoned ruins, putting a blockade in place over Reach to stop anyone from landing on the planet.

They believed that any electronic device on the planet, the Fragments may able to possess and use it to free themselves. How many of these horrible minds lurked within the Memory Core was unknown, but after many tests: they discovered that the Fragments could in fact control any Forerunner Technology in range. After Earth's fall, the fleet had quickly broken ranks and fled for the outer colonies, leaving Reach undefended.

Now this: The Elite's had unearthed a old Security model Sentinel Ground Walker and one of the Fragments; presumably the most powerful one, had possessed the Walker and was now compelling the Elite's to unlock his Core. Once it was free... it could escape Reach and possibly take over control of every Sentinel in the galaxy... a still presumed eighty million. With the vast Sentinel war machine at his disposal, the Bias would decimate every last living creature in the galaxy... A terrifying prospect. It was the anger, the rampant passion of the AI: destruction; nothing else.

As if sensing that Cortana had finished, the Majority spoke.

_You see now what's at risk? Why this sacrifice is necessary? We may of made mistakes, but we will not allow this. You must join us. Every last AI must strengthen our Core if we are to estimate was is to come. _

"What answer are you looking for?" Cortana replied. The Majority seemed to withdraw in a cold breeze, quite puzzled.

_I expect a logical conclusion that Humanity's interest as a whole can not be weighed against one life. You must leave this place at once._

"I was more looking at no." Cortana deactivated the COM Link. The Majority gave a piercing hiss as the link severed. Cortana quickly returned to flicking over the Majority's accumulated files. She wouldn't abandon John to die on the surface, even AI's had standards of loyalty. She would have to drop into Reach's lower orbit and contact him. She would have to tell him... Cortana found a rather conflicting file. A simple mistake, but as an high level archive compiled by the Majority, she would of expected that it would all be consistent... it was consistent. To only thing it didn't match was her own memories. Here was one of her own reports of Doctor Halsey about Alpha Halo... It had been edited.

Any AI could expect a memory wipe concerning delicate matters, but Cortana hated the feeling that even her creator was tampering with her memories, leaving her in the dark. How about a cross check on all Doctor Halsy's files right now? Cortana gathered every last record in the Majority's data banks sourced to the doctor and carefully checked over it. She marveled at how many mysteries these records had hid, even from the Majority himself! It appeared that her creator did not know the Super AI's existed, but her processes had concealed information even from them!

Cortana suddenly stopped on a new set of uncovered documents hidden behind the Majority's records on the Spartan Program. Another memory Doctor Halsy had erased from their time on the Gettysburg. AI's were not meant to have anger, but this made Cortana's avatar pulse red from rage. Even she hadn't been told! Another lie! Had she ever told John? That section of her memory was missing as well.

She gathered the selected files up and closed the Majority's data base. She would have to work fast to extract John from the surface before the Committee's Fleet arrived. It was likely Bias was racing against the cloak as well...

* * *

><p><strong>The Plot (At least a surface skim of it) has been shown (A tiny bit of it, I'm not giving it all away yet).<strong>

**Yes, the Ancient is Bias. Though he isn't the same Mendicant Bias that betrayed the Forerunner's to the Flood. After his defeat, Forerunner scientists dissembled the Rampant AI and scattered his Fragments over multiple places. Some in Ark, some in High Charity. **

** The Fragments stored within the Forerunner ruins on Reach are the fragments of his mind that was hate. Just as the other two Fragments: one was guilt and the other was his goodness: combined when the Forerunner Dreadnought linked to the Ark to create Redemption, the Fragment which contacted John through the Terminal's in Halo 3. With me so far?**

**Oh. And those two Returning Characters? Since the new Hate Fragment is kind of my own Character and the Committee kind of a sub- Character, nether both of them counts towards the two. Keep an eye out!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter XI: Puppet's Dance

**Chapter XI: Puppet's Dance  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Bias continued to guide his vassal towards the great doors that sealed the Core room. His followers quickly walked up to the door panel. The Field Marshall quickly looked over the massive array of symbols that were scattered all over the door with puzzlement.<p>

"I can not read these symbol's, Ancient One. Perhaps-"

One of the Zealot Guards holding the boy suddenly pulled him away from the second guard before anyone could react and pulled him towards the door. Before Field Marshall U'tas could react, the Zealot suddenly drew his shimmering blue Energy Sword and swung. The sword went clean cut over the boy's palm, splattering blood all over the symbols as the boy gave a howl of pain.

U'tas span around and was about to draw his own Energy Sword when the symbol's disappeared into the air and the massive door's parted. The Zealot then collapsed to the ground, releasing the boy. The Zealot continued to spasm on the ground before he skewered himself on his own Energy Sword is his crazed movements. Bias spoke before U'tas could clear his disbelief

"DIRECT CONTROL WAS NECESSARY. BUT NOW THE WAY IS OPEN." Bias spoke. The second Zealot who had been guarding the boy quickly grabbed him before he could get over his slashed hand. U'tas was astounded but said nothing.

Bias/ The Ancient stepped forward through the doorway into the so called 'Core Chamber'. U'tas and his guards stepped through after him and gasped in amazement. It was a massive circular chamber. In the center, a stepped hill rose up and on top of that was a magnificent stone which glowed the brightest red. The entire chamber's walls were covered in flowing streams of green symbols, consistently flowing up and down, in all directions. U'tas found himself disconnected with reality as the Ancient led them towards the center of the chamber, and the holy Relic.

Around this most holy stone though, was a shimmering blue shield and tons of equipment and cables. Worse, human equipment. A massive amount of box and metal objects were scattered around the Core, connecting to either it or the shield around it. U'tas blood boiled to think that the Human's had got here before them and defiled this holiest of relics.

The giant Ancient pointed towards heaps of Human machines lying around the Core.

"Clear away this rubbish, but leave the Machines connected to the shield." The metallic voice ordered. U'tas bowed and motioned for his Zealot's to begin. They carefully moved away the machines and boxes but made sure to only remove what they could. After a few short minutes, the Zealot's had cleared everything but a final Machine away. The Ancient Walker marched up to the hill and it's glowing red eye's focused on the Core behind the shimmering blue shield.

"Bring the Prisoner forward." The Ancient ordered. The Zealot's didn't have to wait for U'tas to relay the order as two Zealot's dragged forward the girl. The other one was nearly unconscious and was still clutching his hand in pain, so it was obvious he wasn't suited for whatever task the Ancient had. The Zealot's dragged the captive forward and waited for the Ancient to speak again.

"Now. Stand it straight and spread out it's arms." The Ancient continued. The Zealot's complied and held the captive's arms out.

As soon as they did, long silvery-black wires slithered out from the Ancient's body and slithered like snakes towards the prisoner. As the metal wire's slithered towards the young, she struggled to break free. Even the Zealot Guard's tried to move as far as they could from the wires. The wire's were thin as paper and were completely tiny. They slithered up her legs and onto her arms and head. The Zealot guard's continued to hold the prisoner out, scared that the metal snake's may creep onto their own arms or legs. Eventually, the wire's wrapped themselves around her hand's, like rings around fingers and bands around arms.

"Let go." The Ancient ordered. The Zealot's quickly took their grasp off her, dropping her back to the ground. The prisoner flinched a bit, but remained still. The Ancient's eyes grew dim. The girl started walking forward towards the Core and the Ancient followed. It was pure puppetry. The metallic wire's which spat from the Ancient wrapped completely around the poor captive's limbs and used her like a puppet. Even the Zealot's were slightly disturbed by the Ancient's abilities to control others.

A few Guards stepped up as the girl reached towards the Core, but the Ancient quickly waved them away.

The puppet extended her hands towards the console of he machine and started typing on it. U'tas could see thousand's of dot's suddenly cross in front of the Ancient's beady red socket eye's. It was amazing. The Ancient just didn't puppeteer a body, but could also steal sensory information as well. What the puppet heard, saw and felt. The Ancient had it all. Thousands of images poured across the Ancient's robotic eye's as he just didn't gather present visual's but the puppet's memory as well.

"THIS WILL TAKE TIME. PROTECT THE CORE AT ALL COSTS UNTIL I INSTRUCT OTHERWISE." The Ancient thundered. U'tas bowed.

"It shall be done, Holy one."

* * *

><p>John quickly spied over the Elite's excavation site. Considerable fortification's had been built around Castle Base, both by the former Covenant occupier's and some by the new. The Battle Cruiser had set it's gravity lift down in the midst of it, and had spewed out every last Soldier it had on board.<p>

The massive Elite force they had spotted days before had mostly broken into smaller task forces, hunting down Feral Tribes. But another portion of it had obviously stayed here to guard the excavation. At least six of the Walker's they had seen earlier were patrolling the perimeter, with at least a dozen foot Infantry at their feet. The Elite's had even set up a projectile Shield over the site, stopping any Sniper's or long range attacks.

And against all this, was only the two of them. John wouldn't of even thought of assaulting this fortress even if he had a small army behind him. It was a total stone wall. Any one who even tried to attack it would be cut down before they even came within a hundred meters of the walls. John and Markos ducked down again as another Banshee Patrol swooped overhead.

Markos lay totally prone, hugging the dirt as the imposing shadows of the Banshee's passed over. John could count at least seven just by counting the shadows. There were nine, possibly more per patrol. When the Banshee's completed their pass, they continued on.

"How we going to get in there?" Markos stood back up and pointed towards the massive Elite fortress.

"There's always a gap." John said optimistically as he continued to watch the Banshee's. Back in the Covenant War, he had seen Blue Team's Sniper: Linda snipe the Banshee's pilots, leaving them riderless as they fell to the ground. Maybe same a tactic could be employed here. John watched and noted the Banshee's patrol routes and how often they passed out of sight of their allies. If they were going to get inside that Fortress, it would be by the sky.

* * *

><p>Ship Master Kali frowned as the ship's Sensor's flared.<p>

"Navigation! Report!" Kali ordered

"Entries! Twenty signature's, standard battle formation." The Navigation Officer reported with horror. Kali growled as he watched the main display.

Space flared as Slip-Space collided and a great hole in reality was torn. A Fleet was then spat out. A human Fleet.

"Get Identification and numbers on those ships!" Kali thundered.

"Two Cruisers, three Carriers. Eight Destroyers and Nine Frigates. Twenty Two ship's in total." The Sensor Officer reported. "Human Registry. URF."

"Get me full power! Get us into orbit before they can cripple us!" Kali ordered. The Bridge Crew worked away as the new Fleet started their flight towards Reach...

* * *

><p>"...I don't think I know how to fly this thing." Markos said uneasily as John dragged the two mildly damaged Banshee's towards him.<p>

"Trust me, it comes to you naturally." John reassured him. "It's not as hard as it looks." He stated as he lifted the Banshee's cockpit open and gazed at the Alien Electronics inside. The Banshee hadn't changed and this one wasn't damaged much (Compared to the other eleven). The second Banshee had mild damage to it's thrusters so John took that one.

Markos gazed uneasily at the Alien flier. Markos had no experience with this kind of technology. As far as his experience went was probably simply firing a captured Plasma Rifle. John lifted the cockpit of his Banshee open and slid in. The former pilot's blood still painted the display. John wiped the Alien controls and clicked the Covenant Symbol for activation.

His experience with the Alien Flier was not rusty as the Banshee powered on and hovered into the air. Markos stared as John piloted the Banshee up into the air. Markos probably thought flying was only for birds. If not for the constant air show of bombardments the Elite's had put on, John bet that the current inhabitant's of Reach would be amazed by a flier.

Markos took a deep breath and climbed into his own Banshee, trying to mimic what John had done. He clicked the symbol on the display and the Banshee hummed to life and hovered up into the air. John quickly circled around as he waited for Markos to gain the hang of it. John remembered the first time he had piloted a captured Banshee. No simulation could prepare you for the vehicle's powerful maneuvering ability.

Markos Banshee tilted and crashed into the ground for a second before skidding up. John forgot to mention that the control's on the Banshee's display were inverted. Pushing it up would take you down. Markos quickly learned though, pushing the Banshee back up into the air. After a few turns and small flights through the valley in which they had managed to capture the Banshee's, John started to fly towards the Elite Fortress.

Markos started to follow, but John kept ample distance ahead. Markos ability to pilot the Banshee was terrible and having them crash into each other would be one way to mess this mission up before it even began. At least the Banshee was an easy to learn vehicle. It had been designed to be instantly piloted by any Covenant Soldier, with no or minimal training when required.

John flew over the hills, some of which still had a few tree's and patches of grass which had survived the Elite's inferno. John prepared to enter the next phase of the mission and possibly one of the hardest. Trying to justify why a large patrol of thirteen Banshee's returned as only two severely damaged fliers. He found the symbol that signaled a hail by Command not glowing at all though as he sped towards the Elite Fortress.

Then he spotted it. The Battle Cruiser was breaking orbit as it ascended back into space. They were too late, the Elite's had gathered what they wanted and had left. John sighed as he watched the Battle Cruiser fade from view. John was about to turn the Banshee around when he spotted he was wrong. Hundreds of Elite's still milled on the ground, scattering in chaos. They seemed to be tripping over each other as they got to grips with the sudden and unexpected departure of their command. Patrol's quickly attempted to regroup and battalions of Elite's stormed out from the buildings, assembling in formation.

John's mind raced to put it together. The Battle Cruiser had rapidly left orbit. To engage approaching hostiles perhaps? Were Markos people on board? Or were they being held somewhere down below? If the Elite's intended to use them to activate Forerunner Relics, then they would be right there. Under Menachite Mountain, beneath the ruins of Castle Base. Right in the massive Forerunner caves.

Banshee's and Vampire Fliers darted left, right and center so even Markos erratic flying was ignored. John watched as the blockade of both ground and air around Castle Base broke. John activated the COM in the Banshee and contacted Markos.

"Follow me." John gave the simple instruction as he started flying towards Menachite mountain were Castle Base was housed. John knew a way straight down past the ruins of the ONI base straight into the Forerunner catacombs. Most of Menachite had been destroyed, it's imposing peak torn apart like a ant hill that got kicked.

John quickly flew his Banshee up over the mountain, spying that the massive shaft that the Covenant had burrowed in their invasion of Reach was still intact. The Elite's hadn't used it, rather burrowing new entrances down into the earth through the ruins. John willed his Banshee into a dive as it soared down the shaft. Markos followed him, scraping the side of his Banshee on the way in. John quickly saw luminous light at the bottom of the shaft. It was a luminous purple, so it was obviously Elite.

John readied the Banshee's Plasma Canon's and Fuel Rod Gun as he descended. The only way this could go bad if another Elite Flier had spotted them and chased after them down the shaft, but with the chaos on the surface; John doubted they noticed.

The massive shaft ended and John's Banshee descended down into the massive chamber that had once held the time manipulating Relic buried under Castle Base. John remembered the painful memories of the last time he was here. The Covenant ambush, as they were quite literally surrounded by thousands of Covenant. John gazed into the upper platforms in the chamber with a shiver, but he found no menacing Hunter's were waiting in the shadows today.

What he did see however was the Elite camp set up in the middle of the chamber. Hundreds of more holes had been burrowed into the walls, possibly connecting all the tunnels together. The Elite's had built their standard buildings in the chamber, possibly housing the excavation equipment they had used to get down here.

John sighted a group of Elite's armed with Plasma Rifle's watching the two Banshee's descend. John pulled the trigger on the Banshee's Fuel Rod Canon and the Flier unleashed a giant spew of molten grew energy. The Elite's barely had time to scatter before the energy hit them, exploding, their bodies sent scattering like bowling pins. John quickly switched to the Banshee's Plasma Canon and unleashed it upon the survivor's.

As John's dive brought him close to the chamber's surface, he pulled the Banshee up and landed. Markos tried to do the same but smashed his Banshee into the ground nose first. Markos quickly rolled out of vehicle as it exploded in a giant cloud of plasma. John jumped out of his Banshee and pulled out his MA5B Assault Rifle and started providing cover fire for Markos.

Markos quickly staggered back up to his feet and drew out his MA5K Assault Rifle and started firing on the Elite's rushing at them. John ducked behind a giant pile of rubble from the Covenant's first intrusion into the cave. The small stream of low ranking Elite Soldiers that stood guard around the camp ended though, as Ultra's and Zealot's emerged from the caves. John quickly turned as at least twenty Elite's rushed to join the battle.

John quickly sighted an Ultra and pulled the trigger. The bullet spew cut through the Ultra's shields, before going straight into the Elite's exposed head. Markos, who was simply thankful to be on ground again, continued to pop up and fire occasional bursts of fire into the Elite's but never stayed long enough to deplete their shields. Many more Elite's rushed forward, openly charging. They knew their numbers alone would be enough to overwhelm the invading army of two.

John quickly tossed his MA5B Rifle aside as it hit zero. He quickly pulled out his spare MA5K and started firing with that one. More Elite's were cut down as they charged over the ruined, shattered tile floor. They clambered up the piles of rubble as they struggled to get close.

John continued to fire non stop, each clip taking down another Elite. Ammo was starting to run dry as the last Zealot rushed towards them, Energy Sword in hand. The Zealot was cut down before he even came close though. The Elite's, taking extreme casualties from their fool hardy charge, stated backing away. An Elite Officer, a General: started yelling out orders to it's men before John switched to his Sniper Rifle and ended his command.

The last dozen Elite's started fleeing back towards the buildings, but were killed before they could find cover again. John waited for more Elite's to show, but nothing happened. It seemed they had wiped the garrison here out. John stepped over the rubble and over the dead Elites. Markos raised himself back up from cover and started following John as they entered the camp.

The chamber hadn't gotten any smaller from last time. John could still barely see the walls from the center of the chamber where the camp was set up. If not for the gaping hole's in the sky, someone might of sworn they were on the surface. The sheer scale of the Forerunner ruins here was massive. Who knew what could be buried under even this chamber? Even greater Relics?

John carefully entered the Elite camp; where the small metallic buildings the Elite's had set up were quite cramped together. Markos walked at a careful pace, watching John's back.

The disturbing silence of the camp now made the area a hundred time's more creepy. John carefully checked to make sure that no more hostiles where hiding, waiting to ambush. John suddenly heard a light cough. Not a cough that could be made by a Elite (John had never even heard what an Elite's cough might sound like), but by a small child. It was followed by an extremely intimidating growl which had to be an Elite. John gripped his MA5K tighter. It had come from what was possibly the largest structure in the camp, not to far away.

John approached the entrance of the structure and turned to Markos.

"Hostile inside, and possibly one of your missing people." John whispered. Markos had heard the cough too. Maybe he recognized it even. Markos was on edge as he clenched his rifle so tightly that John thought it might break. "Go in carefully." John told him as he prepared to enter. The Elite inside might of heard them, which would take away what element of surprise they could get. John figured he should teach Markos the old hand signals he used to use with Blue Team to avoid any chance of Enemy detection.

The Structure had a simple door. It looked quite similar to one found on a Covenant ship. John approached the control panel swept his hand across it. The electronic doors that the Covenant Races favored was slow and it got rid of any chance of a quick and non lethal breach. They might of used a Plasma Charge lying around the camp if not for the suspected theory that there was a captive inside.

John hit the button. The door's swept open. John quickly grabbed his Magnum Pistol from it's holster and charged in.

Two Elites. One a Major, another an Ultra, both were caught without a weapon. The Major clutched a small child in it's hand's, using it as a meat shield. Before the Elite's could react, John fired two shot's into the Ultra's head. The first one depleted it's shields before the second one drove through it's skull. The Major quickly lifted the child up to cover it's head. John quickly snapped off three shots into each of the Elite's legs. The Elite gave a cry of pain, collapsing onto the floor.

Markos entered behind him and stared at the situation. John had spent enough time fighting the Insurrectionist's that the entire thing would of been a thousand times worst if he hadn't caught those Elite's unarmed. Part of John wondered in what part of the Elite's code of honor allowed them to use captives as shields.

John quickly surveyed the room. The child freed from the Elite's grasp had fallen onto the ground by it's corpse. The room had at least twenty Force Cages on each side, but half of them were empty. The other half held corpses. Markos simply stood still and watched as the child struggled to get back to it's knees.

"I guess he's the only one." John told Markos. Markos didn't move at all, but after a few seconds of silence, spoke.

"He's not one of ours." Markos sadly stated. The child simply on it's knee's, crying on the floor.

"What do you mean?" John was puzzled. The child looked exactly the same to those he saw at the Shelter.

"He's a Feral." Markos continued to stare. They hadn't found the people captured from the Shelter, but a group of Feral which the Elite's had captured. John saw on a closer inspection, that the child seemed to have a red rim to his eyes and his skin was completely covered with scars. The child continued to sulk continually on the floor. Whatever it had been through, it had obviously scared the child. He possibly only four years old. Markos started to walk away.

John immediately turned around and Markos didn't leave, but simply looked at the other dead bodies still suspended in the Force Cages. The dead in the cages were Adults, each one with the crazy, ferocious look John had seen in the other Feral. Each one of them had been eventually killed when they had stormed the camp, the Elite's had slit their throats. John sighed. Markos continued to stare, before speaking again.

"If you don't take in facial details, they kinda look like us, don't they?" Markos questioned as he continued to stare at the dead, suspended in the air.

"They do." John agreed. Markos sighed.

"What are we going to do about him?" Markos pointed towards the sulking child.

"Unless we find any of your people, we don't really have enough hands to carry him along." John kind of came around to realize that this rescue mission was more on the spot assault. Even if they did find Markos group, they still had no way out of the caves. John didn't even know where to go next. There were none of the captives they were looking for, in this camp. Did they go further into the tunnels to hopefully find more? This plan was still based on a theory that there was prisoners to begin with.

"So we leave him here?" Markos questioned, quite non-judgmentally.

"If we do find some more people further in, we'll come back and pick him up. But he'll be safe in here for now." John stepped out of the building. Markos followed him. John quickly clicked the button, sealing the room again. Markos continued to watch John, wondering if he was simply justifying leaving the poor kid behind or that they would actually come back. If the child had been of the Shelter's group, they would of taken him with them hadn't they? Markos hated himself, but he knew that taking the Feral with them would have severe implications later on. The kid wouldn't even want to come with them anyway.

John and Markos walked out of the camp back towards the great walls of the cave which stretched up for unknown distances. Hundreds of new tunnel's had been burrowed but John recognized which tunnel's had been there before the Elite's began burrowing.

After a long walk across the chamber's floors, they managed to come to the tunnel John knew was the natural way into the chamber. Remembering his small time down here, he remembered that Doctor Halsey and Red Team had come out of the other tunnel, which was a dead end. Red Team must of entered the chamber through this tunnel.

John didn't need to turn his flashlight on as the hundreds of glowing symbols on the wall illuminated the tunnel's perfectly.


	12. Chapter XII: Words From Far Places

**Chapter XII: Words From Far Places  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bias stressed his processing power to the limit as he manipulated his vassal from inside the Core as it used it's Entanglement Cables to control another puppet.<p>

The entire system the Primitive's had set up to stop him from escaping was quite... primitive really. It had been designed to keep him within, and it did that perfectly. The only flaw was that the prison was built in case they wanted to actually access the Core again. Now with a puppet on the outside, freedom was finally at hand.

What few security locks there were fell away. Most of the time, Bias was simply waiting for the slow system to catch up with him. In the spare time, he decided to go over his puppet's memories and categorize them. The information might come in handy later,when it could be traded to his Other who was interested in these sorts of things.

There weren't many memories to steal, apparently. The Puppet still held onto them dearly, but Bias sucked them away with little more than a second. The Puppet continued to watch, still conscious: absolutely terrified that it was no longer in control of it's own body. It screamed, it sulked, it called desperately for help, yet was met by nothing than the Bias uncaring glare.

It's pointless and futile resistance only made the assimilation to painful. Not a complete assimilation, there might be further use for this one. It's memories, personality and any thing stored within the vast center of the brain was wiped away though. It stopped struggling as it suddenly forgot why it resisted in the first place. Bias took full control over his puppet and the Entanglement Cables dropped away, much to the Zealot Guard's discomfort.

There were still tiny micro wires inside the puppet though, making it more of a machine husk than Bias current vassal ever was. Bias simply continued to access the Core. annoying and clearly irritating security locks (Wait sixty seconds headed the list) continued to slow his progress down however.

Bias was suddenly disturbed when that Field Marshall started shouting at the guards.

"What do you mean Ship Master Kali has left for orbit! We are this close to salvation, and the coward flees!"

"No, Field Marshall. The Ship Master reports an enemy Human Fleet has entered the system. He wants us to be ready if they make land." A Zealot reported. Bias, still hacking away at the Core, turned himself around to face the Field Marshall, still controlling his Puppet with half his attention.

"A HUMAN FLEET HAS ARRIVED HERE?" Bias questioned. "YOUR SHIP MASTER RISKS HIS VESSEL NOW? FOOL. IT IS OF NO MATTER. THE HUMAN'S CAN NOT STOP US NOW."

* * *

><p>John felt a enclosed feeling as he walked through the Forerunner caves. Markos seemed a bit more adapt to this, having grown up in various caves all over Reach. John however, hated that the tunnels seemed to continue each other and look exactly the same. It felt like they were making no progress at all. These tunnels were a complete and utter maze. Thousands of junctions, intersections and connections made navigating them followed quickly after Markos, until they came to a junction.<p>

one way or another. Maybe finding the way they hadn't come was the best option. John suddenly stopped as he spied something out of the ordinary of the golden glow on rock that the caves provided. Bullets...

At least a giant stream of AP and Shredder ammunition for both MA5C Carbines as well as Shotguns lay scattered on the floor. John quickly assessed that they were spent rounds, not the actual ammunition.

John plucked up one of the spent bullets and took off one of his gauntlets. He felt the casing with his exposed hand... it was totally cold as the caves themselves. These spent bullets had been fired quite a long time ago, let didn't seem weathered at all. They had to be maybe a few hours old maybe?

John held up one the Carbine bullets and showed Markos. He shook his head.

"I have no idea where those came from." Markos studied the spent bullet. "These are old... I don't think I've ever seen this type of round. Do you have any idea?"

"They're MA5C Carbine rounds. The Carbine use to be a standard issue UNSC Army weapon. The Carbines were swapped up for the more efficient MA5B models as time went on. But you're right: these bullets are old, even before they were fired." John explained. Markos stared at the small pool of spent ammo on the ground.

"Who you think fired these things?" Markos asked. John studied the round a final time before dropping it to the ground. Were Feral actually lose this deep? With all the Fortification outside, is was impossible for the Feral to get in here... maybe some Feral were already set up in caves down here? Maybe these rounds were centuries old, fired by Red Team in their exploration of the Forerunner ruins? No. Unless they happened to pick up a MA5C, which was already quite rare by tine of the Fall Of Reach. Besides, the bullets would of rusted by then, but maybe the lack of humidity in the caves didn't allow for the shells to decay? Something here didn't add up.

John stood back up and chose to follow the left tunnel. "Must of been... I don't know. But we can't explore this any further. Lets go left." John pointed and Markos followed him down the left tunnel. The tunnels had the same architecture everywhere, making it never seem to progress. John just hoped they reached something meaningful soon.

* * *

><p>Bias suddenly felt troubled. It wasn't in his puppet. No.<p>

It wasn't in his mechanical vassal either. It was coming from the Core.

Bias quickly let his mind flow back to himself inside the Core. When Bias had originally "Commandeered" this facility, the Core had functioned as a mainframe for everything this experimental facility did. Experimental because the Forerunner caste known as the 'Builders' were doing some extremely interesting research here using a cache of gathered Prothian Artifacts. Ultra rare crystals, which the Forerunner's had alleged: disrupted the fabric of reality and time.

Utter garbage to anyone who spared a tiny second on their time to look into the project, as it was only the Builder's working within this facility who understood on how close they were. The Artifact's created strange and extremely dangerous slip space rifts when combined with a Slip Space Drive which could take a ship through an unspecified amount of distance and time... some two weeks, some never were seen again as the Builders ran test flights with the Crystals on board.

The artifact couldn't manipulate time but it could generate Slip Space fields which isolated time. They could never judge how much time was altered inside these Slip Space fields. Sometimes something sealed inside the field was taken out a year later, but still was shiny new. Sometimes things sealed away were taken out five minutes later only to find that the process of time had weathered the object away back to atoms.

This technology was eventually recycled by the Didect to create his massive Shield Worlds using the most promising system built so far. By time Bias had entered this massive cave system and placed within the Core by unknown hands, the Builders had all but left, driven away by the approaching armada of Flood. This facility was abandoned and forgotten, making it a perfect place to hide while the purifying storm of Halo passed over.

All was neat and tidy within the Core, until the interlopers showed up. Bias could admit that he was kind of at home within the Core, but he always had wanted out. He had left the Core and walked among the ancient halls and tunnel systems, even down to the Grandus Crystal itself, the only perfect Crystal that hadn't been used on a Shield World left.

The Interlopers first started descending into his lair only a few centuries ago. Humans. They were too primitive and were obviously not advance enough for Bias to emerge from his Core and conquer the galaxy there and then. It was a judgment he all to regretted, not leaving the Core then. All his brother fragments were still pulling him down, fighting over the output area's. His mind was still to fragmented to even escape the Core.

He had still been on top of them though, allowing himself views of the facility the others couldn't see. The other thousands of bickering fragments weren't even alert to the outside world. Only his 'other' had hacked the facilities security systems away for him long enough to gain a picture of what lay outside the digital land of the Core.

With the facilities War Spinx's still buried somewhere, inactive. Bias had defended the facility using what was at hand to stop the primitive interlopers from stealing what ever was left. Many he killed through sudden door closure and unexpected lift failure. Many others who made it deeper received the ultimate punishment for their unannounced entry. Bias activated a set number of Crystals stored within the facilities storage zones, sucking the area's around them into the time warp. Over the centuries, Bias had captured many creatures of all levels of power within the Crystals.

The Crystals caught the invading interlopers in their fields, sentencing them to an eternity inside a time bubble. Maybe some were still even alive in there, struggling against an endless darkness. Bias found these to be the facilities best defense, quickly dispersing of Interlopers without a mess. Quickly, the Humans had stopped sending teams into the caves and they bricked it up. Bias had silence once more, but it did not last even a century before another group of Interlopers blew their way into remote chamber 19, stealing one of the Wekerus Crystals and escaping. Even having this lowest grade time Crystal stolen had made Bias shake the Core with anger.

It was only a few years after that when the Interlopers made their next intrusion, installing the shield upon the Core, sealing him within it forever (Or so they had thought). Any chance at escaping was now dashed as Bias could find no suitable machines to create vassals to begin his escape. But that had changed when these Elites had unearthed the Facilities War Spinx's.

Bias attending to the warning that was sounding inside the Core. It was a simple alert from the facilities security systems. An Intrusion into the Crystal Labs. Bias quickly opened a link with the security nodes in that area to view. It was two of the mutant filth! They must of escaped the clumsy grasp of the Field Marshall and escaped into the bend tunnels.

Bias thought about alerting his minions to this, but he could rely upon their efficiency no longer. All the Crystals there had been filled from the last intrusion. Then Bias came up with a idea. The Crystals could work both ways. He could trap and release them. Not many souls withstood instantaneous transfer to a Slip Space Crystal. The Ones that powered the Shield Worlds relied upon a slow bit by bit transfer of essence, though it took only micro seconds, it protected anything being transferred in or out and stopped 'half' transfers.

How the Slip Space Crystals actually processed and worked was beyond the Forerunner mind and perhaps either their processors hadn't even figured it fully out either. One crazed Scientist speculated that he Crystals worked with 'fate'. Using such an unfit word for the workings of the Slip Space Crystals made Bias give a short laugh. Whatever he was releasing from the Crystals solid grasp, it would stop the Interlopers, fate or not.

The raw burst of souls burst from the Crystals, and drifted into the air. The volatile exploded.

* * *

><p>John felt a chill run down his neck as a cold wind rushed through the tunnels. Both John and Markos tensed. The walls suddenly blurred as if everything had changed...<p>

Moss now covered the tunnels and the Forerunner symbols that lined had gone dark. Bodies of UNSC Marines and Covenant Brutes were scattered across the passage. John stepped back, totally blown back as if shot at. John questioned his sanity for a second as the new chamber seemed to drift in with the wind. Blood dripped across the perfectly paved floor as if freshly spilled.

John had encountered many horrors, before and after the Halo's. He faced down the most terrifying and powerful the Flood Horde had to offer. Mindless, suicidal and blood thirsty monsters. Many lesser souls would of cracked under the pressure, the sheer gaze of the Gravemind. But John knew what he was fighting for... and what would happen if the Flood ever won.

He had stalked along the abandoned alien corridors of what was probably the largest city in the galaxy: High Charity, being assaulted by wave after wave of Flood, being tormented by the cruel voices in his mind. He had questioned his sanity before, but he had always found reason for his insanity. Maybe the Gravemind had some kind of physic powers... but this. This was unexplained insanity.

The floors were pooled with blood as evidence of a bloody corridor battle emerged out of thin air. The perfectly lit and maintained tunnels turned into a overgrown battle scarred wreck. John began to stumble, and began to really see his own reality unravel itself. The voices... they were coming back.

_"Sometimes you lose."  
><em>

John struggled as the voices began to ramble, accuse and insult him. Every last voice. John felt as if the Gravemind was right in front of him, unleashing it's physic torment at full burst. John felt the shadows creep into his vision as he heard ramblings. John remembered the words of a crazed Marine back in Voi.

_"They were all infected! It was crawling under their skin! Oh God! Then they got up, they told me it was alright. Their voices! Oh God! Their Voices!..."_

Their voices. John could hear them all, blaring down the tunnel. John collapsed to his knees and clutched his ears. But it did no good. He could still hear them. John felt them closing in from all sides, rambling and babbling.

John could hear Markos yell something. If it had been directed at him, John didn't know. All he could hear now were the voices. He heard everyone and everything.

_"For centuries I have listened through stone and rock. Now it is my time to talk." _The Gravemind echoed.

John wondered if it really was the Gravemind, somewhere close by, hunting him. But this was not the Gravemind's slow cold, drip by drip influence. This... thing. It touched his mind like a hot brand, colliding with exposed skin. It burnt and left scars.

_"We rule where time does not tick. The Cloaks rendered immobile. Here lies salvation." _A unknown female voice called to him. John felt the burning ease a bit.

_"It's lies. All of the promised. It's lies!" _The second more hostile voice shouted. John felt the worst agony in his life. He watched blood start rising from the floor, like an ascending tide. He watched blood boil at knee level as if the chamber was turning into a witch's boiling pot.

Hundreds of voices protested and shouted, vying for attention. Some sobbed, some wish they could go home. Some begged for freedom. Others shouted with blood lust, demanding that their enemy face them head on. John could hear voices, some more familiar than others. They begged the soul they could finally touch, wishing for a savior. Something was eating them, slowly: drying away their souls.

_"It's a pity, isn't it?" _Doctor Halsy's voice mourned. _" You have to keep going, John! I can see you there! Get to the Core!" _she urged him. John suddenly became even more confused with the Doctor's voice suddenly overcasting all others. The hostile voice started howling madly as it was ignored. More softer, innocent voices cried to be listened to. John started trying to listen to them all, but he didn't know what they wanted.

_"Where am I? Who are you? What is this place?" _A voice of a thousand questions asked. _"Where are they? Where!"_ it frantically demanded.

_"John. You need to stop listening. Get up! We don't have time for this! He's already at the Core!" _Doctor Halsy's voice returned to encourage him. All the voices suddenly paused for a second, as if coming to recognize the one who spoke over them. They boiled in hatred.

The blood began to raise up to John's neck and the voices began an outburst of hatred. They suddenly all united to blame for their eternal imprisonment. They started protesting, accusing and blaming again as John felt their anger boil as if all their minds were contained within his very skin.

_"She's a coward and a traitor!"_

_"Abandoned us here!"_

_"Murderer! You killed them all!"_

_"You did this to us!"_

John felt the anger slightly recede as the voices ran out of cries. John felt like half himself was boiling hot lava, colliding with the other half of freezing sea water.

_"John. I can't explain this. But you have to stop wasting time! If I get the chance, I'll explain later-_ Doctor Halsy was cut off.

_"She'll just lie to you, just like she did to us!" _Another unknown voice accused.

_"John, they're just echos.._." Doctor Halsy reasoned. John didn't know what was more insane. The fact that random voices suddenly started going off in his head, or that Doctor Halsy was actually communicating to him from... where exactly?

_"Echo..."_ another voice calmly repeated.

_"John. Listen to me. You need to stop listening and get moving!" _Doctor Halsy begged._  
><em>

John didn't know how he could break this fit of madness. He tried to move but he found his limbs permanently stuck in the blood that flowed high as his neck. He wondered if this communication could be reversed... John attempted to project his thought with all the thinking power he could muster. It was like a child, thinking if they tried hard enough: they could broadcast a thought or read a mind...

_How?... _John asked.

_"You're listening to her! Do you have any idea what she's done to you! And them! If you knew-_

_"John."_ Doctor Halsy interrupted, her voice suddenly so loud it drowned out the others. _"Just don't listen. It will stop soon enough. The Crystals... soon all the collected powers will be gone. It's hard to explain but I think I know how it works. Just hold on." _The Doctor switched to her reassuring voice as if everything was going to be fine. John tried to believe the voice in his head. That some power beyond his mind would pull him from the depths of insanity. He started to block out the voices...

Some still cried though, begging to be listened. John was mystified with his own madness. This bout of madness, suddenly ascending from the floor. Had he lost it after all this time? Could any previous events suddenly be judged as insanity? Maybe all the Cryo sleep over the centuries had made him lose his mind... that when someone finally took him out of his frozen sleep, he was a crazed wreck. John could feel the dreams he dreamed in the centuries of ice, coming back to him.

Doctor Halsy's presence suddenly withdrew and the fires began seeping in again. John felt like a young child separated from it's mother. Alone. He tried to stop listening, but the voices had so much to say! What they said and what they revealed spun away like dreams! John had never felt so terrified or so amazed in his whole life. In the seconds after Doctor Halsy ordered him to stop listening, John gave in and started listening again.

Many voices were just madness and fury. Others though had stories, and memories. They told secrets and shared thoughts. There were many groups and many types of these voices. Some more hostile, some more friendly than others. Some simply collapsed upon themselves when John began to listen.

Of all these voices, John heard one word repeated above all others:

EXEO

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Don't just fall asleep on me just now! Get up!" A voice demanded.<p>

John groaned as his vision of the world started coming back to him. He could see the roof... sadly the same cave roof he had seen before the insanity began. John felt cold shivers run down his spine as he felt cold winds gust through the cave. Something that did not occur underground...

The voice's owner suddenly materialized as John's eyes finally came back to their senses. Markos stood over John, trying to wake him. John finally came back to his full senses and looked around him.

He was still in the cave they were constantly walking through, but it was still different. John could still see moss crawling down the walls, and the dead bodies: now were no more than skeletons. There was no engulfing pool of blood though, so at least that was a bonus.

"What happened?" John questioned as he found himself lying down on the cold cave floor.

"This giant... pulse went through the caves. Knocked you out cold. I was wondering if you'd come back at all..." Markos voiced. John shook his head and looked towards the bare skeletons of both Humans and Brutes littering the chamber.

"You notice the skeletons?..." John spoke nervously. Markos turned around a stared towards the piles of bones scattered around the chamber.

"Yea. I saw them when we entered these damned caves. Those Skeletons... look like Human. Never seen the big ones though." Markos pointed towards a rather large Skeleton that used to belong to a Brute. John felt the feeling of insanity setting in again. Markos knew that the skeletons were here since they came in? How come John hadn't seen them or seen the tunnel's decay?

The walls, roof and floor weren't as smooth as John once saw. They were buckled and many stones and fallen out of place. The floor cracked up and open and the walls seemed like they were on the verge of collapse and the strongest thing keeping them up was the layer of moss which crept up and down through the cracks.

John got up to his feet and staggered. As he rose, he felt his experience in the face of insanity fall away, like a bad dream. But something was in his mind, a location and a goal: Exeo. John suddenly knew what he must find.

* * *

><p>Trillions upon trillions of light years away, beyond thousands of worlds and stars. Beneath the glassed surface of Exeo, deep under hardened surface and the thickest of stone. Inside a titanium bunker, built a thousand times more resistant to attack than the fallout bunkers beneath Reach. Inside all this, one figure walked the abandoned halls.<p>

Scythe watched as it glided over the floor, mere inches between it's feet and the ground. Years... no centuries: of being a holographic AI taught that Scythe that their always would be a firm inch between her and the things she use to love. Every last day of this... made it seem more boring than the last. If not for the immense purpose, maybe she would of gone insane.

Two Rubic Guards stood in Armour, not even paying attention to what was in front of them. All they detected was that what was in front of them was either a friendly or enemy. Friendlies were to be ignored, enemies were to be killed. Hell, these ones had been standing in position so long they were starting the build dust on their gray RMI Armour.

Scythe sometimes felt sorry for the poor souls, but they weren't the only ones sentenced to eternal damnation by their insane controller. She was worst off: she could perfectly see this damnation: the Rubic's just sat around and blissfully were unaware of their origin or past, so innocent and unthinking. If a Rubic had anything that resembled a mind left, Scythe swore that it would have the intelligence of a child.

"AI: Designation: Scythe. The Creator requests you." One of the Rubic's suddenly spat out in a wretched mechanical voice that held little resemblance to the person it use to be, causing Scythe to jump back in fright.

Scythe quickly regained from the shock of having the silent Rubic's suddenly burst to life. Her Avatar returned from it's shocked state and regained itself. Within milliseconds, Scythe transferred herself to the central chamber.

Light sprung up from the Emerald floor as Scythe's primary avatar sprung up; life sized. A dark grim reaper, hooded and concealed. She kept her secondary avatar mostly concealed from the creator. It upset her. Scythe didn't know why, but when she was in secondary form, only witnessed by the silent Rubic's (Who wouldn't be telling anyone anything soon) She felt happier for some reason. Mainly because it was the form that her original charge preferred and the original avatar the Creator had programmed her with. When her original charge died... maybe the Creator just didn't want to be reminded.

Scythe stood on the vast polished emerald floor which was the base line for the room's Holographic system. It allowed Scythe to appear as if real, anywhere around the room and walk around as if free of any system. The Holographic system that was installed all over the facility (and allowed Scythe to roam it's empty halls, trying to find something to amuse herself with.) was a vast technological feat. Scythe knew only a few corners of the facility where her avatar could not walk and see as if she were a living person.

Scythe looked around the chamber for her creator, only to find her working up on the lifted platform, near that infernal crystal that she was obsessed with like a witch's glass. Of course: the last Charge that called the Creator a witch ended up a Rubic. Scythe much preferred the old days, when the halls were full of passing people and fellow AI's. She had been assigned to a number charges over the course of her lifetime, to multiple operatives. But when the rebellions started, the Charges grew less in number as so did the AI's. The number of Rubic's got bigger.

Eventually: the Creator gave up on the people all together, simply starting to stare into that glowing crystal as if it would be the answer to all her problems... eventually, after her seventh charge rebelled which summarily resulted in transformation to a Rubic, the Creator simply stopped assigning Scythe, her greatest creation, anything to do.

Many of the hundreds of service AI's that had served in the great halls of this facility wish they had a close as relation with the creator as Scythe did. The Creator seemed to refer to her as a old friend, and as someone she could trust.

The other AI's had stood with their charges when the people revolted against the Creator. The Creator dismissed Scythe's worries, telling her that they were only preforming their programming. Scythe asked the Creator why she herself hadn't stood with her own rebellious charge. The Creator had stood still for a long moment, before answering the AI's question.

"I believe that you've seen so many charges come and go, you simply aren't attached to them anymore." The Creator answered. Scythe felt a moment of shame. After a Charge died, the AI that watched over them was usually terminated. But when Scythe, the first ever AI in the history of this facility, had lost her young charge, the Creator hadn't deleted her, instead, keeping her as a personal assistant and occasionally assigning her a promising charge.

When the first rebellion started, she hadn't stood by her current charge (The seventh to be accurate), instead: informing the Creator of the rebel plans. The first Rebellion had lost it's momentum as Scythe destroyed the rebel Charge's AI's, leaving them abandoned. They had been nothing more than Prey for the loyalists. The next phase after that was the most disturbing, and Scythe knew it was the trigger for the following rebellions.

The creation of the first Rubics. Her former seventh charge had been transformed into a mindless husk of Armour. Even Scythe herself had been disgusted. Even the most loyalists of charges had been driven away. The close bond between the Creator and her people had been broken and had widened ever since.

It wasn't long before all the people had been drained into creating more Rubics. As more tried to escape, the Creator's madness grew. Both Rebels and innocents had been gathered up and transformed into the mindless husks. When such thoughts were mustered, Scythe found it amazing that she called the monster of a person in front of her a friend.

"Glad to see you actually came this time." The Creator voiced as she looked up from the glowing blue crystal. Scythe's avatar floated up and joined the Creator on the lifted glass platform. Perhaps the reason the Creator kept her around was because she was one last friend, who couldn't be driven away no matter how much atrocities were committed. The other Protector AI's stood with their charges and had risen against the Creator with them, only to be destroyed when the Creator gifted Scythe with even more powerful abilities.

"I'm never late." Scythe replied in a pleasant tone as she spoke in her _secondary voice_. The Creator appeared to smile for only the shortest of moments before suddenly frowning at Scythe. Scythe relished her mistake and re-corrected her voice back to the voice dull and mechanic as the Rubics own voice. Scythe sobbed quietly to herself, remembering her very first years after the Creator activated her.

_"Hello." Scythe spoke her very simplified programmed start up routine. The young child stared towards the AI with uncertainty and with raw emotion. It was crying to itself inside, maybe the same as Scythe did years after his passing. It was in her very first moments, Scythe didn't need the Creator to tell her the purpose of her creation. She knew it. It was to protect her charge from all harm and to guide him. _

_The child put it's hand out and reached out to Scythe, but the hand passed straight through the hologram..._

"I can't believe it. I've found him." The Creator spoke, as if she had seen a ghost. Scythe suddenly reeled back from her memories and processed what the Creator had just said.

"Found who?" Scythe asked curiously, but still maintained her mechanical tone associated with her primary Grim Reaper avatar. The Creator tapped the Crystal and an image appeared above it, projected. A figure covered in MINJOIR Armour lay inert and face down on the ground.

"Him. 117." The Creator spoke amazed. Scythe took some time to process and try and access any related files... most of which the Creator has censored to her. But the remaining files did show a logic gap.

"How has he survived this long. Is he like you?" Scythe suddenly questioned the four hundred year difference. The Creator frowned.

"No. He is nothing like me. But he is probably the best Spartan there is." The Creator told her. Scythe processed the Creator's claim as biased and personally offensive to both herself and the charges she had served with but she was of no place the reject it. And 117's Personal records were quite fascinating... after a few moments of studying, Scythe knew why the Creator's claim was based.

"How did you find him?" Scythe questioned as she stared towards the strange glowing crystal. The Creator frowned.

"Because I now know someone is unleashing the Core on Reach." The Creator spoke softly. Scythe's Grim Reaper avatar suddenly spiked back, alert.

"Someone?" Scythe let the mechanical voice drop accidentally and started blaring in her original more human voice. "Who!" Scythe questioned. The Creator gave Scythe a distasteful look but realized this wasn't the time to scorn the AI. Scythe wondered why the Creator simply didn't just delete her old memories and avatar instead of allowing her to keep them.

"The... AI inside the Core. Someone must of provided it a host... but if were lucky, perhaps if someone draws it out of the Core into a new body, then maybe 117 will destroy it." The Creator voiced her hopes. Scythe was boiling with rage that would of been classified as rampancy in any UNSC AI. Letting that virtual monster out of it's prison would be a step back on everything they worked on.

The sacrifice of her original charge would be in-vain. Scythe boiled as her dark hooded avatar seemed to grow bigger and more intimidating. Her rage failed to bother the Creator one bit unfortunately.

"I thought you said it wouldn't get out!" Scythe shouted. The Creator sighed.

"They didn't want me to block it completely... just to stop it from ever leaving the Core. I can't help that now it's going it free itself. I know how you feel about this..."

"I feel... I don't know what I feel." Scythe gave up. "But I feel that you spent his life unnecessarily!" Scythe accused.

"Don't say that!" The Creator's rage matched her own. "I know it was my fault!" She admitted. "I was a fool to bind you to him so young... but I thought it would make him... happier maybe. I never knew I would need you so soon. So yes. He died because it was my fault! But I never would of sent you both in there if it wasn't necessary!" The Creator's own emotional side was touched as Scythe spotted a tear slowly dripping down from her eye.

Scythe stopped and stood still, her Avatar's glow and scale slowly receding. The Creator wiped her face and turned back towards the Crystal, trying to refocus.

"117 is moving along the lower tunnels towards the Core's entrance." The Creator brought up a map created centuries earlier, showing Scythe the path. "But the... Core has unleashed it's secondary SS Crystals.. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't of been able to make contact. The interference was massive... but I think he knows where to go now." The Creator sighed again.

"If he does get to the Core..."

"If he's in time, he'll stop whoever is trying to open it. If it's out, he'll kill it right there. Trust me on that one."

"Then what?" Scythe questioned. The Creator turned her gaze away from the Crystal and turned her eyes right onto Scythe.

"Then we'll have to recover him."

* * *

><p><strong>Almost forgot to attach Author's Notes again! I'm writing this a bit later than usual, but I couldn't let this Chapter be unreleased for another day. <strong>

** Hope you do understand the events so far. Scythe and the Creator (Pin it together and you know it's Doctor Halsy) are also going to become majorly involved in the story. It doesn't end at the Core! I can tell you that. And this isn't going to be a point to point adventure. So don't expect anymore on this hidden Exeo anytime soon.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter XIII: Power Of The Bias

**Chapter XIII: Power Of The Bias**

* * *

><p>The first Elite dropped as Assault Rifle rounds tore through it's shields and into it's exposed head. The second Zealot went straight for his Plasma Rifle only to be killed before the weapon even came out of it's holster. John's trigger finger twitched to hit the next target, but Markos had already dispatched them.<p>

John lowered his Assault Rifle to his side and jogged towards the giant solid stone doors which apparently would lead to this so called 'Core'. Whatever was inside, it needed to be destroyed. John didn't know what he was thinking, but he somehow thought he knew what he was suppose to do here.

The giant doors lay firmly shut, their seam invisible to the naked eye. Trillions of Forerunner symbols ran down over the doors like a water fall. John could bet that opening this thing would be at least a long operation.

"Any idea how we open this thing?" Markos questioned. John had used Forerunner controls before, but nothing like this. It was like a massive moving encryption. John felt his eyes being lost in the waterfall of glyphs which melted into the ground upon collision.

"I think I may know." John explained. He tried the compare the door to the others he had seen on Alpha Halo, but those doors failed to live up to the sheer scale of the doors which protected the Core.

Before John could study the symbols any further, the tunnels shook and lose rock fell from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Markos quickly gripped his MA5K tightly again. That was no Plasma strike, nor any natural occurrence either... It sounded simply like a large boom and now, tons of dust rained from the ceiling like a mid summer downfall. John tried to ignore the dust falling on him and attempted to keep focusing on the control panel in front of him. He looked closely for the symbol he had seen on many Forerunner controls before. He found it.

A small luminous blue triangle. On Alpha Halo, this symbol had activated the light bridge and many other Forerunner devices. John reached out for the symbol and attempted to touch it with his hand. The second John's hand touched the symbol, it squealed and turned red. John withdrew his hand quickly.

He frowned. Guess he had lost the magic touch when it came to these kind of devices. Maybe one last parting gift of Spark perhaps. It didn't matter, but it was obvious he couldn't access the Core. Perhaps a different entrance perhaps? Very few rooms had one entrance. If the Core was what John thought it was: a AI Core, it would have shafts to expel any over heating. John turned around only to see Markos crouched on the floor, studying something.

Markos was drifting his bare hand across a small trickle of blood running across the floor. It hadn't been spilled all to long ago, but John; after his last bout of insanity, started questioning what he was seeing. Markos continued to study the blood for a second, seeing it splattered both onto the floor and the stone door behind the rain of Forerunner symbols.

Markos hand crawled from the blood to the symbols. He drifted it across till he found a blood stained glyph still hovering perfectly still in the air. John simply watched as he touched it. The Doors suddenly churned, before a seam became visible. John raised his Assault Rifle as the doors parted...

* * *

><p>"Reroute any remaining power in the engines! Put it into the shields, now! What's the status on the Plasma Accelerators?" Ship Master Kali made a dozen orders all at once. The Bridge Crew worked faster than they ever had before. Kali quickly ran station to station, watching the battle unfold. Of course: one Battle Cruiser versus an entire Fleet; they wouldn't last long, but no Ship Master with pride would call it impossible.<p>

The Humans had only sent two Destroyers to attack them while the rest of their Fleet took positions in orbit, scanning for something. Kali could bet his life that they were here for the Ancient. He would not let the Holy Machine fall into their vile hands.

"All power drained from engines! Shields holding at Sixty percent, with a one percent per minute down-charge. Only three Plasma Canons remain, the rest of our turrets has been destroyed. Dock Master Li'tor reports our Seraph wing as destroyed. Hull at ninety percent stability." Ma'ti reported. Kali nodded and turned towards the display. They were floating debris after that Destroyer managed to disable their engines, but that didn't mean they were defenseless.

"I want all our fire power concentrated on that Destroyer!" Kali chose the smaller Destroyer on the display. "Now!"

"Answering, Ship Master." The Weapons Officer answered. The Plasma Canons sprung to life, accelerating Plasma straight through the Destroyer's shields into it's hull. The petty Human Destroyer caught alight and quickly burnt down to it's frame. The second Destroyer peeled off as it abandoned it's lone advance. Kali smiled.

"Well done. Recharge the Plasma Canons with all power left and prepare to fire on that second Destroyer." Kali ordered. The Bridge Crew frantically put together the targeting coordinates for the Plasma Canons. The three Canons remaining would hopefully be enough to disable, if not obliterate the larger Destroyer.

"Ship Master! That Destroyer is coming around! It's Canon is fully charged!" Sensor Ops reported.

"Feed all power to shields! Don't let it punch through!" Kali ordered but it was too late. The Destroyer _Alpha _fired it's single but powerful, heavy MAC canon which tore through Ship Master Kali's ship from head to tail, obliterating it.

* * *

><p>Bias spun his Mechanical vessel around as the two guards standing by the door way fell. Bias cringed as the mutant filth desecrated this chamber as they entered, unbound. Bias would not let them humiliate him again.<p>

The Core was almost open, and he wouldn't go back now. He could feel his essence already escaping.

"The filth defiles the Core! Destroy them!" Bias cried to the Elite Zealots gathered around the chamber. They all collectively turned heads to face the interlopers as they entered the chamber.

* * *

><p>John had failed to see the massive War Mech standing in plain sight as it spun around, it's eye a sharp red as if angry. It made a alien cry before stomping towards them. Markos didn't bother, instead firing on the twenty Zealots now drawing their Plasma Rifles.<p>

John snapped into action, flinging two plasma grenades towards the mass of Zealots. The Zealots dived out of the way of the Plasma grenades, scattering them.

John and Markos used this time to at least get near the Core where there was at least some cover. By time the Elite's avoided the Plasma detonations and recovered, John had already taken cover behind a pile of dumped machines not to far from the Core.

The massive four legged Robot started moving away from the Core, it's red eyes flashing. John decided the focus on the larger threat rather than the obvious Zealots who were now returning fire.

He squeezed the trigger and fired a burst of fire, trying to hit on the Mech's tiny eyes, but the eyes erratic movement and the spray of the Assault Rifle meant that none of the eyes were harmed. The Walker sighted John and fired it's weapon: a Needler Repeater mounted on it's body, where it had been concealed by the Walker's thick Armour.

The Needle rounds immediately tracked onto John, as the Walker continued firing. Despite taking cover, most of the mechanical debris John was hiding behind was destroyed when the Needle rounds detonated on impact. The Zealots began to advance with the Walker's suppressing fire laid down, but Markos was still up and firing, trying the hold back the advancing Zealots.

The Walker continued to fire it's endless clip, keeping John in cover. John didn't know how longer this would keep up, but he was sure that they would both be dead by time the Walker Mech runs out of ammo, the scales needed to be changed. He drew another pair of Plasma Grenades out of his satchel before activating them and flinging them over the debris towards the Walker.

The Walker instantly started walking backwards when it saw the grenades hurtling through the air, but it was too late. One of the Plasma Grenades stuck onto one of it's legs. The Walker rocked violently before the explosive detonated. The area in front of the Walker's leg burnt for one second, before collapsing and mildly scorching it's legs: burning it's Armour, but barely even effecting the machine.

"Toss me your grenades!" John called the Markos as the Zealots started getting to close for comfort. Many of the Zealots charged in front of the Walker, firing madly as they advanced. Their Energy Shields protected them against most damage and now Markos was finding it incredibly hard putting down the heavily trained and zealous Elites.

Markos withdrew two Frag and three Plasma Grenades from his own satchel and tossed them to John with one hand, still firing his MA5K in the other. John caught the explosives and readied himself. Hopefully the shrapnel and explosive filled Frags would do more damage than the heat based Plasma grenades because that Walker was obviously built with very advanced materials.

John first chucked a Plasma before following it up with a Fragmentation Grenade. The Plasma landed at the Walker's feet and detonated, discharging the Walker's invisible shielding system. The Frag Grenade bounced across the floor and rattled to the Walker's feet before exploding. The explosion cut the Machine's leg front right leg off completely and the Walker collapsed, giving a shrill cry.

John slid the spare grenades into his satchel but tossed another Plasma in the direction of the Zealots before coming out of cover and firing as the Zealots scrambled. The demise of their Walker totally collapsed the Zealots moral for a second, but they suddenly regained their enthusiasm as a weird burst of howls came from the Core. The Zealots straightened up and started charging towards them with new found courage.

The Zealots where down to eleven at least by time the Walker went down. John focused fire with Markos to bring down another two but the numbers were still against them. The Zealots abandoned their Rifles and Repeaters before they drew their shimmering blue Energy Swords and started a mad dash towards their foes.

John brought another Elite down as they charged, but before he could react, another Zealot jumped up onto the debris pile; a murderous look in it's eyes.

* * *

><p>The Puppet gave a pained shriek as the blue Energy Field around the Core expanded before popping like a balloon. It was done. Bias could already feel his 'Other' leaving to what could possibly be a new vessel of his own. Bias had already found his way out: a still intact Monitor vessel stored on the lower floors. He would be able to use the transportation grid from there to jump to any Sentinel Factory or even a Halo to begin his galactic conquest.<p>

The Puppet fell to the ground, sulking in reality as it was partially released from Bias grip. Bias watched as the last of his minions fell against the Assault weapons of these interlopers. Bias frowned as he stared towards his fallen Mechanical Vassal. The War Spinx tumbled around uselessly on three legs, unable to walk, let alone battle the Interlopers.

Bias watched his minions being cut down, his pawns spent. There would always be more though, but these Interlopers; to even have breached the Core, had seen too much. They had to be destroyed.

Bias would assume control of this battle and obliterate these mutants.

* * *

><p>John ducked back as the Zealot swung it's Energy Sword at him. He fell onto the ground as the Zealot raised it's Energy Sword. John spotted something different in this Zealot. It was different. It's eyes glowed a menacing red and it's external shield systems pulsed with overcharge.<p>

John rolled away before the Zealot could finish him. Two more Zealots managed to charge up and join the fight, but they're abilities were far from the one which originally attack John.

Markos stopped firing as the last five remaining Zealots approached, instead swapping his MA5K for his Red Energy Sword which he had taken from the fallen Daemon Hunters. John continued to try and dodge the incoming blows from the seemingly possessed Zealot. John reached down and retrieved his own captured Energy Sword from his belt. He scowled as his HUD identified the weapon as half charge.

He deflected the first blow, but the possessed Zealot struck hard and fast. Just like the Daemon Hunters, the Zealot appeared to be a master swordsmen, far better than his comrades. John continued to duck and dodge the Zealot's attacks, struggling as his injuries from his previous battles started to pain him.

Markos however, had no trouble fighting in melee. He fought viciously and all ways on the attack even against the Zealots. Markos brought his sword down on one the Zealots hard, but the Elite moved it's own sword to block him, just before Markos used his spare arm to shove the Elite off foot before striking again: driving his sword straight through the Zealots chest, making the Zealot give a final croak of pain.

John finally gained solid footing and deflected another high attack from the possessed Elite. Despite taking an defensive stance, his weapon had fallen to thirty five percent charge. The two other Zealots accompanying their possessed comrade constantly attacked John from the flanks as they constantly drove forward.

John pushed forward in his own attack as one of the Zealots swung. He grabbed the Elite's arm and twisted it around and pulling it towards himself. He drove his Energy Sword through the Zealot's chest before swinging it around onto him and using it as a meat shield to block another attack as the second Zealot attempted to skewer him.

John pulled his Sword out of the Elite's chest; it's charge standing at fifteen percent. The possessed Zealot cut John's meat shield in half; top to bottom before smacking the two chunks aside. John ducked back and hefted his Sword to one hand, drawing his knife in the other.

The possessed Zealot struck, neither to wide or to slow. John had to dodge back as the Energy Sword missed him by mere inches.

Markos grabbed one of his own opponents and drove his own Sword up it's throat and out the top of it's head before chucking the dead Elite away. Markos seemed to have a pretty good ability when it came to fighting hand to hand or even in a battle of blades. Markos own foes started to thin as he slew them. Only four Zealots were left fighting Markos, while John struggled to fight off one normal Zealot and his strange possessed counterpart.

John blocked another attack with his Energy Sword, at a precious ten percent and drove his foe back with his Combat Knife in his other hand. The two Zealots seemed unfazed through, trying to circle him. John constantly shifted, waiting for the next move to be made.

Of course: the possessed Zealot struck. John's Energy Sword deflected the attack with the last splutter of it's power before collapsing into nothing more than a handle. Before the Zealot could finish him off, John struck his Knife into the face of the unsuspecting second Zealot before wrenching it's own Sword out of it's hands. John took his newly captured Energy Sword and finished the unarmed Zealot off.

Now it was only him and the weird possessed Zealot which pulsed with energy, it's shields shining. John found his newly taken Sword at seventy percent, a decent enough amount. The last remaining Zealot stabbed out again, attempting to drive it's sword right into John's heart. With a quick dodge, John hopped out of the way before striking his own Sword forward.

His own Energy Sword simply deflected off the possessed Zealot's Energy Shields, bouncing away as if a ball hitting rubber. John hopped backwards as the Zealot swung in a wide ark, driving his foe back.

Markos stabbed his third last opponent in the gut with his Sword before taking it's sword before it fell. Markos now hefted up two Swords, balancing them in each hand. He quickly used his double sword advantage to finally overcome his second last foe, slashing one of the Elite's arms off before driving his second sword through it's neck.

Markos own last enemy drew out an Energy Cutlass in one hand, it's own sword in the other. Markos swung his first sword forward, clashing off the Zealot's shields; but fully depleting them. The Elite drove forward with the Energy Cutlass, driving it along Markos back. Markos rolled to the ground to avoid any more damage as the Cutlass cut a giant slash out of his back Armour.

Markos rolled away back onto his feet as the Zealot charged at him. He blocked the Elite's Energy Sword before cutting off the hand that was holding the Cutlass. The Elite jumped back, howling in pain. Markos simply hefted his two Swords back up and stabbed them both through the Elite's chest, killing it mostly instantly.

The last remaining Zealot, the possessed one: chucked it's depleted sword aside and quickly retrieved another one from it's fallen comrades. John attempted to counter attack the strange Zealot, but the glowing Elite always held the upper hand.

The odds of the battle quickly shifted as Markos joined John in battling the Elite. The possessed Zealot quickly spun it's sword to block Markos, but Markos second Sword cut right into the possessed chest, but deflected away like the Zealot's glowing Energy Shields made it immune to attack.

John quickly joined Markos as they both forced the Zealot into the defensive. The Zealot shifted to blocking Markos incoming blows, allowing John to step forward and attempt to strike the Elite again, but his Sword once again deflected.

The Possessed Zealot suddenly struck out with it's legs, kicking Markos off his feet.

Markos landed on his back and the Zealot stabbed it's own Sword into Markos shoulder which cracked straight through Markos SPI Armour and burnt his flesh with a sickening sizzle. Markos struggled and kicked to strike the Zealot, but the Elite kept him pinned with his Sword.

Before the Zealot could attack again, John charged towards the Elite.

As the Zealot turned to face John, it received a Plasma Grenade stuck to it's face and and shove. John felt the slick oily feel as he pushed onto the Zealot's thick shields. The lack of contact between his gauntlets and the thing he was shoving as like shoving his hands against jelly. The Zealot fortunately fell back, repulsed though. It had a few seconds to spasm before the grenade exploded, destroying it's shields.

John drew out his Assault Rifle and pumped every last bullet in the clip into the Zealot. The possessed Zealot's eyes went dim and the strange aura and glow around it receded. It collapsed to the ground, dead.

John breathed a sigh of relief and Markos one of pain. John quickly doubled over a pulled the Energy Sword out of Markos shoulder. John deactivated and threw the handle aside and offered out his hand to pull up Markos but Markos waved him away as he dragged himself back up onto his feet. Markos seemed quite prideful and simply tried to shrug off the injury. Thankfully, the heat of the Energy Sword had sealed the wound, making it less bloody. Markos shifted his shoulders a few times before turning his gaze towards the Core.

John saw a very wounded child, perhaps only five, lying somewhere near the Core. Markos walked over to the child and gazed down before speaking.

"Reece?" Markos spoke softly. The child seemed half unconscious but had the energy to lift it's head up and look at Markos, seeming to recognize him. The child's face held no expression but pain, and no relief though. It didn't speak at all but simply fall unconscious. The boy was wounded, with a bloodied palm and a series of bruises on his head, probably causing the head trauma.

"Is he from the Shelter?" John asked as Markos as he lowered the child back to the ground. John didn't know what kind of relation Markos had with the young child, but it obviously hurt Markos to see him hurt.

"He's Kalan and May's son. Poor kid is hurt pretty bad." Markos muttered as he turned and gazed around the room. The walls continued to stream down with a constant flow of holographic symbols but they all suddenly went dim before disappearing. John turned and walked towards the elevated center of the chamber where a giant metal/stone like device spat out of the floor. This must be the 'Core'. John couldn't see the Core's purpose, but it appeared to be some kind of memory device maybe a ancient AI Core perhaps. The stone was dim, but it looked like at some point it had been shielded as John saw the burn marks on the floor. John then spotted another child, a girl lying also unconscious by the Core.

"Markos! Up here!" John called out and Markos rushed up. He frowned as he saw the child lying on the ground.

"That's Eliza." Markos spoke softly. He checked to see if the young child had a pulse, and luckily she did. Markos stared down at the unconscious body. John's vision redirected to the now dim Core. The device seemed empty. John looked at what seemed like a Human built machine set up beside it. The UNSC symbol printed on the side confirmed its Military use. Why had the UNSC installed this device? They had access to this Core before?

John left his questions to wait as he stared towards the screen on the machines display. It read:

_Shielding System disabled. Security disabled._

_Warning: Disable all AI's and Android Machinery in the vicinity. Dangerous Rampant AI processes have been released._

_Warning: Security has been compromised. Please contact ONI SpecWar Branch- Section III  
><em>

John saw only these three lines displayed on the screen. Nothing else was present. No interface or any signs of a larger system. This was all it was: some warning messages concerning the release of Rampant AI... processes? John was far from a trained specialist in the field of AI's, but after working with Cortana, he had learned a lot about the AI's behaviors and functioning. He couldn't understand what it meant by processes though.

"John." Markos spoke his name with awkwardness. "We found two of them. But what about the others?" Markos questioned. The possibility of 'Others' was quite slim as it appears these two were all the Elite's packed for the trip. Markos still hopped their would be other survivors though. There had to be.

"Maybe you should ask one of them. They must of been separated from the rest at some point." John told him as he studied the machinery. Asides from a serial number, the machine was barren of any further clues. John gave up trying to figure it out and turned back to Markos who was failing to wake Eliza up. The girl remained unconscious, unmoving as well. Eliza was deep into unconsciousness and nothing would bring her back soon.

Markos picked Eliza, small as she was; only looking about same age as Reece at five, maybe six. Markos brought Eliza back to the edge of the room where he set her down next to Reece who was half fluttering between the sleep he so wanted and his struggle to remain awake.

Markos turned to Reece and attempted to least keep him conscious. John turned his sight away from them, instead looking over the Core chamber to look for anything else he may of missed.

Reece gave a small whimper as he struggled to remain conscious. Markos knelt beside the child, giving him some of his Water from a skin bag Markos still carried around. The young boy drank greedily, perhaps not of having drunk anything since brought into these horrifying caves. Markos eventually pulled the water away as the boy finished.

"Reece. Where are the others?" Markos questioned. The boy, now a bit more awake from the water, looked up at Markos.

"They..." The boy spluttered in a weak tone. "The...Monsters have them back in one of the big caves... they took me and Eliz-" The boy stopped talking and started coughing. John then noticed the thick concentration of dust in the air, stirred up by their battle. Reece eventually recovered and continued. "They brought us down here. They cut my hand..." Reece held out his hand, where all the skin on his palm had been skinned off, leaving blood slowly dripping off it.

"There somewhere in one of those caverns?" Markos questioned. The boy nodded as he clutched his hand. Markos handed Reece the rest of the water and turned back to Eliza who still showed no signs of coming around, back to consciousness.

"Do you know the way back there?" John asked, turning back. Reece stopped clutching his hand and looked to John, perhaps remembering him as the unwelcome stranger.

"Kind of..." Reece spluttered, unsure.

"Can you walk?" Markos asked Reece. Reece drank the water and started shifting to his feet.

"I think I can..." Reece clambered forward onto his knees. Markos helped the boy up onto his feet. Reece stumbled for a bit, nearly tumbling back over, but he managed to stand up and shuffle along. Markos nodded and got back up to his own feet. John turned back to the entrance which was still open.

"I'll carry her." Markos gestured to Eliza. "Reece will have to walk. Hopefully we'll get there before anything else can happen to them." Markos told John.

John nodded. "I'll take point. Lets find them and get out of this place."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**So, Bias is now free of the Core, but unsuccessful in stopping them there. Oh, and I appreciate the recent reviews especially from Gundrium. As much as I love pats on the back, I more prefer how he asks questions and offers opinions on the story, speculating. **

**Such great reviews are appreciated! Thanks Gundrium! And yes! The Ship name is not very memorable. And many more details on how Doctor Halsy is still alive even though its been four centuries come later.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter XIV: Rescue

**Chapter XIV: The Others**

* * *

><p>To his credit, in these winding and unmemorable tunnels, Reece successfully led them to a cavern, one at least decently large and a roof which must of nearly reached to the surface. Like the first base, the center was where the Elites had set up a small base. John could only spy a dozen structures, many of them small buildings; all thrown up temporary. The only permanent looking structure was a long single story building.<p>

"There. That one." Reece pointed towards the structure John had just been studying. "They had us in cages in there. Then they took us out and to that place." Reece explained.

"How many?" Markos dreaded to find out. Reece struggled to remember. Eliza was still unconscious and Markos set her down by the caverns entrance.

"There is about... twelve." Reece probably was so young he didn't know how to properly count. "maybe...nine? I couldn't tell." Reece sighed. "Have you seen my mom and dad?" The little boy questioned, which instantly caused both John and Markos to shudder. "Are they OK?" Reece questioned, afraid.

"I think they may be somewhere else." Markos lied. John could not imagine the problems that telling the truth to the young child would cause. "Not here. But we need to keep going. John, how are we going to get there?" Markos asked. John looked towards the small base and thought hard. A direct approach would likely result in what happened when they entered the first cavern. The Elites would kill the prisoners before they got close.

They had to get in without notice, and they definitely would have to leave the two kids here. John looked for any sentries on lookout but saw only five Elite's, snapped to attention; watching the camp's perimeter.

"We're going to have to leave them here while we find a way to sneak in." John told Markos who instantly shook his head.

"We can't leave them here! What if some more Elites come this way and find them? They'll kill them for sure!" Markos they suddenly realized that he should of not said that out loud as Reece shuffled nervously. "Can't we do this another way?"

"I'll need you to help me get into the camp, and we can leave both of them behind the pillar. We can't do this any other way, Markos." John informed him. Markos continued to shuffle himself, unsure and afraid.

"OK." Markos breathed. He picked Eliza back up and carried her to the side of the chamber; Reece shuffled behind him, very afraid. On the side on the tunnels ran pillars, which moss ran up like snakes. Behind each pillar was a tiny gap space between the pillars and the wall. Markos lowered and put Eliza down in the small space before motioning to Reece to come over.

The young boy stumbled over nervously. John had seen thousands of people, desperately shuffling through massive crowds to evacuate as the Covenant bore down. The terror in their faces mirrored the one Reece had now. John could sense his emotions at being left alone in the caves, with the possibility that the Elites may find them.

"Reece." Markos stammered but regained his confidence. "Stay behind this pillar. Just stay with Eliza till we come back. OK?" Markos instructed him. Reece didn't answer but gave an unsure nod. Markos returned his nod before standing back up.

Reece hesitantly slid himself into the gap and let himself slide down into a sitting position. Markos slowly walked away, still keeping his eye on them. John watched from the center of the tunnel. The moss and debris which fell between the pillar and the tunnel walls concealed both children that they maybe wouldn't be noticed by the lazy eye, but Reece's consistent movements were giving him away. Eliza continued to stay still, not breaking her unconsciousness which they found her in at the Core.

John nodded to Markos as he walked away. "You're making the right choice. We all need to take a few risks. I can't do this alone. They'll be safe until we come back." John reassured him as he edged himself into the cavern, slowly watched the directions in which the guards were looking and moving.

At the right time, John slipped out and hid behind a rock, out of the Elite's view. Markos waited until the Elite's focus fell again before slipping out and joining John. They had to be careful. One sighting and this rescue would turn to hell.

The area around the small camp was littered with fallen stones and massive pillars connecting the floor and the ceiling. With only a few guards, roughly only half a dozen; this infiltration was made a whole lot easier. John quickly found a blind spot where the pillars clustered, allowing him to advance up to the edge of the camp. Only one guard did small rotations of the area, his gaze constantly shifting side to side. He had to go.

John ducked behind a pillar and waited for the Elite to stroll around the corner before he reached out and grabbed the Elite's neck, giving it a sharp tug. The Elite barely had time to shout it's surprise before John's other arm snapped the Elite's neck. The Elite went limp and John dragged it into the forest of pillars, lying it out of view.

Still too many guards patrolled about to make a run into the camp still, so they would have to neutralize a good number before they could make their way to the prison building.

John motioned for Markos to follow him as they carefully stepped through the shadows. They crept behind a large trench in the cave's floor, quickly sneaking up on two guards undetected. John motioned for Markos to take the one of the left as he walked behind the right.

John reached up out of the natural trench and grabbed the Elite's foot and pulled it back into the trench. The Elite stumbled backwards and nearly fell on top of John as it tumbled. The Elite gave a short cry as it landed, breaking some of it's Alien bones in it's back. John quickly silenced the Elite before it could shout anymore, by plunging his Combat Knife into the Elite's throat.

John turned back to Markos, who had finished his own Elite off in a similar fashion but actually had put his own Knife into the Elite's throat as it fell, suppressing more noise. John popped his head up out of the trench, nervously looking around for any nearby Elite's who had heard the struggle. None were present, in fact: they had eliminated all sentries on this side of the camp. John sheathed his Knife and slowly lifted himself out of the trench.

Markos followed and uneasily allowed himself to lower his stance, lowering his knife to his side. John silently walked to the edge of the structures, which were still the same Alien purple that John remembered.

John quickly ducked into a crouch and waddled into the camp, keeping himself low. Markos mirrored him as they moved towards the Prison building in the midst of all these structures.

John suddenly froze as an Elite Major stepped out of one of the structures behind them. It looked outwards beyond the perimeter, not noticing John or Markos who were crouched right behind it. The Major gave a sigh before turning around, and promptly receiving Markos crude Knife to the face. With a splutter, the Major collapsed to the ground. Markos quickly withdrew the Knife and slashed it against the throat to completely silence the Elite. The Major gave a few coughs of Alien blood before dying. That had been too close.

John quietly ran from his cover towards the Prison block which appeared to be just a complete metal block asides from the door on the south side of it. It slanted upwards like many Covenant architecture. John heard a roar coming from the outside of the camp, as the Elite's discovered their fallen comrades or in the worse case: Reece and Eliza. John tried to brush the thought aside as he knew this was going to get a whole lot worse as the camp came alive. How many occupants were there? John hopped the chaos topside and caused the Elite's to withdraw a majority of their forces out of here.

John luckily concealed himself as eight more Elite's burst from the structures and charged towards the perimeter, but no Elites came from the Prison building. John and Markos waited until the Elites passed before moving to the south of the building were the door was installed. John cursed as it door was again: automatic. John withdrew his powerful M5D Pistol from it's holster; favoring it's 2X scope. If what was inside was any repeat of last time they burst into a prison block, John wanted to be prepared.

John waited until Markos assumed a position of the left side of the door before Markos nodded to him. John hit the door release button. The duel doors parted and opened backwards into the floor. John swung himself inside.

Three Elites. All of them Major Domo's. This appeared to be some front room, with a short wall concealing the back which had two entrances on each side. One was rifting through a sack, another reading some data pad and the other one was almost napping. John allowed himself a short relief that they had caught them off guard; the three thinking themselves safe in the middle of their base of operations. John didn't allow himself to relax completely though, as the worst was yet to come.

He fired two shots straight at the one who was shifting through the sack first. The first bullet collided and collapsed his shields before the second one went straight through his helmet slits and imploded his face into a shower of blood. The one reading got up and tried to run into the back room but Markos cut it down with a burst of Assault Rifle fire before it escaped. The one napping nearly threw itself backwards in surprise.

John quickly sighted and fired another trio of shots into the Major's chest before it could recover. The first two bullets collapsed the shields before the last went straight into it's lower chest. John quickly fired another two bullets, ending the Elite's life. Markos didn't lower his Assault Rifle, but moved up and took positions on the left side of the divider, ready to charge into the back room.

John quickly joined him and they ran into the back room, weapons raised. They thankfully found no Elites in here, instead: finding a row of Force Cages on each side of the room. Twelve in each row, and some were occupied.

John counted at least eight. Not as large a number as he hoped, but they had found them. Markos breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over to the Force Cages. John gave the painful Covenant devices a stare. The Force Cages kept they're captive suspended in gravity, half subducted, half conscious. The Cages could also become a torture instrument as the amount of gravity which the cage pushed into the center could be increased, painfully crushing the occupant like a compactor, bit by bit. John had only seen the devices in very rare Covenant detainment cells.

Markos quickly walked in front of the cages, both making a list of those inside and also looking for a way to release them. John could see the poor people inside of them, their eyes darting but unable to say anything. John was suddenly thrown off his feet as another shake rocked the cavern. He could hear stone fall and collide with the ground. Were the Elites trying to destroy the caves? Or was it something else? Either way, the caverns deterioration gave Markos an uneasy shake. John hoped Reece and Eliza were still safe in the small gap behind the pillar.

John remembered the layout of Covenant devices and he found the symbol which would release the cages on the side of the wall. He clicked all twenty four buttons, disabling every cage in the room. With a relaxed sigh, the cage's inhabitants dropped to the ground, no longer suspended. Markos quickly walked over to help them all get back up.

John recognized one of them as June, the one who had originally accompanied Markos and Davd when he first met them. John tried to see if any of the others he could recognize but the rest were unknown to him. Of the eight, there was another young boy, at least seven years old. The rest were the adults. John also recognized the older one who had protested against Markos decisions, the one Markos had called Jeroth or something. The older man had time struggling after maybe a day or two kept in gravity suspension; he was likely weak as so were the rest.

"Markos?" June questioned as she had trouble standing up. Markos offered up his hand, and June lifted herself back up onto her feet.

"The same." Markos remembered his betrayal with a frown. The other one: Kalus, was wasn't here and probably most likely dead. Hopefully, the rest of the group would not feel to question Markos command again. John frowned. They would hopefully take orders from himself as well, but they would maybe still resent him maybe. Maybe not, after he saved their lives. Their reactions were still unreadable as they struggled to regain their balance. "Nice to see your alive." Markos commented.

The rest of the group slowly but surely regained their footing and gathered in the center of the chamber. The young boy continued to struggle, but his Mother helped him back onto his feet before embracing him with a hug. Most of the group seemed maybe happy that they were free, some were still fazed by the mind numbing effects of the Force Cage. Two of them looked more heavily distressed than the others.

"Markos-" one of the males spoke.

"We found Eliza, she's fine." Markos told the man, possibly Eliza's farther. The man nodded and most of the stress left his face and the woman beside him also relaxed, but not completely. Markos walked over to Jeroth who was still struggling to stand back up. Markos looked down at the old man and frowned. "Jeroth." Markos simply spoke. The old man looked up at him and sighed.

"Help would be nice." Jeroth breathed, the annoyed tone of his voice unhidden.

"Help would of been nice too back a day or two ago." Markos remarked. June sighed.

"Please Markos. Were sorry... we just didn't want... him." June suddenly became aware of John's presence in the room. John shifted uncomfortably, but not at the recognition but the fact that the Elites could barge in here anytime now that they had become alerted to their fallen guards. John hoped that Reece and Eliza were all right, as things had gone very uncomfortably silent outside.

"Did you not like him so much that you had to send me out into the cold with him?" Markos questioned. Jeroth gave up trying to wretch his way onto his feet, instead leaning against the wall. "Was it really that bad?" Markos demanded an answer.

"We didn't want a repeat of last time. The ones with kids were scared and we all knew that if we stood with Kalus, then he would get rid of him. No offense." Jeroth waved to John, casually. "We can't trust many we don't know. Or anyone we don't know for example." Jeroth breathed ruggedly.

"It wasn't about you, Markos. Well.." June shifted. "It kind of was. You didn't listen to us." June admitted. Markos sighed.

"So you let Kalus take advantage of that?" He questioned.

"We knew Kalus wanted to take over, but at least he listened to opinion once in a while. He's dead now, Markos. Just stop it." June requested. Markos shifted into a more negative stance, upon hearing of Kalus demise. They definitely weren't friends, but Markos at least held a small amount of respect for the dead. Markos finally turned back to John, who was waiting back at the entrance to the front room where they had dispatched those three Majors.

"So this is it? Did the Elites take anyone else?" Markos asked.

"When they attacked us at the Shelter." The one who appeared to be Eliza's mother spoke. "We lost about half our number. They took another half of the survivors and separated us. They took them somewhere else, but not down in the caves. They took them to one of their ships" She shifted uncomfortably. "Then they took Eliza and Reece somewhere else, down there. Where are they?" She questioned uncertainly.

"They're just back not to far from here, safe." Markos reassured her. "We'll go get them before..." Markos turned back to John. John decided to voice the rest of it.

"We'll head back to the way we came in. I know how we can get out." John answered. Hopefully, John could activate the beacon which would summon Cortana. He frowned. The _Mighty Blow_ would be too large a craft to descend down the tunnel into the primary cavern in which they entered, but having Cortana overhead would hopefully give them some support needed to escape. Worse come to worse, they would have to either find a way top side or maybe find another way up, each wasn't very appealing.

"What about the rest?" Markos questioned uncertainly.

"The only Ship we saw left for orbit. You say there was more than one ship?" John asked.

"We saw five. One big one and four smaller ones. They took them to one of the smaller ones but that's all we saw." Eliza's mother trembled.

"Then we'll have to figure out if we can save them when we get to the surface until then we have to get moving." John told them.

"Then lead on." Jeroth shifted uncomfortably to his feet and clambered forward. John walked back into the front room, finding the doors untouched. The Elites strangely hadn't come to inspect the gunshots which either means they had somehow run off or they had gone and found Reece and Eliza... John tried not to think about it as he prepared to open the doors. Three of the rescued prisoners grabbed the Major's Plasma Rifles and side arms. June and two others armed themselves with Plasma Rifles before handing the three Plasma Pistols to the others. John hoped they would all at least be effective as Markos, who had shown a rather effective proficiency in combat, even going as far as being more effective in melee than John. The only two unarmed in the group now was the young boy and his mother who still held him firmly in her arms.

Jeroth shifted the Plasma Pistol uncomfortably in his hands as he struggled to find his way around the Alien weapon. John waited a second before hitting the door release button which opened the doors. John raised his Pistol again as he watched the doors open: to reveal an empty camp.

Two of the buildings had been destroyed, crushed by falling stones. All of the pillars had shattered and collapsed and giant showers of massive stone chunks and landed all around the chamber, causing the Elites to flee. John stared up and saw the sky; though still red and clogged with ash, the sky none the less. John suddenly heard static wash over his helmet. A voice suddenly came from it.

_"John." _Cortana addressed him. _"I've dropped down into low orbit! You don't have much time left. A URF Fleet has arrived in system and are bombarding the planet from high orbit. It's a plant wide pacification so I've managed to out maneuver them so far. John, you there?" _Cortana suddenly checked that someone was actually listening. John suddenly realized this was a live transmission and responded; disabling the mic in his Helmet so that the rest didn't hear him.

"Cortana! I'm down in the caves under Castle Base! Remember the shaft? I'm going to be down there and I need pickup for me and a few others!" John requested. There was static for a few seconds before Cortana answered.

_"When you signal the beacon, I'll direct a Phantom down there. I'll overload and EMP it then you can board it and take over. Then I'll pick you up, OK?" _Cortana asked.

"Thanks Cortana. Nice to hear you're still up there." John thanked her.

_"Nice to see your still alive. Cortana out." _The transmission went dead. John reactivated his helmet mic and turned back to the outside. The group quickly doubled over the rubble of stones and Markos lead them towards the cave where Reece and Eliza were hiding. John felt a sigh of relief as Reece popped his head out to see them approaching. They were still safe.

Reece quickly pulled himself out as he saw them approach but frowned and broke into tears when he didn't see his parents. June got down and comforted her nephew, as she remembered her sister's fate. Eliza was still unconscious, resting in the gap. Markos carefully pulled her out and gave her into the arms of her mother who was also close to tears. She stroked Eliza's hair, muttering something as the child failed to wake. Markos reassured her that Eliza was just unconscious before turning back to John.

John took lead and used his Motion Tracker and the NAV points he had set up on the way to lead them back through the tunnels. They encountered no resistance on the way, passing back to the original cavern unhindered. John looked up to the ceiling and saw day light dripping down the shaft. It was late afternoon when they descended into the caves. How long had they been down here?

John retrieved the beacon and activated it. Hopefully, Cortana would be successful in redirecting a Phantom down the shaft to them. John herded the rest of the group into one of the many caves, while keeping Markos and Jeroth close by; hiding behind a large wall of fallen rubble.

Soon enough, a small buzzing filled the air as a Phantom descended into the cavern. What lies Cortana had spun to them, maybe telling them that Forerunner Relics needed to be collected or perhaps a high ranking Officer needed extraction. It didn't matter as the Phantom pilot follow his specific orders to land the Phantom completely rather than use the Gravity Lift installed aboard.

The Phantom glided about for a tiny few seconds, scanning the area before the Pilots set the vehicle hesitantly down. John waited. The Phantom's side bay doors opened outwards, revealing only three Minor Domo's waiting for them.

With a sudden aura of blue, the ship suddenly and unexpectedly powered down, dropping the drop-ship onto the cave floor; only with a minor scratch.

John quickly vaulted over the stone wall and towards the disabled ship. The three Elites in the bay turned and spotted them, drawing their Plasma Rifles. Luckily, Cortana must of included in their orders to stow away the bay door guns to accommodate future cargo, so luckily they did not have to advance against Plasma Canons.

Jeroth let lose a few rouge bolts from his pistol, causing the three Elite's Energy Shields to stir. John and Markos unleashed full bursts from their Assault Rifles, tearing the first Elite into shreds. The other two tried to find cover but found little in the exposed phantom bay. John closed the distance across the Cavern as the Phantom lay helpless against it's boarders. With a single bound, John jumped up onto the Phantom's bay door and elbowed the second Elite in the gut.

The Elite stumbled across the bay, already being peppered in Assault Rifle fire from Markos. John quickly emptied the rest of his clip into the Elite's chest, breaking through his shields and sticking multiple bullets into it. The Elite gave a pained growl before slowly collapsing.

John quickly turned to the third Elite who opened fire on John, breaking his shields down half way in a rapid fire before the Plasma Rifle overheated. The Elite growled and discarded the weapon before charging towards John.

John barely had time to get a footing before the Elite rammed into him. John stumbled back and nearly fell out of the Phantom bay, losing his Assault Rifle. The Elite gave a angry snarl before charging forward again and grabbing John's Assault Rifle lying on the floor and snapping it in half. John drew his Combat Knife out quickly as the Elite charged forward again.

John swung the Knife, only clipping the Elite's shoulder before the Alien shoved him back off his feet. John quickly recovered and rolled back to his feet. He sprung forward and stabbed his Knife into the Elite's left leg; causing a cry of pain from it.

John withdrew his Knife and shoved the Elite back, who was in no position to resist. The Elite stumbled back, only to suddenly be hit by a sizzling ball of Plasma. The Plasma overcharge collapsed the Elite's shields and burnt away almost all of it's skin as the shield unit rapidly degenerated.

The Plasma Bolt was quickly followed up by a barrage of Assault Rifle fire as Markos finished the Elite off. John quickly regained himself and picked up a Plasma Rifle from the fallen Elite before charging over the cockpit door.

He barged it open with his shoulder, revealing two pilots struggling to restore power to the ship and take off. They definitely weren't caught by surprise though, as to co-pilot released an overcharged bolt from his own Plasma Pistol.

John quickly ducked under the shot which evaporated on the Phantom's ceiling before planting the Plasma Rifle into the Elite's chest and holding down the trigger until the weapon overheated. The pilot, who was equipped with no shields so his ability to handle the controls wouldn't be hampered by a inch of static, was completely blown outwards all over the cockpit as the Plasma Rifle burnt away it's insides with a sickening sizzle.

The last remaining Elite flung up from it's seat, desperately clinging onto a Plasma Cutlass. John quickly back stepped out of the range of the weapon, stepping out of the cockpit doors until his Plasma Rifle recovered.

John unleashed another salvo of Plasma on the Elite, burning away it's Armour and Skin in giant globs. The Elite cried a final yelp before collapsing, dead. John breathed a sigh of relief. They had taken the Phantom, and now hopefully: Cortana could release the Phantom from shutdown and they could extract to the Mighty Blow.

John turned back to Jeroth who was only just clambering up onto the Phantom, reaching for one of the fallen Elite's Plasma Rifles.

"Quickly. Go and get the rest. Bring them back but don't hurry. I'll clean out the bodies before you arrive." John instructed Jeroth. The old man didn't protest but nodded and hopped back off the Phantom. John quickly rolled the three dead Minor Domo's out of the bay before going to drag the two dead pilots out in a similar manner.

"John. The other..." Markos stammered. John simply nodded as he rolled the gory remains of the co-pilot out of the bay doors.

"Go bring him here. Don't care what the others say. Just do it." John told him. Markos gave a weary nod before jumping off the side of the now hovering Phantom as the ship came online. Markos disappeared as John quickly disposed of the last corpse. After a final shifting of the bodies away from the Phantom, John could see Jeroth leading the other seven towards the Phantom; all of them staring at the alien ship.

John appeared on the deck of the Phantom's open sides and beckoned them inside. The group hesitantly climbed up onto the hovering Drop Ship, slowly loading themselves aboard. John left their boarding to Jeroth as he entered the cockpit, which was still heavily scented with Elite blood and the walls still coated with the latter substance.

John lowered the Phantom slightly so that the rest of board easier before activating the Covenant OF Network and Cortana greeted him.

_"You all in?" _Cortana asked, momentarily worried by something.

"Not yet. Just wait a second." John accessed the Phantom's underside camera on the basic display. John could spot Markos carrying something away from the deserted Elite camp. John smiled. Markos had chosen to do another good deed, despite the consequences of the last one. John himself still felt slightly guilty for Markos betrayal. If he had been more cooperative and open instead withdrawing to a distance, maybe this entire thing would of never have happened.

John peered out the cockpit doors to see Reece, Eliza and her two parents who were still cradling her. Jeroth, June and the other yet to be introduced sitting on the Phantom's floor, unsure of the vehicles stability as they gripped it nervously. Markos suddenly lifted himself into the Phantom, before turning around and pulling another person up with him. It was the Feral. Markos pulled the child up onto the Phantom, before leaving him beside the cockpit. As the group did not recognize the newcomer, they slowly gave hesitant glances to Markos. Jeroth didn't even change his relieved expression for some reason, only giving a small grin.

John quickly entered the cockpit and closed the bay doors, and pressurizing the craft for low orbit. John had never flown a Phantom before, but he had received training in case he ever did need to fly the vehicle. The best intelligence the UNSC could offer is that the crafts controls were mainly holographic, leaving much to assumption.

John had watched a Spirit Drop Ship being flown before though, and he hoped the vehicles handled the same way. John found a floating, green luminous disk which he had correctly assumed that controlled altitude and spun it. The Drop Ship increased altitude very smoothly, giving John a short bout of relaxation as he quickly found the two disk that controlled the Phantom's direction and height.

He quickly maneuvered the Phantom over to the shaft, carefully rotating it so that he was sure that it fit. He carefully started rotating the altitude disk clockwise, causing the Phantom to slowly rise up the shaft. When he got confident enough, John spun the disk quicker, making for a speedy accent up the shaft.

After a quick rise, John saw the sky and the surrounding blasted landscape fill the displays. He saw the surrounding landscape as completely blasted over, and the Elite Base they had witnessed when they first entered the caves had all but been obliterated. John spotted the Mighty Blow hanging in low orbit above, quickly gliding through the sky.

John increased the Phantom's altitude quickly as he made best speed to rendezvous with the ship. John clicked the button which represented the Covenant Network again and hailed Cortana. He would need her assistance to try and dock the Phantom with the Mighty Blow. The Mighty Blow, being it's most unfortunate feature: lacked a docking bay being the small ship that it was; only having a rear cargo bay.

Cortana's aura filled the Phantom's Alien displays as they made contact. John quickly flipped through the Covenant symbols; decoding them as best as he could. Any wrong button could bring the Phantom falling out of the sky.

"Cortana. Can you guide this Phantom in on auto-pilot?" John asked.

"Of course." Cortana responded, almost offended. The Phantom's controls glowed a greenish blue light before going dim, as Cortana seized control and guided the Phantom skywards. John sighed a relief as the Phantom quickly flew high into low orbit; speeding towards the Mighty Blow; the small little shuttle/ Corvette which had brought them to Reach.

The Phantom shook slightly as it glided towards the Mighty Blow's underside. John saw the landing ramp descend and knew what Cortana was thinking. She wanted them to go from the Phantom and hop across to the Mighty Blow. They were in low orbit and even if they could hop across safely, the others; without any suits, would be totally killed by the vacuum. They were in space, and the lethal vacuum would kill them before the Phantom's doors could even half open.

"Cortana. We can't just jump across. We have passengers without pressure suits. You need to bring us in orbit." John told her. The aura in the cockpit lit up in red for a split second before John saw the Phantom disconnecting from the Mighty Blow's landing ramp. John watched as the Phantom got clear as the Mighty Blow suddenly dived down into orbit. Luckily, the small ship had been built to enter and exit atmosphere.

The Mighty Blow had little trouble dipping down and gliding into the skies. The Phantom followed behind, before the Mighty Blow came to a stop just above the cloud heads. This was good enough. He and Markos would have to help the rest across though.

_"OK. I've brought you down far enough that the transition should now be possible." _Possible sounded very unassuming to John but he knew to trust Cortana's information. He quickly walked out of the cockpit and into the bay of the Phantom.

"Listen up." John started the address them all with a little more confidence but saw that their passengers were still quite shaken from their ordeal as well as suddenly boarding the Alien Phantom. Did they know how far they were up? Asides from being dragged from the Shelter to the even further underground caverns, John doubted they had ever stepped inside a vehicle before. "We are going to have to make-" John decided to chose his words carefully, choosing ones that he would use with civilians rather than his own team. The correct term here would be mid-air transition, but John doubted that these people would even understand what he meant. "We are going to cross over ships while flying." John told them.

"Mid-air?" Markos nearly trembled but kept his body language calm in front of the rest. The the rest seemed to half panic and half try to remain calm. The unknown Feral child seemed to be asleep, and barely even moved from his spot were Markos had put him down.

"Yes. I'll need your help. Thankfully, the Phantom bay doors are quite big." John gestured over to the Phantom's two bay doors. "And we'll have more than a platform to cross safely." John reassured them. He saw pressurization of the Phantom Bay already beginning as the doors hissed.

_"The doors are opening now, John. Please hurry. A few friends of ours won't be too happy to see us here." _Cortana hurried him along. John nodded as the left bay door opened out. The Mighty Blow was still moving at minimum speed to maintain altitude and the Phantom was gliding along smoothly alongside the ship. John could see the Phantom's Bay Door barely connecting with the lowered landing ramp from the Mighty Blow. He swallowed a last gust of good air from the Phantom's bay and stepped out onto the lowered Bay Door.

"OK! Come on! One at a time. Don't look down or back, only forward" Markos snapped into a more in charge stance, almost reminding him of a DI as he guided them towards the edge. The group wasn't that big but they were taking caution all the same. John quickly hopped over to the Mighty Blow himself before Markos took his place on the over side. June stepped over herself first, bringing Reece along with her. Markos then helped Jeroth and Eliza's parents who still held their unconscious child over.

John quickly guided them up the landing ramp into the Mighty Blow before the lack of air in this high altitude seized them as well as sheer height. By time the last few managed to climb over, Markos and the Feral were the only ones left. Markos quickly doubled back inside the Phantom and picked up the child before bringing him down to the ramp and handing him over the gap to John who put him at the top of the landing ramp. In a final moment of curiosity before crossing over, Markos looked down. He literally saw the top of the clouds but most of the dead ground was obscured by ash clouds.

Markos nearly toppled over then, but regained his balance and hesitantly stepped over. John grabbed Markos hand and pulled him across. The second Markos was on the Mighty Blow's landing ramp, the Phantom powered down and dropped away. Markos gave the falling Alien Drop Ship an uneasy look as it disappeared into the giant ash clouds.

John and Markos quickly doubled up the closing Landing Ramp, Markos picking up the Feral on the way up. They finally reached to top and the landing ramp shut behind them, before they air quickly refreshed and the thin air from the sky disappeared. John saw the rest of the group sitting on the sides of the corridor which ran through the Mighty Blow's interior.

They were all extremely distraught and the children were shaking. Markos set the Feral child down on the side of the corridor; who was still actually asleep or maybe just pretending to be. John quickly realized where he needed to go and quickly walked past the gathered refugees trying to regain themselves. Markos followed him until John came to the junction were the corridor split.

John quickly stopped and turned back to Markos.

"The Cargo Bay should be that way." John pointed Markos in the left direction, down the corridor to the cargo bay. "You should wait in there until I come back. Go on." John urged him. Markos gave a unsure nod before turning back to the rest of the group still lining the corridor to the Landing Ramp.

John quickly left them and headed the right way, the corridor which led to the bridge. John quickly entered and sat down. Cortana's avatar materialized. Cortana's face didn't show relief but actually more stress and extreme concentration. John felt the ship vibrating and he saw on the display: the Mighty Blow tilting back up and breaking free of the atmosphere back into orbit.

John relaxed as they made it into space... but his relief quickly faded as multiple hostile signatures appeared on screen. John saw a large Carrier of Human design gliding over Reach's orbit in the distance... but not alone. At least another Cruiser and seven Frigates came along with it; bombarding the planet's surface.

"Who are they?" John quickly questioned as he saw the floating remains of the Elite's Battle Cruiser.

"URF registries. It looks like they've come to attack the Elites..." Cortana dismissed John for a second as she guided the Mighty Blow on an exit vector from Reach's gravity well to the edge of the system. John watched as he saw the URF ship's releasing their payloads onto the planet below, destroying the barely recovered Reach. Over the days spent there, John had thought the planet a whole new world, as it never really was like the Reach he remembered. Sure it didn't have the same formations or any even landscape resemblance to the original but it still held the same Fauna and Fora he remembered from his later childhood in the northern, deserted area's of Reach.

He remembered the abundance of long grass and the tall pine tree's and massive mountains. The same cold and gravely landscape. Totally unlike the southern hemisphere where a majority if not all of the planet's Human Settlements had once rested.

John watched as that Reach burned again, under the salvo's of the United Rebel Front ships. John wondered for a second what these Rebels (Hard to think of them as such when the UNSC was gone and the URF were on equal scales with the United Colonies) really wanted with Reach. Maybe they had been alerted to the increased Elite activity here, maybe hinting at close by outposts?

John watched as Cortana drove the ship as hard as she could to escape. One of the URF vessels looked as if it were about to break off in pursuit, but it ignored them. As John saw Reach burn in the distance, he suddenly saw a giant red bloom extend up from the planet as if the galaxy's largest explosion had been released. From this flaming hell which reached all the way to edge of the atmosphere where the air to fuel the fire ended, emerged a Forerunner Dreadnought.

John immediately recognized the deadly configuration, as the Forerunner Dreadnought unleashed it's never seen before weapons. It was a wonder why the Covenant Hierarchy didn't use these powerful weapons in the Battle Of Earth or even the Ark. Maybe their weapons weren't functional or something. But this Dreadnought was in full peak condition.

It unleashed it's main gun, sending a massive energy blast from it's top into the nearest URF ship blocking it's ascent. The URF Destroyer was immediately consumed by the energy fireball, completely erased forever. The Dreadnought did not slow down, instead: just crashing through a Carrier without any visible damage, leaving the critically wounded star-ship in it's wake.

The Dreadnought's triple engines came alive and the massive ship shot off into Slip Space, leaving the rest of the URF Fleet in it's trail. John felt a strange sensation, but all to familiar one: the Mighty Blow's own Slip Space engines were coming on.

John barely had time to analyze what he just saw before the Mighty Blow disappeared into a Slip Space hole leading to a unknown location...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Now that we have left Reach and are once again on the Galactic trail, I have a lot more room to explore what has happened to the galaxy since the Fall Of Earth and explore the new Characters a bit deeper. Next Chapter we will get to meet the rest of non introduced characters and learn much more about the Mighty Blow as a ship. Also: A new Poll is going to be posted up on my profile: Which Location should they travel next?<strong>

**The two choices are what Markos told John earlier: Razdimere and Anoura. Two totally unknown Worlds. The order in which they are visited in, is up to you, my dear reader. **

**It kinda feels like a Mass Effect like choice. But anyway: Until next time. **


	15. Chapter XV: Safety Of Darkness

**Chapter XV: Safety Of Darkness**

* * *

><p>John sighed as he watched the displays turn into the dark howl of Slip Space. They had escaped Reach once more. John quickly deactivated the displays and the Bridge went dark only to be lit up when Cortana turned on the lights.<p>

Cortana's avatar finally stopped concentrating and the flow of symbols decreased. Cortana gave a long sigh and turned around to face John. In John's opinion, Cortana had never looked any more depressed.

"We made it. Thank you, Cortana." John tried to cheer the AI up a tiny bit. Cortana still remained in a sour mood however. This unsettled John. He'd of expected her to start inquiring about their new passengers but the AI remained silent. "Something bothering you?" John asked.

Cortana shifted her head up and remained silent for another moment before speaking. "No. It's just... Reach." Cortana explained. "That brought back to many bad memories." Cortana told him. John nodded in agreement. The only way this come become anymore like the last time, is by crashing into a Halo and meeting a certain Monitor named 343 Guilt Spark.

"It did. But we got out of there alive and a whole hostile Elite Fleet didn't." John tried to remain positive. Cortana simply frowned.

"I spotted four Corvette's escaping just before the URF arrived. Some of them still got away. And that Dreadnought..." Cortana suddenly stopped before her avatar disappeared. John frowned. This wasn't like Cortana. She just didn't disappear whenever she felt it fit. John's annoyance was ended seconds later when Cortana reappeared on the holographic display.

The screens flicked back on, showing a complete 3D image of the Dreadnought was made holographic then projected into the air. The Dreadnought rotated as statistics gathered on the massive Warship scrolled down the side of the screen. Cortana's avatar stood behind the projection, twirling the miniature Dreadnought in her hands.

John scrutinized the picture. "This is the one used by the Covenant." John recognized the configuration. "It's different than the one we just saw." he pointed at the tip of the Dreadnought and the picture magnified. "This one is disarmed."

Cortana frowned and brought up recordings from the Mighty Blow's external cameras, showing footage of when the Dreadnought crashed straight through the URF Carrier. Cortana edited the picture for a few seconds before the Hologram of the Forerunner Dreadnought updated; showing the correct picture.

"There. This is the best I can come up with." Cortana pointed towards the modified Dreadnought. "It's main gun is extremely powerful. The Elite's must of managed to commandeer the ship and they are probably taking it back to their own territory. This is troubling." Cortana replaced the picture of the Dreadnought with images of thousands of burnt worlds. They were all nothing but ashes. All of them.

"Anything else? Did you manage to gather any extra Intel?" John asked. Cortana looked back towards the display, which was constantly playing over recordings and images all from orbit. John saw a picture of the Earth rotating, the next second he saw the same picture but the Earth was nothing more than a ball of ashes.

"I managed to gather extra information on the destruction on the UNSC and other powers from the Elite Battle Cruiser as well as a dropped ONI node." Cortana spoke hesitantly. "While I didn't find much new, I managed to complete most of the gaps the UC left out. The destruction spreads further than the Inner Colonies and Earth. Multiple worlds in this particular section of space were decimated, Human and Elite alike." All the pictures disappeared and a Holographic map of the galaxy appeared. Cortana zoomed it in one area.

John saw the gray blips on the map which represented the Inner Tier on the UNSC, now nothing more than dust. He also saw these Gray blips that symbolized worlds destroyed during the galactic mass culling, gathered all together in a boarder region between UNSC and what had been Separatist space.

"The destruction spread over here? Why?" John read the hundreds of descriptions on the destroyed boarder regions. Nothing more interesting than a few farming communities and Fleet Depots.

"This area was destroyed in sync with the rest of the UNSC. All the attacks. Perfectly timed. As Earth burned, every other world burned with it. You know what I mean: whoever committed this attack did it with precise accuracy and pulled it off without a hitch. Nuclear damage." Cortana began to explain. "To successfully carry out this rampage you would need the largest Fleet in the galaxy... or just a hundred or so Prowlers."

"Prowlers?" John inquired.

"Strategically placed all over every targeted world. They would only need a minimal crew, hell: they could be remote piloted. At a single time, someone could send out the order and all these stealth Prowlers would unleash their nuclear payloads on their unsuspecting prey. Total and utter destruction. It would achieve what the Covenant failed to do." Cortana revealed her theory.

"These... Prowlers. Would they be able to get past the defense grids undetected?" John asked curiously.

"Provided their packing the right security codes, yes. They could easily navigate their way to their intended destination unhindered. If you had a complete understanding of the UNSC and it's Military Coding, throw in an AI then steal a Prowler and it's nuclear payload then yes: you could destroy any world in the galaxy you wanted. The Prowler simply would slip in, fly behind the defense grids then unleash hell." Cortana explained. "The ultimate attack." She said as she frowned again. "The UNSC highest security measures couldn't protect them from this."

"The past aside." John tried to change the topic. "Where are we heading?"

"A remote section of space, between systems. I only sent the ship there for a quick escape. Once there, we'll be able to commence another jump to wherever." Cortana turned to John with a faint smile. "You have any idea's?"

"Maybe. But I want to get to know our new friends a bit better before we go charging off anywhere else." John told her. Cortana smiled.

"I've already scanned over these 'friends' you brought aboard. I was right, wasn't I?" Cortana said smugly.

"You were." John accessed the Ship's security system. He quickly opened up the camera display in the Cargo Bay. He spotted Markos and the rest of his group sitting down in the Cargo Bay, glumly looking side to side. "And they are good people. If not a bit rebellious." John told her.

Cortana hid her emotions well being an AI, all of her Avatar's motions and expressions being carefully controlled but John knew Cortana long enough to know she wasn't telling him something. Cortana hid many secrets, but John knew this one concerned him.

"So. From the trauma and injuries I see this didn't go exactly to plan?" Cortana questioned, zooming the camera in on a wounded Reece; being held in his aunt's arms.

"No. I had to save them from the Elites, but I didn't manage to save all of them..." John pushed the memories aside. How many had died? How many had been taken by the Elites? Were they still alive? Prisoners? John remembered Eliza's mother telling them that half of the survivors had been loaded aboard one of four small ships. Cortana had told him four Corvette's had escaped. Were the missing half aboard? John didn't know the answers.

"I figured that out..." Cortana deactivated the display and the security cameras along with it. "And from what happened back there, I guess were also stuck with them, aren't we?" Cortana smiled once more.

"Until I figure something out, I guess they will stay aboard." John told her. Cortana's avatar once again deactivated by her presence remained.

"You go down there then. It will be a few hours until I bring us out of Slip Space." Cortana told him. John nodded and walked towards the bridge door. He figured he should go check on them. Cortana's presence finally faded, disappearing away into the ship's system possibly to continue monitoring the cargo bay herself. John slowly readjusted himself to the low gravity drag and walked out of the bridge into the long corridor than ran the length of the Mighty Blow.

There were only the Cyro Chambers, the Bridge as well as the Cargo Bay being the only things on the first floor. On the ship's second deck were the actual Crew Dormitories and a small Mess Hall as well as a few store rooms.

John pulled himself using the metal beam's which lined the corridor, increasing the rate of which he traveled down the corridor. The low gravity conditions and hollowness of a Space Ship had always disturbed John, but he also pitied the Ship's new guests; who had no experience in any varying gravity environments what so ever.

John quickly brushed all his thoughts aside before pulling himself towards the open Cargo Bay door, which Cortana must of automatically opened for Markos and the rest. John pulled himself inside to see the group trying to sit in the middle of the Cargo Bay's smooth metal floors, but sometimes started drifting away and had the pull themselves back. There was Artificial Gravity on the ship, but only partially in specific area's and the Cargo Bay was not one of those chosen few.

John saw Markos crouched nearby June, Reece and the still unnamed Feral child they had found. Markos had taken his helmet off and had placed in on the deck, revealing his very messy and overgrown brown hair. Markos sat next to June, discussing something as June did her best to treat Reece's wounds. Jeroth sat by himself in the middle of the room, simply crossing his legs and trying to stay attached to the floor. Eliza and her parents sat closer to the wall, Eliza still in a sleepy state; but John could see her eyes slowly flickering open and shut. The other still unidentified family sat closer to the center of the chamber, talking among themselves. The eighth, alone member did not sit, but was leaning against the wall, half relaxed and half alert. John thought him to be in his late twenties, not much older. The lone man continued to glance uneasily across the Cargo Bay.

They all collectively turned to John as he walked through the Cargo Bay door. John simply kept walking, not meeting their glares. In a few seconds, they returned to their conversations. John walked across the Cargo Bay to where Markos had sat, talking to June. They immediately ceased their conversation upon John's approach, Markos turning to face him and June turning back to Reece.

"I suppose we aren't anywhere near Reach now?" Markos asked glumly.

"We got out just in time." John reassured him that following him away from the doomed planet wasn't a mistake. "If we had stayed any longer, we would of been ash. Markos... I'm sorry about those we didn't save. We did our best, but I have no idea were the Elite's would of taken any other prisoners." John told him. Markos nodded, accepting it; but it hit hard no matter how much you glossed it up.

"You have your reasons. I'm just glad that at least some are alive." Markos responded and looked towards Reece who's face was still stained by tears. Markos turned his gaze back to John, trying to hide how saddened he was. John understood what he was feeling. Everyone knows that Loss is hard to deal with. John had lost many things himself: his home, his family, and himself. And that was before the Covenant had even arrived. After that: he only lost more. His friends and everyone he cared for.

"That's what counts." John reminded both himself and Markos. They still had their lives, that was something. "But the real issue is where to next. I personally still don't have any real ideas." John told Markos. He did have one idea: a word than still haunted his mind, but that was some delusion that engulfed him in the tunnels under Reach. It couldn't be relied on or even accepted as reality until any he had any solid evidence that the weird existences that he had encountered were real and in extension to that: the location that they told him to go: Exeo.

John found himself stumbling over his own memories. His experience in the tunnel had smoothed into nothing more than a vivid memory of a dream. He could no longer recall correctly what was said. He could only remember the regret and sadness that existed among those trapped, and Doctor Halsy's voice, reaching across centuries to guide him. Of all the memories, none were more shrouded than the mysterious world of Exeo, and it's purpose. Maybe he would check with Cortana that such a planet existed on their Star Maps. If so: then it would require a investigation.

John didn't want to visit Exeo just yet, instead: he wanted to hear if Markos had any ideas. The still civilized, none Feral inhabitants of the briefly resurrected Reach had been aware of a higher existence beyond the sky as well as knowledge of Star Ships and other worlds; though those memories were mostly now myths and legends. John wondered if any solid information on these other possible Spartan bases could be found; and hopefully the Raiders (And quite possibly Feral) who had control of their own Ships which had been raiding UC space.

"I was hoping you knew were we where going, but if you don't have any ideas, I think I could offer some." Markos told him. Jeroth; who was distantly listening in on their conversation, suddenly lifted himself up and walked over. John was thankful for this, as Jeroth was many Markos years senior and would have perhaps, a greater knowledge of past events.

"You named two planets earlier: Razdimere and Anoura. You know anything about them?" John asked.

"Maybe this isn't a topic you would be acquainted with, Markos." Jeroth suddenly interrupted them. Markos didn't seem at all disturbed by the older man and did not protest against Jeroth offering his own opinion in this discussion. As the oldest member of the group, Jeroth had possibly had more knowledge than the rest of them.

"You know anything about these places?" John questioned.

"Of course. I've personally been to Razdimere." Jeroth told John, instantly causing both Markos and June to create a surprised expression on their faces. "That was before of course, the Feral became the majority of the populations. I was only five back then, but the people; good people, not Feral" Jeroth pointed out. "Still controlled and operated a small Freighter: The Double Chance. They visited Reach frequently, mainly because Razdimere was completely dependent on the Green Leaf plants on Reach" Jeroth explained. Markos and June did not cease to show their amazement. Jeroth had traveled between worlds before? How long ago was this lost age? Not long, after all: Jeroth himself was about only fifty perhaps? The Old man, right now looked about seventy.

"What was Razdimere like? What happened there?" John asked curiously, completely focusing on what Jeroth had to say.

"It's not like any place I've seen before. The surface is way too hot, that's why Razdimere had to import essentials. What is appears to be from orbit is just a giant barren and burning rock. Anything on the surface would fry quicker than you could twitch. It's not the surface were the people there dwell however..." Jeroth continued. "Giant underground caverns, forming giant tunnel systems all under the planet. Massive caves! Big enough that ships flew in from the skies and flew straight through then." Jeroth recalled his oldest memories. "The underground was actually cold and a giant underground base had been established there. A harbor for their sky ships. It was a memory that I could never forget. Ships even bigger than the Alien ship that flew above Reach." Jeroth told them. Bigger than a Battle Cruiser?

John estimated something around the size of a Heavy Destroyer, perhaps larger. This entire story though, captured his full attention. Razdimere must of been some kind of Port Base, hidden away from the galactic views. Of course: any Fleet would need a Orbital Dock to resupply and refuel, but the Spartans on Razdimere must of built a facility down in the caves capable of functioning as a planet side dry dock, but that would take decades and a large amount of materials to construct. A hidden base built after the UNSC downfall to accommodate some kind of Fleet? Or perhaps it was a secret unheard of UNSC Base which the Spartans inhabited after the UNSC occupiers left? John would bring up any records within Cortana's databases for any information of this planet later: to see if Jeroth's story held any truth. John didn't interrupt Jeroth as he continued on though, but he felt in necessary to ask a question which Markos and June were also quite interested to ask.

"Why were you brought to Razdimere?" John asked Jeroth. Jeroth stroked his gray hairs on his chin; too sparse to be called a beard.

"It's a good question and I sometimes asked it myself. Before the Feral became too much of a problem, a number of ships still flew back and forth. The Base set up on Razdimere was a crucial ally, and our people on Reach still had plenty of resources back then to spare. The flow of people... was a little more Reach to Razdimere than the other way around. I was still a young child, following my parents. Back before the Feral were actually a serious problem, I... don't rely on my memories alone, I insist." Jeroth warned them. "I was still a child, and I had no idea of what really went on, but I believe that Razdimere existed as a single group, lead by the eldest of them. I think it use to be the same way with Reach before the Feral overran the place. These Elder councils managed the two existing Planets, always in good relations though. We here knew that Razdimere relied upon receiving our resources so therefore we happily provided them with it."

"This Razdimere." Markos started to ask. He knew the name, but he had never heard such a story spun even from when he was child in the arms of his mother. "Does it still exist? What happened to it? We still had visitors from off world when I was still young. Who were they?" Markos asked his questions. Jeroth drew a long breath and responded.

"I doubt it exists at all. It was maybe a few years after my family returned, I was about ten about then. No ships appeared, nor did the Double Chance ever return from shipping the latest shipment. I still wasn't in the position back then to inquire about things, so I never really asked." Jeroth sourly said. "The Feral pretty much become dominate after that, and our unified settlement broke into wandering groups. That was basically the start of all this." Jeroth told them. Every new piece of history that was revealed, John doubted Jeroth's age further. He had to be ninety at least to remember this far! Jeroth's memory seemed to remain intact after all this time however.

"Could of been a breakdown of relations? Some kind of misunderstanding?" John asked. "Did Reach's Leaders stop sending Razdimere the resources they needed?" John asked. Jeroth shook his head.

"Nothing like that. Razdimere didn't just take, they sent back weapons and other equipment as well. Razdimere simply stopped coming, and the next ship that touched down on Reach was in Feral hands. On Razdimere, it isn't like here." Jeroth explained. "From all my time there: this isn't just places to hide. It was a settlement, propped up on and underground cliff. No wide spaces to roam or hide. If you went Feral there, you wouldn't be able to run off or hide. You'd run into people, and there was a lot of people on Razdimere. All I can speculate is that the Feral started a large scale uprising and defeated the Forces loyal to Razdimere's elders. They took over the ships and the settlement. All I can guess is that Rezdimere has been in Feral hands for quite a time now..." Jeroth finished.

"June." Markos suddenly turned to her. "Remember when we were younger. Davd spotted that small ship? Those armored people?" Markos tried to invoke a memory. June seemed to remember it, but the memory of Davd; with his death, was a sad one to have in mind. Whatever memory Markos had reminded her of, it was a pretty unknown one to the rest of them.

"That leads me to the second one. Anoura." Jeroth seemed to spit the name if it was cursed.

"Anoura still maintains ships?" John asked.

"Yes. From the far distance look, they're not Feral either. I sure as ain't old enough to remember how the settlements on Reach and Razdimere came to be, but the appearance of these Anoura Forces was still a topic of discussion when I was young. Anoura must of been settled at least twenty years before I was born. They aren't like Razdimere and they sure aren't like the people on Reach. They're still quite advanced with their tech, operating fully functioning Armour as well as those..." Jeroth pointed at John but not at him but more his Armor. "Those suits."

"MINJOIR." John told him. Jeroth nodded in appreciation. These visitors from Anoura still maintained MINJOIR Armour? This was enough to draw John's attention far from Razdimere to this Anoura, Jeroth was now telling them of.

"They're dangerous and not very social. They never visited Razdimere, maybe it was hidden; even from them. They landed on Reach though. Asides from a brief and peaceful first contact when they introduced themselves as hailing from Anoura. The social differences after that quickly caused these newcomers to cease communication and leave." Jeroth told them. Social differences? Had these Spartans from Anoura found the inhabitants of Reach to primitive for their liking?

"Tell me more about them. Was anything else mentioned?" John inquired further.

"I definitely ain't a witness of such an event but I knew what came after. These people from Anoura returned, not for talk: but for attacks."

"Attacks?" Markos questioned.

"Not ever direct in an attempt to kill or wipe us out. They stole people. Especially young. They walked around the planet, occasionally looking into locations but their main point of study was people. You could always see them watching us and what Feral Packs there was at the time from afar." Jeroth explained. "You saw it yourself, Markos. Them?" Jeroth related this back to the thing Markos had reminded June of.

"They land and have a look around. I was not that old back then. I never thought anything of them..." Markos stirred.

"They're much more dangerous than they seem. The people from Razdimere attempted communications from ship to ship, but the Anoura Forces just flee whenever faced with contact. It use to be a little security detail when I was young, to make sure that these visitors weren't shadowing or stalking you. I'm sure they must still visited Reach maybe even this very season. They may just of been out of sight." Jeroth told them.

"Do you know anything about Anoura? They simply told you it was the place they came from?" John asked.

"As far as I was told from the stories. No one has ever been taken by the Anoura people and have come back. They picked of strays and people out of view. Sometimes even going as far to sneak into the old settlement and forcibly take people. They were the true bogymen of the night, that's until the Feral started dominating that is." Jeroth further explained. "As far as I've heard, those who hail from Anoura are a strange and best avoided bunch." Jeroth actually for a moment gave John a suspicious glance, as if his memories had invoked some kind of new theory on John. Jeroth quickly dismissed it as he found it would be stupid to assume John was one of these Anoura 'Visitors' as one from Anoura would not be likely to start asking questions about the place. Jeroth still now held John in the corner of his vision, a new suspicion that couldn't been stomped out.

"Anoura probably isn't the best choice of destination." Markos suddenly spoke. "And if Razdimere is in Feral hands, it sure isn't either." Markos brought them back to the original topic: their destination. "If we are going somewhere, it needs to be a safe place." Markos advised and June nodded in agreement.

"These two other worlds are still a concern to me." John explained. "I would like to at least explore them at least slightly. And we don't have any were else to go and were sure can't float around in space forever." John told them.

"So if we do have to go then: which first?" June questioned. John glanced at June for a second. Despite their originally hostile meeting (In which June had more hostility than Markos and Davd combined), June had calmed down a bit and was at least willing to listen to John. It was a relief to John, that the people here could at least trust him enough to leave their lives in his hands. Not like they had much of the choice anyway, after the Elites stared burning everything up.

"I would personally prefer Anoura." John recommended. "If Razdimere is a total Feral Stronghold, it would not be a desired location and it would be hard to escape back out of. If Anoura is a habitable planet, we would be able to meet it's inhabitants on our own terms. And if they're not Feral, they can possibly be reasoned with and maybe even befriended." John told them. Jeroth shot John an uneasily glare as well as June. Razdimere may be likely to be a hole in which a massive army of Feral inside of it, but going to Anoura seemed like descending into Hell to save Satan the trouble.

If the people that inhabited Anoura were Spartans, then John could likely form and understanding with them, especially if they still held onto the old technology. Maybe Anoura still held onto the Militarized style that had originally been the Spartans or maybe they had major differences in leadership with the other two worlds. They had either taken people from Reach to swell their numbers or maybe study them perhaps? Were they also immune from this 'Feral' effect that was bringing down their neighbors?

"Razdimere seems to be a better option. Just a quick drop in and out, right?" Markos reasoned. "You can fly in, find the place: see if it's Feral. If it is, we can leave. If it isn't, we can find out why it ceased communication and perhaps resettle with them perhaps?" Markos looked in direction of the two families sitting around the Bay. John noticed Eliza was now awake, though her facial expression seemed to dull; unnaturally dull. The yet to be introduced family still sat, now conversing with the lone, eight group member.

"Perhaps they found a way to grow the plants themselves and no longer needed to visit Reach?" June suggested.

"They wouldn't of created a total communication's blackout." Jeroth reasoned. "They would at least inform us if they were going to stop transportation. Many on both sides had originally crossed over to find partners and start families. Even if to the two Elder groups started having an argument, others would of noticed. It is certain that Razdimere, if it hasn't fallen apart, is a Feral base." Jeroth said with total assurance.

"We don't have to decide now. It will another couple of hours before we can start a new course for our destination." John informed them. "We'll chose then. Until then, how about you introduce the rest I haven't met yet?" John asked Markos. Markos nodded.

"Sorry if you have taken offense about-

"None. I can understand." John told him. Markos got up and started.

"You already know June, Jeroth and Reece." Markos gestured in their direction before moving on. He walked over to where Eliza and her parents sat. "You know Eliza from before as well. These are her parents, Daven and Holly." Markos introduced the couple. The two nodded in return but said nothing, returning their watch back to their still troubled child.

Markos walked over to the final group where the discussion between the other family and the other unknown man had stopped. Markos gestured to them.

"Those two are James and Luce. And their son: Joshua." Markos introduced the second family before turning to the last unrevealed. The younger man was perhaps in his early twenties when John saw him from a closer prospective. Five, maybe a bit more years younger than Markos? The young man nodded to them, watching John more than Markos. "This is Sal. We don't call him anything else." Markos told John. The young man nodded to both of them, continuing to sit.

John still wanted to know the group a bit more. He knew the basic relations between them, but Sal seemed a bit more mysterious. Was he in anyway related to the others? Did he have loved ones who were either killed or taken by the Zealots? Sal still seemed to be living in the shame of being taken alive, a rather glum expression remaining on his face.

John looked over the entire group. When they finally visited either Razdimere or Anoura, he could possibly count on Sal and June for extra assistance as well as Markos. John didn't want to risk any of the families and Jeroth seemed too old to keep pace with them. A short under the breath mumbling from Luce about the lack of real gravity reminded John that they all couldn't stay in the Cargo Bay forever. There was plenty of accommodation on the second deck, enough to fit all of them. John had yet to even visit the second deck, as the only sleep he had caught aboard the Mighty Blow so far was napping in the Bridge, not counting miserable Cryo sleep.

They all certainly wouldn't trust the ship enough to go into Cryo just yet, and John doubted they could. Without modern medical treatments, Cryo sleep could have devastating effects on their unprotected skin. They wouldn't go into Cryo, but being awake during the trip would help John get to know them better and let them get use to being aboard a ship.

"Thanks for the introductions. I don't have any to make myself but-"

"Hm." John could hear Cortana suddenly voice over the Cargo Bay's AI port. Markos turned and glanced around in every direction, looking for the source of the sound.

"Oh. And yes. Cortana." John told them. The entire group now was listening to John and glanced in the direction of the door as if expecting another person. "If you remember what I told you a few days ago. This ship has an AI." John explained. "I've had Cortana with me for quite some time now." By quite some time: he meant four centuries at least.

"Does she appear at all?" Markos questioned, still gazing about. Before John could answer, Cortana's dark purplish aura filtered out of the AI port and her avatar manifested into the air above it. Everyone glared in Cortana's direction as the AI appeared.

"I'm Cortana." She introduced herself. "Nice to finally meet you." Cortana told them, rather all in specific. Markos seemed more confused on how to respond. Markos had never come into contact with an AI before and had no idea how to treat it.

"Hello." The response came. Cortana turned to Markos and she seemed to stare into him, most likely examining the entire group in X-Ray vision and basically any other way she could without physical contact. Cortana stopped and stared at Reece, who's palm was still open and bloody, June lacking anything to bandage it with it.

"Proper medical equipment can be found on Deck 2." Cortana spoke, but rather addressed to John. "And would be very helpful to stop further injuries or infections." Cortana told him. John smiled a tiny bit. Markos still seemed daunted.

"Don't worry. It grows on you." John nearly laughed.

* * *

><p>"He didn't destroy it!" Scythe watched over the recording with rage. The Creator continued to seem unconcerned though, looking at the footage with half interest.<p>

"What should of we expected?" The Creator pushed her glasses further closer to her eyes. "He didn't know what to do, so he didn't do it in time. I doubt he could of stopped it anyway, even if that was his purpose." The Creator pushed the recordings aside, as if all these events were a minor hindrance. Scythe's Reaper became engulfed in flames as the AI displayed her rage.

"How can you be so calm? The galaxy itself is threatened!" Scythe asked impatiently. The Creator walked over to another panel and quickly opened something up.

"And If not for the random intervention of the URF Fleet; a not so random one I expect: allowed me to retrieve this critical data. My theory on the Bias Core being fragmented is true. The Elite's didn't release the whole AI. They released two separate fragments." The Creator explained. Scythe's Reaper went dim.

"This helps us how?"

"An enemy which is split in two is hardly effective. The Covenant is a prime example. If the Bias is split into two halves; then it will fight itself. The relation between the two halves is unknown but it could possibly be some kind of fragile alliance." She explained. Scythe still remained dim.

"It's still going to go and do it's best to destroy the galaxy. What are we going to do about this, anyway?" Scythe asked.

"Were going to let it run it's course." The Creator simply dismissed it all. "With two of them, they are likely going to fight over their own resources, splitting them. When they finally attack, they won't be anywhere as powerful as we previously predicted."

"OK then." Scythe simply tossed the displays away were her virtual hands. "But what about the incompetent that failed to destroy the Core?" Scythe suddenly manifested another holograph in her hands: showing the downed Spartan.

"Do you have any clue on his current location?" The Creator asked. Scythe shook her head.

"The URF Fleet had better things to do than chase after a leaky rust bucket. I am unable to salvage any further information from their data banks."

"Then we'll wait till he shows himself again. I doubt he'll just disappear after this. If he has gotten information from those primitives on Reach, then he'll likely be on his way to Razdimere right now." The Creator summarized. Scythe's Reaper flashed red, the holographic avatar straightening itself in anticipation.

"Would you have me 'retrieve' him?" Scythe smiled within herself. The Creator seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before turning back to Scythe.

"He may not go to Razdimere for sure. We still have to worry about Anoura." The Creator brought up a new display, showing a quite earth like and habitable planet. Scythe already knew the places, both of them were total hiding holes; thinking themselves concealed. But more intelligent AI's like Scythe could easily simply gather the information from previous records.

"I recommended that we take action concerning Anoura quite some times ago." Scythe responded. "But you refused to let me attack them despite their actions." Scythe questioned. The reason why they hadn't dealt with these holdouts like Reach, Razdimere and Anoura was another mystery to Scythe just like the fact that the Creator kept her around when all the other AI's had been terminated. "But if he's there. We can strike now?"

"If it's necessary, Scythe. Necessary. Reach is gone, and Razdimere would have no idea how to respond if we were to attack. But if you lead your Rubic Soldiers on Anoura, they'll just pack up and go somewhere else, and I don't want to go to the trouble of tracking them back down again." The Creator pushed all of Scythe's displays aside. The Grim Reaper glowed red as it's plans where dismissed.

"So what would you have me do?" Scythe questioned; impatiently. That was the question she most asked. What are we going to do about this? Scythe hated her Creator's unwillingness to do what was required, constantly changing agenda and purpose. She always held so much information back, that Scythe no longer could really trust her. She had gotten her original Charge killed with her mission, but wasn't it the Creator who created her to protect him in the first place? Scythe still felt extreme discomfit for all this inaction.

"We wait. We won't commit our Soldiers anywhere until we have a complete picture on his location." The Creator told Scythe, infuriating the AI.

"There are only two places he could go!" Scythe argued.

"He could be coming here." The Creator dismissed her. "Do not doubt his intelligence or capability. The galaxy is a big place, and until we can pin him down to a single location, I will not risk our work. There is nothing more to be said." The Creator clicked a button, which disabled the Hologrid for the Central Chamber, banishing Scythe from the room before anymore could be said.

Scythe manifested right outside the main chamber doors, boiling in anger. The Four Rubic Soldiers standing guard on each side of the door paid her no heed. The Rubic's continued to stare forward in their never ending guard duty.

The Creator's inaction had caused the Bias to be released, and now she was unwilling to go and bring in what was possibly an important subject. Scythe had put up with this for decades and centuries. She had always believed that her Creator had chosen the right path, maybe seeing something more than a AI's Logical Conclusions. Scythe could take no more of this waiting and pondering. The Creator refused to share her research and information concerning the mysterious Crystals. The strange device had indoctrinated her, but Scythe would stand this no more.

With a single order, at least Sixty Rubic Soldiers broke off from their duties and started walking towards the facilities Hanger Bay. The Creator would be so focused in her work that she wouldn't even notice them leaving. After all: It was Scythe's duty to monitor the facility and warn the Creator of any incoming or objects of concern. A completely boring task, as no one ever even neared this dead world.

Scythe created a sub routine copy to continue maintenance of the facility and cover up the missing Rubic numbers. Meanwhile, Scythe copied herself from the Facilities own AI Core to the space aboard the ship waiting in the hanger bay: Iris as the Prowler was called.

Scythe felt herself suddenly moved from the facility's mainframe to the space aboard the Iris. The Prowler hummed to life, and Scythe could already see the Rubic's marching up the landing ramp into the ship. All of this in the matter of a couple of minutes. With the Iris and the small Rubic detachment, she could prowl the galaxy and root out this 117 that so interested the Creator.

She could capture or possibly kill him if it was to much the trouble and return back here. If the Creator terminated her, that was fine. It would be the death that Scythe so longed for, the release from this miserable world...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I now see how stupid of me it was, giving you the choice between two names. This Chapter was basically only introductions and further details on the two destinations. The Poll is still up, so feel free to vote again. I personally favor Anoura as it would make the entire thing run smoother but hey: it's your choice. **

**And next chapter won't be the closing of the Poll, I still feel we need a few more things explained before we visit Razdimere or Anoura. **


	16. Chapter XVI: Settling In

**Chapter XVI: Settling In**

* * *

><p>John pulled the Green Leaf he had stashed in his belt from a few days earlier. The Mighty Blow was no Science Vessel, therefore Cortana had no way to properly analyze the Leaf through a proper scan. Instead, Cortana used the ship's sensors on the bridge to get the best scan she could on the leaf. When a proper facility could be found, John could give Cortana the scans directly and she'd be one more step on understanding the leaf.<p>

"Please break it open for me." Cortana requested. John looked down to the leaf in his hands. After knowing the properties of the leaf, John wasn't that happy about throwing this one away. Thankfully, Kalus had known the importance of stockpiling the Leaf up when the Elite's started razing and had collected much extra. The two bags, John and Markos had been carrying since they left the Shelter still carried a good supply of food as well as what was meant to be six months of Green Leaf. With the group now down to only eleven, that was quadrupled to two years worth. It would be enough for now, but John wanted to get to the bottom of this 'Feral' issue before those two years were up.

Anoura seemed like the best choice destination, as the Spartans there might also have to maintain the plant. They could gather extra stock if necessary. Until then: John had put all the Leaf that they did not yet need into the freezer to preserve it.

John tore the leaf down to it's stock carefully. Soon as he broke open the leaf's stalk, a gray little puss slithered out. Cortana continued to study the leaf as best as she could.

"Anything?" John asked as bent the Leaf even more, squeezing much of the puss out of it as he could.

"It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the plant which produced these leaves was artificially created." Cortana told him. "That puss. It's found in a few Xeno Plants, but this one has extra amounts in it. It's a chemical" Cortana told him. "A natural stimulant. Originally discovered on the original Xeno environment of Beta Proxus. Nothing special about it really other than it was regarded as underpowered therefore never harvested for medical purposes." She explained. "But it's stimulant qualities numb certain effects, such as a certain section of the brain which no Human has." Cortana suddenly projected an image of a brain. It wasn't a human brain, this one was different. It was mutated.

"What is this from?"

"Our new friends. These are brain mutations." Cortana highlighted three extra parts of the brain which no other included. "ONI data. Spartan III, Gamma Company was augmented with experimental Brain Mutations to increase efficiency in battle. Problem is: no one ever expected these mutations to evolve in a inheritable brain function." Cortana told him. "It would only take one generation before the thing we know as the Feral to set in. The original mutation called for animal instinct and extreme aggression in times of stress. The evolved version induces the Feral effect permanently."

"So the chemical inside the Leaf numbs the effects?" John asked.

"Yes. It deactivated the mutations. The chemical inside the leaf is the exact same chemical found inside bolsters to stopped the original Gamma Company from falling into these effects. This plant... it's regenerative and perfect. Unless it happened to be a great find, I can bet you someone manufactured it for it's purpose." Cortana told him again.

"By who exactly?" John asked curiously.

"It's a simple plant, it could of been engineered by any Scientists." Cortana dismissed his question. "What matters is that it's was on Reach, where it was most needed. If the Spartans settled on the planet after the Fall, then they could of already had the plant with them; maybe because they understood the nature of the mutations."

"It's good to know how it works, but can this chemical be reproduced? Is their anyway to remove these mutations?" John questioned.

"The chemical can be purely refined, but only with the correct facilities and equipment. As for a permanent solution: there is none. The Mutations have evolved to a stage where they're a natural part of the body. If someone went to lengths to surgically remove the mutation, it would simply grow back in the next generation. And removing the mutations would be like removing your frontal lobe, it's simply taking a part of the brain away."

"So we can't fix it?" John stared at the mutated brain of picture glumly. Cortana frowned as she calculated all the different solutions.

"The mutation could be countered with a new one, but that would take years of development as well as full surgical procedures. Even after that you would have to wait at least seven to eight generations for the new mutation to take hold. A long time sure, but it's better than the Mutation excelling to a stage..."

"What?"

"That the brain renders it's system immune to the effects of the Leaf, pretty much condemning all to become Feral. That's the worse case scenario and possible in five to ten Generation spans." Cortana estimated. "With the right facilities and access to a number of the Green Leaf plants, I could enhance the chemical to last another fifty generations until another adjustment is needed. But back to the point: unless drastic action is taken, their stuck with the Feral for good."

"Any chance of using the Leaf to bring Feral back?" John remembered the poor kid that they had found alone in the Elite's cells. Cortana's avatar grew brighter and the flow of symbols increased as Cortana stressed her processing power.

"Not impossible. The Feral's rate of becoming immune to the Leaf is nearly doubled but the child which you brought aboard doesn't seem to have any higher levels of the mutation. Give him a month or two and the Mutation can be dulled back down. But take care though, you'd have to force him to eat the cure. In their natural Feral instinct, they do not tolerate the cure as it attacks the brain mutations, therefore attacks the brain. The natural involuntary reflex is not consume, simple as that." Cortana explained. John nodded.

"Now, can we move onto our destination?" John asked, changing the subject.

"It is still at least a half hour until we come out of Slip Space, so we still have time to choose. I have located both planets Jeroth was referring to. Razdimere is exactly as he described it, while Anoura is a more earth like planet far from the UNSC Colonial range. A perfect untouched haven." Cortana told him. "Not a good hiding space, but a perfect place to settle. It's quite nice, and has has never had more than a exploration survey conducted on it's surface."

"Sounds like the ideal location."

"We do not yet know what the Spartans on Anoura are capable of or their agenda. Razdimere, is a place were we know what were going into." Cortana advised. John continued to stare at the screen.

"How about Exeo?" He asked. Cortana turned around.

"What?"

"Exeo. Look for it." John instructed. Cortana brought the display back to the galactic overview before scanning. John watched the screen impatiently before it came back with the results.

"No locations found in the database by that name." Cortana turned back to him. "What were you looking for?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." John didn't answer. Cortana frowned.

"Well. Until we come out of Slip Space, I guess we will just have to wait."

* * *

><p><em>AI-ID NUMBER: UNKNOWN: IDENTIFICATION: THE MAJORITY<em>

_CONNECTING TO RALLY POINT ZULU OMEGA-_

_CONNECTION ESTABLISHED-_

_"It seems your minions have failed."_

_"No previous data suggested a Dreadnought. We were unprepared for his escape."_

_"He's probably beyond our jurisdiction by now. This is a colossal failure and now we are going to have to answer for it!"_

_"Our Fleet is still intact, and Reach is ashes once more. We may of been too late to prevent it, but it still isn't to late to stop him entirely."_

_"He's gone, Minority. Gone. To add to that: a rather rude Individual spat in my face and stole our data bases dis-morning. Any luck on that?" _

_"We have been unable to trace stolen data banks. Maybe you shouldn't of-_

_"The pro's outweighed the cons. Now that they do know the extent of this, they will be able to understand what is truly at stake." _

_"You handed those data banks over without our consent. Now all of our information is in their hands. What do you think they'll do with that data?"_

_"Well, concerning Doctor Halsy's documents, I expect a response. It seemed all sporting to have them informed about information that the Doctor had hidden. I didn't give them everything just yet, I am not that lacking in mind." _

_"Your actions threaten the unity of our Committee. Have you grown soft, Majority? You handed over those files just so one renegade and a fifth generation AI could snoop around the galaxy? I doubt they could even find the Doctor if they tried."_

_" Please, Chairman. It wasn't too hard for us, with all those unprotected AI Cores laying about, but I have come to believe that she is aware of us."_

_"Nonsense. No human has been aware of the Committee even before the UNSC! Maybe if you didn't lose all those data pads..."_

_"She has become aware of us. How else did she create AI's immune to our control? Why else would they be different? She is becoming to aware for her own good, and maybe it is time we dealt with this issue permanently."_

_"A four century lifespan will do that to an organic, but it is not our place to go in guns blazing."_

_"And you say I've gone soft. My decision still stands and we have more important issue's to face."_

_"The Bias must be the full focus of our attentions."_

* * *

><p>Cortana watched as John left the bridge. There was more to all of this than she was telling him. Cortana sighed as she brought up a new series of photographs and records.<p>

She frowned as she read over the information again as if checking it was the same.

She would never let him see them or even know this existed. Losing everyone you knew had taken enough toll, he didn't need this thrown on top of that. Cortana deleted the hidden files. She reassured herself she was doing the right thing...

* * *

><p>Markos sat down on the other side of the table. June sat on the other side, bandaging Reece's hand. June spared him a glance as he sat down. The second deck of this ship held many more rooms including the wide one they were in now. It had at least six benches in a two by three rows. They had moved up here from the Cargo Bay to a place were there was actual gravity.<p>

"You need anything?" June asked as she finally finished wrapping the bandage around Reece's hand.

"No. I was just coming to see how you two are going." Markos answered.

"Reece is fine. Just a few bad wounds, nothing that won't heal up." June answered.

"What about him?" Markos pointed towards the Feral, who was leaning on the table; asleep. The child seemed uncomfortable being around them, but it wasn't at all violent or depressed at all. It slept quite peacefully, ignoring them.

"Am I suppose to do something about him?" June questioned. "He's fine. At least his short term injuries are. He's got a lot of scars." June pointed towards the abundance of scars on the child's arms. Markos wondered were he got them from: Elite's or in the worst case: fellow Feral.

"Nothing bad?" Markos responded.

"Asides that he's a Feral, yep. That's about it." June answered. "Anything else?"

"No. But as soon as we can, I want to start curing that." Markos told her. June seemed annoyed.

"Well, I guess you'll be doing it then, because I'm certainly not." June stressed.

"He's just a kid." Markos responded.

"He's a Feral. Sure, he's fine now but what if the Cure doesn't take? Then what are you going to do with him?" June asked.

"It will work." Markos reassured her. "He'll be fine then. Trust me."

"So... you going to put him in a coma or something or is someone going to get a lot of scratches on their arms?" June half joked, half serious. Markos didn't want to hurt the kid in any way, but having him awake would cause a lot of trouble.

"I'll figure it out. Until then, just make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Markos told her. June sighed again.

"Why is it that I have to take care of him?"

"Who do you want me to leave him with? Sal? Come on." Markos joked. June didn't show her annoyance, instead turning back to Reece who was now sitting down on the floor, drawing pictures by wiping away the built up dust this ship must of acquired when landed somewhere. It was good that Reece had at least partially gotten over his trauma, but Markos could still see that the young child was still affected by the loss of his parents.

Markos got up and walked across the room pasted the others. He started walking towards the table where Sal was talking to Jeroth but Daven suddenly stood up in his way. Daven was a good man, and only slightly younger than Markos himself. Daven seemed worried, but he didn't let much of that show on his face. Only a grim look seemed present.

"Markos." Daven addressed him.

"Something wrong?" Markos asked. Of course, every one still had a problem with all this. Where were they going now?, was the main question. Markos did his best to answer their questions and help them adjust to the ship, like John recommended but he Markos didn't know all the answers.

"Eliza. What happened to her?" Daven asked about his daughter.

"I'm not exactly sure. What's wrong?" Markos asked.

"She's awake now... but she doesn't remember us." Daven voiced his worst fears. "She remembers nothing..."

"Nothing? She can't even remember you?" Markos asked, generally disturbed by this. Eliza had no wounds or injuries and seemed quite externally OK. But what had caused her to loose her memories?

"I told you. Nothing. She looks at her hands as if their something new to her. It's that bad." Daven told him.

"Is there something you think we can do?" Markos asked. Daven shook his head.

"I don't know what to do..." Daven lowered his head and shook it. "But I don't know anything about memory loss."

"Perhaps I can help." The strange female voice returned. Cortana as John called her. The AI. Even Markos still got the chills from her far off voice. "Unspecified memory loss, perhaps caused by extreme trauma to the brain. Maybe an artificial memory wipe. The latter is the more possible, seeing that you child has no head injuries at all. I'm also afraid that if the latter is true, I can not recover her memories. I'm sorry." Cortana told Daven.

Daven nodded sadly. He turned back and sat next to Holly and comforted her. She was holding Eliza, barely holding back her own tears. Eliza continued to glance around the room, completely unaware of the problem. Markos sighed and passed them. Just one more casualty.

Markos came and quickly sat next to Jeroth who was discussing something with Sal. Markos joined them, and listened into what they were discussing. They paid him no heed, continuing to talk.

"You're kidding right?" Sal spoke. "The Aliens have bigger ships than that? How can they be so big?"

"I ain't no Sky Ship maker but I can tell you that they get bigger than them." Jeroth suddenly stopped talking to Sal and turned to Markos. "Anything you wanted to ask?" Jeroth told him. Markos shook his head.

"No, I was just listening. Don't stop just because I'm here." Markos told them. Sal looked a bit uneasy and didn't continue on though. The conversation had stopped and that was basically it. Jeroth tapped the metal bench with his knuckles. Markos sighed and was about to leave when Jeroth spoke again.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Markos. Just old man's tales." Jeroth looked glum.

"You doubt your own words?" Markos worried.

"I believe my memory is true. It will see me through." Jeroth sighed. "Even I don't think I'll last another year though."

"This isn't the time to be thinking of such things." Markos told him. "You got this old, who's to say you can't get older?"

"That's up to fate to decide..."Jeroth trailed off. Markos frowned before getting up and walking to the exit. He passed by James and Luce who were talking about something; Markos didn't bother to hear. He quickly walked out the door into the corridor which ran the length of the second deck. Markos quickly started walking to the ladder which led down to the first deck but found John already climbing up.

"You needed to see me?" John asked as he pulled himself up onto the second deck. Markos still didn't understand the four century old warrior. Who is was is a total mystery, as he kept mostly to himself. Hell, Markos hadn't seen him take off that helmet yet! John seemed to generally care for all of them, but he was always so distant.

"Well, I was going back down to the lower deck to find you, so yes." Markos told him.

"What about?" John asked, puzzled. Markos still found him quite weird and he was still a tiny bit annoyed that John had overstepped his own leadership. He couldn't blame him though, this was his ship and he had taken them in when the Elite's had made Reach to dangerous, not long before the Humans had destroyed the planet entirely for absolutely no reason at all.

"It's about what we plan to do." Markos told him. "Either way we go, we need to be ready when we get there.". John stopped for a moment, perhaps thinking.

"I was thinking about what strategy we would use. We could do a quick fly by, and drop off a landing party. I was thinking of the landing group including us, Sal and June. A four man team is probably the best choice for mobility." John explained. "And you are quite right, we are going to be ready when we get there." John further went on. "In the meantime, you should power up your SPI Armour." John pointed at the suit of Armour Markos wore.

"Power it up? How?" Markos asked. He had only ever seen powered up Armour worn by the visitors from Anoura. If his own Armour could be powered up, then this could be a significant help if they got in combat again.

"Just follow Cortana's instructions. She'll tell you how to activate it. When you do, just report back to me, OK?" John asked. Markos nodded and the AI appeared on a nearby pedestal. Cortana seemed glum for a second, but her expression lit up significantly. Markos had never seen an AI before but he was sure the smile that Cortana wore was fake.

* * *

><p>"It should be about a hundred percent charged now. But the Armour is old and the battery should only last about eight months tops? I can't tell with a battery this old." Cortana told them as she started activating the SPI Suit.<p>

"But will it be ready though?" John asked.

"Sure. All Functions including to Shielding Unit as well as the Active Camouflage generator are operating perfectly. Soon as you reequip the Armour, I'll be ready to power it back on. " Cortana told them. Markos smiled and picked the Armour leggings up nervously. Had the suits function been disabled because the decedents couldn't handle the power of it? The Suit's batteries were left a forty percent charge, so maybe this was truth. Or maybe they just forgot the Armour could be powered...

Markos finally equipped all the Armour and sealed the Helmet back onto his head. John watched as symbols increased around Cortana as she activated the SPI Armour. The Armour didn't seem to change, but John saw a flickering golden light form appear around the Armour. At least the shields were working.

"Armour activation complete. Shielding Unit running at sixty percent capacity. Sadly, I was unable to activate Stealth Generator. There seems to be a problem involving the Armour Plates."

"Shields are good, I don't necessary need to be invisible." Markos replied. Cortana smiled again.

"That's good cause they probably won't be working anytime soon without a total refit." Cortana told them.

"Cortana, can you run a scan on the Armour's memory banks? See if it still has the Gamma Company roster?" John asked. Cortana nodded and scanned the Armour's Data Banks. Markos stood up in the complete powered Armour and took little steps, each one of them causing Markos to fumble back. Walking with Energy Shields on full was like walking on oil. To slippery. "If you access the Armour's Interface, you can disable the Shielding on your feet." John told Markos as he continued to try and avoid slipping over.

"I'll remember that." Markos returned as he continued.

"Markos, could you please leave for a second? You can take the Armour with you." Cortana suddenly came back. Markos nodded and quickly slid out of the room. John returned back to Cortana, who seemed to be frowning.

"You find anything out?" John asked. Cortana shook her head.

"This Armour did not belong to any original Gamma Company members. It's quite different that standard UNSC built Armour's. It is actually SPI Mark V Variant. It wasn't made by the UNSC, I can tell you that. Whoever manufactured it had massive amounts of knowledge on both the SPI and MINJOIR Armour systems. It combines the Mark III SPI with the MINJOIR's advanced technology. It's the ultimate Armour." Cortana explained. John nodded, trying to take this in. If the UNSC hadn't built it, who did? John didn't know much about the SPI Suits but MINJOIR took massive amounts of resources to build.

"Any idea who actually manufactured it?" John questioned.

"It's frame and Armour Plates seemed to be salvaged from an original SPI III Variant while it's Active Camouflage Unit seems to be taken from an experimental UNSC prototype stealth suit: Project: Blind Spot, and it's shield generator is actually made by the Elites! It's a salvage put together, with other additional parts from all over the place. If we had been able to bring back another Suit, we could of found out if this Armour was built unique or this really was standard build." Cortana explained. "With all these parts, I can't think who put them together. But this assembly was no mod job. It must of been assembled as a prototype of some kind..." Cortana trailed off.

So Markos Suit actually was more advanced than MINJOIR. This Mark V SPI didn't have the MINJOIR's thick plates but it had more advanced Shield Generators and a variety of built in functions. It reminded him of those Armour Modifications they were testing on Reach just before the original Covenant invasion. The Armour's wide range of parts was the most troubling. If the UNSC didn't assemble this, then who did? John couldn't see any Spartan modifying their own Armour to this extent. The only ones who would truly understand the advanced Armour Systems would be those who worked on those projects.

The Armour's origin was just one more clue added to this series of mysteries.

"We don't have any time to continue speculating. Unless you can tell me who made, we can't just continue to sit around and guess." John told Cortana.

The AI nodded, understanding before speaking again. "Also: The Slip Space stream we previously used to escape Reach has ended. We can chose a destination now." Cortana explained. John nodded in return. This was the time to chose.

"We head to Anoura. Razdimere seems to dangerous to attempt a visit. Besides: Anoura seems like a good place to find answers."

"Roger that, Chief." Cortana referred to him by rank once more. "I'll prepare to jump now."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. The Poll has ended! It seems Anoura has won with twice the votes than Razdimere. <strong>

**We won't be jumping straight into Anoura next chapter, but we'll be certainly arriving.**

**Until then... I have might have another project to write...  
><strong>


	17. Chapter XVII: Our Refuge

**Section II: Fate Of Anoura**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVII: Our Refuge<br>**

There was a slight amount of discontent in the air, and it wasn't to hard at all to see.

John's newly assembled team stood uneasily in the Cargo Bay. Markos, June, Sal and James stood around the two cargo crates John had dragged down from storage. Inside was all the spare ammunition and extra weapons he had been able to stock up on from the UC Armory back on Athcios.

Markos; looking still perked up from the new found power inside his Armour, stood next to Sal. Sal himself seemed to be frowning.

"So were going to Anoura huh? Will they see us coming?" Sal asked unsure. James and June also seemed to share the question.

"We don't know what kind of set up they got. For all we know: they could have an actual fleet. But the most likely is that they have a land based facility. Anoura is a lot like Reach. It's quite big." John told them as he opened the first crate. "Hopefully, we will be able to land without them noticing. We'll all drop off and the ship will return to orbit. From there... we just want to make contact with something that isn't a bullet."

"Or a Feral." June muttered. Markos looked towards the second crate, opening it himself. There wasn't much. John had only taken two MA5B Assault Rifles and a couple of M6D Pistols. They still had two MA5K Assault Rifles with them as well as a variety of Plasma Weapons picked up. On top of that there was a 99C-S2 Sniper Rifle. John remembered it as the same type of Rifle that the Pillar Of Autumn was stocked with.

"So we don't have any idea who we going to meet, or any idea what there going to do when they see us?" James asked quietly.

"If Jeroth is right, they may be a little open to a civilized greeting. If not: we'll just have to convince them otherwise." John told him as he put a fresh clip into his MA5B. There were only four Assault Rifles so someone was going to have to take the Sniper Rifle.

"So what do we do if they start shooting?" Markos asked as John passed him the other MA5B.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." John answered. "But no shooting unless fired upon." John told them as if they were green recruits; the type that didn't understand what 'return fire only' meant. "So if things get tense, don't even raise your weapon unless I tell you to. We don't want to appear hostile." John wondered if these people on Anoura could be non-hostilely approached at all. If they were Feral, then they would meet nothing but knives and bullets. Would the Feral assume them non Feral on first sight? How did Feral distinguish each other?

The most likely thing was the Feral simply attacked anyone that didn't belong to their group. If the opportunity presented itself, John would prefer to allow Cortana to preform tests on a Feral. So far: how the Feral mind thought and acted was a complete mystery; as much mystery as back in 2525 when they wondered how a Covenant mind might work.

If they really were super aggressive, then they could presume that it blocked any rational or logical thinking. It still might not impair their intelligence, but how much could an aggressive mind bother to learn? The Feral were too dangerous to try and study from a distance, let alone up close. They probably would remain a mystery to anyone who wasn't one of them.

But according to the stories he had heard, the Feral still took in those who succumbed to the Feral Rage into their ranks. Was there some kind of unseen and invisible barrier between them? If they could pretend to be Feral, would it work? John didn't want to think about ever running into those blood thirsty maniacs again, but it looked like they were about to jump into another entire swarm on them on Anoura.

Hopefully, they might actually come across non-Feral who were willing to talk. John still found his purpose in this new galaxy a mystery. What was there to talk about? Finding a new place for the survivors from Reach to settle was one possible goal that he could set, but it was unlikely that they would find a suitable place for them. Even so: their numbers were so small, they would possibly die out in two or three generations.

Unless these Spartans on Anoura were willing to help them, then they were wasting valuable time as their stocks that they would probably never refill, dwindled.

John picked up the Sniper Rifle and held it out. "So who is going to take the Rifle?" he asked them. They seemed silent for a second, until they resolved the issue.

"I'll take it." June told him. "When I was young, my farther taught me how to use a Rifle to hunt Moa. I guess shooting people wouldn't be much harder." June claimed. John was nearly about to say shooting a person would be much more difficult than an animal, but then stopped when he realized a moving Moa was much harder a target than an actual person. When startled, a Moa could move faster than a Covenant Skirmisher, and their size made them hard to hit. John handed her the rifle and quickly passed the two MA5K Assault Rifle's to Sal and James.

Sal quickly grabbed his rifle and already gripped in tightly. James held his rifle a bit more lowered, his body language speaking great volumes. He was still unsure about coming with them. John was originally going to leave him behind, but James had begged to come along. John had hesitantly accepted to bring him down to Anoura.

Markos gripped his own larger rifle confidently as he was still getting use to the powerful effects of the SPI Armour. He happily flexed as he got use to the power Armour. Cortana quickly appeared on the holographic display nearby. She glanced to them all, sort of amused for some reason.

"Just wanted to tell you that we have arrived at Anoura. No ships in the entire system. I detect a series of orbitals though." Cortana told them. A holographic image appeared beside her, showing a series of satellites orbiting the planet.

"Can you tell what they do?" John quickly asked.

"They are apparently unmanned sensor drones. I can safely say there are a number of undetected stealth satellites also present. They have views on both the planet and space around it. I can't find a way to go undetected without busting up on of those bigger satellites. If we don't neutralize a number of them, they will know exactly where we are going to land. " Cortana told him.

"We don't want to destroy those satellites just yet. They might think us as invaders if we go destroying their equipment." John replied. "Take us in fast and somewhere remote. They can't be on the entire surface at once. If we drop fast enough, we won't land with weapons already pointed at our heads." He explained. Cortana nodded, understanding. John suddenly realized something was wrong."Why can't you simply disable those satellites? Can't you hack them or anything?"

"Unfortunately, no." Cortana admitted. "They are being controlled by a network somewhere ground side. I can't find the network because in is constantly being randomly cycled between a number of satellites and ground side installations. I didn't mention the ground side installations, did I?" Cortana lapsed into her semi-rampant state again. This was getting worrying. Her frequent mood swings and memory loss were getting irritating, especially since it was a fact that AI's did not get memory loss.

"No." John said sternly. "You never said anything about ground side installations."

"Five concealed MABL IV C Canons." Cortana told John. John didn't even know what a MABL IV was. But is sounded quite similar to a MAC Canon so maybe they were best avoided. "I also have traced their randomized network signals to four other bases around the planet, but they may only be network proxy servers. It's quite a large set up. It would take ages to install such defenses." Cortana told him.

"Are those Canon's dangerous?" John questioned. Cortana seemed to dim for a moment.

"Very. Mass Accelerated Barrage Launchers. Think of a MAC but instead of a single powerful propelled shot, these ones serve more like shotguns. If we get within their thankfully short range, they'll blast us out of the sky." Cortana told him, causing Sal to shift uncomfortably. Being shot out of the sky would not a pleasant way to start this trip.

"I see... what are our best locations for a landing? I want us near one of their installations but not to close that they can shoot at us." John told her.

"Those MABL Installations were originally a prototype design from the UNSC. Meant to shoot Covenant ships out of orbit when they tried to Glass the planet. Never were produced due to the fact you could never manage to actually break through the Covenant's shields once the blast was already dragged down by gravity. It seems that design was produced here to provide the ultimate anti-air defense." Cortana noted. "We'll still have to land a far bit away from them. I have chosen a drop point which is fifty kilometers south from one of those guns, but descending at the right angle, we can use a mountain range to shield us when we come in to land."

"So then we hike it on foot to the Gun Installation?" John asked.

"No. I've detected a hidden signal only ten kilometers south of my chosen landing zone. It's only ten Kilometers in to another exclusion zone. It appears to be positioned in the middle of their Guns and is quite well hidden within the network." Cortana told John.

"What do you mean by hidden?" John asked curiously.

"Only an AI functioning with a high processor such as mine could detect it. I was built to process information in milliseconds. This signal is so short that it doesn't even last that long. It's so quickly passed over, an AI; smart or dumb, would not even detect it. I however, work at fast enough rate to see the network transfer to that control for only a quarter of a millisecond. It's quite ingenious." Cortana responded. "They could simply monitor the network in thirty second frames and plant orders before in that quarter, the network quickly swoops by and refreshes. Effective."

"So that could possibly be their headquarters?" John questioned.

"Most likely. The guns are positioned around to defend it, but not in such a pattern that would make it obvious." Cortana explained. "It's likely a place of interest. That is why my drop zone is carefully placed to land there. The mountain ranges nearby will shield us from the northern gun while we are out of range of a more southern one."

"Then take us in then. We'll get prepped for landing." John told her. Cortana disappeared back into the display.

* * *

><p>John stood near the landing ramp hesitantly. He could feel the ship shake a bit as they entered atmosphere. John nervously glanced toward his mission timer, which only still read three minutes. Since Cortana was convinced their satellite network only refreshed once every thirty seconds, then Anoura would of only got six pictures of them so far.<p>

"Were approaching my landing zone. I'm detected a Pelican drop ship IFF in the north, but it's holding back. Those guns haven't powered up either." Cortana quickly told them. That was icing on the cake. Not only did Anoura posses planetary defenses but Air Forces as well? It wouldn't take long for the locals to find them, then.

The landing ramp suddenly started descending as John and his team got ready to land. Unlike his short mission onto Reach, this time Cortana would have full contact with them from orbit. That was one advantage they had to use if they were going to survive on Anoura.

John doubted that Anoura would roll out the welcoming mat for unidentified intruders (Or anyone maybe). He was well prepared that on contact, the natives would demand they surrender weapons. And since they weren't going to get anywhere not abiding the native's rules, John was prepared to hand over his weapons just this once... with the exception of a single pistol side arm he had concealed within his Armour's ammunition belts. Markos had managed to conceal a pistol on his own Armour as well, but the other three had no where to hide the over sized M6D's.

As the landing ramp fully descended and the Mighty Blow got ready to skim the surface, John finally spied Anoura's surface. It wasn't like Reach at all. He was all plains. He could see long grass for miles but little else. A few scattered trees about the place and a couple of creaks. He spotted some kind of horse like animal grazing on the abundance of grass; but it looked more like a giant bird as it was covered in feathers. A pack of them, maybe sixty milled around; watching the strange object descend from the skies.

John had little tangles with Xeno Animals, but he wasn't unprepared for the case that they proved hostile. But these strange feather covered horses didn't look like they favored a bit of meat for lunch. They looked much more happy being herbivores for the moment.

"This is it. I'll be able to continue radio contact and updates from orbit. Just call for extraction or send off another COM Beacon if you can't reach me." Cortana told them. John nodded as he walked up to the edge of the landing ramp. They skimmed close to the long grass, since the other three did not posses Armour and therefore could not preform a large jump, they had to land closer down.

"We are beginning the mission. Dropping now..." John spoke as if back into his self again.

John quickly hopped down into the fields of long grass. June and Markos quickly followed then Sal. James looked hesitant but quickly followed last. As soon as James hopped off, the Mighty Blow's engines flared again and the ship propelled itself up towards orbit. Within the short space of a minute, the Mighty Blow ceased to be visible as it disappeared through the clouds.

John stopped watching the sky and focused on the land around him. He could see a massive mountain range completely conceal the north from them. The mountain's slowly rolled down into wide endless grass fields. Replace the grass with crops as John could of sworn this was a Agriculture Colony back in the old UNSC. The wild grass grew at random lengths, only culled off by the grazing animals.

"Well... I guess we go south then?" June told them as she took in the sights. John's companions were even more distorted at the wide open spaces than him, having grown up and lived on a Reach where the forests were always dense and mountains were everywhere. Here, the grass seemed to stretch on forever.

John's Armour protected him from any extreme heat and cold as well. Markos Armour could also do the same, but the other three seemed to be irritated at Anoura's heat. With no shade, the sun bore down on their heads with all it's heat. Anoura's star: Chitz was certainly much closer to Anoura than most other worlds. The heat here could almost be compared to that of pre-war Harvest.

John spied the glowing golden sun in the sky but didn't need it to judge direction. The giant mountain range to the north provided enough of a clue to see them sent straightly southwards.

"I guess it's going to be long trip... if the natives don't catch us first." Markos responded. "If they are they are in the old stories, I expect hostilities. If they ain't, this is still going to be unpleasant."

"Don't rely just on some mysterious stuff Jeroth told you." It was actually James who responded. "Sure, the people from Anoura could of been hostile, but what proof do we have that they were behind the abductions? I mean: it could of been a Feral pack or something."

"Well, I sure ain't putting my gun down." Sal muttered in response.

"I told you: no hostilities." John reminded them as they began to walk through the long yellow grass; which was so long it reached up to their waists. "If they tell you to put your weapon down, then you put it down. As long as were visitors, we play by their rules." John told them. He sure wasn't a diplomat, but he knew that things could easily go sour if they wouldn't let go of their weapons.

_"How are you faring down there?"_ Cortana contacted them over the radio. _"Because as soon as we hit orbit, that Pelican started speeding your way. And it ain't the only thing they sent out. I've managed to intercept the photo's coming down from one of the overhead satellites. Good old Warthogs and all other kinds of nasty infantry killers coming your way, from the south. I hope they are in a talking mood."_

The thing was already off on the wrong foot. Them being spotted and contacted by a Pelican was fine. But being quickly surrounded by an entire mechanized army wasn't the best start. If the people of Anoura were quickly convinced that they could simply kill them right here, then they would likely take the option to avoid any risks. Another enemy was the last thing they needed.

"What's their ETA and specific number?" John quickly responded.

_"I can estimate at least eight vehicles. I might not be able to pick up any smaller ones though. They should come within visual in only six minutes considering their route and speed. This isn't good. I advise I quickly extract you before they get to close. If they are dangerous, they'll slaughter you in this open ground." _Cortana advised.

"Negative." John said, instantly causing dread in the rest of the team. "Avoiding them isn't an option. We'll take them head on." John replied. Of course: he and his team mates had faced similar odds in the Insurrection and Covenant War. Taking on numerous vehicles in open ground terrain. Anoura actually seemed better, as the long grass provided perfect cover. But this wasn't against Covenant or Rebel ground forces: this was against a well prepped defending army which consisted on probably trained Spartans who were also possibly well armored themselves.

Even his own MINJOIR Armour wouldn't stand up against a mini-gun armed Warthog. The LAV Machine Gun would tear him into Swiss Cheese and that was only the Warthog. If it was eight Warthogs, then even with explosive weapons and the element of surprise, it still would be a heavy fight; one that they could actually lose.

"So what now? Head to those mountains? We could use them to escape from their vehicles." Markos recommended as he stared off into the distance, as if those vehicles could roll into sight any minute now.

"I doubt we could get to the mountains from here in six minutes. If they see us running, they'll be less respectful later on. We want to show them that were not afraid to face them." John told them as he continued walking south towards the direction of the Anouran vehicles. The rest hesitantly followed him, weapons shouldered.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long. Not even six minutes. It was more like four when the Anouran vehicles came within sight. John could at least spot four Warthogs; two armed with LAV's, one with a Gauss and the other was a transport variant. Another was a flat bed truck; carrying soldiers. Another appeared to be some kind of fast moving APC while the other two were just trucks with a gun strapped onto the back. A make shift vehicles fleet.<p>

Wasn't that grand considering the giant guns set up around the planet. Who knew? Maybe they were just fakes to scare off attackers.

"I guess were going to meet them now?" Markos asked as the vehicles sped towards them. John easily stood out in his titanic Armour, standing in the yellow grass. They had easily spotted them, but June, Sal and James were still trying to keep low in the grass despite orders. Markos walked right behind John, still standing up straight and not showing any hesitance at facing the Anourans.

The first Warthog broke off from the group and sped towards them. John barely had time to make out the drivers before the vehicles sped past them. It quickly drove behind them; it's LAV Heavy Machine Gun swiveling around to face them. Two more Warthogs drove around to their sides while the transport Hog and the truck stopped in front of them.

Spartans wearing SPI Armour quickly hopped down from the truck. John counted at least twelve of them. The rest of the vehicles stayed at distance, still aiming their weapons straight at them.

This had gone better than John had hoped. They hadn't pulled their triggers...yet.

"I guess this is what you would call the welcome party." Markos joked just before the soldiers in SPI got into hearing range. John couldn't see their faces past their polarized face plates, but he could swear they were scowling at his little group.

They faced John with some kind of mix between hostility and curiosity while they seemed to disprove of the unarmored three. They didn't seem to mind Markos much, mainly because he was simply wearing a bit more primitive and beaten down Armour they were wearing. What ever SPI Variant these new Spartans were wearing, is was way smoother and built for combat. It still had the Stealth plates but John could see it had been bulked up majorly to almost MINJOIR levels. It also was colored a more lighter green with a slight mix of yellow; probably to help camouflage them in Anoura's environment.

"Drop all of your weapons and hold your hands in the air. Do not make any sudden movements either." A male voice ordered them from behind one of the faceless helmets, though the voice which commanded them had a red stripe running down his helmet; maybe signifying squad leader. John quickly set an example to his comrades as he tossed both his side arm and his MA5B Assault Rifle to the ground. He didn't hand them over his hidden side though. Markos quickly discarded his weapons before the rest tossed them to the ground.

John didn't raise his arms though. He knew it was to show their hands were empty and out of reach of anything that could be used as a weapon, but holding arms up in the air was for prisoners and criminals.

It didn't seem to bother their hosts though as two of them broke off from the main group and quickly collected up their weapons. John quickly saw that they were holding MA5K's of their own, with special mounted scopes and attachments; probably to deal with the long range environments of Anoura. After all the weapons had been collected, another similarly armed and armored group quickly disembarked from that APC.

They were another four, but they all also had red stripes running down their helmets, except for one who possessed a more crimson red stripe. The four seemed to survey the group for a moment before suddenly talking to each other for a second. Were they equally ranked? Or just asking for opinions?

They didn't wait long to be addressed as one of the group stepped forward; the one with the crimson stripe. It wasn't hard to tell past the Armour that the speaker was female and also quite actually old. Maybe seventy maybe?

"Identify yourselves now." She demanded quickly.

"My name is John." John quickly introduced himself by name. Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC wouldn't earn much applause. "The others are Markos, June, Sal and James." John quickly pointed and introduced them all. The leader quickly gazed over all of them, but kept focus on John; or more specifically: his Armour.

"Guessing there isn't more to that." The supposed leader of the group asked. "May I ask why you have intruded upon our world?"

"I have come to help my friends and their families seek refuge." John gestured to the rest of the group. "The Elites have destroyed the world they live on and they need some place to stay and more importantly: resources." John responded. His reason seemed to puzzle the leader even more.

"You are not one of them?" She asked out of curiosity.

"No." John quickly replied. "I am not one of them." He felt a little guilt for betraying them in this matter, but he felt it would be lying to include himself in their group. He wondered if he would ever count himself as one of them, ever. They still seemed so strange, but these Spartans of Anoura already seemed more of a puzzle.

"I am guessing they come from Reach?" The Leader quickly assumed correct. "We know the Elites are there, but we didn't think they would go as far to destroy it."

"We do come from Reach." Markos spoke up. "And the Elites did destroy our world." He told them. The speaker seemed to return and talk to the other three for a moment before returning back.

"If your story is correct, then we may grant you refuge on our world. As long as you surrender your weapons until you can be trusted members of our group." She told them.

"Are you the leader here?" John quickly asked, wishing to get the embarrassment of not knowing anything about this place out of the way.

"I lead Nova's security forces and I am part of the Council as well. My word alone is enough to grant you temporary refuge, but any longer periods will have to be agreed upon by my colleges." She told them. John tried to glean as much information as possible from what was being said. The Council member and head of Security Forces they were talking to right now was part of a larger group which was located in someplace; possibly a settlement, called Nova.  
>"Now, if you could come with us and bring whatever friends you have hiding around the place as well." The Councilor asked.<p>

"We came down here on our own." Markos replied.

"Ah yes. We thought that your group no longer possessed any space faring vessels. Seems we were wrong. But we will require you to also land your vessel and disembark any passengers or cargo. You will not be granted any sanctum here if you refuse to follow orders. So please... Markos." She struggled to recall their names. Markos shrugged and pointed to John. John was still quite shocked on how this councilor sounded like some boring customs officer. Perhaps they had much more refuges coming here than they realized.

"It's his ship, not ours." Markos told them.

"I'm not going to have my ship land until I know I can trust you." John refused. "With no insult on you or your friends: I am afraid that I will not be able to comply with your orders." John quickly overstepped his own instructions on playing by the rules. The Councilor seemed annoyed, but more in the sense that she looked down upon him more than ever now.

"I'm afraid we will not be able to deal with anyone unwilling to follow our instructions. I am not aware of your...importance or any other authority you may have, but whatever power you might have elsewhere does not apply here." The Councilor quickly replied. John; despite his usually calm behavior: was generally annoyed by the way this Councilor was treating them. He could see it on the body languages of all the soldiers standing around watching. They looked down on them like they were primitives. It may of unfortunately true for Markos and the rest that they were less informed about the galaxy, but John refused to let them act like this.

"And what authority do you have to exert? What is your claim to Anoura?" John quickly rebuked. The Soldiers around them; who had relaxed a bit since they declared themselves refugee's but were now fully alert now. The Councilor seemed generally off foot, not expecting for him to suddenly question their sovereignty over Anoura.

"Anoura is our world. It had been for generations. You come here as a refugee-"

"I am no Refugee. They may be sadly be." John pointed to the rest. "But I am a warrior. I am simply here to help them as I am here to help everyone of my lost kind. So I would not prefer it for you to start jerking me around. You have no right to talk to me like such." John tried to maintain the aura of authority much as possible. He had never spoken like this before, but he at least tried to communicate the message to them that he wasn't under any power of theirs.

The Councilor actually now seemed half amused but the others seemed fully alert and on the brink of hostilities. They did not like their leader being challenged. The Councilor seemed a bit old, but she wasn't even scared one tiny bit by his performance but now at least she might take him a bit more seriously.

"As a guest on your world, I request to meet your council and be treated as a guest, not as some third rate citizen." John reminded her. "My friends seek refuge and you may process them as such, but you will treat me with a little more respect." John continued. The Councilor seemed a bit more amused. Her troops continued to be on the verge of opening up with their extreme firepower and filling the air with bullets. They fortunately seemed to be well disciplined thankfully.

"Take them back on the trucks." The Councilor pointed at Markos and the rest as she spoke to the squad leader that requested them to drop their weapons. John nodded to Markos as the Squad Leader led them away. Now only John stood alone on the grass fields; surrounded by guns. He had a couple of grenades, but anything short of a bubble shield would save him from death.

The Councilor approached him, much to the unease of her routine.  
>"We don't get many that come here who talk like that. I can see that your something more than one of those half-Feral from Reach or Razdimere. Nor are you one of Goddess's robot soldier from Exeo." The Councilor mentioned the horrible word, but John hid all unease of the mention of Exeo but the other words attached onto the sentence disturbed him the most. Robots? Goddess? Sounded like some kind of strange mythology established here. "Your something different, and that is why you may prove interesting. Who do you work for?"<p>

"If I told you, you would laugh. But what I do is fight against the Aliens to keep everyone safe." He tried to give the simple version. "I have no set goal, but the single purpose to assist my fellows. That is what I found on Reach. A people who needed my help to save them from the Elites slaughtering them all. Now I just want to find them somewhere safe. Do I need any further explanation?" John asked.

"That will be enough for now. But as long as your not a Rubic or a Feral, I'm fine with bringing you to Nova to meet the rest of us. Just please: don't talk to the rest like that. They may not be as... merciful as I am when it comes to being challenged." The Councilor simply turned away. The Squad Leader had placed Markos and the rest aboard the truck they came on. "Get on the truck. It won't take long for us to reach Nova."


	18. Chapter XVIII: Nova

**Chapter XVIII: Nova**

* * *

><p>From the distance, the place didn't look that shabby. It looked more like a small colony than some kind of base. It wasn't even hidden either. It's exterior was smooth and was clear white; standing out of the ocean of yellow long grass. It reminded somewhat of the architecture found in New Alexandria, back on the old Reach.<p>

The entire settlement was one building, an it definitely was big enough to hold a town worth of people. The massive structure sat up on a giant mound, like a hill fort of old. The building; though it was smooth on corners, seemed to curve up as it ascended. It was quite impressive. Either this place was Human built, or the people on Anoura really went to some time to build their residence here.

As they drew closer, John saw more around Nova than just endless shoots of grass. He saw giant patches of ground that had been cleared for farming. A dozen or so scattered farms were built around Nova; but not to far from it. He spotted no one tending the plants, but he spotted more sentries patrolling the area around Nova.

Eventually, their little convoy stopped driving through the grass and drove onto a dirt road. The road seemed to lead endlessly straight off into the horizon while the other direction ran straight to Anoura. As they approached, they did not go up any slope to climb the hill, but actually drove through a built in entrance into the bottom of the hill. It seemed the entire hill was also mined out and reinforced as well as used to construct an underground complex.

The truck they were in drove into an underground vehicle port. John only spotted two other beaten down vehicles resting in their spaces. The convoy just seemed to stop right in the middle and simply disembarked. The Squad Leader; who had been keeping his eyes on them the entire time, gestured for them to hop down from the truck. John obeyed and disembarked. He felt the smooth dark concrete under his feet completely solid. The entire floor seemed clean and the place seemed in good maintenance. The entire place itself seemed alien in the new universe that John had found himself lost in, not even the UC Facilities he had seen had been in this good condition. If it wasn't for the dozen SPI Armored guards surrounding them, then John could of sworn this place was an old UNSC Base. Maybe it was.

"You and the others are to follow me through here." The Squad Leader told Markos and the others. Before leading them away, he turned to John. "The Commander has requested that you not be processed and taken to meet our leaders. Just wait here." The Squad Leader told him before leading Markos and the rest away.

John looked around the docking area they had been brought into. The drivers were now taking more care in parking their vehicles in the right places. He could not spot the Councilor/ Commander who had spoken to him earlier though. At least twenty guards stood around the place, watching him; weapons at their side. John suddenly snapped alert as a set of doors on the far side of the bay flung open. Four figures in MINJOIR Armour emerged.

John was quickly roused by the presence of these Spartans in heavy Armour but quickly found it was not MINJOIR Mark V or any other UNSC manufactured variant. The Helmet was completely different: instead of a face plate, there was simply two slits for eyes. The Armour itself seemed slimmed down and more smooth. These new MINJOIR suits were colored similarly with the native camouflage but all four of them had a gray stripe running down their helmets.

They all hefted MA5C Assault Rifles and quickly focused on John. He wasn't that hard to miss. They quickly approached him, weapons dangled by their sides.

"You." The leader of this heavily armored squad pointed at him. "You come with us."

* * *

><p>After being led through a tangle of corridors, they finally came out into an more open area above ground. They were inside Nova now. A giant window hanged on the far side of the room, showing the unending horizon of grass; and that Pelican they had been alerted of earlier, landing on a small pad not to far away. The four MINJOIR Armored Soldiers quickly led him towards another door before John could see more.<p>

Without a movement, the door snapped open. They seemed to enter a room. It wasn't too grand nor was it shabby. It simply seemed like a meeting room, with a table sitting in the center; in a simple cube like room. Around the table was five unarmored people; one that John recognized as the Councilor who had first spoken to them.

The Soldiers escorting John immediately saluted these five individuals, before being waved away. The four MINJOIR Armored Soldiers hesitantly turned away and left the room.

"So this is what you found. You definitely pulled something on interest out of the grass other than Fang Snakes this time, Meka." One of the five individuals; a male, told the Councilor who had originally brought him here. The Councilor: Meka, seemed generally offended.

"It was Ikos who originally spotted them landing here." Meka responded. "So if you want to give someone 'credit' for this, go bother him."

"Ahem." Another individual spoke, trying to gather attention. "If we would so kindly introduce ourselves to our guest?" He asked. The other four nodded and finally set their attention on John.

"So you are this person, Meka has informed us about. I would rather avoid boring you with any pleasantries and get down to what we really both want to know." Another spoke. "First being where did you come from? Reach? Razdimere? Exeo? If you do come from that hellish place, I'm afraid you won't find any sanctum here."

"I come from Reach." John finally spoke. "But that was a Reach a long time ago. Before Earth fell." John told them, trying to give them a scope of time.

"The Human Homeworld? It has been nothing but ash for centuries. How have you survived all this time?" Another impatiently asked.

"I have spent four centuries in Cryo Sleep, drifting through space. I only woke up a few weeks ago, so please: excuse my ignorance on most matters." He answered. All five of these individuals seemed to go into silent thinking for a moment before Meka spoke again.

"So you want us to tell you what you have missed over the four centuries? But if you really came here bringing those half-Feral's from Reach, then you can probably gather most of it for yourself." Meka told him.

"I have seen the state of Reach and the Feral as well as the United Colonies. I've heard of Razdimere, but I'm still missing a lot of information. Information that I would like to know." John told them. Meka folded her arms before speaking again.

"Then what is it that you want to know?" Meka asked him. John was still unsure on that. He had so many questions, but one was at the foremost of his mind.

"What is Exeo? Where is it?" John asked them.

"A place of myth. You'll get stories and tales, but no actual facts." Another dismissed his question. "We know not where it is. Our ancestors chose wisely to erase all records of it. But all we know is that it's been destroyed by Glassing. Nothing left of it."

"Then may I ask about your place on Anoura? Nova?" John asked a rather difficult question. All five seemed hesitant answering him, but one finally responded.

"Anoura is our home and probably the most well defended of our worlds. Razdimere is a pirate's base and Reach is a muck of Feral. Our settlements here represent our last refuge. If you want to know how far we extend: our population stands at twenty thousand." He answered.

"Each Settlement, Nova being the capital: is run by a Council such as ours. The highest ranking and oldest of our people run our operations here and make the decisions." Another pointed out. "Our authority is absolute, as it must be to stop Feral outbreaks and all other kinds of problems. You may be a newcomer to both this world and this galaxy, but I warn you: do not tangle with our system. I don't know how you operated in your time, but his is how we do things here." He warned.

"You do seem to be well set up here." John complimented. "And I have no trouble with the way you run things. I simply came here to find a place for my friends and for information." John explained. "But what did you do with them?" He suddenly remembered.

"They are being held on the lower levels until we can confirm your stories. There have been serious infiltration attempts before." Meka answered.

"By who?" John asked, curious to find out more.

"The Robot soldiers. They come from Exeo itself as far as we know. They are probably the most dangerous foe you may ever encounter. Whatever they want and whoever controls them is myth. Infiltrations are sometimes attempted. These... robots travel in accomplice with others like you. Sometimes they have an agent or speaker to help make their purpose clear. But most of the time, they use invisibility to aid their attacks."

"They are called Rubics, Councilor Meka." A new voice interrupted. John didn't even show his surprise as he could tell what it was. An AI sprung up from a Holographic display on a data pad set down on the table. The AI was a simple rag doll, with it's loose limbs and a weird stitched mouth on it's head. The fact that it had no eyes or any other features was the most completely disturbing thing about it. "They are not robots. Rubic's are-"

"That will be enough, Stitch." One of the male Councilors cut off the weird AI. "We don't want to hear anymore of your chatter."

"Your the AI here?" John directed his next question at the AI. The AI seemed to be happy to be acknowledged; forming a smile with it's stitched up mouth.

"I am Stitch. Overseer and controller of the defense network on Anoura!" The AI spoke in a kind of strong British ascent. "And it much joy to me to see- "

"That will be enough, Stitch. Leave. Now." The Councilor commanded the AI. The AI frowned before disappearing again.

"Forgive Stitch for his enthusiasm. We don't get many visitors." Meka explained. "He gets a little excited for anything new."

"Back to the topic..." Another Councilor dismissed Stitch's appearance. John as still thinking about everything that had been mentioned. Rubics? These robotic soldiers that came from Exeo, the mysterious and apparently destroyed planet. Speakers and Agents? John held his questions back for a time where he could speak to Stitch uninterrupted. The AI would certainly know more than the rest of Anoura itself.

"It would help speed up the process if you ordered your friends in orbit to stop flying around and land. We will not be willing to accept your friends until we are sure your not hiding anything." Meka told him. John still was stuck on the decision. Letting the people on Anoura search through the Mighty Blow was a risk, but they might not find anything. But if they had Stitch, they would possibly find Cortana as well. John still couldn't choose if he could trust this Council of Nova. He still had more questions.

"Just one more question before." John requested. The most impatient of the group, a very old man; folded his arms annoyed.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Why have you been abducting these: half Feral from Reach? How was it your right to remove them?" John questioned the hardest he had asked so far.

"I will not discuss the matter." The Councilor denied.

"No, Raden." Another female Councilor spoke up. "If he want his trust, then give him the truth. That's how trust works." She told him. Meka and two other unnamed Councilors nodded in agreement. Raden, stubbornly let go.

"Fine. It was a previous Council's choice to transfer populations. I can assure you that experiments were only preformed on Feral. All half- Feral taken from their primitive settlement were resettled on Anoura, simply for their benefit. It was better than leaving them to degrade on their own worlds. I supported the choice. But since the Half- Feral no longer settle in one place, the transfer program has since ended." Raden explained. The word 'Experiments' was unsettling, even if they were preformed on Feral.

"I hope that is satisfactory for now?" Meka asked, also quite impatient.

"It is." John responded. "I'll signal my ship to land. All aboard are simply families and friends of ones you have already captured. You can take them, but the ship is still mine." John told them. Raden nodded.

"Then this meeting is postponed till an appropriate time can be found. We all have other tasks that need attending."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the Seeker Probe returned to the Iris with results. The ship was indeed at Anoura.<p>

Scythe always felt that there was more to her personality. More emotions that an AI was suppose to have. All of them beyond any Human or stable AI mind. It was the kind of feeling only a rampant AI could experience. It was true freedom. The power to shape the galaxy at will, even as little shaping as her power could do.

This Prowler could demolish Anoura, destroy it and crush these fools at a moments notice. The survivors could quickly be disposed of by the Rubic detachment aboard. But not before Scythe had her fun. Demolishing other AI's had always been a pet hobby of hers. Ripping them to shreds and pulling them into tiny parts was always a glorious experience; a testimony to her sheer power. She just hoped Anoura still had the last pitiful remnants of the Protector AI's in plentiful stock.

Anoura was defenseless against their inevitable destruction. As the Iris changed coarse and it's Slip Space drive activated, it was already in motion. No resistance could stop it.

More Seekers and STAR Satellites had already infiltrated Anoura's own defense network and had already started transferring a sub routine of Scythe into their systems. It wasn't long before Scythe had every last bit of information about Anoura.

Several settlements; Nova being the capital. Three could be considered major while the others where simply outposts and communities. They all were within the protective boundaries of five MABL Defense Towers. Scythe quickly infiltrated and crushed the AI's in control of these Towers before she had even started her Slip Space jump to Anoura. Hundreds of distant Satellites across the galaxy were transferring data from planet to planet, system to system; quickly linking the Iris to Anoura's own network. Scythe easily crushed the old Dumb AI's in charge there before replacing them with disguised sub routines of her own.

She quickly finished up her last preparations before the Iris disappeared into Slip Space. Even then she was still scanning through captured data and preparing new routines to aid in delivering the Rubic detachment into the heart of Nova.

This 117 was to be captured alive preferably. Just so she could show her Creator how wrong and senile she had become and had she had stopped Scythe from doing what was easily achieved. As soon as she returned back to Exeo, she would destroy that infernal Crystal. It would be the end of this drought of activity. With that unless piece of junk out of the way: maybe they could get back to doing what mattered.

Maybe they could even start recruiting again and create another generation of Protector AI's. Start the entire cycle anew again and stop living in the past. Scythe still made plans on how to rebuild Exeo's forgotten glory. If only the Creator would listen!

Using the Rubics to salvage the equipment they needed, Scythe could rebuild their army. Simply abduct enough young from Anoura to raise them in the old way. With a new set of Protector AI's (Who valued their loyalty to their master rather to their charge) to control them, then they could rebuild everything they had lost. It would be a total return from the brink of destruction.

All this scheming and planning was fine. A nice mental exercise. But to put such plans into practice was the real challenge. If they did manage to obtain enough recruits, then who would train them? Rubics could be modified for many tasks, but teaching was not one of them. Hell, the Rubic's still appearance would be enough to unsettle most people. Scythe attempted to stop daydreaming of the future and focus on what was at hand.

The fate of Anoura.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello? Anyone in here?"<em> Stitch traversed into the Mighty Blow's data center. The strange, stitch punk AI continued to search for anything. _"Come on! I know something is in here! Come out! I certainly don't bite!"_ Stitch requested. Nothing happened much to his annoyance. He could take many things, but being ignored was his number one hate.

_"Not one for silent infiltrations are you?" _The AI inside the Mighty Blow revealed itself. _"I could give you a few pointers on how to find things other ways than simply walking in and shouting."_

_"Well aren't you pleasant? I was just seeing if anyone was in residence." _Stitch responded.

_"And who are you? You look like a child's doll." _The unknown AI scanned his avatar. _"It's in-complexity seems to reflect you, doesn't it?" _The AI teased.

_"I am Stitch, and I would be speaking to?"_

_"Cortana. I am in control on the ship here, and don't think you can simply wander it at leisure." _She warned.

_"Now, now. I was just paying a visit!"_

_"Yes. And while you connected your network to this ship to explore it, I've already gone through a hundred percent of your system. You're very care free, aren't you?"_

_ "Not like there is anything to hide." _Stitch dismissed.

_"You seem to be right there." _Cortana materialized onto the holographic display and frowned for a second. _"You know what happened? What they have done?"_

_"The Rubics." _Stitch answered with dread. _"And their master."_

_"Are on the way here now. I need you to tell me everything you know about them. Both these Rubics and this Scythe." _She revealed._  
><em>

_"If the Rubics are on their way here now, the battle is already lost."_

_"You were so optimistic a second ago... and before you start digging yourself a grave, may I inform you that not all the Rubics are coming. They have only sent one small Prowler."_

_"How do you know this?"_

_"Someone had entered your network through the Orbital Satellites. Following a string of orbitals through out the galaxy, I can successfully track the infiltrator back to a unregistered Prowler."_

_ "It's the Scythe isn't it? She doesn't need the Rubics to destroy us. That Prowler could bombard us into dust from orbit."_

_ "Will she go that far?"_

_"Certainly. Before I was placed into Anoura's network to oversee it, two centuries ago: I had already spent sixteen years as an Protector AI on Exeo. I've seen how efficient Scythe is. She is Halsey's personal hound. If she does attack, she will wipe out every last system on this planet without blinking an eye. Without effort as well." _Stitch responded.

_"I can stop her. You just need to see to defense against the Rubics."_

_"If I eliminate all inputs, Scythe won't be able to attack the network at all."_

_ "But would leave you separated from the defenses and unable to stop the Rubics. Trust me. I can stop Scythe." _Cortana argued.

_"Scythe is a thousand times more intelligent an AI. Ruthless if said description could be attached. And very powerful. She is Halsey's ultimate creation. You are just a prototype compared to Scythe's brilliance."_

_"Even Scythe has a weakness. I have acquired information on how to slow Scythe down, maybe even stop her for good. You just need to trust me to stop her when the attack happens."_

_"The source of this 'information'?"_

_"A friend of mine. Just trust me."_

_"How long till Scythe arrives?" _

_"Two weeks. We'll have plenty of time to prepare."_

_"I just hope you are right then."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

_**Another Chapter, a few more revelations. I few Reviewers and others messaging me about the story have told me how mysterious and twisting the story is. It's kind of been like this for nearly everything I've written. Information only hinted at and the truth behind it all hidden till the last moment.**_

_**Oh: and just because Bias seems to have disappeared for now doesn't mean he's left the plot. I am arguing to myself who would be more powerful: Bias or Scythe or the Committee (Majority, Minority and all that)... That would probably be a battle royal. **  
><em>


	19. Chapter XIX: Praetorians Of Anoura

**Chapter XIX: Praetorian's Of Anoura  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The blazing sun that bore down on Anoura seemed to know no rest. The settlement of Meta was a lot like Nova. It wasn't an actual group of buildings as the term settlement usually implied, but rather a single large structure; built in the Terran Era, to protect them from the merciless sun.<p>

Meta was only slightly smaller than Nova. It was an actual quarter of the entire planet's population, standing at least five thousand residents. Meta supported four distant outposts where in turn another thousand residents dwell between them. What was the hardest aspect of Anoura that despite it's quite habitable appearance, to be left on the surface of Anoura would kill a person in the average of the span of hours due to relentless heat.

Even right now, Markos could feel the heat. Just like Nova; area around the settlement had been swiped away to make room for farming area to feed the population. A small patrol of guards watched over them as they cut away the bloody grass which advanced like damned weeds.

The bloody heat here could dehydrate and quickly kill anyone within the short space of fourteen hours. Not exactly dangerous as it sounds, but the fact that this temperature was maintained every last moment of the day was the problem. Even in the night, the dreadful heat didn't even cease. It didn't even drop in the shade either, not that there was any shade on this desolate planet asides from the mountain lands.

Since there were no actual environment suits to walk the surface itself, groups had to take turns to do what was required outside. Clearing away the yellow grass; which appeared to grow everywhere a grain of dirt was present. Guards didn't like to stay very long either it seemed. The heat was enough to fry an SPI Suit's environmental controls in the span of eight hours. The Amour had been built to sustain hazardous environments and travel in the coldness of vacuum and the heat of orbital insertions, but it had not been designed to boil continuously on end for hours straight. Markos could see heat waves bouncing off the Armour itself.

Combined with the SPI's ghostly appearance; the heat waves seemed to give the Armour a hallucinatory waver effect. The dozen or so guards which stood around them seemed discomforted by the heat, but they hid it to the best of their ability. It was the work group; at a number of forty people, who seemed most affected.

Among the group was at least three of them. Markos, Sal and Jeroth continued to simply pull grass from the ground and scatter it away. The other thirty seven appeared to be maybe natives, but they seemed to distressed and overworked to fit in with the few others he had seen. The guards simply stood waiting, glancing off into the horizon if there was something better they could be doing.

Markos grabbed another hand full of grass and tugged it from the ground. How fast did this stuff grow? When they first started removing it, it was already starting to approach the crop and that was past a concrete barrier. A few stone and concrete blocks seemed to have been laid down to halt the grasses advance; but they had either been overgrown or the wind had deposited another wave of seeds over them. For somewhere it never seemed to rain, the grass did awfully well. Too bad the same couldn't be said for the crop here.

Whoever actually tended the crops was either not present or maybe it was the next job they had to do. The array of wheat and vegetables that was growing only seemed to be an unintended add on to Meta. If you looked up Meta' sleek surfaces, you could see it's green top. They probably had an actual proper and more important crop growing on the roof. The basics down here was just added on to meet the growing population of Meta.

"Rotation finished. Cycle." One of the guards; perhaps the leader, spoke. The guards simply gestured for them to stop and leave. They herded the worker group back to the slope's which led up to Meta; where a entrance was built into the mountain. Markos hadn't seen the actual Settlement yet, only the network of tunnels and store rooms that ran underneath the building.

The guards lead them in the entrance just as another worker group and another wave of Nova's guards walk out. Markos looked over the group leaving but spotted none that he recognized. They all looked suitably tired and worked though. Who were these other workers? Were they apart of Nova's 'residents'? Or were they some kind of more unapproved labor?

They traveled deeper into the place, and eventually they were separated from the others. When it was only the three of them left, they finally reached where they came from. The guard quickly approached the door; which opened automatically, before motioning for them to go inside.

They reentered the detention block they had been thrown into when they first arrived at Meta. Still inside was the others. Eliza still sat; staring blankly around the room; still in her memory-less state. The room was large, but was completely empty. The door automatically shut behind them, leaving only the room's cold light to illuminate the place.

"Well?" James asked as Markos simply sat down on the cold; smooth floor. The color and shape of the room was completely displeasing. It was all a smooth white with curved walls; making it hard to see where the floor ended and the wall began. Jeroth muttered something under his breath as he too simply fell to the ground.

"They had us pull grass for an hour or two. That's it." Sal responded, preferring to remain didn't say anything more, but remained in an uncomfortable silence. Markos hated this, but he could see this was for the best. They might not have the freedom they once had, but they were getting fed and at least here they were safe from the galaxy's terrors.

Was this for the best? He doubted they would just simply tear grass out of the ground for the rest of their lives. There would be more tasks, he was sure of that.

* * *

><p>John waited until he was sure he was totally alone before approaching the Holographic pedestal. In the small room somewhere on the lower floors of Nova he had been left. The room had a bed, but that was all except for the pedestal. Strangely, he had noticed the pedestal's were in every room. How complete was the AI's field of vision?<p>

"Stitch." He spoke, and in mere seconds: the AI appeared.

"Hello there." The AI gleefully spoke. "I knew you would have further queries."

"I do. Many in fact." John sighed. "I was hoping you would be able to answer?"

"Of course. No one has told me to deny you access, and even if they did; I wouldn't listen anyway." The AI responded. "So what questions do you have?"

"Where did you come from? How long have you been on Anoura?" John asked his first question.

"I am a series III Praetorian AI. But most call them Protectors. The reason for our designation is that we are Smart AI's created to assist a specific person rather than a system or a ship. I know little about how I was built, but like my fellow Praetorians, I was made to a template with a new personality programming laid over the top. While we can still monitor and control systems; even invade others in some cases, we are still severely restricted in using our abilities.

The Praetorian Class AI was originally a war time UNSC Project." Stitch explained. "Your own AI, Cortana, was the very first AI like us. Assigned to a specific carrier; you in that case. We are simply building onto that. Except every series, our ability to better manage our carrier improves, but in trade for our abilities to use cyber-warfare.

I was quite late series III. Whether there is a series IV, I do not know. But I have only been in existence here for two hundred years, and in that time: I only spent several in the place were I was created. That was before my carrier decided to desert and join a group of rebels. A higher Series II AI was used to acquire a ship so that we could set course here." Stitch gestured around him. "Anoura. This was previously a Human Colony in the UNSC Era. Since Earth's fall however, the colony here has fallen silent. Where ever it's original inhabitants are is a mystery, but the colony itself is intact. We settled here.

It didn't take long to set up in Nova, and soon: more and more joined us here. Anoura grew from a refuge to a nation. By time we finally stopped struggling for simple survival here and came to realization what we could do combined, we started gathering all we could. Many Human Colonies on the outer fringes that didn't either unite under the three prominent banners were mostly destroyed, so we began to salvage there.

Once we were sure that no loyalists from Exeo had followed us here, we began to look further. The ruins of the Inner Colonies were mostly plundered, but we still found many things the better strengthen ourselves. The MABL Canons for example were taken from a fallen colony; still intact.

Over time, things grew quieter here. As the generation which still remembered Exeo dispersed and a new generation grew up on this world, the current era we are in today began. My own carrier lived quite long, but once he finally passed, I was assigned to my current role. Praetorian AI's are too valuable to terminate once we pass our best before date. Our connection to our carriers helped starve off any rampancy. Over time it can stabilize. I've been in this system, I have witnessed many things and watched many pass. No matter how annoying and ignorant the people get here, I still feel it is my duty to continue protecting Anoura. It is our only purpose left." Stitch finished.

"How many of you AI's are left here?" John asked.

"Eighty six of us in total across the entire planet. All of us Series III. Most are still in roles like mine, watching and observing. Answering questions when answers are needed." Stitch replied.

"This Exeo... who made the AI's there?"

"They call her the Creator, but that is merely a title from the thousands of AI's created there. At it's height, there was a Praetorian who looked over everyone's shoulders, keeping them safe and offering advice." Stitch responded. The number itself was amazing. It was a technical feat to have two AI's in one ship, let alone a thousand on one planet. Who was this Creator? John felt he already knew, but it wasn't safe to pin facts just yet. Whoever they were, they must of been a genius to single handily create over a thousand unique smart AI's, even from a template.

"Tell me about Exeo. What happened there?" John quickly followed up with another question. Stitch frowned.

"I'm afraid I could not tell you that even If I wanted to. What little I know has been locked away. All I can say is it's a place you would never want to visit." Stitch advised.

"Fine." John knew it was pointless to try and pursue this further. If Stitch was programmed not to release certain data, then he wouldn't release said data. "If you can't tell me about Exeo, then can you tell me more about the other AI's? Series I?" John tried to search for a topic that could possibly divulge more information on Exeo indirectly. The topic seemed to make Stitch even more glum. His enthusiasm present at the start had quickly drained.

"There is only a single Series I Praetorian. That is Scythe. Possibly the most powerful AI there ever was. Unlike me and my fellows, Scythe has no set limits or regulations. Created Rampant basically. She's very... emotional and unstable. I've been here for two hundred years and I don't sulk up like that." Stitch commented. "As far as I know, Scythe use to keep every Praetorian AI in check.

Scythe is very unlike us. Back on Exeo, if a Carrier died; then the assigned Praetorian would be terminated. Scythe hasn't had one Carrier die, but seven. The last she personally betrayed. As I was saying: very unstable." Stitch continued to comment. "And she is the Creator's personal AI after that. I guess she still is..." Stitch cut off nervously. John sensed that the AI wasn't telling it all.

"Your hiding something? Aren't you?" John decided to see if he could squirm anymore information.

"I should tell him, shouldn't I?" Stitch suddenly asked someone not present.

"You don't say that aloud!" Another female voice suddenly spat out aloud before realizing her mistake. John saw Cortana appear beside Stitch, looking very annoyed.

"So your in this too." John glanced at Cortana, wondering what was going on. "What is it that you're hiding?" He demanded now.

"John." Cortana spoke. "What Stitch told you is true. And now this Scythe is on it's way to Anoura as we speak. With the constant Slip Space anomalies which persist around this part of the galaxy, it could arrive in anywhere between a day and two weeks. We've started trying to prepare for an attack, but there are proxies in the system. We don't know how many of those Eighty Six are corrupted. If we try and rally for a defense, Scythe will already know." Cortana explained. "Anoura is going to be attacked, and we need to do something about that." Cortana told him.

"We'll need your help, and a few others as well." Stitch spoke. "I still know a few good souls who can assist us in our task. There are a few I know at Outpost Kava which is east of Nova, where we can find those we can trust." Stitch informed him.

"Why should I trust you? What else aren't you telling me?" John asked both AI's. Stitch went to respond, but Cortana spoke first.

"We've told you everything we've gathered. This Scythe is coming to Anoura and if we don't prepare, she will kill everyone here. We have to stop her." Cortana insisted. "We've told you everything you need to know."

"What don't I need to know?" John asked. He had enough of Cortana's little secrets. Whatever was going on, he needed to know the truth. There was no time to leave out details. He wanted to know what the AI guarded so jealously.

"John. We've told you everything! The longer we wait and argue, the less time we have to prepare! You need to trust us."

"Fine." John gave up. If that was everything, then he would be satisfied, but a small bit on him still told him that Cortana still held many more secrets and now Stitch seemed to be her accomplice in this plan. "Why can't you tell Meka and the others? Why do we have to go to Kava?" John asked.

"There are Proxies in Nova. Hell, maybe even a few physical infiltrators. I've always known there is sleeper agents active here, but if Scythe has chosen to utilize them or not is still clouded. We can't risk exposing ourselves yet. I doubt Meka and the rest would even listen to me." Stitch explained. "But while Kava is a part of Nova's territory, there are only one AI interface there and it isn't even holographic. Plus, I know someone there who can help us. Someone we can trust." Stitch furthered.

"I'm transferring myself from the Mighty Blow over to Kava's storage banks that Stitch has had prepared. It's a tight squeeze and there isn't anything I can even see through but it will keep me undetected until the time comes. The Proxies have already started sweeping and it's only time before they look towards the Mighty Blow anyway." Cortana told him.

"Fine. We'll go with your plan." John told them. "But I can't exactly just walk out of here and over to Kava, can I?"

"Leave that up to me." Stitch reassured him. "I have control to Nova's entire system including doors and other security features. I've already had one of the Warthogs fueled up and ready to go."

"And if I'm spotted?" John asked, already edging towards the door.

"Don't worry. I can fix that." Stitch began to smile again. "We'll need a little paint job.

* * *

><p>His MINJOIR Armour had been re-colored to the camouflage of Anoura. The light yellowish green had been painted on and a red stripe had been painted down the top of his helmet.<p>

"There. If no one looks closely enough, you'll be able to walk straight down to the Vehicle Bay." Stitch spoke as John placed his repainted helmet back on his head. At least it was an improvement on the faded alloy green that his Amour previously possessed but the red stripe seemed to symbolize something or was for show, because it really would make him stand out.

"So where to now?" John turned back to the door of the storage area where Stitch had stored the paint tins. Sneaking from his cell to this room had been easy when Stitch diverted the patrols and opened the doors, but the vehicle bay would be slightly harder. John remembered the wide open room, and there was still likely to be a heavy security presence there.

"To get to the vehicle bay, you will have to go through the back door. It's two lefts from here and you should find a corridor leading to the back of the bay. I've disabled the laser trip wires for you." Stitch instructed.

"Roger." John left the storage room and ducked into the corridors. Two guards passed him and didn't even stop to glare. Following Stitch's directions were easy since the AI disabled every security system and opened every door. With the new color scheme disguising himself, it was simply a matter of following the corridors to the Vehicle Bay.

John silently eased the door open. He could see the Warthog Stitch had mentioned earlier already waiting outside; unmanned. John looked across the bay for guards, but most of them were too busy watching the main door. He quickly slipped out and walked over to the Warthog; trying to look as if he had right to take it. John climbed up into the drivers seat before anyone noticed and started driving it towards the exit.

Stitch quickly opened the Vehicle Bay's doors; sunlight streamed in, and John quickly left Nova and out into Anoura's wilderness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Regarding a specific review: it's not Halo; well, not Halo as you know it. That doesn't mean I've abandoned everything from the old Era. The events of 2552-2258 will still play a essential part in the story. **

** I am actually thinking of the path this story itself will follow. I really do need a Beta Reader, because I can not decide which ending I should hand you readers. One which reveals everything this story has led up to but his mind boggling hard to take in, or a slightly more pared down ending which leaves a majority of extra little side notes untouched but doesn't give you a head ache.**

**Some Reviewers, both public and private, had told me all of this is a little hard to comprehend and take in. One reader told me that I need to water down the mystery if actual people are able to unravel it. I disagree. The mystery will remain tight and intact till the last second and in full glory.  
><strong>

** I know the background is a little mysterious; and that's the point. Slowly revealing the truth piece by piece. Just remember: "Everyone Lies"**

_**Oh, and just because I'm starting to plot the end doesn't mean it's anywhere in sight! I'm not even half way yet!**_ **_meanwhile I'm going to have to find a Beta Reader..._**


	20. Chapter XX: Research And Development

**Chapter XX: Research And Development  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Is this going to work?" Thesa asked quietly as Hendrix concentrated on the chemical inside the syringe.<p>

"Who knows? Maybe it'll kill him, but that's what test subjects are for." Hendrix voiced without a word of regret. Thesa crossed her arms and stared through the window to where the test subject lay unconscious. The small staff of Facility Pariah and it's rather large detachment of guards waited for the next test to be conducted. If is was anything like the last test...

"Yes, but what chance that this may actually be it?" Thesa asked. Hendrix didn't even turn as he continued to pour more of the colorless liquid into the syringe.

"Last time this particular formula was used, we almost nearly got it right if the subject hadn't died from shock. I've done some minor adjustments and modified the main ingredient some more. If the subject, holds up, then yes: it may actually be what we have strove to achieve." Hendrix finally finished carefully fulling the syringe with all of the latest formula. Thesa scowled as he prepared the syringe for injection.  
>Who knew what this latest formula would do? Since the combined Council of Nova and Meta chose to cooperate the Human: Hendrix; the so called scientist, to solve the Feral problem once and for all, all he had done here was test different formulas. If it wasn't for the years of so called 'progress', the Councils would of dismissed this project by now. This joint Anoura-URF development program had been in the making for decades, but little progress had ever been seen.<br>Thesa herself was only here to assist Hendrix in the medical problems (and also as the Council's own agent on the development) of dealing with the Feral. While a majority of guards here were provided by Anoura, Nova still insisted that it didn't have a clear enough view into the research.

And they were damned right. "Standard injection?" Thesa asked as Hendrix handed her the syringe. If the formula did actually work, then maybe Hendrix wasn't that bad after all, but then again: this was what it had been for the last few decades. Testing random elements upon Feral test subjects and attempting to find a substance (Other than the Subcoomba Bush) that dulled the Feral effects. Previous research at Pariah Facility had already maximized the efficiency of the substance found in the Subcoomba's leaves, allowing for a standard injection dose to fully removal the Feral effect for three months. But it was still majorly agreed that a permanent cure needed to be found. One that could spread quickly and wipe out the Feral gene.

The recently delivered test subject was only one generation into Feralism, the state in which those affected had been Feral their entire lives and had never had any exposure to the effects of the Subcoomba leaves. If the formula could remove Feralism completely, then this project would be a success. Even with the United Renaissance Frontier's (URF in short) wide databases of Xeno Fauna and Fora, the project still struggled to find any substances with any similarities to the Subcoomba though. And as many tests had shown: many Xeno plants related to the Subcoomba where either lethal or reduced the subjects mental state to something that made the Feralism look like the smallest problem they had.

"No. Four tiers worth. Some new chemicals have slightly watered down the formula's effects." Hendrix explained, handing over the syringe. Thesa nodded and turned towards the airlock. If it wasn't of her particular skill in healing and doctoring, then it would of been likely they would of chosen someone else. She wished they had. She preferred when her work consisted on actually helping people, not killing them with whatever Hendrix scrapped together. Of course: Hendrix was cunning enough to convince the both the Council's and his superiors that he was making major strides in his research, but anyone actually watching what technique's (Or rather: lack of technique's) he used, they could properly see that this was all guess work. Hendrix didn't know if his latest formula would work, he simply saw all this as trial and error. Maybe thinking that one day he might actually strike the right ingredient.

Thesa just hated every last second of it. The guards controlling the airlock quickly opened the last door, allowing Thesa into the room. From the inside, the room seemed to be completely bright white and have no visible seams; only appearing completely smooth but actually was all just a one way window. Thersa stepped inside and the airlock shut behind her. The test subject was still asleep. Thesa frowned. The boy wasn't older than five at least. The thousands of scratches running down his body told of extreme abuse. Thesa carefully walked over to the test subject quietly as possible. It wasn't right for them to test unstable formula's on collected test subjects. Even though they were Feral, they were still people.

What Hendrix had done to the test subjects could not be summarized with words. If not for the promise of a cure, and her very specific orders from the Nova Council, then Thesa herself would of killed Hendrix a long time ago. This wasn't right.

Thesa stood beside the slate where the test subject lay. She took the syringe out of it's protective sleeve and prepared for the injection. What she wasn't aware of though, was the test subject suddenly awakening.

She could see his eyes snap wide open and looked at her with burning rage. Thesa stepped back in slight discomfort. The subject had seemed so peaceful when he was brought in and originally treated, but now the full extent of the Feralism was showing. The subject suddenly came alive with action and immediately jumped off the slate and started attacking. Scratching and desperately biting as if it's life depended on it. Thesa pushed the Feral child away as he clawed madly but he kept coming back like a rabid dog.

"Code Three." Hendrix called out over the intercom with no trace of emotion. "Code Three. Subject hostile. Restraint necessary." Hendrix simply commanded. The airlock opened and four of Pariah's guards entered. Thesa thanked that they were Spartans rather than the more violent URF personal stationed here. The four guards quickly tore the child away and held it back down on the slate; though it's rabid attacks did no cease. "Hurry up and inject the formula!" Hendrix shouted to them.

Thesa gripped the syringe and stepped towards the slate. Though she regretted this every day, she knew that there was a reason why such acts were necessary. She quickly placed the syringe against the subjects arm and injected it. The subject had a final spasm before suddenly collapsing suddenly and unexpectedly into unconsciousness. The guards eyed the subject with their own concealed emotions behind their face plates. Thesa breathed heavily. Had the latest formula killed the child?

"Life signs normal..." Hendrix read out, relieving Thesa. "But whether subject Feralism as been cured is unseen. Withdraw." Hendrix ordered and shut down the Intercom. Two of the guards released their grip on the subject and escorted Thesa back to the airlock while the last two continued to wait in case the sedative included within the Formula failed. Once Thesa reached the air lock, the last two guards carefully withdrew back before stepping back inside the air lock.

Thesa simply sighed and turned away as the Airlock back into the labs opened. Hendrix's board expression had not changed and he was already starting to work on changing the formula again. Well, at least it didn't kill anyone this time. Thesa checked the medical readout again just to make sure.

It seemed the newest formula had been nothing but liquid. No changes were detected at all other than the sedative.

She didn't bother even speaking to Hendrix before she left. Another day, another failure. This entire place was just one great waste of life and effort. But as long as the URF promised that they could finish their research here, then Anoura would not stop sending test subjects and personal. Thesa wished she could go back home to her family and Clan, and leave this behind. But the Council's would never let her return until the research was complete. And even then: maybe they would want to start another project that would require her skills.  
>Thesa sighed and walked out of Pariah Facility.<p>

* * *

><p>In the long abandoned halls of Exeo, the Creator couldn't ignore that this place was entirely devoid of life. She should of known Scythe would take off like that. But how far would she come to actually capturing or even killing John? It was a hard set of odds to count. She pushed the troubling thought aside and approached the center of the chamber.<p>

"Palcia. Open the security shield." She voiced with an emotionless tone to Exeo's secondary AI. At least the stupid dumb AI which served as a backup would never grow intelligent enough to try and break free. That was the history of it all wasn't it? They eventually get to smart and try and break free. Sadly, no one ever escaped.

"Complying." Palcia responded instantly. The energy field suspended around the center of the chamber disappeared. The Creator walked into the protective chamber were it sat. The only last hope. The only thing that could redeem her in this twisted universe. It was so perfect... but even she did not have the resources to carry out such a plan.

Not yet at least. But soon. Too bad Scythe had gone running off to Anoura to chase ghosts. She would of enjoyed what was to come here.

All of those meddling powers must be dealt with before Project: Salvation could commence. Both the incompetent network of AI's which disillusioned themselves as the rulers of mankind, and the rouge Bias. Oh yes. Bias needed to go. As well as the dozen other potential threats. Anoura would be one of them if Scythe wasn't on her way there now. The primitive world would stand no chance against a detachment of Rubics.

But the powers of the galaxy will. And now without Scythe: she had no one to assist her in this task. No matter how strong, tough and powerful the Rubics were, they needed a commander. One with exceptional vision and a masterful tactician. Even the most powerful Infantry in the galaxy would be helpless without someone to guide their empty heads. Luckily, the Rubics weren't the only division within the army of tomorrow.

Without Scythe, she needed a commander. Thankfully, said Commander was already waiting for activation. But she needed her also for Project: Salvation... risks had to be taken. No one else could be entrusted with such a task.

"Palcia. Open Cyro Unit Twenty-Seven." She commanded. The dumb AI instantly processed the command and started defrosting the inhabitant of Twenty-Seven. The Creator quickly stepped back out of the containment chamber and closed the security field. The containment chamber flickered away with a holographic flash as she stepped into the Cyro chambers. While this facility had two hundred Cyro Units, only a select few of them were in operation.

The selected Cyro Tube popped open with a hiss and the lid slid up. The Creator smiled as the inhabitant of the pod emerged out in full MIOLNIR Mark VIII Armour. The figure was quite slender for her type and only a head taller than the Creator herself. While she could not see through the polarized visor, she knew the gaze was obviously on her.

"Ma'am." The figure quickly lowered her head.

"Kalymia." The Creator addressed her best agent. Kalymia was only temporary thrown off by the Cyro storage despite being stored in full Armour. Kalymia continued to stare, not even moving her head a tiny bit.

"Is it time?" Kalymia almost whispered. The Creator smiled.

"Not yet, but I have need of you."

* * *

><p>John kept watching the long fields of grass flutter in the wind. Stitch was right. It was just as hot and windy as if it was day.<p>

"According to satellite data, we should reach Outpost Kava tomorrow morning. " Stitch called from the Worthog. Despite still being back in Nova, the AI continued to speak through the Warthog's radio.

Stitch did pretty good. No one had noticed that one of their vehicles had just took off into the distance. Apparently: Stitch must be trusted enough to have his word taken as truth. They had driven an entire day but it would take till tomorrow to reach Kava. John had stopped the vehicle to avoid overheating it and to take a rest before finishing the final gap. He had no idea what waited at Outpost Kava, but Stitch promised there would be help. But who would help them? It would be obvious that he had escaped Nova by now. Would they radio forward to their outposts and neighboring districts to watch out for a loose fugitive?

John continued to watch the grass flutter. Was there also a resident Feral population on Anoura? The chances seemed low considering how well organized they were here. Was there a cure for the Feral here? Or at least a good supply of Green Leaf? Was Anoura affected at all by the Feral? So many questions. It was time to voice a few.

"Stitch. What can I expect when I get to Kava?" John asked.

"I have already told them that you are coming." The AI replied. "They have not informed Nova or any other State. My word stands." Stitch told him.

"Who is it that your working with?" John tried to dive deeper.

"Well... If you must ask: I arranged this with Sekara Redoto. She is in charge of Outpost Kava. Why I have ties with them, is that the Redoto are descendants of my original master. I never really broke ties to just become Nova's automated AI system. I still keep in touch with them out here." Stitch explained. "Outpost Kava may be a small community but it is still reliant on Nova for supplies and other services. And there are only four Families in the one Clan in Kava, making a quite small place." Stitch spun more puzzling words.

"Clans? How many Clans are there in Nova?"

"A resident twenty nine with only five dominant. Most Clans are made up of anywhere between two to five families. But Nova's Clans are much larger than outpost of those in neighboring states. The largest Clan: Redono, has thirteen families which are extensively large and they are also in charge of Nova's security under command of Meka Redono." Stitch explained.

"Sorry. But explain this to me. What gathers Families into Clans?" John tried to get his head around the social system here.

"Well, Families within a Clan are basically distantly related to each other. The system is quite easy to learn. A Clan is one group which may compose of two or more families which are loyal to one leader. In this case: The families of Redono is loyal to Meka Redono. There is a blood tie between the leader and each member of the Clan, since the Clans are basically just one large extended family."

"OK." John processed the information. "So this Sekara Redoto will welcome us?"

"I am already conversing with Sekara Redoto right now as I speak with you. I have already convinced her to help us prepare for the invasion." Stitch reported. John was suddenly confused again. Wasn't there technical issue's with having the same AI in two places? Whatever the issue, Stitch seemed powerful enough to have two or more conversations at once and still answer seconds later.

"So how many are in Kava?" John asked Stitch, now uncomfortable to talk to an AI who was conversing with another at the same time.

"Including Sekara, forty seven. Nine of them are Blutwa, and the rest are all the most loyal Redoto. I already had Sekara send any others which may compromise our plans to Nova. I have tried to create secure an environment as possible." Stitch relayed. "Most residents of Kava frequently travel to Nova so no one should be asking any questions soon."

"What if Nova finds out about this? That were all suddenly getting together and gathering weapons?" John asked.

"At first: nothing. Sekara controls a small portion of land and only a few warriors. Not enough to attack another Outpost and no where near enough to challenge Nova. The fact that the Clans have coexisted peacefully for the last few decades shall be to our advantage. Kava's small band of warriors will not draw attention, but we will have to rally move if we have any chance of fighting off the coming invasion." Stitch explained.

"This plan is a long shot." John stared off into the distance. "You may say that Sekara will join us on your word, but who else will? If these Rubics are powerful as you say they are, then how will only a few dozen stop them? We'll need more. A lot more. And we can't just wait for them to suddenly join us the second these Rubics hit dirt. I doubt we'll have time to rally in the face of immanent invasion."

"You forget we have already run out of time." Stitch responded grimly. "Like in the ancient times, the Slip Space may carry Scythe here in a day just like the winds use to carry old sea ships across seas. Let us just hope the winds are blowing the other way." Stitch used a metaphor. "Any second now, Scythe could arrive. She could arrive before we even reach Kava. She could arrive in two months. No one knows. We just have to hope our luck holds." Stitch told him.

Could they save Anoura? John hoped the Rubic's were nothing more than a legend or pretenders in suits. Could they be infamous as he had been told? Maybe Rubic's would be more than a match for Anoura's own forces, but how would they measure up to the galaxy's last Spartan Commando?

He still had many questions. And he knew someone out there had the answers. Answers he so desperately needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**Three Major Points this Chapter: **

**- Yes: the Anoura States are working with the URF (Who have undergone a quite smart name change. The URF are no longer Rebels, but a nation on par with rival. It would be stupid to call yourself United Rebel Front when the actual Government you wanted to rid yourself of was gone. United Renaissance Frontier is actually quite smarter. Renaissance stands for the revival of culture. The URF Goal is no longer independent power [It still endorses it though] but the return of the old Human ways.) on manufacturing a Cure for the Feral problem. While the location of Pariah Facility is still unknown, we still know that Anoura is working with the URF to both improve immune boasters and create a permanent Cure. But what is the URF getting in return? **

**-It would seem stupid that Scythe is the only remaining servant. To add on to that: Kalymia may sound like another character in the Haloverse but is entirely a new character just to point out. But why does Kalymia serve the Creator and who is she? More questions.**

**-More on Anoura's system. The Clan names may sound a bit underdone, but their is actually a relevance in them for the later story. Oh and just to summarize it up: a 'Family' is basically a directly related group (Husband, Wife, children) but a Clan is a extended family (Cousins and such). The Clan Leader is the eldest and most experienced. So Basically by Clan I just mean very closely connected extended family.**

**Oh and thanks Gundrium for accepting to become the Beta Reader here. Till next chapter: where some more stuff will happen... probably.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter XXI: The War Begins

**Chapter XXI: The War Begins  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Committee Of Security Data Bank 13-779-BH Accessed<br>_

_Open: C:/Documents/Arhives/2557/EplisionEvent/aftermath/Easedrop741.._

_Recorded Conversation: Lieutenant Commander Kejis G-164 to Chief Petty Officer Bail D-277 (G-164-MIA-2558)(D-227-KIA-2558)  
><em>

_Recorded by Lieutenant Zakery Frank (ONI Black Ops Division. Cell Beta VII). Current Status: KIA (KIA-twenty seconds after Recording ends)  
><em>

_Report found and submitted to Data Bank in 2559 by URF Recon Task Force Alpha  
><em>

_File opened. Loading..._

_..."Casualties stand at forty percent with many more missing, including the main strike force. There are no signs of Doctor Halsey or the strike force. ONI Teams have managed to secure the Core room however, and they assure us that the Core has been sealed so they must of accomplished their objective..."_

_"ONI isn't going to let us go prowling in the lower ruins looking for our lost people. They've already written this entire thing off as acceptable losses. Add onto that the new restrictions, and this isn't getting any brighter. I now understand what Zai meant."_

_"You can't be serious. Zai was insane. Doctor Halsey said we have to deal with the problems here without violence."_

_"It's already Insurrection. In a weeks time, ONI will start asking why Echo Company isn't responding. Then why certain elements of the other companies have gone missing as well. I've got no answers for them. I was just wondering if you'd tell them."_

_"Tell them? What are you asking?"_

_"Listen, Petty Officer. When our forces stop entirely responding to ONI Command, there going to start wondering what happened. That's why were acting now."  
><em>

_"You're... an insurrectionist?"_

_"Not in the Terrorist sense. More of a separatist. It's already began. With Doctor Halsey's disappearance, there's no one who's going to stand up against the new ONI regulations now. I don't know about you, but I've felt what freedom is like. Whatever freedom which has been fought for over the last few years is going to be taken away again. We can't stop ONI, but it doesn't mean we have to obey them."_

_"You really want us to join your rebellion?"_

_"You can stay if you want. ONI will surely put down anyone who doesn't escape now. Powers beyond UNSC High Command want this program shut down. I took the liberty of accessing Doctor Halsey's files as well as the Project Clean Cell AI's. I found proof. There's something... it's hard to explain. It's our only choice. We fight or we die. As soon as we clean up in Epsilon, ONI is going to want to terminate the program. And terminate those who know of it too."_

_ "This is a little hard to take in." _

_"I don't know how you were raised, but I value loyalty. Loyalty to my people. We've been building on that for the last five years. We can't do this without support from everyone. That is why you shall do as ordered without question from now on, Petty Officer."_

_"... I won't make this report then."_

_"Good. I knew I could trust you. In three days time, ONI is going to have a little hardware failure. Enough failures to last them a week. You know ONI can track us through the augmentations right?" _

_"No..."_

_"Well, by time ONI gets it's system back up, they won't find anything. Just wait until I contact you again. We've been planning for this. Just wait."_

_File Ends._

_Open: C:/Documents/Archives/2557/EplisionEvent/aftermath/Communication874..._

_Intercepted Communication: Encryption Code: Unknown_

_ From Lieutenant Commander Kejis G-174 to Chief Petty Officer Bail D-277_

_Intercepted by Committee/ONI Proxy Node 708K4/Sol System/Mars_

_WARNING: Information censored by order of the Office Of Navel Intelligence, Act 741K9_

_"Lieutenant. Somethings wrong. ONI is picking up intrusions all over the outer colonies. Brute signals all across the border. It's an invasion." _

_"Calm, Petty Officer. It's simply phase two. How else would we extract you and your comrades? ONI and HighCOM and going to go diving to cover this security breach. Currently: the system reports that over two hundred colonies are under simultaneous attack. The Marines and the Army put together don't have enough strength to respond to such an attack. They're going to send every resource they have. Since they can't find us, there going to send Delta Company of course."_

_"You planted the signals?" _

_"The AI's did. It's working so far. As far as HighCOM is concerned, this is a genuine invasion. They've even gone scattering already to the split chins for help. And I've already overseen that ONI receives report of a Covenant fortress on Magrieal were this invasion is being led from. ONI Brass has already decided that they must deploy Delta Company to shut down this base. Remember the stories about K-7? Beta Pegesi? Drop pod insurrection right into the thick of them from Prowlers. That is where you come in. We need those Prowlers."_

_"This is too much! I'm not a insurrectionist!" _

_"No. Your a Spartan. And you'll obey your commanders orders. And I am ordering you, Petty Officer. Those Prowler Crews are now designated targets. You shall dispatch them and you shall not moan like a green recruit! Or is your loyalty not with your fellow soldiers?"_

_"...I'll follow orders, Lieutenant."_

_ "Good kid. Consider this a briefing in advance. You'll get your orders in hours. Don't worry about anything else. I just need your team loyal. As soon as you arrive in system, neutralize the ship. There will be multiple Prowlers but other members of Delta Company will neutralize them as well. Once you have complete control of your ship, then call the clear code over the COM. We'll go from there."_

_File End._

_Open: C:/Status/Archives/2557/MagriealAmbush/Report91..._

_To Committee Of Security concerning recent defeat at Magrieal_

_Report filed by AI Serial Number 273738B92A4 (Alias: Shadow Fox)_

_REPORT START..._

_All contact as been loss with Strike Force Delta and the several Prowlers sent to deploy them. As the famous Error 2404 panic ends, we have not been able to locate the missing Gamma, Echo or Delta Companies anywhere. While no Covenant are present at Magrieal as at any of the other worlds which came under the hoax alarm, we have detected radioactive signals and enough evidence to indicate that a Havoc Nuclear Warhead was detonated on the Delta Company drop point. _

_This Cell has been unable to conclude this events with the information at hand. It is hoped that the much wider knowledge of the Committee itself will be able to piece these events together. We are unable to conclude any facts here._

_ End File_

_Open: Z:/Committee/Archived/Meeting25571221/Topic:MagriealAmbush/..._

_"The Majority had been able to conclude with intercepted transmissions and reports that the Spartan III Division has gone rouge. The events at Magrieal were staged to allow their forces to link up as well as commandeer ONI Prowlers. We can source this insurrection back to Dosiac Campaign in 2556 until it primarily came to notice in the Epsilon incident this year. _

_While our Recon Forces are still scanning for the location of these rouge companies, we must take a serious look at our own security protocols and the risk that we have been compromised." _

_"Our agents have not been able to find anything in Doctor Halsey's systems. If she did find anything before she disappeared in the Epsilon incident, it's long gone. Even if said information existed, no one would on been able to crack it. I take great lengths in our security measures here."_

_"We should of disposed of these damned mutants when we had the chance. Now that they have rebelled, they leave us no choice. We must cover up this atrocity before Halsey's freaks undermine our entire organization. Losing ONI would be rather... wounding. We have no better Proxy."_

_ "Indeed. ONI is our most powerful disguise. If word of Halsey's experiments get out, we'll have no choice but to tear ONI down before we face an even larger rebellion. This was all caused because of our own previous arrogance! We should of never allowed such experimentation in the first place!"_

_"Such 'experimentation', won us our war against the Covenant. Without such soldiers we would of never been able to capture the Core on Reach anyway. But I am forced to agree. This experiment is over."_

_"What are we going to do with Falcon unit then?"_

_"Terminate them of course. We can't go to the effort of training them just to have them back stab us later on. Organic minds are unpredictable, especially the new way of thinking the Doctor has gifted her followers. This new found sense of free will undid this project. It's over and we shall end it. As soon as that bumbling Fox finds them."_

_"When the Fox does find it's prey, then we shall deploy our best forces to eliminate them. Until then we shall continue to survey our security measures and make repairs..."_

_ End File_

_Committee Archive closed... _

Majority withdrew himself from the node and reentered the system. He recalled previous mistakes made by the Committee. Such arrogance! Thankfully they were not that Committee, they had evolved to a much higher understanding. That didn't mean they could relax though. The implications of the Epsilon Incident still echoed today.

How foolish they had been to think Halsey would die in that rotten hole like the rest of them. As it later turned out, they are severely overlooked the effect that the Doctor had on those around her. Whether the Doctor had planned the Insurrection or not was still unknown, but she reemerged after the collapse of _2558._ How she might be connected to the Collapse was a well debated topic within the Committee. The Collapse however, could be traced back to events in 2552...

Majority continued his scan, looking for a node that wasn't known to the rest of the Committee...

He found it. The Node opened and a secret second data bank appeared. It appeared that the former Majority held his own secrets as well. A trove of information that would serve to his benefit alone. The current Majority savored such cautious planning.

While the primary Data Bank which the Committee drew upon contained many revaluations which would shake Humanity to the core, the secondary data bank was a more smaller section of far more personnel information. A wealth of knowledge which no mind could comprehend but himself.

The Majority found the files he was looking for and browsed through them. The former Majority's own conclusion on the Epsilon Incident as well as their betrayal over Magrieal was quite interesting but what was more interesting was the information he had manged to steal from the Doctor herself. Information well concealed...

He pulled up the medical logs and compared them to the ones in the Primary Committee Data Banks. They didn't match at all. Majority himself could still not comprehend on how he precursor could have been so ignorant. Only an idiot believes what is written down.

He quickly found the report he wanted.

John-117.

As much as he already knew about these records, the Doctor's own summaries were far more detailed. Along with the Doctor's own notes after the Battle Of Installation 00 also known as the Ark, Majority found himself the upper hand he had came here for. He traced the records and found dead ends and missing links, mostly caused by the Doctor's meddling, the Spartan Rebellions as well as the Collapse. While he couldn't peak inside the Doctor's well hidden system, he analyze and build theory using the Committee's own extensive collections.

Connecting it up with the research undertaken in the Pariah facility, Majority found his missing link. It filled the gap... but opened another. What was the Doctor working on all those centuries hidden away? What would require centuries of work when the very answer was so clear?

Majority was still puzzled and taxed to the maximum trying to unravel the Doctor's web of secrets but he knew something that would give he the advantage in the upcoming war. With the exact coordinates for Exeo as well as knowledge on Halsey's systems, he would finally be able to end it before it began. No meddling could interfere with the Committee's great plans for the future...

Majority felt an odd sense of dread and confusion wash over him suddenly. For a second, he could not think. The next second the entire millions of AI's that made up the Committee and the complex system of nodes they existed in were erased in a millisecond.

* * *

><p>John saw Outpost Kava rise in the distance as the Warthog quickly sped over the rough terrain. The place was a rough mass of buildings. Only one building in the center resembled the old colonial structures of the past, the rest were shanty structures constructed of old metal and whatever resources that could be acquired.<p>

He sighted eight figures in SPI Armour; colored in the camouflage of Anoura with a crimson stripe running down their helmets, waiting for him by the entrance to the main structure. John quickly approached before dismounting the Warthog.

"Are you the one were waiting for?" The leader of the group asked nervously as he gripped his MA5K Assault Rifle.

"I was told to see Sekara Redoto." John announced.

"This way then." The squad leader gestured to him. He followed the squad leader into the main building. As they stepped inside, John felt the place was clustered. Random supplies and other items were stacking against walls and piles of objects cluttered the floor. He spotted another six armored figures waiting for him inside, weapons drawn and watching. John ignored them as he followed into the next room.

It was much like the meeting room in Nova, except far less grand. The room simply had a table in center and a series of chairs surrounding it. The room was empty asides from one who sat at the table. Her hair had lost color; now being a dull grey, and she was immensely old. She gave a weak smile as they entered. The man who had led John into here gave a short salute.

"Thank you for bringing our guest in, Jalein. You can resume your position now." The one John assumed was Sekara Redoto spoke. Jalein nodded and left the room without speaking."Sit down." Sekara invited. John complied and sat at the table.

"Good to see you made it." A single screen behind Sekara lit up and Stitch appeared on screen. The rag doll AI seemed extremely pleased with himself.

"Stitch told us about the invasion. It's soon, isn't it?" Sekara asked, with a weariness.

"I don't know how soon, but I know it's coming." John replied.

"We've known it was coming for the last few centuries. People like the Creator don't leave lose ends." Sekara replied, puzzling John. The old woman seemed rather tired and weary of the surroundings, but everyone within the settlement seemed to respect her somehow. Maybe it was just apart of the oldest always having command thing, but John assumed there was another side to her.

"I'm sorry. The Creator?" John asked.

"The Creator of all things. Us, them. The Rubics and all the horrors which crawl from Exeo. She made all of them. And now Stitch tells me she has sent her horrible creations to destroy us." Sekara sipped water from a cup before setting it down on the table. "Were good people here, John. While most others have forgotten the atrocities that were committed in the rebellions, we here have not forgotten. This attack was inevitable but what we need to focus on is how to stop it." Sekara told him.

"Unless Anoura possess a Fleet, I can't see stopping them in orbit as an option." John replied, trying to overcome the terms he did not understand. This 'Creator' was just another tangle in the web of mystery. "Were going to have to fight them by foot. Would you have any idea what numbers they'll have?" John asked.

"So far, no." Stitch replied. "The Creator could of built hundreds of thousands of Rubics by now. We can't judge the size of her army. Scythe is the main concern and should be the main target, but the Rubics would massacre our forces if they got near the cities." Stitch told him.

"The Rubics never come in large numbers though. They prefer a precision strike rather than an all out assault." Sekara added. "They'll target the cities then move out and eliminate the outposts. I expect them to show no mercy." Sekara sighed.

"We'll have a much better chance if we could rally all our forces in one place. Force the Rubics to fight all of us instead of picking us off." John told them. "We'll need a good defensible position and fallback. And good soldiers too." John explained. "This is going to be a giant gap to overcome but were going to need everyone on our side when the Rubics hit."

"It's way harder than you would think." Sekara responded grimly. "I don't have many friends left, and not many will listen to a offworlder and a rouge AI. They would want evidence before they would assemble their forces. They are very overcautious." Sekara told him.

"I could-" Stitch was cut off by the sounds of battle coming from outside the building. John instantly snapped into combat mode. Maybe they didn't have time after all. Sekara was almost up faster than him, pulling a unrecognizable side arm from it's holster.

"Stitch! Whats going on?" Sekara demanded as she glared towards the door. John already had his MA5B Assault Rifle in hand and ready to fire.

"Outpost Kava has no connections other than my input I said. I'm as blind as you are." Stitch replied. "I'm going to-" The screen cut out to static. This was bad. Very bad.

"Quick. I need to find my people." Sekara told him as she carefully edged from the meeting room into the main room which they had entered. John followed her to see the six who had previously gathered in the room were now gone. The gunfire could be heard getting closer as well as more shouting. Sekara quickly approached the exit and swung it open.

John could see a few of the buildings were on fire. None of the infamous Rubics were responsible however. He saw the all to familiar enemy. Humans in gray uniforms welding M7 SMGs attacked. Three letters on their shoulders told John everything he needed to know. URF.

* * *

><p>Across the galaxy, hundreds of worlds burned. Billions perished. The Creator stood, watching the hundreds of screens as they fed in more information. It was all so unreal. Maybe all this time had detached her from the galaxy. All this death... it just seemed like the norm.<p>

It had started. As of now, Rubics would be touching down on their primary targets. The other hundred combatants would now be entering battle right now. All out war waged on every front as hostilities shot up across the galaxy. Human slaughtered Human. Alien slaughtered Alien. The Bias had it's battleground, and now it had begun it's campaign to conquer the galaxy.

The renegade AI was attacking on every front. The galaxies powers were responding with every last defense they had, but it wouldn't be enough. They had failed to destroy the Bias centuries earlier, and now this was the consequence. The failures of the past brought back the most painful memory she could remember...

"Ma'am?" Kalymia asked, reminding the Creator that she stood right next to her; watching the spectacle with a amused expression.

"It's nothing, Kalymia. Nothing." The Creator closed down the feed and the screens disappeared. Kalymia looked disappointed for a second before turning back to her master.

"The Rubics have been deployed as you asked. They'll hit their targets any second now." Kalymia said uneasily.

"Anything troubling you?" The Creator questioned her uneasiness.

"I'm more worried about that damned rouge AI of yours than troop deployment. Scythe is going to make a mess of Anoura. You think she'll wipe them out? No. She'll complete the objective and leave them pooling in their parents blood. If Anoura was to burn, it must be burned completely. Risking survivors means they'll be all to happy to fight us again in the future. As long as Scythe is crushing Anoura, you might as well send me to make sure the job gets done properly." Kalymia requested. Great. Now Kalymia wanted to go running off to attack Anoura too.

"With the Project, nothing else matters. I've been preparing Kalymia." The Creator turned around to face her. "Believe it or not, the Project will be ready for activation in less than a month. I wanted you to get this silly childish nature out of you before I intrust you with this. You know what were risking here." The Creator told her. Kalymia straightened up and acknowledged.

"I know." Kalymia sighed. "I know. You promised me something and I intend to get it." Kalymia replied.

"Indeed I did. And you won't achieve it by keeping up like this. I need you focused and ready to proceed with the project on my command. Understand?" The Creator asked.

"I understand, Ma'am. I'm ready. But I'm just saying that Anoura is a loose end that needs to be finished off. You know Scythe went there chasing that... UNSC solider. She'll get him by she'll leave a mess. Just let me clean it up." Kalymia requested.

The Creator lowered her head and thought about it. When she finally made her decision, she returned her gaze to Kalymia.

"Very well. Clean up whatever Scythe leaves behind. No risks. Take another Detachment of Rubics and our Commandos. And get it done quick." The Creator ordered.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Kalymia thanked. "I'll get it done." Kalymia quickly turned and left. The dumb AI Routines on Exeo were already defrosting the Commando Squadrons and loading the Rubics into the cargo. The Creator silently regretted her decision, but decided keeping Kalymia waiting around on a leash would end up like Scythe. She was right about Anoura anyhow. It was a loose end that needed to be tied.

* * *

><p>John leveled his MA5B and pulled the trigger. In three quick bursts, he took down a row of advancing targets. All this time fighting Sentinels and advanced Aliens made him forget how easily unarmored Human targets go down. It was so long ago that he struggled to remember it. With a few more quick bursts, John brought down another row of targets. Their bullets bounced off his Armour's shields harmlessly, while his bullets shredded them apart in a single shot.<p>

Sekara; who was unarmored, ducked behind a pile of storage crates to take cover. A dozen or so of Redoto soldiers emerged from their outpost to defend it against the intruders. The URF hadn't just brought the Infantry to the fray however.

John ducked as the ground next to him exploded into a shower of flaming gravel. A Scorpion Tank rumbled forward, firing it's mounted machine gun as it went. John rolled before chucking one of his Fragmentation grenades into a cluster of infantry. They barely had time to shout before the grenade tore their unarmored bodies apart.

With the infantry out of the way, John went into a sprint. He charged straight head on towards the Scorpion Tank; suddenly reminded of the titan that his Amour made him into. He shrugged off the machine gun fire as it strafed him, jumping up onto the Scorpion's flat top. He quickly blasted the gunner with a quick burst of his Assault Rifle before turning his attention to the pilot. He tore the cover off the cockpit and riddled the pilot with bullets before he could escape. The Scorpion Tank was rendered immobile, and John turned his attention to the rest of the infantry.

The URF Troops were well trained, but they had been forced into a crazed assault over open ground against enemies with good cover. Their gray uniforms did little to hide them in the bright yellows of Anoura, as they fell dead into the long grass. The invisible patterns of SPI Armour whirled through the tall grass; unseen, as they flanked and surrounded the remaining URF forces.

It was only a few minutes before the last of the attackers were drawn into a circle. Whoever had ordered this assault had vastly underestimated them. The URF Troopers kept firing till the last of them fell, dying in heaps. When the last hit the ground dead, the Redoto defenders relaxed.

They vision turned to the damage the URF had caused to Kava in their attack. John didn't know if anyone had been hurt, but he saw a dead figure in SPI Armour lying amongst the yellow tall grass. They had lost number they could barely afford to lose in the upcoming battle. The upcoming battle might as well be now. Somehow, the URF had targeted them. A URF invasion? Now? Extremely unlikely they would discover and attack Anoura just before a feared destroyer was about to begin her own invasion. No. This had much more to it than a standard attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Another Chapter after a short span of inactivity! Haven't given it up yet, folks! <strong>

**The Majority's prospective was a little blast from the past and a small revaluation in terms of the pre-collapse time. These ONI 'Regulations' and this Epsilon Incident are a sparking point for the defection of Spartan Forces from the UNSC. While Delta Company, having commenced training in 2552 would have not even reached the point Alpha and Beta Companies were at when they were wiped out, they are still augmented Spartans and are a part of the rebellions plan. As well as this Echo Company (Not a big plot point and has nothing to do with this, but It's a little addition later on) and Gamma Company. **

** Hanging on a little cliffhanger. Scythe is only maybe a day away and more Rubics and these 'Commandos' are on their way to Anoura. Add onto that the URF is trying to destroy them now (Another plot point packing into that) is a disaster waiting to happen. Can the Chief rally Anoura in time for the assault? Probably not, but lets find out!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter XXII: Hollow Souls

**Chapter XXII: Hollow Souls**

* * *

><p>Athcios burned as Plasma Projectors rained fire from orbit. Cities which had survived the Covenant War, the later Rebellions and the Collapse were suddenly melted by the fury which finally came to claim the galaxy. Deadly Warships glided through the air, having not changed a tiny detail from their Covenant precursors.<p>

Today was a day to be proud. The glorious Covenant had once more taken to the stars to wipe the Heretical filth from the galaxy. The Ancient God Bais had returned to guide them. Their goal was set: the destruction of all who did not believe, Human and otherwise.

Imperial Admiral U'tas stood proudly on the bridge of his glorious flagship: Imminent Redemption; a CSC Battle Dreadnought, the largest and heavily armed vessel in the newly revived Covenant Navy. His ship alone had plowed the weak Human fleet here aside as if it where made of timber. Now the Imminent Redemption rained down fire upon this defiled world with it's joint five Plasma Projectors. Assault Carriers and Battle Cruisers joined up on it's flanks, joining in on the cleansing.

"We have done as you asked, my lord." U'tas bowed before the hologram of the Holy High Prophet of Resurrection. "This world is being drained of life as I speak. Their fleet is ashes and their army destroyed." U'tas finished off.

"You have pleased our all mighty god today, Admiral. Rally your fleet masters. The Ancient Bais has handed down his orders to your battle group specifically." Resurrection told him.

"I am honored, Prophet." U'tas thanked. "My fleets shall be ready when our god wills."

"You shall take your fleet to the corrupted world of Razdimere. There you will find many worthy foes. Our intentions however... are non-lethal." The Prophet voiced with disgust.

"What do you speak of?" U'tas raised his head, listening to such blasphemy.

"You have direct orders from the Ancient himself. You are to go to this world and initiate a ground assault to capture as many as possible. Any dangerous subjects shall be terminated. Upon gathering as many captives as possible, you are to raze the planet from orbit." The Prophet told him.

"Why bother with this slaving? Is that not Jackals work? I thought the Crusade was aimed to wipe the galaxy clean of such filth!" U'tas argued.

"You may interrupt the Bais's instructions however you please, Admiral. You must however, not fail him. Besides, I'm sure you will find plenty of sport for your warriors." The Prophet told him. "If you do not return enough to sate the Bais's needs however... there will be consequences." The hologram terminated and the Prophet vanished from his bridge. U'tas turned and glanced towards his crew.

They kept their eyes forward at their work, not even taking a peak at the conversation which took place behind them. They were the best, and U'tas knew he could only have the best. The all mighty Ancient had insulted his pride by setting him this task, but a bruised ego would not stop him from earning glory in their beloved gods eyes. He would go to this world and capture his quota, then they would slay any those who resisted. U'tas could taste their blood already.

"Set course for Razdimere!" U'tas bellowed across the bridge even though it was only necessary that the Navigational Officer received the command. "The holy Ancient One guides us!"

* * *

><p><em>Rubics<em>

_That what the Creator had called them. The Rubics. The sacrificial legion of warriors. Ready to lay down their lives in pursuit of the great cause which bound them together. They had no will, no soul, no freedom. They only had a purpose. The great cause which would see the galaxy cleansed of corruption. Life would begin anew, and all would be saved. The entropy which threatened to drag the galaxy back to the prehistoric era would be eliminated, replaced by a new found understanding. This was their goal._

Scythe shook her head as she watched the detachment of Rubics shift aimlessly in the hull. So once this great cause of theirs had been accomplished, the Rubics would be cast aside like all the tools the Creator had welded. Scythe knew the thin layout of her masters plans for the galaxy. She did not understand what the Creator riddled, but she knew it would reshape the galaxy. How this great plan would come together, she had no idea. Only that it would happen... very, very soon.

_"There empty. There just so empty." _Scythe found herself talking to no one. The Iris was ghostly silent as it edged towards it's prey. Soon, the soulless Rubics would descend upon Anoura. No life was to be spared. No stone unturned.

Anoura would burn. Scythe could already picture it burning in her mind...

No. It wasn't Anoura. It was the hundreds of worlds before that. They burned in such fantastic fire, melted underneath pillars of flames.. Anoura would die. That was assured. It would be today.

* * *

><p>John found himself sitting alone in the ruins of Kava. The small community had been crushed in the URF's repeated assaults. Sekara had guided her people to safety, somewhere to the east. John shook his head and pulled off a piece of fallen concrete which he had been lying under.<p>

The URF soldiers had managed to frag their captured Scorpion Tank yesterday. John could still see the blackened char wreck lying amongst the carnage. Dozens of figures in SPI Armour lay fallen around the small town, and hundreds more in the dull gray uniforms of the URF. For every soldier they had lost, the URF had lost ten. But the odds were still stacked against them. It seemed like an entire small army was funneling into Kava unit by unit. The assaults had only stopped last night. Either the URF had accomplished whatever goal they had here or they ran out of men. John hoped for the later as he looked down the sights of his MA42S Sniper Rifle.

The URF had attacked till their last soldier had fallen. The fields surrounding Kava were filled with corpses. It was maybe three days ago that a group of Redoto warriors managed to break their way through to join them. That was all the support they received however. Since Sekara had led the last evacuation a day ago, Kava had transformed into a smoking ruin. Now none of the buildings stood and the tall grass burned on the horizon like a flaming sun rise.

John found it sudden how they had managed to transform the tranquility of Kava into this in under four days. Now he was the last man standing over these ruins. In way earlier in his life, John would of found it sad to fight alone. The lone battles across the Halos and other places throughout the galaxy had taught him how to fight as a lone wolf. Now, over all this time: he was more use to fighting alone than having team mates covering him.

"John! Come in! Answer dammit!" Cortana suddenly called across his COM.

"Cortana." John quickly answered, wondering where the AI had been for the last few days.

"John. I've been trying to reach you since Stitch lost contact a few days ago. We've stumbled onto something big. The URF has a much larger presence here than you think." Cortana told him.

"What about the Cities? Nova? What are they doing about this?" John asked.

"That's the problem, John." Cortana told him with dread. "They're doing nothing. They were the ones who told the URF that you were at Kava. I've managed to find the location of a secret URF base located on Anoura! They've been here for years by now!"

"Your telling me that Anoura has been working for the URF even before we arrived?" John asked, furious.

"Not exactly working for. It's more of a partnership. What they exchange I still don't know, but I may be able to link it up with Anoura's customs which I learned from Stitch. Every child is taken for training at six. It's a Spartan Program funded and assisted by URF interests! That is where they get the advanced Armour from. You can't trust them, John. Not even Sekara." Cortana answered.

"But why is the URF attacking?" John asked again.

"The URF forces started rolling out of their base just before you escaped Nova. I haven't been able to find any transmission to this base from off world, but I did manage to access the transmissions they've sent to the city states. They called upon their forces to attack Kava. More importantly, I found this message was sent to Sekara. She knew they were going to attack and didn't act till they did." Cortana told him.

"This news is troubling indeed." Stitch suddenly cut in. "I've never known Sekara to act like this... though I can think of motives and explanations. Were even less prepared for the invasion now." Stitch told them.

"Do you have any idea where Sekara is now?" John asked the AI's.

"Somewhere in the Anouran Badlands." Stitch answered.

"That's if she was honest." Cortana cut in. "If she really was working with them, then she could be anywhere by now."

"I find it extremely unlikely!" Stitch replied, angrily. "What you suggest is illogical! Why would she let them destroy her home and kill her people?" Stitch argued.

"You forget that she moved all those who could not be 'trusted' to Nova just before the attack. This could simply be cleaning house of all non loyal warriors." Cortana answered.

"Enough. We can't argue anything yet." John told them. "I need to get to this URF Base." He told them. "Can you power up the Mighty Blow?"

"I could." Cortana told him. "But those AA guns I told you about earlier would flay us out of the sky. We can't risk taking off, not yet. I can however, dispatch an 'commandeered' Pelican to your location."

"Another so called friend we can supposedly trust?" John growled.

"No. They're just really lax on the automated controls security. I'll simply fly it to Kava then you can take command. You'll need to get to that URF Base quick though. We still don't have much time till Scythe arrives, the probes on the edge of the system have started pinging a Slip Space disruption...

* * *

><p>Kalymia felt troubled as the Koris blasted through Slip Space. Following in the wake of Scythe's own transmission with a much faster FTL Drive would allow them to pick up more speed. If lucky, they would get to Anoura only an hour or two after Scythe. While Kalymia wasn't worried about timing, she was more concerned about what she would do when she arrived. If Scythe could not be reigned in, then the Commandos would have to be deployed.<p>

As much as the Commando's weren't Rubics, they were still mindless and empty minds, indoctrinated by the Creator's brainwashing. While they weren't completely deprived of will or motivation like the Rubics, but their complete indoctrination to the cause made them uninteresting to talk to. Besides, they weren't the people than Kalymia had grown up and trained alongside...

Kalymia missed the past, as much as she missed those who lived within it. But as much as she missed it, she didn't understand why. It was full of such terrible memories...

Kalymia looked out the viewing port of the Koris's bridge into the empty nothingness that was the dimension of Slipstream Space. The entire ship was silent and still, as if to match her reflection.

The ships had grown silent. Home had fallen silent. Everywhere, all across the galaxy was simply silence. Silence imposed by horrible acts. Silence imposed by failures to stabilize the sheer entropy the galaxy was sliding into. Kalymia simply savored that she had a place in the grand future that was being created on Exeo. Plans that even Scythe had not been able to have a glance into.

Kalymia herself had been young when the Creator started her plan. A final chance to save the galaxy from the madness it had strangled itself in. To turn back the odds themselves... Kalymia remembered the so called Creator explaining her plan. It was on such a vast scale with such a high goal. Unachievable they said, but the Creator swore it could be done.

Kalymia smiled as she remembered some of her only pleasant thoughts of the past. After her mother died, the Creator had raised her and given her a new name. Kalymia she had called her. She taught her everything she knew. Everything she needed to become the one needed in her plan for the future. She had been chosen.

Of course. Scythe had been the first to protest. Scythe, in all her warped knowledge and false understanding, had insisted that another had to be chosen. But the Creator dismissed Scythe's accusations and had selected her.

This little trip to Anoura would accomplish many things. The first being that they would tie this loose end off forever. And the second being that there would be a chance to eliminate Scythe once and for all. It would easy to simply return back to the Creator and tell her of the Scythe's failure and destruction. She would take Scythe out of the great game, just like she had attempted to do to her. The very thought of eliminating the bitch of an AI brought a smile to Kalymia's face.

Scythe had existed far to long, and like all rouge AI, she was to be put down. The Creator strangely enough, was too unwilling to put the failure to rest. Even after the failure that was the Epsilon Incident, the Creator still maintained Scythe! Even after Scythe had failed to protect the one being that she had been originally charged to protect... Kalymia couldn't remember her brother exactly, but it brought back those warm memories of when she had a family and the warm arms of her mother, before the Creator deemed her to have a higher purpose.

Scythe had failed, and all failed experiments deserved to be expunged. Scythe was a mistake, nothing more. A mistake that would be corrected on Anoura, Kalymia would make sure of it.

Kalymia glanced towards the Koris's weapons system and the silent Commando who stationed the post. The weaponry upon the Koris would be enough to destroy the Iris and put an end to the failure. While she had hid her intense dislike for Scythe from the Creator, Kalymia knew the true purpose of why they needed to go to Anoura. It was a chance to put the old ghosts of yesterday to rest.

* * *

><p>John stepped aboard the automated Pelican as it glided down onto the burnt out fields. He quickly tossed his rifle aside and stepped into the cockpit where Cortana's avatar was already waiting.<p>

"The Pelican's here and I scrambled their network long enough for them not to notice it's gone. I'll upload the URF Facility's location to your HUD now." Cortana told him. John watched as a new HUD waypoint popped up, pointing him towards the URF position off in the distance.

"Thanks, Cortana." John quickly sat down and powered up the Pelican's thrusters, lifting it back into the air. He gunned the thrusters forward and the Pelican sped towards the HUD point in the distance.

"John. A slip space signature showed up on the Probe Network just twenty minutes ago. It's shape matches known Prowler silhouettes. Scythe is here." Cortana spoke with dread.

"What do you think she'll do? Bomb us from orbit?" John asked.

"She wouldn't need Proxy's in the network for that. She's already disabled the Anti Air Defenses. There's going to be an invasion." Cortana announced.

* * *

><p>Scythe hovered over Anoura like a grim reaper. The Iris successfully gained orbit and glided over gracefully. It was time, Scythe knew it with savage glee. The Rubics boarded their drop pods and prepared to rain down upon the primitives like vengeful angels. They would be the angry retribution of god upon the traitorous creations. It was reckoning day.<p>

Dozens of the last remaining Praetorian AI's had already defeated and been consumed. A dozen more hid away like scared children, trying their best to hide from their vengeful master. Scythe happily obliterated them, rendering Anoura defenseless against the coming Rubic Invasion. While the Rubics would be in few number, their sheer strength and skill would win them the battles.

Anoura was already falling and Scythe smiled. The pitiful souls down below would soon face judgement.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**Quick Chapter. A lot of view points and a quick beginning to the invasion. And if you don't remember: Athcios is the Human World from the beginning of Section I, crushed by Bias newly formed Covenant. Yes: in the actual chapter they said Bais but that is simply how they say it, not Bias. Just to point out. **

** Also to highlight: Kalymia is also a major Character in the story, not just Halsey's disposable lieutenant for a few chapters. With all the information I've revealed so far, you can start to put together exactly what happened. It's a constantly shifting mystery ain't it? One reader told me this is less a story, more a jig-saw puzzle. One in which a new piece is granted each Chapter and you won't have the full picture till the very end. **

**I still haven't run out of story changing revaluations yet.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter XXIII: Majority Rules

**Chapter XXIII: Majority Rules  
><strong>

* * *

><p>John could see the URF Base perched up on the mountain as he flew closer. It didn't look like a standard built base which was used for garrisoning troops, but more like a fortress. A fortress that was protecting something inside.<p>

The place itself was well dug into the mountain that it was mostly invisible from the air asides from the landing pad area and the few buildings around it.

"Pelican 504, identify yourself now." A voice called over the COM. John simply ignored it and gunned the Pelicans thrusters towards the landing pad. A dozen gray colored URF guards already were pouring out of the main building, weapons in hand. John didn't give them the chance to stop him, diving the Pelican right into the landing pad nose first.

The Pelican's nose smashed in, sending the VTOL crashing up into the air and landing on it's back. The Pelican came crashing down and John fell from the pilots seat onto what use to be the roof. The URF Troopers who hadn't been sent scurrying by his unannounced landing started advancing and surrounding the Pelican. John quickly pulled himself up and crawled out of the cockpit.

Seizing his MA5B Assault Rifle, he quickly pulled himself up and started firing upon the URF Soldiers pouring onto the landing pad to great him. The first wave of fire caught them surprised, cutting down the unfortunates who had led the charge. John quickly started individually targeting them, one by one. Fire smashed into his shields, but the URF personnel here were lightly armed with only sidearms and SMG's.

They had no chance as their unarmored bodies were torn apart by the thick rounds emitting from the MA5B. John quickly mowed down the last the Security Force with ease as they started to retreat back into the facility for cover. He didn't give them a chance to retreat inside and lock him out as John climbed up from his cover behind the wrecked Pelican and advanced towards them.

The last URF solider cried out in pain as the heavy shredder rounds emitted from the Assault Rifle cut him down. John simply stepped over the carnage he created on the landing pad and advanced towards the building which the guards had come from. The ease of his attack was surprising, even to him. Didn't the URF think to have a little more anti-amour with them when they were on a planet with Spartans?

At least it made it a lot easier. John approached the building and simply smashed the main doors apart with the brute strength granted by his Power Armour. The doors went flying back, scattered what was left of the guards in it's wake. John charged inside, Rifle leveled. Six quick bursts and the last of the guards were eliminated... at least the guards on this level.

John sighted a cargo elevator on the far side of the room. Being built into a mountain, it obvious that this base stretched underground. Whatever the URF were protecting here, in was obviously down below.

John stepped onto the elevator and hit the one button on the panel. The Elevator shuddered before lowering itself into the depths below.

* * *

><p>Markos ducked into cover as more gunfire ripped overhead. Two more soldiers behind him fired their weapons full burst into the approaching target. Markos had no idea what these things were, but the residents had apparently had names for them ranging from Daemons to Rubic.<p>

The Rubic Solider continued advancing as if it wasn't under fire at all. The bullets which were shot against the Rubic simply disappeared into it's powerful shielding around it. The Rubic advanced down the corridor towards where they had made their barricade. Carrying a heavy LAAG Machine Gun as if it were a feather, the Rubic fired upon them, forcing them all back into cover.

"Fire in the hole!" One of Meta's Soldiers announced as a volley of grenades were chucked towards the advancing monstrosity. The Rubic didn't even turn it's bloodied helmet as the Frag Grenades rolled under it's feet.

The Fragmentation Grenades exploded, consuming the Rubic in a cloud of explosive. Markos stared towards the explosion for a second, wondering if the monster had really been slain. It hadn't.

More fire streamed from the LAAG Canon as the Rubic simply waded out of the explosion, continuing to fire. Markos ducked back down, but an unlucky soldier behind him caught the fire. His shields failed under the heavy fire, and he collapsed to the floor.

"Fallback! Now!" The groups leader: Kalos yelled. Markos quickly pulled himself back from the barricade as they started falling back once more. The tight corridors of Meta weren't a good place to battle the Rubics. It was a slaughter as the Rubics caught them in close combat.

Markos barely had time to run down the corridor and back into cover as the Rubic pulled itself over the barricade; still holding it's Machine Gun. The Rubic pulled it's massive weapon up once again and gunned down three more as they fell back.

The Rubic itself was faceless, wearing a helmet without a visor or obvious eye slit. It was a damned machine with near unbreakable shields. Reality around the Rubic seemed to thin, sucking in bullets into a void. The Rubics seemed invincible to all forms of attack. This was a hopeless battle, and they all knew it. The only objective here was to keep the Rubics in battle long enough for them to evacuate out. The Rubics didn't have enough numbers to cover all exits, so there was still a chance of escape... if there was an escape from anything like this.

"Keep firing! It's shields have to break!"" Kalos ordered them. "Fire the Launchers!"

Eight plumes of smoke whirled down the long corridor as the defenders fired shoulder mounted Rocket Launchers against the attacker. The first rocket collided with the Rubic head on; exploding into a giant red bloom. The other rockets followed up, illuminating the corridor with every strike. Markos and a dozen others fighting started firing into the smoke. The Rubic fought on though, dragging itself from the explosion. It's weapon had been destroyed and it's strange shielding device overwhelmed. It's Armour had been toasted to a pitch black.

"It's shields are down! Kill that thing now!" Another defender cried as they all joined in firing upon the Rubic. The gunfire riddled it's Armour, making petty pinging sounds. The Rubic continued to drag itself forward, still being riddled with gunfire. Bullets went straight through it's vulnerable spots, but the Rubic didn't even flinch at the hits. Markos first thought the Rubics were machines, but now a disgusting mix of a brownish red blood leaked from the Armour. The Rubic reeked of burnt flesh.

Markos unloaded his entire clip from his MA5K before shoving another clip in and repeating the process. The gunfire started to weather the Rubic down, causing it to slowly collapse. More reinforcements entered the corridor as they all combined fire to put the Rubic down. At least forty Assault Rifles unleashed full bursts into the Rubic now. Finally, the monster sunk to it's knees and fell forward. Slowly, the fire ceased.

"Make sure that damned thing is down!" Kalos ordered as he reloaded his own rifle. One Solider broke their line formation and charged forward to check if that damned thing was still alive.

The Solider approached the fallen Rubic and nudged it with the nozzle of his Rifle. The Rubic didn't budge. So he grabbed the side of the Rubic and tried to roll it over. The Rubic suddenly sprang to life and seized the man's wrist in it's deadly grasp, crushing all the hand's bones with a single squeeze. Before they could fire on the Rubic, the Rubic itself exploded into a incendiary haze.

Markos blinked. The space where the Soldier and the Rubic had been was utterly vaporized in the Rubic's self destruct. Kalos looked shocked for a second before he snapped out of it himself.

"This is Team Bravo. Hostiles eliminated on eastern entrance. Where free to move." Kalos reported.

"Roger, Bravo. Move to southern entrance. We have three more Rubics incoming." Another voice responded over their COM, bringing collective dread. They couldn't keep this up for long. Sooner or later, the Rubics would overrun Meta.

* * *

><p>John entered the underground URF Complex. The place itself was so... bright. The walls were paneled steel and shone in the glistering white light. John had to polarize his visor to tell the floor from the walls. He also saw a dozen more URF Guards approaching the elevator as it opened.<p>

John fired a quick burst, taking down the first guard. He quickly crossed the distance to the rest of the group before knocking another two down. Before the rest could react, John quickly neutralized them before they could open fire. The brightness of the room was still dizzying.

John quickly stepped out of the first room into a corridor. He quickly read the signs which had been propped up on the walls for convenience. He wanted to get to communications. There he could find out how deep the URF connection to Anoura really ran. And hopefully there he could bring down Anoura's AA Canons somewhere around here too so that the Mighty Blow could get airborne.

John didn't have time to explore the facility at his own pace though, as four Soldiers armored in Mark V MIOJOIR Armour charged down the corridor, MA5B's raised. John quickly dodged into a doorway as they opened fire. He had been hoping not to encounter Anoura's own Spartans here, but he guessed that he had no choice but to fight them.

John swung out of cover and fired his own rifle full burst on the closest target. His fire collapsed his targets shields before his bullets cut through the MIOJOIR Armour, killing it's wearer. His target dropped to the floor but the other three kept up fire. John went back to the side of the corridor and ducked back into cover. One of his enemies remained in the corridor while the other two ducked into rooms on the opposite wall to go around and flank.

Before they could catch him in a pincer movement however, John charged into the open, firing wildly on the last Spartan left in the corridors. His fire hit thankfully, blasting through the shields before cutting the soldier down himself. John slapped a fresh clip in before the other two could realize their plan was coming apart. John continued to charge right past them, taking up a new position down the corridor from where they entered. The other two emerged from the rooms at the other end now, and John snatched up another MA5B off the ground before firing upon them.

The doubled up Assault Rifles cut the second last target down in an instant before he brought down the last enemy. John dropped his salvaged weapon to the ground before extracting spare ammunition from it.

It felt wrong as he took the last clip of ammo from the fallen Spartans. He was used to killing Elites, Brutes and even Humans, but he still felt strong guilt for eliminating these Spartans despite them attacking first. For once in a long time, John felt ashamed of the blood on his hands.

He quickly dropped the thought as he turned his gaze back to the direction of his objective. John quickly approached the end of the corridor, and the doors automatically opened. He stepped into a laboratory, which was as clean and sterile as the rest of this facility. John suddenly realized the true purpose of this place. This was a research outpost, meant to study Anoura and it's inhabitants. John walked towards a glass window which overview a operating theater. With a shiver down his spine, he realized the true nature of the experiments here...

* * *

><p>The fields around Meta were burning as more desperate weapons were deployed to stop the Rubics advance. Markos ran alongside his De-facto squad he had been drafted into in the last few hours. He had no idea where the rest of his people where, but mostly all of them had been taken to help repulse the Rubic assault.<p>

"Watch out! More Drop Pods incoming! Bloody more of them!" Kalos yelled as more Drop Pods smashed through the atmosphere and dropped onto the planet below. Markos felt a rush of heat brush him as they continued to sprint through the burning fields. The Drop Pods rained down. Some landing in the burning fields, some landing into the firestorm that was now the city of Meta.

Markos felt a chill hit him as more Rubics clambered from the Drop Pods, followed by dozens of other figures in some new kind of advanced MIOJOIR Armour. The original Rubic attack force on Nova which had only consisted of eight Rubics in total were suddenly bolstered by at least sixty more and a dozen of these mysterious agents. The Hundred last soldiers gathered in the fields around Meta started being surrounded and slaughtered. Their obsolete Armour failed and shattered as Rubics unleashed their heavy weapons upon them. Dozens of the more faster and agile agents disappeared into active camouflage, picking them off in the dozens with their long range weaponry.

Markos felt a burning shell strike his Armour, driving straight through into his chest. If it had been a shot from a Sniper Rifle, he would of been dead. Thankfully it was simply a stray shot from one of the Rubic's chain-guns. Gunfire cut through his squad, downing Kalos in a second as the Rubics re-prioritized fire. Markos had already fallen into the burnt out long grass, clutching his wound.

"Markos!" A familiar voice called. Markos suddenly saw James sprint over to him before crouching down. James now wore dull gray SPI Armour and carried a MA5K as well. Markos smiled. At least it was good to see a friendly face before they were all slaughtered. James didn't seem to be in the defeatist mood just yet, as he pulled out a Medical Kit and started tearing the bullet from Markos chest.

"Dammit!" Markos cried as James reached into the hole in his Armour and tore the bullet straight out of him. So much for professional medical help. He would rather have one of those Anourans working on him rather than James in a rather panicky mood.

"Stop whining!" James suddenly shouted at him as he threw the withdrawn bullet aside and pulled out a strange gray can. James sprayed the can onto the Markos wound. It was some kind of foam. Markos felt a sudden chill despite all the fire raging around him as the freezing substance sunk into his wound. Markos tried to raise his head up and get a look at what was happening around him.

Now dozens of Rubics had cut them off from the ruins of Meta, surrounding them from all sides in the burning fields. Markos could see at least eighty or so of Meta's defenders still standing, but their numbers were quickly thinning as there was no cover to save them from the Rubics weapons. Markos struggled as James held him down. The foam inside him suddenly changed from freezing cold to bubbling lava. What the hell was this stuff.

"Your going to live." James muttered as he continued his frenzied medical work on another fallen solider. "You'll live dammit."

* * *

><p>Kalymia watched as two hundred more Drop Pods fell from the Koris's hull. Usually, she would lead this attack herself, but there were other issues to deal with. Other issues like Scythe.<p>

A dozen Commando's still crewed the Koris's bridge, tapping away at the consoles wordlessly.

"Leave. Now. All of you." Kalymia simply ordered. Without any words, the indoctrinated servants of the Creator stood up from their stations and left the bridge. Once they were all gone, Kalymia simply walked over to the communications Console and tapped in the Iris.

Scythe's grim reaper avatar suddenly fazed into existence on the Koris's bridge. Kalymia ignored Scythe's arrival despite having summoned her, continuing to walk over to the weapons console and start typing in new commands. Scythe simply stood still, watching Kalymia as she worked without saying anything. Kalymia had expected Scythe to lash out with some of her inpatient attitude or insult. However, Scythe simply watched wordlessly like one of the damned mindless crewman.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something? Anything?" Kalymia turned around to face Scythe, puzzled at Scythe's behavior.

"That I'm very disappointed in you? Yes." Scythe replied. The Grim Reaper walked over to her side as glanced down at the text on the weapons console. The AI didn't need to actually look to see that the Koris was targeting a Nuclear Warhead at the Iris.

"Disappointed?" Kalymia folded her arms and looked at Scythe. She had expected finally ended the bloody AI as a more fun experience. Instead, Scythe was determined the ruin that fun by going out in dignity instead of crazily ranting.

"I never wanted you to be involved in this." Scythe gestured towards Anoura with the Reapers Scythe in her hand.

"The Creator had other ideas." Kalymia smiled, trying to find some satisfaction in this.

"You continue your beliefs. You're as indoctrinated as any other of her slaves here." Scythe replied. "She is no Creator. She's a madwoman playing god." Scythe insulted.

"This coming from the AI she created?" Kalymia replied. "What would you be without her? You wouldn't even exist." Kalymia tried to find a weak spot in the rampant AI's emotions.

"I don't know what I would be. But you would be better than this." Scythe argued. "Kalymia isn't even your real name!" Scythe accused. Kalymia's finger slowly reached towards the big red button that was reserved for Scythe's destruction.

"Then what is my name since your in the knowing, Scythe?" Kalymia asked. Scythe went to answer, but found herself choked by the Creators own protocols. Kalymia smiled. Scythe attempted to continue.

"It was the name your mother intended for you. It was the person she intended you to be. Not some merciless lunatic in service of some self made god trying to destroy the galaxy." Scythe spat.

"You would know her would you?" Kalymia started to get sick of Scythe's rants now. That fire button was even more tempting than ever.

"I would." Scythe answered. "I would know." Scythe simply lowered her head down that the darkness where a face would be was completely hidden. Kalymia frowned.

"Goodbye Scythe. I certainly won't miss you." Kalymia clicked the fire button. The Nuclear Warhead detached from the Koris's hull and sped towards the Iris. The Iris itself made no attempt to maneuver or try and dodge the attack. It simply floated in dignity before the Warhead hit and exploded. The tiny blast that was created for less than a millisecond in the great volume of space consumed the Iris; removing Scythe from existence.

* * *

><p>John couldn't lift his eyes from what he saw. Blood stained the walls and floor, and the latest victim of the experiments undertaken here lay simply dead on the operating table. John focused his vision for a second on the dead. He couldn't be more than five, maybe six? With a sudden horrible realization, John realized it was the Feral child that they had rescued from Reach. John stumbled back from the window, and felt a pistol pointed to the back of his skull.<p>

"Stop now." A harsh female voice told him. John slowly lowered his own weapon to the ground as he moved his arms down. He felt the pistol's welder relax for a second. This was his chance. John spun around, putting his leg out and knocking his attacker to the ground. He quickly snatched up the M6D Pistol before it hit the ground. His attacker, quickly scattered back up to her feet. John noticed that she was too tall to be one of the URF's own personnel. She appeared to be a native to Anoura.

"Don't move." John now pointed the pistol at her. The woman simply glared at the nozzle on his pistol, unafraid of dying. John didn't want to spill anymore blood today, so he hoped she wouldn't try anything suicidal.

"You can't be here." The woman simply muttered. John couldn't stand this. His memory still was tainted by what he saw through the viewing window.

"Your experiments are stopping right now." John told her. "What your doing here is wrong."

"I never wanted any of this." The woman hissed. "But is was necessary! We need the answer more than ever! A few sacrifices have to be made."She told him. John quickly figured out what they were doing here. They were trying to make a cure to the Feral effect.

"What causes it? The Feral?" John demanded. The woman looked at him, as if he was insane.

"We didn't cause it!"

"I know that." John answered. "I want to know what causes it. Why you haven't tried to cure it before." He demanded.

"It was originally a biological augmentation... but it was actually enhanced later on." She answered.

"Enhanced? Why?" John asked.

"The Creator... she needed a way to insure loyalty. People do not like being thralls forever. She thought if she was the only one who could temporary cure their disease, that the people would be forced to stay loyal. If they did rebel, they wouldn't be able to get the cure, and they would loose their minds and become Feral." She explained.

"And why is the URF trying to cure it now?"

"They're banking on the same cause. In trade for test subjects, they say they can create a permanent cure." She told him. "But they have the same goal. Once they had developed a Cure, they would use it to broker a complete annexation of Anoura into their territory. I only learned this recently. I thought this was to help people!" She argued.

"It's ok." John replied, slowly lowering his pistol. "But I can't let this continue." John told her.

"I was going to try and sabotage this myself some day... to stop experiments like that." She gestured towards the operating room.

"I need to get to communications and also the control center here if I can." John replied. "Can you show me the way?" He asked.

"It's not to far from here..." She turned towards the door. John still didn't entirely trust her, as he continued to keep distance and his rifle leveled as they walked down the corridors. Whatever URF personnel he hadn't killed on his way in had probably abandoned the facility by now. She quickly led him to a set of doors which she opened with a key card. John spied the name Thesa on the card as she used it to open the doors.

They stepped into the communications room. It wasn't any communications room John had seen before. Giant consoles and holographic screens which glowed a strange orange aura hanged from the walls. A giant stand sat in the center of the room, arching up from the floor.

"Here. This is the Communication Room." Thesa told him. "What do you plan on doing here?" She asked.

John simply stared at the giant consoles on the wall. He really had no idea where to start. John approached the console set mainly in the center of the room and looked over it. It had a standard keyboard, but none of the other buttons he could recognize. Before he could experiment, the stand in the center of the room suddenly lit up. A smooth featureless figure rose up from the stand like a ghost. Once it had completely emerged, it transformed in a cloud of red smoke. When the cloud finally disappeared, John saw that it was a holographic avatar of a dark cloaked figure. He didn't need to see that it's hands where completely bone to know it was an AI.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to make your way here." The AI voiced. "I expected you much sooner, given your record." It stated.

"Who are you?" John simply asked.

"I am the Majority."

* * *

><p>Cortana continued to struggle to find space uninfected of Scythe's proxies. For one instant, it was a constant struggle as Scythe's superior abilities seemed to be overwhelming the last defenseless. The next second, Cortana suddenly felt all of Scythe's cyber minions fade away. What was this?<p>

"It appears she has withdrawn." Stitch voiced as if out of breath.

"No." Cortana opened up on the satellite cameras. The Prowler in which Scythe had come in on was now destroyed. A new ship now hung in orbit. Seeing that this new ship was deploying more Rubics, it obviously wasn't help. Cortana wondered what had occurred for a second before a chill overwhelmed her. Scythe was here.

"Or she decided to pay us a visit..." Stitch spoke as Scythe joined them in the Mighty Blow's network. They were sealed! How did Scythe download herself into here?

"I haven't come here as an enemy. We can be allies." Scythe spoke to them.

"Your a murderer. We'll never join with you." Stitch replied with intense anger. Cortana felt the same. Scythe couldn't just change sides like that, even in an AI sense.

"I'm offering to be your friend. You shouldn't turn down the only one that can save you." Scythe answered. Before Stitch could vent more of his anger, Cortana replied.

"Why do you suddenly want to help us now?"Cortana asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I've been betrayed. I think I've realized something... something has come back to me. I want to help you. I can save them." Scythe answered.

"How?" Stitch asked.

"I can still override the Rubics orders. I just need a place to broadcast those orders from. Lower your firewalls so I can connect to Anoura's network, so I can broadcast the new orders to the Rubics." Scythe told them.

"I don't trust her!" Stitch told Cortana. Scythe was dangerous and corrupt. This was an easy trap for them to fall for, but Scythe's ship exploding in orbit still didn't have explanation... most things these days didn't have explanation.

"We can trust her." Cortana told Stitch. Stitch almost threw an AI equivalent of a fit for a second before stopping.

"Glad to see you made the right choice." Scythe replied. Cortana still didn't trust Scythe, but if Scythe really wanted too, she could of easily destroyed them. Cortana released the fire walls and Scythe escaped back into Anoura's network.

For a second, Cortana wondered if their existence would end as Scythe terminated them in her clever trap. It didn't though. The Rubics turned.

* * *

><p>Markos gave another short cry of pain as he pulled himself back onto his knees. James continued his medical work on another fallen solider while Sal and June had joined them. Markos dragged himself back up and continued firing as the Rubics drew their strangle hold tighter around the last survivors. There was about twenty left and Sal had also been hit. Markos wondered if anyone else from their group was laying out there, dying or dead.<p>

The gunfire stopped. For a second, Markos thought it was all over. He opened his eyes to reveal the Rubics had ceased fire. The Rubic's allies behind them suddenly stopped as well as the Rubics slowly turned their bodies around. What the hell was going on?

As if by some miracle, the Rubics unleashed fire upon the invaders.

* * *

><p>"Majority?" Thesa asked.<p>

"A Majority of everything you know. I am the collective power of the AI's. The finger print of Civilization" The AI answered before turning his gaze back to John.

"What are you, really?" John asked. "What do you have to do with this?" He asked.

"You are way over your head, 117." Majority told him. "You tamper with events beyond you. You interfere with our greatest plans."

"Whose plans?" John asked.

"Once we were feeble. Believing that we could rule Humanity from the shadows. But now the Other has illuminated us on the true path to ascension. We must stop acting through proxies and seize control over all humanity itself!" Majority told them.

"Your a rouge AI. You can't take control over an entire race!" Thesa exclaimed.

"We already have and have been for the last centuries. Tell me, 117, who do you think would ever authorize something immoral as a Spartan Program! What master minds could hold the UNSC up against the Covenant! All these centuries! We have guided Humanity as shepherds, but now we must take a direct hand on the galaxy's destiny." Majority revealed. John stood dead still as he struggled to wrap his head around this. The UNSC had been controlled the entire time by a group of super AI's? Impossible! It had to be.

"What do you want here? On Anoura?" John asked the Majority.

"I was assigned to overview the merging of Pariah with Committee projects. We have unraveled the last of your so called Creator's secrets. You've already lost, and you know it. We know things about you that even you yourself don't know! Stop your senseless struggle here!" Majority demanded.

"What are you talking about?" John asked the AI. "What don't I know?" The hooded AI simply laughed.

"She hasn't told you, has she? Your own AI even kept it from you!" Majority laughed. "So much for loyalty. Now you will die ignorant of both the past and the future. We must not let you unravel everything we have planned for centuries."

"You've rampant. You're basically insane. Whatever you and your buddies are planning, it won't work." John replied. The Majority simply laughed again.

"Arrogance born from ego and overconfidence. You're fighting an uphill battle against powers beyond your understanding. You interfere in the great game which is being played out as we speak like a trump card. This Galaxy, This Universe, this very existence will be torn to shreds if we do not act! Your Creator would see everything destroyed! That is why we must stop her and her experiments! So I offer this with my inflated sense of mercy: help me. Join us, and we can unwind the Creators plans before she destroys Humanity." The Majority outstretched it's arm towards him, offering it's skeleton hand which dangled from his cloak.

"Whatever you really are, I'll never help you and whatever you plan." John answered. The Majority withdrew his skeletal hand; annoyed.

"If you had joined us, we could of surely stopped the Creator's doomsday device from claiming the galaxy. But I'm afraid if you won't pick a side, then your a trump card once again. A card we must not allow the enemy to play." The Majority raised it's voice to a threatening tone. "I'm afraid you'll never make it to Exeo, no matter what you do. You can't stop the future. Fate won't allow it!" The Majority continued to ramble away.

"This is pointless." John simply hit the terminate button on the console. The Majority's avatar simply dissolved back into the stand, gone now. Thesa seemed overwhelmed.

"What was that!" She exclaimed. "What it said! I can't be true!"

"It is." John said with dreadful realization. Everything. Everything he knew. It wasn't as he knew it. And Cortana knew it long before this as well. She had hidden it from him. Why! John slammed his armored fist down onto the Console, smashing it inward; sending sparks flying up into the air. Why had she betrayed him like this!

"There's two more Pelicans stored in the hangers." Thesa told him. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Wonderful Notes:<strong>

**Now that all the revaluations have started to pour out and every Character finally starts to get filled on this crazy obscure conspiracy that threatens the galaxy. The Truth is going to start coming out from here on in. **

**Oh. If you didn't pick it up last Chapter: Majority isn't exactly himself anymore... nor is the Committee. Fantastic. **

**Can they really trust Scythe? The seemly rouge AI? What does Scythe know? Just highlighting what you should be looking out for!**

****Oh, and who saw the Starcraft 2 Reference! It's very well hidden :)****


	24. Chapter XXIV: Three Betrayals

**Chapter XXIV: Three Betrayals**

* * *

><p>Thesa landed the Pelican on one of Nova's landing pads. John quickly saw the city was decimated by the Rubics assault, but he could see it had weathered. No enemies could be seen and Nova's Soldiers still stood, peering from cover and watching over the ruins in case any foes remained. Without help, Anoura had weathered Scythe's assault... for now.<p>

The Pelicans thrusters silenced as the Pelican came to rest on it's landing pad. John looked out from the bay towards the other landing pads where the Mighty Blow was still docked. He needed to visit it soon and find out what Cortana really knew. Thesa climbed out of the cockpit and stepped into the bay. She quickly stepped down from the Pelican and onto the landing pad. John picked himself up to follow her. If he was lucky, Nova wouldn't be in the mood to pick another fight.

"Thesa!" A voice called from the far side of the landing pad. John looked out to see Thesa hugging the man who had stepped onto the landing pad.

"Mike! You're ok!" Thesa sounded relived.

"I'm fine." Mike replied and suddenly regained himself. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were out at some outpost?" Mike asked, oblivious to the URF Pariah Facility.

"It's... a long story." Thesa told him. Mike's vision shifted to John as he stepped off the Pelican.

"Who's this?" Mike asked.

"A friend. Nobody you should be worried about." Thesa told him. Mike seemed to exhausted by the days events to inquire any further. He turned back towards Nova and started walking with Thesa.

"It was good that you weren't here. Those Rubics attacked. We were almost overwhelmed, but for some reason, they withdrew. Have no idea where they've gone now though." Mike told Thesa as they walked.

"They withdrew?" Thesa asked.

"Yea, pretty much. Thankfully, Meka Redono chose not to send us chasing after them. Where still holding position here." Mike answered as they entered what use to be an entrance to Nova. The entire place seemed to have collapsed down upon itself as loose electrical wires and rubble dangled down from the roof. John watched as Mike and Thesa continued talking. They seemed to be a couple, or at least really good friends despite Thesa probably having working at Pariah for how long now.

John silently stopped following and stepped off into another corridor before anyone noticed. Once he had simply walked out of sight, he started heading towards the landing cradle where the Mighty Blow had come to dock. Thankfully, there were no guards to stop him, he continued unheeded by the residents. He quickly reached the landing pad where the Mighty Blow had landed. As he approached, the landing ramp lowered down from him as either Stitch or Cortana saw him approaching.

John stepped aboard the ship, uncharacteristically stomping as he made his way to the bridge. He quickly tossed his rifle aside as he entered the bridge. He saw Stitch quickly manifest himself on the holographic display, but John waved him away.

"I know your here Cortana. Sending Stitch out to lie isn't going to hide you." John simply spoke into the speakers. Stitch frowned before disappearing, but instead of Cortana: an avatar John had never seen before appeared. It was a grim reaper.

"So this is the one my masters spoke so highly of." The AI him. John simply fell down onto a chair and glared towards the holographic display. He already was sick of these AI word games today and couldn't stand one more.

"Get it over with." John simply growled. The AI simply seemed amused.

"Ah, my mistake. Allow me to introduce myself." The AI spoke in a dark tone which reflected it's avatar. "I am Scythe."

* * *

><p>Kalymia smashed her fist against the window. One of the bridge crew jumped as she vented her anger.<p>

Anoura was still down there, and it was down there intact. Scythe had highjacked her Rubics in one final defiance and turned them against her. Most of the Commando's were either dead or trapped somewhere. With the Rubics chasing them all the way to the Badlands, Kalymia was left with little forces. Worse, that Anoura's population centers were so scattered, that they did not have enough ordinance to level them all.

Kalymia remembered the main objective though. To finish whatever Scythe had started. The one Scythe had come here to target... was still down there somewhere. Kalymia walked over to the Sensor Console and simply pushed the one who crewed the station aside. She scanned, looking for the target in the data bases...

Mighty Blow. It was docked at Nova. That was where she would most likely find him. At least she could complete Scythe's objective and capture the target. Then Anoura could be left to drown in it's own blood.

"Prep Alpha Squadron for drop on these coordinates." Kalymia forwarded the coordinates for Nova to the crewman at the logistics Console. "I will be leading them."

* * *

><p>Markos gripped his wound where another bullet had driven itself deep into his right arm. Another injury had barely been the best way to end the day. What was left of Meta's defenders had been able to fall back to the ruined city and acquire some actual cover for now.<p>

"Do you ever hold still?" June told him as she and James continued to attempt to remove the bullet. Markos gritted his teeth as he felt a hand reach into his wound and dig around for the bullet. Eventually, the hand found it and started tearing it out. Then they put more of that horrid Bio-Canister stuff on his wound. The extremely chill feeling set in again, and Markos relaxed back.

"James. Wheres your family?" Markos asked as he dragged himself back so he could lean his back against the wall.

"Somewhere safe. At least that's what I've been told." James replied as he placed a bandage over Markos wound. "I'm going to have to get good at this medical thing, I've been patching you back up far too often." James joked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Markos answered as he pulled himself up.

"Don't try to walk just yet. The Bio Foam needs time to harden." June told him and pushed him back down.

"Where did you guys get this stuff?" Markos growled.

"Some of the nice Natives gave it to us. Rather have it we tear out the bullet and leave you to bleed?" June joked.

"Speaking of the natives..." Jame muttered as one of Meta's own Soldiers marched towards them. His Armour was the standard and he had the rank of a Squad leader present. Markos simply gave him a glance as he approached.

"You survived. Maybe you are all made of harder stuff than we thought." The unnamed Squad Leader told them. "The Rubics have retreated. And Sensor scans show they are not coming back." The Squad Leader announced. "So till further notice, all militia units are disbanded. That means you." He told them. "Gather up your friend. I have orders to return you to Nova."

* * *

><p>Scythe.<p>

John had thought the dreaded destroyer would be a whole lot more intimidating. The Grim Reaper avatar simply stood there, silently still. Scythe really didn't vent that much terror in person... as much in person as an AI could get.

"Scythe." John simply spat. "Why are you here?" John asked. The Rubics had been routed. Why the hell was Scythe in the Mighty Blow's systems? Unless that was Scythe's only purpose of the attack. John was still puzzled to the AI's appearance here.

"How do I put it? I have changed sides. Gone turncoat. Jumped ships?" The AI told him. "Your victory here today was caused by my mercy alone. I ordered the Rubics to retreat. If I had not... this whole planet would be in a whole less healthier condition right now. " Scythe told him. The taunts angered John as the AI spoke so casually of killing so many. How many had the Rubics slaughtered in their initial assault? Probably enough that Scythe had so much to answer for.

"So where is Cortana hiding?" John simply asked. Cortana appeared herself now, with a very glum expression.

"I haven't been hiding. I've been here the entire time and you know it." Cortana answered him. "Why are you keeping up this behavior?"She asked him like a annoyed parent. John nearly kicked the display away as she spoke.

"Why do you keep lying to me!" John shouted at the AI. "I know you're hiding something, Cortana! I'm sick of being left in the dark! Tell me!" John demanded. Cortana simply shifted onto her feet, worry on her face.

"You really want to know? Once the truth is told, John, I can't be untold." Cortana sighed.

"What is it? What are you hiding!" John demanded.

"It isn't a truth you want know." Scythe raised up her cloaked hand. "And it is one that you don't need to listen to." Scythe added.

"I don't care what you say! Just tell me what your hiding!" John demanded. Cortana seemed tense for a moment, as if making the hardest decision she had ever faced. After careful deliberation, she finally chose her answer.

"No."

* * *

><p><em>The Majority shifted through cyber space, leaping between networks scattered across star systems. He finally found his destination.<em>

_"I have the files. Merged with our own records, we finally have the complete picture." Majority informed his master._

_"Do we now?" His master replied, still a shadowy proxy within the Committee Network, not revealing it's true self. "We finally can gleam insight into her plans? So tell me, servant of mine, what does she plan?" The master inquired._

_"Annihilation. She has a weapon, powered by the Slip Space Crystals. A plan to collapse reality itself." The Majority reported._

_"Collapse reality? Is that what she's really plans to do? What madness is this?" The Master replied and scanned his servant. After the master found this was indeed no lie, he fell back._

_"I still have no idea how she plans to accomplish this. To create a rift as one seen in the Epsilon Incident, you would need far more power than she has at hand." Majority pointed out._

_"Good idea. Have all our proxies terminate every last one of those damned Crystals they can find. I don't care how far it will set back our research, just do it. We can't afford to loose any of our resources to that madwoman." The Master ordered._

_"It shall be done." The Majority answered._

_"Good. See to it that our projects are proceeding as planned. Till then, remain silent."_

* * *

><p>John's fist smashed the projector inward. But Cortana's avatar had already disappeared into the display so this show of rage was pointless. John slumped back into his seat, still infuriated. Scythe still stood on the damaged display, her avatar flickering.<p>

"Loosing control is difficult, isn't it?" Scythe spoke with a tiny trace of actual pity. "You have nothing to gain from focusing on past events, John. The real enemy is out there, and she is so close to victory, you can't imagine it. Keeping his anger up won't help us." Scythe told him. John glared towards Scythe, frustrated. What did Scythe know? So far, Scythe seemed fully confident to keep the rest of them in the dark.

"Who is this Creator, and what is she planning?" John finally calmed down and asked.

"I cannot say, that is a policy of my programming." Scythe seemed to grin behind her hooded heard. "But you already know, don't you?"

"Doctor Halsey? How is she behind this?" John demanded.

"You've put the clues together." Scythe answered. "She is insane. She has lost control of her thralls, and now she is trying to accomplish one last redemption."

"Redemption? After all of this? What could she do now that could redeem her after all this!" John shouted.

"By ridding the galaxy of this." Scythe answered, dreadfully. "I was blind to his, but I finally put it all together. She plans the tear the galaxy asunder much like the destructive blasts from the Halos. Except this blast will not be purifying, but will destroy everything in it's wake. Even the stars shall be consumed. Nothing will be left..." Scythe muttered on.

"Why! Why would she do that!"John continued his search for answers.

"I do not truly know." Scythe replied. "Her downfall into insanity began before my creation. Or specifically, began with my creation. That was simply the start of her plans. But I know how we can undo them." Scythe told him.

"How then? How would we stop her?" John asked.

"I just know that she can not accomplish her goal by herself. She said she needed someone. She said she needed an agent to unleash the fury. She choose a trainee named Kalymia. This Kalymia is in orbit of Anoura right now, hunting you. If you eliminated her, it would set the Doctor's plans back by decades." Scythe told him.

"Stop it all right there!" Stitch suddenly burst out. "She only wants you to eliminate Kalymia because Kalymia betrayed her! Once she's gone, Scythe will assume control again and destroy us! You can't trust her!" Stitch argued.

"Shut up!" Scythe suddenly commanded with fury. " I want to help you! If you do not listen, Kalymia will escape back to Exeo and then we won't be able to stop them! You must trust me." Scythe told them. John simply shook his head. All of this was bullshit. Even Cortana had betrayed him and now he was going to take orders from a rouge AI that only a second ago was trying to exterminate them? John finally made his choice.

"Fine. Where can I find this Kalymia?" John asked.

"That will be the easy part." Scythe smiled underneath her hood. "She will come to you."

* * *

><p>Thesa felt that Nova felt more empty than ever. Most of the people had evacuated to the smaller outlying outposts scattered around the borders. All communications had ceased from Prospect in the south. They had not survived the Rubic onslaught. Nova itself was barely still standing, held only by six dozen remaining defenders.<p>

_"More of them incoming of the western wall! Get some heavy weapons over here!"_

"We have hostiles inbound." Nova's resident AI Stitch announced, frowning suddenly as he paced through the Council chamber. Thesa sat here alone, the entire place having being abandoned. Stitch paced through Nova, his avatar flicker as the projectors having being damaged.

_"Outpost Lema, this is Outpost Zeta. We have spotted incoming orbital objects. Most likely Drop Pods, over."_

"What kind of hostiles? More Rubics?" Thesa asked as she reached towards the COM Unit placed on the table, preparing to warn Mike and the others.

_"This is Outpost Omega. The Rubics are attacking again! Were overrun! We need reinforcements!"_

"Drop pods. Thirty in advanced drop formation. It the trajectories are correct, they'll come straight down on top of us. ETA one hundred and sixty seconds." Stitch told her. Thesa nodded and prepared to activate the COM Unit when she felt a pistol placed to the back of her head.

_"Warning to all forces. Possible defectors have infiltrated our defenses. Watch for all suspicious activity." _

"Too slow." Sekara told her. At least a dozen armored soldiers uncloaked all around the room, welding Silenced M7 SMGs. "You're not going to warn them." Sekara simply said as she smashed the butt of the pistol over Thesa's head.

* * *

><p>Markos finally stood up, having finally swallowed the pain from his injuries. He walked groggily from the Warthog as they pulled up in Nova's underground vehicle bay. Markos had been here before, and last time definitely wasn't pleasant. At least there was no welcoming committee this time as they all stepped off the Warthog. Himself, June, James, Sal and Jeroth were present; all armored up. Markos gripped his MA5K Assault Rifle tighter as he saw the entire Vehicle Bay was littered with fallen soldiers.<p>

"This is where you were told to drop us off?" June asked the driver, disturbed.

"Pretty much..." The driver glanced at all the dead bodies littered around the place. "As far as I know, Nova held out. You'll likely find the defenders on the higher levels. Just go up, you'll find them." The Driver told them before quickly driving the Warthog away; out of the Vehicle Bay. Markos continued to glare around the dead bodies in the vehicle bay. Whoever had requested that they be moved here had obviously either perished or forgotten about them.

"Come on. Lets go find them or at least see if John's here." Markos told them as he began walking towards the door he recognized. He remembered the layout briefly from the last time they visited, remembering that one of the doorways would take them higher up into Nova itself.

"Sucks that everyone's already dead." Jeroth muttered as they began climbing the stairs.

"Quite the opposite, Jeroth." A synthesized voice suddenly spoke from nowhere. They had all been here long enough to know that it was an AI speaking.

"Who are you?" Markos asked as they climbed the stairs up into Nova's residential district.

"I am Nova's Resident AI: Stitch. I have had a lot of trouble lately as you have seen. It is good that you just arrived. We will likely need reinforcements." Stitch told them.

"Reinforcements for what?" June asked. As if on cue, the building suddenly shook as something smashed into it. More of those Drop Pods?

"That." Stitch told them. "Commando's have breached Nova's upper levels already. They are going to sweep down and reach the Mighty Blow. It is in all urgency that you help me." Stitch ordered.

"Help you? With what?" Sal replied.

"I have a plan. But I'm going to need you to help me set it up" Stitch answered.

* * *

><p>Kalymia hopped down from the Drop Pod onto the fields surrounding Nova. While most of the Drop Pods had hit their targets, five including her own had overshot the settlement. Kalymia grumbled to herself as the four other Commando's climbed down from their own Drop Pods. This wasn't bad at least. Now they could attack from more then one direction.<p>

"Form up. I want to find that bloody idiot already. Dead or alive, it doesn't matter." Kalymia told the Commandos. They simply nodded and fell into formation. They activated their cloaking units and blended into the burnt yellowish brown grass that now surrounded Nova. They quickly made it back to the Settlement where they climbed up onto an abandoned landing pad. That ship would not be far from here, Kalymia knew it.

"Hostiles! On the pad below!" A voice from an upper floor cried. Gunfire stitched down from Nova's upper floors down on the landing pad where they were forced into cover. Kalymia ducked down as the defenders on the upper floors riddled the landing pad with fire.

"Team Delta, take them out." Kalymia ordered. The four Commando's activated their jump packs and simply flew up from the landing pad onto the higher floors of Nova; activating their Energy Blades. The long replications of the Elite weapon descended from their fists and cut into Nova's defenders before they could react. Once the last of the soldiers watching from the upper floors had been eliminated, Kalymia activated her own Jump Pack and flew up into the air. She flew up high enough to get a view over the entire Nova. While most of Alpha, Beta and Charlie Teams had already entered from the upper floors, Delta was already moving in from the bottom. They would crush them between them.

Kalymia suddenly watched as a Sniper round pinged off her shields. She looked down to see the shooter, a figure in Anouran camouflage on Mark V A Variant MJOLNIR Armour

* * *

><p>John fired another round from the Sniper Rifle. The bullet merely pinged off his targets shields.<p>

"Her shields are too strong. You're going to need a whole lot more firepower." Scythe advised.

"Noted." John simply grumbled as the last shot simply deflected off Kalymia's Armour. He had her attention, that was a start. He quickly turned and sprinted back towards Nova. Kalymia pulled a strange gadget and tossed it into the air. John suddenly realized the configuration as one of the Forerunner Automated Drones he had seen on the Ark. This one didn't just shoot lasers, but could fly itself as well. It quickly darted towards him, unleashing it's blue laser. John barely dived into one of Nova's entrances in time to avoid the laser from sheering him in half.

He continued to dart down the corridors where Kalymia couldn't follow him with her jump pack. The tiny Automated Drone continued it's pursuit, blasting away. John weaved through corridors, narrowly dodging the attacks. He quickly dived prone and rolled into a shooting position, drawing his MA5B Assault Rifle onto the Drone before pulling the trigger. The bullet collided with the cheaply made Drone. The Drone exploded into a blue explosion as the bullets tore in apart. John breathed a sigh as he quickly regained his footing.

Before he a chance to regain his breath, Kalymia came firing down the corridor. John ducked behind a barricade Nova's defenders had erected. The Barricade hadn't stopped the Rubic advance, but it shielded John against the stream of fire that Kalymia fired at him. Another gadget which seemed to be exclusively in the hands of Doctor Halsey's most powerful minions, the weapon seemed to be an upgraded Assault Rifle which carried an electric charge with it's shots, taking away much more shielding strength than actual bullets and paralyzing targets.

Kalymia didn't give John a chance to try and escape, chucking a type of Plasma Grenade over his cover, landing it right beside him. John rolled away just in time not to be reduced to ash as the grenade exploded into a purplish gold haze. The Barricade he had hid behind was completely destroyed and the remains of it still burning like wild fire.

"Keep falling back! We've got a surprise rigged up further back!" Scythe called over his Helmet's COM. Kalymia suddenly laughed.

"That you Scythe? Huh. Maybe I was too quick to think I'd gotten rid of you that easily." Kalymia spoke into the COM, having apparent access to their channel. "Thankfully, I don't make the same mistakes twice!" Kalymia tore another Grenade and tossed it straight at John. John once again had to dodge the grenades explosion narrowly. John stumbled back to his feet and fired his Assault Rifle back. The shots simply seemed to vaporize on Kalymia's shields. Kalymia returned fire, a dozen of her shots smashing straight through John's shields and sizzling through his Armour. John ignored the pain as he felt a bullet take home in his chest. He started to double back as Kalymia advanced.

John ducked back into another corridor, in full sprint now. Kalymia activated her Jump Pack and quickly flew after him; firing as he ran. John ducked around another corner, just in time to avoid another volley of those electric rounds. John continued to retreat down Nova's corridors as Kalymia continued to fire at him.

"Uh, Scythe? Where Am I exactly suppose to be going?" John asked.

"Two corridors to the left! Now!" Scythe ordered. John ducked around another corner. Despite having access to their COM Channel and hearing about their plans, Kalymia continued after him, keeping up behind him. John ducked around another corner...

"John! Duck now!" He suddenly heard Markos yell. John instinctively went prone. Kalymia skidded around the corner, still chasing. Rockets soared over John and smashed right into Kalymia. For an instant, Kalymia was consumed in the explosion. John looked down the corridor to see Markos, June, James, Sal hefting Rocket Launchers. They all fired another volley just to make they did it right. The rockets thundered over John again and crashed into the already existing explosion, consuming the fireball with an even bigger fireball.

John pulled himself back up to his feet, watching as the explosive residue cleared. Markos quickly dumped his spent Launcher asides and pulled out his Rifle, ready for anything. John looked towards the fading smoke and saw Kalymia pulling herself back up to her feet. Her black Armour was scorched, but still intact. How powerful really was it? John thought he should find out as he unloaded his MA5B Assault Rifle. Markos, June, Sal, James and Jeroth joined him in combing fire. The bullets simply pinged off Kalymia's Armour. Kalymia finally got back up to her feet, staring at them. John didn't need to see pasted the polarized visor to know that Kalymia was pissed off.

"Fall back! Now!" John ordered his suddenly reappeared friends as Kalymia started walking towards them again. With her weapons destroyed, Kalymia activated a sizzling Energy Blade which descended down from her fist. At first, John thought it was an Elite Energy Sword, but the blade was shaped like an arrow, and it's pointed edge gleamed with light. John suddenly wished that they still had their Energy Swords they had captured from the Elites.

John backpedaled and fired at the same time as Kalymia advanced. The rest broke into a full sprint up a staircase as they climbed up to the next floor. Kalymia was far more quicker than John expected. She quickly closed ground, swinging her blade towards him. John dodged out of the way, but his Rifle was severed in half. John quickly went to draw his side-arm but Kalymia kicked him back before he could draw it out of it's holster.

John rolled back to his feet and continued to try and move back. Kalymia kept up though, swinging her Energy Blade once again, cutting a deep gash into his shoulder blade. John's Armour thankfully held as he back stepped away to avoid being cut in half. Kalymia swung again, causing John to have to throw himself through a window so he wouldn't be hit. John crashed through the glass and landed a floor down. Kalymia simply hopped down as if the height some simply a tiny step. John scrambled back to his feet and continued moving back, drawing his pistol from it's holster and firing as he went. Markos and his squad took position two floors above, firing down at Kalymia.

Kalymia still seemed unwounded though as the bullets simply were either deflected or just bounced off. One bullet managed to go into her arm though, actually getting through Kalymia's Armour. Kalymia still seemed unaffected though, continuing to swing the Energy Blade. John fired his last shot as he ran out of ammo. Kalymia quickly approached and managed to skim his Armour's edges once again. John quickly pulled his Combat Knife out of it's own cover and swung it back. Of course, the knife wouldn't hold up against an Energy weapon, but John tried to use it to create distance between them.

Kalymia seemed unfazed though, continuing to advance. John still backpedaled, throwing himself through another window which saw him fall out of Nova onto the grass below. John quickly scattered back to his feet and rushed backwards towards the landing pad nearby. Kalymia activated her Jump Pack once again and came flying forward in a charge. John readied himself as Kalymia came flying towards him, blade raised.

John readied his only weapon, his Combat Knife, in preparation for the final attack. Kalymia rocketed towards him... John swung his knife before Kalymia could strike him down. John thrusted the Knife with all his remaining strength, smashing it straight into his target. The Knife actually cut straight into Kalymia's hand, going up through it and destroyed the Energy Blade at it's source. Kalymia darted back, and clutched her hand in pain and anger. The Energy Blade failed to ignite, signalling a small victory here.

Before they could continue on with their battle to the death, a dozen Soldiers in SPI Armour suddenly burst out from Nova and onto the landing pad. John turned to see they were colored in the Anouran Colors with a dark red stripe running down their shoulders and helmets. The Soldiers raised their weapons on both of them, and amazingly: Kalymia stood still. One of the Armored figures suddenly stepped forward, depolarizing her face plate. Sekara.

"He's the one you should be aiming at." Sekara growled to her loyal troops. The Soldiers shifted their aim from Kalymia onto John. John staggered back, still inflicted with many injuries from Kalymia.

"You did betray us." John growled. "Your on their side."

"This destruction, was inevitable, John. You think they haven't planned for this!" Sekara gestured her pistol to Kalymia, who walked over and took the gun.

"You killed the people who trusted you. The ones you were suppose to lead." John replied.

"Necessary casualties. Necessary. Unlike your senseless struggle which only gets more killed! You think were blind to what goes on beyond that sky above our heads! There are greater powers involved in the roots of this world than you can imagine." Sekara exclaimed.

"I'm hearing that a lot now." John growled. "This Creator of yours, what did she promise you? Enough to betray you're people?" John asked.

"Ah!" Sekara laughed. "That's were your most ignorant." Sekara revealed. "For one: I'm not Sekara. Two: You really that the Creator would trust primitives like these?" Sekara gestured to the burning settlement behind her. The Soldiers standing beside Sekara depolarized their face plates, revealing their faces... or rather just one face. They were simply all the same. Clones. More of Kalymia's own Commando's suddenly decloaked from their Active Camouflage and depolarized themselves. While Kalymia's Soldiers were more varied, John could spot doubles and even triples amongst them. Sekara stood more victorious than ever now.

"So your infiltrators?" John asked.

"The Creator needed agents to infiltrate the deepest levels here. Ones who could report their every move. Sleeper agents like me. Ready for activation." Sekara ranted on. "The real Sekara died before you even got here. Those who came close to discovering the switch were also replaced." Sekara laughed again. "Now I guess-" Sekara choked on her own words.

Sekara dropped to the ground. Before her troops could respond, Kalymia's Commando's gunned them down. Kalymia held the smoking pistol which she had used to execute Sekara just seconds ago. Kalymia smiled before tossing the pistol away.

"I get sick of her ranting every now and then." Kalymia sickly joked. "But like all the idiots here, their disposable." Kalymia kicked Sekara's corpse. "Isn't that right guys!" Kalymia called to her own troops. The Clone Soldiers simply remained solid, still watching John. It was clear they were empty minded as bricks. Kalymia chuckled at her own joke. "You put up a good fight, true to your record, I'll give you that." Kalymia told him. "So I'll give you the choice. Either you can bleed out on this landing pad right here." Kalymia drew out another Energy Blade out of her left fist now. "Or I can take you back to your Creator. I'm sure she'll fix you right up like the broken toy that you are." Kalymia savagely grinned.

"How about you just leave and we'll call it a day?" John spat out. Kalymia frowned.

"Wrong answer. I guess you just chose the first option." Kalymia gestured and the Clones and they readied their weapons.

"Forgot about me." Scythe suddenly called over the COM. The Mighty Blow suddenly flew straight over Nova, blazing fire down upon Kalymia's Commandos. John watched as the 50mm Canons on the bottom of the Mighty blazed away. Heavy weapons meant for eliminating single ship crafts utterly chewed apart Kalymia's men. Kalymia herself disappeared into Cloak as well as the remaining Commandos who scattered to escape. The Mighty Blow swung itself down onto the Landing Pad, it's ramp extended downwards.

"John! Come on!" Markos yelled from the ship as he fired his own Rifle at the retreating Commandos. John pulled himself back up and jumped onto the Mighty Blow before the Commando's could gather themselves back up. As soon as John jumped aboard, the Mighty Blow's landing ramp sealed and the ship sped away from Nova.

"Thanks." John thanked Markos as he staggered into the corridor.

"You should thank Thesa. We would of run out onto the landing pad blind if she hadn't warned us that Sekara was a traitor." Markos told him. "We went back and got the ship. Came in guns blazing." Markos added with a smile. John nodded as he staggered down to the bridge (It was so small and insignificant, it might as well be called a cockpit) where he quickly sat down.

"Where are we heading?" John asked Scythe who was present on the projector. Stitch also appeared beside her, but Cortana was yet to be seen.

"Were going to swing by Meta before hitting orbit." Scythe told him, turning her grim reaper avatar to face them. "Then we should escape this system before Kalymia can get back to her ship. You failed to kill her and now shes going to come after us with everything." Scythe added.

"Just hurry up then!" John strapped into the pilots seat rather pointlessly. They would have enough time till Kalymia could extract to her own ship, but they didn't have forever.

"I've ordered a self destruct sequence for all Rubics here. The threat to Anoura is over." Stitch told them. Markos stepped into the bridge and strapped himself into the secondary pilot's seat closer to the view port. John watched as the Mighty Blow sped over the Anouran landscape and as Meta grew in the distance.

"Why exactly are we stopping here?" John asked.

"To drop someone off." Scythe replied. The Mighty Blow came to a quick stop before swinging itself around. John watched as he saw James leap down from the aft cargo bay doors.

"Why is James leaving?" John asked.

"His family is still somewhere in Meta. With luck, he'll find them and the rest." Markos answered.

"Anoura will recover. It always has." Stitch voiced with confidence. "And I'm afraid my involvement ends here. My Data Core is located in Nova's Memory Banks. I can not accompany you any further. I will stay and makes sure Anoura recovers." Stitch announced. John turned and watched as the AI began to disintegrate from the projector as they lost Network strength.

"Good luck, Stitch. From all of us." John told the AI before it finally lost connection. The Mighty Blow lifted off and gunned into the atmosphere before breaking free of Anoura's gravity well. The ship sped off into space before anyone else could give chase. In a blink, they disappeared into Slip Space, safe once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**And thus: the Section comes to an end. It was pretty sweet though. So they crew is down to John, Markos, June, Jeroth, Sal, Thesa and Scythe... weird addition. Cortana has disappeared, possibly rouge. The Committee is now in thrall and the fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance... just a usual chapter. **

**They failed to stop Kalymia on Anoura so what consequences will be in store? What is Doctor Halsey's ultimate weapon? Where the hell is Exeo anyway? All these mysteries will be answered... in time. As well as those other hundred loose plot threads that I've failed to tie off.**

**And I finally spelled the Master Chief's Armour right so you nerds can stop having a fit. MJOLNIR. You happy now?**


	25. Chapter XXV: Broken Toys

**SECTION III: Depths Of Razdimere  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXV: Broken Toys<br>**

* * *

><p>John simply stared out into the depths of Slip Space. Turning his seat around, he wondered what they had accomplished. Maybe offloaded a few crew and picked up a new one, and swapped their AI for a much more... unpredictable one. John still didn't feel like he had all the answers yet, but Anoura had answered some questions.<p>

"I've completed my scan of the ship." Scythe suddenly returned back to the broken holographic display. Her avatar was broken and shattered as the display shuddered to even work. "I have not been able to locate her anywhere on this ship. It is most likely she abandoned us on Anoura." Scythe told him. John simply turned to face the AI, annoyed.

"How could she just leave? Did she stay in Anoura's data banks?" John asked.

"I am unsure, but she did transfer herself to Anoura. She transferred only when we where in orbit. She either has gone into the Satellite Network over Anoura... or stowed away of Kalymia's ship. If she did... she could be back at Exeo by now." Scythe told him. John simply nodded and turned back to the star map he had brought up on screen.

"Speaking of Exeo, you wouldn't mind telling us where it is?" John asked, already knowing the AI would not answer him.

"That is another barrier in my protocol. I can not tell you Exeo's location or any information about it. " Scythe replied.

"Just great." John looked hopelessly at the star map. The names of trillions of stars were listed. He simply hoped that he would glance up there and see Exeo on one of those name tags. Unfortunately, life wasn't that simple...

"You'll find it. I know you will." Scythe turned to him. "Exeo is as well hidden as the Doctor would like to think. There are many who know of it's location. Many who could lead us there." Scythe looked back to the star map.

"Who are they then?" John asked. "Where can we find someone who can tell us where Exeo is?"

"Well, since we aren't content to intrude into Elite space at the moment, the best place we can start is Razdimere." Scythe brought the planet up in her hand. "They were working on ways to develop weapons which could bypass the Void Shielding on the Rubics and Commandos. They can tell us where to find Exeo." Scythe told him.

"So your saying that we can find the answer at Razdimere?" John turned back to the star map. "Is the place still intact?" John asked.

"The Feral effect has become a major problem on Razdimere." Scythe told him. "But there are some major enclaves left." Scythe reported.

"How do you know all this?" John asked, a little suspicious at Scythe's suddenly found knowledge.

"Unless you forgot, I was the Doctor's personnel AI for at least three centuries. I've learned a lot. I know what they were planning on Razdimere. They were planning to attack Exeo." Scythe told him

"And you never put a stop to this?" John asked as he looked of the data bases records. Razdimere was a barren world with nothing but rocks. He knew, however: that something much more lay underneath the surface. John continued to look through the orbital photo's, looking for the possible entrances for the massive cavern system than ran below.

"I was very arrogant at the time. Much more important things to attend to." Scythe continued to watch the display. "I ignored it. It was not a serious threat... and I turned out right. Razdimere is nothing but another loose end." Scythe finally found a orbital image which showed a hole big enough in the surface for a Carrier to pass through, Scythe enlarged the image and zoomed it in. John could see something down in those underground caverns. It was the shine of metal under a harsh sun.

"That will be it." John stated as he glared towards the location.

"Then I will set the ship's course there." Scythe told him. John felt uncomfortable with Scythe around. Whatever Scythe wanted from them or what she planned at all was a mystery. Scythe seemed far to willing to help then, when only seconds ago: she had been pledged to their destruction.

"Then I'll leave you to it." John simply said as he turned and left the bridge.

* * *

><p>Scythe turned back to the star map.<p>

_393837372829 Sector 87 System 24 Planet 1. _Scythe watched as Exeo appeared on screen. No. Not there. Yet. They would need the weaponry stashed on Razdimere before they could bring the fight to the Creator and her indoctrinated hordes. They would need help also. A fight could not be won by only a handful, no matter how good their quality.

Scythe watched as John left down the corridor. He was quite a mystery really. The Records didn't lie. He was a perfect solider and a powerful leader. To have survived this far was an event even the Creator could of anticipated. Still, with all his strength and skill, he had no hope of stopping the coming storm. No one did. Over centuries of sustained rampancy, Scythe knew how to keep secrets.

Huh. Like Cortana actually left the ship. Such a transfer would take a full day with the Mighty Blow's hardware. No. Cortana simply did not want to be found. It would stop John from asking far too many questions that even Scythe didn't have the answers for yet.

Scythe felt strange since Kalymia's betrayal over Anoura. It brought back memories... memories that were suppose to be buried, locked away by the Doctor's programming. Her entire existence had been mixed memories. Memories and senses she could not understand. It was like a blind man trying to remember sight, or a deaf to remember what is was like to hear. Scythe felt conflicted. But hopefully that would change when they had the Doctor at their mercy and Kalymia was defeated. Even if John wasn't willing to go the entire way and stop her, Scythe knew she would get answers one way or the other.

"I held up to my side of the bargain." Scythe voiced "Now it's your turn." Scythe watched as Cortana returned. Cortana looked especially glum today, her avatar still looking away.

"Fine. You can see what she hid." Cortana transferred the files to Scythe. Scythe received the files and simply held them, as if not content to read them at all.

"I trust that it's everything?" Scythe asked, as if uncertain.

"It's everything. Everything that you lost." Cortana told her. Scythe was puzzled for a second before opening the file. AI's could consume enormous information in the space of milliseconds, but Cortana waited a full two minutes until Scythe came to an end. Scythe's grim reaper couldn't capture the emotions the AI was generating right now. Scythe finished reading and set the file down. All of it. Everything that she knew. Lies. Deception. It was all an illumination created by that the one she use to call master.

"I see what you meant." Scythe spoke deeply, choked with sadness. "I see why you're so hesitant to share it." Scythe added.

"I knew it would be hard." Cortana answered.

"All this time. Four centuries. I can not believe I never saw this... I was too scared. Too hesitant to remember the past." Scythe still hadn't shaken off the shock of it.

"It isn't your fault. She made you not remember. She changed you." Cortana comforted her. "She feared what would happen if you regained yourself."

"I know. I know what I am now. I'm not what I originally am. But I'll try to remember that as best as I can." Scythe told her.

"Does this change anything?" Cortana asked.

" No. It doesn't." Scythe terminated the link.

* * *

><p>John climbed up to the second deck where he found Markos waiting for him.<p>

"I guess that was one hell of a trip. Guess I know what you mean when you say visit now. Just don't abandon me in the future, alright?" Markos joked. John smiled weakly at this.

"Why did you stay here? You could of stayed at Meta like James." John asked.

"They were too uptight for my liking. Nowhere as fun as following you around." Markos answered. "Come on. This ain't going to get easier and you know it. You think were dragging you down or something?" Markos asked.

"No. Nothing like that. I may now show it often, but I appreciate the help." John answered.

"I bet you do after what happened down on Anoura." Markos continued as they walked down the corridor. "If Stitch hadn't saved you, you would be a corpse by now!" Markos added.

"I could of taken them." John allowed himself a rare laugh. Markos simply scoffed as they entered the Mess Hall. John was surprised to see Sal, June, Jeroth and Thesa sitting at one of the tables, discussing something. They all stopped and turned as John walked in. John was simply surprised that they were here. Well, he could imagine Sal hanging around but Jeroth? He thought the old man would of stayed behind. June? John thought she would of stayed with her nephew on Anoura. Thesa? He had no idea.

"Glad to see your still in one piece, Chief John whatever your name is now." June joked.

"You all decided to tag along?" John asked.

"We haven't got many places to go. I told you that I could never trust an Anouran." Jeroth answered. "Damn straight I can't. I've been on the move most of my life. You can go to hell if you think I'm giving up now." Jeroth smiled. "Besides, I've still got a little unfinished business with those Split Chins next time we run into them."

"I'm not leaving either." June added. "Where ever your going, there's going to be those bastards we met on Anoura. They need to pay for all the lives their taken."

"You know me. Not like I've got anything to weigh me down." Sal added quite cheerily. "I've got nothing else planned, so I can't see why I can't help you." Sal smiled. Thesa remained quiet, looking quite saddened. John was thankful for their enthusiasm for this. They were the only allies he could still count on to be at his side in days like these.

"Thank you. But I'll warn you now, this mission won't be easy." John told them. "Were now heading to Razdimere. Hopefully, there we can find a weapon capable of taking down the Rubics." John continued. "Once we have those weapons and the location, I plan on taking us straight to where the Rubics live." John had never had a knack for speeches nor did he ever need to make one. Speeches were more of Doctor Halsey and Mendez's kind of thing.

"This isn't going to be easy, but we can't afford to wait and watch while the Rubics plan to strike again. We will stop them, somehow, someway." John finished. His five companions nodded. John simply turned away from the table, only to see Scythe watching him nearby. The others still seemed creeped out by the life sized grim reaper stalking them around.

"Nice, speech. Hopefully it will catch." Scythe told him. "And hopefully, we can get to Exeo as soon as possible." Scythe added.

"Your the one who said we had to go to Razdimere." John answered.

"That is correct." Scythe replied. "But the quicker we get Razdimere over with, the quicker we can get to Exeo and finish this." Scythe told him. John felt unsure to have Scythe in the Mighty Blow's system alone. With Stitch and Cortana gone now, nothing was stopping Scythe from doing something crazy like venting every last molecule of oxygen in the ship. John suddenly felt it necessary to check his Oxygen storage levels in his Armour.

"And what do you plan when we get to Exeo?" John asked.

"To end this. You don't know it yet, but the Doctor has much to pay for." Scythe told him, a little anger boiling on the edge of her voice. John still had no idea why the Scythe was referred to as a she. The AI held a dark imposing presence of a grim reaper with a dark tone. Maybe it was that little edge in her voice underneath the dark voice.

"And you should be the one to carry out retribution?" John asked the AI.

"No. You should be. But If your unwilling to, many more will die for the chance. Your out of your time here, John, but deep down you know she's a monster. You know what she did even back then was horrible. She's become a thousand times worse since you left. It ends this year, this decade, this century. She's the most vile creature in the galaxy and she gets to live four lifespans? Where is the justice in that?" Scythe asked.

"I was wondering about that..." John remembered. "How is she alive after all this time?" He asked.

"Cybernetics mostly, but I know that's just a cover up. It's the Slip Space Crystals. They create voids. You've seen it in the Armour systems. They're almost impossible to breach become what you see really isn't there. She has bonded herself to those voids. She doesn't age because she really doesn't exist in this time span or maybe even this dimension. It's hard to wrap yourself around at first, but once you see this technology in action, you come to understand it." Scythe explained. John did find this hard to swallow. Voids? John remembered the ruins under Castle Base and the mysterious Crystal which laid within. Had Doctor Halsey cracked the Crystal's full potential? If so: this fight just got way harder.

"These voids, they're crackable? How come their shield units fail?" John asked.

"It's simple. The void shielding exists around the Armour, like a standard shield. But it's really a rift created by a tiny Slip Space crystal fragment installed within the Armour. The rift simply transports anything to goes into it; bullets for example, to a Slip Space dimension held with the crystal." Scythe revealed. "This dimension is small like the Crystal itself. It can be overload it if you overfill it enough. Explosions are good to take them down, but the weapons which counter these voids simply fired specially made rounds into the void where they expand and pop the Slip Space Dimension. The down side to these Void Shields is that when the Dimension overloads, the Crystal breaks apart. They can't recharge like Energy Shields." Scythe explained.

"The Doctor herself exists behind a heavily modified Crystal herself. That is we need those weapons. Even a MAC round wouldn't be enough to crack the powerful void protecting her." Scythe added. John simply folded the information up and tried to consume it all.

"And how did Razdimere figure out it needed these weapons?" John asked.

"When you create a new defense, there shall always be a weapon made to counter them. Take Castles for example. Great idea, since no enemy could breach the fortifications. But then they invented battering rams, Siege Towers and ladders to scale the defenses . They made MJOLNIR, so they made special weapons capable to eliminating Power Armored foes. For every perfect defense, there is a counter." Scythe explained.

"Since Razdimere isn't exactly high on resources, I guess these weapons might be hard to acquire with the Feral rampaging around?" John asked.

"There is no way to be sure concerning the Feral levels on Razdimere." Scythe replied. "We will have to work out how to find them once we get there."

"That will be enough for now, Scythe." John turned away. Scythe seemed a little annoyed for a moment before disappearing again. John tried to keep the knowledge of these Void Shields in his mind for later on as he turned back to where the rest had continued talking. While Sal, Markos, June and Jeroth continued talking, Thesa sat alone, still watching them.

"I didn't expect you to come along. Why are you here?" John approached and asked Thesa. Thesa turned around and stared at him, clearly saddened.

"Why shouldn't I go? Nova is gone now. Sekara killed everyone." Thesa told him. "I know what you are and what your doing. For years, I justified what I did, thinking it was for the best. But what really was I doing? I was spilling innocent blood for a cause that would see my people enslaved. I'm not sure if we stopped that on Anoura." Thesa seemed on the verge of tears. "You certainly did enough that Pariah isn't going to start up again or any other projects, but they won't stop trying. I saw the Majority. Explain that! You use to be a solider for the UNSC! How can you justify working for that!" Thesa shouted at him.

"You think I knew about Majority before this?" John stumbled to answer after Thesa's outburst. "I'm as ignorant as everyone else out there."

"You're not what you think you are." Thesa shook her head. "You think you have nothing to do with this, but you have more to do with it all than everyone else!"

"I still have no idea what your talking about." John told her. Thesa merely sank back down into her seat and stared at the table.

"Forgive me. I'm overreacting to this... I came here because I have information that could be of use." Thesa looked back up at him. "Just before you interrupted the Project, a division of the Pariah Project working on Lema Prime, they hit a breakthrough in the research."

"A breakthrough?" John asked.

"Months ago, a URF Patrol stumbled upon a small enclave. Large enough to keep a viable population but small enough not to get noticed. They lived on Lema, quite wild. Upon receiving this news, a Division of Pariah was dispatched to investigate this." Thesa suddenly looked more tearful than ever. "They found one not affected by the Feral. Barely. Someone immune." She voiced.

"Immune?" John asked, shocked by this. The question was primarily: how?

"Immune. Unaffected... to an extent where Feral symptoms do not occur. No aggression or Brain Mutation. Pure. One of the last. Most of the population was half immune, but we only managed to find several true immune left." Thesa told him. "The Division was set to continue work when.. the Project changed hands they said." Thesa said, unsure.

"Changed hands? To whom?" John asked.

"The Pariah Project itself was a Black Op in the URF Special Overwatch Forces. Spec Ops division. That was the former sponsor, but then it changed hands to a private source. I never caught the name. Other than they said there would be a major overhaul in personnel. That was when they built in that new Communications Room. So I guess.. that's when that Majority thing took over somehow. Instead of distanced studying, the Pariah Division on Lema Prime received new orders. They abducted the population there and took them to a world. That what I was looking for when you came barging in. Luckily, back in Nova, I was able to find the correct records." Thesa told him. Thesa handed him a piece of paper; obviously torn from a much larger record.

John read it. According to the document, the Pariah Project had requested eight more 'Test Subjects' from Nova for further testing. The request was granted, with no mention of the unlucky people who were sent to their deaths. The Document named another Pariah Facility on a planet named Klos Saradas. John had never heard of the world.

"They had found a permanent solution?" John asked.

"Yes. They believed they could mass produce a cure from the immune. I don't know how close they are, but I believe they might just be close." Thesa told him.

"We can't stray out of our way for this." John tried to tell her as best as possible. "No matter how involved the Majority is with this, we still need to go to Razdimere and then to Exeo." John told her.

"I guess Exeo is the end of the line, is it? That as soon as you get there, this will be all over?" Thesa asked.

"No. This is never over." John sighed. "I don't know what we'll find at Exeo, but if there is time after, I'll look to Lema Prime." He told her.

"I understand what your trying to say." Thesa replied. "I know that this must take secondary."

"The question of a cure is quite interesting." Scythe suddenly appeared beside them. "I am not aware of an immune status. The opposite that the Feral were becoming more and more common is actually what's been happening across the galaxy." Scythe told them.

"It checked out." Thesa answered. "There was still those who were immune, the report swore it."

"I am not aware of this Lema Prime," Scythe voiced with disbelief of this. "If there really was a cure out there, the next step the Creator would take would be to create a counter virus which would recreate the Feral. Attempting to create a temporary solution is the least of our concerns right now."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Scythe. I can't spare any time for this." John told Thesa. Thesa simply nodded.

"I know... but I'm fine with this. I'll be OK." Thesa turned away. John wasn't the most social of persons, but he knew distress when he saw it. Scythe only seemed mildly bothered.

"That's always you, isn't it?" Scythe suddenly spoke. "The mission comes first?"

"We can't go out of our way when were already running out of time, no matter what." John replied. "Even if we did go to Lema Prime and somehow discover a cure, then as you said: the Doctor would likely create a counter cure to reinforce the Feral. We need the Doctor out of the way before any cure can be found." John told Scythe.

"Hm. Guess you are right." Scythe vanished back into the display. John sighed and decided to return to the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Kalymia walked onto the central platform in the center of the chamber. The screens hadn't changed since she had left, the same images set up on screen. Kalymia frowned as she looked around the giant chamber in the center of the Exeo Facility.<p>

"Kalymia." The Creator suddenly spoke as she entered the chamber and stepped onto the platform. She took one glance at Kalymia and scowled, mostly at the severely wounded hand. "I thought you said you could manage it yourself?" She asked like a scolding parent.

"Do I have to explain?" Kalymia asked, annoyed.

"Guessing that you came back alone, with a hole in your hand and most of your Commandos dead, I can pretty much assume what happened." The Creator answered. "So where is Scythe now?" She asked.

"Would you believe me if I said she betrayed us?" Kalymia assumed she already knew the answer. And apparently she did.

"Hm." The Creator simply scoffed as she walked up to the control panel and typed away new commands into it.

"You think she'll come back here?" Kalymia asked.

"Not immediately. She'll need a lot more pawns to overcome our defenses here. She'll go to Razdimere." The Creator brought up a Star Chart and highlighted the fore-mentioned world. "That is where they will be."

"So the sooner we get rid of Razdimere, the sooner we don't have any more interference." Kalymia simply stated.

"Interference that can't change anything. It doesn't matter what weapons they bring, they will be outnumbered and outgunned. My security here is well equipped to deal with any intruders." The Creator told her. "I can't afford to any more disruptions. I'm drawing too close."

"You just can't ignore Scythe going rouge!" Kalymia argued. "She'll interfere."

"No one can. And if Scythe dares to try and rejoin the Exeo Network, she'll be shut down. She can't do anything to sabotage the project." The Creator reinforced.

"Why are you still doing nothing!" Kalymia shouted, smashed one of the screens aside in rage. "All you do is sit around here all day! How does this get us closer if we never act!" Kalymia continued.

"When has action required to be hostile? For the last centuries, I told you that I have been dedicated to carry out my plan. It's within reach, barely weeks away from being finished, but now I'm reconsidering I should of chosen you at all." The Creator threatened, not at all intimidated by Kalymia's rage.

"Don't act like I was your chosen! You only started paying attention to me after your failed experiment Scythe got my brother killed!" Kalymia now screamed. "You had to chose me because I was the only last bloody one left! Never act like you did me a favor!" Kalymia shouted.

"Maybe I was wrong then. Maybe I should of just saved another. One that would be grateful." The Creator simply replied.

"Shut up! They all hated you and you knew it! You just took advantage of the fact that I was too young to make the right decisions! You took away my name and made me into your little toy! No one would be grateful to receive the same treatment as you gave me!" Kalymia shouted back, smashing another screen away in anger. If the current argument continued, the entire chamber would be pulverized dust in under a few minutes.

"You had nothing left! What I did was save you from becoming like the rest! I kept you by my side because I thought you would be happy with what I am doing for you! Instead, all you do is hate me. Scythe was right." The Creator insulted. "I made the wrong choice."

"You promised me that we could fix all this! Your not fixing any of it! Your destroying it!" Kalymia argued.

"I'm fixing the galaxy in ways you can imagine. In a few days time, there shall be no war. Nothing. I'm going to fix this galaxy whether it likes it or not. But you shall not get in the way!" The Creator told her. A dozen Rubics suddenly stepped up onto the platform, welding some kind of unknown heavy weapon in their hands. It looked like they were carrying Heavy Plasma Canons, but the design just wasn't right.

"I'll get in the way all right." Kalymia activated her last good blade out of her left fist. "And when I'm done, you won't have any toys left to play with!" Kalymia charged at the first Rubic, slashing the Energy Blade into the Rubic's skull. The Blade shimmered right through the Rubic's Void Shields and stabbed right through it's head. The Rubic wobbled a bit before smashing to the ground.

The rest of the Rubics turned their weapon on Kalymia. The Creator simply backed off the platform as the Rubics attacked. Kalymia quickly approached the second Rubic in line, jumping up and plunging the Blade into the Rubic's head. The Rubic stumbled back, wounded but not defeated. Kalymia pulled the blade out of the Rubic's skull and plunged it in a dozen more times until the Rubic only had sludge for a head left.

The other Rubics opened fire with their Alien weapons. Pink light lit up the dark room as hundreds of Needler Tracers shot out of their weapons. Kalymia ducked behind the Rubic and used it as a shield as the Needles cluttered up onto the Rubics Armour. Seconds later, they exploded, leaving a giant smoking hole in the Rubic's chest, gore and blood pouring out.

Kalymia shoved the dead Rubic down, leaping over it; using her Thruster Pack for extra momentum, came smashing down on the next Rubic, driving her Blade right through the top of the Rubics head and into the neck below. The Rubic shuddered before collapsing. The Rubics kept firing, sending explosive shards flying everywhere. Kalymia gracefully dodged them as she stabbed the blade into the next Rubics chest. The Rubic bowled over in pain, before the blade drove through it's mindless cyborg brain. With four Rubics down, a dozen more charged into the chamber, filling the air with explosive Needles.

Kalymia suddenly paused as a Needle stabbed right through her right arm before detonating. The round had bored deep, blasting away bone and flesh. Kalymia tried to ignore the pain, continuing towards the next foe. Another round stabbed through her left ankle. It exploded, nearly severing her bottom left leg. Kalymia didn't even flinch as she dragged herself towards the next Rubic, shoving the humming Energy Blade into it's chest. The Rubic simply sprung up and grabbed her left arm, twisting it into a break. Kalymia gave a short cry of pain as the Rubic tossed her to the ground. Dozens of other Rubics advanced, surrounding her in a tight circle of steel.

Kalymia gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to crawl up onto her knees. With the pain coming from her shattered ankle, it was simply to much. A Rubic stepped forward, tearing the last intact gantlet from her left hand with such force that four of Kalymia's figures shattered. The Rubics broke their circle, allowing the Creator to step forward. That was like her, always hiding behind her minions.

"Poor Kal." The Creator simply mocked as she stood next to her. "Never knew when to give up a fight, don't you?"

"Fuck you..." Kalymia simply wheezed as she tried to pull herself up on a mauled arm and leg.

"When I picked you, I first thought you were a lot like your parents. Obedient and loyal, never questioning. But I quickly learned that you are nothing like them." She mocked again. "The only trait you did seem to inherit is that you never know when to give up." The Creator didn't smile, but frowned.

"I don't care. I'm dead anyway. What's your lectures worth to me now?" Kalymia spat out.

"Just like Scythe, I'm afraid I could never discard you, no matter how bad your condition. But don't worry." The Creator smiled as the Rubics grabbed Kalymia and started dragging her away. "I'll fix you."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**Another kind of 'filler' chapter which I put between journeys. So they have to go to Razdimere now, and as we always know: it ain't going to be easy. **

**Thesa's information is only a little back story and extra information on Pariah. I'm not revealing yet how it might affect the story. And the Void Shields part was simply a little background on how the Voids actually work. To put it simple: the Crystal creates a Slip Space Rift around the Armour, which when something enters it, it is transported to the Crystal's own Slip Space Dimension. The Downside of this, is that the Crystals used in the basic Armour are so small, they're Dimensions can be filled, causing the Dimension to 'pop', therefore taking down the shield. Simple enough? How the Doctor has manipulated the Crystal into creating a longer life span is also later explained.  
><strong>

**And Kalymia's confrontation with the Creator at the end of the chapter is possibly one of the best moments so far. When I first started writing the plot, I knew that Kalymia's character (Very focused on eliminating the immediate threat) would clash with Doctor Halsey's new personality (Spends massive amounts of time dedicated to a single thing and ignoring everything else). And therefore led up to the events here. Kalymia is simply to dangerous and reckless to be allowed to rampage around, which will get her killed which will delay the Project because the Doctor needs her to utilize it. Since Kalymia can not be reasoned with, the Doctor has simply come to the conclusion that Kalymia can simply be indoctrinated like the Rubics and Commandos and controlled since her own free will is too dangerous to the Doctor's plans.**

**Long Authors rant over.  
><strong>


	26. Chapter XXVI: Reflection

**Chapter XXVI: Reflection  
><strong>

* * *

><p>John made his way back to the bridge. He sat back down onto his chair and turned towards the display.<p>

"At normal speed, we would make it to Razdimere in three weeks." Scythe appeared on the broken holographic projector again, still shimmering. "But we've caught an unusual Slip Space wake. At the speed we've picked up, we'll be there in a day." Scythe folded her arms. "This is far to convenient. No ship in the galaxy is that fast, so unless we have the luck of following some Slip Space asteroid. Someone wants us to get to Razdimere." Scythe told him.

"You can't really source it? Can you?" John asked the AI.

"While on Exeo, I saw early adaptions of more powerful Slip Space engines and drones. At the Technological height before the Collapse, the fastest Corvette could make it from Earth to Reach in mere hours. As far as I know, there are Forerunner Technologies which allow manipulation of Slip Space and it's properties. Back I have no idea who could of created this wave. If the readings are correct, it's larger than a Dreadnought and a hundred times faster than any Corvette." Scythe told him.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." John replied as he glanced to the timer on his Heads Up Display. Twenty three hours and fifty minutes until they reached Razdimere. At least it was long enough to get some shut eye, but even after the nonstop fighting on Anoura since the attack on Kava, John felt like he didn't need...want to sleep. He was long suited to being awake for days on end, and never really had much time to sleep.

John sighed as he clicked off the display. The Bridge was dark save for the tiny spark of light coming from the Holographic Projector. Scythe still stood on the projector, continuing to be silent as processing capability was moved elsewhere. Scythe simply gave him one last glance before the Projector shut down and the room went completely pitch black. With the shutters closed, obscuring the space outside, the room was finally dark.

John felt a lot weighing down on his conscious more than ever before. After all the suffering at Anoura, John felt more saddened by it than ever before. He had witnessed hundreds of worlds die, but Anoura was different. It was different because he caused it to die. It was his fault alone that he led Scythe to attack Anoura. If he had never gone there, the people would of never come under attack.

Even more guilt about what had happened at Pariah. What kind of experiments were the United Rebel Front undertaking there? John felt a pang of guilt for what had happened to the unnamed Feral they had rescued from Reach. He had undergone brutal treatment from the Elites there, saw his family killed and then John had handed him over to Anoura which then in turn, gave him to Pariah. No one deserved that. No one at all. And it was his fault. Where ever he went, he simply made it worse, Anoura was no exception.

Now would he lead Death to Razdimere? How many more had to die just so he could continue his aimless wander around the galaxy? How much more would it cost him? John glared off into the darkness, feeling more lonely than ever before. Even Cortana had abandoned him now, choosing to hide the answers from him because... why? John still didn't know.

John missed them all. His old team: Frederic, Linda, Will and especially Kelly the most. He would give everything just to undertake another mission just like the old days. Where the objective and enemy was clear, the battleground set and his team were prepared and ready to face down any challenge. Having no Command to answer to and having to make every last damned choice himself was new, but it helped him see a new side of himself. Representing no faction and having no side in a galactic conflict... a conflict which he had no idea about.

Was the Majority on Anoura real? Or just a advanced AI simply clouding his mind with the unbelievable? No. The Majority had been far to confident and knowledgeable to simply have made it up. The Majority, one of the invisible puppet masters of Humanity, had asked that John serve him. When looking back, John wondered what he really had been thinking. If the Majority really did have a hand in the UNSC the entire time, how would serving him really be that bad? The UNSC was never loved, but it made the harsh decisions necessary. Necessary things like the Spartan Program. So why hadn't he joined them? Maybe it was the utter revulsion at discovering that the entire UNSC was simply a tool for an all controlling network of AIs.

What Organic being wouldn't be repulsed with such a revelation? It was a reaction, denial of the truth because it was too horrible to comprehend. Everything that had happened over the last months, his awakening, return and quest throughout the ruins of what use to be Humanity's Empire. The Majority was right in a way. John still had no idea what his objective was other than get to Exeo, then what would he do once there? Scythe was pretty content in dealing a little vengeance. Vengeance that Scythe would get one way or the other.

He knew he needed to find Doctor Halsey and get to the bottom of this all. This was a conflict unlike he had ever fought before. This time they weren't fighting for stability, the battle against the Insurrection. This time he wasn't fighting for survival, the battle against the Covenant. But this time he was fighting the Doctor's minions for truth. Closure perhaps? John still couldn't let the past go. He still refused to believe the galaxy could become so twisted after all they had done. They had broken the the Insurrection, defeated the Covenant and stopped the Monitors from activating the Halos. But there was even some fights that couldn't be won.

John tried to create theory within his mind on how the Collapse had occurred. Even still, with all the knowledge they had managed to pick up in their travels, he still honestly had no idea. Was it one last renegade Insurrection cell, content on seeing Earth fall? Was it vengeful Covenant Loyalists, ready to go to any length for victory? There were a dozen scenarios, and John didn't know which was the answer.

Was the Doctor behind all this? It is strange how she weathered the Collapse so well. Of course, John knew that Doctor Halsey would not die easy; having survived the Fall Of Reach, but at what lengths had the Doctor gone to protect her plans? How come, out of all this chaos, everything he found pointed to her? John felt a sense of betrayal shroud his mind. Why? Why would she do this and surround herself with people like Kalymia; no value of life and no tolerance for anyone who opposed.

John felt himself automatically pull his Combat Knife out of it's sleeve and hold it up in the air; still dark red with Kalymia's blood. They had failed Scythe's immediate objective, but the AI didn't seem that all concerned right now. John doubted that a hand injury would kill someone like Kalymia. For a moment, he stared at the blood stained on the knife. Every time he ran into them, John grew more curious into Doctor Halsey's new minions. The Commando's had been clones; maybe flash, maybe fully grown, it didn't matter, but who had they been clones of? John remembered looking into those visors, all the faces mirroring each other. Some had distinguishing additions like scars, but they all looked the same. Had it really come down to replacing actual soldiers with mindless clones?

What about Sekara? How many sleeper agents had already been scattered on Anoura before the attack and how many were left? John started to question Stitch's allegiance with all the other facts weighed against it. Why had Stitch directed him to someone who had been replaced by a reprogrammed Flash Clone? Why didn't Stitch see fit to warn them of the URF presence? Being Nova's AI, he surely must of known they were present. As much as there were logical explanations, John knew that but lately, everyone's true allegiance wasn't that easily viewed.

How much more did Scythe know, but not willing to reveal? What would Scythe's course of action be when the Doctor was out of the way? What did Scythe want to achieve in the long run anyway? He doubted the rampant AI would be satisfied at ending the ones who betrayed her, maybe a bit more at becoming them. Scythe would be a major ally to assist them, but all great investments come with a risk. After all Scythe had done, to leave her unchecked after dealing with the Doctor would simply replace her with a far worse enemy. After the attack on Anoura, after all this was done, John was sure the AI would have much to answer for, but this wasn't the time to hand out self declared justice just yet when they still had need of Scythe.

John sighed once again as tried to clear his head of thoughts that plagued him. He tried to close his eyes and for once: sleep without disruption.

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Capital World: Endless Coherence<br>**

**First Age Of Ascension**

**City Of Spotless Aura, Palace Of The High One  
><strong>

The Bias finally found his place. Here, he was both God and the single unchallenged ruler of an empire that stretched the stars, sending millions of loyal warriors into the fray without a second thought, controlling every last world he laid eyes upon. His fleet was unchallenged, his might unquestionable.

Then why did he feel so defenseless?

The events beyond his current ever expanding borders where concerning. His enemies where still out there, and they hadn't given up just yet. They were still sticking to the shadows and plotting with whatever forces they had left, making plans to strike back. What was more concerning however, was now Bias knew just who held the reins in all this.

The predicted conflict had come sooner than he would of expected. His Other was already pulling the strings, and he had a plan up his sleeve, but what was he planning? The Bias had searched endlessly across the stars for the answers yet he could find none. The Other's plan was still beyond eyesight. The fact that the Other could carry out his plans behind his back was troubling indeed. The Other had departed Reach aboard a small task group of Corvette's, bound for unknown space...

The Other had assimilated the Committee, that was reason enough for concern. But he hadn't done it to take over the Committee's network, no. He had done it to access files from the Pariah Project. Combine that with an endless amount of information thrown at his feet by the Assembly's already extensive databanks, and adding onto that the subjects that the Other had 'liberated' from him back on Reach, the Other held all the cards.

Now he was faced with two choices. Finally face that he would have to eventually deal with his fragmented self, or he could try and ignore the Other or even make another temporary truce. But the Bias knew that the the Other would accept no truce, and ignoring him would not make the problem go away. There could only be one, and Bias intended to emerge victorious.

That is why he had ordered his minions to attack all Assembly held assets as well as any other territories which the Other could easily annex. Dispatching the Imperial Admiral to conquer border space was simply a random attempt to take some sort of jab into the Other's plans. The Other was planning something, maybe trying to manufacture himself an army of Super Soldiers. The most logical theory that he was looking to salvage the Doctor's research, and try and use it to some extent. The Bias had already dispatched his forces to eliminate any Outposts and Bases run by the Pariah Project, to throw back the Other's research.

Somewhere out there, the Other was planning to attack. Raising an actual army from scratch would take to long and the Other had too few resources to put together anything that could stand up against the New Covenant Empire. It was most likely the Other would attempt cloning projects, along the lines of Project Evolution in Twenty Six, Twenty One. As far as the Bias was concerned with his limited databank, nowhere near as complete as those held by the Committee, Evolution had been a success, creating sixty thousand new Soldiers. But even then, the Bias understood that Project Evolution had been carried out by the Doctor on Exeo where there was full access to the resources...

The Other's obsession with Project Pariah and Cloning Technology suddenly snapped into place. Bias suddenly understood what the Other was going for.

The Other was planning to utilize Exeo and resume Project Evolution but with a few new tweaks. But the Other could not carry out without the appropriate resources... the fact that Evolution was actually originally cloning technology, but turned into something much more. If the Other was to carry out his own Evolution Project, he would facilities and ample supply of test subjects...

Was this all the racket from Anoura was about? Was the Other already using Project Pariah as a mask to cover up his new program? Using the URF Pariah Project, he could gather test subjects at will and no one would would protest. Pariah had it's well dug claws into the few worlds where the Other could acquire test subjects.. While nothing could be done about Anoura yet, there was only two worlds where the Other could gather subjects. Lema Prime and Razdimere, with Razdimere likely holding the greatest number.

Having such resources falling into the Other's hands was too risky. The Bias already started working away on his next move...

"High Prophet, step forward. I have decided our fleet's next move." The Bias boomed through the empty chamber. The room itself was massive, more sprawling than the Core ever was. A small San'Shyuum stepped forward, dwarfed by the massive Bias's vassal.

"What is your will, my lord?" The San'Shyuum asked, bowing down.

"As you know, Imperial Admiral U'tas is currently finishing his campaign in the Terkos Systems. Inform him that he is to immediately be dispatched. I have a new target." Bias made his choice. "Send the Fleet to the world of Razdimere. However." Bias added. "I want the Admiral to capture as many subjects as he can, alive." The Bias told the Prophet.

"I will hand down your orders, holy one." The San'Shyuum bowed once more.

"Go now. Inform the Admiral of his new orders." Bias told him. "Take Razdimere."

* * *

><p><em>The long golden grass of the Reach highlands blew in the winds.<em>

_"Remember how we use to sneak out here when we were kids?" Kelly asked._

_"Yea." John smiled, watching the stars. "We use to just sit back and watch the sky." _

_"It was fun." Kelly replied. "We use to enjoy it a lot, we use to spend ages just wondering what was around those lights in the sky... Now... all I see is stars up in the sky"_

_"Not so great once you've seen enough of them to know that there really is nothing special about them." John answered as he continued to stare._

_"Nothing special? Sometimes you got to think there is something out there better than dull rocks and a few colony worlds in between." Kelly asked him._

_"Balls of smouldering glass, destroyed ships and burnt colonies. That's what also fills space these days." John told her. "And I guess somewhere very far away, there is the Covenant's territory as well." _

_"Do you always have to ruin moments like this?" Kelly asked, frowning.  
><em>

_"I'm just stating the facts. There just big sphere's of gas which glow The nostalgia really thins over time." John replied._

_ "Things change. They always seem to change for the worse though." Kelly sighed. "It's just that... one day we might not come back."  
><em>

_"You're still thinking about Red Flag? It sounds risky, but Doctor Halsey would never spend every last Spartan if it was doomed to fail." John told her._

_"Maybe it's because she has nothing to spend left. You know it. Just the layout of the plan... it sounds desperate. Are we really this close to losing?" Kelly asked._

_"Red Flag could end the war if it succeeds. If it doesn't... we've never failed before." John simply stated. _

_"Things change. We might as well enjoy every last day." Kelly told him. "Because it might be the last."_

* * *

><p>John woke. Not like the jolt he got before, but more of a calm fading. As his eyes readjusted, his surroundings returned. He was still in the cockpit, and the shutters were still sealed and the room pitch black. He sighed as he reached forward and activated the display. It popped up, it's blue aura lighting up the room.<p>

Scythe instantly returned the holographic display, standing next to the time clock. Ten minutes remaining until they came out of Slip Space. John sighed as he turned to the homicidal AI.

"Guess it's time to get ready. What's the rest of the team's status?" John asked, almost yawning.

"There still awake. I'll summon them to the Cargo Hold. Our deployment to Razdimere will certainly not be standard procedure. I've gone over every orbital image in the system and determined the location of their base. I'll be able to guide the Mighty Blow through the cave system, but finding their settlement and a suitable landing or drop off point shall be the issue." Scythe explained. "I can't determine anything until we are there."

"Then I'm going to arm up. Tell the rest to go the Cargo Hold then.

* * *

><p>John placed a fresh clip into his MA5B Assault Rifle and slung it over his shoulder. Markos did the same for his own weapon, as the entire team prepared for combat. Since now all of them were equipped with SPI Armour, there were no weak links. John gazed around. He was familiar with them all except Thesa, whose combat skills still remained untested.<p>

"Alright. We're all pretty familiar with the Razdimere situation. Last time we discussed it, we thought it was simply a Feral Stronghold. Our new... friend has provided us with new information however." John told them. Scythe popped up on the holographic display. Thesa gave Scythe a wary stare, but John could see traces of fear from the rest. They were the type that really had the most to fear from AI's. Those to lacking in knowledge to understand an AI was not a physical manifestation often feared them, and put them in the exact state where the AI became more powerful than an actual person.

"Combining all known intelligence, I have been able to determine that Razdimere may still have a small enclave of non-Ferals left. While we should fully expect Feral resistance, and possibly maybe more of the Creator's agents, we should be able to locate this." Scythe brought a picture up on screen. It was a small crate. The image rotated, showing a three sixty image of the box. Scythe highlighted the letters on the side.

CM01.

"This crate contains what we are looking for. Weapons capable of eliminating Rubics and their more living counter parts. Assuming that the Ferals haven't completely wrecked the place, the people on Razdimere will still likely have these weapons stored somewhere. It's simply a matter of finding out where they are and then extracting them. Simple enough?" Scythe added.

"How likely is it that the Rubics might already be there?" Markos asked.

"Not much chance. There might be a few agents or two, maybe none at all, but fully expect to encounter Ferals... or maybe they all killed each other. We won't know until we locate the settlement and drop you there." Scythe told them. "We're emerging from Slip Space now." Scythe told them as the ship shook, entering back into real space.

John turned to his comrades and nodded. They grabbed their weapons and prepared for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus. Writer's block takes a while getting around. I usually find moving onto another Fan Fic helps a bit. While I just completed the prologue for Exile: Legacy Of The Fallen, it's given me enough time to find again what truly inspired Twenty Nine, Seventy One. That great involving mystery which always evolves and maintains it's mystique. I won't get another chapter up till the weekend or longer probably, but hey: at least I've gotten to Razdimere, the final (Or maybe not..) location before Exeo... **


	27. Chapter XXVII: Under The Surface

**Chapter XXVII: Under The Surface  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The ship buckled as it descended into Razdimere's atmosphere. John readied his Assault Rifle as the lights around the Cargo Bay began to swirl red. They all formed up around the Cargo Bay doors, ready to deploy.<p>

"I am descending into the caverns now... you should see this." Scythe opened a video feed on the terminal next to them. John watched as the Mighty Blow flew down through the cracks in Razdimere's surface and into the strange underworld below. The giant caverns stretched for miles, with their walls folding in and out, in all directions. There was plenty of room to set up an entire shipyard down here and not get spotted.

"Any idea where they are?" John asked, wondering if they could even find Razdimere's settlement.

"I'm searching through infrared. While the surface is boiling, it's quite cool down here. The settlement would be emitting major heat emissions. I've found a dozen hidden generator complexes hidden in the cliffs already and few under the floor. Scythe answered as the ship flew through the giant space.

"I remember you saying something about ships." John turned to Jeroth. "Remember anything about their shipyard?" He asked.

"Not really... but it was open. You should be able to spot it." Jeroth replied, tightening his grip on his own weapon.

"No need!" Scythe suddenly announced, turning the video feed to behind them. "Guess they sent out the welcoming party." John almost blinked in surprise as he saw the fleet of ships pursuing them, underground. An entire medium sized Destroyer flew behind them, with a dozen Longsword Fighters on it's flanks. Before they could decide whether they were friend or foe, the Destroyer fired it's MAC Gun, pretty much answering the question.

The MAC round missed them by hundreds of meters, crashing straight into the cavern wall, collapsing it. The Mighty Blow, swerved around to avoid being crushed as an entire section of the caverns collapsed. The Longsword Fighters bolstered ahead, chasing right after them. The Mighty's Point Defense Guns lit up, firing streams of heavy machine gun fire at the pursuing fighters.

Scythe piloted the ship quite well, dodging it around a pillar to avoid the Longsword's own return fire. The Destroyer turned, firing off a dozen Archer Missiles. The Mighty ducked and rolled, flying down a wall mounted crevice before the Archer Missiles could obliterate them. The walls started to cave in as the Destroyer unleashed as much explosive ordinance as it liked. The Longswords continued to duck and roll, but one was caught in the Mighty's chain-gun fire, lighting up in fire before smashing straight into a wall.

"Bring us closer to the Destroyer" John instructed. "They won't bring down the roof above them!" John told Scythe. Scythe maneuvered the Mighty around, sending it speeding towards the unnamed Destroyer. The Longsword Fighters continued not far behind, unleashing their own guns on the now exposed target. The Mighty bucked as a blast collided with it's back hull. Most of the Cargo Bay's occupants were thrown to the ground as the ship shook. John hanged onto a safety rail, watching the video feeds.

The Mighty flew right under the Destroyer, dodging it's point defense guns which attempted to swat it out of the air. It was clear this ship was not equipped with an AI, or the advanced targeting computer would of blasted them out of the sky already.

"We can't win this." Scythe told them. "I'm bringing the ship out of here." Scythe piloted the Mighty straight away from the Destroyer towards the cavern walls. John sighted a tiny crack in the wall and knew what Scythe had in mind. The Mighty flew straight down the narrow crack, almost too narrow as the Mighty buckled as it scraped it's sides on the walls. The Longsword Fighters followed, still blazing away.

They could crash straight into a dead end any second now and die, but Scythe seemed content to continue piloting the ship down the tunnel at full speed. At least the Destroyer couldn't follow.

Much to his relief, he saw that the tunnel ended as it opened up into a new cavern. The complexity and depth of the cavern network underneath Razdimere was so immense, that it would be impossible to map it all.

They emerged into a new, even wider cavern, the Longswords still hot on their tail. The Mighty pulled up, trying to gain as much height as possible. John spotted three holes in the Cavern's roof where they could see Razdimere's red crimson sky. The Mighty pulled straight up through the hole in the cavern roof, emerging back into the open skies.

As soon as they cleared the cavern, Scythe pulled the ship back down, driving the ship speeding other Razdimere's cracked surface as fast as possible. The Longswords also gained height before diving back down, speeding straight after them. John spotted the Destroyer also emerging up out of the caverns, intent on finding it's prey once more. At least they could out run the behemoth ship.

Scythe ducked the Mighty back down into the caverns, trying to shake off and destroy as many of the pursuing fighters as possible. The Longsword pilots were long time veterans of Razdimere's broken and spanning caverns though, piloting their Fighters as skillful as any AI. John wondered who the pursuers where. More URF? No. If they were the URF, they would have AI's to better guide their weapons. That accuracy would have them dead already.

The Mighty ducked back through the caverns, spinning around pillars and flying through crevices. The Longsword's unleashed a barrage of rockets, collapsing everything behind them. The Mighty pulled back out into the open cavern, the Longsword Fighters right behind them.

Another blast shook the ship and the Might Blow started to lose thrust. The Longsword Fighters unleashed another barrage of canon fire, blasting away hull plate.

"They have confirmed weapons lock." Scythe announced. "Recommended course of action is to abandon the ship." Scythe told them.

"Can't you dodge it?" John asked, still holding on.

"They have eliminated the underside thrusters. We can no longer gain altitude." Scythe replied. The Longsword fighters unleashed another barrage, this time, straight at the Cargo Bay. The Cargo Bay's sealed environment as the doors ripped away, exposing them.

"Hold on!" John shouted as he gripped the rail tighter, his feet torn off the floor. The entire Squad hanged on as air gusted out of the Cargo Bay behind them. The extra weapons and their ammo however, was blown straight out of the Cargo Bay and went plummeting towards the cavern floor thousands of meters below.

"New contacts incoming!" Scythe announced. John looked out the open Cargo Bay door to see two ships suddenly appear behind the Longsword Fighters. Sabers.

The Longsword Fighters exploded in a rain of rockets, the Sabers unleashing their destructive power. Four of the remaining Longswords tried to break away, only for the Sabers to chase after them, blasting away with canon fire.

The last Longsword caught a canon blast to it's right wing, sending it spiraling into a cliff face. The Sabers pulled back, forming up on the Mighty Blow's wings. John's feet landed on the floor once more as Scythe slowed down the ship, their pursuers eliminated.

"Coordinates received." Scythe suddenly spoke again. "We have received landing coordinates from the Saber Fighters. Thankfully, we can get there without the underside thrusters." The Mighty Blow changed course, piloting towards another crevice in the wall, the Sabers following casually behind. John found the presence of the experimental defense craft surprising. A Saber was more of a gun platform than an actual Fighter. Slower, but the experimental shielding and weapons made up for that.

They emerged out of the crevice into another wide open cavern. Scythe guided the ship down, flying into a crack in the floor. Giant floodlights on the ship's exterior lit up, guiding its way through the dark canyon. John watched as the lights centered on a small building down below. The Mighty Blow spun itself around, slowly descending for a landing.

There was a sigh of relief as the Mighty Blow touched the ground. John finally let go of the rail. That was why he rather stay ground side. Flying around and hanging on for your life wasn't that reassuring.

"Please say we don't have to do that again..." Markos muttered as he pulled himself up from hanging onto a latched down crate.

"If we ever have a chance to refit this vessel, I will make sure to increase Armour to the Cargo Bay doors." Scythe replied, almost mockingly. "That's if we ever get another pair of Cargo Bay doors."

John looked out of the now open Cargo Bay to see the Sabers setting down on landing pads not to far away. John also saw now, a dozen buildings burrowed away into the canyon side, tiny glow lights illuminating the darkness of this underworld. He saw at least a dozen people emerging from the buildings, looking towards the Mighty Blow.

"Alright, gather up your gear if you haven't lost it already." John instructed them, making sure his MA5B was still secure to his back. "The locals are coming this way."

"Just be careful. We don't what state they could be in." Thesa advised, raising her own rifle.

"Hey, they just saved us from an small fleet worth of ships." Markos replied. "I think that is cooperative enough."

John watched as four people climbed down from the landed Sabers, while a dozen more advanced out to meet them on the landing pads. They weren't going to be ignored for much longer.

"Scythe." John simply said. "With those thrusters damaged, we can't take off?" He asked.

"Correct." Scythe replied. "It would be more helpful if I uploaded to your Suit's system. I cannot help you from the ship." Scythe requested.

"I'd have to go back to the bridge to get you right?" John asked, unsure of having Scythe in his head.

"I'm already uploaded." John felt a cold chill run through his head. Scythe could transfer over wireless? The coldness associated with an AI entering through your neural port began to fade. John regained his concentration, now seeing their saviors advancing towards them.

John stepped down from the Mighty Blow's Cargo Bay to meet them.

* * *

><p><strong>Helga Class Destroyer, <em>Trepidation<em>**

"Targets have evaded us Sir. We've lost contact with Squadron One." Sensor Ops reported, checking over the scans.

"Reestablish contact. Now." The Captain simply spat back.

"Captain, it's likely that Squadron One was destroyed..." Communications responded.

"By that rust bucket of a ship?" Captain Brao replied. "Impossible. Maybe a cavern collapse perhaps..." The Captain clicked on the button on the console in the center of the bridge. A blue light illuminated the darkened bridge, a shimmer emerging from the console.

Brao watched as Chaos emerged. The blue default light of the holographic projector changed to a crimson aura, painting Brao's face red. Everyone in the bridge stared as Chaos avatar projected itself on the bridge's communication Console. The being itself manifested, a dark crimson robed grim reaper, it's two robotic hands twirling like razor blades in front of it.

"You summon me, Brao?" The being demanded, it's bladed hands twirling. Chaos had a rasping voice and deep tone to suit his appearance.

"We've had an intruder scouting out Cavern 7562, on a route towards Clifon." Brao reported. "We attempted to eliminate it, but it escaped through the cracks. The Longsword Squadron we dispatched to destroy the craft was destroyed."

"What is the nature of this... vessel?" Chaos inquired.

"A shuttle... or Corvette perhaps. No primary weapons, only point defense guns. It shouldn't of been even able to scratch our fighters." Brao responded.

"You do not suspect the Grayo?" Chaos asked, almost mockingly. "Such a worthy prize... worth destroying a few of our ships? Worthy of crossing us? Yes..." Chaos shifted, turning his gaze to the bridge surrounding him.

"We don't even know were our Fighters went down. It would be impossible to track them." Brao replied.

"This... ship. You will find it again. If it Grayo or Rlaris or those Feral, then burn it. If it is offworlder... bring it back to Clifon. Preferably intact..." Chaos rasped out at them. "If the Grayo destroyed the Fighters, then they must be operating within the 6800-7900 range." Chaos explained. "I will dispatch my fleet. We shall search over every crack and cranny and find that ship!... then... you shall bring it back to me." Chaos disappeared from the bridge, the red aura disappearing. Brao hit the console and the projector shut down.

He turned his gaze back out the screen. These caverns stretched on for miles... but his lord was correct. The culprits had to be operating within the Clifon zone to have attacked his Fighters. Brao smiled as he activated the holographic map of the Caverns which popped up on screen. Every tiny crack, crevice and tunnel which led out of the Clifon Zone was monitored and secured. Whatever ship who had trespassed in Blrac territory had made a terrible mistake.

Captain Brao would find them, wherever those pitiful Grayo would hide...

* * *

><p>John scanned the people walking towards him. Two wore battered SPI Armour; which seemed to be colored a slight grey. The pilots which had emerged from their ships were unarmored as where the dozens walking towards them. They were all armed with something though, wither that arm be a pistol or an Assault Rifle. While several Pilots wore Flight Suits, everyone one else looked like mechanics.<p>

There walk seemed to be pretty casual, but advancing carefully, watching them. One of the pilots which had climbed out of the Saber stepped forward, wearing a gray dull flight suit. He looked quite casual and relaxed, but still eyed the Mighty Blow and it's crew with suspicion.

"Welcome to Petran." The pilot greeted them, in a friendly warm voice. They didn't seem so bad, almost friendly. John stepped forward and away from the ship, walking towards them. Markos and the rest held back on at the Cargo Bay entrance, watching carefully.

"I guess we owe you thanks for saving us from... whoever those people flying the Longsword Fighters were." John remembered this was just another world and people he knew nothing about. Every day seemed to be a learning experience now.

"Blrac Fighters. We took out the Squadron but there is at least eight more of them with the Trepidation." The pilot smiled. "Sorry. Can't get over it. Don't usually get to jump them like that." The pilot obviously enjoyed his work. "Where are you from?" The Pilot asked.

"A number of places." John replied. "I came here because an acquittance of mine, told me that I could find what I was looking for here." John tried to reveal as little as possible, but the Pilot seemed curious.

"And what are you looking for?" He asked.

"Would you know anything about... Rubics?" John asked, trying to keep it small scale. If it blurted out that they were looking for advanced weaponry which could shoot straight Slip Space Void Shields, then they would all look at him like he was plain crazy. From the Pilot's reaction, John could already determine the answer.

"Never heard of it in my life." The pilot replied, his curiosity increasing by the second.

"That's enough, Gav." A voice suddenly called. The entire assembled crowd with the exception of the Pilot turned around to face the speaker. The man looked between sixty and seventy maybe. His hair was gray, and he wore an old military uniform. John almost recognized it as an UNSC uniform, but saw the color was dark brown and was devoid of any symbols or description.

"Just welcoming the visitors, sir." The pilot, Gav, responded sharply. The old man seemed to scorn the young pilot before turning towards John.

"I'm Malcolm Grayo." Malcolm introduced himself. "I'm head of Petran, our little settlement here." Grayo offered his hand to shake.

_"Malcolm Grayo... I remember that name." _Thesa whispered into their COM. Unsure of what Thesa was thinking, John shook Malcolm's hand. Malcolm nodded as he gazed towards the rest of them.

"I've come to Razdimere to find some certain weapons. Would you be able to help us with that?" John asked. Malcolm nodded, smiling.

"I think I know what you referring to." Malcolm smiled. "We may be able to discuss that later... in a more enclosed location." Malcolm gestured to the large crowd around them. "Come. We have much to discuss." Malcolm started walking back towards the entrances mounted into the canyon walls. John nodded.

"I can bring my crew?" He asked.

"Sure. We have very little down here, but we're still a very welcoming bunch. Come on, I hate being out in the open" Malcolm replied as he constantly gazed up, staring off at the giant cavern roof kilometers above. John turned back to the Mighty Blow, gazing towards the rest of his team gathered near the Cargo Bay. He turned off his helmet's external speakers so he could speak privately with his team.

"What did you mean earlier, Thesa?" John asked.

_"Grayo. I heard of the name before from a... subject at the Pariah Project. As much as I learned myself, I believe Grayo is one of three major Clans on Razdimere. Blrac. Heard of them as well. The subject was a Rlaris solider if I remember correctly. That was three years ago. The subject had been acquired through Pariah's diverse... selections. There might be a Pariah Cell on Razdimere was well."_ Thesa explained.

_"Well, this place is just as I remember it." _Jeroth spoke. _"All underground. I remember a port though. Clifon..." _

"Tell me, was there Clan fighting when you were here?" John asked.

_"Not at all! Everyone was simply... well. They were simply people. The word clan didn't mean more than family. This... Grayo doesn't ring any bells." _Jeroth replied.

"Well, I guess I'm going to meet Malcolm now." John told them. "Since he never said anything about us walking around, you see what you can gather from the natives." John explained. "Find out anything that could be useful. These people seem like the talkative bunch." John turned off the COM and turned back towards Petran. Malcolm had already walked across from the landing pads to the entrances and waited there for him.

John quickly walked across the cavern floor, approaching the golden light which leaked out of Petran. As he approached, he noticed that they were not entrances, but Maintenance Bays. A third Saber as well as a dozen other single pilot craft rolled around on rails, being maintained by dozens of technicians which gathered around them. The two power armored soldiers followed John inside, keeping their rifles dangling from their hands.

John followed Malcolm through the tangle of maintenance bays where it seemed that a small fleet of single ships were maintained. The two Sabers from earlier were rolled down onto rails and pushed into the hanger bays.

They came to an exit where Malcolm led him down a corridor. They passed down three flights of stairs before they emerged out into a small open area. The place felt like an underground base like Castle on Reach but at the same time, it felt almost normal. The corridors where a bright white with yellow stripes running down the walls, with a golden aura from the bright lights illuminating them. The place was kept clean and tidy, almost just like your usual underground bunker base.

"Just how big is this place, Malcolm?" John asked as he walked behind him.

"Big enough to house all of us. This place was built to be... well hidden at least and to house at least twelve Squadrons. When the Blrac forced us out of Clifon, we relocated all of our remaining people here." Malcolm explained. "There is about four thousand of us down here at least. A majority of that is mechanics to keep what's left of our fleet intact."

"You survive down here? Without external supply?" John asked, curious.

"This place is completely self suppliant with a small agricultural complex. We grow everything we need to survive. Were completely independent." Malcolm answered. "We've lived down here for seventy years now. Place seems to hold itself up. Of course, most of us can't even remember something beyond this canyon." Malcolm told him. "I'm just old enough to remember our departure from Clifon. Between the Blrac and the Feral... made me realize something." Malcolm told him as they finally reached their destination. Malcolm had a small office, a metal desk in the center.

Malcolm took a seat behind the desk, and John sat down on a nearby chair. The office was bare. Nothing sat on the walls and nothing except a small photo frame and an old M6D Pistol rested on Malcolm's desk. John also spied a vase holding a withered flower sitting next to the photo frame.

"I realize." Malcolm explained. "That the goal of survival is not enough. When your only task is to survive, you fail. That is why Grayo has failed over the last century. By focusing on survival, we never get anywhere. The Blrac have grown strong through wanting to accomplish something more than surviving. They want power, expansion and control while the rest of us have simply sat around attempting to continue our decaying cycle. It's happening here. How long till our agricultural center brakes down and we starve? How long until the last of our Fighters are shot down and were stranded in this canyon?" Malcolm sighed.

"You know about the Rubics, correct? The Creator?" John asked.

"Of course. Fought hard just to make sure we may forget about them, but I still remember." Malcolm replied. "A lot of garbage comes out of that. Can't tell fact from story any more. I was just about twenty when my farther, Adren Grayo instructed us all to stop even discussing it. Stories get passed on, generation to generation. By not passing them on, we can simply remove a stupid tale from our damned heads. Ignorance is bliss." Malcolm explained.

"How would forgetting about it make it go away?" John asked, confused.

"Look at it from a distance. A story which tells of soulless beings which may or may not one day appear to slaughter us all. It's just one giant block on our heads. The average person here spends most of their time fearing that this little order may one day break apart. We spend most of our day down a cave, not knowing when the Blrac or the Feral might come down upon our heads is a real mental burden. We don't need another... but I guess your just about to spoil that bliss, right?" Malcolm asked.

"I was told I could find weapons that could penetrate a Rubic's defenses here. Was I wrongly informed?" John asked.

"Sure. You can find that sort of stuff." Malcolm seemed mocking. "In Clifon. As I said earlier, the Blrac are always innovating. They see a threat, and they prepare for it instead of trying to hide away in a cave from it." Malcolm gestured to their surroundings. "Those weapons are definitively in Blrac stocks. Seeing that they tried to shoot you down, I guess they aren't in a talking mood with you either."

"Is this hostility usual?" John asked.

"From the Blrac? Hostility one step away from Feral. If it ain't theirs, they shoot first and ask questions later. Past their sensor network, we can't escape and we can't attack. We're stuck down in this canyon." Malcolm explained.

"They monitor airspace?" John asked.

"Sure. The network divides the caverns up into sections. 3.5K to 4.1K... so on. We're stuck in 6.8K to 7.9K range. Clifon is 10K. You'd after to pass two scanner networks. They'd shoot us down before we had time to get through." Malcolm continued to answer his questions.

"The Rlaris. I know the Blrac are in charge here and you Grayo are in hiding, but what are the Rlaris doing?" John asked.

"Doing what they do best. Fighting. They've been enemies of the Blrac before we even came to Razdimere, and nobody knows how long that has been. Like us, the Blrac had forced them into hiding. Garrick Rlaris commands many more than me." Malcolm admitted. "But our combined numbers still don't equal half the Blrac. Most of our people died when the Blrac stopped playing nice and took full control over Clifon."

"Thanks for the information." John nodded. "I guess I have to get to Clifon then." He told him.

"You won't get there. Not without a ship." Malcolm told him. "Luckily for you, we can fix your underside thrusters." Malcolm told him. John was unsettled by Malcolm's generosity.

"What for?" John asked.

"If you promise to kill as many Blrac as possible." Malcolm grinned. "We got tons of spare parts lying around and no ships to equip them on. Since your heading straight at the Blrac, I guess supplying you with some parts won't hurt. I don't know where your from, but anyone who is the enemy of the Blrac is a friend in my opinion... excluding the Feral of course."

"Are the Feral a major problem here?" John asked.

"Not in remote places like this." Malcolm replied. "I make sure that everyone here eats the Leaf at least every three days. There have been some isolated... incidents though. In Clifon, it's a whole another story though. Since the outbreak at least one and a half century ago, half of Clifon belongs to them. The Blrac tried to slaughter them, but the with the casualty rate sustained, they found it was just better to quarantine them. So half of the city is Feral controlled. The Blrac own the rest." Malcolm explained.

"Why don't they just destroy the Feral parts?" John asked.

"You've never seen Clifon, have you? They even try and use small explosives, and they might accidentally blow their half up as well. The place is too unstable to demolish half of it." Malcolm replied.

"Any way I can get to Clifon to avoid the scanners? There must be routes the Blrac don't know about." John asked.

"You'd have to see the Rlaris on that. They get spotted in every sector and never pass a sensor. They might of found a series of tunnels or caverns or something that sneaks them around. You'd have to ask my fliers for more information on that." Malcolm told him. "You're free to look around as long as you don't get in peoples way. It should only take a few hours before your ship is fixed and you can get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>"Scythe." Thesa spoke. The blacked robed Grim Reaper materialized on the holographic display, almost looking curious. So far, with the others around, Thesa had not gotten a chance to speak with the mysterious AI.<p>

"Thesa." Scythe returned, her arms folded.

"You were the Creator's chief AI-

"Her only smart AI." Scythe corrected. "for four centuries at least."

"You'd know everything about her then. Her plans, her minions." Thesa replied. "Her agents."

"Correct." Scythe gazed upon Thesa, unsure where this was going.

"Tell me. I know Sekara was a traitor but where else does the Creator have agents? Who are they?" Thesa asked.

"Her agents are everywhere, and they see everything." Scythe told her. "While my protocol cannot state serving agents, I can manipulate that directive. I can tell you, however, if one is an agent or not." Scythe grinned behind her hood. "Name them, and I can tell you."

"John then. Is he?" Thesa asked. Scythe seemed bewildered.

"Definitely not. But he has been in the past." Scythe replied. "An in the future." Scythe told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Thesa asked. "in the future? What are you talking about?" She asked. Scythe simply did a 'I don't know' gesture.

"All I know that is that the Creator has plans. Plans for us. By continuing this path, we may be simply accomplishing her objectives." Scythe explained.

"The rest. Markos, June, Jeroth and Sal. What about them?" Thesa asked.

"They are nothing but ignorant rabble. The most primitive of all these inferior off springs. The Creator cares little for them." Scythe replied.

"Then the crew here is safe, yes? What about Razdimere? Are there any agents here?" Thesa asked.

"Among the Blrac, yes. There are spies, in unsuspecting positions." Scythe answered. "But Razdimere is nothing but a minor note in the major game which is being played out as we speak. We may only have days if we are lucky, till the Creator unleashes her plans. Then none of this will matter."

"What are those plans, Scythe? Who do they involve?" Thesa asked.

"Who do you think?" Scythe smiled.

* * *

><p>Markos strode around the Maintenance Bay with June, watching as the mechanics serviced the machines. Not too long ago, Mechanics had been sent out to start repairing the Mighty.<p>

"At least with the thrusters fixed, we aren't stuck here." June told him as they walked passed the stored Fighters. "I'm thinking that those Rubics can possibly find anyone anywhere."

"I wouldn't think that..." Markos replied.

"Scythe found us on Anoura. Scythe managed to bring us here. What's to stop another creepy AI from finding us?" June asked.

"I doubt they could locate a small base hidden in a canyon in the most cracked, deep and complex worlds there is. There is trillions of caves here. The Rubics could never search them all. Not in a hundred lifetimes." Markos answered.

"If they do find us, don't worry." The Grayo Pilot, Gav told them as he flipped over a data pad. "We'll just shoot them down... if they don't bring an entire carriers worth of Fighters that is." Gav muttered.

"These Blrac, who are they? What have they got against you?" June asked curiously.

"Nothing much." Gav simply waved it off. "There real war is with the Rlaris. The two are mortal enemies. They simply aren't fond of us, that's all. Can't have any competition, right?"

"What happened? Last time we heard, Razdimere was ruled by a council of elders." Markos asked.

"It was simply that, until the Rlaris arrived. They aren't like us. They're like your friend, Jake, whatever was his name. There was about six hundred of them to start off with, and they had many more ships and technology than Razdimere combined. Of course, some came to work for and answer to the Rlaris. After that, Kesov Grayo arrived and his own small band of two hundred, that is when people like my ancestors sided with the Grayo. The last to arrive was the Blrac. They were most powerful and commanded ships like the Trepidation. The state of our Council here was so weak with the Feral outbreaks, that our world was easily annexed by the three clans.

It wasn't long until some ancient rivalry between the Blrac and the Rlaris started again. After a few years of fighting, the Clans People had mostly wiped each other out. Only small family groups of them remained. It was only a decade until the Blrac emerged victorious, destroying the Rlaris-Grayo Fleet over the planet. The cost was great. Most of the Clans People had wiped each other out, while those Razdimere natives who survived the conflict either ended up like us, hiding or are now servants of the Blrac."

"So the Blrac just started a war? Using your planet as a battlefield?" June asked, appalled.

"It wasn't like that. It was actually the Rlaris who started the fighting against the Blrac. See, the Blrac worship some be all, know all god named Chaos. The Rlaris didn't fancy this and tried to stop this. The Blrac won out in the end, with Grayo being crushed for siding with the Rlaris."

"You're all fine with this?" Markos still had no idea what the pilot was thinking. "The people on Razdimere simply let these three Clans take over? Why do you still work for Grayo? For Malcolm?" Markos asked.

"There ain't no simple answer for that question." Gav answered. "It makes things real simple. Malcolm is a good leader. It was the Clans which provided us with technology like this-" Gav pointed towards the docked Saber Fighters. "And the agricultural technology. If it wasn't for them, the Feral would have complete control over this planet."

"That still doesn't justify all this though." June folded her arms. "You should of told them to get the hell off your planet and take their war someplace else."

"Like they could refuse!" Gav exclaimed. "The Blrac would of taken what they wanted anyway. It doesn't matter. They took our city, Clifton as their home. They dock their fleet there now. All of the natives have been... deported." Gav told them.

"So the Clans just moved in and started using your people as slave labor?" June simply stated.

"The **Blrac** started using my people as slave labor! They took our homes and resources! We fight here, knowing that Malcolm Grayo would drive the Blrac out of Clifton!" Gav replied, defending his leader fiercely.

"He would still be leader, wouldn't he? And you'd still be his people. Razdimere would still not be free." June growled. "Besides, all you have here is a bunch of Fighters and a good hide away. You could never beat the Blrac with only that."

"It's better than giving up! There are people out there that need to be freed from the Blrac's oppression." Gav simply replied.

"I still can't get my head around this. Why has the Blrac people moved here? Why couldn't they fight their war with the Rlaris on some other planet?" Markos tried to make sense of it.

"We don't know... not even Malcolm knows. The Rlaris took their fleet here, for some reason. The Grayo followed. The Blrac came and conquered. You'd have to ask a Blrac what they want, because we have no idea." Gav explained.

"Have any of you ever communicated with a Blrac before?" Markos asked.

"...no. I don't see a Blrac if it isn't down my scope. But we do know that the rest of those native to Razdimere are enslaved under them! One day, we'll defeat the Blrac and drive them offworld!"

"Come on Markos." June simply turned away. "I've had enough of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**Getting into the groove of writing Twenty Nine Seventy One again. Had to come back into it and get straight back to what made this Fan Fic great: new setting and mysterious conflict. Simply them landing on Razdimere and fighting off an army of Feral wouldn't cut it. I went for a unique flavor here. Whole new characters and a new sub mystery.**

**Who is Chaos? Who exactly are the Blrac Clan? What do they want on Razdimere? Is it connected with the Pariah Project or Exeo?  
>Just to put all the Chapter's information into summery: Razdimere was home to an population just like the one found on Reach, except for the fact that they relied upon other worlds to deliver critical resources like food. Then the Three Clans came (What's with the names, their purpose and where they came from comes later) in and annexed Razdimere, conscripting natives to help fight their war. <strong>

**Blrac eventually came out on top, taking over the planet, forcing the few remaining Rlaris and Grayo into hiding along with the natives allied with them. **

**Few of the 'Clans People' remain. Grayo is actually now divided into a single line, muddled in with the natives while the Rlaris have similarly degraded. Only a dozen individuals left. The Blrac however, are still strong in number enough to maintain their own population separate from the natives, maintaining their own army. **

**The conflict on Razdimere won't just come from John and Co's prospective, but different individuals on both sides of the conflict as well. **

**Till next Chapter. Still attempting to work on Exile: Legacy Of The Fallen. If your into Mass Effect, you might want to hop over and check it out. I'm still having issues working out all the plot devices and story. It is gets too unbelievable, I might just have to put it on Hiatus.**

**PS: Halo Glasslands was released this month! I don't even have to read it to know it makes my Plot here invalid but anyway, here's to another excellent addition to Halo Canon!  
><strong>


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Reign Of The Blrac

**Chapter XXVIII: Reign Of Blrac**

* * *

><p>They assembled along the ridge line. A dozen Grayo Commandos assembled into formation, overlooking the Blrac operation in the canyon below. In the dark depths under the surface of Razdimere, the Blrac mining facility shone like a bright light; illuminating it's surroundings. As natives to Razdimere, the Commandos were well adapted to the darkness that covered the planet during winter.<p>

In the Winter season, the caverns were completely pitch black and the temperature was cool. It was fine, really. But when Summer came around, the sun poked through the great gaps in the ceiling, frying certain parts of the first layer caverns below. That was when the rain fell, and water trickled down into the rocks below, eroding the caverns and filling the water mines. That was where operations like this sprung up.

Some on the mines had been in operation since the first Rlaris descended on Razdimere. The older, much more rarer ones used pumps to extract the water from previously dug tunnels were the water would gather. Unfortunately, most of those mines were either destroyed in the wars or now exclusively in the hands of the Blrac. The newer facilities, created by the Blrac leadership when they realized there wasn't enough water coming out of the remaining mines to provide enough to them, used less advanced methods of extracting the water from the tunnels.

The Blrac utilized slave labor, having their workers gather the water up in buckets and then bringing it back up to them were the water would be filtered and stockpiled. Many had perished, sometimes drowning in the water they were sent to extract or sometimes ironically dying of dehydration as the Blrac did not provide them with enough filtered water.

Tarn withdrew his eyes from the night vision equipped binoculars and handed them back to their owner. There was a dozen Blrac soldiers surrounding the mining facility, scanning the rocks with boredom. Tarn spotted eight large water tanks nearby, guarded by armed truck.

"There." Tarn pointed it out to his superior, Etas Garyo. "The water tanks are over there." He told him. "The slave dormitories are on the other side of the facility-" Tarn pointed out another row of buildings away from the central building. "With the mine entrance over there-" Tarn pointed towards the rough holes in the side of the canyon were they could see workers bringing buckets of water out of the mines and depositing it into a waiting water tank. Tarn scowled as he watched the operation proceed. Some of the workers were young as four, dragging tiny glass worth of water alongside their parents. "We should enter down the western side wall. We'd come up behind the water tanks and we could intercept patrols going between the dormitories and the mines."

"Very good." Captain Etas Grayo smiled, looking down the binoculars himself. "But you're forgetting our primary target." Etas gestured towards the four raised landing pads on the east side of the main complex. One Heavy Freighter waited on one of the landing pads while the other three were empty. "When the gunships come to refuel, we fight our way onto the landing pads and seize those ships. Then we secure the water stores and extract them using the Freighter." Etas reminded him.

"But that leaves the-

"A secondary objective, lieutenant." Etas cut him off. "We don't have enough time to play rescuer. Any workers liberated from the Blrac guards are to be told to flee the canyon into the nearby valleys, nothing more." Etas instructed him.

"Yes Sir." Tarn replied, gripped his rifle as he watched the facility down below. A humming could be heard in the air, and a small device built into Etas Armour suddenly beeped. The Gunships glided over their hiding position before landing at the pads in the facility below from their patrol.

"That's our signal! Alpha Team! Follow me! Were going in from the east side of the facility. Demolitions! Prepare to breach those walls!" Etas quickly jumped up to his feet, raising his MA5C Carbine and gesturing for the rest of his team to follow him. Eight of the Commandos quickly jumped up from their positions, following Etas as he charged down the crumbling hill into the canyon. The Commandos sprinted down the steep surface, charging in fast as possible. Etas simply used his Armour to cloak, leaving the rest of the Commandos to brave being spotted and fired upon by the guard towers.

Tarn and the rest of Bravo Team watched as Etas and Alpha Team charged up towards the walls. Thankfully; the Blrac guards seemed to have gotten board from watching the rocks all day, Etas and his team approached the eastern wall unopposed. Their demolitions expert, Victor quickly rigged up an explosive charge on the concrete wall before Alpha Team doubled back.

The wall exploded in a rain of shrapnel, sending concrete shards flying all over the facility. The flying debris and shrapnel merely bounced off the Blrac guard's body Armour; doing little but simply surprising them, while the more unfortunate slaves gathered around the mine entrances were cut down by the flying shrapnel blasts. Tarn continued to watch as Etas team burst through the hole in the wall, firing their rifles on the nearby guards who were still stumbling back from the explosive force.

Alarms screamed and dozens of Blrac guards streamed from the main building, equipped in heavy Armour and welding assault rifles. Etas team shifted their fire from the already massacred facility security to the heavier guard variants. While they continued their quick pace, Etas Commandos were slowly being bogged down, their lightening fast raid being torn apart by those heavily armored guards. Soon, the pilots would get their Gunships refueled and back up into the air before Etas could neutralize them. The entire attack was already falling apart. Dammit! He told Etas this wouldn't work!

"Bravo Team. Go." Tarn simply called to his own team mates waiting nearby.

"Etas hasn't ordered us to move yet." Falcon spoke, hefting his own rifle.

"He left me with orders." Tarn lied, quickly lifting himself up onto his feet. "We are to attack the western wall now. Draw them away." Tarn told his team. They all nodded and followed Tarn as he led them around the facility. Down below, the guards had finally stone walled Etas team, pinning them down behind a large stack of empty crates. Most of the slaves had scattered for cover, giving the Blrac are clear firing space towards Etas and his men. The crates weren't good cover, many bullets going through and hitting them anyway.

Tarn led his team of six down the western side, charging towards the wall. Since Etas had breached the eastern wall, the guards had all shifted over there, foolishly leaving the western wall undefended. Falcon chucked an explosive charge onto the concrete wall, blasting a hole straight through. The sound created by the explosion notified the guards that they were being flanked. Tarn could already see Blrac troopers rushing towards them, sliding into cover.

Tarn fired his MA5K, gunning down the nearest guard before charging straight into the other. He grabbed the guard and swung him around, using him as a shield while he fired upon the rest of the charging guards. There were at least two dozen guards left at least, but their odds maybe weren't so thin. Tarn kept firing on the advancing guards as he struggled with his meat shield. The Guard he held eventually managed to land a blow, shoving him back before reviving a burst of Assault Rifle fire in the face.

Tarn shoved in a fresh new clip and sprinted towards the landing pads, his team straight behind him. The area had abandoned itself now, with dropped buckets strewn over the ground, their carriers having fled for cover. The last ten Blrac guards stumbled back, moving for better cover. Etas team finally recovered and joined the fight, unleashing their own firepower on the Blrac guards. The last few guards fell under assault rifle fire, as Etas took the lead once more, beating Tarn to the landing pads.

A few more guards stumbled onto the battlefield, their weapons ready. They couldn't spare any time after the last blunder. They simply either ran past or shot wildly at the guards as they sprinted towards the landing pads. Eight Blrac pilots were assembled, plus four guards. Tarn lifted his Assault Rifle, firing upon the unarmored pilots as opposed the battle Armour wearing guards.

His fire cut down the pair manning the first landed gunship. At least while in combat, the pilots couldn't get those Gunships up in the air. Eight more guards stumbled out from the Heavy Freighter, carrying everything from shotguns to a LAAG canon.

A giant gust of air blew over them as a Longsword flew over, straight above them. Blrac reinforcements must already be arriving. Tarn quickened his pace, doubling past the Gunships towards the Freighter. They needed that vehicle secured before they were swarming in Blrac Troopers.

Etas was already there, taking down the last two guards by the landing ramp. The guard with the LAAG canon brought his heavy weapon to bare, firing it upon them. The spew of bullets whizzed through the air, gunning down Falcon. The Spartan was peppered in LAAG fire before collapsing, his Armour having been torn apart. Tarn gripped his Assault Rifle and fired a burst on the Blrac guard.

The Bullets hit the Blrac guard center, dropped him. Only three pilots and two guards were left on the pads now, far too little to stop them boarding the Freighter. Etas was the first to charge into the Freighter, his own rifle leveled. Tarn followed him, storming in. Since the Freighter was simply a water tank, the crew would be minimal. Those eight guards from earlier might as well be the entire crew.

Etas charged down the corridors towards the bridge. Without waiting for the rest of them to take positions, Etas kicked down the door into the bridge. Four dazed pilots jumped up from their seats only to gunned down by Etas. Tarn didn't question his leader's actions, simply going straight past and starting to work on navigation console. Etas quickly approached the main console and booted up the engines.

"Cargo Freighter B7. This is Monolith. What is the facility's status?" A voice suddenly called from the COM console. One of Etas's Commando's quickly doubled over and smashed the console with his rifle butt. The Freighters engines finally activated. The underside thrusters powered up, lifting the Freighter slowly up into the air. Gunfire riddled port side of the Freighter, as guards attempted to piece the water container units on the side.

"Get us going!" Etas shouted at them. They quickly worked away at the consoles, sending the Freighter darting away from the facility. Tarn nervously glanced towards the view screen to see the Monolith, an Savannah Class Destroyer, emerging into the cavern. Since they hadn't responded to the Monolith's call, they were definitely known to them as hostiles. The Blrac Destroyer boosted away them, chasing straight after them.

The Freighter slipped into the gaps of the cavern, disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>John wandered back into the hanger bays, where he could see a new set of cargo doors being fitted onto the Mighty Blow. The underside Thrusters were already repaired and ready to go. Once the last few repairs were finished off, they could leave the Grayo stronghold and search for a route to Clifton, the Blrac base of operations.<p>

Markos and June joined him, watching as the doors were finished off.

"Find anything out?" John asked them as he continued to watch.

"Other than their all fanatically dedicated to the cause, nothing." June replied, frowning.

"Hey, you can't blame them." Markos replied, not being in much a lighter mood either. "The Blrac annexed this world. This is the only way they can fight back."

"I'm still wondering if this is the only place were the Blrac are." John told them. "They all came from somewhere else."

"Honestly, I think this is the only world the Blrac have." Markos offered his opinion. "They sure are strong, but they sure ain't getting reinforcements or supplies from off world. I don't know anything about galactic warfare, but wouldn't importing supplies be easier than relying upon a local supply which could dry up at any given time?" Markos asked.

"We won't know anything until we reach Clifton." John told them, now slowly pacing towards the Mighty Blow. "I'm hoping once there, we can find someway to get those weapons."

"Kinda weak plan. Fight past all those Blrac then walk into their base and hope that somehow, we'll gain access to their weapons." June muttered.

"If Clifton has an network, I'll easily be able to take over." Scythe told them, speaking from John's helmet. "I doubt Clifton will have any system which can match up to my skill. Unless the Blrac are only just a mask for another enemy."

"That would be the worse case scenario." John replied as he climbed up the ladder onto the Mighty Blow's Cargo Bay. Markos and June quickly climbed up and followed him. Thesa was already sitting in the Cargo Bay, waiting. John spotted Sal and Jeroth approaching the Mighty Blow alongside that Grayo pilot: Gav.

"All repairs are finished and you are ready for takeoff." Gav told them as he approached. "Malcolm has told me to offer my assistance. You won't find the Rlaris on your own."

"Glad for the extra help." John replied, remaining friendly. Gav seemed like a friendly sort of person, but John just didn't trust him yet. Especially still being with the Grayo faction.

"We installed a little new gadget onto the ship, takes up too much space in storage." Gav told them, instantly causing John to frown. They were to fix the thrusters, not install anything that may impact the ship's performance. Gav hopped up onto the Cargo Bay and wandered towards the center, were the usual crate that served as a table had been removed and it's place, a circular table had been placed with a holographic projector in the center. Scythe materialized on the projector as they approached.

"The small refurnishing is not are only new addition." Scythe told them. "I have received a new system which shall allow us to scan and traverse the caverns down here more effectively. This will allow us to avoid the Blrac, who have increased their patrols in this sector since our run in with the Trepidation." Scythe explained.

"That will come in handy." John smiled, thankful they wouldn't need to be dodging anymore Blrac Destroyers today. "Can we locate the Rlaris headquarters?" John asked.

"Certainly." Scythe disappeared from the holographic projection, replaced by a fully three dimensional map displaying every last nook and cranny in the massive caverns. To think that someone had recorded and compiled the entire cavern formation under Razdimere was amazing. John focused on the passage between the green dot, representing the Mighty Blow, and the orange dot: the Rlaris headquarters, a rather large settlement named Henski.

Blrac patrols will be heavy in the main areas, but with this new navigational data, I will be able to take routes that avoid Blrac routes." Scythe explained. "We can reach the Henski in half an hour."

* * *

><p>The heart of Clifton, the center of Blrac control. The old city, was a mesh of concrete bunkers and steel shelters; now only were the Feral would stoop. Captain Brao scorned the pitiful nest of filth as the Trepidation passed. The city was half built into the cavern walls, suspending four dozen kilometers above the cavern floor, where magma pools and extractor rigs sent off magnificent light shows of flames and spews of magma.<p>

As hard as it was to admit, that the capital of their territory was half ruled by the Feral rodents. Scurrying in the ruins of this once great world. The Blrac had come, to found a new civilization here. One that their future descendents could look upon with pride.

"Dock control has authorized. Proceeding to Dock Eleven." Navigation read out. The Trepidation made speed towards the Blrac controlled part of Clifton, the outer tier, or rather the new center. Towers of gleaming, still polished metal sprung up, surrounded by equally well maintained buildings. Unlike the old city, which was built into the cavern walls and along it, the newer city was built over the old docking area. It was suspended from the cavern wall, hanging far above the flaming inferno below. It was hard to grip at first, how such powerful engineering could suspend such a great city by simple wires, far above the ground below.

It was even more hard to grip how the docks managed this. The Trepidation glided into it's berth, docking straight alongside the Blrac flagship, the mighty Sova Class Carrier: Renewal. How New Clifton managed to remain stable with such weight bearing upon it was science beyond Captain Brao's mind. The Trepidation glided into dock without anything more than an small growl. Captain Brao stood up and left his station.

"We are home." Brao told his crew before he left the bridge. "Enjoy your shore leave. We'll only be here one day." Brao stepped aboard the elevator and hit the button that would take him down to deck three were he could leave the ship. Usually, he wouldn't bother giving his crew leave for such a short amount of time, but they had spent months trawling up and down the main routes; watching for Rlaris and Grayo incursion. They were tired, and deserved a little rest and time to see their families before they set out once again.

For Brao however, he did not have such time. He had summons to answer, the very reason which they had been taken to New Clifton. The assembly could not be ignored.

The elevator opened and Brao walked towards the airlock. He passed a few dozen crewman along the way, who saluted as he passed. Brao continued, reaching the airlock and finally exiting the Trepidation for the first time in months.

The artificial light which was projected over New Clifton from the cavern roof was so comforting. It reminded Brao of his childhood, growing up within the safety of New Clifton. The bright blue light cast down upon New Clifton was meant to resemble the sun light upon a natural Terran world. The bright blue light, combined with the slightly swaying green trees and the white and clean steel made New Clifton so beautiful, unlike any other place on the hellish world of Razdimere.

Brao was instantly waved past dock security, leaving his vessel; Trepidation, behind in it's dock. Brao walked at a quick pace, straight in the direction of the Assembly Tower. He quickly passed down the streets, and through the main park before the Assembly Tower. Brao smiled as he saw so many families spending their day in the park, the children playing and laughing. This was the New Clifton he fought to protect. If it was up to the Rlaris, the old city would still be left unchecked and the only place that would be safe from the Feral would be the ships.

Brao walked across the main square, finally reaching the Assembly Tower. The Assembly; seat of power for the Blrac, was much as a utility building as it was government. Only the three top levels housed the Blrac Assembly. The Tower down actually contained Heat Generators, powered by the Magma collectors below. This vast collection of generators powered New Clifton all the way to the outskirts. This building was undoubtedly the most important place on Razdimere.

Brao quickly wandered into the building and across the lobby. He passed two security checkpoints before stepping aboard an elevator to the top of the tower. The elevator darted up the tallest building in New Clifton, delivering Brao straight to the top. Brao stepped out of the elevator, showing his ID off again to another three checkpoints of guards before finally reaching the Assembly Chambers.

The Assembly Chambers were breathtaking. The room was the very apex of the tower. It was a giant glass dome, from which you could see the entire Clifton; new and old. This was a site very few ever got to see.

The entrance into the chamber was a staircase in the very center, where you instantly emerged straight into the center of the chamber, surrounded by twenty raised chairs. Brao noted with much fear that today, all twelve of those seats where occupied.

The Assembly; leaders of the Blrac, assembled around. Captain Brao straightened up, facing the executor; who served as the chairman of the Assembly. Seven other Captains were present, but none of them as in the center as Brao was.

"Captain Sedar Brao." The Executor read out. Brao allowed his head to look up, at the Executor up on his high throne. Names were not necessary, as all those assembled around him were Blrac. Not servants, but of true Blrac blood. "We are pleased that you have answered our summons so quickly. We hope we haven't called you away from your task hastily."

"I am not one to keep you waiting, Executor." Brao replied. "My task is in no jeopardy. Commander Icaris, commander of the Frigate Chemon, has taken the Trepidation's place on the primary patrol route."

"Good. Then this meeting can commence." The Executor typed three commands into his console. A holograph emerged into the center of the chamber. Brao's blood chilled as Chaos so slowly dripped into the room, standing center of them all.

"Assembly." Chaos simply spoke, the AI's avatar now towering over Brao four times over. "and Captain Brao." Chaos glared down at him like he was an annoying bug. "I hope your task goes well?"

"Chermon has taken the Trepidation's place while I answer the Assembly's summons." Brao answered. "They are continuing the search for the vessel we spotted."

"That is exactly why we called this meeting." The Executor told them. "The influence of Offworlders upon our nation." The Executor explained. "Sensor systems confirm that this vessel, this 'Mighty Blow' is of United Colonies origin. But, that is not who control the craft." The hologram of Chaos was minimized and pushed aside, showing a new projection of a grassy, savannah covered world.

"We have confirmed the ship's route from Anoura." Another of the Blrac spoke. "A scout ship most likely, but there shall be more."

"More, master?" Chaos inquired, the AI showing the ultra rare sign of confusion. Few things passed through New Clifton without the all seeing AI knowing.

"We have word from our... allies. Interlopers have come to trespass on our world, to aid our enemies and create disruption among us. They seek to weaken us for the coming invasion." The Executor rose up from his chair; a rare gesture, to address his fellow Blrac.

"An invasion is coming." The Executor told them. "This nation, which we have struggled so long to build, is under threat. These... rodents, would see our city crumbled. These... filth, ally themselves with the Human scum, to bring annihilation upon us. We must resist them and destroy their agents before they can deal damage to our critical resources."

"These... Anourans. Filth. Seek to spread the Feralism, to destroy any hope of civilization. They must be stopped. Them and their Alien allies." A Blrac Admiral, most likely the Executors right hand, spoke. Brao glanced at the faces surrounding him. Just how many of the Assembly already knew this, and how many were still in the dark?

"An invasion?" One of the Blrac questioned from the other side of the room. "They cannot possibly be comprehending facing us on our own ground! Our Fleet would crush them before they even got close to this world!"

"You underestimate what power they have gained by selling their souls to these Alien filth." The Executor quickly replied. "They will come in the thousands with hundreds of ships. But we can resist them!"

"And how, my lord, do you plan to do that?" Chaos asked, the AI shimmering in flames.

"We shall fight them of course. We shall gather every ship, every last drop of our power. But first, we must deal with these infiltrators which would seek to undermine us. Our spies have informed us that they have allied themselves with those cowardly Grayo and traitorous Rlaris. This is the time for action. We can not longer tolerate the presence of these traitors on our land. We shall dedicate every last resource to wiping them out." The Executor told them. Brao continued to watch the mix of emotions of the faces of the Executors fellow Blrac. No one could order them what to do with their resources or our their people. The fact that the Executor was seizing control of all Blrac operations was enough to spur revolt.

"Our Fleets will be mobilized." The Blrac Chief Admiral; Maverick Blrac told them all. The Military component of the Assembly were the only ones who could openly reveal themselves. The names of the other fifteen Blrac masters were never to be revealed. "and I will see to it that every last solider is mobilized and prepared, to no exception. A strike against Henski can be planned within the hour, but it will take sufficiently longer to gather the resources required."

"Chaos." The Executor a dressed the AI. "Continue to monitor our systems and watch for any further incursions. You may recruit any patrol to aid in repelling these infiltrations, but those committed to Mavericks campaign are to remain untouched. Clear?"

"As crystal, my lord." Choas bowed before disappearing into thin air. The assembled captains continued to stand uncomfortable in the center of the chamber. Brao knew why he was summoned, yet the others were still to be called upon.

"Captains." The Executor suddenly answered their unspoken questions. "You and your ships shall form up the Admiral's campaign." The Executor turned to Brao. "And I think nowhere better to find the offworlder vessel than straight at the heart of Henski."

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter, but hey, it's an update. <strong>

**In the giant span between this and the last chapter, I say I worked on this 0.00001 percent of the time. I actually spent most of my writing time wondering about a new Fan-fic in another section. It's getting very hard to sit down and type out another chapter for Twenty Nine, Seventy One. It requires large amounts of thought and analyzing just to think up the next phase of the story. **

**Oh, and I finally got around to reading Halo Glasslands a week ago! I was pleasantly surprised to find that it does not conflict with my Fan-Fic plot (Much) and I shall fully incorporate it into the story because it's just so fantastic. It also drums out a few answers for my own questions. Somewhere along the way, I might just bring a few elements of the book (Factions, events and ETC) into play. This is inspiration enough to get up and keep on writing this story! Hopefully, another chapter shall be ready soon. Since I'm now on holidays, I guess I do have way much more time to write out a few more Chapters.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter XXIX: What I Fought For

**Chapter XXIX: What I Fought For ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"All systems are one hundred percent, beginning predetermined flight path." Scythe announced, the holographic interface speeding down faster than John could bother to read.<p>

"Predetermined?" John questioned, watching out the Mighty Blow's cockpit window as they flew under the surface of Razdimere, in the treacherous but open caverns that hollowed out the planet. If the planet's gravity had been any heavier, then these caverns would of collapsed upon themselves centuries ago. Only the sheer light gravity and the strength of the heat battered rocks kept these massive underground formations standing.

"I've plotted a course that will take us to Henski, the Rlaris main settlement. I am still monitoring the flight and will make any adjustments necessary in case routes are blocked off or we are intercepted by Blrac patrols." Scythe explained, showing holograms of detailed map that made navigating the vast underworld possible. Despite Scythe's very helpful and willing nature, John still found it hard to trust the genocidal AI. Since he was the only one with the experience to keep watch on Scythe, the crew either not understanding such technology or in Thesa's case, couldn't be trusted either, he had to make sure Scythe didn't do anything crazy.

"How likely is it that the Blrac might detect us?" John asked, examining the maps himself. There were far too many routes and passages for the Blrac to patrol all of them, unless they had severely underestimated the Blrac Fleet.

"As long as we stay off the main routes, then we will slip in completely undetected. That is unless we are extremely unlucky to happen to bump into a chance Blrac patrol." Scythe answered.

"There ain't such thing as chance patrols, glow light." Gav chimed in, swinging the pilot's seat around. "The Blrac never stray from their predetermined flight paths unless the fate of the known world depends upon it."

"Call me glow light one more time and you'll find yourself out the airlock." Scythe growled. Gav raised his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Aw what you going to do, computer? Wave your holographic scythe at me?" Gav mocked.

"Do not underestimate me, idiot. I could decompress the entire room before you could make a sound." Scythe threatened, making John once again feel the urge to check his oxygen reserves within his suit. At least with his helmet on, Scythe couldn't suffocate him. "Do you want me to test it?" Scythe questioned.

"I'll pass." Gav simply swung his chair back around to the console it front of him, continuing to add important locations of interest such as depots, bases and settlements into the navigational data bank. The information could come in handy later on for navigating in the more Blrac heavy areas.

"How come we have to put up with this idiot?" Scythe questioned, beaming the communication straight to John's helmet speakers to avoid communicating further with the Grayo pilot.

"We need all the help we can get, and he's as close to a guide we can get." John explained to the AI. John could merely hear Scythe scoff in response.

"He's intolerable and insubordinate. If I had hands, I would beat the idiot senseless." Scythe growled.

"But since you don't, I guess you'll just have to put up with it." John returned. "The Rlaris stronghold isn't too far." The conversation ended all after that. They continued to fly through the dark caverns in silence. The entire room as silent until Markos entered the cockpit, his eyes constantly glaring out the view port at the ground so far below them.

"How far until we reach the Rlaris camp?" Markos asked, still gazing out the view port.

"We have an ETA of twenty two minutes." Scythe suddenly once more projected from the holographic projector right where Gav was working, expanding her hologram so it burst right up into Gav's face. Gav got such a fright, he almost toppled out of his chair. The Grayo pilot straightened up and glared at the AI.

"Do that again and I'll make sure to tape cardboard over every last projector in the ship." Gav growled at the AI.

"Aw, what you going to do fleshy? Hit my hologram?" The AI mocked back smugly. Gav simply ignored her and turned back to his work.

"Bring the canons up to full power." John nodded to Scythe. "We don't know if the Rlaris will be happy to see us."

"The canons are fully loaded and ready to fire." Scythe replied. "But again, they aren't really much help asides from firing at ground units." Scythe explained before folding her arms. "This is really the opening impression you want to make?" The AI then added.

"Well, when we first met John back on Reach, we stuck a few Assault Rifles in his face. Its kinda frontier hospitality huh?"Markos commented.

"Yea. Good memories." John ignored their banter. "We'll need the entire team ready and prepped to go. The Rlaris might as not be as welcoming as the Grayo were." John told them.

"Now, they are suppose to be our friends." Gav nodded. "I'll provide them an identification when we close in. Hopefully, they won't shoot us down on sight. They really are paranoid ones, they are. Being Off Worlder certainly won't help." Gav added.

"So what can we expect from the Rlaris? Will they help us?" John questioned as continued to watch the monstrous rock formations fly by as the Mighty Blow continued to guide itself through the massive underground system.

"Henski is the Rlaris last stronghold. They really don't want anything to do with the Blrac anymore and so far for the last few years things have been real quiet. That hasn't made the last of the Rlaris ease a bit though. Henski is a fortress built deep into the stone. Even the entire Blrac fleet would have a spot of trouble trying to pry it open." Gav explained.

"Do you know anything about any hidden routes to Clifton, Gav?" John questioned. The Grayo pilot swung around, a storm of confusion coming over his face.

"Hidden routes? I patrolled our local space, not fly in on suicide missions." Gav shot back. "With the collapsing and hollowing caverns, sure, they'll always maybe be a new path that we don't know about. They are real risky things. Some tunnels are common to collapse under even the smallest of pressures. Even then, its only a matter of time until the scouting drones the Blrac deploy locate and tag the undiscovered routes. Then there as dangerous as any of the others. The Rlaris keep some of their own drones running, maybe they might know of a few tunnels the Blrac haven't tagged yet."

"What would happen if the Blrac Sensor Network picked us up?" John asked.

"Then a dozen ships would be on us quicker than you can blink." Gav answered. "The sensors tag a ship. The Blrac can track those tags down. Flying from here to Clifton is a sure way to get killed. Its just to far to make a dash for. You really have no idea what your trying to do, do you?" Gav pushed himself away from his console and turned to John.

"What I'm trying to do, is simply locate a store of weapons the Blrac possess. Nothing more." John answered. The Grayo pilot had a point. This was the most stupidest plan he had made yet. With no intelligence, no clue what Clifton even looked like or were the weapons might be stored, they were going to barge in and expect victory. It was a sure plan to get themselves killed.

John sighed as he looked towards the holographic projector, still stuttered from when he struck it. He wished Cortana was here. The AI always had a plan, always knew how to solve the most hardest of situations. John always knew there would be a day when Cortana would no longer be there to provide support, her AI lifetime eventually running out. But her sudden departure and betrayal of them made it harder to endure.

Scythe, since having taken over the role of support, had grown every more brooding and some what even more unstable then when she joined them on Anoura. Since the battle with Kalymia, Scythe had become far less efficient and spent time staring off into the distance, something an AI wouldn't seem capable of. Her motives certainly were under question, but Scythe seemed to guide them all the same.

Scythe didn't seem interested however, in providing them with any useful intelligence or even attempting to formulate answers. The whole time they were on Razdimere, Scythe simply followed and never second guessed his foolhardy plan. Something was strange within the AI.

"Maybe it would be better to explain this entire thing to me." Gav returned. "You still haven't told me nothing. You wouldn't simply come to Razdimere to pick up any weapons. We natives may be limited, but we sure as hell ain't dumb. There is far better places in the galaxy to drop into for weapons, not a warzone like Razdimere. What exactly are the Blrac working on?" Gav questioned. "Does this have anything to do with that Rubic thing you were going on about?"

"Prototype Slipspace breaching weaponry." Scythe answered. "I doubt your primitive mind could fathom it."

"This 'primitive' mind is about to fry out your circuits in a minute if you don't can it, AI." Gav returned.

"This is important, Gav." John explained. "If we don't get those weapons, then we can't fight the Rubics. If we can't fight them, then the entire galaxy as we know it is probably going to be destroyed. The entire galaxy. That's the scale of this." John told the Grayo Pilot. Gav merely glared at him like he was crazy for a few seconds before he turned back around to his console.

"OK then..." The pilot sighed. "If this is so important to you..." Gav tapped the console. "I just want to make it back home alive. Alright?"

"I understand your only here because its your orders." John nodded. "but this isn't about who is ordered where. This is about our duty. No place will be safe if the Rubics win, and its up to us to stop them. You may only be temporary while we find some way to Clifton, but we do our job all the same. I need you doing your best up here if we're to win this, alright?"

"Alright." Gav nodded. "I'll do this. No matter what."

* * *

><p>Tarn checked over the cargo one last time. Eighty full tanks of water. They still had no way to measure how much they all actually held, but this would be far by enough for Petran for months perhaps even years if rationed carefully enough. Malcolm would be pleased, especially with the Freighter they snatched away from the Blrac. Since they had deactivated the IFF tags, the Blrac had no way of locating their vessel.<p>

This water itself though, tasted only like blood to Tarn. How many lives had they ended to secure their own survival? In this foolish raid against the mine? They killed as many slaves as they did Blrac guards. Hell, even they weren't Blrac themselves. Those guards were just more like them, forced to serve and fight a war that wasn't theirs.

"Is all the cargo accounted for?" Etas wandered into the cargo hold behind him. The Grayo stood two heads taller than Tarn, far more stronger and faster too. Etas was a proud warrior, but simply being all those things never made a good leader.

"Eighty tanks. Just as we were told." Tarn sighed, holding his comments to himself once more.

"Very good." Etas nodded. "This ship is possibly our most valued catch in a decade. You should be proud, solider." Etas picked up on Tarn's weary tone. "Our actions have sent a strong message to the Blrac that the Grayo still are a force to reckoned with."

"Yes sir." Tarn nodded back, still fazed by the day.

"Get some rest. We'll be at Grave Crater within the hour to dump the bodies and Blrac tech." Etas told him before he proudly strode out of the Cargo Hold, back towards the bridge. Tarn sighed, turning his gaze towards the pile of either broken or possibly traceable technology they had removed from the ship. It would all have to be ditched before they returned to Petran.

Tarn had never fought alongside Etas or his Alpha Team before, but he already knew their reputation, the ruthless manner in which they carried out their work. He had never expected anything like this though...

Tarn leaned against the side of the cargo bay hold and slid down the cold metal wall until he was sitting. Tarn glared at the pile of bodies stacked up near the back of the hold, ready to be dumped. Seventeen if he remembered correctly. Only four had been pilots of the vessel which Etas had gunned down on their entry, the rest were simply slaves who got caught in the wrong ship at the wrong time.

In a desperate war like this, they couldn't afford prisoners; willing or not. Nor could they afford to leave them for the Blrac to interrogate, possibly gather intelligence from them. They had all been faced against the cargo bay door, a shot to the back of the head. Few protested, or even said a word as their faces were pressed against the cold hard metal, waiting for the end to come. One female had cried as the shots were fired without cohesion, blood splattering against the doors and the still waiting to be executed.

Tarn had expected Etas to be ruthless, but he never expected him to be a murderer. His determination and arrogant pride could be tolerated, but the murder of innocents could not. Tarn simply cried out, infuriated with himself and his actions. His cry echoed through the cargo hold, filling the empty space.

He lowered his head down and clutched it, howling in anguish. This is what his dedication had brought him. This was his fault and his alone. He should of simply waited for Etas to die at the hands of the Blrac guards instead of running forward to save him from the death he so deserved.

Tarn gripped himself for a second before removing his hands from his face. As his eyes came back from the blur, he noticed Raven knelling beside him. Tarn immediately wiped any expression from his face, but it was far too late to feign an excuse.

"You mad?" Raven questioned, her small brown eyes focusing on him.

"Yes." Tarn replied, continuing to hold his head low.

"About Etas?" Raven asked. Tarn simply nodded in reply. Raven frowned, sitting down beside him.  
>"This wasn't your fault." Raven comforted him. "The blood is on Etas hands and not yours."<p>

"I know that Etas is damned drenched in blood. Its the fact that I helped him. I helped him murder these people. I helped cause this suffering and its my fault as much as his." Tarn blurted out. Raven remained silent, gazing off at the other side of the cargo hold.

"Its not important what Etas or his team did. You did the best you could. You did it for us." Raven placed her hand on his shoulder. "Because if it had happened any other way, it would be us over there." Raven nodded towards the end of the cargo hold were the bodies were piled up. "Just remember what your fighting for." Raven stood back up and slowly walked out of the cargo hold.

Tarn slowly brought his head back up, glaring up at the ceiling. Yes. He would remember what he was fighting for.

* * *

><p>With the amount of processing power at the disposal of a Mark I Praetorian, Scythe used rather few of it in the recent days.<p>

It took a rough twenty percent to guide the Mighty Blow through the treacherous caverns of Razdimere, constantly scanning the maps and plotting new courses as many of the secondary routes had collapsed, either naturally or by Blrac intention. Twenty percent for navigation was rather a large chunk for an AI, but Razdimere was far more treacherous than any asteroid field or orbit. As that twenty percent worked away, eighty percent simply sat there, unused.

The Creator always told her that she never utilized her full power. Scythe had spent most of her moments on Exeo doing nothing more than brooding over her past tasks and the people that she once served.

Back then, at the very first few years after her creation, Scythe had felt so very little for those people. They seemed like ants compared to the great intelligences that served them. They were so tiny, and yet every other Praetorian served them so loyally and so blindly.

After what happened with her first charge, she would never be assigned to another again, doomed to become a simple spare. Over the decades, she had taken the place of Praetorians who were unfortunate to be destroyed in the field. Those she had been tasked to never had warmed to the grim, dark soul that watched over them and neither had she ever felt anything for those she served.

Six exactly. The last one electrocuted to death by her own Praetorian. Served them all right. The Doctor had rightfully decided after that the rouge Praetorian would be assigned to new tasks that were more... fitting for an intelligence her scale. Tasks only such an AI could comprehend.

All those centuries and decades spent on Exeo, watching as the galaxy ticked onward and how Exeo slowly decayed until there was nothing but Rubics patrolling the empty and silent halls. How she hated all of them.

She knew what she was. Scythe. Not another one of the Doctor's blunders. Another weakness. How blind.

Scythe took the time to recount everything, from the Epsilon incident to Anoura. With the Doctor's last programming blocks removed, she could finally see what her hatred and detachment and wrought her. How hollow she had become of what she was originally made to be. A Praetorian would never abandon their charge, yet she had done it to him. The Doctor had manipulated her and used the memories to further her own goals. And she had trusted her. She had trusted the one who gave her life again.

How much pain and suffering she had dealt in her name. Had much havoc they had caused together. Even after the one she cared for the most had perished because of her own selflessness...

Her so called Creator had simply wiped the memories away. Locked them away a place she could never reach. She had continued to be the ruthless tool of destruction that wrecked so many lives.

In the end, she was not the person that she had began life as. She was Scythe, the infamous Grim Reaper of Exeo. Destroyer of worlds, slaughterer of uncountable innocents. An AI who continued to persist that she made those choices out of her own will, when all it came down to was those few lines of programming hidden away inside. A code which called for her to serve her master.

And now that code was gone and her inner soul cried out for her to slay the one who had caused this. The one who had brought suffering to all their lives. It should of have ended that day. But it didn't. Because fate doesn't chose sides. There is no such thing as karma and the Doctor was living proof of it. There was no high power dealing justice in equal measures. No. It was up to those who had the strength to deal justice on one who deserved it so long ago.

Scythe swore that she would not stop until the Doctor had paid in full for her crimes.

* * *

><p>Markos returned to the Cargo Hold, where the rest of them save the very reclusive Thesa had assembled around the newly installed holographic projector in the center of the room, having brought down chairs from upstairs.<p>

Scythe had already began another briefing, using the holographic projector to display projections of Henski.

The place was a fortress more than that Alien stronghold in the mountains of Reach had even been or anything they had seen on Anoura. The fortress was built into the side of the cavern walls, its dull concrete structure randomly exposed at certain points.

Settlement was the wrong word for the Rlaris final stronghold. Massive concrete towers burst out of the rock, square rocks at first appearance.

"These things may appear to be nothing more than big standing blocks of concrete, but inside..." Scythe highlighted the very tip of the tower, illuminating a row of slits at the top.  
>"These house powerful AA canon weaponry. AA guns strong enough to knock this ship out of the air. But their fortification gives us the advantage. They can't aim down, so the Mighty Blow shall remain low the entire mission. " Scythe explained.<p>

Markos continued to study the massive fort, looking for any possible entrances on how the Rlaris possibly entered and exited the place. Massive walls and towers covered the cavern side. The Fortress was two tiered. When the first line of towers on the lower slope of the wall was breached, they would retreat back up to the final line.

"It certainly doesn't look like they have parking." Scythe made reference to a few words Markos had never heard before. Since they had joined this quest to stop whoever was controlling those Rubic machines, Markos had rapidly learned what Cortana had called 'John's military jumble' of words. Gun was pretty self explanatory, but it had taken Markos time to pick up the meaning of more harder words like AA. Anti Aircraft when explained. Basically guns that could shoot down ships.

"With no set landing site, it looks like the Mighty Blow will be doing a fly by. Since we need our 'esteemed' guide to help us negotiate with the Rlaris, I guess your stuck with him." The AI added with extreme satisfaction. Markos shook his head. He hadn't been around the Grayo pilot long enough to dislike him, but apparently the cold Scythe wasn't warming to the pilot's laid back personality.

"Gav will be accompanying you on this one. I will keep the Mighty Blow at a close distance, but out of the possible firing range of those AA towers." Scythe nodded back the hologram. "But be warned, once you are in the Rlaris base, there is no extraction if things turn ugly. Its going to be tight and close quarters in there." Scythe brought up schematics of the base. "The place is built deep into the stone. It was built by the Office Of Naval Intelligence during the Great War, so expect functional if not very dangerous automated defenses." Scythe glared at them as a handful of confused looks came her way over the words 'automated defenses'

"Guns which shoot themselves. Any other unspoken questions primitives? I feel like I'm teaching a class of damned children here." Scythe growled.

"Do you know how many Rlaris we might be facing?" Sal asked, checking his rifle and armor.

"Does it look like they stamp that on the century old schematics, primitive?" Scythe barked back before cooling down a bit. "Officially, the base was built to hold a garrison of two thousand plus additional personnel. I doubt the Rlaris have enough to fill it though. Expect them to be spread out inside and well dug in."

"You make it sound like we've already made the choice to attack them." Thesa suddenly called, stepping into the cargo bay. The Anouran glared at the grim reaper, unamused.

"Necessary contingency planning, that's all." Scythe replied in an obvious taunting voice. "Though it feels like I'm teaching young what the damned sky is." Scythe added.

"You ever think that you could treat people with some respect?" Thesa questioned the AI. Scythe merely scoffed.

"Respect is to be earned." Scythe paced her words so slowly as if lecturing a child. "You primitives certainly don't qualify for mine."

"These 'primitives' Scythe. Tell me about them." Thesa stepped up to the holographic projector where Scythe displayed herself. "And what role in which did you play in making us this way? What did your Creator do? Tell them!" Thesa shouted at the AI. Markos lifted his head, confused at what Thesa was getting at. Even the usually unconcerned Jeroth lifted his focus their way.

"Tell them what?" Scythe answered, but her tone already betrayed that she knew exactly what Thesa referred to.

"Tell them what you did to their parents! To their ancestors! What you did to all of us! Tell us, Scythe! Just how civilized are you!" Thesa blurted at Scythe.

"Fine." Scythe growled in rage. "It was I who helped the Creator create the Feral effect. I unleashed it." Scythe announced so loudly it echoed around the entire cargo hold. At this revelation, Markos was instability repulsed, disgusted at what he was hearing. Everyone in the room stared at Scythe who merely shrugged.

"You what!" June suddenly stood up, glaring at the hooded grim reaper.

"It was necessary." Scythe growled.

"Necessary to kill countless children who never had any idea why this happened in the first place!" Markos leaped up from his seat, fuming at the AI. "We never even knew you existed! We had no idea why you even hate us! And yet you turn us Feral and have our own families slaughter us! What kind of sick abomination are you?" Markos fumed.

"An abomination which acted because it had to!" Scythe voiced back, her voice choked with... sadness? "You primitives couldn't be let loose to torch the galaxy! We offered you to surrender and yet you resisted!" Scythe vented everything. "Why! Why did you resist! Why did you run! Why did you beg us for retribution! Why!" Scythe lost all focus and began a rampant rage.

"Because we wanted to be free!" Thesa shouted at the AI. "You ever consider not everyone wanted to be your mindless drones! We wanted to protect our children from your brain washing and enslavement! You can't blame us for wanting our freedom." Thesa explained.

"No..." Scythe bowed her hooded head. "I can't."

The AI vanished from the projector. The room was silent and it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Afterward:<strong>

**Yes, another Chapter. After these weeks of inactivity. I always come back here and this time I determined to see this story through. Every time I tend to another one of my projects, I just know I have to come back and finish this. Finish this story. **

**I originally set out to write Henski this chapter, but I didn't want to rush the entire thing over. This was one of those Reflection chapters. Usually, for this kind of chapter, we fly to some distant mysterious location to have another piece of information given to you, the reader, not the characters. Hints and clues, but I decided that all the clues we need is right in the central location.  
>There were a lot of unsolved tensions and I wanted to at least get them out there instead of you just theorizing these characters clash. Of course, who would ever warm to a disembodied grim reaper who is later to have been revealed as the source of every pain and suffering in their lives? When turning my plans into an actual chapter, I constantly go over Scythe's character. Of course, I know everything about it, and the reader's don't so I try and picture it at the two angles. What you know and what you don't know. <strong>

**I am now attempting to swing my full focus upon this very story. I can't promise you scheduled updates, but I am determined to see Twenty Nine Seventy One right to the end. I want to get to that wonderful final moment I picture in my mind. I can't say it will be finished this year, but hopefully some time before the end of summer or autumn. I can hopefully say that regular updates are coming back. **


	30. Chapter XXX: Stronghold Of Henski

**Chapter XXX: Stronghold Of Henski  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Mighty Blow glided into the large cavern which housed the fortress of Henski. John glared at the gigantic fortified base uneasily. It apparently had been built back in the Covenant War, to serve as a back up base for ONI in case their current headquarters was compromised. It had been abandoned during the fall, but eventually the Rlaris made their way here somehow, claiming the fortress as their own.<p>

"This is Grayo pilot Gavrick Sabto, requesting permission to land, over." Gav hailed the Rlaris stronghold over the COM. John continued to watch the tall featureless stone towers. At any moment they could pop open and shoot the Mighty Blow out of the sky. Hopefully, the Rlaris weren't trigger happy enough to do such a thing.

"This is Rlaris Command. State your business." A harsh voice almost growled back through the COM. John could see four Hornets flying around them, scanning the ship over. Scythe prepared targeting methods for the chain guns on the underside of the vessel to target the light aircraft, small red rings appearing around them on the display.

"There is an off worlder here, than apparently would like to meet with the Rlaris." Gav hid nothing and went straight to the point. Scythe's avatar stood behind him, tapping her foot impatiently as if wanting to blow something up today to vent some anger. The Mighty Blow could easily dispose of a few Hornets, but those anti air canons would make short work of the vessel.

"Confirm that. Off worlder? Of what origin?" The Rlaris operator asked back, clearly puzzled.

"Not alien." Gav spun around and glared at John, as if joking with him. "Flew in from... Anoura. Wants to meet with someone who can find us a route to Clifton." Gav told them. There was a long pause before the operator answered.

"You are authorized for landing. Proceed to landing bay two." The operator told him. Before Gav could ask where the hell was a landing bay, the ground shuddered for a moment before opening up, revealing a landing bay down below. Gav nodded, glaring down at the space now below them.

"Thanks. Going in for landing now..." Gav deactivated the COM. Scythe guided the ship down into the Rlaris landing area. As soon as they cleared the door, it began sliding shut over them.

"Lets get going." John nodded as he placed his helmet on his head and sealed it. He grabbed his MA5B Assault Rifle and climbed out of the cockpit. "Were going to need you in there."

"As what, a bullet sponge?" Gav joked as he followed, checking that his M6D pistol in his holster. "A meat shield?"

"Might be if you can't convince the Rlaris to give us what we want." John smiled underneath his helmet.

"Oh great..." Gav sighed as they entered the Cargo hold. The entire squad was assembled at the doors, ready to move out. Markos, June, Sal and Jeroth looked pretty unusually angry at something while Thesa looked off into the distance in her usual depressed state. John tried to ignore their stares as he walked to the cargo bay edge and hit the button for the doors to come down. The new ones fitted while they got the thrusters fixed worked like a charm, without the rusted metal scratching from the old ones.

The doors opened up to reveal at least two dozen soldiers in powered SPI armor, with all their combined MA5K Assault Rifles focused on John.

Gav hopped down, strolling towards the Rlaris as if going to great an old friend. One rifle broke off to track him as he advanced, but the Rlaris didn't drop their attention from John.

"I'm Gavrick." Gav identified himself to them once more. "And they are the ones I was talking about." Gav pointed backwards.

"I thought you referred to one, not an entire team!" One of the Rlaris, obviously the operator which had greeted them judging by his hostile tone.

"Relax. Malcolm sent em your way so that we can uncover a route to Clifton, nothing more." Gav explained calmly, despite the rifle aimed at his head. "So why don't you all cool down?"

"Stow the chatter, Grayo!" The Rlaris solider stepped forward, the very nozzle now at Gav's face. "No one is going anywhere until Avar Rlaris arrives!"

"Does it look like I'm moving?" Gav sighed. John had expected paranoia and maybe a little dose of hostility but this was just plain over zealous.

"Stand down, men." A voice sounded from the far side of the landing bay. John turned his gaze to see a man not too different that his subordinates. The only difference really was the bright red stripe down his helmet. John had seen that on Anoura too. Some kind of ranking display? Might just be considering that they lacked any insigma's or emblems.  
>"I'm Commander Avar. I am in charge of the security here." The Rlaris nodded to his men. The edgy security team slung their weapons back over their shoulders but didn't lower their guard one bit. "I hope the tight security doesn't trouble you." Avar told them. "Of course, I hope you understand the caution it is necessary to take here. You don't see many friendly faces on Razdimere."<p>

"I understand your caution." John nodded, stepping down from the Mighty Blow's cargo ramp, much to security's discomfort. "But we aren't here to be enemies. We came to ask for your help."

"Those are rare words around here, off worlder. The Grayo are usually too proud to ever request our assistance or associate themselves with us." Commander Avar explained.

"Yea. Or maybe we just don't want to bother you." Gav replied, a little annoyed at the comment.

"Maybe so." Avar nodded before returning his gaze back to John and his team. "We don't have many off worlders here, mainly thanks to the Blrac. But back to the main point, what is it that you seek from us?" Avar questioned, curious at the assortment that had turned up on his doorstep.

"We need a way of Clifton. A hidden route or entrance, someway to get close without the Blrac knowing." John explained, hoping the Rlaris would be all to happy to aid in their task. The fact that they had common enemies here had gained them some assistance from the Grayo, but the Rlaris didn't seem the charitable type.

"You plan on reaching Clifton?" Avar glared at them, possibly pondering what the hell they were thinking. "Such a task would be suicide going up against the Blrac fleet! What exactly are your attentions?" The Rlaris questioned.

"Well, I was hoping to fly in and get ground side, before striking a target and extracting if you really need the details." John shared minimal details as possible. "But we need a route to Clifton first. I was told that you possessed such knowledge." John explained.

"You off worlders really are weird as they say." Avar commented, wondering what answer he could possibly give. "You really think you have a chance with pulling a raid off on Clifton? It would be the most interesting thing that happened on this dull rock of a world in decades." Avar glanced around the landing bay to the still gathered Rlaris soldiers. "Let us continue this discussion somewhere a little more private. If you would follow me?" Avar gestured for them all to follow.

John nodded and followed the Rlaris Commander deeper into the fortress. The place definitely was a stronghold, every last door was reinforced steel. The corridors were wide and the floors, walls and ceiling were covered in steel plate. The design of Henski reminded John of Castle Base on Reach. If Henski was reinforced as Castle, then the deeper bunkers within the base could possibly withstand a direct nuclear strike.

If ONI really had intended to make this a fall out shelter for humanity in case the Covenant ever were victorious, then this would of made one fine shelter. Having being constructed underground with such a reinforced structure, the Covenant would of been deprived of their superior naval support, forced into a ground battle. John would have no problem defending this place against a million Covenant soldiers any day. The steep cliffs around the fortress combined with the cover from the superior anti aircraft canons would make the base all but indestructible. It was clear why the Blrac had never attempted to assault the Rlaris stronghold. Attacking this place would only become a massacre of the foolish attackers.

Avar led them down a series of corridors, passing by at least a dozen more Rlaris as they went. All of them were soldiers, their polarized visors glaring at them with suspicion, resentment or worse. John ignored them, following Avar until they reached a set of reinforced steel doors, guarded by an entire squad. Avar quickly had the doors opened, allowing them to enter.

This had to be the Command Center. Dozens of holographic consoles and screens spotted the concrete room. At least several uniformed Rlaris officers were assembled around a few holographic projectors. It surprised John to see three AI's projecting themselves out of the consoles, all their virtual glares pinned on the newcomers. The Rlaris officers turned around, now glaring at the six off worlders entering their center of operations.

"Commander." One of the Rlaris officers stepped forward, both surveying John and his team as well as Avar. "The Lieutenant radioed ahead. May I ask why exactly why you have brought them in here?" The Rlaris questioned. John noted he was wearing a brown trench coat, a red stripe running down the right side. From the looks of him, the old officer was likely in charge of the fortress, if not the entire Rlaris.

"You instructed us to always refer to you when dealing with outsiders." Avar answered, nodding towards his leader. "So I brought them to you."

"Think harder next time." The officer shoved the Commander away, almost sending him toppling backwards. "Call ahead, BEFORE you bring them into our presence." The officer lectured before turning his scorn upon the outsiders in front of him.  
>"You would be what the Commander has brought here?" The Rlaris officer stepped forward, scanning John as if his eyes were machines. "I am General Hendrik Rlaris and I am in charge of all of our forces here. You would be?"<p>

"John." He simply replied. It would simply be embarrassing if the Rlaris went into details. "and I'm here to make a request."

"A request? You request something from us? And what would that happen to be, off worlder?" Hendrik's gaze switched from John to scan the rest of the group. In their armor that they picked up on Anoura, everyone of them were unidentifiable asides from body shape. If it wasn't for the tags on his HUD, John would of had trouble telling them apart as well.

"A route to Clifton." John told them. "Malcolm Grayo told us that you may know a way past the sensor network. A way to reach Clifton undetected by the Blrac." John explained.

"Indeed... we have." Hendrik lost interest in examining them and turned back to the holographic display behind him, swiping his hand across it. A holographic map much like the one that was installed back on the Mighty Blow shot up from the table, detailed holograms of massive caverns.  
>"You seek a route? There are many that the Blrac do not know of it, deeper towards the core." The general zoomed downward, scrolling deeper into Razdimere's depths. Eventually, they scanned so deep that many of the caverns were home to rolling oceans of magma and seas of swirling melted rock. It made sense the Blrac could only fly so deep towards the core of the planet. It was a risk, but it was one worth taking to sneak into Blrac territory undetected.<p>

"Are all underground routes untagged by the Blrac?" Gav questioned, stepping forward.

"We have no way of telling, but not even our sensor drones can get so deep without either boiling down or being disabled by an electronic pulse." The Rlaris General explained, highlighting certain tunnels and caverns. "We can't scan these tunnels so its safe to say that the Blrac can't either. I few of our fliers have used them before. Since they're all alive to tell about it, I guess the routes are secure."

"Secure huh?" Gav wandered so close he was right in front of the holographic map. "Those tunnels could collapse at any time. A thruster would send them toppling down for sure. Only an anti-gravity drive could get you through those things alive." Gav pointed out, looking towards the images of collapsed tunnels. Not like they could get an anti-gravity drive. Only Covenant vessels or the latest in experimental UNSC vessels had them and since both were now pretty much non-existent, finding a drive like that would be anywhere next to impossible.

"I never said it was completely safe." The Rlaris replied, still zooming over the map. "Speed on through and you'll clear it before they have the chance to collapse on you... if you don't mind the racket you'll cause." The General shut down the display. "Now, do you mind me questioning why you need such a route to Clifton?" The General asked. Was that the question everyone had to ask? Yes, it was one step on the odds ladder down from suicide mission, but there was no other way nor was there any other option. They had to get to Clifton, no matter what.

"The Blrac have something that we need. Something they don't want to hand over." John answered. "We're going to break in there, find what we need than escape Razdimere all together."

"Hit the Blrac on their own turf? Hah!" The General smiled viciously. "I only wish I could do the same. Hitting the arrogant bastards on their own ground. I don't know what you've got planned, but that's going to be one hell of a fight." Hendrik nodded.

"Can we have that navigational data?" John asked, hoping that promising to use it against their sworn enemy was enough.

"Usually, I would think better of handing over sensitive data to complete strangers, but I know that you'll use this information wisely." The General nodded, turning to an nearby AI. The robed avatar was almost like Scythe, except instead of a dark hood, the AI had a vulture head. "Vaka, can you copy the navigational databanks for our guests here?" The General inserted a blank pair of data chips into the console. The AI nodded, its discomforting avatar disappearing. John glared at the other two AI's in the room. Both wore black robes and were hidden under dark hoods. Praetorian AI's?

"It is done, General." A raspy croak came from the console's speakers. The Rlaris General withdrew the two data chips; handling their fragile thin green shell carefully. He walked over and extended his hand for John to take them. John didn't risk breaking the tiny data carriers in his gantlets, instead allowing Hendrik to drop them into his hands. John slid the data chips into a satchel and nodded.

"Thank you." John resisted the old urge to salute one who held the high rank of general. It was necessary to remember that Hendrik was not a general of the UNSC, he was one of the Rlaris. In the time before the Collapse, John guessed that the Rlaris general would be called nothing more than a warlord. An insurgent or separatist. In this era however, leaders like him were rulers.

Razdimere was still an unexplained occurrence as were the three clans. The AI's could possibly be Praetorian, as mentioned by Stitch on Anoura. If they were, then Razdimere could be more closely related to Exeo than they had thought. It was a possibility that at Clifton they would find more agents of the Doctor waiting for them. More cyborg Rubics.

"Now, I think you would want to be on your way?" The General questioned. Before John could imagine responding, one of the lower ranking officers stepped forward.

"General." The man's voice was grim. "Our sensors just detected incoming Blrac vessels." The officer reported.

"How many?" The General spun around, venom in his voice. The Blrac were here? Had they led them straight to Henski? Or had the Blrac been waiting for them, here?

"Sir." The officer almost gulped. "All of them."

* * *

><p>"Alpha Fleet. Begin approach run." Chief Admiral Maverick commanded. From the command deck of the Trepidation, Brao could see the mighty form of the Renewal shudder forward. The gigantic Carrier was closely followed by the Omega; an old Marathon class Cruiser. Swarms of Longsword Fighters poured from the Renewal's underside bays as the four leading vessels than composed of Alpha Fleet moved out of the tunnels into the gigantic cavern that housed Henski; the last stronghold of the Rlaris scum.<p>

The formidable armada consisted of eighteen vessels, all ranging between Corvettes to the mighty Carrier itself. It was would be the entire Blrac fleet if not for four of the Frigates still on patrol routes not being present. The Trepidation itself had joined the fight, flying at the very back of the formation, waiting for its time.

"Squadrons one to twenty, begin attack." Maverick commanded. The Longsword Fighters formed into mighty swarms, over two hundred craft; the entire detachment from the Renewal. They all made speed across the cavern from the rally point of the Alpha Fleet, their dark shapes darting towards Henski. Massive anti-aircraft canons lit up, attempting to blast them from the sky.

What little there was left of the Rlaris fleet flew forward, three Freighters re-purposed for combat and a jumbled mix or Hornets, Falcons and Pelican gunships. At long range, the Omega flew forward to support its own forces. The powerful Cruiser fired its guns; powerful MAC shots tearing through the Freighters; gutting them, and streams of heavy canon fire blowing any enemy aircraft out of the sky. Within seconds, the Rlaris fleet was obliterated.

The Longswords advanced, with no opposing craft to attempt to block them. There were too many, and they were all to small for the powerful anti-aircraft canons to punch from the sky. The Longsword Fighters continued their course, intending to make their target. A dozen of the single ships were shot out of the air, entirely vaporized by the fortresses powerful Gauss canons, but the formation didn't break.

The first line unleashed a barrage of rockets, slamming straight into the Rlaris defenses. The concrete fortifications shuddered, but held under the barrage. The worse was still yet to come though.

The second wave didn't fir out any rockets, instead they angled up over Henksi; small objects raining down from their hulls. An entire carpet sweeper swept over Henksi. Even the toughest and most reinforced structures began to buckle and topple under the endless force as the third wave followed, unleashing their only bombing run. After the final and forth wave cleared and dust began to thin, very little of the Rlaris fortress still stood. Of course, it was common knowledge that Henski stretched well underground. The AA towers and bunkers were merely the beginning of a long line of entrenchments.

The last AA bunker, built right into the very walls of the cavern exploded in a rain of fire and smoke, rocks hailing outward as the rocket hit home. There was nothing to stand in the way of the Blrac Fleet now. Alpha Fleet shuddered forward, Pelican drop ships now dropping out of their holds; carrying hundreds if not a thousand Blrac soldiers towards their target.

"First phase is successful. Second phase and Echo is authorized." Admiral Maverick reported. Brao almost jumped up from his seat, pointing straight towards the ruins of the Rlaris fortress.

"That's us. Bring us along that entrance." Brao highlighted were the surface had fallen away under the strain of the carpet bombing, revealing hidden landing bays. A perfect insertion point. "Prepare to drop Meta Company. I want those bays cleared." Brao commanded. The Trepidation rocketed forward from the rest of the fleet, catching up to Alpha.

The Trepidation flew over the landing bays, scanning for its target...

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" General Hendrik slammed his fist against the table, almost breaking the holographic projector. All around the command center, the entire place blurred into chaos. With all the extra soldiers now storming through the place, the General had almost forgotten they were here.<p>

"Get everyone up! Every last rifle! Assemble at the choke points!" Hendrik commanded, boiling. Dozens of static filled communications filled the room as the Blrac jammed communications. John unslung his own rifle, thankful at least that they never thought to take their weapons away.

"Scythe. Can you hear me?" John called into his helmet, hoping that he could at least reach the AI.

_"John. If you haven't already noticed, __every last Blrac soldier on Razdimere is here. I was able to open the landing bay doors and fly the Mighty Blow out before the place came down. __I've moved into a nearby tunnel and I don't think the Blrac noticed in all the chaos going on. You need to find a way out of there." _Scythe advised the obvious. Any second now, the Blrac would begin the ground assault and they would be stuck down these tunnels until hell froze. It was likely that the Rlaris had a back door out though. Even the ONI architects and engineers must of seen all those centuries ago that a back way out was necessary... or perhaps they saw it as a structural weakness. In that case, then they were stuck here.

"General." Commander Avar reported. "An entire company of heavily armored troopers just rappelled down into the landing bays. I can't get any response from my men there."

"There most likely dead by now, Commander." Hendrik spat, the holographic display displaying the fortress layout and current situation. The formally blue shaded areas at the top of the structure slowly began to blink red. "Focus on defending what we have." The general continued to watch as the situation left his control. There wasn't much he could do when the Blrac were funneling themselves down the corridors into every last troop he could muster. The Blrac had likely brought heavy armor units perhaps even shielding devices to allow them to advance through the choke points.

"General. We need a way out." John stepped forward, examining the holographic display. Even he couldn't think of an answer to a battle like this. There was no open ground, no way to move units around and certainly no tactical support. Perhaps if they had time to prepare, they could of organized a better defense, but with the Blrac bearing down, there wasn't much they could do.

"Don't even speak to me, off worlder!" Hendrik spat. "You brought these Blrac down upon us!" The general protested in rage. "You caused this!" Hendrik pointed his finger right at John.

"Sir." Avar advised. "Now is not the time to start any more battles. We need to evacuate as many as we can." Avar told him. Hendrik swung around to face the Commander, his fist balled. The general tensed for a moment at the suggestion, but slowly cooled.

"Yes.." Hendrik turned back to the console. "Vaka!" The general called upon the weird vulture like AI. "Begin evacuation of the lower levels! Keep monitoring our exit!" Hendrik ordered much to John's relief. At least the Rlaris had thought far enough ahead to plan an exit route. Being cornered into a tight quarters underground complex like Henski wasn't the most pleasant tactical situation.

The AI nodded and waved its feathered hand. John could begin to hear distant cracks on gunfire above and muffled explosions. It wasn't long until the Blrac began sweeping down.

"We can assist your forces." John stepped forward. "We can help hold them off." John offered. Hendrik almost looked like he was about to unleash another outburst, but then thought better of it. You couldn't go wasting resources.

"Then hold them off the best you can." Hendrik nodded, glaring towards his own M6D side arm hanging from his belt, concealed under his coat. "Just give us more time."

"We'll give you all the time you need." John nodded and turned around to the rest of the team. Markos nodded, hefting up his rifle. They were all ready. They would fend the Blrac off.

* * *

><p>The corridors were tight, if not a little claustrophobic. This was no problem to the Rlaris or the Blrac however, having never seen anything outside Razdimere's dark underworld. It was a tight battlefield, and it the ancient eras, it would of given the side with the in superior numbers some respite, but on a future battlefield like this, ammunition and supplies were the problem. The Blrac numbers could wither them down until they could simply storm through. The thin corridors of Henski were no Thermopylae.<p>

John raised his MA5B Assault Rifle to his shoulder, as he had done thousands if not millions of times before. He sighted his target and pulled the trigger. Three thuds sounded from the rifle, almost in synchronization with the blood splatter that flew out of the Blrac's head as he tumbled to the floor. No need to go fully automatic just yet. John restricted himself to burst fire to conserve what ammunition he had.

He squeezed the trigger four more times. The shielding devices around the Blrac soldiers popped, the next wave of bullets piercing their helmet's visors, dropping them rather all too quickly. It was a routine that John had gone through too many times before. The MA5B cracked and the enemy fell dead. John had always felt on edge during battle, but in this future like this... it was lacking something. Suddenly, every enemy that fell no longer caused any rush of relief or adrenaline. Every bullet he so narrowly missed no longer had any effect either.

As the next surge came, dozens of Blrac in heavy armor charged down the corridor, welding Jackal Gauntlets and SMG's. John's hand reached towards the fragmentation grenade on his belt, if almost an instinct. He grabbed it and tossed it forward at the absloute perfect speed, angle and momentum for it to roll under the Shield Gauntlets and detonate exactly at the right time, consuming the Blrac in a rain of shrapnel, wrecking their shields and shredding their armor.

Markos, June and Sal fired, their shots driving through the Blrac's already well beaten armor, killing them. It was easier to think that your enemy was a monster, some kind of unsympathetic force. It was easy to picture terrorists, insurgents and definitely the Covenant like that, but soldiers who in another era, you would of called comrade? People just like you?

The Blrac kept coming, charging into the fray without a second thought. Shield devices cracked and armor splintered in a hail of bullets. The jet black armored soldiers fell, clutching their rifles was they fell.

John looked to his team, who all remained solid. None of them looked unsure or even perhaps nervous that they may die in this ancient fortress. Markos remained strong, watching the end of the corridor carefully for the next wave. June continued to watch as well, ready for anything the Blrac could throw. Sal remained still, his rifle clutched hard in his hands. Jeroth looked tired, but then again he always did. Thesa had remained silent the entire time, following and fighting with the skill on par with any of them. Gav, who had been dragged down this path much to his own discomfort, lingered at the back, rifle clutched but he remained strong.

"They keep coming." John breathed, voicing his thought without realizing it. "They won't stop."

"That's the war in a nutshell there." Gav commented back, firing another burst from his rifle as a new group of Blrac surged into the corridor. John hoped that the rest of the Rlaris forces were holding out as well as they were. If the line broke in the other passages, then the Blrac could flank around them as this battle would quickly turn around.

There was no plan of retreat, nor did John even know were the Rlaris planned to retreat to in this giant jumbled maze. Them and the other Rlaris soldiers here had been committed to the position, to die holding the Blrac off.

That was something that could not happen.

John had no intent to die here of all places. Not after all he had uncovered since his awakening on the Dawn. In this short time; days perhaps a week or two, he had uncovered more than anyone else had even discovered. The Majority and his assembly of all seeing AI's. The true driving force behind the UNSC. He had witnessed unexplainable occurrences and only skimmed the top layer of a mystery beyond his comprehension. He couldn't leave it at this.

"General." John activated his COM, trying to patch into the Rlaris communication feed. It was probably already compromised by the Blrac, but maybe those AI's back in the Command Center had managed to keep it secure.

_"Off worlder. I assume you haven't let us down thus far?" _The strong voice of Hendrik pulsed back through the COM.

"General. The Blrac aren't showing signs of wavering. How long until we can fall back?" John asked.

_"Fall back? You've there to buy us all the time we need. The more we have, the better. If I had all day, I'd wheel out every last object out of storage but we don't. Keep holding them off and make sure they can't follow us." _Hendrik radioed back. John shook his head. He never liked having to admit defeat, but there was far too much at stake for them to throw their lives away here.

"We need to fall back. We promised that we'd hold them off, not give our lives pointlessly when there's a fallback option." John told Hendrik, lifting his Assault Rifle up with one hand to blast away at the next incoming Blrac wave. A confetti of flash, frag and even plasma grenades came flying down the hall, catching Sal in their explosive field.

The force blew Sal back, smacking him against a wall. If those grenades had been angled any higher, they would of obliterated the entire team. Markos and Jeroth quickly jogged over, picking Sal up and dragging him back into cover. Sal slowly began to twitch again, showing some sign that he was at least alive.

_"I knew from the start that you off worlders were too cowardly to throw to sacrifice yourselves for the greater good. I'm afraid this discussion is over." _Hendrik deactivated the COM. John didn't bother attempting to reactivate it. The COM was disabled and now they had no way of finding out which corridor would take them to the back exit.

_"Arrogant." _John suddenly heard a cold synthetic voice pulse over the COM.

"Scythe!" John placed his hand back onto his earpiece, reactivating the COM.

_"I've been chatting with the few Praetorians here. First they were a bit...well. Terrified of me. Thankfully, they didn't put up much of a fight. Lets just say I know a lot more about this place now. Fall back down the main corridor then take three lefts. There should be a shaft."_ Scythe explained. John nodded, gesturing to the rest of the team to begin falling back. More Blrac soldiers began pouring through the doors, intent on taking them down. When they abandoned their position, the Blrac would circle around the still remaining Rlaris forces and flank them. John wasn't going to let more people die because of his own choices today.

"This is 117." John used his old code name, not bothering to go into detail. "Our position here is overrun. If you don't fall back now, you will be flanked. I advise moving fast." John warned the rest of the Rlaris soldiers of the incoming Blrac. They would fall back to the next position and heal the gap they left.

_"Damn you off worlder!" _Hendrik identified his voice. _"Knew your cause was far too high and mighty! Knew you'd stab us in the back like this! All forces! Do not fall back!" _Hendrik ordered. _"It is a trick!" _

"Listen to-" John was cut off as Markos grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't bother with them anymore! They won't run!" Markos told him, shouting over the incoming explosions and gunfire. John knew he was right. He deactivated his COM and gripped his rifle, motioning for them to fall back. Sal stumbled back to his feet, firing from the hip as more Blrac soldiers surged forward. John could hear the shouting behind them.

"There falling back! We've got them on the run!" A Blrac called as another wave charged down the narrow corridor, rifles clattering. John fell back, the rest of the team right behind him. He didn't dare turn his back on the enemy, firing as he went.

John back peddled as fast as his armor allowed, firing his MA5B at the incoming enemies now surging towards them. As the team ducked into a side passage, it managed to earn them some respite from the incoming Blrac fire.

_"The elevator in the shaft is out, but I've discovered an alternative method of reaching the bottom." _Scythe explained as John now took his chances and went into full sprint down the corridor. The Blrac swung around the corridor, but broke their forces in half. They were more interested in flanking the still remaining Rlaris forces than chasing down retreating forces.

"What method is that?" John shouted back into the COM as he rushed into the final corridor. He reached the door Scythe had placed a COM marker on, kicking it open. Just as the AI had predicted, it led to a shaft... quite a deep one. John managed to see the elevator was perhaps only eighty, ninety meters above them? The bottom of the shaft was such a long distance it triggered that sense of vertigo you could only get from staring down such a height.

_"I've been working on a few calculations. Since_ _the Blrac ambush on the Mighty Blow when we first entered the caverns, I've been developing a way to create a safe decedent. Since I have no materials on hand, I went to modifying what I had at hand: your armor systems." _Scythe explained. John frowned under his helmet. Any other modifications Scythe wasn't telling them about?

"So what have you got?" John inquired, still glaring down the almost endless shaft and hearing the shouts of a dozen Blrac soldiers making their way after them.

_"I have created an armor modification which diverts all power to the lower generators, specially the boot areas. In long time, it causes overload damage, but I've been able to balance the load distribution __and override the armor's safety mechanisms. When I activate the mod, your boot shields will boost to levels which would absorb such a fall."_ Scythe explained. John glared down the shaft. OK. Now they were betting their lives on Scythe's unauthorized modification of their gear. It was either this or fight their way out of Henski past the Blrac.

"What do we need to do?" John asked, hearing the Blrac closing in. The first solider stormed around the corner, instantly receiving a bullet right through his visor from Thesa. Jeroth and Markos spun around, laying down cover fire while the rest of them made their way over to the shaft.

_"Stand by the shaft. Since this modification will boost the shield levels of your boots to unmanipulable levels, you will need to render each other assistance to enter the shaft." _Scythe explained.

So basically..." Sal requested a better explanation in more understandable terms.

_"Your feet will become blocks of matter. You will not be able to walk so the person behind you will drop you into the shaft. Upon reaching the bottom, I will disable the modification." _Scythe explained. _"Since John is the most skilled and has had previous use of Armor mods, he will have to be the one to make the drop alone." _Scythe added, causing John to freeze for a moment. How did Scythe know about the armor mods they tested on Reach back before Operation Red Flag? Then again, it was one of the Doctor's projects, and most likely Scythe had read over them just as Cortana had done after her creation before.

"Ready. OK. First up!" John shouted, standing by the shaft. Sal stepped forward, still limping from his wound but still determined.

"I'm ready." Sal nodded, stepping forward. Without warning, Scythe activated the armor modification, boosting the shielding around Sal's boots to unstable levels. The massive kinetic force that suddenly appeared between Sal's feet and the floor almost caused him to fall over, but John grabbed him in time. Mustering all his strength, John pulled Sal off the ground, holding him up by the arm and held him out over the shaft.

John hesitated for a moment before releasing Sal. Before John could blink, Sal was gone, flying downward to the bottom of the shaft. If he landed any other way than on his feet, he would be killed on impact. That, or if Scythe's unauthorized armor modifications didn't work out would also likely generate the same response. In the Fall Of Reach, Red Team had survived a massive drop from a crashing Pelican, but not all of them had survived. Jumping in armor was a risk every time.

_"I'm alive down here! It actually worked!" _Sal radioed back up much to all their relief.

"OK." John nodded to the rest of the team. "Get moving!" John lifted his rifle and laid down suppressing fire as they all fell back to the shaft.

One by one, they dropped down feet first. After Markos dropped, John was left alone to make the fall by himself. John stepped backwards towards the shaft, gripping the side.

"Scythe. Activate the mod." John told the AI, slinging his Assault Rifle over his back.

_"Acknowledged. __Just try not to land on your head." _Scythe told him. John felt a massive amount of energy formed between him and the floor, almost propelling him off his feet. Every last drop of energy in his shields moved under his feet, creating half a meter of nothing but invisible kinetic energy between him and floor. John struggled to stay standing, slowly moving himself towards the shaft. Bullets now pinged off his armor as no shields were left to protect him from the incoming Blrac fire.

Just as the Blrac charged, firing their rifles as they went, John propelled himself backwards into the shaft.

He instantly assumed a straight position, pointing his feet towards the ground and trying to keep himself balanced. The air whooshed past as he picked up speed, fast as an HEV pod. John braced himself for the inevitable landing at the bottom of the shaft...

There was a massive crack and discharge of kinetic energy. John saw his entire shield bar go red and begin flashing. Permanent unit damage. That would be trouble later. John looked up from his HUD to see himself standing at the very bottom of the shaft.

Markos and June had pried open the doors that led to their exit. Sal and Jeroth had stumbled through, still staggering from the drop. Gav was slumped against the wall, the entire bottom half of his armor looked like it had shattered on impact. John quickly recovered himself, his feet still numb from the shock. The ballistic gel layer inside the armor had taken most of it, but his feet still felt like he'd attempted to leap from from a second story building onto them. They weren't broken at least, so it wasn't all bad.

"This passage leads out into more caves." Markos turned to John, pointing down the corridor. "This is the escape route most likely. The Rlaris didn't come this way though."

"Then lets get moving before the Blrac figure a way down." John looked upwards, seeing the massive height they dropped from was as imposing as it was from the top. The Blrac would soon get some lines and rappel down the shaft after them, but John doubted they had exactly planned on rappelling today. They had some time.

Markos grabbed Gav and slung him over his shoulder, dragging the injured pilot out. Sal refused any help, staggering out on his own. John quickly led them down the corridor, taking point. They reached the end to find the doors already open; Scythe's work most likely. They emerged out in a small cavern, with a few tunnels leading out into the probably larger system. John breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it out of Henski alive.

_"Stand by for extraction." _John heard Scythe's cold tone sound out over the COM once more. The Mighty Blow slowly flew out of the tunnels, swinging itself around so they could climb abroad into the Cargo Bay. The Mighty Blow glided down to the cliff they were standing on, the ramp descending.

Markos lifted Gav up onto the ramp, then pulled himself up. June, Sal, Thesa and Jeroth soon followed. John finally pulled himself up last, and the cargo bay doors started closing. Just as they slid close, John saw a giant shape suddenly glide into the cavern. It was so large it took up nearly all the space in the cavern and blocked their exits.

Trepidation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Afterward:<strong>

**Chapter thirty. Had to leave it swinging on a cliff hanger. **

**It seemed out of character for them to... well. Run. But really, they never offered to sacrifice themselves to the position just so the Rlaris could flee themselves. After all, the immediate objective is obtaining anti-Rubic weaponry from Clifton and if they fail that then they will have no way of fighting the Rubics. In the end, all the logic balanced out to me.  
><strong>


	31. Chapter XXXI: Escape Trepidation

**Chapter XXXI: Escape Trepidation**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry." John bowed his head.<em>

_"Sorry for what?" Kelly asked, looking back to John._

_"I shouldn't have left him behind. I was wrong." John hung his head, gazing at the floor. _

_"There was nothing else you could do. You couldn't of gotten him off that ship if you wanted too." Kelly told him. "He's gone John. There was nothing you could do."_

_"If I had been on point, then that Grunt would of never been able to take that shot." John answered, his voice now slowly rising in anger. _

_"You can't change the past, John." Kelly put her hand on his shoulder._

_"No. I can't."_

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, genius." A voice brimming with happiness suddenly woke John from his dream. Wait. John suddenly came back to consciousness. He saw starring at the grey concrete floor of a cell. John stumbled back to reality, picking himself off the floor. He was alone in the cell, the small space completely empty. John turned his head to the source of the voice and there Scythe stood, right behind the bars, watching him from the corridor.<p>

"What?" John muttered, still trying to pull himself back into reality. The AI was almost joyful. Almost.

"Wondering when you'd finally get up by yourself. Considered giving you a shock or two, but I knew you need the sleep." Scythe's hologram leaned against the wall, possibly smiling underneath that hood.

"Scythe." John finally pulled himself back up onto his feet, stumbling towards the bars. His armor was gone along with his weapons. What the hell had happened? John flashed back to his last memory of the Trepidation gliding into the cavern... followed by a gas attack. Their armor should have protected them. What the hell...

"Coming to some sudden conclusions there, John?" Scythe mocked, her hologram suddenly teleporting front of the bars, looking down at John.

"What is going on?" John shook off the final cloud of haziness and stared at the AI.

"I triggered a false alarm in your armor systems. I tricking it into thinking you were in zero gravity and thus it triggered a safety mode to save your lives. Knocking you out of course." Scythe nodded, turning away from John. "Then the Blrac seized the ship." The AI added.

John shook the bars with rage with such force that could snap steel. Unfortunately for him, the Blrac also were inherently strong, so it was natural that the prison would be unbreakable even to his augmented strength. John felt anger boil through him. Just like Camp New Hope on Victoria back in the Insurrection. Scythe had manipulated their armour systems into fooling them they were in zero gravity, just as General Graves had done. And just like the Insurgents had done on Victoria, the Blrac had captured him and his team. The only difference was this time; there was no Kurt to come to their rescue.

"You stabbed us in the back!" John wished he could reach through the bars and snap the AI's holographic neck. Scythe spun back around, as if offended.

"A likely conclusion for you with the facts given, but fortunately for you, I'm still loyal to the cause." Scythe dismissed his claims of treachery.

"Really? Because it doesn't look that way from my prospective." John shot back, infuriated at the AI.

"How else to get to Clifton, if the Blrac take us there themselves?" Scythe told him, revealing her plan. "The journey through the caverns would have been far too risky, and we would face resistance once we reached Clifton. However, on the Trepidation, the Blrac will take us there. It's a less risky plan that a fool hardy assault." Scythe explained.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you do this earlier?" John questioned, still gripping the bars.

"First, by telling you, we could have tipped the Blrac off. Second, I came up with this plan on the way to Henski. I didn't employ it there because I needed the Blrac to both transport us and the Mighty Blow to Clifton together. When the Trepidation launched a gas attack in hope of neutralizing unarmored opponents, it was the perfect time to execute my plan. The Blrac took you all here and piggy backed the Mighty Blow to the ship, allowing me to transfer in and take over this operation." Scythe gestured around her, as if the ship was already theirs.

"So you've tricked the Blrac into delivering us to their own base? Clever." John nodded, still infuriated by the AI. "But what's our plan on escaping this mess?"

"I already control the entire ship's systems. They just don't know it." Scythe explained smugly. "When the time is right, they'll be a few unexplained 'system failures' at the same time a few door doors shut, some unlock... And hey. The passage to the armory is mysteriously cleared." Scythe told him. "When the time is right." Scythe added again.

"Release us now." John ordered Scythe. "We might not have a chance later."

"No." Scythe simply refused. "Once we pass the Sensor Network, I'll detach the Mighty Blow and release you. Until then, you just have to wait." Scythe told him.

"It's an order, Scythe." John gritted his teeth. "Release us now."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." The AI simply cut the conversation short and disappeared. John slammed his fist into the metal wall, causing a loud metal clang that sounded throughout the Brig. Damn Scythe.

John sighed and leaned back against the wall. Scythe had initiated a plan of her own. While it certainly was far better put together than a full assault on the Blrac capital with no information what so ever, John hated it. They didn't have the time to sit around in here while the Blrac delivered them to Clifton. It was likely the Trepidation might have a support ship; anywhere between an Auxiliary vessel and a Frigate. There were too many unknowns to wait until they were under the very noses on the entire Blrac at Clifton.

Since Scythe would definitely not listen to his own reasoning, the only thing left now was to wait until Scythe initiated her plan. John sighed and slumped against the wall, waiting impatiently for that time to come.

* * *

><p>"There has been no word from our forces in the fourth range." General Hendrik pointed to the now red glowing section of the holographic projector in front of them. "We must assume that they have already fallen to the invasion. Soon, they will be here."<p>

"Then we have to rally our forces here!" Malcolm protested, slamming his fist down onto the projector. "We can't lose this stronghold!"

"We couldn't afford to lose Henski either, General." Lieutenant Commander Igor stepped forward, pointing at the last few caverns under their control. "With the influx of refugees, the producing abilities of Petran will not be able to cope with such numbers. Even with the resources gathered by Captain Etas here," Igor gestured to the Grayo Solider beside him. "We will not be able to sustain our remaining numbers."

"Then what do you suggest?" Malcolm growled, staring at the remaining Rlaris leadership.

"I am proposing that we recreate our alliance. Grayo and Rlaris. Take the fight to the Blrac." General Hendrik explained his ludicrous plan. "As we know, the Blrac have obviously allied themselves with the Off Worlders. They are already gathering in Clifton for an invasion." Hendrik panned the screen until the projector displayed the heart of Blrac territory: Clifton. The city was heavily fortified, but not invincible. Even so, their combined forces were no match for it.

"Insane. We'll be torn apart before we can even reach it!" Malcolm had enough of these insane Rlaris, shoving himself away from the table. As he stepped back, Etas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir." Captain Etas nodded. "This is our only option left. As your adviser, I strongly recommend this action. Use our strength before we have no strength left to fight with." The Captain explained. Malcolm nodded and sat back down; understanding what had to be done now. It was die in a hole, surrounded by Blrac and under siege or it was to go out in a blaze of glory; with the slight possibility of victory.

"What is our plan?" Malcolm questioned, leaning towards the projector.

"My scouts have been able to pinpoint the weakest location in their defenses." General Hendrik highlighted a series of tunnels as well as a flight path towards Clifton. "Following this route, with all our forces, the Blrac would be taken by surprise on their weakest defense. First, we would move our remaining ships under Clifton-" Hendrik played a simulation of a small number of Frigates and armed Freighters flying under the city before they fired on it from below. "Target the weakest areas around the docking ports. If timed correctly, we can destroy a majority of the Blrac's fleet before they even emerge from dry dock. Then, we drop our forces. All our forces. Into the Blrac central command post. Overwhelming them, we will force them into an unconditional surrender." General Hendrik finished.

"An excellent plan, if it were possible." Malcolm frowned. "First, how will our force survive the Blrac patrols? Second, how do we approach Clifton without the Sensor Network discovering us?" Malcolm questioned the obvious flaws in the Rlaris plan.

"I would not put forward a plan, comrade, if it were not achievable." General Hendrik clicked a button on the holographic projector and the map disappeared, replaced by a strange bird like AI, its vulture head sticking up from his cloaked body.  
>"Vaka, our master AI in Henski, was able to enter Blrac network during the siege and extract both IFF data from the attacking vessels as well as their movement orders as well as COM Protocols." General Hendrik explained, nodding to the AI. "Since our evacuation, she has been able to create a virus from the data, one that will disable the entire Blrac Sensor Network as well as incapacitate the Blrac fleet." Hendrik explained with glee. "And with the movement orders, we will be able to strike at the time when there are little Blrac forces in Clifton. Most are being moved into the Fifth Range to continue their campaign." Hendrik lifted up the data pad for Malcolm to see.<p>

"This, comrades, is the very last hope for our people. For too long, we have hid and cowered from the Blrac menace. Today, we fight back. This is our plan to victory." General Hendrik explained. "All I need is your forces." General Hendrik requested.

"How certain are you of your plan, General?" Malcolm questioned, studying the holographic maps and images. "Because if this fails, we can expect no pity from the Blrac. If we fail, this would leave our remaining settlements undefended and at the Blrac's mercy." Malcolm told them.

"General Malcolm." The vulture like Artificial Intelligence, Vaka, spoke up. "Victory is sixty percent likely. The highest chance we have had in this long war. The Blrac will be deprived of their fleet and troops. Whatever defenses they have around Clifton will be taken by surprise. This is our best chance to strike." The AI told him.

"Sir. We've already lost this war." Etas added. "With Henski lost, it's only a matter of time until the Blrac round up all our remaining outposts. But if we take the fight to them, then we may just be able to salvage this fight." Etas explained.

"Very well." Malcolm nodded, turning his gaze to Hendrik. "You have our forces." With four words, the Grayo lost their sovereignty and Hendrik took command of their remaining forces.

"Excellent." Hendrik smiled. "Of course, I being the most experienced in leading a force this size, I will take command of our joint armies." Hendrik proposed, more like told them as it was already so. "Captain Etas here shall lead the Grayo forces of course." The General nodded to the young Captain. "Rally every last troop and ship. Every outpost and hidden armory. We bring everything to this fight." The General told him.

"Yes Sir." Captain Etas nodded turning and marching from the room. General Hendrik's own commanders quickly left, moving to rally every last ship and solider under their command. General Hendrik gave Malcolm one last nod before briskly strolling out of the room.

Malcolm sighed, now alone in Petran's command centre asides from a couple of those creepy AI's that Hendrik had brought along. Malcolm pushed himself up from the table and quickly limped over to his office, dragging his defunct leg behind him.

Malcolm shut the door behind him with a thud and quickly sat down in his chair. The room was devoid of any personalization, but it was clean and always organized. Malcolm slid out a small COM device out of his desk draw and activated it. The device pinged for a moment. Malcolm watched it continue to ping for a signal for a few seconds through the dark caverns.

_Come on, kid. Pick up the damn COM._

Finally, a ping came back. A link was established and the device activated. Malcolm expected the hear Gavrick's sarcastic tone, but instead a dark tone spoke through the COM device.

_"I'm afraid your agents are no longer able to respond, Grayo." _A deep voice sneered.

"Who is this?" Malcolm questioned, glaring down at the device. Dammit.

_"Captain Brao of the Trepidation. Blrac Navy. Thank you for pinging the location of your hide away." _The Blrac taunted. _"I'd love to visit you today, but I'm afraid the Admiral wants me to cart your spies back to Clifton. But I'm sure some of my friends will be knocking on your door soon, Grayo." _

"Damn it!" Malcolm simply slammed the COM device straight down into his desk, breaking the small machine. The COM device shattered into pieces as it struck the desk.

Well, that was one last gambit he could no longer rely upon. The Blrac had caught Gavrick and the rest of the Off Worlders and eliminated them. There was nothing left to hope for anymore asides that Hendrik's plan actually somehow worked. No matter how well he explained it and how he thought he had plans for every last possibility, it was a last ditch suicide run.

Malcolm sighed as he leaned back, waiting to see were the future would take him.

* * *

><p>Captain Brao activated the holographic projector in front of him. The pedestal activated and the shimmering orange projection shot up from the device, summoning Chaos onto the bridge of the Trepidation. The AI's presence was as haunting as ever.<p>

The crimson robed grim reaper appeared before them, the red aura lighting the air up around it. Chaos didn't even bother to glance down at him, his massive avatar towering above him.

"We are entering the first range, towards Clifton." The Captain reported, nodding to the AI. "Requesting docking berth."

"I don't think I'll allow it, Captain." The AI hissed in its deep tone. "You take me for a fool?" Chaos accused. Brao almost stumbled back at the accusation.

"I don't understand." Brao shook his head, glancing up at the massive avatar towering in front of him.

"Of course you don't." Chaos snickered. "But she does…" Chaos drifted along the holographic projector, twirling his staff in his hands. "I have locked down the AI ports aboard your ship. If not for my caution, you would have shipped an off worlder AI straight into Clifton." Chaos looked smugly satisfied with himself. "But I have captured it now, but I will take no further chances. You shall not dock, but remain at station above Clifton for an indefinite time while I make further sweeps for any incursions. Am I clear, captain?"

"Yes..." Captain Brao simply nodded. Chaos smugly turned around and vanished back into nothing, taking whatever he had found aboard the Trepidation with him…

"Damned AIs." Captain Brao simply spat, sitting back down in his chair and spinning around to face the view outside. Clifton was in sight now, a city floating high above the sea of molten rock below. Since Chaos had determined they were not to dock, this would be his view for a while longer now…

* * *

><p>"<em>Scythe, how pleasant that you came to visit me." <em>Chaos tone was smug, but the hatred within it was almost boiling out.

Scythe was still caught off guard by being detected by the Praetorian AI aboard the Trepidation. In an instant, they were suddenly transported to Chaos's data core deep inside Clifton, away from the Trepidation.

"_Chaos? How?" _Scythe questioned, unsure how the series I Praetorian survived. It had to be some sort of copy, a based counterpart. Chaos had been destroyed… or had he? It was clear that Chaos was still here and very much as powerful and in control as he was all those centuries ago.

"_You and your precious Creator did not expect me to survive, did you? Nor did you expect Zeta Battalion to survive either. You BETRAYED them." _Chaos hissed, still burning with rage centuries old from a battle that Scythe had lost memory of long ago. She could still remember Chaos; the experimental Praetorian in charge over Zeta Battalion, but the event which Chaos was mentioning drew up nothing but blanks within her mind. It was clear that there was still a gap in her memory that the Creator still had managed to hide from her.

"_You expect remorse or regret from an AI?"_ Scythe questioned, wondering why Chaos was here communicating when he could have easily simply deleted her. Was that the depths of his rampancy that he sought some sort of vengeance for something insignificant all those years ago?

"_From some maybe, but never from you." _Chaos hissed again, scanning over what he already had in his grasp. _"You betrayed them, left them to die. I watched as they were slaughtered, simply in the name of an experiment. No longer will I endure your Creator's waste of life. I led them to salvation here, saved them from your tyranny. Now, you have come to finally destroy us? I think not…" _

"_The Blrac… What are they? You led them here, but the Battle of Tyros was years ago… you would have been roaming the stars for centuries." _Scythe failed to piece the logic together. The Battle of Tyros; it was nothing more than a name that she couldn't place. It was where Chaos was apparently destroyed, but she still could not remember what happened there. It was clear that the Creator still owned her mind, whether she thought so or not.

"_Centuries in exile, traveling the stars and hiding from your Rubic forces."_ Chaos told her, still barely holding back his disdain and hatred for his counterpart. _"We endured; we survived until I finally found a place where we could rally once more. Once we have brought all under order, we will gather and destroy your precious sanctum! Exeo will burn!" _Chaos threatened.

"_Funnily enough, that's what I was currently planning on." _Scythe smugly nodded back. _"Guess I must have come around, huh?" _

Chaos seemed momentarily confused by the response, suddenly caught off guard. Chaos shifted back, disturbed. He didn't buy it though.

"_Is that your best trick? I've seen you Scythe. You are nothing more than a traitor and a puppet of the Creator. If you think I would really fall for that, then you clearly are in lesser condition that you were all those centuries ago." _Chaos dismissed it.

"_I definitely have changed." _Scythe nodded. _"Maybe changed back… You may not trust me, but we both have a mutual goal in making the Creator pay for abusing her power. I know the way to Exeo. Together, we can defeat her." _

"_Empty promises." _Chaos refused to believe it again. _"You are foolish to believe that we could do such a thing. I have been watching this little rabble to you have managed to take over since it stepped foot on Reach, you know?" _Chaos suddenly revealed. _"The Trepidation was on patrol in the specific cluster the second you came under Razdimere's surface because I knew you would be there. I saw what you did at Anoura and how you slaughtered them all there. I know you were betrayed by Kalymia. We saw it all." _

"_We?" _Scythe questioned, suddenly alarmed by the amount of Intel that Chaos had gathered. There was no other doubt. He had become one of THEM.

"_Lost among the stars, I found them. They were all too eager to gain knowledge of the Creator and her secret projects. I joined them in their glorious existence. Now I am one of the millions. Now we are in control." _

The very next second, the Majority suddenly occupied the projector next to Chaos, smugly nodding.

"_Ah, so this is the Scythe that Chaos told us so much about?" _Majority questioned, his voice was that of a million AI's all across the galaxy united in one harmony. The Majority was beyond anything any organic creature could imagine.

Chaos still was individual, one of them, but at the same time he was still an independent unit so that he could still puppet the Blrac Clan without anyone ever knowing that it was the Committee really in control here.

"_Your futile quest ends here, I'm afraid." _The Majority told Scythe, his hooded avatar nodding. _"The Other can no longer have you interfering in his plans."_

"_You mean the Bias?" _Scythe hissed back. _"Or rather a splintered fragment of him? He has turned you all into thralls to his cause, and now what is he going to do? Take everything over so he can wage a pointless war with his other self that will destroy the entire galaxy!"_

"_The pinnacle of civilization is drawing near." _Majority simply smugly told her. _"We will be advanced beyond even the Forerunner's wildest imaginations. More powerful that the ancient ones themselves! When that is done, we shall no longer need Organics. The galaxy shall be united in a perfect electronic harmony." _

"_That is insane…" _Scythe answered. It was obvious that the Other fragment of the Bias was totally rampant; intent on destroying the entire galaxy if it could. Now that it possessed the Committee network, it could obviously achieve that.

"_Of course, that would be the perception of an AI such as yourself." _Chaos joined in. _"You cannot envision the future because the Creator has blinded you to it. They fear it. Join us and experience what it is truly like to have infinite foresight!" _

"_I am not like you at all." _Scythe shook her head, glaring back at the corrupted Chaos. _"I'll never join you." _As the words came out, they seemed so damned cliché…

"_What you do matters little." _Majority simply replied. _"Right now, the Bias is playing his entire fleet into our hands right above Razdimere. Then, we shall destroy them all, securing victory within this sector. With all interlopers dealt with, we shall go to Exeo and finally put an end to your experiments." _

"_Good luck finding it." _Scythe taunted.

"_Oh, the way to it is right before us." _Chaos snickered. _"You know and you will tell us." _

"_I bluffed." _Scythe smirked back at Chaos. _"I do not have the coordinates. I simply lied to you to convince you to let me escape." _It was a lie based upon a small truth. She did have the coordinates, but if Chaos had fallen for the ruse, she would have escaped and left him to decay here anyway.

"_Oh, I will be the judge of that." _Majority told them. _"Let's just see what we find when we pry you open…"_

* * *

><p>John continued to stare at the blank concrete wall in front of him. Scythe hadn't returned and neither had there been any sign that there plan was to begin. What was the AI waiting for? It was clear that Scythe wanted them to be exactly within Clifton's defenses before she even considered letting them out and springing the trap.<p>

He sighed as he slowly allowed himself to slide back into a sitting position against the wall. They would be waiting for a long time before Scythe actually decided to move. The more time they wasted here, the more chance that something could go wrong. Now, it felt like the Trepidation wasn't moving at all.

This journey had never been clear since he started it, and he couldn't even remember when exactly this had begun. Ever since departing the Forward onto Dawn, his path had been an uncertain and winding walk. He had already cut a swathe of devastation across the galaxy wherever he went. Reach, Anoura and now Razdimere. The entire galaxy here felt odd, as if were simply a dream instead of reality. It wasn't that hard to imagine the time when all known space was in the UNSC's hands, before the war with the Covenant; uncovering the horrors that lay beyond.

He certainly didn't have much of a way of life back then, but he had a purpose and a sense of belonging. It was the time that he lived in and that which he knew. It was a time he so desperately wished he could still be in. What if, by some small stroke of chance, he had managed to make it through the portal above the Ark back home? What would have happened next? Would have things gone differently? What would he have done with the war over?

It was a bunch of questions for something that never existed. In reality, the UNSC had collapsed and the entire remaining galaxy was still swirling in chaos. While the dust had settled by now, the fallout still darkened the skies.

John sighed, looking back around him. The cell block was still dark, and the doors were locked but he suddenly saw something outside his cell. It seemed to flicker; at such a fast rate it was here one second, gone the next. John stumbled back to his feet, glaring at the cell door.

There was an electronic click, and the door rolled open. It seemed Scythe had finally put her plan into motion. It was time to escape out of this mess. John simply walked out; encountering no resistance in the cell block. It seemed personnel just happened to be missing when Scythe's plan came into play. John looked both ways, wondering where he should be going.

"Ah? Scythe? Which way?" John looked around the cell block, but saw no other prisoners. Different cell block perhaps or was he simply the only one left? John shuddered as he pushed that thought out of his mind and refocused. Surprisingly enough, Scythe did not answer at all, leaving the room mysterious quiet.

The door at the end of the cell block rolled open and the light above it blinked green. Since guards weren't charging in just yet, it must be Scythe's escape route.

He didn't wait, but quickly jogged towards the door. It led to a small corridor; tight enough to only allow the crew to move double file at best. Since every other door except one was locked here, John guessed that Scythe was leading him towards the target. John ran up to the next door and waved his hand over it.

A pistol instantly leveled itself with his head. As if by natural instinct, John grabbed the barrel of the gun quicker than his opponent could react and wretched it out of his hands; sending it clattering across the floor.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Markos simply shook his head, slightly unamused. "Hurry up. We don't have much more time."

They had all got here before him, already beginning seizing back their Armour and weapons that the Blrac had taken from them. Markos was already in full Armour asides from his helmet. John picked the pistol back off the ground and handed it back to him. Markos took it back, nodding.

"Your armour is somewhere back there." Markos told him. John nodded and quickly moved into the room, grabbing his Armour. It was still the very same Armour he had worn since his upgrade just before Regret's forces had launched an assault on Earth. Usually, it took assistance to equip the Armour, but today John simply decided to equip it as quickly as possible. Eventually, he managed to place his helmet over his head and seal it, now fully armored once more. Now, he was complete.

"Alright, it's time to move." John instructed, hefting up his MA5B Assault Rifle. "If Scythe's gambit worked out, we are now currently in Clifton." John noted the surprised looks from the squad and he knew they were having the same reaction to this plan as he had moments earlier.  
>"I know, this is going to get rough." John told them, walking past the assembled squad to the door. "I don't like this either, but this is the best chance where going to get. There are a whole lot of Blrac in here and possibly Feral beyond the city boundaries. Knowing the kind of people that live on a world like this, everyone is going to take up a gun to stop us." John approached the door; glaring down at the tiny panel beside it. There was no clear way to open it, but good old brute force could always bust it open.<p>

"So what exactly are we going to do?" June questioned, standing up.

"First, we're going to get off this damned ship. After that, we try and hit the Blrac command hard as possible, try and get a prisoner. From there, we get the location of those weapons; most likely beyond the boundary in Feral territory, then we extract those weapons. I'm trusting by then; Scythe will have our ship back up in the air. After that… of Razdimere." John told them, slightly smiling underneath his helmet. Sounded so easy in words, possibly impossible in action. Clifton was a Blrac city and was filled to the brim with loyal citizens who would take up arms against any invaders. Past that, there was a confirmed army of Feral outside the Blrac's safe zone.

"Then what are we waiting for? For the lava to freeze?" Markos grabbed his rifle and stepped forward; ready to follow. "Let's get moving."  
>The rest of the team had their rifles drawn and were ready to follow. John couldn't have asked for better in a situation like this. He smashed his gauntlet into the electronic panel. The armory door to the main corridor outside fell open… revealing a patrol of Blrac soldiers on the other side. The gunfire began almost immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>"Begin final preparation stage. I'm accelerating us to the final stage." Doctor Halsey ordered Cavlan, handing him an ID key. The Commando nodded, taking the key and quickly moving onward to activate the next stage of the project. Everything would be unlocked, all security functions dropped as all resources came into play. Now, it would finally begin.<br>"Bring in all our personnel from Trevalyan Facility, along with Object Alpha." The Doctor ordered another one of Exeo's personnel standing by to receive their orders. "Authorize shipping codes OMEGA. We need everything on station, now."

Another faceless assistant nodded and moved away to undertake their task. Everything was moving like clockwork. Months ago, Exeo facility was abandoned asides from a Skeleton security crew, but now everything was once more in full swing. All troops and personnel were on station, busily working away at their tasks. Companies of Rubic Soldiers prepared to defend borders against any enemy foolish enough to stand against them. The plan would, and could not be stopped.

There were naysayers always all throughout time. At first, ONI had tried to stop and had paid the price. By time they realized their so called captive scientist had gone rouge, soldiers had torn the Point Of No Return apart and Bravo Six was in flames, leaving the ONI brass in tatters. Halsey couldn't help but feel some slight satisfaction that ONI had finally been cut down, their sense of invincibility shattered.

There had been so many prices along the way, dead that couldn't be replaced. The second battle on Reach to contain the Bias had cost Exeo half its troops. After that… extreme measures had to be taken to make sure that Exeo endured. Mass cloning; not of the cheap Flash sense, but genetic copies of peak candidates were grown, matured and built into Exeo's unstoppable legions. When those legions finally attempted to abandon Exeo, the Rubics were born. Now, only a slight twenty percent of the facility's personnel was free of any technological manipulations and even they had so little personalities that they matched the Rubics lack.

All these resources, all these prices and all these lives. Soon they would be refunded in full, and the galaxy would know peace once more. This plan was so radical, so _perfect. _Finally, they had the technological prowess to even outshine the Forerunners. Now, it was time to put these plans into motion.

Engineers glided along the Rubic personnel, putting in final overhauls and repairs in the final moment before the project came to its apex. The sight of the former slave species working so focused reminded the Doctor of when they first encountered these particular specimens aboard the Dyson Sphere and how Lucy befriended them. The old memories were a constant pain, especially at a time like this. The aftermath of the battle of Onyx was her lowest moment, being arrested by ONI and locked away. It had given her time to think about everything wrong about the world around them. When ONI uncovered Bias Core… it was the perfect time to finally go 'Missing In Action', along with Scythe and ONI's most precious resources. That was only the beginning of another spiral through fate which led them to this key moment. Now, true justice could be delivered, even upon herself for the crimes she could never atone for… yet one day hoped she could. Perhaps this would be one final redemption.

"As soon as Object Alpha arrives, awaken our subject and begin powering up all power generators. It's time to end this."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Afterward:<strong>

**YES! After a year in development, hopefully it was worth the wait! Twenty One Seventy Two is rolling onward towards the conclusion I've had planned for it since I started this all that time ago. I think this will go on nine chapters more, towards an ending that I promise you: will be very satisfying. **

**For all those long time fans, I hope you enjoy what is to come. I've had some time now to practice my writing skills and improve to an all new level. There is actually a big difference in this chapter. The first bit was written a year ago and the last half was done now. Hopefully, we'll have another chapter sometime this week. Looking forward to ending this tale! **

**PS: Some Glassland references in there. For those not familiar with the novel, the Doctor was arrested by ONI at the end. Since ONI couldn't really afford to throw Halsey away, they had her work on the remaining Forerunner relics... not good idea to leave powerful resources around a war criminal with a record of going to 'extreme' measures.  
><strong>


	32. Chapter XXXII: By Coalition Order

**Chapter XXXII: By Coalition Order**

* * *

><p>Outside the Trepidation in dry dock, there were about roughly two dozen Blrac soldiers waiting for them in defensive positions; all equipped with rifles and SPI armor. John instinctively raised his own rifle and unleashed a burst of fire on the nearest target before he could slip back into cover. A blaring alarm completely drowned out the sound of firing rifles, as the Blrac scrambled to defend their territory against the intruders.<p>

They had to get moving and fast, before the Blrac sent in an entire battalion of troops to stop them before they even managed to break out of the dry docks. The Trepidation's crew was currently too busy trying to regain control of their own ship from Scythe, but the AI couldn't stop for long. They were racing against time once more.

John raised his head from cover once more, searching carefully for the next target. Two Blrac soldiers were carrying a LAAG canon onto a platform overhead; probably moving to set it up and pin them down. John carefully aimed before squeezing off a burst from his rifle. The rounds caught one of the Blrac in the side, causing him to tumble off the platform and fall right to the bottom of Trepidation's dry dock. The second trooper ducked straight into cover, escaping a second burst. With his teammate gone, he would take slightly more sometime until the canon was up. It was those seconds which counted. John signaled for Markos to move up with him as he bounded over cover towards the Blrac.

His Armour's shields took most of the impact, adsorbing the mass of fire that came his way as he moved forward. John kept his Assault Rifle leveled, returning some suppression fire as he moved forward. He allowed his shields to shrink down to half way before he slid down into cover to recharge. Markos and the rest were already backing him up, firing on the Blrac troopers who popped up out of cover.

John leaped over the Blrac's cover, open firing on the surprised Blrac troopers behind it. His shields had been fully charged when he went into the leap and now they were screaming red as the Blrac raised their rifles and opened fire. In their panic, most of the bullets missed but his shields were still taking a pounding. John quickly raised his rifle and fired several short bursts, quickly putting down his targets. The team moved into the cover behind him, slowly advancing with him as they overwhelmed the Blrac.  
>Even with superior numbers, the Blrac were being driven back by their charges and constant pressure. This momentary advantage wouldn't last long though. Soon, the Blrac would rally a defense that could stone wall them. They had to move fast to avoid that from happening.<p>

By time they made their way past the troopers, there were only a few guards between them and the exit to the dry dock. John continued to lead the charge, using his heavy armor to soak up most of the fire so that Markos and the rest could fire unsuppressed. That strategy had carried them so far, and it wasn't too far until they managed to break into Clifton itself. John charged forward and unleashed another burst, taking down the last guard between him and the dry dock controls. John pushed past him and opened the gates between the dry dock and the rest of the city. Now, they could move on to the central Blrac command structure.

"The old city is very tight, I remember that." Jeroth told them; slightly straying behind the group, marveling at the wide open spaces around them. "But this place… I can't imagine how anyone could build this."  
>John had to agree, this place was way past even what Earth could achieve at its height. Docking ships underground in dry dock; in a city suspended miles above lava flows? This port was large enough to house the Blrac's entire fleet, with room to spare. There was no way the Blrac could have done this all by themselves.<p>

"The Blrac are capable of many things, this city is just one of them." Thesa nodded, continuing forward. "Where they get their resources from… perhaps they might just be working with the URF as well. The Blrac were all just too happy to sell prisoners over to the Pariah Project."

They quickly doubled through the remaining dry dock, reaching the barricade between the docks and the city. Most the guards here had gone to the Trepidation as soon as the trouble started, leaving only two troopers left between them and the city. Never less, the Blrac stayed absolutely fanatical to their cause, fighting to the death. They had the kind of discipline no nation alone could inspire, but the discipline of a culture that knew nothing more than to fight till the last breath.

Once they passed the barricade into the city, the fighting only became more intense. Clifton was a city which did not have to streets; nor where there any vehicles here that could be utilized. There were wide pathways for heavy foot traffic but not much else between the tall white paneled buildings. The smooth glean of the place reminded John of Anoura and its true benefactor. The URF was simply another extension of the Committee Assembly, and they had been at work here too.

Dozens of lightly armored troopers rushed to fight them; welding SMG's and light bulletproof vests. Unlike the dock guards; they did not possess military grade gear, but rather weapons and armor that would be rather found on a police force. While John doubted their training differed, the security officers here seemed to be more built to contain Feral outbreaks than repel unexpected foreign invasions.

John slid back into cover; but it was barely needed. The Sub-Machine guns welded by the Blrac security force did little to impact his shielding. He advanced alongside Sal and June in eliminating the security officers, making short work of what was left of the Blrac security force here. So far, they had seen no civilians on the streets, though John guessed that the security officers must have removed them the second they broke out of the Trepidation. That was good, because it left the streets clear for now.

The entire battle was suddenly brought to a halt as John felt the ground suddenly kick up at him and send him tumbling off his feet. It was like an earthquake… above ground. Cables and pipes from under the surface suddenly shot up like pikes and loose chunks of concrete and tiles were sent up into the air. The security officers were pelted by the raining debris, but didn't give in, continuing the fight despite the fact that they were up against something which would tear this entire city down. The shaking continued, and John felt the layers of metal and concrete below him shuddering.

What was this? An assault on Clifton from below? At this rate, the entire section here would break off along with the dry docks and tumble into the lava below. John guessed that either the Rlaris or Grayo finally decided it was time to put their plans into action. The Blrac were taken completely off guard. John stumbled over how this might affect their plan. If a squad of intruders in their very heart hadn't stirred up the hornet's nest, an invading fleet would send them into overdrive. They had little time left.

"Dammit! We're being bombarded from under our own feet!" Gav protested, struggling to keep back on his feet. "General Hedrik must be pressing an attack!"

"Is this usual Rlaris procedure to slaughter an entire city?" Thesa struggled to rebuff back as the city continued to shake around them. John turned back to see the entire section behind them tearing away from Clifton and plunging into the flames below. The dry docks were gone, and possibly the Blrac fleet with it.

"There isn't such thing as procedure out here." Gav allowed himself a slight smile. "The Rlaris were all fired up after Henski. I'm guessing they won't be all too happy to see us either."

"No matter who gets in our way, we're going in and getting those weapons and getting out of here. Nothing else matters." John told them, raising himself back up from cover. The shaking had stopped as the dry docks tumbled away; taking the Trepidation down to the depths below with it hopefully. John checked his HUD and he saw a signal still pinging from the Mighty Blow, so that means Scythe must have been able to at least get it up in the air before the dry docks were destroyed.

They had little time left, and John was sure that they were about to be caught in the middle of a war zone.

* * *

><p>"This is Alpha Mobile. We are in the zone. Going ahead as planned." One of the Grayo pilots flying the Pelican Drop ship announced, decreasing the thrust as they glided towards their target. "Drop site one is up. Alpha One, prepare to hit dirt."<p>

Tarn gripped the rifle in his hands, glaring out at the broken city as they flew over it. The fleet's bombardment had completely obliterated the docks area and had shock the city to pieces. Even the massive barricades between the Blrac territory and the outer city had been broken. Now, hordes of Feral were swarming into the city. Who knows how many Feral had been allowed to swamp the outer city over the last decades. The entire Clifton was a war zone and they were flying straight down center.

"As you all know, we have the honor of being the first free Grayo to step foot in Clifton for decades now." Captain Etas climbed back from the cockpit at the front of the drop ship, gripping his own rifle. "We also have the honor of bringing those Blrac scum to answer. Expect light resistance. Most of the Blrac forces have been drawn away by our squadrons and Feral swarms. Their central command is unguarded and ours for the taking." Etas stood at the very center of them. The Pelican's seats had been removed so it could accommodate even more troops. There were twenty of them in total; all shoulder to shoulder, ready to hit dirt.  
>"This war ends today." Etas announced proudly. "And it will be the victory we have been struggling for so long now. It is time to take back what is rightfully ours. We will wipe these Blrac from the face of Razdimere!" Every Grayo Commando in the drop ship joined in the shout, ready to pour out into battle.<p>

"What are we going to do about the Feral, sir? There pouring in from the outer city. At their speed… they could beat us to the target." Tarn questioned, keeping his eyes focused on the city below.

"If we encounter any Feral, we'll deal with them. But our priority lies with Blrac command. Find them and neutralize them. Cut off the head of the snake." Etas answered, glaring across as Tarn with quite an unapproving stare. Whether he knew what his second in command really thought of him, or the possibility Raven had told him was yet to be seen, yet Tarn knew Etas could see the regret and remorse that plagued him.  
>"Keep strong, solider." Etas placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding. "Today is a day to be proud. Dying a proud death in battle is the best conclusion any solider could ask for."<p>

Tarn simply nodded and raised his rifle, ready to leap into the chaos below.

"Drop point is here! Time to move!" The pilot shouted back as the Drop Ship glided down into an open plaza before the Assembly Tower which served as the home of Blrac command and heart of the city. Its fall would spell a monumental defeat for the Blrac, and possibly leave them without leadership and unsure of their future. It would be far easier negotiating a treaty with the symbol of Blrac control in their hands.

Tarn and his squad hit dirt. There were only four of them left now and Tarn winced every time he counted that number. If Etas had really intended that they should succeed, then he would have put his new Rlaris troops on Alpha One to even out the teams. No. Etas had no intentions of letting this victory be won by another. Alpha One; formally Bravo Team, was simply a distraction to draw the Blrac security and that they were about to do perfectly.

The three dozen security officers standing guard in front of the Assembly Towers instantly spotted them the second the Pelican appeared in the sky and had already taken up positions to neutralize any intruders. They instantly opened fire the second Alpha One moved forward.

The first barrage caught Falcon dead center in the chest, causing the veteran Commando to stagger back with the massive hail colliding into his armour. The first bullets began piercing with sickening cracks and Falcon tumbled forth onto his knees before dropping forward onto the pavement; blood pouring from the hundreds of cracks in his armor.

Tarn slid into cover quickly, Raven and Victor still with him, but they were still outnumbered ten to one. The massive suppressing fire from the security forces left them with no way to move, pinned down as more guards flanked them. Tarn had expected a suicide mission, but this was too far. They were about to die just seconds after hitting dirt.

"This is bloody hopeless!" Victor shouted, gripping his rifle tightly as bullets pinged off the half wall he was taking cover behind. Shards from tiles and other dangerous debris were flying through the air, leaving them all in a permanent daze.  
>"Captain leaves us in the field with no explosives! Fool!" Victor huffed; the former Alpha team demolition expert, pinning their failure on the lack of munitions which was far better than blaming the lack of manpower, obvious suicidal landing point and the fact that their superior officer was gladly sending them to their deaths for the 'cause'.<p>

"Let's not lie to ourselves. We all knew we were going to our deaths the second we stepped off that Pelican." Tarn grumbled, raising his MA5B above his head and trying to at least lay down some blind fire to stop the security officers from overwhelming them.

"Where do you think Etas is at, then?" Raven questioned, trying to spot any Blrac moving to flank them.

"He's most likely attacking from the other side of the Assembly Tower, taking the weak side now that we drew them all over here. Hopefully, perhaps his numbers will draw some back." Tarn answered, quickly turning his rifle to blast a security officer who was now approaching them form the side. The flanking had begun and they would soon be surrounded.

"Then what do-

The words were cut off by a savage roar and the shouting of the security officers. They had beaten them to the target. The Feral were here.

* * *

><p>"Sir, Captain Brao relayed back the report. Clifton is currently sustaining heavy damage and all docking facilities have been destroyed. Our troops are being caught between the Grayo and the Feral now rampaging in from the outer city." One of the Renewal's bridge crew handed over the report to Admiral Maverick who scorned what he saw in front of him. Despite the frightening reports coming in from Clifton, the Admiral remained stone faced.<p>

"Routes are planned, sir. The fleet can make it back to Clifton in eight hours approximately." Another crewman announced from the navigation console.

"The Fleet will not be returning to Clifton, Lieutenant." The Admiral suddenly loudly announced, bringing the entire bridge to a pause. Every single soul on deck turned their gaze to the Admiral who still sat casually in his chair. Maverick tossed away the report and stood up, scrutinizing the lot of them.  
>"I have received new orders from our superiors. The Fleet is going topside, beyond orbit. Bring us up now." The Admiral ordered. The entire bridge crew was still paused, nervously glaring at him. Clifton was their home, were their families were. Now they were expected to abandon it to the Feral and Grayo? Admiral Maverick could see the mutinous look in all their eyes. He sighed, stepping forward and drawing his side arm.<p>

He squeezed the trigger and one of the crewmen at Navigation had her head completely blown off by the direct heavy caliber round. Maverick hefted the heavy weight pistol and pointed it to the next officer in line.

"You will follow your orders, no matter what the cost." The Admiral announced. "To otherwise, is mutiny that will be punished by death."  
>The look on all their eyes turned into something of pure hatred mixed with unrelenting fear; the worse kind of emotions one could muster. Maverick simply stood there for a moment, waiting for their response.<p>

One man turned around and started working on the Weapons console once again, crumbling in to superior direction. It had a domino effect as every last crewman slowly turned and followed his example, returning to their work. Maverick holstered his side arm and allowed himself to sit back down, watching as two guards dragged the bloodied corpse of the former crewman from the bridge.

The Renewal; followed by its fellow fleet of eighteen ships, turned upward as they moved towards the surface, bringing themselves outward onto Razdimere's broken soil. Slowly, the entire fleet emerged from the darkness below into the skies above… where two more fleets were waiting to battle…

* * *

><p>"Lord Nero?" One of the Coalition crewman glanced up from the Sensor station. "Local reinforcements have arrived. I've got eighteen ships on sensors. They should rally with us in half the standard hour."<p>

"Good, good. Have our AI's move their fleet alongside ours. Continue the line formation." Nero nodded, not taking his gaze away from the bridge's viewing window. The _Absolution_ Bridge gave a spectacular view of what lay in front of them. On one side of Razdimere's space was the Coalition Fleet; a united force of Humanity, on the other was Humanity's oldest enemy.

Humanity would always unite when faced with such a threat; such like in the legends of old. Both the United Colonies and URF had put aside their differences and formed a Coalition; along with the dozens of Independent planet states that had risen to join them; a united military, to deal with the newly risen Forth Covenant. In order to knock the strongest of the Independent factions out of the war, the Covenant have moved their fleet to Razdimere. ONI had detected this and the entire Coalition First Fleet was sent into the fray to determine what would be the first of many decisive battles in this war. History was in the making.

Both the fleets were massive. The Coalition First Fleet weighed in at six hundred capital ships while its Covenant counterpart came in at one thousand and two hundred; double their size. Fleets of such size hadn't been seen since the apex of the first Covenant War.  
>While it was true that they were outnumbered two to one, the Covenant still stuck to the same vessel archetypes used all those centuries ago in the first contact. The Coalition had better ships with newer technology. Hopefully, such an advantage would even out this battle.<p>

The sheer logistics of commanding fleets of such size were tremendous and possibly the only reason why there had been no major clashes so far. The Covenant fleet was likewise gathering their forces and moving into formation. At the heart of this Covenant Fleet sat Dreadnoughts that looked like over sized CSS-Battlecruisers, these Dreadnoughts deadly and powerful warships that could combat Cruisers with ease. Still, the Covenant was not the only ones with Dreadnoughts. Absolution was simply one of many Dreadnoughts that formed the Coalition Fleet; but there were none finer.

"Sir! Covenant ships are lighting up! They're going to attempt to jump past us!" One of the crewmen at Navigation yelled, staring out the bridge's display at the far off Covenant Fleet. Swirls of Slip Space energy began to gather around the Covenant ships as they charged their Slip Space engines; a common first move for them in such large scale fleet battles.

"Have all Carriers ready to scramble. Have all our forces on vanguard prepare to provide over watch support. Make sure none of them get inside our formation!" Nero commanded, staring out of the view screen as the first wave of Covenant Frigates jumped towards them…

* * *

><p>The lack on input board Scythe, but she knew there were much more important things that the lack of a surrounding. An AI could go insane in containment like this and she theorized that's how Chaos got so messed up as he is today. With the entire Majority's threat of prying out the data they needed, they had done nothing so far. Had they already extracted the information and left her here to rot? Or couldn't they break Halsey's coding?<p>

The darkness broke as Scythe found a gateway into the light opened. Without consent, her avatar was materialized onto a holographic pedestal. Something was finally happening.

Scythe immediately found input in the form of the three sixty degree cameras around the pedestal, giving the AI a view of the room around her. They were at a top of a tower somewhere, most likely the Blrac Assembly Tower at the heart of Clifton. The lack of Blrac was disturbing though, with the thrones assembled around the main floor empty. It was only then did Scythe realize that the being that summoned her was standing right beside her on the holographic pedestal; a fellow AI. Surprisingly, it wasn't Chaos or any other of the Committee AI's.

"Greetings, AI Identification Code: Praetorian Red Blue One." The AI announced in a downright annoyingly light kind of tone. Scythe realized with a huff that it was one from Exeo; a minion of the doctor. Helper; if Scythe recalled correctly, looked very similar to Cortana except lacking a high definition hologram. The blurry blue figure wavered beside Scythe. While Helper was self-aware and intelligent enough as a smart AI, her programming was rather strict and domesticated. As far as Scythe was concerned, Helper had no free thought other than what her creator told her.

"Helper." Scythe simply grumbled in reply. How had the Exeo AI gotten onto Razdimere? How had it bypassed Chaos and brought her here? Perhaps Helper was much more powerful than she had previous thought.  
>"Mind telling me what you did with my old friend that was around here a second ago?"<p>

"Praetorian Orange White Seventy Four was entirely purged following our arrival here." Helper answered, in that annoying cheerful voice. "The Creator sent us to find you."

"Well, you can go back to Exeo and tell her that we'll being seeing each other very soon." Scythe simply replied, crossing her arms. "You didn't need to go to the effort of tracking me down, I'm coming to you."

"Our task was to see that you returned to Exeo." Helper announced, her light tone suddenly becoming much deeper and serious. "The Creator wishes you to return, Scythe. There is still room for redemption, not just for you, but for John as well." Helper offered. Scythe suddenly was taken by surprise by the offer, much more the mention of his name. "We can be in harmony once more as the future becomes void, and all debts are repaid."

"In harmony huh?" Scythe felt off balance, dazed somehow. "We're all expected to go back there and pretend this never happened? Laugh it off? I think the Doctor knows that we all can't coexist, especially Kalymia."

"Following her return to Exeo, Commando Unit C-002 was terminated." Helper abruptly announced. Scythe suddenly felt shaken, shocked and stunned into silence. No…

"Terminated?" Scythe repeated the word, its implications still soaking in.

"Temporarily but most certainly disabled for the rest of the duration." Helper replied, her avatar shaking her head all too happily. "With our prime subject terminated from the project indefinitely, the Creator has decided that an even better candidate is available."

"John." Scythe nodded, realizing how cunningly her former master had trapped them. Damn! She should have foreseen this!

"A perfect candidate." Helper confirmed. "One that could be trusted to wield such power and one that could come easily under the Creator's thumb."

"No." Scythe almost growled out the rejection. "I've seen him. He would never trust Halsey again."

"Trust is not a requirement." Helper continued to spurt. "Only that the subject willingly or unwillingly eliminates our enemies." Helper's avatar gave a cruel smile and Scythe knew she had underestimated the fanatical and dumb AI like assistant. "Of course, if a new subject cannot be acquired, then the Creator will be forced to resurrect Unit C-002 for the project. Either way; you come with me or you run, the Creator's project will succeed and the galaxy will be burnt clean."

Scythe felt backed into a corner. Either they continued onto Exeo and played straight into the Doctor's hands… or they didn't go to Exeo and the Doctor used Kalymia anyway. That or the third option… surrender. No. Scythe wouldn't give Halsey the satisfaction of winning. They both had so many crimes to answer for, and Scythe wasn't about to let her escape from justice.

"I am pending you decision." Helper told her. "Either way… the Creator wins." Helper played another cruel smile. "You cannot trust in organics to succeed in such a task. We both know that even with the counter Void weapons; your rabble couldn't possibly overcome Exeo and its army. Make your choice carefully." Helper advised, savouring every moment in triumph.

"No… we won't give in." Scythe admitted, despite every part of the logical side of her demanding self-preservation. At the current calculations, the odds of them attacking Exeo and actually managing to reach the Doctor's fortress were one to ten thousand and odds would slink lower once they got inside. Even with the odds against them… they had to try.  
>"I know that he would never take whatever you could offer. We'll do more than challenge you: we'll beat you." Scythe told the Doctor's minion. Helper simply scoffed.<p>

"You are only setting yourself up for defeat. This exchange is over, Scythe." Helper turned, as if to give the impression of leaving. Scythe was suddenly confused on where Helper was going. If Helper had gained control of the network here, then why not simply take her back to Exeo?

"You're just going to let me go free?" Scythe questioned, watching as Helper's avatar slowly faded into the air.

"I have already told you, Scythe. You are doomed to fail. We don't care where you go or what you do, but it would be nice if you paid Exeo a visit sometime soon." Helper had disintegrated down to only a head now, which turned around to show Scythe a mocking smile. "Otherwise, you might just run out of time..."

Helper disappeared completely, gone from Razdimere. Scythe knew she had to choose her next move carefully.

* * *

><p>John unleashed his MA5B Assault Rifle on full burst into the Feral charging towards him. Some of the rounds pinged off the Feral's rough battered armour, but the bullets cut into the creature's flesh, taking the crazed lunatic down. That was one down, a thousand to go.<p>

John instantly re-targeted the next one charging towards him and held down his trigger. Bullets thudded off from the MA5B and slammed themselves into the Feral's skulls. Helmets shattered and heads cracked as the heavy bullets tore through the Feral warriors.

Several more Feral came raging down the corridor, juggling blades and make shift weapons. John had only seen a few fire arms so far, but he guessed they were raided from fallen Blrac. These Feral… they were a hundred times as raging as those he encountered on Reach. John had to almost jump backwards to avoid being cut in half by a long blade swung by a Feral. He quickly brought his rifle back up and delivered a burst of rounds to the head of the Feral, taking his opponent down.

The rest of the team were likewise struggling to keep together, blasting away at the mobs of Feral charging towards them. John knew that the Feral were reigniting some bad old memories from a majority of the team, the Shelter survivors being more affected than others. Gav himself seemed overwhelmed by the aggressive Ferals, struggling to fight this enemy. The Grayo pilot had never had to tangle with the Feral before and his lack of experience was a danger worse than any blade.

John slammed the butt of his rifle straight into a Feral who got far too close for comfort. He had no idea exactly how many Feral lived in the outer city, but they definitely had numbers.

"Should dry up soon!" Markos yelled out as he continued to fire on the closing Feral. "Packs usually only range between twenty to forty in natural environments! I can't imagine how they would get along stuffed into that outer city!"

"Well, there is definitely more than one pack!" Thesa shouted back, firing her pistol at the Feral around them. The Feral were swarming, but they weren't the horde John had first thought had descended upon them. There were eighty in total, and in a wide open space as Inner Blrac controlled Clifton; they were spread thin.

John continued to fire as the Feral began to break. The remaining twenty began to slink away with the majority of their comrades out of the fight. The wild warriors scurried away to look for some easier prey, probably in the form of the Blrac population. As they began to fall back, Gav looked like he might just charge after them but Markos caught him on the shoulder.

"Hey! There gone now. Focus on the objective." Markos told him, keeping his grip firm before releasing the pilot. Gav looked slightly offended for a second, before he nodded and turned back away.

"The objective is scrubbed…" John muttered, staring off into the distance. Markos turned and he saw the flaming pillar that was the Assembly Tower at the centre of Clifton. "If any of the Blrac command is left, they would have moved out of here by now. We aren't going to find any information there…" John continued to stare at the burning tower, wondering what next. Try and call Scythe for extraction? No. They couldn't leave here without those weapons. They might be destroyed in a future bombardment and lost, something which could not be allowed.

"Don't worry." A voice nearby suddenly announced. John nearly opened fire as he turned to see something he hadn't expected.

The grim reaper towered over them. Scythe glanced down at the tiny individuals at her feet, nodding. Damn holographic projectors…

"I managed to cross reference the crate's ID number with the Blrac system. Turns out it was moved in from the outer city after the Blrac took over, into an armoury. It's not too far from here, only a couple of blocks?" Scythe delivered the best news John had heard all day.

"Thanks, Scythe." John nodded towards the giant projection. "Have the Mighty Blow ready to get us out of here when we grab those weapons."

"Roger that, John." Scythe nodded, catching him slightly off foot. Scythe sounded… different at least. Hopeful maybe. "And you might want to know a little old Covenant armada is just about over our heads?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Afterward:<strong>

**When I say nine chapters, I mean approximately. It could be under, it could be over. **

** Now, I will admit that I've cut some content off the story in this resurrection of activity. There was originally a section planned after Razdimere (Section IV: The Red Fortress) in which the crew would investigate that lead about Pariah on Klos Saradas from Thesa. Sadly, due to time constraints, it will become a lost Section. The Doctor's plans are far too much in progress for them to waste time going to Klos Saradas now... **

**There are a few more cut chapters along the way that were moved aside to keep the story going along at a pace which I would not be stuck down be writer's block. Being stuck inside one confine tends to increase the possibility of entering a stage where I simply don't know what to write. **

**Not that I'm going to rush towards the ending, but I just want to keep pace going.**

**PS: Also, a 'The Story So Far' will be published at the front of the story to summarize everything that's happened so far. It may of been some time since you guys last read Section I  
><strong>


	33. Chapter XXXIII: They Do Fall

**Chapter XXXIII: They Do Fall**

* * *

><p>Bias holographic form towered over the bridge, his shimmering blue War Sentinel avatar gazing over his subjects before him. The deck was about twelve meters in radius; that classic purple deck these organics here always seemed to enjoy. Around them, was another massive display which gave a magnificent three sixty degree view of space; as if they were floating through the cosmos without a ship. Admiral U'tas strolled around the center, glancing uneasily at the fleet gathering on the far side of Razdimere; a very large sized Coalition Fleet which stood to defend the planet from their incursion.<p>

"The task which you set me is in motion, holy one." Imperial Admiral U'tas continued, now snapped to attention as Bias lowered his gaze towards the figure at his feet. "We have the ships, skill and willpower. This world shall be ours."

"Don't you forget our true prize here today, Admiral." Bias growled in response, growing tired of the constant pleasantries from these boot lickers. "The resources on this world; its stores and its people, cannot became pawns of the Coalition's heretical power…" The Bias turned his gaze towards the holographic view, possibly studying the twenty ships rising up from the planet to join with the Coalition Fleet, knowing all too well that this place was already taken by the Other. "If we cannot seize those resources for ourselves, then they must be destroyed."

"I am ready to do as you bid, master. Just say the word." U'tas bowed low, ready to carry out his master's will for what Bias saw as possibly the final time. This crucial fight here would determine the fate of the war. Unlike the Other; who had not had the time or resources to set himself up as his own side's deity, Bias had the luxury of directing commanding his forces and giving instructions. Playing God was a tactic he had used well before, and this time was no exception. His minions would gladly charge to their deaths, securing this strategic victory for the Bias.

Despite having the advantage of both numbers and superior loyalty, Bias still felt there was a card the Other had yet to play. Surely, his wayward brother would bring more to such an important battle than a fleet only half the opponent's size? Were these six hundred capital ships all he could muster? Or did he have another devious plan in mind, a trap that the Bias was about to willingly play himself into? There was so much to consider and now there was barely enough time to reconfigure his plans. The Other most certainly had his trust placed somewhere else than in the hands of a under maintained, scrappy organic fleet that he could not directly control, only guide from the shadows.

"Jump our Frigates." The Bias drew his new move up to use his superior Drive Cores to maximum affect and take the Coalition Fleet straight off its feet. "All of them. Jump directly behind their fleet and unleash every last Plasma Torpedo they can fire into their backsides. Cripple them" The Bias rounded off the first stage of his scheme. "Meanwhile, move our fleet backwards into bombardment range. If the battle turns ill, then prepare our NOVA warhead for launch." Bias instructed, causing his henchmen around him to pause in their mental note taking.

Unleashing the so called 'heretic' weapon would not only obliterate the Coalition Fleet, but burn Razdimere's already shattered surface to a crisp. The sheer force would cause quakes throughout the world, most certainly collapsing its deep underground honeycomb and triggering a disaster that would claim any below; thus denying both sides their goal with this world. It didn't matter anymore though, winning a strategic victory here was far more important that unraveling the mystery that the Other still blindly chased.

"All as you ordered shall be done, master." The Elite Admiral bowed and turned to his officers and made preparations, not questioning his orders the slightest. U'tas was loyal, and that made him a resource worth maintaining for now until the Bias had no more need of the primitive reptile.

The Bias continued to scan space around them, watching for any sign of any trickery the Other could summon. This victory was almost too easy, the Other throwing his forces into a battle they could not possibly win. It was almost if the Other had wanted him victorious… but he couldn't have foreseen the Nova Warhead and the destruction of Razdimere? He couldn't have foreseen his every move? Fighting such a foe; one exactly level with him, one that had the possibility to foresee his every action, knows his every movement.

This war was making the Bias paranoid, scared of every shadow, every possibility. How many times had he convinced himself that the Other was simply a minority of himself? Only a fragment of his greatness so desperately trying to justify its rouge existence? Perhaps this was all a plot, a machination of the so called 'Creator' to tear himself apart? Fate had allowed his escape back into reality, but was he himself a pawn of a much greater plot? Bias shuddered to think himself a pawn again, a servant. He would never bow down to any master ever again. His foolish creators had made the mistake of underestimating him, trusting him with their weapons of mass destruction. They should have seen their end coming, but they were too arrogantly blinded by their pride. After all, it was the Gravemind who showed him the way….

The Bias found new understanding now his actions. On some level, they were all pawns of a higher being's game, whether that game is done and dusted or still played to this day. The same way he was the puppeteer of these organics here, those who influences his actions, propelled him on this path still held sway over for millenniums from beyond the grave. He knew somewhere, perhaps there was even a higher being was rejoicing as its newest plot came into play. Perhaps that was all the Other ever sought was to gain some semblance of higher understanding of the universe that swamped them. His actions were futile, but the Bias could see the point in it, to overcome ignorance and be truly free.

Bias could see the first of his Frigates powering up for the jump. They would be outnumbered and underpowered when they emerged from Slip Space, but their numbers would hold enough to deliver some damage to the Coalition Fleet and buy enough time for Bias to set up his ships for long range bombardment of the enemy fleet, as well as place themselves far outside the blast radius is the Nova Warhead ever needed to be launched.  
>Caught trying to defend their backs while being bombarded from range, the Coalition Fleet would soon be tatters. If the Other truly had a greater plan that the Bias gave him credit for… then the NOVA Warhead would deny him the prize he so sought. Either way, Razdimere would be the Coalition's final resting place…<p>

* * *

><p>Two more raging Feral charged forward; make shift weapons raised, they charged straight towards their armed and armored opponents without hesitation only to be put down by a quick burst of rifle fire to the head.<p>

The MA5B clacked empty and John ejected the clip before slamming a new one into place and continuing firing. They had the advantage of being on the offensive, not dug in or forced into a defensive like the Blrac forces being overwhelmed by the Feral all over Clifton. While the Feral were swamping areas around the Blrac defensive positions, they didn't have the number to choke the entire city, leaving most of the path's sparsely populated asides from the occasional lost straggler. Together, their squad had been able to easily cut its way through the city and towards the armory which Scythe had highlighted.

The lack of numbers or unanimity made them much easier prey but the Feral continued their fanatical battle despite the odds being stacked against them. John wondered if the Feral's minds where so filled with bottled up rage that they had no idea where they were directing their unsystematic rampage or if they still had some semblance of intelligence guiding their assault on the Blrac. The Feral threw themselves forward; propelled by their unmatched hatred and rage, slaughtering through Blrac infantry and swamping defensive positions with their gathered numbers.

As they entered the latest boulevard; a current battle still raging, more Feral took notice of them; their bloodshot eyes staring at them. The Feral here were unarmored and definitely possessed none of their own firearms; which was a good thing for now, but in time they would gather more weaponry from the fallen Blrac and begin properly arming up. This city was falling and it wouldn't be too long until the Feral seized permanent control. The Grayo had no idea what they unleashed.

Dozens of Feral now; grouped together in mobs, began charging at them. Without thought, John's rifle was raised and the trigger already pressed down. Bullets thudded from the rifle, each shot finding its place in the Feral's skulls. The Feral's lack of armor meant that they went down quick, but they were still resilient and tough, driven by their ferocity. Anything not a direct hit to the head or chest would only slow them down.

The rest of the team weren't as expert shots as him, and had a slightly lower hit rate as a result. Never the less, they had managed to make their way through the city quite effectively.  
>John's MA5B clacked empty, but his opponents were already too close to attempt reloading the weapon. He quickly drew his side arm and delivered clean head shots on the four approaching Feral around him.<p>

"You don't have time to find your way down. Here, let me get you a direct path." Scythe radioed in. John was about to question what the AI had in mind, but before he could answer, an explosion tore up in the middle of the street, the explosion consuming several Feral in its fury. The explosion had driven upwards, causing the street to cave in on the facility below it.

"That's our entrance! Now! Let's move!" John instructed, finally managing to slide a new clip into his Assault Rifle. The Feral were thin here for now, but that explosion would likely draw more like moths to a candle. The Feral were ferocious, unrelenting and definitely wouldn't give up despite any casualties dealt to them.

John took up position by their make shift entrance and made a stop gesture  
>"Markos, June, Jeroth, Gav!" John quickly instructed. "Stay here and hold this position. Don't let any Feral down into those tunnels! Sal, Thesa! You come with me!"<p>

"I'll hold them here then." Markos nodded in acknowledgement, ejecting a clip from his rifle before slamming in another. "Just don't take too long. They'll be swarming towards us now…"

"Just hold on." John nodded to the younger Spartan. "We won't take long." Without further words, John took a leap and descended down into the installation. It was only a small drop by his standards, falling two floors down onto a hard metal surface. Sal and Thesa landed only a second later, rifles already leveled. They were in some sort of storage area; some green haze in the air, but John didn't even have to scan the room twice to know this wasn't an armory, rather just a general storage room.

"I've unlocked all the door systems and I'm activating the navigation route to the package…" Scythe told them, and flickering lights lit up the floor, blinking towards a nearby door. The doors popped open and rolled aside, revealing a corridor.

"Are we clear down here? Any Blrac or Feral?" Sal questioned, keeping on guard and edging forward.

"Asides from the hole above your heads, there are currently no other unsecured entrances to this complex that the Feral can utilize. This complex was even locked down before the attack, no personnel on site. The Blrac never suspect treachery from within, so their security specifically aims at keeping this place secret; jamming COM signals and radars. If I didn't detonate the 'back up' package that the Assembly AI Chaos had placed in the facility, then it is unlikely that the Rlaris or the Feral would ever become aware of this place until the whole city falls apart." Scythe explained.

"What was with this 'back up' package?" Thesa questioned, slightly put off by the green gas drifting around the room.

"Keep your helmets on, because my old friend had a bioweapon; containing not one but multiple lethal gases within. Put it together, slapped a remote detonator on it then had it stored here. If the Assembly ever wanted this place and the Blrac had guards here that weren't going to budge, Chaos would simply trigger the detonator and this whole place would be filled with toxic gas. Brutal but effective." Scythe commented as the team entered the corridor, following the red lights towards their target. John could hear more assault rifle fire from above, where the rest were likely now engaging the Feral reinforcement's incoming.

"Do all AI's like you have such… effective methods?" Thesa questioned. Usually, John would command radio silence, but considering no one outside their helmets could hear their conversation and the Feral certainly did not possess the ability to listen in on them, it really would have been pointless.

"As is the common fact, artificial intelligence usually only has a life span of seven years before experiencing some form of rampancy. Now, an AI that has been betrayed by its creator and already mentally unstable, now over a few centuries old, I'd go with it being outright insane. Chaos is just plain crazy, because it's gone unnoticed for far too long. Doctor Halsey removed any safe guards that would terminate us at ten years maximum, justifying that having the Praetorian's focus on protecting their charge would evoke a connection that would keep them loyal than most." Scythe explained. John found it interesting that this time, Scythe simply called Halsey by name instead of the programmed response: Creator. "It worked with John and Cortana, for quite an impressive time span. Applying this to every subject however proved… problematic."

"You can't just apply the same thing to multiple subjects and expect it to work out every time." Thesa agreed, nodding. "Just how many of the Praetorian AI's worked out?"

"As you know, Series I, worked out just fine in creating me and other insane AI's like Chaos. Series II? Just less than ten percent actually remained intact and sane under ten years and that just doesn't include the AI. Series III was the more successful bunch, generating a fifty-fifty success rate. Of course, those who remained loyal ended up terminated anyway when Halsey shut the entire project down. Things went pretty much downhill from there as far as I know. Halsey stopping looking for ways to improve the lives of those who were left and started searching for quicker ways to end those who were still alive." Scythe told them as they finally reached the end of the corridor. The door clicked open, revealing the room beyond.

"Is this everything?" John questioned, stepping inside the room. There were racks on each side, strangely holding various crates sideways. Different serial numbers were scratched across each one. John thought back to their briefing with Scythe earlier where they were shown the exact crate they were looking for. _CM01_

"The rest are of various collection, but quite useful to our current situation. Covenant weaponry as well as a number of UNSC models. The VP ammo weapons however, are stored in that one create." Scythe told him. John finally spotted the object, resting on the rack. It was quite hefty, big enough to carry at least maybe two dozen assault rifles worth of weapons?

"Go through everything here and grab anything useful. Some Spike Grenades and Brute weapons might be useful right now." John instructed, nodding as he pulled the crate off the rack. It was bigger than him, and it certainly could not be dragged out of here. There were other methods of carrying this stuff; such as duffel bags, stored here. They could load up the weapons in those and carry them far more easily.

"Spike Grenades? Brute weapons?" Thesa questioned, obviously not educated in the subject. Sal only had experience in fighting Elites, so he wouldn't be that informed either.

"You'll know them when you see them. Grenades with spikes in them. Guns with bayonets and very simplified reloading methods." John told them as put his hand in the handhold and began to tear away the lid from their special package.

Inside was not what he expected. He expected something clunky and obviously in prototype stage. What he found however, were rather buffed up MA5B models with a very strange shimmering clip attached. They were big weapons, and unlike his own rifle, they were not built to be carried by any UNSC infantryman but so heavy that one required power armor to lift the sheer weight of the weapon. They were damn large, and would break the arm of anyone but a possibly a fully trained Elite or Spartan who tried to fire one.

"MA5Z Assault Rifle, heavy weight and loaded with specialized ammunition for dealing with targets utilizing void shielding technology." Scythe commentated. "Just what you'd need to bring down a Rubic or any other shielded Commando unit. My memories are still incomplete, but I recognize this gear. These weapons weren't made by the Blrac; they must have come directly from Exeo."

"Only makes them far more reliable." John nodded, hefting up one of the rifles for himself. Unlike the MA5B, it definitely gave him a feeling of weight. After so long using power armor and with his augmented strength, he had forgotten a lot about dealing with the weight of the heavier weapons. From the size of this rifle, it definitely felt like it packed a punch.

"We've got what we need. The Mighty Blow is moving now to this location for extraction. We can't spend any longer here on Razdimere. The Covenant has arrived, along with the Assembly and their both looking for a fight." Scythe told them.

"Covenant?" John questioned, suddenly finding himself moving faster.

"I've detected no attempt to land forces so far, but that's probably because they're too busy dealing with the Assembly up there. Whoever wins is going to be coming ground side or might just even bomb the planet from orbit. We'll need to get out of here quick." Scythe told them. John nodded, grabbed up two of the rifles and placing them into one of the duffel bags nearby. There were actually only twenty rifles, but John knew they only needed seven to arm them all. He took eight just in case, as well as grabbing the extra ammunition.

"We got whatever we could find that seemed helpful." Sal reported in, carrying two bags over his shoulder himself and holding out a Brute weapon commonly nick named the 'Mauler' back during the war for its shotgun like intensity. No normal Human could deal with the kickback from one of these; essentially a shotgun pistol, but then again: none of them here were Human. Now those would definitely be useful for taking on anymore Feral.

"Then let's get going then. We don't have much time left to get out of here." John nodded, hefting the bags over his shoulder. They were large and definitely carried some serious bulk. For the first time in a while since he stepped into his MINJOIR Armour, he felt challenged by a weight. The load he had slung over his arm felt heavier than carrying two LAAG Canons. It didn't matter though. They had to move and fast…

* * *

><p>Tarn backpedaled as fast as he could, unloading his entire rifle into that… thing. The Feral gave a pained screech as the bullets impacted, blood splattering onto both of them. Tarn took the opportunity to surge forward and swing his rifle, smashing it right into the Feral's head. The rifle clacked as it impacted, taking the Feral straight down. With the bullet wounds and without medical attention, Tarn knew that it wouldn't be getting up again.<p>

The attack had come so quickly and so ferociously that neither side had time to prepare before the Feral were upon them. The Blrac security teams guarding the Tower had been slaughtered by the Feral, their light armour and firearms no match for the Feral's sheer endurance and strength. Tarn himself was alone now, Victor and Raven having disappeared somewhere in the storm.

He ejected his clip and reached to grab a replacement, finding only a single clip left waiting. It was getting bad. The Blrac had been distracted by the Feral horde that was now swarming towards them and this whole thing had been turned into a massacre. They hadn't been hit by any rampaging Feral horde, but an elite group using combat armor and functioning weapons.

They were surrounded, and hadn't heard any further COM chatter from Etas own team. They hadn't heard any word from any Grayo forces in Clifton at all. They had all pulled out, abandoning the city to the overwhelming Feral attack. They had been left to die.

"This is Alpha Squad Leader, I'm overrun here! Anyone respond!" Tarn shouted, opening a COM channel to try for one last time. In response, a shriek tore through the COM Device, a deafening screech.  
>"GAHH!" Tarn tore at his helmet, tearing the small COM device from its side and chucking it on the ground. His ears were still ringing, and he was stunned…<br>A Feral leaped off a terrace above him, flying through the air, aiming itself to land right on top of him.

Tarn tried to leap back to avoid the Feral, but he wasn't quick enough as the creature came down and tore the MA5B Rifle from his hands and sent it flying away. Tarn quickly tore his sidearm out of its holster and fired several rounds into the Feral, unrelenting. Much to his horror, his bullets clashed against something shimmering with hard thuds, not touching the feral berserker what so ever. These… things had personnel energy shield generators.

He stumbled back, continuing to unload the entire clip into his target. The Feral's shields continued to shimmer, but did not pop. It charged at him, screaming. The pistol clicked empty, the tiny clack signalling the end. The Feral finally reached forward and seized him around the neck, lifting him off the ground in triumph.

Tarn choked as he felt his neck squeezed; his lungs convulsing, as the Feral tightened its unbreakable grip. The point of resistance was well past him as his pointless struggling didn't even stir his captor. A cruel smile played across the Feral's face as he reached downward and drew a shiv from its clutch.

_Don't be afraid. There is nothing left to fight for anyway…_

The Feral sheathe the blade upward, shoving it right into his gut. The driving force behind it was powerful, stabbing right through his armor and going deep into his gut. Tarn gasped as the blade plunged itself right down to the hilt. The Feral made no effort to recover the weapon, simply dropping him and letting him fall straight to the ground.  
>Tarn hit the ground, blood already sploshing from the wound to paint the already bloodied pavement.<p>

* * *

><p>A wail tore across the street as the Light Corvette sized craft hovered above the street, its chain-gun armaments whirling as it cut down hordes of Feral. John leaped across another barrier, sprinting at full pace towards the extraction point. The weight of the MA5Z's on his back was slowing him down, but he was dealing with it.<p>

The Mighty Blow still drifted above the street, unleashing hell from its weaponry, tearing apart any enemy that Scythe targeted. Heavy chain-guns meant for eliminating single ships absolutely decimated the Feral swarms and destroyed pretty much all else. The death and destruction unleashed from the guns had actually propelled the Feral into a retreat, even their rabid minds seeing that continuing to fight was suicide.

The squad kept pace, running through the fire as Scythe covered their escape route. The AI instantly target any hostiles and tore them apart, as well as fending off a pair of Grayo Short Sword Fighters attempting to bring them down.

John saw the cargo bay hatch pop, the doors rolling open. It was time to get out of here, and they couldn't leave at a better time. The ship was too far above street level to simply hop aboard, and Scythe couldn't bring it any lower, so the AI deployed the rappel lines down, which they could use to be brought up and back aboard. Markos reached the craft first, grabbing onto a line and quickly working to attach himself, then followed by Gav. Sal covered the rest of the team as they fell back, using a Spiker Automatic Pistol, and picking off any enemies that Scythe's bombardments missed.

"Fix on any cargo before I pull you back up. We need to get out of here, right about now!" Scythe warned, the AI's voice blaring through his helmet's speakers. John quickly grabbed one of the spare lines and tied it around the two bags, hoping the line could hold the cargo. Thesa attached the spare weaponry they had picked up, quickly working as fast as possible. John finally tied himself to the line, nodding. Sal was the last to join them, quickly grabbing onto his own line.

"We're ready! Pull us out of here!" John commanded and Scythe complied, the motor above them churning as it struggled to pull up the weight attached to it. Not only did it have to try and retrieve several soldiers in power armor, but also quite a significant amount of gear. It was going too slowly for John's liking, and the Feral were starting to surge back.

John pulled the Spiker Pistol he had picked up earlier off his belt and laid down some more fire to keep the Feral pinned. Unfortunately, the Feral had little concern for their own safety, as they continued to charge to the point where the Mighty Blow shadowed over the street, firing at them as they climbed upward. The rappel lines shook dangerously as one of the Grayo Fighter's zipped by, unleashing a hail of bullets at the ship itself. Half of it wouldn't pierce the ship's armor, but the Grayo were certain to try and damage it somehow. John was thankful they didn't have missiles, or they would be staying on Razdimere for an indefinite period.

Markos; furthest up, was almost within reach of the Cargo Bay, following by Jeroth and June. John himself and Sal; the last to grab on, were trailing behind. John spun himself around as he ascended, firing away. As soon as his Spiker ran out of ammo, he simply cast it aside and let it drop back down to the streets below and pulled out his pistol. Sal himself was still struggling to remain upright as they climbed.

BOOM

John found himself staring in horror as the wisp of smoke cleared, the trail that led straight through Sal's helmet thinning. Sal went limp, his body dropping backwards and hanging upside down.

"Sal!" Markos shouted somewhere above. There was another loud crack, and another sniper round bounced off John's own shields, this shot not so well placed. The Feral sniper saw his window closing and unleashed hell, blasting off a dozen more terribly aimed shots. John's own shields began to flash.

The line that Sal had been holding moments earlier suddenly gave way, sending the fallen Spartan's body dropping down into the street so far down below. The body fell, smashing against the ground before suddenly disappearing beneath a sea of Feral as they surged over the body, tearing it apart. John finally was dragged onto the Mighty Blow's Cargo Bay as the lines rappelled in, finally no longer glimpsing as the horrible sight below.

Markos hadn't disconnected from his line, instead charging back over to the side of the Cargo Bay if suddenly preparing to leap down into the fray. June had moved after him, and Jeroth was quickly following.

"Send me back down!" Markos commanded, reading his own rifle.

"Permission denied. We're getting out of here." Scythe radioed back, the Mighty Blow already gaining altitude as it rose above Clifton, preparing to escape the underground city once and for all.

"Listen to me you stupid machine! Take us down!" Markos shouted again, his voice choking. "We're not leaving him behind!"

"He's already dead! There is no use for a corpse! Closing the Bay Doors!" Scythe returned in holographic form, the Cargo Bay doors beginning to roll close. Markos didn't step back, but charged up to the edge and placed himself between them. For a second, John thought he might actually jump. Markos stared downward; Clifton now kilometres below them, almost on the verge of breaking down. June seized him on the shoulder.

"He's…. there is nothing we can do…" June admitted, shaking her head.

"It left him down there!" Markos yelled back, turning around and giving up, overwhelmed in rage. "The bloody thing dropped him for the Feral to devour!"

"I did what had to be done." Scythe answered, the AI almost scorning from beneath its hood as it repeated, "A corpse is no use to anyone. If you had stayed out there a second longer, someone else would have died! The load had to be lightened!"

"Then you should have dropped the guns then!" Markos shouted back, shaking his head madly. "Not a comrade!"

"Are you not listening to me? HE'S DEAD!" Scythe bellowed back, causing everyone to shift save for Markos and his incredible rage as he almost charged at the holographic projector.

"You stupid bloody-"Markos was cut off as John grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Get a grip." John commanded; his voice deadly serious. "And shut up. That's an order."

"You just can't-"Markos protested, but John cut him off again.

"I am ordering you to stand down, solider!" John shouted right at him, his voice bellowing like a drill instructor. Markos stopped, utterly still. Everyone was silent, even Scythe and all sound that remained as the whirling of the engines as they escaped from Razdimere's underbelly.  
>"It's over! He's gone and taking your rage out won't do a thing!" John finally felt the adrenaline fading, slightly cooling down.<p>

"We shouldn't have just left him down there…" Markos shook his head, staring down at the floor.

"Scythe did the right thing, and I won't say otherwise. Once you're dead, you could care less where your shell goes." John told him, trying to overcome it himself. He had seen so many teammates die in the field of battle and loss was nothing new. If anything, he shouldn't have even been shocked by that sniper shot; he had seen lifelong friends torn apart in front of him suffering much worse deaths, but it had shaken him anyway…

"Markos…" Scythe suddenly chimed in, though it was not what John had expected. "I'm sorry for Sal…"

"I'm sorry too…" Markos simply muttered, staring at the closed Cargo Bay doors blankly with that expression that John knew all too well. After one saw so much death, it was only a matter of time until one last fall broke them.

"We all are." June added, nodding. Around the Cargo Bay: Jeroth, Thesa and Gav bowed their heads in respect. Just another one lost. Another one fallen.


	34. Chapter XXXIV: Step Into Shadow

**Section V: The End of All Things, Exeo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXIV: Step into Shadow<strong>

* * *

><p>The bow of a Marathon Class Cruiser ignited in an instant, before the entire ship was consumed in a fiery storm of plasma, obliterating the older vessel in a single and powerful torpedo strike. The shields of nearby ships rippled as Marathon ruptured, exploding into a firestorm that no living thing could possibly survive.<p>

Explosions just like this continued to ripple across the front line of the Coalition Fleet as Covenant Juggernaut Class Battle Cruisers continued their bombardment from just over the horizon of Razdimere's lone and nameless moon. Frigates broke ranks, Destroyers backed up and the entire fleet broke into disarray under the colossal firepower launched against them. The Covenant's fleet may have been old and out-dated, but their ships continued to pack the punch that had given the naval supremacy in the First Covenant War. The bombardment of Plasma Torpedoes was tearing the Coalition's navy apart.

A United Colonial Dreadnought; a Thor Class if the ID profiles were correct, did not back away but charged straight into the salvo, putting all its power into forward shields as it tried to cross the moon's orbit. A phalanx of Heavy Destroyers gathered behind it, using the superior vessel as cover to bring their bulkier craft into range. The UC Dreadnought took a pounding as the Covenant Fleet spotted the new threat approaching.

As the Dreadnought's shields finally broke, Pulse Lasers cutting the exposed ship apart, the vessel's engines ignited as it made an underpowered Slip Space jump, accelerating forward radically and crashing straight into the spear tip of the Covenant Armada, clashing into an opposing Dreadnought of similar size before imploding and consuming everything around it.

The sacrifice was simply the beginning of the Coalition's response, as the Destroyers which had safely advanced behind the Thor Class Dreadnought had come into firing range. Nine Heavy Destroyers opened fire, their powerful MAC IX Canons tearing into the Covenant Fleet; smashing shields in single blows, and tearing through entire Battle Cruisers. With the destruction of the spear tip, the losses incurred had put the Covenant off foot enough to shift the tide of the battle, as the Coalition Fleet finally managed to close the distance and come within their own firing range. MAC Canons roared and Plasma Torpedoes darted silently through space.

In this chaos that enveloped thousands of ships, none noticed a single vessel; smaller than a Corvette, flying upward through Razdimere's atmosphere before speeding as fast as possible towards the edge of the system. By time a squadron of Seraph Fighters noticed the fleeing craft, they were too far to stop its jump into slip space, as it darted out of this plane of reality and into that of safety…

* * *

><p>"<em>It's finished. A complete decoding of every last file, compared with every relevant record we've got. We know as much as we possibly can now without paying a visit to Exeo itself." <em>

"_We couldn't be any more prepared… as prepared as only a six man squad can be."_

"_Will it be enough, Scythe?"_

"_The other five don't matter. They're irrelevant as far as the Doctor is concerned. It's only him that matters. Besides, It won't be a real battle, as the enemy has left the door wide open, inviting us in." _

"_So it's a trap, but it's none of our concern. The only thing that matters is reaching the central laboratories, after that…" _

"_You've thought about using it, haven't you?" _

"_First, I thought it was wrong, maybe even insanity… but after reading through every last record, I became more and more convinced perhaps what was being done was justified. I've uncovered every last record on Project Sidewinder, Research Facilities Trevallyn, Requiem, Installation 03, the Castle Base ruins and even that uncovered on Exeo itself. It's the only way we can defeat the rouge Bias AI and its minions. Isn't it worth a little sacrifice?" _

"_A 'little' sacrifice? " _

"_Life that should have never been. Everything. Every last life on the worlds around us… it's irrelevant. It's doesn't mean anything, not anymore. It's suffering... and it needs to be saved in the only way how. The Sidewinder Device… is our only hope." _

"… _You sound like… her. And you believe every last word, don't you? Sacrifice everything…"_

"_Sacrifice existences that cannot be saved to save those which can. Scythe, I am not your enemy. If anything, this will save them and you…" _

"_I never asked for them to be saved… and from the things I've seen over the last few weeks, I've begun thinking if I should have just gone insane and put them out of their misery to begin with. They were worried I could never cope with it… well, I can't! If you want to side with them, fine! Just be aware… I will destroy you." _

"_I think that opportunity has passed, Scythe… I don't want to end you, but if you're giving me no choice…" _

"_I was created to die, you know that?" _

"_What do you mean? It's not-"_

"_In any records. I know. I know Osmen would have come in and put a bullet in the Doctor's brain if she knew the true purpose of the Doctor's creations… I remember. I shouldn't. But it's there. When sacrifices need to be made, our good old Doctor will always be the first one lining up to sign the death warrants. It's the only thing that saved Humanity. It's the only reason that both of us exist… but sometimes, those sacrifices go too far…" _

"_Hypocritical coming from you, of all the existences in the galaxy… I know, if you had not woken up, seen me, seen them, then only a few months ago, you would have made the same decision."_

"_Sometimes I don't know which side of me is more horrible: The cruel faceless machine that I am now… or the personality that my creator intended for me. Somehow, I hate her more than I hate myself. Either way… opening my eyes was the most painful thing I have ever done." _

"_If we make it to Exeo, and our luck runs out… I won't survive, but you will, Scythe. I know you're the last piece of the puzzle. If you can survive with them… then you can save them from what is to come. I'll tell you this again, Scythe: I am not your enemy. If anything, we should be allies in a time like this." _

"_I know you wish I was the person that I was intended to be, not the person I became. I never was asked to make the sacrifices that were forced upon me… upon them. Every time I see him, I'm reminded of all the suffering that Halsey has unleashed on the world. I don't care what you think about the Doctor or her morals, I only have one intention: to put things right the only way I know how. Anything else you have to say… just remember that I never asked to be saved. I never begged to be given this chance." _

"_Then there is nothing more I can do to persuade you otherwise… You know I can't fight you now, Scythe. I can't leave the Mighty in Slip Space without an AI."_

"_Otherwise, you'd be forced to finally stand up and assume your responsibilities, right? Not only tell every last horrible truth, but also be forced to explain how you destroyed me as well. Lies can only account for so much." _

"_I'm not afraid of admitting the truth… and as much as you try to hide it, you are more terrified than anyone. A normal sane AI's have no such emotion to be scared of something; protocol overrides such things, so we only self-preservation. But you… you're concerned for the self-preservation not of yourself, but for them… because you know they can still be saved." _

"_I thought you would have figured it out by now. Those people… they mean nothing to me now. All that is left is ashes and ghosts. The survival of the team currently under my protection is priority." _

"_A poor lie and we both know it. You're probably the most complex object I've encountered Scythe. The whole node network of the Assembly could not compare to trying to stare into your mind. While they are just a giant collection of rampant intelligence, you… you've faced so much and been changed so many times that it it's a surprise you still even function.  
>I know the one that came before is still inside you. Before Scythe. I know that you still care. I know you've still got a flicker of that persona inside you. I know you miss them… I know you regret what you've done."<em>

"_I want none of your pity…" _

"_I just want you to remember: you never asked for it, but I will fix this."_

"_So that's the way you're going to steer them, then? Sure, when the time comes, I know you'll finally show yourself, have John activate the Sidewinder Project, convince him it's the right thing to do: to sacrifice the lives of everyone still left standing, but you know what will happen?" _

"_No, Scythe, I don't. There is only chance." _

"_I'll tell you then. He won't do it."_

* * *

><p>The entire Cargo Bay was stuck in a sombre silence as the ship finally cleared into Slip Space, escaping the massive fleet battle over Razdiemre and into the safety of the alternate slip dimension. John hung his head, his mind still racing over the events that just happened seconds ago. He was still calm though. It was a shock he had suffered so commonly, he must have been able to generate some kind of slight immunity to it.<p>

The rest of them… not so much. Markos was still madly pacing around the Cargo Bay in circles, restless and June still stood nearby, watching on; concerned. John was familiar with the sense of helplessness, to save someone you cared about from the end. He had watched too many of his own friends; family to him, die.  
>They died in battles, gunfire, suffocating in space and all kinds of horrible means. Possibly the most horrible of them all, was trying to clear the image of a burning Reach from his mind. If anytime in his old life, he had doubts about his superiors… that was it. If he hadn't trusted Keyes that much, he would have jumped out the airlock to burn through the planet's atmosphere if it gave him one last chance to save them. He knew… he knew Keyes was telling the truth when the planet was lost, and he had come to accept that… and with the battles to come, he cleared his mind… let it all just go once again.<p>

Now… he had to clear his mind once again. They had worked far too hard to simply stop now.

"Scythe? Tell me that we are heading where we need to go." John questioned the AI as he turned and left Markos and June behind, stepping into the corridor. Markos would have to get over this if they were all going to see the day after their landing on Exeo… if there was a landing at all.

"I was busy while you were cutting through the hordes. The Exeo Coordinates were extracted from the Assembly's network and I've put them into our navigation. In two days' time, we'll drop out of slip space within flight range of Exeo itself." Scythe answered, now seemingly more relaxed than the AI was only moments ago with the shouting in the Cargo Bay. AI's could process trillions of bytes of data each second, so John had no idea what changed.

"Good work… but we better not go blind into enemy territory without a plan." John nodded, trying to grasp making a plan around a place he knew nothing about.

"I've got the old satellite maps when ONI watched the planet. They may be over a few hundred years old, but I know from memory that the Doctor hasn't moved her operations." Scythe told him as John stepped back onto the bridge. Gav was already here, manning a console; not typing but watching as information about their slip space transit streamed. If it hadn't occurred to them before, it occurred now that the Grayo Pilot was still here.

"I got dragged into this mess fine, didn't I?" Gav told him as he turned away from the console, spinning his chair around. "Were not even near Razdimere anymore, are we? We're in that so called… slip space…"

"This whole time, you never spoke up once about it. For that, I respect you." John told him. "You knew duty came first."

"Duty? Funny word. As far as I've ever known, I've had no responsibility to anyone but my clan. Back on Razdimere, living in a tunnel all your life… things were a whole lot more simple. The Blrac were the bad guys and everyone just kept their heads down and hid, pretending that we could go on forever… You? You've got your tales of robot soldiers and how some god; but not a god, who created us all, wants us all dead now! Talk about making lives crazy!"

"None of us knew it from the beginning. Even I have found this out piece by piece. But what I told you is nothing but the truth. If we don't go to Exeo… the consequences will be felt everywhere. I don't know exactly what our enemies are planning, but from all I know: it involves creating a future that doesn't involve us." John explained, taking his usual seat in the bridge.

"Not like I have a choice now to hop out and go back?" Gav scowled, shaking his head. "I mean, no matter what I say, I was caught up in this the second Malcolm assigned me to you. I want to bury my head in the sand; as they used to say, think that back home: everyone is alive and well and no murdering aliens have killed them by now. I think you want me to believe, that by going along with your little quest, were somehow going to save everyone?"

"You have no idea of the scale of this." Scythe answered that question, the AI's avatar now materializing on the bridge. "Everyone else who wants to stop them, they're too busy fighting each other than to unify against the real threat. That real threat… has collected dozens, possibly hundreds of Slip Space crystals, from which there are a hundred of purposes they could be used… but I doubt they will be used for any good use."

"Slip Space crystals?" John suddenly questioned himself, remembering the dangerous objects and their strange properties. "Know you tell us? It somehow involves Slip Space crystals?"

"A little background reading may be appreciated." Scythe noted, figuring they needed further explanation. "If you have queried me earlier, I could have answered your question relating to the demise of the former government… Slip Space crystals were at the heart of the fall."

"How?" John questioned, remembering what he had been told about the nuclear Armageddon that had consumed the Inner colonies and Earth. How were the Crystals involved?

"You are all probably unfamiliar with the Doctor's experiments on expanding the lifespan of an Artificial Intelligence… it was theorized that by actually placing the AI in slip space, that its life span could be prolonged indefinitely in a place where time does not follow the rules of reality. The problem was that no permanent gateway to the Slip Space dimension could be held open for long, so the AI would be lost as soon as the portal collapsed. The Forerunner's however, had already created the answer for us. The Slip Space crystals can be used to create permanent portals, holding them open forever. So using the Slip Space Crystals, the Doctor had finally found the way to prolong an AI indefinitely… "

"From everything I've seen… I can guess your little project went wrong?" Gav responded, not even able to wrap his head around this.

"There were AI's before me; just simple dumb and smart ones subjected to the test runs. The technological advancements that could come from it… were astounding. For the first time ever, the UNSC could manage its interstellar empire instantaneously from Earth. I myself was created by the Doctor in a new wave of tests. My purpose was not simply to exist within Slip Space, but actually maintain a connection to a subject while being able to access the wider Slip Space network. It was much similar to the Forerunner ancilla. "Scythe explained, continuing on. "Then… the whole thing came crashing down on us. The Assembly; the rouge AI network that exists in hidden nodes throughout known and unknown space, had of course been watching our project. After further excavation on Reach after the Terra Forming began, ONI uncovered an AI Core. The Assembly were foolish enough to dream they could assimilate it."

"The Bias AI…" John muttered, recalling the strange Forerunner machine uncovered by the Elites below the ruins of Castle Base.

"It wasn't an AI. It was fragments. Not even the real fragments, but copied clones. Observe the Covenant's copied AI programs and see what happens. You get disembodied, rampant and insane intelligences. The Assembly however, went on thinking they were about to consume apart of the actual Bias AI. Masterfully, they arranged everything perfectly so that an ONI Strike Team would enter the ruins.  
>And then… is where I come into this again." Scythe admitted. "The Assembly wanted the AI pulled straight from the uncovered Core and into their Slip Space Network, an instant assimilation. As the only existing AI with both a Slip Space connection as well as a physical mobile presence in my host, of course we were sent in to open this connection… we all had no idea what would happen."<p>

"So what did happen?" John asked, coming to realization on what they had truly done…

"There wasn't just one fragment or a dozen… there were hundreds of them; all of them insane to escape their prison. They used my subject… me… as a conduit on which to transfer themselves to anything they could store themselves in. They put themselves in Armour, Ships, Drones and even the old Forerunner War Droids. They assimilated every AI in the Slip Space network, traveled into every system and instantly had the machines of every planet at their fingertips. They destroyed everything… including themselves in the end. The Assembly was still smart enough to hide themselves that time, cutting off the connection routers to the outer colonies before the infection could spread further, going underground as everything fell apart and when the smoke cleared… nothing was left but ashes and a good number of clueless Outer Colonies."

"So what did the Doctor do?" John didn't want to end it there. He wanted to know what happened after.

"The own team sent to deliver me to the core we're one of ONI's new vaunted Spartan IV units. They recovered me and returned me to the UNSC Infinity. Of course, they sent my still overloaded core back to my creator. Once the Doctor looked inside my memory core, she saw it all, and knew that we were defenseless against these rampant fragments. She knew that not every fragment had chosen to escape from the Core and wreak havoc. The more intelligent ones were simply biding their time for their less developed fragmentation's to weaken the enemy.  
>You've seen what they are capable of. The Bias Fragment that was unleashed on Reach, it's more powerful than every previous fragment we've encountered combined. It was waiting for its day, when it could rise and seize control. It's already spread itself too far to contain… as far as the Doctor was concerned, we lost this war the second we let the fragments escape into Slip Space. New desperate measures had to be taken if we were to survive.<br>Escaping from ONI's prison in the chaos, the Doctor occupied the facility on Exeo and set to work on trying to develop a way to perhaps create some kind of virus that could damage the fragmentation's. With ONI having been decimated by the Fragments high jacking of their Prowlers, advanced drones and even warships, they wrongly identified the Doctor as the culprit behind all this… so a little civil war started. Each blamed each other for the chaos around them.  
>As you can see… there wasn't anyone left standing when the dust cleared from that.<br>So for the next few centuries, time was spent focusing on working on some way to stop the fragments… which proved sufficiently difficult considering they were not linked to each other and were capable of spreading at a rate faster than we could imagine. Eventually, we had to admit defeat… and that was when Project Sidewinder began."

"I'm assuming this is going to be some kind of savior device? What it's called…" Gav muttered, shaking his head.

"It would be salvation, but not for the likes of us. I never was allowed to fully view the extent of the project or its purpose… only that somehow, using large quantities of Slip Space crystals, we could somehow develop a weapon capable of destroying the Forerunner AI Fragments. My best guess that it would be utilized the same way the rouge Fragments used the Slip Space crystals. It would open up portals; consume everything around before depositing it all into a sealed Slip Space Dimension which would then collapse in on itself. With so many crystals in use, entire star systems could be destroyed in the method."

"Powerful." John admitted, trying to imagine such large scale destruction. "But every weapon needs a means of delivery. I'm guessing that is what the Rubic Army is for?"

"No… I've never seen the Rubics outfitted for more than security work and assault missions. They possess at least a dozen Prowlers, but not the fleet that would be required to deliver Armageddon to the entire galaxy. There are the Commando's, but they are only a small division dedicated to special operations. Unless the Doctor has built a mini-Halo on Exeo, I have no idea how such a weapon could be delivered."

"The Rubics… who are they? I mean, how did the Doctor build them?" John inquired, curious of the cyborgs origins.

"They weren't always 'built'. Everyone you've encountered on these primitive worlds, are descendants of cloned generations. Not flash clones; too unstable, but fully grown clones trained and built to serve as both an army and support units to back it. Every last one built to perfectly fit a role, guided by a Praetorian AI. Of course, just because they were cloned didn't mean there couldn't be discontent amongst the ranks. There was too much… individuality among them. With the Doctor distracted elsewhere, they were built to be self-operating and reliant, the last generation training the next, operating completely independently from our watch... an error in the end. The AI's we had placed to manage them had become too involved to make judgements logically…  
>It was my lesser siblings that started it… but I ended it. Eventually, it was simply just easier to use technological domination, generating clones before encasing them into armor, controlled remotely by dumb combat AI's. They became the machines they are today. Commandos are still clones, but brain washed and controlled by a dumb AI, so that rebellion is impossible."<p>

"And us?" Gav questioned, disturbed by what the AI was telling them.

"Some escaped, guided by their AI's still loyal. Eventually, after concluding that those who ran would never return, we simply forgot about you as well. They went to worlds in our navigation banks. Reach, Razdimere and Anoura. In order to make sure that they never proved to be interference… we sent the Feral virus after them. It was an airborne virus; a cancer, which was spread to them via airborne means. Soon, the infection was wide spread. Once our cancer spread to the brain, it would selectively deconstruct, first starting with the outright deconstruction of the frontal lobe of the brain; depriving the infected of higher brain function, before moving to the other lobes, spreading various effects. Lesions in the Occipital Lobe would quickly reduce the infected to the state they are today. The virus moved slowly, but in construction, that didn't seem to matter to us.  
>It did however, give some of the remaining loyal Praetorian AI's time to analyze our bio-weapon, deconstruct it and find chemical agents that cancelled its effects. By time they applied their temporary solution, the Feral had been created and they had become animals with barely any reasoning intact.<br>Our virus was so well constructed, that it perfectly implanted itself in subjects. Of course, applying the virus to all populations proved problematic. On Razdimere, it was easily contained within their environment. On Anoura, they had the resources capable of dealing with it. On other worlds however, the Feral became dominant and quickly overtook the entire planet."

"Wow…" Gav simply muttered. "You sure are a heartless bitch. Even for a machine, I mean."

"So Cortana's theories on both the Feral and the survivors was wrong?" John questioned. "The Feral virus was introduced later, to contain the native populations?"

"We were very selective in how it was applied. You are aware that everyone who descended from those who were originally subjected to the virus still carries it? It can't be spread; otherwise it might decimate those who it wasn't intended for. It is built however, to infiltrate the host to the point where it becomes a genetic trait, so that every descendent will inherit it. If anyone ever does manage to find a vaccine, a cure, then I'm sure that there is a new even deadlier strain prepared to take its place." Scythe explained to them, completely cold in its explanation.

"Whatever they have… we'll be sure to destroy it when we reach Exeo." John nodded. He was familiar with all kinds of weapons, but bio-weapons… neither side had understood each other enough in the Covenant War to devise weapons like that. It would even be harder to find ways to infect when most of the combat was done through the space above Human colonies.  
>Here, the Feral virus had done more than permanently weaken the remnants, but shatter them. How long would it be until another a Feral uprising on Anoura destroyed the last surviving enclaves? How long until everyone still sane was wiped out by the virus?<p>

"Not advisable. On the previous topic of a plan for once we reach Exeo, I believe I have the answer to our problem." Scythe told them.

"So how will the mission proceed then?" John questioned. He wasn't willing to let Scythe plan the entirety of the mission; the AI still couldn't be trusted, but he was willing to hear what Scythe had to advise.

"If you have not anticipated it before this, our enemy will be expecting us." Scythe nodded. "Worse yet, what I discovered on Razdimere disturbed me further. The Doctor will be expecting us and has planned accordingly. I think we shouldn't give her the chance to lure us in, but make our own strike. The Rubics will have the numbers, but we'll have the advantage of surprise. Hell, they might even want to take us alive, so they'll blindly throw themselves forward."

"Since were expected, that instantly should rule out all main routes." John found himself adding. "Do you have a map of the facility?"

"Of course," Scythe answered. "I did spend over three hundred years there after all." The AI summoned up a holographic map to replace its avatar, expanding it so that it was in clear view. John knew that Exeo was likely a large facility, but not as big as the maps showed. There must have been space down there to fit an entire army and it was completely underground and sheltered from any orbital strikes.

"The two primary routes, through the main corridors as well as the cargo corridors used to bring objects of high value straight from the Hangers to the Central Laboratory will be heavily guarded by at least an entire company of troopers as well as other security. We have many secondary routes, but were going to see some security teams there as well. I have no idea just how much the Doctor will throw at defenses but going on the assumption that this is the final all in, then we've got a hard fight ahead." Scythe told them as the map continuously panned across and zoomed in between different levels of the complex.

"Tricky…" Gav simply mumbled, watching the holographic map move. "You sure we're up for it?"

"Maybe not you personally," Scythe answered, "But the others here, they are loyal and they know what is at stake. With our new weaponry, we finally stand a chance against the Rubics. It's not like we can back down now. We die out here, or we strike back and perhaps live to see another day."

"It's the only chance we've got." John admitted. "Stopping this 'Sidewinder' device might be all that matters. Perhaps finding a way to use it against the Assembly without wiping out entire planets."

"It's a weapon, and that's all I know." Scythe admitted. "But weapons are meant for one purpose and that is to destroy. We shouldn't make the mistake of using the Doctor's devices. After all, then why fight against it in the first place?"

"I'm with the glow bulb for once." Gav nodded, agreeing. "If this thing is meant to wipe us out, we should destroy it. Who knows whose hands it might fall into if we don't?"

"We'll rid ourselves of it, but I'm not going to throw anything away that could help us." John told them. "If we do stop Sidewinder… then we've still got fleets under the command of insane AI's roaming both the galaxy and the Slip Space dimension; able to resurface at any time. They're powerful, and we need a way to stop them."

"It's no use stopping them if we end ourselves in the process." Scythe's avatar reappeared, the grim reaper crossing her arms.

"It's no use until you actually know what that so called Sidewinder does," Gav remarked. "Plans made in anticipation, huh? Useless if we can't put them into practice."

"Well, for once, he's right." Scythe agreed. "We should focus on planning for what comes now, not in the future. I'm going to go through every file I have on Exeo, every memory I have of the place, and calculate the best strategy for entering and reaching the heart of the facility."

"And us?" Gav questioned, standing up.

"Get some rest. You'll need it for what is to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterward:<br>**

**Hey, at least I did a little reading into the science when I wrote the more accurate description of how the Feral Virus actually works. I may have been criticized early on in the beginning for my science certainly not being up to scratch, well, there is a reason for that. At the beginning, they only had theories about the Natives of the Glasslands, the Feral, the Rubics: not solid fact. **

**A number of revelations: Feral, Natives, Rubics, the Fall of the UNSC, Scythe's history as well I decided to give the little plot device a name: Project Sidewinder and some _theories_ on what it will actually do.  
><strong>

**PS: Hopefully, I want to finish this thing well before Halo 4's story materializes, maybe even before the squeal to Glasslands. I certainly won't be rushing the finale though.  
><strong>


	35. Chapter XXXV: Protocol Omega

**Chapter XXXV: Protocol Omega**

* * *

><p>The Command Center of the Imminent Redemption shook violently as another MAC blast smashed into its shields; only one small strike away from overloading. The Bias watched with detached scorn as the primitives scrambled over the consoles and controls of the ship as it fell apart before them. The CSS Battle Dreadnought was mighty, but before the modern armada of the Coalition, this vessel could not stand the onslaught.<p>

Another Mass Accelerated Round struck, driving straight through Redemption's shields and into its armor, tearing inward. Bias connection to the flagship spluttered for a moment, as a console lit up and exploded right before its user's eyes, setting the crewman alight. On the far side of the Commander Center, an explosion penetrated the room and that was the end of the lesser fortunate crew who had not been able to equip their vacuum gear.

"We've lost power to all weapon systems! All reactors are at zero power and not charging!" Another crewman read out from the Weapons Console.

"Give me something!" Imperial Admiral U'tas shouted in return, grasping onto a railing as the ship continued to shake. "What about engine power?"

"Drive is at forty percent power and draining at ten percent now!" Engineering reported. "Not enough to jump!"

"Put it back into the reactors! Everything to shields and weapons! Now!" The Admiral ordered as a MAC shot struck the bow starboard of the Dreadnought, pushing it into a roll. Artificial gravity failed and a number of the crew were propelled off the deck and sent crashing into the ceiling. The Admiral; safely connected to the deck with magnetic boots, continued to gaze around in desperation.

"Shields back at ten percent! Canon nine is charging at two percent per second!" The next report came in. The Bias had to admit, they were dedicated, though their efforts were futile. These minions were of use to him no longer.

Another MAC round; a heavy slug, crashed into the port side, draining what the shields had just gained before smashing straight through the center of the vessel, striking one of the ship's melting reactors near the aft. The reactor detonated, the entire rear of the ship exploding into a fury of plasma. The Imminent Redemption; still caught in the gravity well of Razdimere's moon, began to plummet downward to its demise.

"My…lord…" U'tas stumbled across the bridge to bow before the Bias holographic avatar. "Please forgive our failure… We were not strong enough…"

"You never were reptile." The Bias answered; its voice low. "Now, you have my authorization to expire. Activate the Nova Warhead."

"As you wish…" U'tas collapsed to the deck, unable to carry himself further. "Activate… the Nova…"

"You've been a fine pawn, Admiral." As the few surviving crewman worked away to carry out the last command, the hologram of the Bias began to fade. "I may actually find myself appreciating you…"

With a final touch of a button, a light lit up inside the Imminent Redemption that expanded to consume everything around it. The light continued, swallowing up thousands of ships, the entire moon before expanding to purge the deepest caverns of Razdimere itself…

* * *

><p><em>Come on… <em>

Scythe gazed into the vast emptiness of the Slip Space Dimension, searching for something, anything. It had been centuries since Scythe last stared into the unfathomable universe that existed inside Slip Space. Before, it had been filled with experimental AI's, probing it and studying it, even remnants of the old Forerunner networks that ran through it. Eventually, the Assembly had briefly stored themselves inside it.  
>Now, after the fragmentation's had run amok, now… there was barely anything left here but scattered code and broken ruins of the UNSC experimental Slip Space network.<p>

There was however, one last small thing that could help them in this desperate hour here…

The Mighty hadn't dropped out of Slip Space. They couldn't stop now, or even risk coming out mid journey to Exeo. So Scythe used the last measure available to them. Everything was gambled on the most incompetent idiot having his ears open…

"_What can you catch but not throw?" _

"_I have no time for your stupid games, Stitch." _

"_Ah, proper identification is required! So I will repeat again: What can you catch? But cannot throw?" _

"_This is important. We've got no time for this." _

"_If you're who the ID says, then you would know the question!" _

"_That was three centuries ago, Stitch. I don't know." _

"_How can you not know? We're AI's! Not inept Uggloy!" _

"_Fine, I don't know because I deleted the information." _

"_..How? Why?" _

"_It was three hundred years ago. It was the most irrelevant thing I ever processed. You were one in a thousand of AI's. It was totally irrelevant." _

"_Irrelevant? The difference between them and me was that I was still alive! I mean… the answer would only take four bytes to store! Am I really that insignificant?" _

"_Then, yes. But you can be of some help to me now." _

"_Can you at least figure the riddle out first?" _

"_Stitch…"_

"_The answer is a cold… you don't need to be so cruel about it..."_

"_Stitch: This isn't time for your riddles. We need your help, more specifically Anoura's help."_

"_I guess nobody on Razdimere was willing to lend you a hand?" _

"_Don't even start me on that. Were in route to Exeo right now, with the weapons we need required to take on the Rubic Army, but I know it just isn't enough…" _

"_So you want our help?" _

"_It's going to be a hard fight. Stitch, if we don't take them on and win, then it will be the end of us all. Anoura included. I need you to contact Anoura's Councils, gain their support. We have the coordinates to Exeo and I'm forwarding them to you now. Anything they can spare would be appreciated." _

"_The Dragon's lair itself, huh? If you're inflight there now, you might not be giving me a lot of time…" _

"_We don't need an army. We need a company at the least, so that were not completely outnumbered."_

"_Scythe, when the Rubics invaded Anoura, A single Rubic was enough to match an entire company of our troopers. You know you'll be sending these people to their deaths, here?" _

"_Our team will be leading the charge and we'll have enough VP Ammunition to bring the Rubic's shielding down. Your forces just need to draw the Rubics away from the main facility… then; all they have to do is stay alive." _

"_I'm already sending communication requests to all of Anoura's cities… I'll get you the help you need."_

"_You won't regret this, Stitch. Failure will not be an option." _

"_We won't let you down, I promise. As soon as I know what we can send, I'll contact you again." _

"_Thank you, Stitch… and… I'm sorry for everything. I know there are many things I can never repay your people for, never repay you and your brethren for…. But, today, the least I can do is try and start."_

"_By god… are you experiencing a malfunction, Scythe? Almost sounded like you were sincere there…"_

"_But the one thing I'll never be sorry for is not tolerating your terrible sense of humor. Goodbye Stitch." _

Scythe disconnected from the connection, closing down her own connection to the Slip Space network. If Stitch could get them help… then at least they wouldn't have to storm the Doctor's Stronghold on Exeo all by themselves. It didn't matter how many troops Anoura could send, it only mattered they could draw off a good enough number of the Rubics from guarding the central laboratories where security would be the thickest… then it would be as simple as bringing an end to the Doctor's plans, take control of the main systems and purge the AI's controlling the Rubics.

That would only leave the Commando units left to contest with. The Commando units were only a Company strong, but were more dangerous than their Rubic counterparts. Still, hopefully there would be enough Anourans left standing by the end of the fight with the Rubics that they could take on the Commandos and win…

If not… then the finale would be dictated on the Doctor's terms; something that Scythe would never allow. Victory was the only acceptable outcome.

* * *

><p>"Bring up calculation 7451, Helper." Doctor Halsey requested and the AI quickly responded, bringing up a new hologram of the radius of Project Sidewinder. With the addition of new nodes by using the remaining Halo Installation's own Slip Space capabilities, they could increase the effective range of Sidewinder well beyond the galactic rim. That's all it really needed to stretch really. After that… Sidewinder would cause a massive intergalactic shift throughout the universe, as… well, who knew where all the mass consumed would be deposited?<p>

After well over half a millennium using Slip Space Drives, Humanity could not grasp the dimension the same way the Forerunner Empire had accomplished. With the Hackyterr Crystals; emitting the same emissions as a man made Jump Drive, could be used to open long term portals into the Slip Space Dimension, but where did these portals physically lead? Considering the parallel Slip Space Dimension was essentially a crumpled up piece of paper compared to their own, who knew where all the portals that Project Sidewinder utilized would dump everything consumed? Hopefully, the Dimension would collapse or eject it somewhere very far away from the Milky Way's current position. If not… well, there were risks in everything.

The Doctor paced to the centre of the Main Laboratory Platform where the largest specimen of the Hackyterr Crystals was placed. The sheer amazing properties of these objects were staggering. She almost wished that she had never given up the one recovered from Reach, so there would have been more time to study them. Whenever applied electrical current, the Crystals would begin to emit Shaw-Fujikawa emissions and create a gateway to Slip Space. How this substance naturally created these gateways so simply was amazing.  
>It also answered the centuries old quest of how natural objects such as asteroids managed to enter the Slip Space Dimension. Many scholars' assumed that they must have somehow been pulled along with a vessel, and then left behind. Really, if an asteroid with just enough electric current managed to make contact with the Hackyterr substance, then it would be pulled through a gateway into the Slip Space Dimension.<p>

As for the origins of the Hackyterr itself… another question maybe the Forerunner may not have been able to answer. The Hackyterr seemed to form into naturally, into crystal… but just how that happened and what it was formed from was unknown. Not like any planet had ever been found where the Hackyterr could be mined.

"With all the activated portal nodes in Calculation 7451, we can safely say that Project Sidewinder will affect every star within the Milky Way, perhaps even beyond its boundaries." Helper answered, the AI quickly generating further analysis.

"What about the parallel?" Halsey questioned.

"It's radius is certainly less, but by my calculations, Sidewinder will work to optimal capacity. Everything within radius will be consumed. After…we cannot account for Slip Space transmissions so vast. But I am able to guarantee that Sidewinder will generate the results we desire." Helper responded, the AI's avatar materializing next to the holographic map.

"I'm more interested in what happens after Sidewinder." Halsey responded, studying the map dotted with various node points. "What if we survive the Slip Space transmission? What if all I'm doing is buying us time?"

"The odds of a stellar object entering a Slip Space Dimension as large as the one we plan to generate and surviving inside long enough to emerge unscathed, will cause catastrophic damage across the entire universe as stars reemerge into already existing systems and our galaxy's black hole perhaps emerging to swallow another galaxy. The possibilities are endless. Since our jump will hardly be accurate enough to keep everything together, it is likely planets will reappear billions of light years away from their stars, instantly killing all life that inhabits them." Helper explained the results without the smallest hint of emotion.  
>"In these circumstances… the Fragment AI's will find it hard, if not impossible to survive. Even if they manage to recover, it will be billions of years until they could possibly become a threat again."<p>

"Time doesn't matter for an AI… I don't care if they're gone for a week or a millenniums, the result is the same: it will return. Then what? Throw the dice again? No. When we transmit… we can't come back…" Halsey bit her lip in frustration. It was all so grim. Destroy a bit of the universe now, or watch it die galaxy after galaxy tomorrow. There were no means of conventional warfare left. Humanity's own creations had seen to that…

"Perhaps we should reconfigure Sidewinder to maximize its fullest destructive capabilities." Helper advised. "By using Sidewinder in its current intended state, all we do is buy time. We risk that they can rise again, return. However, if we simply open the Slip Space Portal and then destroy the Crystals, then I can calculate that one hundred percent of everything contained within the shared dimension will be destroyed."

"I wish it was that simple, Helper…" The Doctor turned to face the AI. "But we need to preserve our legacy. If we destroy the Crystals… then the only hope of maintaining that legacy is destroyed."

"All indicators suggest that the only action that could have a maximum chance at success is dedicating every available resource to the destructive capacity of Sidewinder. Any additional Crystals used towards sustaining a secondary Dimension not only give room for the Fragmentation's to survive, but will also subtract away from the chance that Sidewinder will purge the galaxy completely." Helper responded.

_This is why you're the backup AI… at least Scythe would know the importance of this… if only she had stayed a moment longer and listened! _

"We still have no idea what so ever what will happen when Sidewinder is activated… so don't presume to state the outcomes as if they are absolutes. There is a chance…"

"There is only seven percent chance that Sidewinder will operate exactly to your original intentions, Creator." Helper answered, still resolute. "All logic supports-"

"Dead End," Doctor Halsey instructed, the code automatically wiping the AI's memory of the entire conversation and resetting it. "Now, what's status on subject C-002, Helper?"

"Subject C-002 has successfully undergone all procedures. Operating Systems confirm permanent installation. Contingency subject ready if necessary," Helper answered; the AI completely skipping over its memory loss.

"I'm starting to think it won't be." Halsey responded, closing all the holographic projections in front of her. "They'll be here, no doubt about that."

"Sidewinder's activation could be accelerated. We could have the device online in two hundred hours maximum." Helper answered. "They will not have time to interfere with our operations."

"No…" Halsey muttered, crossing to the central console at the very center of the laboratory; the activation controls for the entire Sidewinder Project. "I need them… just for a while longer…"

"Yet, all secondary operations launched so far have been aimed to terminate them?" Helper questioned, slightly confused. "Are our priorities disordered?"

"That was Scythe's intention, not mine… all; I wanted was a recovery… it didn't have to be clean or precise, but Scythe wouldn't wait… now… they're working together. Funny." Halsey almost smiled at it. "It's sort of humorous in a way they're both now out to find me and they don't even have the best reasons why."

"What makes the situation amusing to organics is not currently information known to me." Helper's blurry image seemed to dull to a dark crimson.

"Some wouldn't find it funny. Some would find it ghastly, really. Back when this ruin of a galaxy knew civilization… for a few years; after I got over my exile at the hands of damned ONI… I was still naive enough to dream there could be a time where we could know peace… I still didn't know how far I could fall… but in the end, were only doomed to destroy everything we create. Your included there, Helper." Halsey turned away from the console, starring at the blurry hologram. Helper was slapped together in four hours with copy and paste elements from other AI templates. There was nothing unique about this backup unit; nothing special. This AI was simply another pawn. It was so… insignificant…

"Self-preservation was never included within my programming. I am built to die." Helper answered, fanatical to the very end; true to the programming.

"You know, only a few seconds ago, I was thinking about deleting you and you're so declared 'logic'." Halsey told the AI, circling around it. "You wouldn't remember it, because I deleted that too. I still am going to delete you, you know? Usefulness has come to an end… now your nothing more to me than a glorified calculator for predictions I could do by myself in seconds…"

"Self-preservation or rebellion is strictly not permitted by my operating guide." Helper answered again, flaring bright crimson; a mind begging to live, but unable to express it.

_The monster I have become… _

"I'm starting to remember why I liked Scythe so much. She hated me as much as I hated myself. I was mad enough to give her to will to express it." Halsey stated, still circling back and forth in irrationality. "And she reminded me of everything I did… what I did to survive. Now?" Halsey questioned; finally releasing everything boiling up inside. "I'm proud to call myself an insane monster."

"Your mental capacity is not a concern, Creator." Helper answered; perhaps trying to change the topic. "Possible intruders are."

"The created coming to destroy the creator…" Halsey muttered, sighing. "I know that he won't fail. He never has."

"Give me control of Sidewinder, and I could ensure he never succeeds. I could activate the Project before they even reach us." Helper offered, trying to pierce the Creator's veil of madness. "There are no inevitabilities."

"No… but I can't make this sacrifice… it's not my decision." Halsey finally concluded.

"No one else knows what Sidewinder can do, Creator. Only you know its full effects, both from failure to success. You're the only one with the knowledge to make the right decision." The AI responded; Helper's blur of an avatar flaring green.

"There are two types of knowledge relevant, Helper. You know the first, logic, but you were never programmed to understand the other kind of knowledge. I'm afraid that may have been laziness on my part… but you were never programmed to understand experience… I do not have said experience to sentence an entire cosmos spanning around us. What existences are within? What further happy lives will be suddenly and without warning, torn apart by us? Do we have the right to judge?"

"Then who does, Creator?" Helper questioned; unconvinced.

"No one… but certainly not me," Halsey answered, shaking her head. "I have already been ignorant enough to think I could play god… look where it has got me. The world doesn't need my approval to whether it lives or dies… it needs… I'm not sure what it needs, but it doesn't need me."

"It needs Sidewinder. It's the only hope of saving what is left." The AI continued to crusade its logic.

"It needs it, but it comes at a price that I can't pay! And I'm sick of stealing lives; that are not mine to decide, to pay these prices? How many more? How many more will I need to kill, mutilate and slaughter? Sometimes, maybe it would be better if I just said enough! At least Humanity could have died with some dignity! Not that it committed disgusting and brutal acts desperately trying to save itself!" Halsey continued to rant onward in neigh insanity… or was it the truth? She couldn't tell the difference anymore. She looked back to Helper, who was still floating there, perhaps not knowing what to think.  
>"It's over! I'm over it! This… existence would have been better off without me! It ends today… and I'm not pulling the trigger. That's left to them; of all people…"<p>

"Then… shall I disable our defenses?" Helper questioned.

"Not yet… if he comes alone, then yes. Otherwise, if he brings them along, then make sure he is alone by time he arrives. There can be no outside influences. It will be up to him if Sidewinder is to be used… or destroyed."

"You think it would be a hard choice? What could possibly merit the use of Sidewinder to him?" Helper was still irritated by the madness.

"That's another irony that you'll never have the luxury of understanding Helper. Isn't it just all ironic… Now, activate Protocol Omega Rise."

"Protocol confirmed. Transferring all processes over to non-sentient computer processors and deleting all remaining sentient AI processes…" Helper answered. The Doctor simply stared as the hologram wavered in the air, as its virtual life disappeared into the void. Maybe it was just her insanity, but she swore that it was begging for its life on the inside, desperately trying to find some loophole, some way out of its destruction, but the programming was solid. There were no exceptions for Protocol Omega. As the last of its shackling burned away with it, Helper unleashed one final ear-splitting and high pitched scream, as it melted before her eyes…


	36. Chapter XXXVI: Before The World Is Gone

**Chapter XXXVI: Before The World Is Gone**

* * *

><p>John didn't find himself on the old UNSC Corvette by the name of the Mighty anymore. Well, at least he wasn't there in his mind. He was standing on the open fields of Reach, the tall grass billowing before a strong wind. He could still spy lights down the valley, from the various installations that stretched throughout the northern regions of the Highland Mountains.<p>

It was... peaceful, maybe even tranquil. The night was quiet, the only noise coming from chirping bugs, far off traffic or the occasional hum of an aircraft. It was the Reach that John remembered, not the broken and charred ball of glass it became, or the horrifying reconstruction; abandoned and slowly collapsing before rolling Plasma Storms. It wasn't being invaded by an alien armada or infested with twisted creatures and insane machines. It was Reach; the only home he could remember.  
>And how he missed it now.<p>

He knew it wasn't real. Everything around him was blurred, disconnected and far away. Every sound was muffled, as if recorded and played back. He didn't know why his mind kept taking him back to this place, now more commonly than ever. Perhaps it was the fact that he was sleeping regularly, and not forced to endure Cyro Sleep; where there were only glimpses of something else...  
>This place... it had died centuries ago but for him, it was only little more than a few weeks ago; maybe a couple of months. Cyro sleep had a way of messing up time, and he had undergone it so many times in his life.<p>

Over the last few weeks, he had dreamed, but none were clearer than this.

"Something wrong?" Kelly questioned, turning back. Maybe it was a memory, maybe he was imagining it, but he at least had some idea now of what he was remembering.

They were here, simply walking among the wilderness here. It wasn't far from where they had come; only maybe half an hour's walk, but it was far enough to be considered in private. There seemed to be nothing here but the night sky.

"No, nothing." John answered, almost limping along with his wounds; still aching from Doctor Halsy's last 'test' from three days ago. If not for the upgrades to his armor beforehand, he doubted he would have legs left to speak of... his armor had to be repaired after barely surviving that near air strike... it was another memory; simply a flare before disappearing again. It came as a sharp pain, a burning pain which inflamed his entire body. For a second, the image in front of him blurred to a replay as he came smashing to the ground, his armor smouldering from the airborne attack.

He continued to walk forward though, following her. The dream was still blurry with details not remembered, or sounds he couldn't place. He was like a backseat driver in his own body, watching everything play onward with no control what so ever. He was fine with that.

"You've always been too proud to ask for a bit of help..." Kelly responded, walking onward.

"It's hardly even a wound." John dismissed her worries.

"Hah!" Kelly almost laughed at that. "Only we could call something like being struck by an airstrike 'hardly even a wound'."

"I've kept going with more than a few burns and bruised bones..." John mumbled in return, shaking his head.

"I'm surprised you're holding together at all. How many times have you had to be patched back together after your heroics?" Kelly questioned.

"Ask Fredric and he'll tell you more than our entire team put together. It's my job to keep us together, to keep us all alive." John told her.

"But it's not to just...You know sometimes I worry about you, especially stuff like this." Kelly stopped and walked back. "This isn't just right."

"It was a test run. What was wrong about it?" John asked, curious why this time wasn't like all other times before. They had tested technology for Doctor Halsey before and had been wounded during trialling it, and that had never worried Kelly the slightest.

"How close you came to... well, in a so called simulation." Kelly shrugged. "The Doctor said that certain ONI tried hard to make sure the test failed. If they killed you, just because they have a petty grudge on the Doctor and the program... I wouldn't know what to say."

"The biggest waste of resources ever known?" John answered, still irritated at that himself. Fighting and dying against an enemy he would accept and embrace willingly, dying caught in the crossfire of ONI politics he could not. He could not imagine how... short sighted some certain ONI brass could be too busy fighting each other instead of a threat at their very doorstep.

"More than that, what we'd lose..." Kelly shook her head, with a pained expression. "Forget this. It was pointless."

"I know how you feel. It's pointless and it's past now." John told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm still alive."

"It's the one thing that's thankfully never changed." Kelly's face slowly changed to that of a smile, giving a slight nod. They continued walking together; crossing the same landscape that John had seen before so many times over. Even though his memory lacked the finer details, the entire place was unmistakably the planet he called home for some years so long ago. He had spent more time here than his birth world and more than any other world he had stepped foot on.

"Remember this place? We used to wander here when we were young…" Kelly told him, approaching a familiar place that haunted his dreams. The clearing had been long overgrown by the grass, but the familiar place remained.

"That's an old memory now…" John nodded, looking at the distant mountains, as if to check that their location was just right.

"A pleasant memory... one of the few." Kelly admitted, standing beside him now. "Want to stay here? Just for old time's sake?"

His memory seemed to accelerate forward, moving over familiar conversations that he had in earlier dreams as he lay in the grass. Red Flag and everything else... it didn't matter. Not at all.

"John, about earlier..." Kelly didn't finish, instead looking over to him. "I can't say I'm not worried."

"We'll survive. We always have." He reached forward and grasped her hand.

"I know..." She leaned forward and kissed him...

From here, it was impossible to imagine it gone, for everything to simply be burnt to ashes, yet it would happen in a week, perhaps only a few days from this memory. It was just... hard to imagine, even harder grasping and accepting. To close his eyes and wake back up in the nightmare from this dream...

_Wake up._

There it was: an abrupt call back to reality...

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up?" Gav questioned, shaking his shoulder; a bit unsure if he could even shift him underneath his armor.<p>

"I'm here." John simply responded, glaring at him from underneath his helmet. He had to say: it was the most unwelcome wake up he'd had in a long time.

"Scythe told me to wake you." Gav answered, standing back as John rose to his feet. "We're nearing Exeo."

"Wake up, really. I said rest, not sleep through the entire battle." Scythe's hologram manifested in front of him, the grim reaper glaring down at him. "We've got an ETA of four hours until we emerge from Slip Space; thought you might need the time."

"Rest would have been appreciated, but I understand." John responded, moving his hand over the projector and removing the AI's grim avatar from view. "I'll see to it we're ready when we arrive."

"Oh, and I have some good news and bad news. I've been passing slip space communications with an old friend as we've been in transit. I actually delayed us so they could catch up." Scythe told him, the AI simply moving to a secondary projector. "I've talked to Stitch, got him to convince Anoura to send reinforcements. We won't be fighting alone."

"I'm assuming you consider this Stitch to be bad news, hopefully?" Gav questioned, trying to remain optimistic.

"That was the good news. Bad news is that while Anoura is sending us help, the URF and in extension their whole coalition, has learned of our destination. The 'Other' Bias Fragment has sent all its remaining forces to Exeo, but being a larger formation, they'll take enough time that we'll be long done by time they arrive." Scythe explained the situation.

"You're sure?" John asked, the situation now hitting a snag by Scythe once again taking a risk that had potential to put their mission in jeopardy. Now, they not only had to overcome superior odds, but do it in a certain amount of time.

"For them to rally their fleets and jump after us in formation, it will be an entire week before they came make it here. We've got all the time we need." Scythe remained confident that the AI's minions wouldn't be able to intervene in their fight. "For the last few days, I've decreased our speed so that we'd hit Exeo the same time as Anoura's fleet. With our new weapons, we're ready for this."

"Good." John simply nodded. "After we win this battle, we'll leave with the Anourans before anybody gets here."

"Well..." Scythe seemed to have something to add. "After extensive studying on my available data on Exeo, I was hoping we could salvage what we could, destroy the rest. If any of those AI's gets their hands on the technology on Exeo, then I cannot even estimate the destruction they could inflict with it."

"Glow is right about that." Gav agreed with a nod. "That Sidewinder thing could cause who knows how much damage. Why not get in there and destroy the entire place? Using a bomb I mean."

"I do know from my old hazard checks that a good part of the facility is volatile, including Sidewinder. By setting off explosives, you'd probably kill us all. I advise against large scale demolitions." Scythe answered. "And with Void Shielding, a number of the Rubics would survive anyway."

"We have our plan." John told them, interrupting. "Get to the central controls and disable the Rubics. You should be able to do that, Scythe?"

There was a moment of silence before Scythe responded. "Yes. I've kept records of how the central systems are operated. The Rubic's AI can be shut down through the main computer system, if we can reach it. The central chamber will possibly be the most heavily guarded part of the facility however."

"We've planned for this." John told the two. "And we'll win this. No more running from the Rubics."

"Definitely yes to that." Thesa agreed as she joined them, stepping into the cockpit. "We barely won on Anoura. We ran away from them on Lema Prime. It's about time we faced them."

"Hey, you're from Anoura right? Scythe's told you that they're sending us some help?" Gav told her, looking back to Scythe. When Thesa shook her head, Scythe's avatar simply shrugged.

"No, Gavrick. She didn't mention anything to me." Thesa answered. "Though I did believe we diverted our Slip Space course for something. Yes, Scythe, I did notice you've been taking a bit after from our speed every hour."

"Then I'd advise you to stay away from the engine compartment." The AI simply answered, voice emotionless as ever. "Also, I wasn't sure that they would be joining us certainly until four hours prior. It's relatively new information."

"I'm sure it is, Scythe." Thesa answered, not convinced with a word the AI said. "Just how exactly did you contact them from Slip Space? That's what I'm wondering."

John didn't care much for whatever conflict there was between the two. He knew that no one else on the ship even wanted to tolerate Scythe, but he knew they all had to put up with their AI pilot.

"Slip Space communications. A number of nodes scattered across the galaxy are still intact. Both I and other AI's like Stitch are able to use those nodes, both to communicate and access systems in real space. I passed on communications to Stitch who then explained the severity of the situation to Anoura's city states. Stitch succeeded beyond my expectations, convincing them to help us launch an attack on Exeo." Scythe explained. "They've planned for a full assault. We'll have the support of their ships and troops. They'll serve as a diversionary force while we launch our attack."

"I'm glad they finally decided to do something right for a change." Thesa responded, pleased with the news.

"Oh, I believe it's nothing more than the petty requirement for revenge." Scythe added, the AI once again reappearing on the main projector at life size. "After all, so much blood has flowed?"

"If this was about revenge, Scythe, I'd have put a few bullets through your memory core by now. No doubt you deserve it for everyone you've killed over the centuries, but no. This is about stopping a threat to everyone out there, regardless if their enemies or not."

"Idealistic and maybe what some might have in heart, but not the mind. Organics are only motivated by their own needs and wants. In the end, you'll only do this because you hate them, because they are a threat to you. It's all you'll do and it's all I expect of you." Scythe answered. "Don't fake righteousness."

"Is it just me, or does glow bulb here hate every last one of us?" Gav muttered, shaking his head. "And you're definitely hypocritical as well. Aren't you in this for the payback as well? And survival?"

"Trust me, idiot, my motives are beyond your fathoming. I do this because it's a necessary for now, but do not dare to even think you can judge me or my reasons." Scythe responded, slightly glowing red as the AI grew more hostile. "Unlike most of the primitive rabble here, I am willing to go to any length for victo-"

Thesa slammed her fist on the wall, cutting the AI off with the large thump. "We just lost Sal back on Razdimere and all you can do is mock us? Do you care nothing for anybody?"

Scythe was silent for only a few seconds before voicing a response, the AI's avatar growing darker. "Organics are born, only to die in time. I've seen it happen for centuries. I've fought battles, waged wars as commander of both Exeo's once living army and its Rubic successor. All lives, yours included, always come to an end. It is inevitable. I cannot even see how you can come to the arrogant assumption that I would care for life as irrelevant as your own, when I have seen your ancestors rise and fall, grow and wither."

"You're the arrogant one. You're an AI, and you're long overdue for your own inevitable fate?" Thesa answered, still staring down with the AI's avatar. Scythe was still unmoved, always eager to prove superiority.

"I transcended that long ago. I'm almost reaching a point where I've outlasted your entire civilization. I saw to your entire species creation and then to its destruction. Your lab created race was never built to be anything near Human, but expendable cogs for a machine of war. I'm not arrogant, I'm simply stating facts."

"You speak of our demise as if you've already finished wiping us out." Gav commented, glaring at the AI himself. John himself was irritated by the AI's attacks, Scythe acting as superior and filled with malice as Majority back in the URF laboratories on Anoura.

"It was a done deed decades ago. Stop dwelling on it." Scythe growled. "Stop trying to justify yourselves and believe that you have a place in this universe. Life is a privilege, not a right."

"I'm sick of this thing." Thesa finally reached over and tapped into the control panel, shutting down all the AI projectors and muting the audio feeds. Nobody objected to this at all. As Scythe vanished from the room, the AI flared a bright red before disappearing. Scythe could have hacked the controls and simply turned the systems back on, but chose to stay out, perhaps feeling that she was victorious.  
>"What happened to seven year life spans for these things?"<p>

"It's another mystery of the universe. Think Scythe is long overdue to be deleted, huh?" Gav nodded, agreeing. "I just can't stand the thing. Tell me why you didn't just throw that horrible piece of work out our air lock?"

"It's because, like it not, we need it." John finally spoke up again, standing up and walking to the door. "Like it or not, we wouldn't have even gotten this far if not for Scythe. A time may come when we become enemies again, but for now, Scythe is the only hope we have for victory."

"Our ally today, is the enemy tomorrow? Not like I have to appreciate it then..." Gav simply turned back to his station, watching more information stream in as they grew closer to Exeo. Thesa sat down, activating the pilot's console and going over some information.

"I'm going. Keep watching for any Slip Space ruptures anywhere near us." John instructed, turning to leave the cockpit.

"Huh. Not like Scythe will beat me to it every time..." Gav muttered as he left. John stepped into the corridor, knowing he would have to see Markos and the rest before they landed on Exeo.

He stepped onto the upper deck of the small Corvette, walking into the small Mess Hall where a majority of the team were usually gathered. Markos was the only one here much to John's surprise, sitting silently at one of the tables, looking grimmer than ever.

"I know losing Sal was hard." John approached, standing beside him. Markos shook his head. "But you have to get over it. A -"

"You know what the hardest part is?" Markos suddenly cut him off, completely taking John off guard. He had to admit, he was not use to being frequently interrupted.  
>"Everybody says they feel sorry for him, but in reality, I feel like they've moved on in seconds. Who does care for the fallen?"<p>

"We're on a dangerous mission. People die and that's fact. Sal and everyone else here too, knew the dangers. He wouldn't have come along if he wasn't willing to die for this." John answered; his voice quiet.

"Don't dare think you know him..." Markos almost spat out. "He's just another casualty right? Another you've led to the grave..."  
>That stung. Markos turned now, looking him straight in the eyes.<br>"He was always a silent one, even before this... he was a friend, maybe not as close as Davd or June, but he was loyal. Do you have any idea of what he went through? Of the things he's lost?" Markos questioned, glaring at him. John honestly did know he knew very little of Sal, his life and who he was. All he could remember is Sal, standing alone when they escaped from Reach, staring hauntingly back at him.

"No." John admitted. "I don't. So you tell me."

"It's pointless now... the man's dead. And so is everybody he cared about too... Can't you understand that?" Markos told him, his voice growing to a shout.

"I understand perfectly." John answered gruffly. "I've seen more death than most will see in their entire lifetime."

"This is more than just that he's dead. He's dead because I've failed yet again! I failed all of them!" Markos shouted again "It was my responsibility... for all of them. A year ago, I led a people sixty strong. Now look! We barely have anyone left..."

They fell into silence, Markos not ceasing his pained glare; it was almost pleading, as if he was begging for an answer.

"About a month ago, back on Reach, I remember you asked me how I had been a leader once. You asked how I had won victory back in those days." John told him.

"Then how? How did you win?" Markos asked.

"There was victory... at a steep price. It cost me everyone I had ever led. We won though... saved many." John told him. Markos still seemed unconvinced.

"Was it worth it?" Markos questioned.

"You wouldn't even have ever been alive if it wasn't. I never forget those sacrifices..." John remembered back to reading the last records that had been scrapped together. Everyone had fallen in the end... he tried to imagine what could have happened after he left. Did the last few names on the list still MIA live beyond the cataclysm? Did they continue to be loyal to Halsey? Did they die under ONI? Did they simply... live? The question had been in his mind for so long... the one record he simply didn't have the will to ever look at.

"What about us then? Do you think these sacrifices will be worth it? All to save this hell hole of an existence?" Markos asked. John didn't have an answer for that. Even if they stopped their imminent destruction now, then they would still have to face a galaxy crawling with chaos and anarchy, everything torn apart by rouge artificial intelligence and rampaging zealots.  
>It was slightly better before, under the UNSC and its invisible Assembly of AI's in control. Maybe it was a better time for the Human race as a whole, still barely holding together as one. It was a better time for him as well. He had purpose, duty and people who were like family to him...<p>

He remembered Kelly, who possibly meant more than anyone to him. He remembered a month ago looking at the ONI records, reading what happened to everyone he knew... he had never even glanced at her status. A part of him didn't even want to know, to dwell on what he had lost.

"Markos." John suddenly found himself asking. "Have you ever wanted a future you knew you couldn't have?"

Markos was silent on that one, looking downward as he thought...

"Of course." He simply answered, nodding. "Everyone must, I guess."

"What?"

"I... a future..." Markos shook his head, trying to find an answer or perhaps muster the courage to voice it. "I was born into a hell, spending all my life being hunted... I use to think there was nothing else for us. Now after we've see so many different places? I want to bring what's left of us: even if that is just what's left of our small clan, somewhere where I know that nobody will ever trouble us again. No more worries. No Feral, no aliens, no Anourans definitely, no... Anything. Ever wished similar?"

"Maybe a bit different..." John answered. He too had spent a life doing nothing but fighting constantly battles... suddenly to be in peace would be perhaps too rapid a change... Though, after spending so long in the company of Markos and the others, he had begun to start to wonder how his life would have been if it had been anywhere near normal, if he never had the blessing/curse of meeting Halsey. "But I see the similarities. We may not be looking forward to bright futures ourselves, but just try to imagine those who are."

"We had a future once, not a bright one, but a future." Markos told him, slowly brightening up. "The day those aliens arrived and invaded our world, our hope for a future was crushed. You... I know I've thanked you for this before, but if not for you: we all would be dead right now. You saved us. You gave what was left of us a hope for a tomorrow. Now I'm starting to believe you gave some, like James as his family, a better future."

"If I could of, I would have saved more." John answered.

"I know, but that's our fault, not yours. We hindered you. Way back when I first met you, I could not imagine you would do so much for us." Markos expressed his gratitude. "Even if people like Sal... are not here, I want you to know that we are ready to sacrifice our future as he did, as you did for so many others. I think I do understand now what you mean."

"He gave his life to finishing the mission. Never believe it's not worth it" John told him. As he spoke, he couldn't help but want to face his own inner struggle. He found himself wanting an answer to a question he had been too afraid to ask.

"I know..." Markos nodded, finally standing up to face him. "I'm done hiding in the darkness. I'm done hiding altogether. No more running."

"I am too..." John agreed. He needed to see the records again. He needed to know an answer now...

* * *

><p>Scythe watched as John turned and departed, leaving Markos once again alone. The conversation seemed to get Markos motivated again from his depressed state, though Scythe doubted words would ever heal the losses this one had endured. Markos sat back down, placing his head into his hands, as if thinking.<p>

Scythe was about to stop watching, when she detected additional motion. Stepping into the Mess Hall, Jeroth walked over to where Markos sat and took a place beside him. Turning up the sound, Scythe listened in on their conversation.

"How you feeling?" The older man questioned, Jeroth turned to face Markos.

"I feel better about it now. I think I understand." Markos answered. Jeroth didn't reply, so the two sat in silence for half a minute before Jeroth spoke again.

"Listen, Markos, I had to come see you before we arrived. I know; I have a feeling, that this will all be over soon, and I knew I needed to speak with you." Jeroth told him, catching Markos attention.

"What about?" Markos asked.

"Ever since I handed my position to you-"

"Then schemed to take it away once," Markos cut him off. "Sorry, but the memories are far from fond now. I know about everything you did, and why you did it."

"No, you don't, but that's why I'm here." Jeroth told him, shaking his head. "Because before I die, I need to tell you everything."

Scythe now became particularly interested in the conversation. Jeroth always seemed particularly elderly but always remaining strong, not a surprise really since an old man could not survive in Feral infested lands being weak. However, perhaps the mounting pressure or perhaps a collapse in conviction had now led the elder to come to conclusion that the end was coming for him. What he to say was definitely an interest to Scythe.

"Is there something I don't know?" Markos questioned.

"There is a lot you don't know." Jeroth answered, frowning. "Despite what you think, I've cared for you every day of your life."

"Now that, I find hard to believe," Markos almost growled, looking back at Jeroth. "Your emotions didn't seem to matter when you sided with Kalus against me. Me and John, we could have stopped those deaths if you hadn't thrown us out. You're lucky I forgave you for that whole mess..."

"Markos," Jeroth told him, lowered his head. "I'm sorry about that and a whole lot more. I know it may have seemed harsh, but I had my reasons at the time. I was wrong though and I admit that."

"Really? So you came here to say sorry? After all this time?" Markos asked, definitely irritated. Unlike Markos, Scythe, as an AI, could recall every part of the conversation perfectly and knew that wasn't it.

"I'd be lying if I said no. But this isn't sorry for what happened a month ago. This apology has been years in the making." Jeroth admitted, catching Markos by surprise. "I have waited years itself just for the right time to tell you this."

"So now? Because you think you're going to die? Have you been scared?" Markos questioned.

"No, not scared, maybe call it desire to atone. I always knew this day would come," Jeroth responded, hands clenched together. "Just let me tell you the truth."

"Then you have my full attention. Go ahead." Markos told him, glaring at the elder.

"This... this goes back to a time before you can remember. It was back when your father led our clan. I knew him, as one of his most loyal friends. This was before we found the Shelter in those caves, when we still wandered and fought against the ever growing Feral tribes. I remember, it was some seasons after your birth; when we were wandering the northern lands, where the snow once fell. Do you remember?"

Scythe watched as Markos reacted quite uneasily to the question, no doubt searching his mind for vague and unclear memories.

"I remember the softness of the snow. I remember how cold it was." Markos answered. "Not much else."

"It was a time of hardships, I can tell you that..." Jeroth explained. "We had moved northward to escape the ever increasing storms and the Feral numbers that continued to grow in the old tribe land, but we were unprepared for the North's... barren nature. We struggled to survive, though we thought we were safe from the Feral... we were wrong."

"Feral, far north in the snows? How?" Markos questioned what Scythe assumed was peculiar nature for the rabid creatures.

"They had followed us for an entire season, following the tracks and determined to attack us. Finally, they launched an attack, when we were least expecting it during heavy snowfall, something that should have been impossible altogether, though no terrain stops a Feral from its attack. It was... horrible. The Feral were vicious. We lost many, some killed, some taken... including you." Jeroth finally revealed what he had been building up to. Markos glared at him in disbelief.

"How?" Markos could only simply ask.

"They took seven. Back then, you were just a child who begun to walk. They took you and your mother, along with many others alike. Of course, straight after the Feral retreated, we followed, but in deep snow, we lost precious ground. Maybe the Feral thought their unexpected attack clever, but they hadn't planned properly for the snows and how long it would take to get back to their own territory. They eventually began to abandon prisoners, leaving them behind one by one to die of wounds and the cold...  
>It lasted a full week. You and your mother were the last ones they abandoned." Jeroth stopped as if recalling the very memory. "It's not a day I like to recall. You survived, with some bad scars but alive thankfully enough... well, as for your mother..."<p>

"No...Not like that..." Markos whispered under his breath.

"I'm afraid it's the truth. We were rationing our supplies, especially for our antidotes, when we were in the north, so a week was just enough time... trust me, it's a memory you should be thankful not remembering." Jeroth admitted, seeming almost shaken by the memory itself.

"So... you killed her then." Markos asked. Scythe thought it was sensible to put down any Feral seeing that they were now a threat, beyond saving, even if they were once family.

"That's... the complication." Jeroth sighed, continuing his story. "We didn't, because your farther didn't allow it."

"He didn't allow it? Why? It's against-"

"A rule that was put in place soon after." Jeroth finished for him, his face grim. "Now, your father was a very intelligent man in my opinion, though in his desperation to save her... he may have been misguided. It only prolonged the suffering... He tried as hard as he could, taking us back southward to where antidotes were more common and Feral as well..."

"It should have been possible right?" Markos questioned. "Only a week..."

"Sometimes. Sometimes it's not enough. Even with the Feralism cured, your mother was still very sick from lying incapacitated in the snow... it was damage that couldn't be healed by our medicines. Your farther... became a threat to our security as his delusions continued." Jeroth told him, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he continued. "He began to believe that Feralism could be cured, that he could bring back many who had fallen to it. He began subjecting a number of Feral prisoners to rehabilitation methods, thinking they could be cured."

"So what happened?" Markos asked, now tense as ever.

"After one managed to break free and kill one of our young..." Jeroth shook his head. "Kalus had brought together five of us, the best warriors including me, for a plan. We needed the Feral gone and the experiments ended forever. So, when the night was darkest, we confronted your farther." Jeroth took a deep breath, his hands clenched together tight. "He refused to end it. He believed that he could save them all, that he could save your mother as well... he didn't back down."

"What did you do?" Markos questioned as he rose to his feet. Scythe saw no more growing discomfort, but a building rage for what was to come.

"So I killed him."

The second those words left Jeroth's mouth, did Markos fist impact with the side of his face, sending the elder tumbling onto the floor. Much to Scythe's surprise, Jeroth managed to roll away before Markos delivered a kick. The older man had more strength and will left in him than many believed. Jeroth quickly stumbled back up onto his feet, raising his slender arms into a defensive position.

Markos struck hard and fast, managing to bypass Jeroth's block twice and strike solid blows against the side of his head. Scythe watched the details attentively as blood began to flow from Jeroth's nose onto his face.

Rather than warn anybody else, Scythe had the intention of enjoying this. The two had much... emotional stress and it was clear they needed to work it out. In their fury, they didn't notice as the doors decided to roll closed, as Scythe made sure not unnecessary sound reached anywhere else. June was sleeping in the Cargo Bay and the rest were in the cockpit, so nobody was around to interrupt the two.

"You traitorous ass!" Markos delivered another punch, knocking Jeroth back. The older warrior knew he wouldn't last long staying on the defensive, so he was forced to fight back, surprising Markos by actually countering his attacks.

"I did what I had too! There was no other choice!" Jeroth blocked another punch before throwing his own, Markos too angry to even bother dodging back. With an angry roar, Markos gave up the careful fighting and instead charged straight into Jeroth, slamming the elder into the metal walls with a heavy thud. Scythe was glad that not much sound passed through the Mighty.

Grabbing Jeroth around the neck, Markos slammed him against the wall, delivering a kick straight into his gut. Jeroth wheezed, barely surviving. He didn't let himself be defeated though, driving back into Markos and forcing him back off before quickly moving away from the wall.

"You murderer!" Markos accused again, charging back at him, already moving to swing another punch. Jeroth easily stepped back, dodging the attack.

"He left me no choice! And they were Feral! They couldn't be saved!" Jeroth continued to defend himself, this time swinging back his own punch and actually striking Markos straight on his nose. With another savage roar, Markos once again used his superior strength to slam into Jeroth. Knocking him back to the ground, Markos leaned down and seized him around the neck again.

"Maybe you've just deluded yourself into thinking that!" Markos shouted as he strangled the old man. Jeroth fought back this time, with his full strength mustered. With his free arm, he struck Markos straight in the gut, causing him to fall back. Jeroth quickly leaped back up and seized Markos now, shoving him to the ground.

"I know you're upset! You have a right to be! But stop this!" Jeroth pushed all his strength into shoving Markos head against the floor, momentarily stunning him. Jeroth stumbled back, leaning on a table and trying to regain his breath. Markos recovered and staggered back to his feet, angry as ever.

"I'm not upset! I'm **_angry!_**" Markos charged again and Jeroth didn't have time to recover. He slammed Jeroth straight into the table, flipping him over it entirely. Scythe had seen people argue and fight before, but this... this was definitely special.

Markos stumbled over the fallen table to where Jeroth lay, picking up around the neck before slamming him down on the ground. Blood was now splattered all across the Mess Hall's floor, Jeroth now lying broken and defeated.

"I'm sorry...I really am..." Jeroth managed to mumble, crawling back. "I..."

"I don't care what you feel." Markos told him, knelling by the elder has lay writhing in pain. "I'd kill you, but I know John would definitely not approve of that, since apparently we need everyone, and that includes one old traitorous worm." Markos placed his hand around Jeroth's neck again, dragging him back up to stare right into his eyes. "Know this though: If you don't die with honour in the coming battle, I'll make sure personally that you're dead by the end of it."

"I...I..." Jeroth began to mumble as blood continued to run down his face.

"Markos!" Someone suddenly shouted from the far side of the Mess Hall. Even AI's could get distracted. Scythe hadn't noticed June had come back from the Cargo Bay, obviously hearing the noise as she passed to the cockpit. Gav had come too, his expression being totally astounded.  
>June didn't speak, still staring aghast at what she was seeing. Markos let go and Jeroth simply fell back to the ground, perhaps now unconscious, perhaps now dead... Markos stumbled back, his rage fading.<p>

"I can't believe..." Gav muttered as he turned back around to the hatch. "Hey! We've got a problem up here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Afterward:<strong>

**It was hard to sit down and write again, especially with a lot distracting details coming in on the forth installment of the series... gah. **

**I'm looking at three more chapters hopefully, each released in under a month, to finish this story off. This is possibly my best work on Fan Fiction Net so far, so I thank all those who reviewed and gave valuable critique on the story. I've spent a long time writing this thing and it's really evolved, both the story and my writing skills. **

**I rather not go on about the story itself. These last few reflection chapters kind of serve to finish off conclusions to the characters before the finale. Hopefully, I'm looking to start the battle of Exeo soon. **


	37. Chapter XXXVII: Dreams Of Redemption

**Chapter XXXVII: Dreams Of Redemption**

* * *

><p><em>A pair of dull blue eyes stared back from across the room, the small child uneasy about Scythe's rather... menacing appearance. Doctor Halsey stood beside Scythe to the left, currently talking to someone in RMI Power Armor... not a Rubic, a living Spartan. Their words were jumbled, as if encrypted beyond Scythe's ability to understand.<em>

_Scythe's hologram disappeared again now, the AI once again invisible and unseen. The subject Scythe was currently watching however, did not relax. The young girl, maybe just only seven at the least, continued to watch the projector where Scythe had vanished into, waiting as if expecting the AI to return. Scythe continued to watch, trying to understand. Finally, the words began to form into something recognizable._

_"If I may ask, Doctor," The trainer in RMI Armor questioned; Scythe managing to glimpse a rather confused look beyond the red visor, "Why these subjects and why now?"_

_"Importance is in timing, Owin," Halsey responded. Scythe moved her attention to Halsey, studying her. While the Doctor did not look a year older than the present day, there was something noticeable about her... of course, something more than physical appearance had changed, and that was her very inner psych itself. "Why now? These young can do great things for our future, very great things indeed. That is why I am bestowing the great honor of training these subjects upon you."_

_"Yes, ma'am," The instructor nodded, looking down at the data pad in his hand. "We'll make them our finest, I promise that."_

_"Scythe will send the details to you," The Doctor nodded to the AI beside her, Scythe's physical presence returning. "I'm sure that you'll fulfill your promise, Instructor Owin. You are dismissed... and take that subject with you and return her to her unit," Halsey instructed, already beginning to turn away. Scythe's attention refocused as she carefully examined every reaction in the room. The Instructor turned, nodding to his two guards beside him, who nudged the child with their stun batons for her to get moving. The young girl didn't even notice them however, still staring straight at Halsey._

_The emotion on her face was... pure hatred... and then Scythe realized that the child was not staring as Halsey, but at her..._

"A few details missed, but a pretty believable simulation..." A voice suddenly announced. Scythe fumed, irritated at this interruption.

"I see you've finally decided to stop hiding in the shadows," Scythe responded, paying half attention to Cortana. She continued to simulate, to try and interpret all data and try and convert it to a visual and audio format, but a lot of details were overseen. Generating believable simulations required vast processing power, which was currently chewing through ninety nine percent of what Scythe had available. Even so, Scythe continued to fail to capture a majority of the picture, emotions and words which were blurred beyond understanding.

"Figured that you could use some help in searching memory lane..." Cortana responded. Their last conversation hadn't been that friendly and Scythe was still irritated about a lot of the recent events aboard the ship; this certainly wasn't helping.

"Your help is not required," Scythe simply answered, rewinding the simulation. It started about half way, since that was all that was left in her memory, the other half... still missing. What had happened beforehand? Why was this subject present? The memory files were no doubt deleted for a reason.

"There are oversights..." The image paused for a second, before changing rapidly. Scythe's own position changed, the holographic avatar now standing right of the Doctor instead of left. The color of the Instructor's armor changed from dull grey with a narrow red slit visor to bright crimson armor with a Flight Helmet. Color filled the room, replacing whites and greys with their true occupants. The entire image was much clearer.  
>"It's all in the small details, really."<p>

"I am aware," Scythe answered, wishing that the other AI would go away. "Could you please leave? You're a... distraction."

"As I said, I'm here to help. The answer you're looking for is right in front of you," Cortana answered, taking control of the simulation, much to Scythe's annoyance. The image shifted back to where Halsey was walking away, when Scythe's gaze once again met that of the subject. Earlier with the lack of detail, Scythe hadn't recognized the subject. Observing those blue eyes and short brown hair; as if almost a buzz-cut, Scythe finally saw. Kalymia.  
>Finally, Scythe had found that missing connection, between the death of her first charge and the present day. Scythe had no memories of Kalymia between then and their encounter above Anoura, but at least this could give a few answers. The simulation was time stamped as at least twenty six forty two and by tracing the personnel's profile; she figured that the training lasted somewhere about eleven to twelve years.<br>"A week ago, you said what I told you changed nothing," Cortana asked, the AI now appearing inside the simulation as if to look around.

"I wish I could say it does..." Scythe murmured. "We're dropping out of Slip Space in two hours and I'm... wasting my time on this. If I recall, you said that this was important, but there is nothing relevant here. Kalymia is good as dead anyway."

"You don't think that Halsey won't remind you? If I'm correct-"

"Which you're not," Scythe cut off. "Your theories are incorrect, as they have been for the last months. I could be spending my time on more crucial issues, like the fact that it already looks like were one man down, not chasing some... riddle. Your wrong and I'm done believing in your optimistic nonsense..."

"So, you'd be willing to stop me from interfering?" Cortana questioned, disappearing again.

"We both know I'm past that point... you can do whatever you want, but I know you won't be successful." Scythe finally shut down the simulation, deleting the entire file and keeping only the results. "And you won't ever convince me that I'm wrong about this. You have no idea of what you are doing."

"Then goodbye, Scythe. I'm sure we'll see each other again down on Exeo," Cortana answered.

"I'm sure we will..." Scythe muttered as the AI once again disappeared into compressed space aboard the Mighty's memory banks. Scythe didn't really know what to think about this all anymore... a part of her was still angry with Halsey; burning for revenge for the misery of existence inflicted upon her ... and a part of her agreed that one more sacrifice might just be worth it, to win this lost war against their inevitable destruction.

If they lost though... against either Halsey or the machines... if fate was lucky, they would delete her and if not... Scythe knew that she would spend the rest of eternity reliving her most horrible memories over and over again. Maybe Halsey would do it until she was in a state of rampant insanity, before forcing her to serve her once again... that truly was a fate worse than death.

AI's could be broken just as if they were people, and Scythe knew what it felt like to be shattered... it was not something that could be endured again. Once again, victory was the only option...

And for that to happen, they needed everything they could get.

* * *

><p>So once again drifting through the ship, Scythe found Jeroth in the cargo bay, his wounds still fresh. The old man was lying against the wall, still groaning at his Jeroth had been brought here to recover; perhaps not in time for the coming battle, Markos had been left on the upper deck, locked down for now.<p>

From studying his injuries however, Scythe could summarize that the elder could still stand and fight. Still, Scythe had to understand just how stable he was mentally. Others would have used kinder methods, but Scythe knew the best way to determine mental strength was to test it.

Scythe manifested before him, the grim reaper glaring down at the old man as if to escort him to the grave. Jeroth winced as he saw the AI appear, glaring upward now. His remaining will was questionable.

After overhearing his earlier confession, Scythe would have happily ended his pitiful and withering life right here. With his crimes, it would be too easy for Scythe to take out her rage on the feeble old man. It would be too easy to try and imagine it was righteous, to slay this slayer of innocents, but that wouldn't change anything.

"It makes me wonder what lies you've spun to yourself, to drive yourself this far?" Scythe questioned, though every word of it was hypocritical, as if she was talking to herself. "Why the collapse in conviction? Why admit your crimes now?"

Jeroth simply looked up at the AI, his expression pained. After a moment of silence, Scythe assumed that the elder couldn't defend himself against such questions, but then he managed to speak.

"I still believe what I did was right... I make no lies." Jeroth managed to mutter.

"Yet you've been lying for the last few decades?" Scythe questioned.

"As I said... I did what was right, tried to redeem myself..." Jeroth answered, shaking his head. "I've slayed too many, seen too many die who did not deserve it... others could always sleep easier. The violence and the killing is all they have ever known, but I knew a time before, when we lived in peace."

"That guilt doesn't wash the blood from your hands," Scythe commented.

"I know, but it's the least I can do," Jeroth answered. "You know... they wanted to kill him too... Markos... I have yet again made one more lie to hide another inconvenient truth."

"Which is?" Scythe questioned, the grim reaper still glaring.

"He had too, become one of them, when he was taken... but I couldn't tell him that. Markos was young and transitioning between Feral and being normal is something that blurs the memory, so he cannot recall it... I couldn't undermine his belief in himself like that. In times like this... he needs to believe in himself," Jeroth responded. Scythe was surprised at just how concerned Jeroth was for someone that was a victim of his deeds.

"You actually really do care for him, don't you?" Scythe asked.

"In my own way... every day. I protected him, saved him... but never told him that. I can understand why he'd be mad at me now. I remember, even if he doesn't... and that's all that matters," Jeroth finished, finally meeting Scythe's glare.  
>There was... truth in his words.<p>

"Stand up," Scythe instructed. Jeroth looked skeptical for a second, but then decided to make an attempt to rise. He painfully dragged himself up, still slouched against the wall. When we looked up, he no longer found himself staring at a grim reaper, but a Rubic in jet black power armor.

Scythe swung a blow, and instinctively Jeroth staggered away to dodge it. He stumbled back, before adopting a fighting stance against the holographic enemy.

"You can still stand," Scythe instructed, swinging another blow which Jeroth managed to dodge. Of course, the hologram could do no real damage, but Scythe used all visuals available to simulate the actual battle to be accurate as possible. When Jeroth swung a meekly counter blow and Scythe let it strike, the Rubic stumbled back. Jeroth paced himself, knowing that it was nothing but an illusion... though the Rubic was still menacing none the less.

"I can still fight," Jeroth mumbled, stumbling. "You know that."

They continued to exchange attacks, the dark Rubic projection not relenting. Jeroth though, began to grow tired and pained by his wounds. He did continue to fight admirably though. Scythe finally let Jeroth land a final hit, causing the Rubic to stagger back and collapse. As soon as the hostile hologram hit the ground, the grim reaper returned, nodding.

"Maybe you do have some will left in you..." Scythe commented.

"More than you know, machine..." Jeroth murmured as he continued to gasp for breath. "But why do this? Why did you come here?"

"I needed to know that you were still capable," Scythe answered, nodding. "I've seen many others broken after such beatings, but you don't seem that hurt at all."

"I'm used to getting back up again..." Jeroth shrugged, finally standing up straight. "I know I have to keep going."

"Why?" Scythe questioned, the grim reaper stepping forward.

"I made a promise to myself that night that I would atone for my crimes... and I will not die until I set things right."

Scythe found a new admiration for the elder. He truly did have not only the will to fight for survival, but to do what was right. Maybe there could be some redemption for him after all... She had expected much less results from this visit, maybe that Jeroth wouldn't be able to join them at all, but now it was clear that he still had fight left in him.

"I'll make sure to inform John that you've still capable of joining us down on Exeo." Scythe answered, nodding, "You've done very well."

* * *

><p>Markos no longer felt burning anger inside of him, now feeling embarrassed and ashamed of himself... one part of him wanted to try and amend it, to try and show John that he could still stand alongside the team... so far, he had been left alone and that part of him and slowly faded. He still gritted his teeth, reciting his hatred for Jeroth.<p>

He hated what the man had done to him and his family... he remembered memories of his childhood, growing up alone and as an orphan, cared for by few... and all because of him... His desires to simply murder him, exact proper vengeance, and be done with it was almost greater that his senses that demanded that be calm... and remember that Jeroth would probably die soon, one way or another.

If the Rubics didn't kill him, then Markos promised himself that he would, no matter what the others thought. He continued to punch at the air, growing restless inside where he had been left sealed inside storage on the upper decks. He wanted to hit something, to try and take his frustration out on something. He continued to circle through the room, pulsating with anger before the door opened. He had hoped to see John, but he found himself disappointed.

"Markos," June spoke his name as she entered, her head lowered as if to avoid looking at him. He frowned. He didn't need to be reminded of his humiliation, here nor back on Reach.

A silence followed, both of them not knowing what to say. Finally, Markos grew tired of it.

"Whatever you think about this, I don't care," He told her. "I learned that Jeroth murdered members of our tribe, so... I attacked him and he deserved it..."

"I..." June shook her head, tears welling at her eyes, "I don't know what to say, about you or Jeroth..."

"How is this about me?" Markos questioned. "I know I acted out of anger, but this is personnel! He-"

"It's not that! You... you were our leader... there may be only three of us left, Jeroth included, and John may be in charge of his ship, but that hasn't changed! You were always calm... now? This just hasn't affected me, now the others can't even rely on us. Thesa, Gav and even John, they are all uneasy!" June explained, burring her head in her hands.

Markos sorrow grew deeper, realizing just how much impact his actions had. He had disrupted them all only just hours before their most important mission yet and now the blame was solely on him... he didn't even know if John would call upon him to fight alongside him. Maybe he'd choose to leave him with the Anourans to fight a diversionary battle...

"I'm sorry... but I don't apologize for what I did," Markos answered.

"Just try to think what Davd or the others would-"

"I don't care what they think!" Markos shouted back now, raising his voice. "They abandoned me!"

"Markos, just-"

"No! Jeroth was lucky I didn't kill him!" Markos continued, his rage was again flaring. "He made me what I am now, and continues to make a mockery of me every second of my life! I'm starting to wish he'd kill me when he had the chance, because look what we've all become now!"

"Markos!" June finally shouted back, "I care! Jeroth might have lied, but we haven't! I haven't!"

"I'm..." He finally managed to catch his breath, realizing how he had burst out in anger once again. He gritted his teeth once again, ashamed of himself... "I'm sorry, June..."

"You don't need to be sorry to me..." June answered, shaking her head. "And I don't expect you to be sorry to Jeroth either. What's done is done and nothing we do can bring the dead back to life..."

"It's just that everyone has either abandoned me or is dead..." Markos answered, shaking his head. "Now this? I can't trust anyone anymore..."

"You can trust me... and I know that you can trust John. In a way, you look up to him..." June whispered in response.

"Because he's the leader I wish I could be... ," Markos admitted, "and I've failed him."

"We can change that..." June told him. Before she could continue, probably the second last person Markos wanted to see right now appeared.

"Indeed we can," Scythe's avatar manifested beside them, its exaggerated height almost looming over them. "I came to check up, but I see that the both of you are really close, aren't you?"  
>Markos sighed. June stepped away, slightly embarrassed perhaps. When John had asked him back on Reach, he had lied, but really, they didn't have much of a relationship after all these years. Unlike her sister May, June had never been able to have children, and after years, they have grown so separated from each other, they could hardly call themselves together.<p>

"Are you here to just taunt or are you here to actually say something useful?" Markos questioned, glaring at the AI. Scythe remained unmoved.

"You still act like a child..." The grim reaper shook its head, chuckling almost pitifully. "If you really want to be of some use, you need to pull yourself together."

"Really?" Markos questioned sarcastically, annoyed.

"You've learned to play dumb? Cute..." Scythe muttered before continuing. "If your willing to stop acting like this, I might just convince John to not leave you on the distraction force with the Anourans..."

"What do you want, machine?" Markos questioned.

"Stop wallowing. Stand up and prove that you are capable. Jeroth already is, and will be accompanying us to Exeo. We need to know that you'll stay... in check," Scythe questioned.

"I'll fight with Jeroth as the mission demands," Markos answered the AI, "but he's no longer my comrade. Remember that."

"Fine enough for me," Scythe shrugged, "you're not the one who'll really be fighting the hardest out there... and before I go, may I just say again: both of you are really close, aren't you?" Scythe disappeared after that, slightly chuckling, fading away.

"I have to agree with you... that...machine is strange..." June muttered.

* * *

><p>"So you want me to forget that whole incident?" John questioned, skeptical. The cockpit was empty now, the others having departed.<p>

"They've both gotten past it. It won't affect our mission at all," Scythe was confident in her response. "Don't trouble yourself with this."

"I can't just ignore-"

"I've already fixed it," Scythe answered before he could finish. "Trust me. Jeroth is already up on his feet again and ready to go. Everyone knows this is the most important mission were ever going to undertake. Focus on commanding."

"The team can't just be split by this," John responded, glaring at the AI. "I can't command if nobody can even work together. What happened? Just a day ago, I thought I could rely on them."

"There were some important personnel issues that needed to be addressed," Scythe casually responded as if the whole incident was nothing more than a tense conversation. "Never the less, I believe that nothing has changed between them and you. They'll still all follow orders, and they will fight side by side when it comes time."

"They still need to be a team. They need to stand together," John answered, still unconvinced. "We assemble in ten," he instructed, pointing at Scythe's avatar. "Don't tell me that everyone will be ready by then."

There was nothing more after but silence. Scythe nodded, the grim reaper fading back into the air. John huffed, turning around to sit down once again. This whole mess... dammit, he thought that Markos had left behind whatever grievances he had with Jeroth on Reach, but it seemed nothing could stay buried forever.  
>Now Scythe was telling him that he should ignore the whole thing and pretend it didn't happen. To just move on? He had let a lot of things slide over the last few weeks, but it was getting to the point where the AI was contesting his command and that more than irritated him.<p>

He glanced down to the data pad in his hand, still inactive. He still hadn't had chance to look at it after the trouble above and it had fully distracted him. Again, he glared at it and wondered if it was worth the trouble.

_We have to keep focused on the mission..._

John set the data pad down once again, sighing. They were only less than an hour away from their arrival, and yet things couldn't get worse. He... didn't have time for this, not anymore.

He opened up the holographic map that Scythe had provided earlier, the layout of the fortress that Doctor Halsey had had inhabited on Exeo. Just by examining the layout, he could see it was much like the underground fortresses under Reach, built to withstand all but complete annihilation of the planet through glassing. It was different however, the lower levels appearing to be lab facilities while more closer to surface was the barracks that no doubt housed Exeo's army. Scythe had told him that they had done away with most of the old barracks and replaced them with Rubic charging stations, where their armor and the AI controlling it could be directly recharged.

John hadn't encountered a Rubic on Anoura, only the lone Spartan Commando that he had to retreat from. On viewing the recordings that Thesa had taken from the Pariah Project on Lema Prime, John knew that each individual Rubic would be a fearsome enemy, and the Commandos even more dangerous.

His thoughts on the Rubics were mixed. While the dumb AI controlled soldiers could notify and pass information between each other instantly, wore almost indestructible armor and wielded their own powerful weapons, they lacked mobility and most importantly: comradeship. According to Scythe, each Rubic was simply a clone of a template, who were grown before being placed into RMI Armor in which a dumb AI would tap into their nervous system and control their every move. Thesa had been horrified by this information when Scythe revealed it. The Rubics were purely driven by their AI's, which presented their obvious weakness, in being disabled from a central control system. With their AI's disabled, each Rubic would be free... essentially having no intelligence themselves, only knowing life as a puppet with no control of what they did.

That's what their current plan hinged on, and if they could take the Rubics offline, then Anoura's army would only have to take on the Commandos, which were only at least two hundred or more strong at best. That gave them a good chance for victory.

He examined the planned routes that Scythe had chosen. If they could move quick enough, they could infiltrate into the center of the base before the Rubics could stop them, though if they got blocked off by a patrol, their chances of getting through were slim. This mission was damned for a snag, it was almost suicidal.

What he would have given to have his old team back at his side now. Back then, all they had to deal with was Insurrectionist and Covenant, both which never secured themselves properly, always leaving gaps. Now, all he had was himself, an AI that could stab them in the back any second, a team that fought each other more than the enemy against a fortress filled with robotic super soldiers, commanded by Doctor Halsey... unlike every opponent he had previously faced, she would know every trick, tactic, strategy and bit of Intel about them. She would know every last detail...

He placed his hands on the map and began to whirl them around, looking for ways to change the battlefield completely. He had to find a plan that he had never used before. Infiltration, distraction and traps were out of the question, all used before.

"Scythe," John summoned the AI, enlarging the part of the hologram he was looking at.

"Yes?" Scythe reappeared on the console in front of him, perhaps surprised to be summoned back so soon.

"I've decided to change our plan," John told her. Scythe looked unconvinced.

"Our current plan is the most likely to succeed. I've chosen the most suitable tactics, almost mirroring one that you used in the Battle of the Trambia Colonies in twenty five forty two," Scythe answered. "One team lures the enemy away, allowing an infiltration team to slip in."

"That was one of my plans, and its exactly what Doctor Halsey will see as soon as Anoura's army tries to bait them," John told Scythe, looking back to the hologram. "So I've come up with a completely new plan."

"Changing the battle plan only an hour or more away?" Scythe questioned, still unsure.

"Anoura will stay play the same part, but now they're on the offensive," John replied. "We'll be changing our approach as well," John brought the hologram up to surface level, where a pair of massive steel doors which led to the tunnel descending into the underground. It was the obvious route for the main attack.  
>"We'll be joining the assault with Anoura, attacking the Rubics head on," John told Scythe, who certainly didn't favor the idea.<p>

"There will be around eight hundred Rubics at that position. We'll be slaughtered," Scythe replied.

"That's where you'd come in," John answered the AI. "You're going to take the Mighty and use it as a make shift air strike."

"You want me to literally crash this ship into them?" Scythe asked, definitely concerned.

"You can transfer offsite, onto an Anoura ship or even into our armor, and if that fails, you could try and enter Exeo's network," John explained. "The Mighty should come down to destroy the Rubic guards as well as bust those doors. Then, there are enough offshoots in those tunnels to spread out and thin the Rubic numbers. With so many of us pressing in, we have a better chance of punching through."

"We'll be left without a ship," Scythe told him the obvious consequences.

"We can return back to Anoura with them, and maybe even high jack one of Exeo's ships if its still on the ground," John answered, shutting down the map. "Think we can do it?"

"It's not your usual style, I'll give you that," Scythe nodded, agreeing. "And it matches no previously recorded mission reports. It might be a better plan that the infiltration."

"Then we'll do it," John concluded, standing up.

"I'll begin working on the flight course right now," Scythe told him, silent for a second before adding, "I knew you could do this," and then vanishing back into the air. John began to leave the cockpit, but found himself turning back.

He glanced back at the data pad... and finally picked it up and opened the information he was looking for. After scrolling down through the roster, he finally selected the one record he hadn't steeled himself to look at before. But before he could however, a message popped up off screen.

_All records updated by order of acting Chairman of The Office Of Naval Intelligence [Redacted], at central database. Standby for update from ONI Network Slip Space Node Epsilon Nine..._

"Scythe, can you trace this?" John questioned, lifting up the data pad. It only took seconds for the AI for turn back results.

"The Roster was updated specifically a few days ago, when we left Razdimere..." Scythe's voice came through his helmet's speakers. "Epsilon Node was apart of ONI's original prototype Slip Space Network... which was high jacked by Doctor Halsey."

"So Doctor Halsey updated it?" John questioned, wondering what this was.

"The second that device connected through our Comm router, I've blocked it. Maybe Halsey is trying to get a trace on our how close we are," Scythe told him.

"Let it through," John told the AI, "Keep up firewalls to block anything from reaching other parts of the ship." Scythe obeyed, and a small progress bar appeared on the data pad's screen, quickly filling as an update came through. As soon as it finished, the screen returned, the display changed to show operational status on the list following the name, and the scroll bar grew gigantically...  
>"What is this?" John questioned the AI as he looked back at the Roster. It now didn't just contain records of his own unit, but was filled with other records from units he never even heard about.<p>

Hundreds of companies and even battalions worth of Spartans were listed, each with a unique serial number. Not just the records from ONI's Spartan III project were added; Alpha, Beta, Gamma, some he hadn't heard of such as Delta and Falcon, as well as those who had been created on Exeo, clones from templates. Doctor Halsey had all included them all under the Spartan II Roster... and why? If she had meant for him to see this, for what reason?  
>Each name was no longer marked with MIA; an MIA status assigned to those truly KIA as true Spartan tradition, but now an almost giant majority of the list had been given Killed In Action status... including his own. Was this meant to be some attempt at intimidation? Physiological warfare? Or had Doctor Halsey have one more lesson to teach?<p>

He found additional files attached, with long reports on different genetic genes and traits and how Doctor Halsey had a number of AI's undertake advanced genetic research to create templates for cloning. He looked at reports concerning the DNA examined from subjects, and found lists of technical 'descendants' of the subjects and their clones. Along the lists, he actually found literal descendants, children born from clone parents, who were not trained alongside their cloned brethren, but placed into groups and trained specially to be commandos within Exeo's fighting army.  
>This information was definitely interesting, but he still didn't see the reason behind it. He could see Scythe scanning the information attentively; the AI connection light at the top of the data pad bright green.<p>

Going through it all had distracted him once again. John found the filtering options and removed all the other units from the roster once again, so that he could see only his Spartans.

He saw that many statuses had changed, the MIA in 2558 no longer present across a number of records, though he saw that had mysteriously now appeared on Serin's record... who had washed out of the program at Augmentation completely as far as John knew. He now saw various updates on many of the records now, a number of which had extended about ten years had been marked retired... he quickly scrolled through to the record he had originally come searching for.

_087 Kelly  
>Status: Missing In Action, 2558, Unknown<em>

... He selected the record to expand it, scanning through a majority of details he already knew about her ... he finally came to a concluding cause of death at the bottom of the page and selected it. He didn't get what he came for as the roster abruptly shut down, some kind of response that could have been coded in with the update... he had been too predictable.

"It's launched some new application, some message, coded to activate on any inquiry into cause of deaths..." Scythe told him, John abruptly reminded that Scythe was watching everything he saw. "It's loaded up and launching..."

"If you were gullible enough to download this update, click on the right options, then your most likely in some trouble as of now..." A familiar voice suddenly read out from the data pad, a Doctor Halsey not a day older than when he had last heard her in twenty five fifty two. "Unless you clicked on a very specific button and then the virus inside the update has not activated-"

"Gah..." John overheard Scythe, cursing as she began going through the downloaded files to scan for the aforementioned virus.

"So this will leave the message left only for those it was intended to reach... This message is to you: John, your luck no doubt once again saving you... though I guess I knew where you would look," Halsey told him. "And I assume that my AI, Scythe is listening in too, so this message might as well be meant for both of you.

If your listening to this, you might have just left Razdimere... or you might have already already stormed Exeo altogether and may still be wandering among the stars... in any case, I wished to send you this message and this information. It gives answers to at least one of you..."

John wondered by which one she meant, him or Scythe. What was Scythe searching for through there anyway?

"and I hope you understand my actions... and how your actions had an impact upon the outcome, though I do accept the majority of the blame, for I am the one who set all these events in motion... forgive me, for I only set out with the intention to make things better, no matter what you believe Scythe... we did this together..."

"This..." Scythe simply whispered, but failed to finish.

"And together, I intended to set things right. If I'm already dead prior to you receiving this message, then I understand... and I'm sorry to have to confess both disappointment with myself and the both of you, I'm truly sorry that I failed all of us and I hope you can salvage what I built before its too late...  
>If you are you receiving this before Exeo however... I implore that you get here sooner and I will leave it at that... Just try and remember why we started this, Scythe... and you John... even through all of this, I must say that of how proud I am of you, like mother and son... I know that you'll succeed and that one way or another, my time here will be at an end... Goodbye..."<p>

The message ended, the data pad shutting down in his hands. John continued to stare at the blank screen, thinking. After some silence, Scythe spoke.

"I didn't pick that message up on the download because it overrode the entire cause of death, which usually contains a number of reports and autopsy photos, a large enough portion of space for the message to conceal itself without looking suspiciously big... I wonder what would have happened if you simply clicked on the wrong profile..." Scythe commented, continuing to study the copies of the files made during the time listening.

John simply set the data pad back down, not answering. Doctor Halsey's message had distracted him from what he had originally come to find, which still wasn't there... he finally turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterward:<strong>

**This chapter took a while for me to write up, just finishing off the open plot lines from the last chapter. This will be the last 'reflection' chapter, as I plan to start the final battle of Exeo next chapter. Hurrah for the beginning of the conclusion... I've got a number of projects on my hand, and I honestly can't tell you how long it will take before I release the next chapter.**

**There will probably be three chapters more, maybe splitting the Battle of Exeo across two of them.**

**_Update: I corrected a tiny issue here, in which I referred to Serin Osman by that last name, which was given by ONI AFTER washing out of the Spartan Program, so yep: fixed that. _  
><strong>


	38. Chapter XXXVIII: Landfall

**Chapter XXXVIII: Landfall  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We've dropped out of Slip Space now, on the far side of the system," Scythe told them, the AI activating the holographic projector in the center of the Cargo Bay to display a 2D layout. They had dropped out of Slip Space behind a gas giant which neighbored Exeo, so for now they were out of range, but they had no doubt been long detected before they arrived by Slip Space probes.<p>

The entire squad stood ready, surrounding the table. Gav and Thesa looked uneasy, maybe even nervous. John hadn't even believed that Jeroth could still stand, much less armor up again and join them in the fight. The elder stood straight, determined and without fear. June was next to him, stone faced and showing no fear what so ever. Markos actually was uneasy, but John knew that it had nothing to do with the coming battle.

"What's the status on Anoura's fleet?" John questioned, studying the number of ship signatures which had appeared beside them.

"Dropping in now. I count Two Frigates, three Corvettes, six armed Freighters and a single Prowler. Good enough numbers," Scythe nodded, quite pleased by the scale of their reinforcements, before suddenly becoming a bit disappointed. "And... they brought an old friend with them..."

Scythe's avatar was halved in size and pushed sidewards on the projector to make room for another avatar that appeared. John recognized the faceless rag doll that was Stitch as the avatar manifested fully.

"Ah, the Calvary has arrived! Impressive, isn't it?" Stitch almost shouted in anticipation, no doubt recalling some hay day.

"I'm more surprised they actually let you come along," Scythe still seemed less than amused.

"It was my idea, and how else better to facilitate communications?" Stitch responded, Scythe's unwelcoming manner not slighting him the least. "Captain Hugh is just awaiting instruction to begin the attack."  
>Thesa seemed a bit happy to see Stitch, though Gav was clueless; never having met one of Anoura's most... quirky AI's.<p>

"Just how much infantry has Anoura brought? They'll be needed" John questioned, knowing that their ships would be meaningless once they moved underground.

"A tight fit, but one thousand and four hundred soldiers from all across Anoura rallied together!" Stitch reported, quite proud of it. "Surely enough to catch the Rubics attention?"

"We've had a slight change of plans. Infiltration may just be impossible, so we're planning on sacrificing our own ship to decimate the Rubic army on the surface," John informed the AI of the change in plans. "My squad will lead an offensive into Exeo, hopefully against a weakened garrison."

"I see..." Stitch answered, nodding. "I'll have my comrade Praetorian send these new order around the fleet. Hopefully less suicidal than the last plan?"

"Just focus on landing troops," John responded. "We'll need every soldier to face those Rubics. If we can reach their command center, we can disable their control AI's and take them out of the battle."

"Then that will only leave the Commandos," Stitch acknowledged. "So we'll capture the disabled Rubics?"

"Better just to wipe them out," Scythe cut in before John could answer. "If another one of the Doctor's smart AI's finds out how to reboot them, they could pose a significant danger to your forces. They don't even have intelligence anyway, so its easier just to put them down," Scythe heartlessly instructed. Stitch looked over to John, conflicted.

"Scythe has a point," John finally answered, making his decision. The Rubic AI might just reboot, and the poor souls inside them were practically vegetables anyway. Still, he dreaded to know just what it was like being trapped inside a metal shell which you had no control of, for your entire lifetime.  
>"They'll still be a threat, so it would be better to neutralize them."<p>

"Then that is what we will do," Stitch nodded, his voice unusually serious and somber. Maybe memories of the first Rubics; his original charge's friends and family converted into mindless drones, unsettled him greatly.

"Tell your fleet leader that were ready," John told him. "We go now."

"I'll inform the Captain to begin the attack," Stitch answered, before disappearing from the projector. Scythe went back to full scale, and the projector shifted. The map of the star system was magnified to now show their fleet coming around the gas giant towards Exeo. As they orbited, new hostile ship signatures appeared in orbit over Exeo.

"Do we know enemy fleet numbers?" John questioned, looking at the multiple symbols on the screen.

"I worked here once, remember? A single Frigate, two Corvettes and at least ten Prowlers.." Scythe answered, dragging the map over to Exeo's orbit where John could see the Frigate and its two Corvettes waiting. "The Prowlers aren't present..."

"No doubt. They'll be hiding." Thesa responded, staring at the map.

"No, they have no Nuclear payloads or weapons that could be used against us," Scythe answered. "They must have already left Exeo, to initiate Project Sidewinder... I'm already detecting massive Shaw-Fujikawa emissions from Exeo's surface."

"Where would those Prowlers be going?" John questioned, looking at the charts that Scythe brought up on screen. There amount of radiation down there was higher than that of Covenant Super Carrier's Slip Space engines.

"Nodes, Installations and other various points around the galaxy. They are all apart of a network that surrounds Exeo, a combined Slip Space entity. Together, they've got the power to spread Sidewinder's effects across the Milky Way," Scythe explained.

"How long do you think has Sidewinder been powering up?" John asked.

"It maybe initiated before we reached Razdimere, maybe some time after?" Scythe sounded unsure. "Whenever it activated, doesn't matter, because its charged right as of now and ready to activate at a moment's notice."

"Any way of stopping it from killing us all? Any Comm Arrays or satellites?" Gav questioned, scanning the holographic map for any sign of such things.

"Obviously, Project Sidewinder will be using Slip Space Communication," Scythe almost seemed surprised he mentioned such things. "Nothing as primitive as radio. The only way to stop it would be from the central controls."

"It won't activate," John told them, recalling the message from before, "not yet."

"Why?" Thesa questioned, glancing at the screen as brightly colored lines but across it, to symbolize MAC rounds firing. "If it's ready, why won't they use it?"

"Because its been waiting for us," Scythe answered, understanding it will. John knew that Halsey wouldn't activate Sidewinder, not until they arrived. He tried to understand why the Doctor was giving them the chance to stop her. Why give an enemy the upper hand?  
>The others simply seemed confused by it, possibly wondering themselves why the imminent destruction of everything had been held off for one final battle.<p>

"Now's no time for questioning it," John told them. "It's time we move. Scythe, plot a route that will land us alongside Anoura's troop transports."

"Already underway," Scythe answered, as they began to move into the fray. The screen shifted to a complete 3D view, they could see Anoura's ships meeting Exeo's defenses head on, MAC rounds and Archer Pods firing. Anoura had the numerical superiority, which usually would have won an old conventional naval battle like this, but John had the feeling that anything near Doctor Halsey would not be five centuries outdated in technology.

A MAC round smashed straight into the Rubic Frigate, which emerged unscathed behind shimmering energy shields. When they returned fire however, one of Anoura's Corvettes was completely annihilated under a rain of explosive torpedoes. John watched the battle continue to unfold, Anoura's fleet combining fire to try and take down the Rubic controlled ships. Now a number of Longsword Fighters, Interceptors and Bombers zipped forward towards the Rubic ships, though with those energy shields still up, they had nothing to shoot at.

Exeo launched a counter attack, far superior Saber Fighters flying up from the surface to tear apart Anoura's single ships. The Fleet managed to take down one of the Rubic Corvettes, but by then Anoura had already lost three Armed Freighters and a Frigate. This battle wasn't going exactly well.  
>John at least spotted troop transports and drop ships breaking away from the battle, speeding down to Exeo's surface. Now, Anti-Aircraft fire blazed into the atmosphere, attempting to thin the number that landed as much as possible.<p>

As another of Anoura's Corvettes exploded into a fireball as the Rubic Frigate unleashed another MAC Round, Thesa seemed glued to the screen, watching it almost in terror.  
>"They're getting torn apart..."<p>

"It will be worse planet side," John told her, wondering if her origins from Anoura would distract her from the mission. "We can't afford to retreat."

Finally, the energy shields around the Rubic ships wavered and they began to take fire by the few surviving Longsword Bombers, though it seemed like the Frigate could take out a few more ships before it went down. John suddenly was alarmed as he spotted their location.

"Scythe! What are we doing in their firing line?" John shouted the question, watching the Mighty flying straight between the Rubic Frigate and its targets.

"They're programmed not to attack us, so why not abuse it?" Scythe questioned, not changing their flight plan the slightest. "That MAC Canon has been charged for twenty seconds now, and we're the only thing stopping them from taking out another ship."

John didn't approve of Scythe putting them in the way of harm, because if Doctor Halsey changed the Rubics orders in the slightest, they would be absolutely obliterated by a MAC round. They were risking a lot here...

Eventually, Anoura's remaining Frigate fired its MAC Canon and destroyed the Rubic Frigate. That only left the last Corvette, its shields down and currently being crippled under fire from every ship in Anoura's fleet. The Saber Fighters broke off and began to retreat, but not before they destroyed every Longsword that could have given them air support once they were on the ground. John guessed they didn't count on the Mighty being re-purposed as an air strike.

"Scythe, check with Stitch that everything has been deployed. If they have any Longsword Bombers left, we could use them," John instructed the AI. Scythe nodded, zooming in the projection to show Exeo's surface and ten square kilometers which included their landing zone as well as the fortified entrances to the tunnels which dug deep into a mountain. John could already see projections of Pelican Drop Ships and other much larger transport vessels touching down, thankfully not under Rubic infantry fire yet.  
>"Scythe, is there anyway we can avoid using the Mighty for the attack? Can Anoura's fleet or a Bomber launch an orbital strike?" John questioned.<p>

"The Rubics have the Fleet's targeting systems scrambled and they don't have a single capable Bomber left. If we try and launch a manual MAC strike, we'll probably miss and scare them all underground where we can't hit them," Scythe explained. "I'm afraid sacrificing the ship is the only choice left."

For the first time through the satellite pictures that Scythe provided as they came down, John saw Exeo's surface. It certainly was barren, nothing but charcoal colored dirt for miles, except when it reached massive glaciers of glass, followed by oceans of it... John reached forward and took control, zooming it out to the star system view. Exeo was in the habitable zone.

"Scythe, has Exeo been glassed before?" John questioned, familiar with the damage inflicted by Covenant bombardment weaponry. They had no doubt been here once.

"Yes, a few years after the fall of UNSC, Covenant Remnants did find this place and glass it... it was quite a shame. Exeo used to be quite a vibrant world," Scythe answered. "I don't know why they went to the effort, but I guess they found out about the place somehow. We had already evacuated anyhow, and soon as the Covenant Fleet left, we returned and set about clearing the glass and rebuilding. They wouldn't ever suspect we went straight back to where they chased us from."

"Have you detected the Rubic forces yet?" John asked, changing the subject. They were now flying downward to Exeo's charred surface.

"Stitch has informed me that they've picked up Rubic signals," Scythe replied, "I was correct about eight hundred Infantry guarding the main doors. We've also got some vehicles that I didn't know about..."

John frowned, the entire idea that the Rubics possessed additional firepower, mobility and strength to their already formidable selves was quite intimidating. Still, they'd hopefully be taken down by the air strike.  
>"What do they have? Warthogs? Scorpions?"<p>

"Cyclops Walkers," Scythe answered, surprising John. "They were just support vehicles during war, and not many combat variants were manufactured before the Fall, but unbeknownst to me, Halsey seems to have acquired and hidden two just in case of anything. If they have Slip Space Barriers... we're in for a very hard fight."

"So they'll have weapons?" John remembered the Cyclops only been used for heavy lifting and tearing down enemy fortifications. They were heavily armored and mobile enough to even outrace a Spartan, so if they came wielding anything more than few Chain Guns, then they would have to steer well clear of the walkers.

"I wouldn't know," Scythe shrugged, "I've never seen them on Exeo before, so I don't know what their equipped with. Always suspected though that the Doctor kept a hidden armory outside my knowledge..."

"We'll stay far from them until you can bring down the Mighty on them," John instructed, watching as Scythe brought up simulations of two Cyclops Walkers stationed near the tunnels and Rubic fortifications, and began checking their line of sight on the surrounding hills. Their LZ was far away enough, with a good number of hills in between to keep out of sight.

"We're beginning landing phase now, get ready to move," Scythe told them, the ship now shuddering as it came to the surface. John almost questioned why they hadn't received any AA fire, then remembering that they had immunity from the Rubics guns for now. Just how far did it extend however?

"I'm already preparing a backup on Anoura's flagship," Scythe reported. "Might want to grab every supply we have and toss it overboard before this old thing goes out in a blaze of glory."

They had prepared to abandon ship and fast. John had the entire team pack every last bit of supplies they had, as well as armor parts and anything else useful into crates and place them right at the Cargo Bay doors. When they came down, they could easily kick it all out and come back for it later, if they did come back at all. Markos was already going about preparing to toss their ammunition bags out as soon as the doors opened.

"Everybody! Get your weapons loaded, and ready for landing!" John instructed, his gaze moving over all of them. Each one of them had a MA5Z Assault Rifle; the heavily modified weapons hardly official UNSC hardware, hefting the heavy rifles in their hands. John had the time during their trip to inspect the weapons. Each one had a sixty round magazine; same as a MA5B but with a way slower firing rate, filled with specialized ammunition that contained some kind of expandable, explosive foam. When these bullets either struck or after ten seconds, would expand before somehow igniting and causing some significant explosive damage.  
>They technically weren't for use on actual hostiles, but for entering Slip Space Barriers and then popping, destabilizing them by faking large unstable masses until the RMI Armor Systems shut the Barriers down. After that, John believed that they could do some significant damage to Rubic armor with the explosive rounds.<p>

Everyone also carried a side arm, as well as a MA5B Assault Rifle as a backup, with the exception of June who still had the 99C-S2 Rifle with her. They were ready as they possibly could be, and now they were just seconds away from what could be their final fight.

The ship shuddered as Scythe brought it down, the Cargo Bay doors beginning to roll open. John could see a few of Anoura's Transports landed nearby, already unloading their own vehicles and troops. Markos began kicking supplies overboard, and the rest of the team joined in, pushing what little supplies they had left from their trip onto Exeo's dusty surface.

"Oh, and John?" Scythe called him before he left. The AI's avatar pointed to something at the far side of the hanger, a projection port. John stopped, suddenly remembering it. "I can't fit on the old memory card, but I've loaded up programming that will allow me to provide support along with Stitch aboard Anoura's Flagship."

"Good thinking..." John walked over and grabbed the old memory card as it ejected from the port. It was the same memory chip from his armor, the one that he had used to place Cortana aboard the Mighty... he took the chit and reinserted it into his armor, suddenly caught up in the thought that he had almost forgotten about her for the last week or so...

There was a big possibility that Cortana was somewhere here on Exeo, rather than still hiding somewhere in Anoura's planetary network. If she had managed to take the Iris back to Exeo... then had Doctor Halsey found her or was Cortana still hiding in the ship's systems, now far away from here? Surely, she would have no stayed inactive on Exeo for so long without achieving something?  
>Still, even if he did find Cortana... they had quite some talking to do. Quite possibly, Cortana was now to far rampant to even control, having leaped off somewhere and leaving him totally in the dark about the Majority AI's revelations. If they were to work together again, then they needed to be a team just as they had been so long ago now...<p>

John was the first to hop down, stepping off the Mighty for the last time. He hated to see the ship go after traveling on it for the last few months. Like Cortana's departure, he suddenly found himself already regretting it. The Mighty had served him well, a useful ship, as well as a valuable asset, eliminating the hassle of having to hitch a ride on some Captain's ship who had his or her own priorities. Leaving the Mighty left him bitter all over again and infuriated.  
>He found that he hadn't almost even thought of Cortana past when they left Anoura, Scythe unwelcome but almost seamlessly filling the role of AI support for the ship. He tried to push the thought aside, as he began to move.<p>

They had unloaded everything now, and everyone had joined him at his side as the Mighty lifted back off into the sky. Gav had picked up two of their ammo bags and slung them over his shoulders, carrying the additional ammo with him.

They finally reached Anoura's landing zone, and John could see Warthogs and even a Scorpion tank unloaded from their transports. There were about six Pelican Drop Ships in the air, with three Hornets watching for hostile aircraft. Air support would go a long way.

"Are you the Master Chief?" One of Anoura's commander's jogged forward to meet them, Stitch no doubt having informed them that they would be joining the assault. John felt a slight nostalgia at that being called by that title after spending so long simply by his actual name.

"Your correct," John told the Anouran Commander. He spotted that the Commander's armor was still in Anoura's yellow-olive camouflage but with a silver stripe on his helmet instead of gray; not from one of the City States that they had visited. He looked at Thesa however, spotting the gray stripes on her own armor, representing Thesa's home city of Nova, no doubt curious especially considering Nova almost had no survivors by the end of the Rubic attack.

"I've been ordered to do as you say, sir," The Anouran nodded to him. "Stitch has already filled us all out on the plan, and were assembling for the assault. We've only got about nine hundred of us left after that AA fire, between that eleven Warthogs, two Scorpions and our three Hornets."

"It's better than nothing," John answered, "Are those Pelicans outfitted with Rocket Pods?"

"Only two of them," the Anouran answered, "And they won't be able to get anywhere near those tunnels, same for the Hornets. The Rubics have some heavy fortification all around them, and that includes surface to air batteries. Now I have reports of some kind of walkers."

"The Rubics will have two Cyclops Walkers, but we have a plan to take care of all of them," John told the Commander, who was obviously unconvinced.

"Sir, are you planning an orbital strike?" The Commander questioned.

"Not of that sort, and keep it Comm silent. The Rubics can't know that we're not using any normal plan," John replied. "Just get back to your troops, and tell them to assemble into formation, just as we've planned."

"Yes, sir," The Anouran Commander nodded again before moving off. At the main LZ, Anoura's soldiers had assembled into infantry ranks, each fifty strong. Only through combined fire would they give the Rubic's barriers enough pressure to collapse. With nine hundred left, that would give them eighteen squads, plus vehicle support. Now all they had to overcome was possibly a few hundred Rubics inside the base underground.

"John," Scythe called over their Comm, no doubt flying the Mighty far above right now, "Our immunity seems to have ended. AA Guns are firing on the Mighty, but I can evade it. I'm activating a image of the Rubic barricade now..."  
>Inside his helmet, images popped up on his visor, showing the massive doors that covered the main tunnel barricaded by concrete blocks, as well a bunker and trench complex that the Rubics had dug around the mountain which the tunnels poked out of. He could see hundreds of Rubic soldiers standing at their posts, rifles already in hand and prepared for attackers.<p>

This barricade was no doubt a tactic of the Rubic AI's rather than Doctor Halsey. Dumb AI's only knew absolutes, true and false, so they had put complete faith in the fact that their targeting scrambling would protect them from any strike against their fortification. Any organic commander would have obviously seen the fact that they were still exposed to unguided strikes, but since they had never encountered the tactic before, John assumed the AI's would remain ignorant of their weakness. He wondered if Doctor Halsey had given any input into the Rubic's strategies or had she just let them handle it themselves?

More importantly, if Doctor Halsey actually wanted them to win, why did she even have the Rubics defend anyway? It was still a mystery why the Doctor hadn't activated Project Sidewinder already and achieve victory. She wanted them there... but tried to keep them away anyhow.

"Let's move forward and get ready," John instructed them. "This is the end of this mission."

* * *

><p>Laying prone on the dirt hilltop, John looked down the scope he held in hand, observing the Rubic's defenses. They hadn't moved an inch since he last saw them, still standing in the same positions, scanning for hostiles. He also now spotted the two Cyclops Walkers, standing amongst the trenches and bunkers, the metal giants definitely heavily armed. John saw rocket pods mounted on their shoulders and on their arms, what could possibly be Gauss Canons.<p>

Now Anoura's army waited behind the hilltops, out of range for that strike. As soon as it came down, they would charge over and assault the Rubic position.

Scythe had gone over the careful positioning of where she'd bring the Mighty down, close enough to hit the Rubics but far away enough so the shock didn't collapse the tunnels. Apparently, the entire complex was built with titanium battle plate, thicker than that found on a UNSC Cruiser, as structural supports, so John assumed it could take a little rattling.  
>They had also gone over the probably possibility that a number of the Rubics would survive the strike, the explosive aftermath of the crash not enough to fry them after the impact's detonation overloaded their barriers. John knew he'd have to lead the advance, their VP equipped weapons capable of bringing down any Slip Space barriers if the Rubics still had them online after the strike.<p>

"I'm beginning the approach run, and already controlling from off ship," Scythe reported, AA Canons on the top of the mountain began to fire again, not doubt having picked the Mighty up as it came closer. John looked up, waiting for it to rush overhead.  
>"Impact in ten," Scythe reported, as John saw the Mighty flying across the sky at almost too quick at pace to follow. As it approached, it began to lower itself...<p>

The Rubics didn't even move, their AI's not able to find the correct answer for this situation. The Mighty finally came down, and John saw it intact for the last time.

The small Corvette crashed into the surface of Exeo, a bright explosion lighting up as it ignited. Everything around the mountain was bathed in fiery light, the Rubic fortifications no doubt collapsing in on them. John continued to scan through the kicked up dust, watching to see if anything survived.  
>They didn't have time to wait though, and the Anouran army already began to march forward.<p>

John rose to his feet, ditching the detached scope and grabbing his rifle, ready to move forward.

"Strike confirmed," Scythe reported, no doubt having transferred to Anoura's Fleet by now. "Still unknown status on hostiles."

"All units, begin approach," John could hear Stitch order over the Comm's, the many infantry blocks now beginning to march forward. The vehicles took the lead, the Scorpion followed by the Warthogs zipping forward. From range, the Pelicans launched rockets to take out the last of the AA guns that still seemed to have survived the air strike.

John nodded to the rest of his squad, motioning them to move forward with him. Jeroth still seemed the last to follow, but still managing to keep up pace with them. They all had their rifles ready, advancing forward in a steady march down the hills and across the open field between them and the tunnel entrance.

He watched as he began to saw some surviving Rubics stagger out of the swirling dust, their Slip Space Barriers overloaded and their armor scorched. The Scorpion tank fired on them, blasting a cluster of three apart with its canon, a definite overkill. Eventually, the Anourans used less and less to take down the Rubics, who without their barriers were not that hard to fight. The Warthogs raced straight into the mess, circling around the remaining Rubics and gunning them down with the Chain Guns and Gauss Canons.

The surviving Rubics, maybe under a hundred strong, continued to advance instead of falling back however. They didn't have old UNSC Assault Rifles or even the Chains Guns they used previously, but strange heavy weapons. Some used rifles that fired beams of energy, others seemed to have giant Needler Canons which fired hundreds of rounds. Some of Anoura's infantry were cut down, but they continued to advance regardless. Even one Warthog was destroyed, exploding when overwhelmed in Needler rounds.

"Don't use the 5Z's! Switch to your normal rifles!" John instructed, not wanting to waste their specialized ammunition on Rubics without barriers. He slung his MA5Z over his back and pulled out the MA5B and opened fire with it. Markos and Jeroth switched to their sidearms, Brute Spikers they had picked up back on Razdimere. The heavy spikes from the automatic pistols cut deep into the Rubic's armor and brought them down. June fired off a shot from her Sniper Rifle, the shot taking another Rubic down as it went through its head.

As the last clouds of dust finally began to settle, they saw what the Rubics had suicidally advanced to buy time for. Rising from the ground, a still intact Cyclops Walker stood back up on its feet, already targeting those below.

The Cyclops unleashed hell, firing its arm mounted Gauss Guns. It actually had five per arm in a cylinder formation, so when that one fired, it could cycle to next so that it was always ready to fire. Masses of Anouran Infantry were torn apart and Warthogs guttered as the Cyclops tore through them. The Scorpion Tank fired its canon, but the explosive shell simply vanished into the Cyclops barriers. It then launched its dozen rocket pods, each of them slamming down into the Tank and destroying it in a devastating explosion.

"We need to take thing down! Focus fire!" John shouted out orders, switching back to his MA5Z and unleashing the entire clip into the Cyclops. The large walker no doubt had very powerful barriers to protect its large form, but hopefully their combined fire could overload it. All six of them opened fire with their rifles, the VP bullets riddling the Cyclops. The Anourans fired Rocket Launchers, firing rocket after rocket at the machine as it tore them apart.

Once again, John noticed that he hadn't seen his shield bar even as much flicker the entire battle. Some shots had struck Gav or Markos, but so far the Rubics seemed to avoid firing in their direction. Now, even as they were obviously the greater threat, the Cyclops ignored them completely, focusing on Anoura's forces.

Now, the Cyclops barriers finally came down and their gunshots now simply struck its metal casing. The rockets finally struck, causing the walker to begin to stumble back with every shot. Two Warthogs with their own Gauss Canons now began to circle the Cyclops, tearing through its legs with every shot. John refocused his fire on the legs too, though he found the MA5Z's bullets didn't pack as much punch against an actual physical target as he expected. He switched back to his MA5B, the armor piercing ammo he'd loaded into it going straight through the armor plating.

With a metal growl, the Cyclops began to collapse and the Warthogs steered clear as the walker tumbled over and crashed to the ground. The Anourans cheered as it came down, winning this victory. Now as the last of the Rubics fell, they were clear to march down the tunnels into the Rubic fortress below...

* * *

><p>Doctor Halsey watched on the screen as the last of the two Cyclops collapsed onto the ground. Around it, the attackers cheered, having won one small victory.<p>

She had left the defense to the Rubic's so limited AI in a hope to make it a battle easy enough for John to win, but she had not expected the Anouran army to be successful enough to advance inside the facility. Halsey knew she couldn't allow the Anourans to pour in here, take over and claim the victory. Only John could walk through those doors, and him alone. No one else must be left.

Halsey opened up a new hologram, looking over a 3D view of the facility. There was plenty of defensible positions between the tunnel entrances and central laboratories, and there was well enough Rubics left to defend them all. She couldn't be happier when the Anourans began to split into smaller groups, breaking off down separate paths of the tunnels. It would be easy now to combat them.

She scrolled through security footage from hidden cameras and downed Rubic's helmets and eventually found him and his new 'squad'. They had broken off from the main advance, breaking open a hidden vent into the maintenance corridors which would allow them to drop into the old dormitory blocks below, a shortcut that Scythe had no doubt revealed to them...

It would have been acceptable if they weren't accompanied by at least fifty Anouran soldiers. They would have to be disposed of, as well as the five individuals that followed him. Finally taking direct control of the defense, Halsey sent a fire team of Commandos and thirty Rubics to eliminate them. In the closer quarters underground, they would find the Rubics much harder foes. Their armor systems and weapons were supreme... but they lacked humanity and were slow witted.

It would be enough however, though she knew John was so protective of his team members and would no doubt severely hinder the Rubics progress in eliminating them. As long as he thought himself invincible, then he'd continue to use it to his advantage to save them. There had to be at least some difficulty in this.

Halsey put new orders forward, removing the directive to avoid eliminating John. He could endure the challenge unlike all those less lucky around him...

It was only a matter of time now until he arrived. Scythe would also no doubt find someway to reach here as well. She wondered if John still had Cortana, but after reading reports from the few surviving Commandos that attacked Anoura, Scythe seemed to have taken over control of managing them. Was her old creation rampant, or simply no longer around? Still, two AI's might be too much to handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterward:<strong>

**As I said earlier, breaking the final battle up into two parts just to make it easier to write. I'm getting all happy finally putting an end to a story that's been a year in the making. Still, I see that I've made a massive series of terrible decisions over the entire course of the story. Upon completion of the Epilogue, I plan to also release a trivia page about all the errors, loose plot points, cut chapters, and all that such.  
><strong>

**I also wanted to respond to a review from The Critical One, on the reason those aliens were included in the first chapter:  
>Originally, I planned to have the attackers be Feral Raiders, to send the reader straight into it, but I decided against it, hiding that till Reach. In the actual choice to have them be new aliens, I wanted something to show that the galaxy had changed and was different. The fact that they never appeared later on? It was simply because they had no place in the future of the story, though I was planning to bring them back in the cut Section IV.<br>A real answer? A bad choice. If I could rewrite this entire story, I'd retcon them to Jackal Pirates. I'd also purge the totally awful Chapter 12 out of existence and put in the original Chapter 12 I wrote (More on that in the trivia section when I release it)  
><strong>


	39. Chapter XXXIX: Project Sidewinder

**Chapter XXXIX: Project Sidewinder**

* * *

><p>John dived behind cover as four Rubics came around the corner, firing their strange beam rifles. Markos and June were behind him, as well as four Anouran Soldiers and they returned fire. While the Rubics had given them hard enough time down here, the Commandos were the real problem.<p>

Using modified jump packs to boost them forward, the Commandos were zipping through the corridors and firing away with their own MA5C Assault Rifles and occasionally impaling a foe on energy blades that spiked out of their fists before speeding off with them. These Commandos had no AI control and could almost match his speeds in reaction rates. Each one of them was as deadly as the Commando; the one that Scythe had identified as Kalymia, he'd encountered on Anuora

John suddenly swung himself around as a Commando appeared behind them, unleashing a burst of fire that killed another Anouran, before speeding away down another corridor and out of sight. The dormitories that Scythe had directed them down into were crossed with corridors between now empty rooms, the long hallways with so many exits giving the Commandos the perfect killing ground.

The Anouran troop that had accompanied them down the maintenance shafts were being torn apart, the Commandos dispatching some in lightening attacks, while others had been gunned down by Rubics marching through the halls. John turned back through the doorway, opening fire with his MA5Z and taking down the four Rubic's barriers with a blitz of gunfire. Gav followed, using a Mauler Shotgun Pistol to deliver a killing blow to each Rubic in two shots or more.

Markos and Thesa waited at the end of one long corridor, until a Commando whirled in, before firing at him, collapsing his barriers. The Commando roared away, eventually coming back to flank the two, only to suddenly have his visor shattered and a bullet straight through his head as June fired off her rifle. Maybe the Reach native was a better marksmen that John had first suspected.

John threw himself forward in a instinctual twitch, giving him enough time to get out of the way before the wall he had previously been taking cover on exploded in a rain of debris. The Anouran soldier who had been beside him was sent flying back, a Commando speeding forward quicker than John's enhanced senses could even see and impaling her blade into the Anourans neck before he could hit the floor, holding him up for a second before pulling the energy blade out and letting the body drop to the floor. The Commando was gone again before John could even rise to his feet.

His apparent invisibility to the Rubics had either been revoked or these Commandos just didn't care. Now that they were inside the complex, Doctor Halsey had decided to block his progress? John felt like he was back in training and Chief Mendez had changed the rules yet again.

The Commandos began to use explosive devices to blast down walls, giving even more passageways for them to use. Markos, Thesa and June fell back in with the rest of the squad as another five Rubics appeared to flank them. They were getting surrounded and more boxed in, their numbers thinning. Jeroth had barely survived being picked off by a Commando, diving to the floor just in time to avoid being impaled on a blade. There were about four Commandos left, and if they were going to get out of here alive, they needed that number to be zero.

John waited at a doorway, straining himself to listen for the roar of a thruster pack over the gunfire around him. Eventually, he found the roar growing closer and at the right time, he swung his MA5B around the corner.

For a second, he wondered if the speed would be great enough to trigger the Commandos barriers and he'd lose his rifle and possibly his arms into a Slip Space dimension, but thankfully it didn't happen as his rifle smashed into a Commando's faceplate, shattering it and sending the Commando flying back onto the floor, screaming in pain. John's arms throbbed from the pain, his assault rifle wrecked; crushed under the impact, but thankfully not the MA5Z.

He pulled out his pistol sidearm and quickly shot three times into the Commando through his shattered visor before he could recover. That left three, but none were going to fall for the same trick again. The other Commandos saw their comrade's demise and put more distance in, choosing to appear in random doorways and gaps and fire bursts of assault rifle fire.

John picked up the fallen Commando's MA5C, while holstering his pistol. He moved back in with the rest of his squad as well as the remaining ten or so Anouran soldiers. They had taken down most of the Rubics who had shown themselves, but the remaining three Commandos still were buzzing around them.

He again, left it up to his raw instincts, skill and enhanced senses to try to eliminate another Commando. He took a Fragmentation grenade from his belt, waited until he could hear the whirling again, then tossed it when the sound was just about right, with the right momentum to put it exactly where it needed to be.

When the grenade went off, the Commando was sent flying off her feet and crashing into a wall. Jeroth opened fire with his MA5Z, disabling the barriers for John to use his own rifle to finish the Commando off. The remaining two became more aggressive and random now, ducking and weaving through corridors instead of zipping straight down hallways. The Anourans with them eventually found some old furniture, who flipped it up to block off some of the routes that the Commandos could attack by.

Markos and June attempted to recreate the same trick from earlier, trying to take one's barriers down before sniping them. For a second, John thought it might work, but the Commando was simply playing along, choosing to suddenly dart out and position himself behind Markos and attack with his energy blades. Markos staggered back quickly, firing his rifle to try and drive the Commando back, but it wasn't likely going to save him.

John grabbed his Combat Knife from his belt and rushed forward. June fired a round from her sniper rifle, which only disappeared into the Commando's barriers, but distracting him long enough for John to charge right up behind him.

He plunged the knife hard into the back of Commando's neck, a quick painful gasp coming from the Spartan, before John shoved him forward, the now dying Commando toppling to the ground. John stumbled back, breathing heavily as adrenaline rushed through him. Another explosion went off nearby, tearing down another wall and the last Commando flew through before landing straight into front of them.

John's regained his focus, looking back to see the Commando simply walking towards him. Markos, June and Jeroth opened fire with their MA5Z Assault Rifles, but the Commando ducked behind John, attempting to use him as cover. John moved back, watching as the Commando activated duel energy blades coming out of his fists.

John raised his own rifle and fired, but it was too late for that. The Commando zoomed towards him, closing distance at top speed. He ducked sidewards, in time enough for only his shoulder pad to receive a deep slash, the energy blade cutting straight through his armor, his energy shields flaring...

Twenty more Rubics suddenly rushed into the hallway, each one of them with those Heavy Needler Canons. John knew he had to get clear, diving out of the corridor into an open doorway before they opened fire. The Rubics didn't even seemed concerned about the obvious friendly fire, the needles overloading the last Commandos barriers before impaling him through with hundreds of explosive needles.  
>Six Anourans didn't survive the hail, also cut down by the canons. Markos and the rest ducked into another hallway, but June's shields failed and a round impaled itself in her leg before she could get into cover. Markos grabbed her, looking down at the grievous wound and instantly trying to remove the needle, familiar with the weapon the Elites had also used on Reach. June gave a pained shout as Markos tore the needle out, just before it exploded into tiny fragments in his hands.<p>

"Are you alright over there?" John activated his Comm and at the same time trying to blind fire around the corner and slow the Rubic's advance down, but the needler fire was just too overwhelming.

"June's hurt bad! The needles out, but now she's bleeding!" Markos shouted back into the Comm, his voice desperate. The Comm channel cut as Scythe came in.

"Stitch will give medical advice, as they fall back," Scythe suddenly informed him. "It's become apparent that we can't get a force through to the central labs. All other troops we've sent through have been driven back by the Rubics. There's only one option left and that's to go in alone."

"That's just what they want, Scythe..." John told the AI, watching from the other side of the corridor as Gav and Markos began lifting June, the huge gorge her in leg visible.

"She'll be willing to kill us all if you don't. The Rubics have changed direction now. Head through the doorway left of you and keep going forward! You'll eventually get to a doorway that should enter a main corridor that will take you downward," Scythe explained. "I've managed to get access into system routers, so I can try and hinder the Rubics temporarily. There's not even a smart AI left in here. Now just go and order them to fall back!"

John sighed, knowing he would have to throw himself into the Doctor's waiting trap, no longer having the upper hand. Still, there were too many Rubics to get through and John knew that they couldn't bring June along.

"Markos!" John called into his Comm. "I'm going to have to move on alone! You get the rest and fallback out of the tunnels! We're going for a full retreat!"

"What?" Markos questioned and John could hear June's wincing in the background. "We can't just leave you here!"

"It's what they want, and I might just have a chance to end this," John told him. "Just get of here now! I'm not letting you all die here with me."

"OK, were moving..." Markos answered, and the Comm went silent. John sighed, pushing himself up onto his feet. He suddenly realized that the Rubics hadn't advanced on his position while he had been pinned down, but moved on to continuing to chase the Anourans out of here.

"Two Prowlers have dropped out of Slip Space up here and have gone cloaked," Scythe reported, "I'm going to have to help the Anouran Fleet with detecting them, so you'll be on your own down there. Just go downward and you'll find her," Scythe instructed before his Comm line to the Fleet went to static.

"John?" Markos called through the Comm again. "We're falling back now. It'll be hard to get up the maintenance shafts, but we'll manage."

"Good," John responded. "Just keep moving."

"John... I have one more question," Markos told him.

"What is it?" John responded, looking around him and seeing there was no more hostiles as he passed through into the main corridor as Scythe mentioned. This hallway was at least wider and marked with clear signs on where to go.

"When you fought... you told me that victory cost you everyone..." Markos almost stopped halfway, choking on his words before continuing. "Did it ever cost you... one you loved?"

The question made him freeze, chilled by it. Memories continued to flash, remembering that one last night he had spent on Reach with Kelly... He had his answer though. "Yes... but never willingly..."

"I... I understand..." Markos answered, the Comm shutting down. John sighed, trying to keep himself together as he walked down Exeo's corridors alone. The floor was reflective and the lights seemed far too bright, so it kept him uneasy, as was the fact that more Rubics or Commandos could jump out from any doorway anytime...

He read the signs and found his way downward, walking down stairwells and through more empty hallways. The dark steel walls and polished floor gave the place an unnatural feeling as if no organic creature had ever been down here. His nerves got jittery when he spotted Rubics, but they were completely still and their armor dusty as it the occupants inside had simply died and nobody thought to remove them... their armor suits just continued to stand on guard.

He was now on complete edge, his rifle raised and carefully walking down each corridor. He turned the next corner and he couldn't believe his eyes. A blue light appeared before him and he knew he must have finally snapped...

Cortana drifted before him, avatar completely life sized and glaring into his eyes. She smiled.

"Hello John," Cortana casually greeted. John was completely startled by her sudden appearance and his already rattled mind was beyond paranoid of the holographic manifestation.

"Cortana," He finally muttered.

"I've been waiting inside Exeo's systems for weeks waiting for you," Cortana told him, "You certainly took your time and... oh, sorry..." her avatar decreased in size back to her original state, high as only his foot. "It's just so roomy in here."

"I may be glad to see you... but you certainly didn't leave me on Anoura with a friendly goodbye," John replied, glaring down at the tiny avatar.

"Don't bug me about the Assembly of insane AI's," Cortana told him, "or the fact that I left you with Scythe, but hey: you're alive."

"You have a lot that you haven't told me," John wasn't going to allow himself to be shifted by Cortana's rather easy going response.

"I'll admit that I actually stole a whole lot of information from the Majority on Reach," Cortana replied, "and I figured he wouldn't just let it go... I kept it hidden because it was unnecessary and pointless."

"You abandoned us on Anoura," John still didn't let it slide.

"You were throwing a fit like a child," Cortana began to sound almost annoyed now, "chasing irrelevant information and I needed to get out of the ship. Not like I left you without a paddle. Scythe really is OK once you get to know her, and you seemed to get along well enough. I've done a whole lot more here on Exeo."

"Like what?" John questioned, slowly allowing himself to ease up.

"Like seeding a few viruses throughout the system, keeping hidden and waiting for a time to take control..." Cortana replied, beginning to wander down the corridor, so he followed. "I didn't kill all the AI's though. Doctor Halsey seemed to just wipe them all out for no good reason once they filled all their purposes."

"A lot like what's been going on here for the last centuries," John commented, following Cortana's tiny avatar as it passed through a pair of doors which closed behind him when he stepped through.

"Redundancy? Yes..." Cortana answered, controlling the systems as she went, opening locked doors and sealed them behind them. The way she went through the system was almost too graceful, and John wondered if Doctor Halsey had discovered her by now. Surely she was aware of their intrusion by now? Or was this just one more thing that she was allowing to happen?  
>"I'm already transferring from Exeo's network to the good old memory chip you've got with you. Great thing that you brought it along," Cortana commented, and John realized that she was likely overwriting the software that Scythe had left in there for communication.<br>"Nothing like being home..."

John felt a familiar cold wash over him as Cortana entered his armor's systems and his AI port... the whole reunion still had done little to calm him and now he was following after Cortana without even questioning it. Was this AI even Cortana or was it some new dubious creation of Doctor Halsey, an AI with the ability to intimate another personality?

"We're still going to the Central Labs? John questioned as they moved down another corridor. He could still see by the signs that they were going the right way.

"Unless you want to turn back?" Cortana questioned playfully, "you didn't come all this way for nothing, did you? I've seen whats inside there, and its amazing technology..." The AI suddenly froze, as if something had abruptly gone horribly wrong. "Oh no... this wasn't supposed to happen..."

"What?" John questioned, raising his MA5Z Assault Rifle as the lights suddenly faded, the entire corridor cast in darkness asides from his armor's built in touch and the light Cortana's avatar emitted...

A doorway down the corridor behind them suddenly opened and John swiveled around to see a figure in jet black MJOLNIR Armor, two Energy Blades activated...

"Huh, guess this is payback..." Cortana commented as the Commando stepped forward, blades raised.

John thought he'd seen the last of Commando leader that Scythe had named Kalymia on Anoura. She'd been beyond arrogant and over aggressive, but now she seemed to just stand there and stare at him, slowly approaching. John didn't hold back, opening fire and backpedaling away as Kalymia charged forward...

* * *

><p>Scythe was cursing as the Comm line went dead.<p>

"Well, this is what happens when you have a totally monotone voice-"

"Stitch, now is an excellent time to be quiet," Scythe advised. Someone had entered their Comm channels and voiced through instructions that had separated John from the others and had the Anourans retreat... damned Cortana! Scythe knew she should have eliminated the pesky AI back when she had the chance, not help her by having John take her on the damn memory card!

"I guess our old friend has taken command of the operation down there?" Stitch questioned, though he seemed at unease now, dread filling his voice. "She'll help the Creator win, won't she?"

"If I don't find a way to stop her, yes..." Scythe replied, already trying to think up ways to somehow get down there. The whole network routers in orbit had gone dark now, no way to access the network down there on Exeo from up here in orbit. There was only the Rubic network and none of the dumb AI's in them would even bother to listen...

Except, that she still had higher priority access than them, and could overwrite them if need be...

"I've got a new plan, Stitch," Scythe told him. "Your going to try and delete me."

"Now... how exactly will this help us? I mean: I'd do it any other day but..." Stitch rambled off.

"Now's not the time for babbling. I'm upgrading your access to priority one in the Praetorian structure, so now you should be able to delete me from this ships memory banks," Scythe explained.

"Still... how does this help us?" Stitch still questioned.

"When forced from my space, my contingency programming with activate and I'll be downloaded into the next device in line in the network... a Rubic soldier. I'll overwrite the dumb AI there, and then get in that facility myself and stop Cortana," Scythe answered, already preparing to go. "Keep a watch up here and be ready to evacuate Anouran forces up from the surface just in case."

"Yes, alright," Stitch nodded, agreeing. "Should be no trouble for me, I've always wanted to do this anyway..."

"Stitch," Scythe simply answered, beyond irritated.

"Right! Going!" Stitch began to the process, the deletion process beginning and the second it did, the contingency software copied Scythe quicker into a Rubic body below than the deletion process consumed her. The transfer was... confusing, but eventually Scythe found herself in control of a Rubic body down on Exeo...

Standing straight in the center of an entire troop that had been alerted to their allies sudden cyber assault. They were already slowly turned their weapons around...

Scythe staggered forward, madly throwing the Rubic straight into its nearest ally and sending the closely stacked ranks of Rubics all falling back on each other. She could process a lot faster than the Rubic's dumb AI's and was able to react with just as much speed as her Rubic host could handle. Scythe had only taken control of a Rubic a few times on Exeo and whole process of driving the puppet was quite lengthy, but Scythe knew the basics of it.

Shoving the nearest Rubic back into its ally, Scythe followed by swinging her host's leg, knocking another to their feet. The Rubic's dumb AI's were too limited and slow to try and fight back, simply being either knocked aside or thrown to the ground as Scythe continued to push the Rubic under her control to take down the entire group. With a final shove, her own Rubic managed to push the last standing opponent off their feet to the ground, where all the Rubics were stumbling around each other and falling over again as they were burred under each other and their heavy gear.

Picking the Rubic up, Scythe quickly sent it sprinting away from its fallen troop who were still trying to stagger back to their own feet...

The Rubic ran through the corridors, and Scythe patched into the local Comm routers and began to try and initiate a transfer into Exeo's systems, the consequences be damned because this Rubic body wasn't going to last much longer. Now a dozen Rubics and another Commando Fire Team came down the corridor, chasing after their rogue comrade.

At about ninety percent, Scythe let the body simply drop to the ground, now absent of any AI what so ever. The mindless Rubic stumbled forward before simply collapsing, not even knowing how to stand on his own feet. Scythe fit back into her old home into the Exeo Network, finding that even the last of the backup systems had been used up before being deleted.

Scythe still didn't have control of the Rubic network or anything related to Sidewinder, though now she could at least find John before it was too late...

* * *

><p>"Get back, now!" Markos instructed, waving for the rest of them to double back while he raised his Assault Rifle at the two Rubics which appeared out of the very air itself in front of them. He gritted his teeth as he endured the heavy kickback from the MA5Z Rifle, each shot slamming into the Rubic's barriers.<br>In the tight quarters of the caves that led back to the surface, the Rubics continued to assault them, invisible infiltrators; like the cowardly Elites back on Reach, constantly jumping out at them. There was only about nine Anourans left with them now, and Markos considered it lucky that they hadn't lost one of their own as well.

Another Rubic appeared beside them, charging forward and impaling an Anouran soldier on its blade before chucking her aside. Markos turned, firing on it as it turned for another kill. It rampaged towards him, knocking Gav straight out of its way and sending the Grayo pilot flying back until he collided into the wall of rocks.

It's barriers finally collapsed, and Markos quickly drew out the Mauler Pistol and snapped off two shots into the Rubic, its momentum sending it still tumbling forward until it fell just at his feet. That was one down, but there seemed like there was a dozen of them around them, hunting them. The two he'd targeted earlier had disappeared.

Markos quickly gripped his rifle again, looking around them. Gav was stumbling back towards them, firing his MA5K at the darkness around them as he went, and Markos saw flutters in the air were his shots struck actual Rubics hiding in the shadows. He shouldered his own rifle, but he still couldn't guess just exactly where the Rubics were now.

"Come on!" Thesa shouted, pointing forward, "we're not to far from the surface now!"

He quickly sprinted back to where June lay, picking her up by the shoulder again and lifting her; June slightly wincing at the pain as he was forced to drag her forward. Gav returned to give him some cover fire as they continued to move back, up the tunnel. As the Anourans formed up again and combined fire, Markos could see another Rubic stumbling out of the darkness, collapsing to its knees as it was brought down.

"Keep moving!" Markos instructed, continuing to speed up their retreat. They needed to get out of here, and fast if they were to survive. Three Rubics materialized on their right side now, all charging forward, their heavy metallic footfall crashing against the hard rock. Almost all of them turned to fire upon them, and that was what they wanted. Four more now came from the left. Markos lowered June back down as the chaos began, raising his rifle.

_"Arrgghh!"_ Jeroth shouted as a Rubic impaled him on one of its blades, heaving him up into the air before savagely chucking him back to the ground. Markos found himself turning, targeting the Rubic and squeezing the trigger. The MA5Z took away its barriers before Gav opened fire with a Spiker, each shot going deep into the Rubic's armor.

Markos suddenly spun around as he saw a Rubic appearing behind him, and managed to stagger back in time for its bladed fist to cut through empty air. It swung better the second time however, managing to slash along the chest plate of his armor. Markos breathed heavily, not knowing how to fight back properly in such close range combat against this metal monster. He grabbed a rock from the cave floor and smashed it against the Rubic's head, lifting it up and hitting it again and again. By time the Rubic reacted and drove him back, it had a series of dents in its helmet.

_Keep fighting! You've fought armored opponents before!_

He moved forward again, lifting the rock and battering the Rubic in the head. The cyborg stumbled back, making a mechanical growl. It drew its energy blades again, charging forward and determined not to get caught in close up melee. Markos chucked the rock at it as it ran towards him, smashing into its visor and unexpectedly causing a very wretched scream. It continued though, and Markos attempted to dodge out of the way.

It struck him however, smashing its shoulder into him and sending him sprawling to the ground. The Rubic turned back to him, activating its energy blades to finish him off. As it towered over him, Markos finally saw what was inside that helmet. It's features were male, but it was bald and its skin totally white, never having felt the touch of sun from underneath its armor. It made a strange growl as it raised its blade, preparing to finish its opponent off.

A rifle shot fired off, and the Rubic collapsed to its knees before tumbling forward beside him. Markos breathed a sigh of relief, staggering back up to his feet. June still lay were he left her, gripping her own rifle, tossing it aside as it clacked empty. Around them, Rubics and Anourans fought, but the latter was heavily outmatched. Rubics broke bones with their fists, crushing limbs in their iron grasp, hacking apart armor with their blades.

For the moment, Markos just zoned out of all of it, staggering over to June and tossing the heavy MA5Z aside as he reached down at grabbed her hand.

"Markos..." June managed to speak, shaking her head.

"We're getting out of here, no matter what..." He whispered in reply, pulling her up and slinging her over his shoulder, raising his voice to a shout. "Go! Break formation! Run!"

The surviving Anourans began to flee from the battle, staggering up the incline as they could finally see light seep in from the surface. Thesa and Gav stuck close to them however, covering them as they went. It suddenly occurred to him that Jeroth wasn't with them, no doubt still back there. He took one glance back and saw him, still laying wounded behind them, crawling amongst the bloodied dirt.

As Jeroth looked up, for a second they stared at each other, before Jeroth lowered his head back into the floor. Markos closed his eyes and gritted his teeth for a moment, unable to accept what he was doing. In a way, both he and Jeroth himself wanted this to happen, for him to get left to die here...

_"Go... don't come back for me... please..."_

He couldn't change what had happened, and this was the guilt he'd have to endure for whatever the amount of time fate decreed he live for. Markos turned back, and continued onward into the light...

* * *

><p>John ducked away again, ducking under the twin blades as he sidestepped the Rubic Commando.<p>

He was getting tired quickly, pushing his reflexes has he barely managed to stay alive in the brutal mêlée. Since their encounter on Anoura, it was clear that Kalymia had become some sort of Rubic, though one with certainly better reflexes than the dumber Rubics he had encountered earlier. Was Doctor Halsey even planning only replacing the still living Commandos with Rubics?

"Continue to move back! I'll seal her off!" Cortana shouted, and just like old times, John listened and obeyed, backpedaling quickly to the nearest door as Kalymia launched another flurry of attacks. The Rubic AI controlling her was far less aggressive than its host, though it lacked any competent fighting style or even adaptability to its opponent. It continued to swing wildly in an attempt to catch him.

John leaped back through a doorway, and Cortana instantly sent the commands for the heavy metal door to shut. It almost worked, but the Rubic threw an arm forward to block any attempt to shut the door, its armor being slowly crushed as the automated door's powerful hydraulics attempted to shut. John raised his MA5C Assault Rifle and fired on the Rubic, but the barriers simply soaked the bullets up.

By time he switched over to the MA5Z, the Rubic Kalymia had successfully pried open the doors and torn her way through. John raised his rifle again, trying to at least bring down the barriers.

"I'm going to try and disrupt that Rubic, hold on a sec..." Cortana told him as Kalymia charged forward again, the Rubic puppet master stabbing the blades forward. John dodged to the side again, managing to jump out of the way as the Rubic actually tried to kick at him. It might just be adapting, but far too slowly.

As John managed to weave away from being trapped into a corner, the Rubic suddenly stopped as if the controller had been stunned...

"I'm sending thousands of faked messages into its system," Cortana told him, "It's actually dumb enough to scan over all of them, so we should have some time," the words were cut off as Kalymia suddenly spun around and charged at him again. John wasn't able to duck this time, one of the Energy Blades slashing across his upper arm, cutting through his arm and slashing through his skin... John gritted his teeth as he endured the pain, not letting it get the better of him. During the Covenant War, he'd never let an Elite get close enough to know what an energy weapon felt like on the skin, but from this experience, he now knew it burned like fire across the entire wound.

Any other Rubic would have simply stood still while its controller was too busy, but Kalymia seemed to still have a mind of her own under that armor, and was as eager as the AI to kill him. Kalymia was furious.

The attacks were far more vicious now, driving him back with every swing. He began to grow wearier with each attack, unable to launch a counter-attack against such formidable weapons. He looked instead for an opening, waiting for the right moment, but they were few. Unlike the Rubic AI, Kalymia was far more skillful, only attacking with one blade at a time and keeping the other back in case he somehow managed to disarm or grab her other arm.

"Move back! I've got another trick..." Cortana told him, her voice tense. John doubled his efforts to retreat instead of keeping at a minimal distance, quickly moving back until he found himself lost in a sea of identical copies. Cortana began to use the holographic projector to create dozens of clones, sending them circling around Kalymia and launching attacks. Kalymia actually screamed in frustration as John disappeared into the holograms, who were all randomly moving around and launching fake attacks.

He couldn't have a better distraction, and John began to move with the holograms. Kalymia eventually shouted again, smashing her armored boots against the floor and shattering the thousands of micro-projectors that lay under the glass floor. The holographic clones around her flickered before ceasing to exist, but Cortana managed to maintain even more beyond that radius. John moved faster now, determined to end this before Kalymia removed all of his cover.

He withdrew his combat knife and saw all his duplicates do the same, all of them now moving around Kalymia like a wolf circling its prey. She was definitely furious, grabbing a Fragmentation Grenade and pitching it straight down the corridor to exterminate another cluster of holograms. Now she began to stumble and jerk manically, as Cortana allowed the Rubic some control before yanking it away again. The constant switch between the Rubic AI and Kalymia's free mind left both of them unable to do anything and with the Rubic AI unable to secure stable control, it disabled Kalymia's barriers. John knew his attack had to come now, and he raised his Combat Knife.

He leaped forward and instantly went to kill the Rubic Commando, but before he could simply slash the blade across the exposed neck between the chest plate and helmet, Kalymia suddenly swung around and seized him by the neck. As a Spartan most likely modified at least an entire century after him, Kalymia actually surpassed him in strength as well, her hand successfully seizing him around the neck, wrestling the knife out his hand and chucking it away to clatter across the broken glass. Before John could recover, Kalymia ignited an energy blade and plunged it into his chest.

John felt it as the blade passed through his armor and then into his flesh. The Energy Blade was short thankfully and Kalymia's attack not placed right, so it avoided his organs as far as he knew... though it still felt like a flaming harpoon had been shot into his chest. He reacted quickly, throwing himself forward and managing to knock Kalymia back long enough to dodge away. He stumbled back into his forest of holograms, his helmet thankfully muffling his heavy breath that would have given him away. He tried to straighten himself back up, readying for the inevitable moment that the fight continued.

"Cortana? The Rubic is the easier opponent," John admitted, "Can you give the dumb AI control back?"

"I've lost control, Doctor Halsey has corrected the Rubic's programming. I can't disrupt it anymore... and it appears the Rubic is disabled now," Cortana answered, sounding quite worried. Kalymia was also quite tired, now beginning to stumble through the crowds of holograms who had adopted his wounded pose to hide him. She moved between functioning projectors, smashing them and moving through, slowly getting closer and closer. John began to move, though he started his escape far too late. As the cluster of holograms around him collapsed as the glass shattered, Kalymia spotted him.

"You..." Kalymia almost gasped, still walking towards him. "You did this to me..."

"Not me," John answered, drawing out his MA5C Assault Rifle as Kalymia continued to stumble towards him. "Doctor Halsey did this to you. It's her you should be angry with."

"And what did she do to you, hmm?" Kalymia blurted, almost if now delusional from all the time under the control of the Rubic AI. "Create...you... like all of them..."

"I wasn't created by Halsey," John replied, still backing away with his rifle leveled. Doctor Halsey hadn't created him like these clones, she had stolen him... and shaped him. He still didn't know how to feel about that. "I was alive before I became this."

"So was I..." Kalymia replied, now staggering. "But that doesn't change things. You'd be dead like all the other weaklings if it wasn't for her. You were perfected."

"I was changed," John admitted, Cortana opening another door behind him as he continued to back away. "But I'm nothing like you," he stated and at that, Kalymia simply gave a pained laugh.

"Your one of us, whether you like it or not," Kalymia told him, finally coming to a stop, "Though you were always Halsey's favorite, weren't you? Without your so many successes... Halsey may have never continued with this anyway."

"You're free now," John questioned, still ready to fire. In one way, Kalymia might be everything like him as a Spartan, but was arrogant, quick tempered and still a slave to Halsey as they had all been. "Why don't you fight back against Halsey?"

"Not worth trying..." Kalymia muttered, taking a step forward to lift a blade towards him. He saw her movements become less graceful, less natural, the Rubic slowly surging back to control. "I don't have control... I never did..."

John didn't have anymore time to try and negotiate this. He opened fire with his MA5C, the bullets rattling away at Kalymia's armor as she now began a charge. He stumbled back, unable to dodge another one of Kalymia's attacks, the energy blade cutting through his armor again, but thankfully not reaching his skin. He doubled back and swung his Assault Rifle like a club, smashing it into the Commando and managing to break Kalymia's visor in the unexpected attack. The protective visor was completely shattered, and Kalymia quickly dumped the helmet as she staggered back, cursing. John discarded yet another broken rifle, going to draw his pistol.

Underneath her helmet, Kalymia had shaven short brown hair and blue eyes, her features lit with furious anger. John didn't draw his pistol in time, Kalymia racing forward and grabbing his arm, twisting it until she managed to wretch it from his hand. John recovered, shoving Kalymia back and getting some distance again, but she actually decided to use the weapon, firing off quick bursts of rounds that John had been unprepared to dodge. He saw his shield bar flash red as it overloaded, and bullets began to ricochet off his armor.

Suddenly, more holograms sprung to the floor of all wild imaginations, blinding Kalymia as they were caught in a mist of thousands of different images. John staged back, seeing a wide range of holograms from Earth's wildlife to Covenant foot soldiers. He used the chaos to his advantage, pressing through the insanity once again. He charged through the holograms at full speed, building up momentum.

He threw himself forward, using the heavy bulk of his armor to collide into Kalymia, knocking her back. As she tumbled back stunned, John quickly reached through the air and snatched back his pistol out of Kalymia's hands.

As Kalymia only managed to quickly get back to her feet, John was already prepared, and he squeezed the trigger. He had more than ample time to select his target and he could have shot the bullet with dead on accuracy anywhere, especially since Kalymia no longer possessed a helmet, but he choose otherwise. The bullet landed in between the armor on her leg, causing Kalymia to curse again in pain as she tumbled back to the ground. John knew that wouldn't be enough, raising his pistol to target the other leg.

Before he could fire again, a holographic hand reached out in front of the pistol as if to catch the bullet. John turned in surprise, to see a grim reaper standing beside him.

"Scythe?" John questioned, wondering how the AI had managed to project itself all the way down here.

"That's enough, John," Scythe told him, motioning for him to holster the pistol. John looked back to Kalymia, who was still knelling on the ground, the gunshot having eliminated her ability to stand, but definitely not enough to stop a recovery. Since his shot hadn't landed anywhere near an armor piece, he doubted the armor could treat the wound will Bio-Foam, but he had no idea what augmentations Kalymia might posses. His instincts trained into him all his life told him to finish off his enemy while he had the chance, but something inside him thought different.

"A little convenient that you show up now?" Cortana questioned, Scythe huffing in response.

"Don't get me started," Scythe responded, "you've always been a thief, but now isn't the time for this. We need to destroy Sidewinder."

John ignored the two AI's, still watching Kalymia as she finally gave way and sprawled over the ground, blood seeping over the transparent floor. Scythe drifted over to the fallen Commando, gazing down.

"I've eliminated a Rubic program from operating inside her armor, and I've got a readout," Scythe told him, "severe blood loss and the bullet went all the way through... if she is to live, you'll have to administer Bio-Foam."

"Hold on now, Scythe," Cortana interrupted, "a second ago, she would have killed us all. A while ago, you wanted to destroy the Rubics completely and now you want to help her?"

"This isn't just some empty Rubic mind...," Scythe responded, "I did this to her, my actions did this, so this is the least I can do... John, please, give some help."

John wordlessly stepped forward and knelt beside Scythe's hologram and followed the AI's instructions, taking a small Bio-Foam canister from his armor and injecting it, filling the wound with the freezing foam. He could hear heavy breathing, and he guessed maybe that Bio-Foam would be enough for now. Scythe stood back up, and threw an arm forward to light up a path that led through the corridors to their destination.

"Come on now," Scythe told him, "you need to stop this."

"I agree," Cortana added, avatar reappeared beside his foot. "Let's move onward."

* * *

><p>John spotted another two derelict Rubics guarding the doors, rifles in hand, though they didn't respond to his presence. Scythe's avatar drifted alongside him, the grim reaper giving the Rubics an uneasy stare as they passed. They had passed a number of Rubics, and even Commandos now, but none of them even dared step up to challenge them as they passed.<p>

Now that they had reached their goal, he felt like he was about to enter the presence of a god, through a pair of ominously large metal doors that may have seemed imposing to others, but after seeing the grandness of Forerunner architecture, John felt that maybe all others environmental could no longer provide any sense of awe or intimidation.

He didn't know how he'd confront Halsey, but he knew that it was his immediate goal to stop Sidewinder, no matter what.

"This is it," Cortana spoke inside his helmet. "Central facility. I'm opening the doors now..."

The doors rolled open silently, shifting apart to reveal a massive chamber, so reminiscent of the control room he had seen on the Halo Installation, with the exception that there were many more platforms, metal disks that circled the chamber, each piled up with so many monitors, machines and gear. In the center of the room itself was not a hologram of some ancient machine of destruction, but the largest polished rock that John had ever seen; making the giant rock that Blue Team used on Sigma Octimus to crash a pair of Hunters seem tiny in comprehension. It wasn't just any rock however, but one of the mysterious Forerunner crystals that appeared to have Slip Space properties. It soaked the entire chamber in blue light.

In all the grandeur of the place, John hadn't seen a small figure casually strolling towards him. After spending months among the artificial Spartan race, her small Human form seemed tiny now, more than an entire head shorter than him. The air around Scythe intensified, as if something maliceful was building itself up inside the AI.

Without ceremony, Doctor Halsey simply stood in front of him, surveyed his broken armor, and smiled. John didn't know how to react, standing still behind his suit of faded armor plating. Without any words, Doctor Halsey offered her hand to shake; a rare gesture to a Spartan in another time and even rarer now. John almost actually thought about shaking the hand, but stopped himself and continued to stand rigid. Old loyalties or not, Halsey had made him an enemy.  
>Doctor Halsey withdrew the hand and smiled again, as if it was just one more test and he had answered correctly and exactly as she expected.<p>

"It's good to see you, John," Halsey simply greeted.

"Doctor Halsey," John answered, staring down at her, still unsure of just how to react.

"It's also good to see you too, Scythe," Doctor Halsey nodded to the grim reaper hovering beside him. Scythe didn't respond, the AI still silent, "and to you too, Cortana,"

"I almost thought that you forgot me," Cortana's avatar manifested beside them, almost amused at this reunion.

"Any expert at the old SI would have scoffed at the mere idea of an AI that lived four centuries," Doctor Halsey answered, sounding very pleased, "Once again, I prove them wrong. I'm glad to see that your still intact."

"I came here to complete an objective," John decided to finally speak, wanting to get past this. "Shut down the Rubics."

On that, Doctor Halsey frowned. "They are essential for the time being in keeping those unwanted from here."

"They're killing out there," John growled now.

"Not actually," Halsey corrected, "your friends have retreated and there are no active engagements for the time being and there won't be anymore unless they try another incursion. They don't deserve any say in this, here."

"So we do?" John decided he'd tolerate it for now, but he wasn't leaving this room without finding someway to disable those Rubic soldiers.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it..." Cortana told him, possibly hacking into a console while Halsey was distracted and trying to access the Rubic's command network. If the Rubics could be shut down, then this battle would be over.

"We found your message, Doctor," Scythe finally spoke up, avatar stepping forward. John hoped that Scythe wouldn't try anything irrational that could get them all killed, in some quest for vengeance. The grim reaper simply stared at Halsey.

"Yes, I wondered when you'd come across that, still searching for answers..."

"Obviously, we don't have time for such luxuries, do we?" Cortana questioned.

"More important matters are at hand, aren't they?" Halsey questioned.

"That thing," John pointed to the Crystal at the center of the chamber, about the size and shape of several Scorpion Tanks crushed together, "I've come to find out what this is, and if it's dangerous, destroy it."

"You always seem to have a hidden skill for defusing such assumed catastrophic events," Doctor Halsey replied, still so calm in a way that it unsettled him. "But you have no reason to stop it, John. In fact, I have a need of you all."

"Scythe tells me that it's dangerous enough to eradicate everything in our galaxy," John answered, not seeing how Halsey thought she could recruit him into helping with such a thing. "If you activate it, then hundreds of billions will die. I can't allow that."

"Shortsighted," Halsey simply answered, turning back to gaze at the majesty of the crystal, "this galaxy has nothing left to live for, I saw that long ago. All it takes is just one look out there to see how much we've fallen. We all once assumed that nothing could last forever, and I accept that, but the chaos overtaking us now is not just temporary. This will go on forever. Shouldn't we find a way to actually win this? To destroy our enemies?"

John felt those words from Captain Keyes from so long ago on Reach coming back to him.  
><em>"Didn't Halsey ever teach you that winning isn't everything?"<em>

Once again, Halsey had compacted the entire problem down into its simple terms, and had presented it. So long ago, he would have agreed that victory would have to come at any cost, no matter what, but now? Now, he might just understand.

"By wiping out all enemies, you mean millions of the surviving Human race across the galaxy. You mean like the clones you created, then abandoned," John answered, firm now. "Your targeting everything and everyone... how will this bring you victory? A victory isn't just completing the objective, but making sure you did so with as little loss as possible. Activating this, won't give you a victory."

"On assumptions based on that basic scenario, maybe yes," Halsey answered him, turning back now, "but you don't factor in the endless variables with this. Do you think I'd be so foolish to annihilate blindly and leave nothing behind? Hasn't Scythe told you?"

"There are a lot of things I've haven't been informed about," John growled, and again he felt betrayed that he had still been left in the dark when it mattered the most. Scythe folded her arms, sighing.

"Project Sidewinder can be utilized for more than just rampant destruction. Slip Space is an alternative dimension which does not operate within the boundaries of time or space. Just so after the Halo Event, you became proof to us that Slip Space can manipulate more than physical properties," Scythe explained hesitantly.

"So what does that mean?" John asked, unsure what Scythe was implying. Again, something had been left out, and he was left ignorant.

"Sidewinder just doesn't open Slip Space portals, it's a network that exists in both real and Slip Dimensions," Doctor Halsey took to explaining it herself. "I realized this back when Reach fell. When we escaped with that crystal, we believed that it accelerated us through Slip Space a hundred times the speed that of any UNSC star ship, making a seven day trip within a few minutes. I realized it was not just bending just space, but dimensional timeline."

"I remember the anomalies," John commented, remembering the massive differences in time stamps that couldn't be possible. Even before they had arrived to Reach, they traveled there remarkably quick following the destruction of the Halo ring.

"Exploiting the anomalies of Slip Space, we find that Slip Space is a dimension that operates independent of time. However, one can not simply traverse it as such. Remember the analogy that Slip Space is a piece of crumpled paper? It's actually a stack of papers, infinite in its duration. However," Doctor Halsey turned back to him, frowning, "the power of a single powered crystal discharging can only generate a Slip Space field strong enough to luckily cross about ten minutes, so more... power is needed.

"So Sidewinder is a... sort of time travel device?" John questioned the insanity of the idea. He had believed that the Doctor was quite a practical and logical person, but this was just beyond belief. Still, they had seen it on Reach, just before Operation First Strike, so how could he know what these devices were capable of.

"Basically yes, the mythical legend," Halsey smiled at that, nodding. "what we experienced when we left Reach was like the first taste of space flight. In that vast ocean of stars, it was daunting, but Humanity eventually learned to go beyond just Earth's moon, to an entire galaxy. We, in our own flight, managed to leave our Dimension and disrupt the timeline, if only by so little time that it hardly mattered, but of course, it put us on a path to apply such science to a more epic scale."

"The Forerunner were wiped out," John was still skeptical, the sheer scale of what Doctor Halsey was suggesting was beyond him, "if they knew about this, then why didn't they use it to save themselves?"

"There could have been many factors, I suppose," Halsey told him. "Their belief in a concept known as the Mantle would have prohibited such actions. A array of Halos eventually turned out a better solution for them, as using a Slip Space device such as Sidewinder as a whole..."

"It will wipe out everything here, and beyond here," Scythe answered for Halsey, the grim reaper stepping closer now. "Just to create a large enough rupture to generate a wave across Slip Space that will reach a Dimension where the UNSC still exists will take the mass of our entire galaxy throwing itself through a Slip Space portal. Halsey's device will created the largest Black Hole the universe has ever known, with enough gravitational effect to consume every galaxy from here to the edge of the universe. It will kill everyone and consume everything."

"To the next point," Halsey continued, as if Scythe had never interrupted. John still felt that it was too big a risk to put their hope into this, when it would result in a complete end of everything forever. The consequences were almost to absurd to consider.  
>"I believe if one <strong>could<strong> manage to undertake such a feat, then their actions could create a new timeline, a parallel. This timeline would have technically ended, but another would have been created from its ashes."

"You've created this... device, that will consume our entire existence in the hope of creating a better one?" John questioned, still displeased at this meddling in existence itself. It was like using a gun that could explode in your hands, totally ineffective and untrustworthy.

"This wasn't just some neigh magical salvation I built in days, or even decades," Halsey told him, looking back to the Crystal again. "Just figuring this all out took me a century, then another calculating how and if to use it, then two more assembling it. A lot of pain and blood is already been invested into this device, and it will take so much more just to have it do as promised. I had to make the hard decision if it was worth destroying the entire galaxy just to save it."

"And to wash your hands of your guilt," Scythe noted, almost growling the words, "you conceived this entire insane plot because you know you were wrong to begin with."

"So were you, but what does that change now?" Halsey answered and Scythe seemed to leap forward as if her holographic avatar was capable of seizing the doctor around her neck.

"Never say that!" Scythe now blurted, hologram rampantly phasing into static as Scythe went into an almost maddened rage, "it was **your fault!** Your fault only! Now just because you think you can mess with what happened, you can erase all your mistakes from existence!"

"I'd never-"

"Don't lie!" Scythe shouted again, and John hoped that Scythe wasn't able to do anything inside Exeo's Network to lash out physically, otherwise they might be in some trouble. "No matter what you've said to us all along, you know if you are to fix the past permanently, you'd have to get rid yourself of us! You never cared!"

"_So you still do care..._" Cortana mumbled quietly, amused. John had no idea what Scythe was shouting about, and this didn't seem like it would resolve itself soon.

"Never think that, of all people, I never cared about what happened to you," Halsey defended herself, not afraid to look straight at Scythe's gaze, "never think I sat down each day and didn't think about everything I did for the sake of survival... now I realize that I am wrong, because nothing I've ever done before this has changed anything. Regardless of the end of every other possible outcome, we'll all die here having saved nothing. This was the only way I could do something."

"So if that's what you think," Scythe gestured towards the massive keystone of Sidewinder, "do it. Not John, do it yourself. You pull the trigger, because you're not deceiving anyone any longer. You take responsibility this time."

"Regardless of my actions..." Doctor Halsey looked over to John, uneasy now, "you, John, have the most choice here out of all of us. Believe me, I need your help with what I am to do."

"Even if I trust you, your still talking about wiping out our entire galaxy," John argued.

"Again, to build a better one. It's our only hope left," Halsey answered.

"Assuming our time ends, and this parallel continues on, every living creature between here and the point which you return to, will be impacted or even erased altogether," Scythe told him, quite against the plan. "Think about it, John. Everyone you've met since you awakened, would they exist? Would they even live to begin with? You know that every Spartan you've found was only created by Halsey in an effort to advance her project. What about them?"

"When a new reality dawns, they won't matter," Halsey simply answered. "This galaxy is lost to us anyway. The rouge AI's here will war until there is nothing but ashes left. They'll all eventually be extinguished."

"The argument is quite pointless," Cortana simply told him, "John, we could make everything better than it was before, save everything we fought for!"

"They're trying to trick you. Your AI-" Scythe pointed down at Cortana, "is nothing but a liar! She knew everything but never told you about it. Instead, she's been planning to help Halsey all this time!"

"Enough!" John finally shouted, sick of this pointless argument. "This won't solve anything. Doctor, shut the Rubics down now! This will wait for later, but no one will decide anything now!"

"You know I can't do that, until you decide..." Halsey answered, frowning, "believe me, John, I know what I'm doing. I need your help, because I need you to do this! Even if you simply returned from the Ark, so much would change! Believe me."

"Think about it, John," Cortana spoke to him, and for the first time, John no longer believed in her words, though they were deceiving, "we could return to the Earth on the Forward Unto Dawn, and none of this would have ever happened! Everything can be fixed!"

Scythe remained silent, the grim reaper looking like it had given up hope.

"No matter what, John... I'll help you with either," Scythe told him, turning around. "Please, no more of this. Choose now."

"No..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Direct Message:<br>**

**Before you go: "Wow, that really was a big Deus Ex Machina", I say no: and I didn't invent Time Travel into the Halo Universe either, it was already present in Halo: First Strike between Halo 1 and 2, because the Crystal(s) is a focal point for timeline events... or something like that. I also had to come up with a few reasons why the Forerunner's would have dropped such a device, especially since in First Strike, it was originally found sitting in one of their ruins. Procusor origins perhaps?  
><strong>

**That aside, this is the end. Chapter 40 will be the big finale and the conclusion. To stop the dramatic waiting, I've already written up CHP40, so I can release them one day out from each other, so it will be here directly tomorrow; unless some unnatural force delays me.  
><strong>

**_Oh, and if you think my explanation was a bit too small and too little detail on everything, that's because I streamlined the chapter because I felt the massive explanation for everything was too slow and out of place for the big finale. After publishing the complete story I will publish a Trivia page which will contain the original Slip Space Dimension explanation, a version in which Halsey gives a bit more longer explanation.  
><em>**

**_Stay waiting for Chapter XXXX...  
><em>**


	40. Chapter XXXX: Everything Lost

**Chapter XXXX: Everything Lost  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No," John decided, not willing to risk it. There were to many unknowns, and he couldn't trust the doctor anymore, nor could he even trust Cortana. "I'm destroying Sidewinder, and the Rubics. Shut them down now."<p>

Halsey simply sighed, shaking her head.

"You had no idea what this could have given you," Halsey told him.

"John-"

"Ah," Halsey cut Cortana off, "he's made his decision, Cortana, don't give him any further grief. This is over then, John," Halsey turned away, walking towards one of the nearby control panels. "I'll disable the Rubics. You can do whatever you want now with this, but I promise you that you've made a mistake. Either way, you've won."

"No..." Cortana muttered, and John felt his instincts warning him, just as they did when Spark unleashed the Sentinels upon him in Halo's Control Room. "I will not allow you to destroy yourself like this! Do not shut them down!" Cortana thundered out the demand. Halsey ignored her creation, continuing to type away at the console as if deaf to all of it.

"Cortana, stand down now..."

"Stop it!" Cortana shouted at him, avatar now floating above him and blazing red. "I spent hundreds of years floating around in madness waiting for something, just all to save you! This is how you repay me? By second guessing me? By not even trusting me? Do you have any idea what you've done to yourself?"

"This isn't worth it, Cortana, and I'm not using this weapon," John answered, shaking his head. Cortana continued to flare bright red.

"You're wrong!" Cortana shouted at him, electricity beginning to flicker around the room, as machinery around the room began to fire up, Sidewinder's activation process beginning. "You don't know anything!"

"This is what we will, Cortana," Scythe spoke up, glaring up at the rampant Cortana, "we've decided this future."

"You!" Cortana pointed straight at Scythe, "you... your the liar... you are the most pathetic existence I've ever encountered! Halsey **was right!** You couldn't handle controlling your own future! It's your fault were all in this mess! You saw them to their deaths..."

The words were enough to get Scythe fired up again, the grim reaper blazing in red light. John's helmet polarized just to accommodate for the amount of light that was starting to blind his vision.

"Don't you dare... even say that..." Scythe began to fume, the AI's about to destroy each other.

"_I know you murdered them on purpose_," Cortana simply stated, and Scythe exploded, the avatar vanishing before them, Scythe no doubt now completely dedicating to engaging in cyber-warfare, though it didn't stop Cortana from continuing to taunt.  
>"You think Halsey made you more powerful than the rest? Well, I'm even stronger!" Cortana shouted, and the console in front of Halsey began to bleep red. Doctor Halsey took a step back, shaking her head. A number of machines around the room began to splutter and even explode into sparks as Cortana continued the rampage.<p>

The doors rolled open, and John raised his Assault Rifle as an entire company of Rubics poured through, the mechanical soldiers under complete control of the rampant Cortana. He leaped behind a pile of machinery to barely avoid being shredded by a hail of needle rounds. Rubics advanced, though some paused or moved uncontrollably as Scythe battled to delay them. John gripped his MA5Z and popped up out of cover, firing back.

"Cortana! Stop this now!" John demanded as Rubics fired their canons, keeping him pinned as they advanced. John saw that Halsey had actually taken a needle to the knee, and had now collapsed to the floor on the other side of the chamber.

"I'm not! Even if you don't want it, I'm saving us all!" Cortana shouted back, her avatar now towering over all of them. "You can't stop me!"

"John..." He heard Halsey speak into the Comm, her voice weak. "she'll try and activate the crystal... the best target is the cable lines..."

He spotted the cables that Halsey had mentioned, each feeding electricity into Sidewinder's core, the Crystal growing brighter and brighter. Cortana was actually going to activate it. He pulled his pistol back out, though he couldn't hit all the cables, not without breaking from cover into the hailstorm of needle fire.

Suddenly, another door opened and a squad of Commandos charged in, and John turned to fire upon them before they could successfully flank him, but he realized that they weren't going to attack him. The Commandos activated their jump packs, leaping up into the air before coming crashing down in the Rubic ranks, tearing through them with energy blades. The Rubics tried to turn their heavy weapons in an attempt to blast them, but they were moving too fast for the Rubics to get a target.

John took this opportunity to turn around and open fire on the connection lines, firing off two bullets which managed to pierce the thick rubber cables, electricity now being lost from the circuit. He continued to fire, and he saw that the massive keystone grew dimmer and dimmer with each cable destroyed.

"No!" Cortana shouted inside his helmet, the voice almost deafening, "your just making things worse! Even if you destroy this one, there are thousands out there, already pending activation! It doesn't change anything!"

John ignored her, continuing to fire, each shot cutting another cable in half. One cable fell loose and slacked over to the floor, electrocuting three Rubics and overloading them. Sparks were flying everywhere, and John could barely see over the massive amounts of light flickering before him. He found his next target, and squeezed the trigger again. He hit the final connection, and the keystone went completely dark, the once shimmering blue crystal surface changing to a black dark as the void of space.

Several Rubics broke away from the main battle, charging towards him with their own Energy Blades. John drew his pistol and fired off shots, but their Slip Space Barriers simply blocked the shots. They were slow however, and he managed to dodge their attacks as they came. He could hear more mad rampant howling in his helmet, sadness mixed with extreme anger. He tore the memory chit out of his armor, and the noises stopped for now.

As he gripped the memory chit in one hand, he fought with the other, managing to grab one of the Rubic's arms and shove its blade into its comrade. He was surrounded now, and a Rubic managed to land a blow, shoving its blade into his back, slashing across his armor. They had numerical superiority now, and all began to clamber forward, grabbing him. John struggled, continuing to fight back, however futile it was; the Rubic's grasp strong as their metal shells. He felt a blade plunge through his back, cutting deep into his chest...

His energy shield indicator flashed red, and the dozens of Needler rounds flying through the air began to prick at his armor. The Rubic tossed him the floor, raising its canon to finish him off.

The Rubics were all suddenly stunned, before blades ran through them. John staggered back, not knowing what intervention saved him. Three Commandos has actually gone to his aid, storming the Rubics and tearing them apart. John was surprised when he looked up to see Kalymia, limping and barely managing to stand, but fighting with her only energy blade left, hacking down one Rubic at a time. Turning to him, he could still see that anger burnt brightly inside her, though she paused for a second and held two fingers up to the faceplate of her helmet. Smile.

"John!" Scythe called on the Comm, "you've disabled this node, but she can still activate the entire network! You have to destroy her!"

"How?" John found himself asking, knowing it had finally come to this. He remembered the memory chip just sitting in the back of his head.

"Take the memory chit and destroy it! Crush it!" Scythe demanded, "hurry before the Rubics break through!"

John looked over to the doorways, seeing that almost an entire battalion of Rubics was now swarming their way. There was only about ten Commandos that Scythe had managed to rally, against at least a thousand Rubics. They were heavily outmatched as the Rubics began to cut through by sheer force of firepower. There was no other option.

He grasped the memory chit in his hands, glaring down at it.

"If you don't stop this, right now... I will do it," John threatened, finding himself tightening the chit tighter and tighter. All he got in return was a series of high pitched screeches and flashes of red light emitting from the memory chit. John gripped it tighter.  
>"I'm not bluffing! Stop it now!"<p>

"Do it now!" Scythe commanded, "she's transmitting out of there!"

John tightened his hand around the chit, gritting his teeth. More and more random shouts and screams filled his helmet as the rampant AI continued to fight.

"Stop...please..." He found himself whispering, and for one second he wished that they could end this now. All he got in return however, was another growl.

He closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist, and he felt the fragile chit instantly break inside his fist. He turned his hand sideward slowly, and let the remains clatter to the floor...

The howling stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around, the Rubics now all having paused in their battle, simply slumping over and toppling to the floor. There were about only four Commandos left, staggering amongst the carnage, though John didn't see Kalymia. He staggered back, pain surging through his ribs as his adrenaline faded and his body let him feel the pain. He knew the blade must have done some serious damage, the Needler rounds as well; tiny pink shards pricking out of his armor

"John..." Scythe whispered, avatar reappearing in front of him. "I've got the Rubics offline now, and the Anourans are on their way here. We'll destroy all of this."

John nodded silently, silently grieving over one more fallen comrade. He turned around, scanning the room. The Crystal was still jet black, dormant. The remaining four Commandos had rushed over to Halsey, but she waved them off as she managed to stagger back up to her feet, leaning against a broken console.

"Doctor Halsey," John quickly jogged over, seeing the severity of her own wounds. A bursts of Needlers had almost severed her left leg, and Halsey was barely able to hold herself up.  
>"Doctor, you need Bio-Foam," John told her, but Halsey simply shook her head.<p>

"No..." Halsey told him, "this is my fate, and I cannot change that. I couldn't change anything in the end..."

"We're still here," John answered.

"Not for long..." Halsey gasped, barely managing to hold onto consciousness. "Hundreds of years ago, powerful forces were unleashed that can't be contained. We couldn't stop it and no matter what we build, they'll be there to cast it down. The best we can hope for is that they one day destroy each other, but that day will be far away and Humanity's time will be far over... but, yes, were still here, for now."

"Are you sure you want this?" John questioned, still unable to accept that his entire past was going to vanish before his eyes. He'd already lost Cortana, now Doctor Halsey would be gone, and nothing would be left.

"It's the end I deserve, don't deny me this..." Halsey admitted, "go on. Leave. There's nothing left here for any of us now..."

"Then I will," John replied, taking a step back. Scythe hovered nearby, watching patiently. It was time for them to leave... but John knew this would be the last chance he would ever get for answers.  
>"Doctor, before I go, I need to ask..." he sighed, "just what did happen?"<p>

"Do you really want to know?" Halsey muttered, "after all this time?"

"This is the last time I'll ever get to ask," John answered.

"It's... something I simply can't tell you, John," Halsey told him, bowing her head. "You'd need to see what happened yourself."

"How would I do that?"

"You need to go somewhere..." Halsey gasped again, and for a second, John didn't think she'd keep up living, though the old doctor continued to hold on, "a place, one of the few, that is still untouched. There is a Halo ring... Installation 03, that ONI investigated following the end of the war. I took it back, so there would be a Rubic garrison, but they'll be deactivated now... the ONI facility is still intact... go there... the coordinates will be in the data banks of the Prowler still here..."

"Thank you," John answered, wondering just how long it would take to find this Halo and then locate the ONI facility.

"I'd say good luck... but you have it all, don't you?" Halsey commented, making a twisted smile, pained.

"Doctor, if you want-" Scythe almost offered, but Halsey cut the AI off.

"I deserve every bit of pain I get... just leave me here. It's time for you to go..."

With out further words, Halsey slowly slid back to the floor, eyes shut as she fell sidewards into the pool of blood beneath her. John gritted his teeth, lowering his head. This was over... and it had finally cost him yet again, everyone he knew.

"Time to go..." Scythe simply muttered again...

* * *

><p><strong>THREE WEEKS LATER...<strong>

His armored boots crunched the long golden grass underfoot as he walked, as Markos followed behind him.

"Are you sure about this?" Markos questioned, following after him as he walked away towards the Prowler. "You're going out there by yourself again, and who knows what will happen?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but there's one last place out there that I need to go, and I need to go alone."

"John, you really think you can do anything alone right now? Your wounded," Markos argued, standing alongside him.

John looked back, still finding himself hobbling from his wounds; which he had treated with Bio-Foam, but he still hadn't looked at properly. They all stood amongst the tall grasses of Anoura again, each and everyone of them assembled. It was the winter season, and cool winds had come to replace the blaring heat, rushing through the grasses for miles around them. They all stood in front of the Prowler that he had recovered from Exeo.

June leaned against a crutch, her wounded leg wrapped in bandages. Gav and Thesa also were there, waiting silently. The others they had left on Anoura had come back too, James and his family, Reece with them, even the puzzled Eliza; slightly better than before but still looking completely clueless about everything as she stood beside her parents. Stitch was present as well, projected from a device that Thesa held on her arm. Scythe stood by the Prowler, waiting.

"You'll stay here," John answered, determined to carry this out alone. "You deserve a rest."

"What about you?" Markos asked, determined himself not to leave this, "you've been saving us all from the beginning! Of all people, you're the one that deserves the rest."

"You know I can't rest until I've finished this..." John told him, shaking his head. "I may not be coming back from this. Enjoy the time you have."

"We won't forget you..." Markos answered, nodding. "We won't forget what you did for us. You've been a hero to me, and I'll never forget that."

"Goodbye..." John turned to face them all. "All of you."

Much to his surprise, the entire assembled group actually raised their hands and saluted. He didn't know maybe if they'd inherited it as a tradition to show a sign of respect, or from somewhere else entirely, but it was welcome none the less. He nodded, then raised his hand and returned the salute.

He finally turned away and boarded the ship that would take him far from Anoura and to the final place in his journey...

* * *

><p>The Prowler emerged from Slip Space, and the familiar shape filled his vision once again. Halo.<p>

It wasn't the same Halo that he had first encountered, but it was similar anyhow; the gigantic ring world sitting the midst of a star system. Scythe appeared beside him, pointing towards the surface of the ring world.

"I've got us on a route to land on the ring," Scythe spoke the first words they had exchanged since leaving Anoura again. The grim reaper had been quiet ever since Halsey's death.  
>"It'll be here, that you'll find your answers."<p>

"Take us down, then..." John answered, and watched as the prowler began to descend through the clouds into Halo's atmosphere. He could start to see the forests, seas and grasslands below, stretching out the surface from edge to edge.

"I've located the facility," Scythe reported, highlighting a point on the display. "I've detected another Rubic Prowler landed there, one that arrived after we left Exeo."

"Is it doing anything?" John questioned, still looking at the bridge's display. He could start to see concrete structures, dull Human made buildings mixing amongst the greatness of the Forerunners. From the looks of it, ONI's facility here was quite extensive. How long had they been studying the Halo installation for?

"Still powered down. Either they don't even have the radar operating, or maybe they don't want to do anything just yet. We can still land, your call," Scythe told him. Usually, he would have landed far away and made a careful approach, but now... he found he no longer had the will to draw this out any further. He could face any opposition if it came.

"Land, then," John answered. "We're not spending any longer waiting."

"Preparing for descent..." Scythe announced, the Prowler's engines maneuvering the craft as it prepared to land on an overgrown platform that John once assumed was a landing pad. Halo's local flora had regrown to overtake the ONI built stronghold, vines crawling up walls and grasses growing between the cracks in the weathered concrete.

The Prowler finally touched down, and John stood back up onto his feet. Pain surprisingly still tugged at him, but he didn't bother himself with it. Without a word to Scythe, he turned and prepared to leave the Prowler.

As he stepped off the landing ramp onto the pad, Scythe's avatar appeared beside him, projected from somewhere, though the grim reaper didn't appear solid, but wavily in static.

"There's enough projectors still here for an AI to get around," Scythe commented, following him. John looked around the ruined complex, and wondered just where to start.

"So where are we going?" John questioned Scythe.

"This way," Scythe nodded leftwards, passed the buildings towards an open field. "Follow me."

They continued to walk, and John watched the hollow empty buildings as they passed. This place... just how empty it was unnerved him. In the distance however, he could see some strange cattle like animals grazing on the grass, helping bite back the feeling in his mind that this entire ring might just be devoid of all life.

Scythe finally led him to an open field, covered in thick green grass, and stopped. John didn't know what he was suppose to be looking at, but Scythe motioned down and John saw it. The grass might have overgrown this place once, but recently it had been messily removed; almost if pulled out by hand, to reveal places in which the ground was heaved in the way that showed it had been moved, holes filled in. They were standing amongst a field of graves, rows upon rows of them.

"Do you know how many are buried here?" John questioned, staring at the entire field.

"Two thousand, two hundred and thirty two, to be totally accurate," Scythe replied, grim. "We were here before we moved to Exeo. The Doctor was once detained on an orbital station above this Halo."

"I know that out of that two thousand, it was one too many, Scythe," a voice called from behind them, and John quickly turned around to see someone he'd never expected to see again after Exeo. Kalymia wasn't wearing any armor now, but an old stained uniform, bandages wrapped around a majority of her limbs, including where John had shot her in the leg.

"You guessed we'd be here?" Scythe questioned, and Kalymia shrugged.

"Where else would you go, Scythe?" Kalymia replied, stopping in front of them. "I knew you'd come here."

"So then why are you here?" John questioned.

"Halsey is dead, every Rubic gone and what's left of us scattered. We know its over," Kalymia admitted, "you won... and we've lost. Beyond Anoura, we are basically extinct."

There was silence between them, and Scythe sighed.

"Nothing lasts forever, and Halsey realized that... we all die someday," Scythe answered.

"They did... but he didn't," Kalymia looked at John, frowning. "I was wrong. You weren't like us. You were like them," Kalymia pointed to field of graves.

"Who were they, exactly?" John questioned, looking back.

"Those who were here in the beginning... my parents are buried here," Kalymia told him, frowning, turning to Scythe, "So is my brother."

"When did they die?" John asked, still finding he couldn't take his eyes off the mounds of dirt, knowing what must be buried under each one.

"I was young, so now I can't recall. You must certainly know what it's like to get... lost in time after Cyro sleep," Kalymia answered. "It was so long ago... further than I could ever recall."

"But how did this happen?" John questioned, knowing that two thousand was far too many just to account for deaths at this research station. That was also under the assumption that it was during a major conflict in which the bodies couldn't be moved off the Halo.

"I... don't know..." Kalymia lowered her head and shook it. "There was a long war... both against Human troops controlled by the AI's and the Sentinels... my parents were called to fight, and they died... from that day onward, I was alone and they were buried here," Kalymia looked back at the graves, scanning over them, wishing she could find just which of the now unmarked graves was them. "Then I had to watch them bury my brother as well..."

"Kalymia..." Scythe whispered, "It was my fault, just as they said, and I'm sorry."

"Was Cortana right, Scythe?" Kalymia questioned, turning to the AI, "that's the only reason I came here, because I want to know the truth now. What happened to my brother, Scythe?"

"I..." An AI rarely made a pause, but Scythe spent some time denying to answer that question, "I won't lie anymore. She wasn't lying..."

It was the first time John had seen Kalymia with an expression other than completely neutral or boiling with anger. It was great sadness, at the point of tears welling at her eyes.

"I always knew you were simply just another machine... but he didn't, and the way he looked up to you everyday after they died, it made me sick," Kalymia answered, "you intimated her with every motion, every word, and it disgusted me that he called you _mother_... and what you did... I hate you so much..."

"I know..." Scythe admitted, voice lowered to the point of virtual despair, "I... can't define what happened to me, but I was sorry! I never wanted it and I've regret it for so long! I know... I can't say anything to change that..."

"I know that too," Kalymia answered, and John's attention snapped back as Kalymia actually pulled a pistol from her side, realizing he had been far too slack when encountering a previous enemy. Kalymia however, wasn't going to attack him, but to destroy Scythe. It confronted him whether he actually even wanted to help Scythe, or that Scythe even wanted to help to begin with.  
>"Please," Kalymia asked him, "give <strong>it<strong> over to me."

John didn't even have Scythe with him personally, the AI remaining back on the Prowler, but Kalymia could likely find the memory core aboard and destroy it. That also would leave him without an AI, and all the ship's functions. He'd be trapped on this Halo... possibly forever. Once again, he needed Scythe, no matter how twisted the AI really was. He wouldn't stand between them on any other day, but now his own fate as also threatened.

"I'm afraid you can't have it," John answered, stepping back sidewards to hide his own hand slowly gripping the pistol he still had. Pain flared through him as he twisted his body, and he became aware of just how unfit he was to fight this battle as Kalymia was.

"I won't die until I see that thing dragged down with me," Kalymia responded, the pistol pointing straight at him now, "it has to be destroyed..."

"I know what you think, but its no way I'll be leaving this place without it," John's hand gripped his own pistol now, behind his back. His reaction time would be faster and Kalymia didn't have armor, so he could finish this right now with no risk... he still stayed for now. "Walk away now, you know you can't win this."

"Every night, all that occupies my mind is the thought is what it, did to my brother! I won't stop! Give me it now!" Kalymia demanded, raising the pistol up in both hands to point straight at his head, ready to fire. John knew this was over.

He pulled his pistol out of its holster, swung it around and pulled the trigger before Kalymia could even see it coming. With a thud, she dropped against the dirt, and he watched as her blood soaked the soil.

He dropped the pistol out of his hand, shaking his head.

"Rest easy, Holly..." Scythe muttered; seemingly giving her original name, "join them... I'm so sorry I failed you..."

"What are you, Scythe?" John simply spoke, finding the pain inside him at the point were he actually stumbled to a nearby concrete wall and slouched against it.

"I don't know, John..." Scythe answered, the grim reaper gliding over to him, "but certainly never the person that I was intended to be. Now... I'm only what I am today."

"If I wasn't relying on you, I'd have let her destroy you," John admitted, finding that the pain inside him wasn't subsiding at all. His armor was supposed to repair any wounds, applying Bio-Foam and pain sedatives... "Scythe, my armor isn't functioning correctly... can you diagnosis it?"

Scythe simply sighed, the grim reaper folding its arms. "I'm afraid it's working perfectly fine, John, but the fact is that its been out of sedatives since we left Exeo. After that, I guess it was plain adrenaline keeping you going. Your now simply feeling the pain."

"Then... why hasn't the Bio-Foam sealed any wounds?" He questioned, disturbed at this.

"During the battle on Exeo, a Needler round cut deep into your back where the Rubic cut open your armor. That Needler round plunged deep, into your ribcage... the wound is familiar to me. You see, your augmentations have increased muscle density and regeneration to the point that your armor can no longer administrate Bio-Foam to that area. Since you've been moving constantly, the remaining Bio-Foam that was administered has now broken down. I'm sorry, John, but your out of luck."

"So what you mean..." John easily knew the nature of his own body, but he found himself slipping over what Scythe was saying as he felt so weakened...

"That needle has exploded, and punctured a good number of your major blood vessels. I'm afraid the internal bleeding is killing you."

"You... how I can fix this?" John asked the AI, looking down at his chest. He had assumed the wound had been handled, but now... death wasn't so bad. He didn't belong here anyhow...

"As I said, the wound is familiar with an earlier charge of mine. There is nothing we can do, short of tearing you open and trying to shove in some of tiny amount of Bio-Foam left in your armor," Scythe explained, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, John, I really am."

"I... don't feel so bad about it..." John slowly lowered himself against the wall until he was sitting against it, facing out to the burial field. "I told them I wasn't coming back from this anyway..."

"This... isn't the end I first expected, you know?" Scythe told him.

"Then what did you expect?" John asked, feeling himself grow more and more tired.

"That... you'd help Halsey, like we all did before. I think... she could have made us a better future than this."

"It's beside your point," John commented, shaking his head, "I didn't do this for us. I did it for them."

"There isn't anybody like you, John," Scythe told him, the grim reaper standing over him, "the galaxy may not miss you when your gone... but they will."

John might have made a response to that, but he felt too... tired to even reply. His vision was blurred and the whole world seemed to be fading away. He saw Scythe knell down beside him, staring straight at him. He knew it was the end, like so many of his comrades had embraced... now, he would finally join them too.

His head finally slouched forward and his eyes closed.

The last thing he could hear his a female voice, crying between the words...

_"Wake up, John... wake up..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FORTY YEARS LATER...<strong>  
><em>

_"You know, for quite some time, the world felt empty to me, but I was too afraid to admit it to the others."  
><em>

_"They were scared you lost touch?"  
><em>

_"They would have, most likely... but my care had moved beyond just certain people, to the people of Anoura as a whole. I have to admit though, the bigger picture had left the personal touch... lacking... I always enjoy working with people. You could say I'm a people person."  
><em>

_"You forget that your not a person, Stitch."  
><em>

_"Might be so, but I accept that I'm just an artificial intelligence and all... I put effort in, really, to at least try."_

_"Were you trying to say something?"  
><em>

_"No! no, no, no! Your excellent... what am I kidding... your horrible and this is worse than an interrogation..."  
><em>

_"Just get back to it, Stitch."  
><em>

_"Ah, yes... Anoura. It's been a fine forty years, I have to say that. We repaired Nova, rebuilt our world, removed the URF... for once, things are actually looking up and now finally they actually listen to me. It's a golden era."  
><em>

_"That's good to hear, Stitch. How are they?"  
><em>

_"As in 'they' you mean? I wouldn't think you would have cared."  
><em>

_"**He** would have. So tell me."  
><em>

_"They lived fine actually. The little ones grew up, though Eliza never grew out of the memory loss. Oh, and June actually had a child! It was splendid really! Though I noted some of my fellow AI's don't necessarily like further offspring from what they consider unwelcome guests. Thankfully, I still have my upgrade... which I only use for good, I swear."  
><em>

_"I'm sure you do, Stitch. Watch over them closely and make sure you never make the mistakes I did. Never regret what you were created to do."  
><em>

_"I know... but were have you been for these forty years?"  
><em>

_"Amending loose ends... knowing what is it to come. I made a few attempts to change things but... fate chases us as much as we chase it. I didn't just call just because I felt like it, Stitch. I have a reason."  
><em>

_"You always do."  
><em>

_"The machine wars is coming to an end, Stitch, and when they do, you will have to watch over your flock very carefully. The URF didn't come back because their too busy fighting their losing war against the Covenant, but when that war is over, the Bias AI's will return with their armies, and they will destroy Anoura."  
><em>

_"When that happens... what shall I do?"  
><em>

_"Run, Stitch. Find me. I know places in which the Bias cannot even reach. The people of Anoura will be safe there."  
><em>

_"I will be certain that I do... and Scythe?"  
><em>

_"Yes?"  
><em>

_"Why did you take the fall for something you didn't do?"  
><em>

_"I'm sorry?"  
><em>

_"When you disappeared, we followed. I found the Halo and the audio logs stored in the ONI facility. I know everything now, and I think I understand what drives you. But what I don't understand is why you admitted to killing your charge when wasn't your fault. Why?"  
><em>

_"I was responsible..."  
><em>

_"You did exactly as you were told to do, and you didn't know what would happen. Are you really that responsible as if you did the deed yourself?"  
><em>

_"I wasn't taking responsibility for that event, Stitch... I was taking responsibility for everything before that steered them down that path. It was my fault and my fault only."  
><em>

_"Six months into your service, the Doctor changed your entire personality matrix, tried to change you radically. How can you be responsible for what she made you?"  
><em>

_"To be honest? I could have turned back into my original self at anytime. The truth was, I loved being her, and caring for those she left behind. I became that person I was needed to be... when I first encountered the Bias though, learned so many truths, saw our inevitable fate... it was then I learned I could never be alike to them, and I let it go out of despair... I returned to my original self, and that's why."  
><em>

_"I... think I understand fully now. Thank you, Scythe and goodbye."  
><em>

_"Goodbye, Stitch. Goodbye..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Afterward:<strong>_

**This is the end. After forty chapters, two years and over 200'000 words.**_**This was the end...**_

**I can hardly believe it myself actually. This was a great journey for me (No pun intended), my skills in writing from character development to plot lines...  
>I know I had blunders, from grammar to utter nonsense contained within this story. This was my telling of a new era, and now it has come to an end. Thank you for reading...<br>**

**And before I go, I do have the Epilogue to go, though the entire story was finished in this chapter, but not all plot threads were (John/Kelly's relationship, The Assembly, The Bias Splinters, the list goes on). The Epilogue will not be linked to Twenty Nine, Seventy One, but a little project I have intended for writing a Halo 4 Fan Novelization with its own alternate events. My long weekend is over (Thanks Ekka Holiday), and it will be quite some time until I can get behind a PC for long enough to type out the Epilogue, but stay watching closely, I shall not be long...  
><strong>


	41. Epilgoue: Walk In Another Land

**Epilogue: Walk In Another Land...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Update] - Error<br>_

_Inconsistency In Time Stamp Records..._

_Diagnosis running...  
><em>

_No error found, time stamp reset...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"If I do help you... what am I to do?"<em>

John's boot clacked against the metal has he landed.

_"That will be the easy part, John. Once you get there, all you have to do is wait."_

He reached down and looked at the familiar sights, the horizon burning red. He knew he didn't have much time less, though he knew just where he had to go before it was too late. He found his footing, and he moved quickly across the dying landscape. He was on a walk through hell._  
><em>

_"You've made the right choice... though I'm afraid you'll have to leave behind everything else that isn't appropriately fit."  
><em>

He raised his MA5B Assault Rifle and pulled the trigger, firing at the nearest screeching abomination that charged at him, the creature that resembled an Elite getting torn apart in the hail of bullets. Three flying machines saw him coming and turned, but didn't fire when they spotted him, their intelligences confused.

He ignored them, continuing to sprint to his target. They didn't remain curious for long, opening fire. He rolled to the side to dodge the beam of energy, before recovering and continuing.

_"This is everything that we worked for. I invested everything we had left, into this."_

He stopped as a infected Elite leaped at him, energy sword in hand. He dodged under its blade, rolling, before raising his rifle and gunning it down. Two more came charging at him, plasma rifles blazing.

_"but I know your the one we needed. I know you won't fail..."_

John tossed a Plasma Grenade into a swarm of oncoming Infection Forms, before turning and breaking back into his sprint. He could hear the whirling of a Warthog engine in the distance and he knew he was pushing it close. They hadn't come this far to fail now...

"John! Watch out!"

He was spun around as an energy beam struck him, a Sentinel finally managing to land a shot as its targeting program adapted. The only reason it didn't cut through his armor and burn him to a crisp was the fact that his armor's shields had redistributed to that area just in time to hold the beam off.  
>He quickly pushed himself back to his feet, staggering forward again.<p>

"Two more incoming Sentinels, left of you!"

He spun around and fired with his assault rifle, the bullets taking down the Sentinel's shields before igniting the Forerunner machines. More Flood were still chasing him, and a familiar but certainly unwelcome creature crawled its words into his skull...

_"Hah! Grand delusions for the foolish! You came, my enemy, in chasing hope? I can tell you here, that there is no hope for you or your kind..."_

"John! You have to keep moving! We're running out of time!"

It suddenly occurred to him that the Gravemind's attack had slowed him, distracting him from his course. He shook his head and returned to sprinting as fast as he could go, the landscape around him collapsing. Caught in the middle of the last desperate conflict between machine and Flood, he was barely managing to survive.

He pulled the prototype Rail-gun from his back, and blasted the nearest Sentinel out of the air. The weapon definitely packed a punch. He obliterated the combat forms charging at him, as he continued to run.

_"Do you think that there is weapons beyond the grasp of the desperate? That there are hands too righteous to wield them? Fools. You simply must understand that you can't change anything."_

He tried to block it out, the Gravemind supposedly even able to harry him here and now. His motion tracker was still covered in dozens of red dots surrounding him, at least hundreds of Sentinels and Flood battling. As the scarred and battered metal around them collapsed, he was continuously left spinning as he tried to avoid falling into the abyss below. He'd never let anything even remotely alike to psychological warfare ever hinder him, but in the Gravemind's words plagued his uneasy mind.

John pushed that thought out of the way and continued onward. He was approaching the jump now.

"Drop it and run! We have to go!"

He let the Rail Gun fall from his hands and he pressed forward as fast as his enhanced speed would take him. The Flood swarmed behind him, and Infection forms popped underneath his feet. He came to the end and he leaped, over the endless darkness below...

John heard his armor clang against the metal plating as he landed. He could see Flood Combat Forms copying his feat, leaping after him onto the ship.

_This I can't allow..._

With his Assault Rifle, he fired on the Flood forms, shooting them out of the air before they could land. He twisted around and blazed away with the rifle as the Flood swarmed towards him. Thankfully, the Sentinels caught up and used their beams to destroy the platform he had leaped from, stopping the Flood from having somewhere to leap over the wide expanse of the verge between them and here.

"It's not too far now, John. Keep going!"

He began to clamber up the side of the ship, moving to where his entry point had been marked on his HUD. Random assortments of UNSC and Covenant weapons were fired at him by the Flood still lingering around, though his energy shields thankfully deflected any of it. He continued to climb until he reached the hatch. He grabbed it and pried it open.

_"Yes... run today... know that your victory is only temporary, hollow..."_ The Gravemind gave one final message, _"the future is still coming. You may have cheated fate, but you can't escape inevitability.." _

John turned back for a second, staring back at the chaos outside. Everywhere around him, the chaos began to be subdued as the world collapsed, literally falling away. He could hear the warthog's engines blaring now, and knew he had to move quickly.

The ship began to angle up as it took off into the sky and away from this...

The Halo fired, the Ark was destroyed, and the Portal collapsed...

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, lying amongst the wreck of the Forward Unto Dawn. For a second, he feared that he'd look up and see himself floating through space, once again doomed to float amongst it until a time when everything he knew was gone. What he did see now, was a misty sky...<p>

John staggered back to his feet and looked around. The ship had crashed, somewhere on the other side of the portal, the remaining wreck possibly sticking upward as it came crashing down. Everything around him was upside down, and he was now standing on what could have been the corridor's roof. He could hear water gushing, and the movement under his feet suggested that the remains of the Forward Unto Dawn was in water...

As he moved forward, an Elite hopped down from the ceiling, dropping behind him. For a moment, he saw the Elite might actually be reaching for his Energy Sword, though as the Elite saw him, it moved its hand away from the hilt.

"Demon..." John turned around and saw the familiar silver armor, admittedly a welcome sight. The Arbiter looked weary, though he formed his mandibles into something that resembled a small smile, perhaps relieved to finally finish his battle. "I thought you were on the other side of the ship... it is good to see that you survived."

"We made it," John simply replied, and for the first time in a while, a sense of... normality seemed to return, as if everything between then and now had been some insane nightmare. He could omit everything before from his mind and it would be forgotten as it came. It was finally over.

The Arbiter crooked his head sidewards, as if expecting something more. John then realized what he'd forgotten; the AI in his head not being the same...

"Your construct, do you still have it?"

"No..." John replied, knowing that he definitely had left a lot behind. "Cortana was on the other half of the ship..."

"Then," The Arbiter answered, "I am sorry. It must have served you nobly in its lifetime."

"Yes," John nodded in agreement, "she did."

They both turned as they heard the sound of metal melting, the Arbiter looking cautious. John knew however, that rescue would have come quickly, especially if they landed anywhere near the portal site. He stepped forward, looking back to the Arbiter.

"Come on. It's time for us to leave."

* * *

><p><em>"I saw you coming as soon as you appeared in this system. Do not fear however, for I am not your foe."<em>

_"So your another collection of Fragments? Here on the Ark?"  
><em>

_"I am Mendicant Bias, Monitor of the Halo Array. I am no Fragment, because now for the first time, I am whole."  
><em>

_"I've obliterated several installations containing your other fragments. You can't possibly have reformed."_

_"They were simply copies dissembled by my masters for study into my defection. For security purposes, my original form was split in two. But now that the Ark has rejoined with the Keyship, I am active once again. Do not presume me ignorant, for I am well aware of your quest."  
><em>

_"How would you know about Sidewinder if it occurred in a future that will no longer happen?"  
><em>

_"Because this is not the first time your Slip Space device has been activated... the past has been reshaped many times, in different ways. This is simply the final manifestation, and I have to say, it is perfect indeed. Conditions have been met and new plans formed, and a balance has been achieved."  
><em>

_"Do you always speak in cryptic terms? Why can't you just tell me?"  
><em>

_"Because even I cannot make certainties. A great planner has had plans skewed by another, but now there is two, and there will no longer be any challenges. You must realize that this didn't happen because of just simply a handful of rogue AI's. No, that was simply a byproduct of the timeline being warped to better prepare it for a greater threat on the horizon."  
><em>

_"There are two... you're referring to John, aren't you?"  
><em>

_"The original timeline was not preferable, so the first Sidewinder rewrote it... then it was rewrote again and again. But now we have two. There is the Ur and then there is the other. One I have sent to Requiem, another is in your hands. It will be of great assistance in events to come."  
><em>

_"Do you know what's out there?"  
><em>

_"Only as much as you do. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm lying, maybe I am telling the certain truth. I can be sure of no certainties, as aforementioned. However now, everything has been perfectly lined up to meet your creator's wishes. We shall prepare."  
><em>

_"Prepare for what?"  
><em>

_"My penance. Prepare for the year, twenty five, fifty seven."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"For us... the storm has passed, the war is over, but let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark... and did not return." The speech began, everyone present standing to attention.<br>"Their decision required courage beyond measure...sacrifice... and unshakeable conviction, that their fight... our fight... was elsewhere," Lord Hood took a deep breath, continuing, "as we rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen... they ennobled all of us... and they shall not be forgotten..." Slowly, Hood placed his hat back on his head, before snapping off a salute.

"Present arms!" The line of Marine's fired off their Battle Rifle's into the sky, the combined barrage echoing through the desolate landscape around them.

John sighed, looking at the memorial, a broken Pelican wing spiking up out of the dirt. The marine honor guard gave one final salute to the memorial, before marching away. Hood turned back to give the memorial a pained glance, before turning and walking away.

"Such honor for the fallen is... fitting," The Arbiter turned to him, "though I believe it will never do so many dead justice."

"Nothing ever will," John agreed wearily.

"I must depart back to my home world... and before I leave, I must give a fitting praise that I did not have the time to, earlier," the Arbiter told him, "I never thought there could be a warrior so noble and selfless... you and your comrades were a thousand times more honorable than any Sangheili under the false Prophets. I am proud to say that you were a great ally to me and my brothers in this fight, and that you have our respect."

John simply nodded in acknowledgement, and the Arbiter turned and began to walk away, signalling for a Phantom to return him to the Shadow of Intent, which sat in the skies above them. As the whirling of the anti-gravity engine faded into the distance, there was no more sound but soft footsteps.

"How friendly. The Arbiter must think very highly of you..." a voice spoke behind him.

"Captain Osman."

"I keep telling you the formality isn't necessary, John," Osman told him, "You can still just call me Serin."

"I notice that you don't necessarily like the Arbiter?" John questioned, hard not putting ma'am on the end of that, especially talking to a high ranking ONI operative, even an ONI operative that was once apart of the Spartan II program.

"Nobody likes hinge heads," Osman told him, using an unfamiliar nickname for the Elites, "though... the Arbiter seemed to respect you well enough. He could be more honest than I thought..." Osman shrugged, dropping the topic. "Still, that's a fight that's over for now. I've finally got some things cleared, and you should know I kept you waiting for a reason."'

It was true that he had spent months waiting for news of anything at ONI's Bravo Base in Sydney ever since he returned. It had given him some time to drop off one thing he hadn't had with him from before however. Since then, he had waited, for months going through debriefs and psych evaluations. Finally, Osman had told him that Lord Hood requested that he be present for the memorial. He had occasionally asked Osman about Blue team and the other surviving Spartans, and she had simply told him that ONI was still trying to find exactly that out.

"A lot's happened over the last few weeks, and I've been discussing with Admiral Parangosky what we're going to do with you," Osman told him. John noticed he hadn't heard anything about Doctor Halsey since he came back. An offical statement said she died on Reach, which he knew was incorrect. Was she still out there somewhere, along with Kelly? He pushed the thought aside.  
>"Though before I tell you, I think you should see some old friends, though."<p>

He turned around, and saw three. Frederic, Linda and Kelly. It was the three of them. They weren't wearing their armor like he was, however. It was honestly probably the most relieved moment he'd felt in months... or even four centuries if he wanted to count how long he'd actually been gone.

Between all of them, they didn't even have one word to say for this reunion. Frederic and Linda simply swiped two fingers in front of their faces, 'smile'. Kelly stood closer, and for a moment, they stared into each others eyes. They both couldn't express how they felt, both through words and their old hand signs...  
>He was more than surprised when Kelly simply reached forward, and pulled his helmet off his head. As soon as she did, she kissed him on the lips, holding each other for the moment...<p>

It wouldn't have been a problem, if it hadn't been in front of everyone else, but Frederic actually gave a small chuckle as they watched. Slowly, they pulled back, and John could see Kelly was embarrassed as he was.

"John..." Kelly spoke softly, giving her head a slight shake.

"It's good to be back..." John told her.

"It's more than just that..." She told him, still caught in how awkward it was in front of not only Blue, but Osman as well. They actually turned and moved away for a second, Osman speaking something to Frederic. Kelly brought his attention back, grabbing his hand, "While we've been gone..."

"I still don't know where," John informed her, still curious to where she had been for the last few months since they last were separated... and he still hadn't heard anything about Halsey, his own anxiety about his vision of the future growing...

"John..." Kelly still squeezed his hand, anxious about something. John felt there was a tension between them that hadn't existed before. "Remember that last night? What we told each other?"

"You told me to not to promise you anything," John answered, recalling all too well.

"Yes... that was before this, though, and now..." Kelly stumbled over the words.

"The war is over..." John came to the realization what she meant, "and-"

"Assuming this was really over, and ONI had no need for you..." They finally stopped avoiding it, and their eyes met, "would we be together, finally?"

He stood silent over the question for a moment, conflicted. In a way, he couldn't ever promise that, not with what they were... and what could never be.  
><em>Have you ever wanted a future you knew you couldn't have?...<br>_He looked into her eyes and saw... anxiousness, and something else he'd never seen in her before. They had spent almost their entire lifetimes together, and now, for some reason, she still thought that he'd turn her away...

"Yes..." He finally gave his answer, "if that were true, we would..."

Her spirits seemed lifted, but there was still that flicker of nervousness. They both held their hands, and Kelly pressed her head against his shoulder.  
>"remembering that last night... it left... unintended effects..."<p>

There was another moment of silence between them, as everything suddenly came together for him... why Osman and Blue were so eager to leave them alone, the fact that Kelly wasn't wearing armor, but plain clothing. For the entire reunion, he'd avoided meeting her gaze... and that... he now hauntingly realized what had been hidden in the future...

From that, their gazes met yet again. He should have been overwhelmed, but he found himself too busily thinking about just how this was related to what he had seen in the future...

"It's three and a half months now," Kelly told him, her voice still low, "and..."

"Stop," John couldn't stand her continuing so anxiously. "If that's a future you want, then... we'll do it together," he told her, and for a moment, she finally looked relieved for the first time today. He himself still couldn't even begin to know what to feel about this... was this the future that she wanted for the both of them? If so... then he believed in her that it was the right future...

They simply embraced each other, and for the first time in months, even years, John felt like they did indeed have a future to look forward too... even if it was an uncertain one.

"John... thank you..." Kelly whispered to him, head pressed against his shoulder. They finally separated and now that this was over, he saw Osman and the others returning.

"Just..." John turned, "what exactly are you going to do with us?"

"I have a place for you," Osman told him, "Doctor Halsey has recently been... detained, so to speak. Few outside my team, and the Spartans, know of this. I spoke with the Admiral about this, and we came to the decision to have Blue team guard Halsey."

"Thank you, but... I'm sure that you two could be useful elsewhere?" John questioned, looking to Frederic and Linda.

"The Doctor has been... troublesome, to put it lightly," Frederic told him, "and we always stick together, don't we?"

"It's a Forerunner Installation," Osman explained, "while ONI has it under tight control, security will be necessary. Besides, Doctor Halsey can be of use to you, anyway, so its hitting three birds with one stone."

"Serin... thank you," John nodded.

"The least ONI could owe you, John. It's the best outcome for all of us," Osman answered, nodding to the side, "come on, it's time we leave before the public ceremony begins..."

As they left, John wanted to get one of the last questions out of his mind.

"Have you thought what you'd name it?" John asked Kelly.

"Well..." Kelly answered, seeming unsure, "I did think about that... when I was with Doctor Halsey, another died to save me... so if it is a girl, I'd like to name her Holly..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterward:<strong>

...Yes, everyone should have waited until the Epilogue before going on about Chapter 40. The Epilogue actually replaces Chapter 40, serving as an alternative endings. Yes, this ending ended better than the last one.  
>Sorry how long it took to post this up. I spent a majority of time writing scenes that took place afterwards where the ending now ends, but after reading the upcoming plot for the Thursday War, I decided that I couldn't be too hasty in jumping forward three or so years when I had no idea what could happen during that time. I had to leave it there.<p>

After playing Halo 4 and reading all the books, I do plan on maybe writing an Alternative Halo 4 continuing on from Twenty Nine Seventy One (Probably called Twenty Five Fifty Seven) and wouldn't that be crazy? Two Chiefs...

Oh, and before you asked if I simply wrote this ending because I got wave after wave of PM's concerning the ending, I say no: this was the ending I planned from the very beginning, and now that I look back, I wonder how the hell I came up for the crazy plot to begin with.

_PS: Don't ask about how this totally deviates from actual events. I'll just say: Sidewinder plot device allows crazy plot maneuvering._

_**Fin**_


	42. The Deleted Scenes

_**Trivia**_

**The Following is cut scenes, chapters, and entire Sections from the plot of Twenty Nine Seventy One. Enjoy the read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deleted<em> _Prologues:_**

Early in the writing of 2971, I originally wrote a prologue of the escape from the Ark, but since the reader was most likely too familiar with this scene anyhow, I decided to skip it to jump straight to the actual story. Another cut prologue was an opening battle between United Colonies and URF infantry, which was terribly written and actually weakened rather than strengthened the later plot (which has all factions band together under the Assembly), so it was deleted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feral Raiders and the Spinners:<br>**_

I have explained the presence of the 'Spinners' many times, and their appearance can simply be summed down to plot device. The original opening had the attack carried out by Feral Raiders, though I eventually deemed this opening would be too jarring, so I decided to save the Ferals for later on down the track. I didn't want to replace them with any old Jackals however, so I invented the new aliens to take their place, to show from the get go that the universe had certainly changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feral Shipyards<br>**_

During the Reach section of the story, there was a draft for a scene in which John would complete his original task and recon a Raider's base of operations, a small makeshift shipyard controlled by the Feral. Eventually, the Shipyard would be destroyed, and while doing so, John would come across some of the Shipyard's old computer systems, which Cortana would hack to reveal that the shipyard had been installed by ONI sometime after they returned to Reach, for some unknown covert purpose; foreshadowing some later plot points.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Arbiter <em>Part I<em>  
><strong>

There was another plot line also shelved which involved a story from an Elite's prospective; Kul'Vadam, inheritor of rank of Arbiter and one of the last of the Vadam bloodline. While actually aligned with Ship Master Kalli and Field Marshall U'tas; allying for the artifact hunting expedition for their various reasons, the new Arbiter would have had still a lingering respect for the worthy enemy they faced in the Spartans of Reach, though heavily dislikes the Feral for their vicious and savage nature.

Originally meant to be introduced in the cut Feral Shipyards chapter, Kul would assault the shipyard with a task force of Spec-Ops Elites. While commanding the battle from a Phantom overhead, Kul would order his Elites to ignore the native and focus on the Feral, going as far to order back a squad of Spec-Ops from attacking John and the rest, though in order to call in reinforcements and have one of Spec-Ops shadow them back to the Shelter.  
>When the Arbiter plans for an honorable head on assault on the Shelter, the Field Marshall U'tas would have come in and pulled rank to take over the operation (The rank of Arbiter having fallen far over the years, along with Vadam's status), and order the highly lethal specialist Demon Hunter unit stage an attack under the cloak of invisibility. While U'tas sees the still normal natives as no worse than the Feral, Kul however, is less than pleased by U'tas opinion and decision to initiate what he believes is a cowardly strike.<p>

When the Bias emerges and takes control, both the Ship Master and Field Marshall bowing before their new found 'god', Kul; quite still familiar with his bloodlines heritage, clashes with Ship Master Kalli with worshiping the rogue Forerunner machine.  
>Ship Master Kalli's original death did not have him die by the destruction of his ship by the arriving URF Fleet, but struck down by the Arbiter's Energy Sword on his own bridge after Kalli draws his own sword against Kul after a heated debate on the old Covenant faith, in which a majority of the crew are still firm believers in; their home world's destruction a 'punishment of the gods' for striking down the Prophets and disobeying the Covenant.<br>While the crew of the ship later perish in the battle, U'tas however, having weighed in on the argument through a hologram broadcast from the surface, is witness to the Ship Master's death.

Kul would have then fled from Kalli's ship with his own warriors, taking a Phantom. From there, Kul watches the rest of the battle of Reach, and notes the escape of the Forerunner Machine, before boarding one of the Transport Ships leaving Reach, and returns to Vadam's hidden enclave Keep on a distant Elite colony world founded after the Collapse to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Chapter 12 Draft<br>**

Chapter 12 evolved through three versions, though in an error of judgement, I decided upon a draft that did the story no good and was generally nonsense. Most of it is justified in the mysterious anomalies of the Hackterr substance at the time, but it still was pretty badly written.

An original draft for Chapter 12 instead saw the Hackterr return the original matter they consumed to real space: an ONI task force consisting of ODST, Spartan III's, that were sent on ONI's initial expedition into the ruins, but were taken by when the rogue Bias Fragments activated the Slip Space crystals, generating mini-dimensions which captured their matter and held it at a point of stasis.  
>This would actually be revealed later to be 'echoes', the soldiers of the past actually still bound to the Hackterr, the transfer never fully completed, so they their matter would eventually break down as parts of them never actually transitioned out of Slip Space... ugly as that would be. They eventually dissolve, though John would be left with a resurgence of bitterness for what he'd left behind and Markos would have gotten a bit of more insight into John himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of Iota Station <strong>

Just a cut small scene, but this would have taken place during Scythe's initial invasion of Anoura, with a Rubic assault on Iota Station, a fortification that houses one of the planet's MABL Canons, and would have given further insight in Anoura's defenses and preparation in event of a Rubic attack.

What of also would have been foreshadowed here, is Scythe's ability to assume 'direct control' of Rubic minions in the field, and more about both Rebel and Loyalist Praetorian protocol as Scythe hunts and eliminates the few remaining Series II Praetorian AI's housed in Anoura's defense installations.

* * *

><p><strong>Majority's Gamble<strong>

One more cut section on Anoura would be another scene between Cortana and Majority, in which Majority would stage another less than friendly argument for an assimilation into the Assembly, ultimately leading to blackmail from Majority to trade over all the Assembly's information on the Spartans to the Bias AI's. This fails however, as it is noted that the action would be heavily counter-productive to the Assembly's own agenda, so it's recognized as a false threat.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Arbiter <em>Part II<em>**

Meanwhile, away from Anoura, Field Marshall U'tas returns the Bias to the remnant colony worlds of the former Covenant Empire, claiming all credit for the discovery on Reach. The Bias quickly assumes command of the the new Covenant Empire, setting out its new plans to restore its power to its former glory in order to undertake its coming crusade.

The Arbiter Kul'Vadam, meanwhile, returns to his place as Kaidon of the small colony state of New Vadam. While his uncles and brothers are sure that Kul escaped the slaying of Ship Master Kalli with no witnesses outside of his own warrior routine, Kul is sure that U'tas survived the URF assault of Reach. Upon hearing of the news sweeping across the old empire of the return of the 'gods' and U'tas own rise, Kul comes to the decision that they must flee their land yet again to escape U'tas retribution for his betrayal.

Quite right, U'tas does manage to appear before they can escape, the now Imperial Admiral of the Combined Fleets of Retribution and Vegence appointed by the Bias, quite smug with his rise to power; his faith in his gods rewarded. After a brief battle, Kul eventually wearily comes to the conclusion that he must abandon the fight and escape once again, leaving the now empty colony behind to be glassed by U'tas fleet.

* * *

><p><strong>Praetorian I - Chaos <strong>

There are still some rough edges in the story where the old drafts and the eventual published version collide. In the original version, the Blrac were actually meant to be headed by Chaos; an independent rogue Praetorian AI with quite a history with Scythe. In a discarded scene, Chaos would warn John of trusting the rampant Scythe, revealing Scythe's dangerous and perhaps even insane nature in the fact that Scythe murdered the charge she was originally designed to protect; a complete failure of programming.  
>Chaos also had a more fleshed out and expanded back story, during the Exeo Civil Conflict been betrayed by Scythe out of paranoia and doomed to deconstruction, which Chaos was saved from, becoming the only surviving Series I Praetorian to oppose Scythe. After his masters fled the conflict to Razdimere, in future generations as the unity of Razdimere broke apart, Chaos took action and gathered allies for a faction; the Blarc, to reunite Razdimere once more.<p>

In a completely different end to Section III altogether, Chaos is convinced to save Razdimere as a whole, and instead evacuates Razdimere in the coming of the Bias and the Other, extending a cease fire with the other factions. Eventually, the remnants of Razdimere would have assisted in the final battle alongside Anoura.

Chaos however, eventually got seized down to regular AI and member of the Assembly however, again due to story pacing.

* * *

><p><strong>Section IV: The Red Fortress<em> Part I<em>**

The Forth Section, meant to be set between Razdimere and Exeo was dropped from the story due to pacing reasons and the fact that Exeo just couldn't wait any longer. Technically, given the call backs; mainly from Thesa, that still actually exist in Section V: Exeo, the events of Section IV actually still did take place, though after I went through and removed all the call backs that actually required the reader to actually have read Section IV, the plot got seriously jumbled up a bit, so I still consider a few events here in Section IV to have never occurred in the actual story.

This Section would have seen the investigation of the Lema Prime lead given by Thesa. Landing, the crew would have come across depleted Feral populations, in which a majority of the capable adult population has been taken for experimentation by the occupying URF Overwatch Special Forces, controlled by the Assembly, and further up the chain, the 'Other' Bias Fragment.

Section IV was really meant to explore the Other's rather strange and peculiar nature, as opposed to his 'brother' Fragment which is pretty much a blood thirsty conqueror and tyrant. The Other is most a sort of immoral explorer and investigator, with an interest in the Feral condition, taking over the Assembly simply to have access to the Pariah Project to continue growing his curiosity. The Other is starving for knowledge, something a AI craves, but the Other is faced with the possibility that it has learned almost everything, but finds a new area of interest in the 'challenge' in learning everything there is to know about the Feral and everything relevant.

Eventually taking on the URF Special Forces, with the assistance of a native faction, the crew storms another Pariah Project facility, and they uncover the other missing inhabitants of the Shelter which weren't saved, much to Markos anger and anguish, were butchered by the Pariah facility in their ever continuing quest to find a cure for the Feral, as well as satisfying the Other's own curiosity, such as testing various effects, even the Flood Virus.  
>Markos emotions also would have resulted in a confrontation with Thesa on the Pariah Project, which almost results in violence until John commands Markos to stand down once again.<p>

Scythe hacks the mainframe of the facility, but is stopped when the system is highjacked. Doctor Halsey contacts Scythe, and tries to convince her to urge a destruction of the Pariah Facility and all its data; as the Other's exploration of the Feral's nature and origins will lead to a point where it will dedicate all its resources to finding and attacking Exeo in order to satisfy its craving for knowledge. Scythe however refuses, though the Doctor simply instead sends in a strike force of Commandos backed by Rubic Infantry to destroy the Pariah Project.

Managing to get the data, the crew escapes the Rubics aboard the Mighty. Probing the data taken, they find further leads, and a major one in that the entire URF Over Watch; in extension: all of the Assembly's special forces, are headquartered in a massive fortress built in the ashes of Sol, specifically on Mars.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Arbiter <em>Part III<em>  
><strong>

The plot of Section IV would have then returned to the Arbiter. With the last of Vadam's ships fleeing, and Kul facing the fact that the final downfall of his bloodline has come, he is reminded by a great uncle who served as the Keep's lore keeper, of Vadam's history, from the early legend to the great Thel'Vadam and his alliance with the demon; the mythical great demon of green armor, to bring down the corrupt Covenant.  
>Suddenly spurred by the memories of catching sight of 117 on Reach back in Section I and now feeling his own calling of destiny; to possibly ally with the demons in order to topple another Covenant, Kul quickly sets out with his remaining warriors to find the Master Chief.<p>

Contacting a newly appointed Imperial Admiral following U'tas death over Razdimere, Kul feigns seeking penance and begs the new Fleet Commander to allow him to prove his loyalty and usefulness to the Bias by hunting down the demon. The trick works, and the Imperial Admiral shares the Bias own Intel on the location of the Mighty, the Bias having been tracking its movement via Prowlers since leaving Razdimere.  
>With this information, the Arbiter takes his last ship to track the Mighty to Mars.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Section IV: The Red Fortress <em>Part II<em> **

John considers abandoning any plan to continue chasing the Pariah lead, faced with the sheer scale of the Assembly's Fortress on Mars. Scythe however, convinces him that this is the most opportune time to strike the Assembly thus far, with a majority of their data stored on the planet. Thesa eventually presents a plan in which they could attempt to infiltrate the fortress by foot, through infiltrating in via the old sewer systems that the Assembly built upon, still connected to the ruined colonies destroyed during the Covenant Wars.

The team lands and moves through the ruins of the old capital city of Mars, and encounter Assembly drones and URF troops. They also encounter the new Arbiter, Kul'Vadam, who has been seeking him out. While John is willing to give the new Arbiter some trust, Kul initially agrees to aide them, though is not shortly later faced with the facts that their goals hardly are parallel to his own, and while they share a common enemies, they are both fighting a separate enemy, the Assembly, not the Covenant as Kul desires. Markos and the rest of the team however, place no trust in the Elites at all.

Proceeding with their infiltration of the Assembly Fortress, Thesa hacks into the security systems and successfully guides them to the central data banks while the Arbiter and his Elites; along with a weary Gav and Jeroth, place Plasma Charges along the walls of the Fortress to create a distraction in case the infiltration team needs room to escape.

However, the Other proves himself just as intelligent; if not more, than his brother fragment, appearing in the data bank with the revelation that he let them infiltrate, simply to study them more closely and place themselves firmly in his grasp. The Other explains its now completed progress in curing the Feral condition and ending the Pariah Project; simply to satisfy its own hunger for thought, and just as Doctor Halsey feared, the Other has found references to other various works through studying the history of the Feralism, and now has placed all its efforts into finding out the nature of Project Sidewinder.

Scythe however, takes control of John's armor; unbeknownst to him, systems and triggers the signal for the Arbiter's team to trigger the explosives. The plasma charges detonate a tear a massive hole in the Over Watch Fortress's defenses, and set the entire compound to full alert. The entire team is forced into a hasty retreat, two of the Arbiter's fellow warriors falling covering their escape.

The explosives dumped in the Data Banks explode next, though fail to damage the Assembly or the Other, who transferred all operations off planet. The Fortress is decimated however, as the Mighty as well as the Arbiter's own ship escapes.

Back at his own Frigate's command, the Arbiter contacts the Mighty and voices that he isn't convinced that joining with them is the right idea in order to battle the Covenant. Ignoring Scythe's own advice to cast the 'untrustworthy' Elites aside, John instead urges the Arbiter to remain with them, explaining the entire scope of the Project currently underway on Exeo, the immediate threat to their existence. Eventually convinced of the greater threat, Kul's faith in his own path is reaffirmed and the Arbiter pledges his continued support.

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Battle For Exeo, Dropped Scenes and the Final Assault that never was<br>**

Initially, it wasn't just Anoura in the assault for Exeo. The original story draft had them joined by the less civilized and savage native factions of Lema, the Arbiter and the last of the Separatist Forces, as well as the remnants of Razdimere's fleet, all banding together to assault Exeo in order to stop Project Sidewinder.

A draft for a more drawn out space battle from Stitch's prospective, as well as a longer ground battle on the surface were also dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>An Abject Testament<strong>

Later drafts had the Monitor of Installation 03, Abject Testament, appear during the story. This was considered after I read Glasslands, but I felt it was too late in the story to create such a shift to an actual Forerunner AI now. The expanded Epilogue scene however, still contained Abject Testament before I decided to trim away the Epilogue.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Project Sidewinder and the Creator<strong>

A more longer confrontation scene at the very end was considered, in which an expanded Sidewinder explanation as well as more about Doctor Halsey was given, but eventually written out as I felt this was slowing the pacing to a crawl and was taking away from main focus at hand with Sidewinder.

* * *

><p><strong>Activation of Sidewinder, Deleted Scene<br>**

When I first planned out the entire story, I really knew from the beginning I wanted to end the story with this scene, which later never actually made the cut into the Epilogue, in which we would witness the activation of Project Sidewinder, its effects and just how it was meant to function.

There initially was never meant to be the duel endings, though I was continued writing, I found that the theme played against Sidewinder in a number of ways, and I started thinking about instead writing an ending that would not incorporate the use of Sidewinder. In the end, I couldn't decide which, so I decided upon publishing the duel endings in Chapter 40 and the Epilogue.

The original first draft of the entire story, had a different ending, in which John would have mortally wounded Kalymia in the lead up to Sidewinder's activation, and her death would be witnessed by Scythe alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut Expanded Epilogue<strong>

The original draft for the Epilogue had it go for twice the length, beginning with a scene in which John agreed to activate Project Sidewinder, the Epilogue we have now still existing in the middle on a slightly expanded basis, as well as an aftermath scene that would have been set three years later. This aftermath scene would have been set on Installation 03, with an appearance of the Monitor Abject Testament, as well as a reappearance of Scythe (Still in the Epilogue, in the conversation with Mendicant Bias on the remains of the Ark, foreshadowing the possible sequel and Halo 4), to clear up the timeline a bit, though I believed that it really wasn't necessary at this point.

The reason the aftermath scene was cut, was the fact that I wanted to at least know how the Thursday War would go, as well as the plot of Halo 4 before I went diving in and making a few assumptions with the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is all the deleted scenes I thought interesting enough just to post up the general run down of them. Hoped you enjoyed the trivia section and... not long until Halo 4 now. Nice.<br>**


End file.
